


Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

by CornerStone1



Series: Rivals [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Ansiedad, Anxiety, Canon Universe, Celos, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Malos entendidos, Misunderstandings, Rivals, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media, Spanish Translation, Traducción, enemigos a amantes, odio a amor, rivales, that accidentaly turns into making love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 207,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornerStone1/pseuds/CornerStone1
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN)“…De todas las rivalidades en el mundo del deporte a través de los años, quizá ninguna se haya vuelto tan legendaria como la del patinador ruso Viktor Nikiforov y su rival, el japonés Yuuri Katsuki…”Un evento cambió el curso de la vida de Yuuri, lanzándolo a vivir una amarga rivalidad con Viktor Nikiforov que se extiende a lo largo de su carrera. Pero a medida que pasan los años, la rivalidad y el odio comienzan a tornarse algo muy distinto y Yuuri no parece ser capaz de mantenerse lejos, sin importar cuanto lo intente.El odio y el amor son dos lados de la misma moneda, y aunque todo lo demás cambie, algunas cosas aún están destinadas ser.Original En Inglés





	1. The Days That Bind Us/Los Días Que Nos Unen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> El fanfic NO es mío, le pertence a Reiya-san. Solo tengo el crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.  
> Por favor pasen por el fic original a agraderle su autor por esta maravillosa historia :)

 

 

Yuuri cayó enamorado del patinaje de Viktor desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Sucedió en un día que empezó como cualquier otro, Yuko y él se refugiaron en el "Ice Castle" después de un duro día de práctica, amontonándose alrededor de la vieja televisión donde se veía el Junior Grand Prix entre colores borrosos y difusos. Era un ritual de ellos, sentarse y mirar a los patinadores artísticos deslizarse a través de la pantalla y fantasear acerca de cómo sería cuando fuera uno de ellos dos el que finalmente estuviera allí en la pista de hielo frente a la multitud, o parados en el podio saludando a sus adorados fans con medallas alrededor de sus cuellos.

Yuuri había estado distraído ese día, la mitad de su mente aún en la práctica y la otra medio soñando acerca del futuro, cuando escuchó a Yuko soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. Rápidamente retornó su atención hacia la pantalla, justo a tiempo para observar como un patinador que nunca antes había visto clavaba agraciadamente lo que debió ser un salto muy impresionante, a juzgar por la reacción de Yuko.

Desde ese momento en adelante, no pudo apartar la mirada.

Los otros patinadores eran agraciados, pero este era diferente. Bailaba a través del hielo como si hubiera nacido para ello, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y arrebatadores que Yuuri quedó congelado en su puesto. El patinador era joven, Yuuri nunca lo había visto antes así que asumió – correctamente según se enteró luego – que esta era la primera vez del muchacho en el Prix. Aún tenía la fresca e inocente apariencia de un jovencito y su cabello plateado se sacudía detrás de él al girar, suavizando sus rasgos hasta hacerlos lucir casi angelicales.

Yuuri observó como el chico giraba y saltaba a través del hielo, nunca perdiendo el ritmo de la música que parecía flotar alrededor de él. Terminó la rutina con los brazos extendidos agraciadamente y su cabeza recatadamente inclinada, aunque Yuuri podría haber jurado que vio la sombra de una sonrisa escondida detrás de los mechones de su cabello.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —chilló Yuko, saltando de arriba a abajo en su asiento, incapaz de contener su emoción— ¡No puedo creer que ese apenas haya sido su debut como Junior! ¡Solamente es cuatro años mayor a ti Yuuri!

Una tabla se había desplegado en la parte inferior de la pantalla, detallando el nombre y la nacionalidad del patinador mientras su puntaje era calculado.

 _Viktor Nikiforov,_  Yuuri había leído, aún impresionado con lo que acababa de ver. Leyó la información otra vez, dándole al nombre un lugar en su memoria.  _Viktor Nikiforov de Rusia._

_Algún día, quiero patinar como tú._

 

* * *

 

Desde ese momento, Yuuri se había enganchado. Yuko y él seguían la carrera de Viktor religiosamente, observando como el joven patinador rápidamente ascendía en las categorías de la división Junior, ganando medalla tras medalla con facilidad. Yuko estudió con escrutinio varias revistas, escaneándolas en busca de cualquier información acerca de Viktor, mientras que Yuuri observaba obsesivamente los videos que habían grabado de las presentaciones del patinador, copiando los movimientos una y otra vez en el hielo hasta lograr aunque sea una pasable, aunque un poco temblorosa, imitación.

Las paredes de Yuuri lentamente se fueron llenando con pósters del patinador. Ya fueran pósters oficiales, fotografías de competencias, o imágenes cortadas directamente de las revistas que Yuko amaba tanto. Yuuri estaba enamorado de la forma en la que el otro muchacho patinaba, la gracia y la facilidad con la que se movía. Siempre que necesitaba estar solo, él iba a la pista de patinaje y se perdía en las rutinas de Viktor hasta que podía pensar claramente de nuevo.

Gradualmente, Yuuri empezó a hacerse camino arriba a través de los rangos, primero compitiendo localmente y luego lentamente expandiéndose, yendo cada vez más lejos. Desde competir en su pequeño pueblo, hasta competir en eventos más y más grandes, a la vez que mejoraba de forma lenta pero segura.

Él sabía en su corazón que, si practicaba lo suficientemente duro, algún día podría patinar en el mismo hielo que Viktor.

 

 

* * *

 

Cuando Yuuri tenía 11, pidió un poodle para su cumpleaños. Solo un día antes, Yuko había encontrado un artículo donde decía que Viktor tenía un poodle mascota, acompañado de una adorable imagen de ellos dos juntos, y al día siguiente Yuuri había ido a donde sus padres a suplicar por uno. Naturalmente ellos se lo permitieron, y Yuuri se enamoró del cachorro inmediatamente. Cuando su mamá le preguntó cómo planeaba llamarlo, Yuuri ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta  sin necesidad de pensarlo.

Fue solamente hasta más tarde esa noche, cuando Vicchan ya estaba acurrucado y dormido en su regazo, que sus padres se presentaron ante él con la segunda parte de su regalo de cumpleaños.

 _—Los conseguimos para ti como una sorpresa,_ —le dijo su madre mientras él sostenía los boletos entre sus sorprendidos dedos _—. Sabemos lo mucho que amas patinar y pensamos que, ya que has trabajado tan duro, esta sería una linda recompensa para ti_.

Yuuri se lanzó a sus brazos en ese momento, los boletos para la final del Junior Grand Prix aún firmemente apretados en su puño.

Iba a ver a Viktor patinar en persona, y nunca había estado más emocionado en su vida.

 

 

* * *

Esperar casi todo un año para que el Junior Grand Prix llegara había sido una tortura, pero Yuuri lo soportó lo mejor que pudo, aún sin ser capaz de creer su propia suerte. Yuko había pegado un grito cuando se enteró, parcialmente emocionada por él y parcialmente verde de la envidia porque Yuuri podría ver a los patinadores en persona mientras ella tendría que conformarse con ver el Prix en la difusa pantalla de la vieja televisión en el "Ice Castle" como cada año.

Cuando la fecha finalmente llegó, Yuuri difícilmente pudo dormir por la emoción. Pasó todo el día como si estuviera en un sueño, aún sin ser capaz de creer que eso realmente estaba pasando. Sus padres tuvieron que guiarlo a través de la multitud para prevenir que vagara lejos y para asegurarse de que encontraran sus asientos entre la montonera de gente que los rodeaba.

Yuuri apenas podía quedarse quieto mientras esperaba a que la competencia comenzara. Cuando los patinadores finalmente aparecieron en la pista para realizar su calentamiento, Yuuri sintió que el aire se atoraba en su pecho.

Ahí estaba Viktor,  _Viktor Nikiforov_  en persona. Quinceañero, hermoso y todo lo que Yuuri había soñado que sería. Su traje estaba cubierto por una chaqueta blanca que tenía "RUSIA" estampado en el frente. La chaqueta tenía la cremallera arriba para proteger el traje de los ojos curiosos, pero aún sin el glamoroso atuendo a la vista, Viktor lucía como un Dios para Yuuri. Un Dios deslizándose a través del hielo como si este le perteneciera, con su cabello plateado ondeando tras él.

La campana sonó, señalando el final del calentamiento, y el resto de los patinadores abandonó el hielo dejando a Viktor solo en la pista. Patinando hacia la barrera, Viktor bajó  cuidadosamente la cremallera de su chaqueta y se la entregó a su entrenador, exponiendo el traje de su programa corto a la multitud. Era un conjunto azul y blanco pegado a la piel, cubierto por pequeños diamantes que se encontraban colocados en espirales, las cuales se extendían sobre su hombro y por debajo de sus brazos como una tormenta de nieve en la piel. Viktor patinó al centro de la pista para comenzar su rutina y la multitud rugió en aprobación.

Yuuri gritó, alentándolo más fuertemente que nadie.

.

 

* * *

 

Mientras la música llenaba el estadio, el ruso empezó a moverse. La [canción ](https://youtu.be/jE0WguB1a5U)era fría y dura, notas agudas como picos congelados danzaban a través del aire y Viktor danzaba con ellas. Cada uno de sus giros era perfecto, cada deslizar de sus patines era preciso. Sus movimientos eran fuertes, casi peligrosos, y  había duro hielo en su mirar. Preparándose, se lanzó a realizar el primer saltó de su programa, un triple axel que sacó clamores de aprobación de la multitud.

Las luces bailaban en su traje, convirtiéndolas en carámbanos en su piel. Yuuri casi podía sentir la historia que Viktor estaba tejiendo con sus movimientos: un príncipe del hielo, tan frío como la nieve a la que daba órdenes, sometiendo al mundo a su voluntad. Había una belleza casi femenina en sus movimientos a medida que danzaba como si fuera parte del hielo, una tormenta de nieve atrapada en un cuerpo.

Cabello plateado azotaba detrás de Viktor mientras se lanzaba para realizar una pirueta baja saltada, y Yuuri se percató de que estaba agarrando el borde su asiento tan fuerte que sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos. El público rugió su aprobación de nuevo mientras Viktor ejecutaba otro salto, esta vez un triple salchow, clavándolo perfectamente. Brazos extendidos y su pierna extendida detrás de él. Este fue rápidamente seguido por una secuencia de pasos, y Yuuri no pudo contener el jadeo que salió de él ante la complejidad de lo que veía, la manera en que Viktor patinaba esos movimientos cómo si no fueran nada, como si hubiera nacido para esto y solamente para esto.

Yuuri no quería que el programa terminara jamás. Veía a Viktor deslizarse a través del hielo, rotando y girando, encantando a todos en el lugar con sus movimientos. Nadie podía apartar la vista. A la distancia, Yuuri podía escuchar la alegría del comentarista al tiempo que Viktor completaba los últimos saltos del programa, un combo cuádruple/doble que tuvo a la multitud gritando.

Yuuri estaba al borde de su asiento mientras Viktor finalmente terminaba con una combinación de giros que acentuaba cada línea de su delgado cuerpo bajo las deslumbrantes luces. Difícilmente podía creer que habían pasado menos de tres minutos desde que Viktor había comenzado a patinar. Sentía como si todo su mundo se hubiera movido. Antes no hubiera creído que Viktor pudiera ser más asombroso, pero verlo patinar en persona era mucho más increíble que verlo por la televisión. Podía ver cada movimiento del perfecto cuerpo de Viktor, cada expresión que cruzaba por su rostro, y Yuuri amaba eso.

La multitud le estaba dando a Viktor una ovación de pie, y Yuuri se levantó de un salto también, sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera a punto de explotar. Distantemente pudo registrar a sus padres detrás de sí, aplaudiendo cortésmente, felizmente inconscientes de la belleza en lo que acaban de presenciar. Pero a Yuuri no le importaba, todo lo que le importaba era Viktor.

Al salir las puntuaciones, se reflejó que Viktor había puntuado muy bien entre los noventa y nadie estaba sorprendido. Viktor respondió a los elogios del público desde el "Kiss and Cry" con una cálida sonrisa a la cámara, el hielo ya fuera de su mirada como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Era hermoso.

 

 

* * *

 

Esa noche, Yuuri no pudo hablar de nada más. Sabía que estaba aburriendo a sus padres, a pesar de la sonrisa alentadora que le daban cada vez que analizaba la rutina de Viktor otra vez, maravillándose con la forma en que saltaba, giraba, bailaba y realizaba cada paso. No había nada que Yuuri no hubiera amado, y no pensaba que pudiera dejar de hablar de ello aún si tratara.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, aún andando entre nubes por lo sucedido en el día y por el pensamiento de ver a Viktor patinar su programa libre en la mañana. Dando vueltas en la cama, Yuuri repasó la rutina de Viktor una y otra vez en su cabeza, visualizando todo con perfecto detalle. No podía esperar a volver a Hasetsu y tratar de replicarlo, a pesar de que sabía que no lo haría igual que Viktor.

Pero tal vez un día...

Algún día, se juró de nuevo a sí mismo, él patinaría en el mismo hielo que Viktor. Practicaría y practicaría hasta que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para calificar; y entonces Yuuri patinaría tan bien, pero  **tan**  bien, que sería Viktor quien no podría apartar la vista de  _él_.

Algún día...

Cuando Yuuri finalmente se quedó dormido, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 

El amanecer llegó temprano y brillante al día siguiente, y Yuuri se despertó con el sol, prácticamente explotando de la emoción. Viktor lideraba la tabla de posiciones, su excelente puntuación en el programa corto del día anterior lo llevó directo al tope. Ninguno de los otros competidores había estado ni siquiera cerca. Si realizaba su programa libre perfectamente el día de hoy, se llevaría el oro. Y Yuuri estaría allí para ser testigo. En su corazón, él sabía que Viktor podía hacerlo. El ruso estaba muy por encima del nivel del resto de la competencia, y había declarado hacer un espectacular senior debut la próxima temporada siempre y cuando fuera capaz de triunfar en los Juniors una última vez.

Yuuri creía en Viktor más que en nada, y no podía esperar a que este le demostrara que estaba en lo correcto.

A medida que la competencia avanzaba Yuuri apenas notó a los otros patinadores haciendo sus rutinas ese día, sintiéndose demasiado al borde y a la espera de que el evento principal fuera capaz de valer más que la plata de su atención. Estaba vagamente consiente de los gritos de apoyo provenientes de la multitud y de los puntajes saliendo por el alto parlante, todo se transformó en un ruido de fondo con el sonido de su corazón golpeando en sus oídos.

Cuando Viktor finalmente patinó hacia la pista de hielo, Yuuri apenas y podía respirar.

En contraste con el día anterior, para su programa libre esta vez el patinador mayor estaba vestido con un traje negro pegado al cuerpo que se transparentaba en ciertas zonas, con cristales plateados esparcidos hacia arriba por un costado. Había una media solapa de tela discretamente cosida a un lado del conjunto, la cual flameaba cuando Viktor giraba casi como una falda. Su cabello gris platinado estaba sujeto en una larga cola de caballo que flotaba detrás de él, y Yuuri simplemente no pudo apartar la mirada.

Viktor tomó su posición inicial en la pista, la palma de una de sus manos gentilmente descansando contra su mejilla y la otra levantada hacia el cielo, dedos curvados. La [música](https://youtu.be/lS9-FhU72HE) comenzó, llenando el lugar con una hermosa melodía, y Viktor empezó a moverse con ella. Aún se deslizaba con esa misma y casi femenina gracia que el día anterior, pero sus movimientos eran más suaves y no había nada del duro hielo que había estado en su mirada ayer. En su lugar,  había una calidez llena de una emoción que Yuuri no podía distinguir.

Cada paso, cada giro y cada salto tenían al público al borde de su asiento, jadeando y gritando a medida que la historia se desplegaba ante ellos. Si Yuuri creyó que el programa corto fue increíble, no era nada comparado al programa libre. Había elevado la dificultad considerablemente, pero fue el lado artístico lo que le quitó el aliento.

Un cuádruple flip, un movimiento que Viktor nunca había intentado en competencia, puso a la multitud de pie. Y  Yuuri entró en pánico por un minuto al tener su visión de la pista bloqueada. La multitud clamó de nuevo y el nipón saltaba en su asiento desesperadamente, estirándose para ver entre las cabezas frente a él. A medida que el rugido moría y la gente empezaba a tomar asiento de nuevo, Yuuri solo pudo ver a Viktor deslizándose en una pirueta llena de gracia a través de la pista con los ojos cerrados, su cabello flotando detrás de él.

El tiempo pareció volverse más lento y Yuuri se quedó plantado en su puesto, aún parado en su silla mientras observaba sobre la multitud ahora sentada. Viktor terminó su giro, sus pestañas aleteando al abrirse, y Yuuri por un segundo estuvo seguro de que sus ojos lo estaban viendo directamente a él. Pudo imaginar sus miradas encontrándose, azul y café, el patinador en el hielo y el chico arriba en las gradas. Pero entonces Viktor se volteó cuando la música estalló de nuevo y el momento fue roto

Aún encantado, Yuuri se bajó para volver a su asiento. Nunca quitando sus ojos de la pista de hielo, nunca apartando la mirada del patinador en ella.

Finalmente, la música llegó a su último crescendo y Viktor terminó su rutina con una combinación de giros. Su media falda flameando a su alrededor mientras alzaba sus brazos para la rotación final, su cara apuntando arriba al cielo. La audiencia rompió en un estruendoso aplauso y Yuuri se encontró de pie otra vez, gritando su aprobación con él resto de la multitud.

Con el pecho alzándose con dificultad, Viktor finalmente se dejó ver. Bajó sus brazos y se inclinó reverentemente ante la multitud, aceptando los aplausos con una sonrisa serena en su rostro mientras los elogios y alabanzas llovían a su alrededor. Se mantuvo allí por un minuto más, antes de salir patinado hacia el lado de la pista que llevaba al "Kiss and cry" para esperar su puntaje.

Después de la presentación que acababan de atestiguar, no cabía duda para nadie en la audiencia de que Viktor había ganado, pero aun así se escuchó un audible jadeo por parte del público cuando el puntaje fue anunciado por el alto parlante. La emoción era clara en la voz del presentador mientras declaraba que el ganador del Junior Grand Prix, Viktor Nikiforov, había terminado en primer lugar con la más alta puntuación en la historia del Junior Grand Prix.

La multitud enloqueció cuando las cámaras apuntaron la cara de Viktor, quien estaba sentado y sonriendo con su entrenador. Alzó su mano a modo de saludo y los gritos de la multitud incrementaron.

Lo único que Yuuri podía pensar en ese momento era que Viktor Nikiforov era la persona más asombrosa del mundo.

 

 

* * *

 

Había multitudes de personas esperando fuera de la pista después de que la última competición terminara al final del día, todos esperando poder echar un vistazo a los patinadores mientras estos abandonaban el edificio, y Yuuri estaba justo al frente de esa multitud. Sus padres estaban a una distancia considerable de él, manteniéndose lejos y no queriendo forzar su camino a través de la multitud.  A Yuuri no le había importado ser amable o cortés, no esta vez. Esta era su oportunidad, una oportunidad real de conocer a Viktor Nikiforov. Un poster estaba apretado con fuerza entre sus manos, un poster promocional del inicio de temporada en donde Viktor se encontraba usando el mismo traje que llevó durante su programa libre, brazos extendidos agraciadamente mientras se deslizaba en el hielo en una imagen congelada. Se había convertido rápidamente en la foto favorita de Yuuri, y rezaba por que Viktor tuviera el tiempo de firmar autógrafos para sus fans cuando finalmente apareciera.

El pensamiento de verlo de cerca, o incluso de hablarle, hizo que Yuuri temblara en parte por miedo y parte de emoción. Tenía que calmarse a sí mismo, recordarse que si todo iba de acuerdo al plan entonces un día él iba a estar patinando en el mismo hielo que Viktor, como un igual y no solo como un fan. No sería bueno que se avergonzara a sí mismo en este momento.

Los gritos de los fans que estaban más cercanos a la entrada lo sacaron de sus reflexiones y estiró su cabeza, parándose en la punta de sus pies sobre la barrera para tratar de echar un vistazo a quien estaba dejando el edificio. Su ojo captó un destello plateado, y cuando estiró su cuello pudo distinguir a Viktor entre la multitud, firmando autógrafos y sonriendo a sus fans.

Mientras Viktor hacía su camino a través de la línea de fans, el corazón de Yuuri empezó a latir cada vez más rápido hasta que incluso pensó que saltaría de su pecho. Pronto, Viktor se encontró solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y Yuuri podía sentir como su pecho se comenzaba a apretar y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Bajó la mirada con ansiedad, tratando de parar el temblor en sus manos y calmar la rapidez de su respiración.

Hubo una repentina calma en el ruido directamente a su al rededor y Yuuri miró hacia arriba de nuevo, su mandíbula cayó abierta al ver a Viktor en persona parado justo en frente de él, una ceja levantada denotando expectativa, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Yuuri trató de hablar, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta. Aún en estado de pánico, el muchacho empujó el poster y la pluma silenciosamente delante de él, sonrojándose furiosamente. Sonrojo que solo se profundizó cuando Viktor rió gentilmente y tomó el póster de sus manos, sin decir nada, para firmarlo.

Se lo regresó a Yuuri y este, entrando en pánico internamente y desesperado por decir algo-  _cualquier cosa-_ soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¡Voyapatinarcomotúalgúndía!—las palabras salieron de su boca a toda prisa, su lengua enredándose consigo misma debido a su estado de pánico—. ¡Y un día quiero patinar contra ti también!

Mortificado con lo que acababa de pasar, cerró con fuerza su boca y deseó que el color rojo en sus mejillas desapareciera. No era exactamente así como se imaginaba el primer encuentro con su ídolo, exclamando de la nada su más grande sueño como un idiota, pero Viktor simplemente se rió de nuevo con los ojos brillantes.

—Puedes necesitar bajar un poco de peso antes de pensar en ser un patinador, свинка —se rió, desordenando el cabello de Yuuri mientras devolvía el póster a las manos congeladas del muchacho—. Pero espero verte en la pista de hielo algún día, ¿да?

Yuuri abrió su boca para hablar pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, esta vez por una razón muy diferente. Viktor ya se había alejado para saludar al siguiente fan con la misma sencilla sonrisa, así que no vio la humedad que empezaba a brotar de los ojos de Yuuri sin importar cuando este trataba de impedirlo, o la forma en que sus manos se cerraban en puños alrededor del recién firmado póster, arrugándolo en su pequeña mano.

 

 

* * *

 

Sus padres se habían preocupado al verlo pelear por salir de la multitud, sus ojos aún brillantes con lágrimas sin derramar, pero Yuuri estoicamente se rehusaba a explicar lo que había pasado, sentándose en silencio durante todo el camino a casa. Sabía que estaba preocupando a sus padres pero no podía explicarles. Ellos no lo entenderían, y realmente no quería que se rieran de él otra vez ese día. Solo había una persona con la que quería hablar ahora mismo y ella se encontraba muy lejos en Hasetsu.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa, lo primero que Yuuri hizo fue correr hacia el "Ice Castle" donde sabía que Yuko estaría esperando. Estaba seguro que estaría allí cuando llegara, prácticamente saltando de arriba a abajo de la emoción mientras esperaba que Yuuri le contara su experiencia en la final. Sin embargo, Yuko se congeló cuando vio su cara. Después de un momento se recuperó, lo tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarlo a un área desierta de la pista y lo sentó en una de las bancas, su expresión completamente seria.

—¿Que sucede, Yuuri? —ella preguntó, su voz llena de preocupación—. Viktor ganó ¡Rompió el récord mundial! Pensé que estarías feliz.

Yuuri miró el rostro expectante de Yuko y pudo sentir como su labio empezaba a temblar de nuevo, sus ojos escocían al tratar de retener las lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

—Él ni siquiera creyó que yo fuera un patinador Yuko —soltó ahogadamente, sintiendo la primera gota de humedad deslizándose por su mejilla—. Le dije que iba a patinar en competencias con él algún día y me llamó gordo. Y me dijo que si quería convertirme en patinador tenía que bajar de peso primero.

Otra lágrima salió de su ojo uniéndose a la primera, trazando un camino húmedo por su mejilla. El insulto quemaba, y todo lo que Yuuri pudo escuchar en eso momento eran las voces de otros patinadores en el "Ice castle". Takeshi empujándolo una y otra vez, llamándolo gordo, todos ellos riéndose y picando su estómago mientras él trataba de esconderse detrás de su ropa. Yuuri sabía que era un niño regordete, subía de peso fácilmente y todavía no había pasado por su primer estirón. Pero que Viktor, su ídolo Viktor a quien había admirado por tantos años, que él lo hubiera despreciado de esa manera le dolía más profundamente que ninguno de los desprecios e insultos que los patinadores del "Ice castle" le habían hecho en la vida.

Viktor podría no haber creído que en realidad fuera un patinador pero Yuuri lo era, hasta la médula de sus huesos. Su amor por el deporte se había reforzado con las horas y horas de práctica, había ido a todas las competencias locales que podía para tratar de volverse lo suficientemente bueno y así competir en los juniors cuando finalmente pasara la edad de restricción. El patinaje sobre hielo era su vida, él prácticamente vivía en el "Ice Castle". Había trabajado tan duro, determinado a patinar junto al mismísimo Viktor, solo para que el otro patinador lo despreciara, viendo solo otro estúpido fan, un pequeño niño regordete que nunca podría competir junto a los que son como él.

—Oh no, Yuuri. ¡Eso es horrible! —exclamó Yuko mientras jalaba a Yuuri para abrazarlo. Yuuri la agarró fuertemente, enlazando sus dedos en la parte trasera de su camiseta, permitiendo que las lágrimas empezaran a caer mientras sonaba su nariz con gratitud en la tela frente a él. Al menos Yuko entendía, en una manera que sus padres nunca podrían. Ella sabía lo mucho que Viktor significaba para él, lo mucho que Yuuri trabajó para poder llegar a ser como él.

Yuuri se permitió llorar sobre el hombro de Yuko y se juró nunca más darle importancia a Viktor Nikiforov.

 

 

* * *

Esa noche, Yuuri sacó todos los pósters de su habitación. Lo hizo violentamente, arrancándolos de sus paredes sin preocuparse de si el papel se rompía o no mientras los destrozaba con sus manos. En él había una sensación de viciosa satisfacción mientras arrugaba cada pieza de papel arruinado, lanzándolo lejos y observando cada fragmento de Viktor destruido para siempre. Cuando finalmente terminó, sus paredes estaban vacías por primera vez en años, decoradas únicamente por los últimos fragmentos de papel que quedaron colgando a lo largo de la carnicería efectuada.

Yuuri se dejó caer sobre su cama, decidiendo que lidiaría con el resto del desastre en la mañana. Por ahora solo quería pensar, cosa que era más fácil ya que la cara de Viktor ya no se encontraba  mirándolo desde cada esquina de la habitación, burlándose.

Cerrando sus ojos, Yuuri empujó su cabeza dentro de la almohada con enojo, tratando de alejar su mente del recuerdo de Viktor burlándose, de la forma en que este se había reído incrédulo ante el pensamiento de que alguien como Yuuri pudiera alguna vez ser un patinador como él.

 _«_ _Se lo demostraré»_ juró Yuuri con sus manos aún fuertemente cerradas alrededor de la almohada.  _«_ _Ya no quiero ser como él. Quiero ser mejor. Lo venceré en su propio juego, y ya no podrá reírse de mí nunca más_ _ _»_._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, finalmente cayó dormido.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor : Así empieza la rivalidad de ambos en sus carreras. Este fic los seguirá a ambos y a su progreso tanto en sus carreras como en su relación. Definitivamente habrá capítulos explícitos más adelante pero nada va a pasar hasta que ambos sean mayores de edad.
> 
> Traducción del ruso:
> 
> свинка – Pequeño cerdito  
> да - si
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer XD
> 
> Es la primera vez que traduzco un fanfic y cuando encontré este sinceramente me pareció maravilloso y realmente quería que aquellos que no pueden leer inglés pudieran disfrutar de él. Les prometo que las cosas se van a poner MUY interesantes a medida que avance la historia. Por favor, todos los créditos de esta maravillosa historia le corresponden a su autor , Reiya-san. Yo solo traduzco.  
> Lo olvidaba su autor quiere aclarar que Viktor no está siendo cruel apropósito. Se ha demostrado en el canon, y más con lo recientemente dicho por sensei, que él puede ser realmente despistado o decir cosas malas sin darse cuenta. Kubo-sensei ya lo ha dicho XD  
> Pero no es que intente ser malo por que sí. Autor-san también aclara que así como en el GPF no se dio cuenta que Yuuri ya era un patinador, así mismo es aquí y tampoco sabe lo sensible que es acerca de su peso.  
> Les recomiendo leer ler fic escuchando las canciones durante los programas. Reiya-san se ha encargado de buscar la música apropiada personalmente y me parece maravilloso su esfuerzo. Las canciones están enlazadas en el mismo fic, denle clik en las palabras que estén subrayadas :)  
> Si quieren agradecer a la autora pueden encontrarla en aquí en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Canciones usadas para los programas:  
> 1: Programa corto de Viktor - Winter Music Instrumental January by Derek & Brandon Fiechter  
> 2 :Programa libre de Viktor - O Mio Babbino Caro - Sung by Renee Fleming
> 
>  
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Memories You Bury or Live By/Recuerdos Que Entierras O Por Los que Vives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de el/la autor
> 
> Traducción realizada con su permiso.
> 
>  
> 
> La musica de los programas es una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora la ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharla si así lo desean :)  
> Ver notas al final porfavor :)

 

** Viktor Nikiforov, la Estrella Rusa en ascenso, pelea por lograr un espectacular debut como sénior **

Por Jamie Miller

El patinador Ruso, Viktor Nikiforov, sorprendió al mundo del patinaje la temporada pasada al ganar el Junior Grand Prix con el asombroso puntaje total de 258.47 y rompiendo el récord mundial por la puntuación más alta jamás hecha en el Junior Grand Prix. Continuó la línea de su victoria con otra medalla de oro en el Campeonato Mundial Junior, estableciendo su título como el patinador junior más condecorado en la historia. Nikiforov, ahora de 16, ha declarado que hará su debut como sénior la próxima temporada, empezando con el Grand Prix en Agosto de este año. Mientras tanto, su entrenamiento y rutinas están siendo estrechamente encubiertos por la FFKKR y el entrenador de Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman. Hay quienes dicen que el mismo Nikiforov está coreografiando su programa libre, un movimiento ambicioso viniendo de un patinador relativamente joven.

Nikiforov ha sido descrito anteriormente por su entrenador como "tenaz" y "desobediente" pero es bastante considerado por sus compañeros y el amplio mundo del patinaje, siendo generalmente visto como un encantador joven patinador, lleno de confianza y con la mira puesta en la medalla de oro. Es raramente avistado fuera de San Petersburgo, donde entrena bajo la asistencia de su coach junto con otras estrellas rusas del patinaje, tanto patinadores en solitario como parejas. No sería de sorprenderse que su debut como sénior sea, considerando la presión bajo la cual está actualmente, el momento de su vida que bien podría impulsar o acabar con su carrera como patinador.

Dado su récord pasado, es improbable que Nikiforov decepcione a sus fans en la próxima temporada, siendo su debut como sénior uno de los más anticipados en la historia del patinaje sobre hielo. Nikiforov es conocido por superar expectativas una y otra vez con rutinas cada vez más difíciles, complementadas con temas emotivos y variados. En una reciente entrevista en un periódico ruso, Nikiforov declaró tener "confianza" en sus rutinas para la siguiente temporada, y expresó que espera poder ser capaz de sorprender a la audiencia con algo nuevo e inesperado. Pero con esta estrella en ascenso en las filas una cosa sí es segura, esta será realmente una gran temporada.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se desplomó sobre su cama, exhausto después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Últimamente estaba cansado casi constantemente, un cansancio que se colaba hasta sus huesos y era tan agotador como satisfactorio. Sus lecciones privadas con el instructor local de patinaje, la práctica de danza con su amiga Minako -quien era maestra de Ballet y entusiasta del patinaje en general- y además el tratar de mantenerse al día con todas sus tareas escolares, daban como resultado que Yuuri llegara a casa deseando unicamente comer y dormir por una semana.

Ser capaz de sobrellevar eso y mantenerse al día con todo era realmente duro, pero estaba determinado. No había nada que se sintiera mejor que finalmente lograr completar un nuevo salto o ejecutar una nueva rutina de forma perfecta, y tener el conocimiento de que si pudo lograr todo eso fue gracias a su entrenamiento, sin importar que tan cansado este lo dejara.

Fuera de su puerta, se escuchó un penoso quejido y como raspaban el borde. Yuuri medio sonrió cansadamente, levantándose de su cama para abrir.

Vicchan empujó hacia adentro, tirando a Yuuri hacia atrás mientras saltaba encima de él y cubría su cara con entusiastas lamidas. Yuuri rió, bajando a su perro de encima de él para luego colapsar en su cama, permitiendo que Vicchan se acurrucara a su lado mientras posaba un brazo sobre su perrito. Vicchan jadeó felizmente y Yuuri enterró su cara en el suave pelaje del animal, sonriendo contento por simplemente poder acurrucarse junto a su querido acompañante.

Vicchan había crecido mucho desde que su llegada a la casa de los Katsuki hace casi dos años, pero seguía siendo un cachorro lleno de energía, ferozmente leal, y afectuoso con su dueño. Yuuri lo amaba más que a nada. Vicchan siempre estaba allí para él, permitiéndole llorar contra su pelaje cuando estaba en su peor momento, animándolo con afectuosas lamidas, acurrucándose con él, y compartiendo la felicidad de su dueño cuando este hacía algo de lo que estaba particularmente orgulloso, magnificando diez veces más el propio entusiasmo de Yuuri. Piadosamente ayudaba a Yuuri al formar parte de su nuevo y cansino entrenamiento, saltando por la playa junto a su dueño mientras este corría diariamente, determinado a volverse más conciso, rápido y  _mejor._

Vicchan era perfecto, lo único malo con él era su nombre, del cual Yuuri tenía toda la culpa. ¿Qué tipo de idiota le pone el nombre de una persona a su perro? Vicchan era mucho mejor que la persona por la cual fue nombrado, pero sin importar que tan duro Yuuri había tratado en el último año, Vicchan simplemente se rehusaba a responder a otro nombre. Yuuri realizó varios intentos de cambiar su nombre inmediatamente durante los meses que siguieron después de aquel desastroso Junior Grand Prix Final, pero eventualmente se había dado por vencido, resignándose al nombre de su perrito permanentemente. Se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba, a pesar de que sonaba a mentira incluso en su cabeza. Vicchan no sonaba demasiado a "Viktor" de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Yuuri rascó distraídamente la parte trasera de la oreja de su perrito, recordando su semi-exitoso día de entrenamiento. Temprano esa mañana se había encontrado con Yuko en el "Ice Castle" después de una de sus lecciones privadas, aún adolorido por golpearse contra el hielo múltiples ocasiones al fallar clavar el nuevo salto que su instructor estaba tratando de enseñarle. Yuko lo alcanzó a ver desde el otro lado del hielo y lo había acorralado en el vestidor tan pronto como había terminado, haciéndole prometer que se encontraría con ella al final de la semana para que vieran juntos el Grand Prix Final. Ante la mirada dudosa en el rostro de Yuuri, ella había hecho un puchero al tiempo que se quejaba de que últimamente apenas y lo podía ver, por lo que Yuuri difícilmente pudo negarse. Entre el entrenamiento, el ejercicio, y el trabajo, apenas tenía tiempo para dormir; mucho menos para salir con los pocos amigos que tenía.

La verdad era que Yuuri casi se había negado, el recuerdo de su último Grand Prix Final aún se mantenía amargo en su mente, pero al final no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo. Observar el Grand Prix Final con Yuko era una tradición que amaba, y no veía porqué un estúpido patinador debía arruinar eso.

Mientras reflexionaba distraídamente, no se percató de como su mano había dejado de acariciar al can y había caído hasta la espalda de este sino hasta que el perrito se quejó por la falta de atención. Soltando una carcajada ante la triste mirada de Vicchan, Yuuri volvió a rascar detrás de su oreja mientras su mirada vagaba lánguidamente por su habitación. Eventualmente, sus ojos se posaron en el solitario póster que se mantenía en medio de sus paredes en blanco, todavía tan vacías como el día que había regresado a Hasetsu después del último Junior Grand Prix. Un par de penetrantes ojos azul-verdoso lo miraban desde el brillante papel, el pálido rostro congelado en una agraciada serenidad.

Era un póster de Viktor, el mismo póster que Yuuri había llevado para encontrase con su en ese entonces ídolo casi un año atrás. La firma de Viktor aún estampada a través de la parte baja de la imagen, ligeramente borrosa, pero aun claramente legible a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

Si sus padres o su hermana acaso se preguntaban porque este único póster aún permanecía después de que todos los demás fueran arrancados y tirados descuidadamente, él no lo sabía. Ellos nunca lo habían cuestionado sobre ello, y Yuuri estaba agradecido por eso. Sería difícil explicarles que la razón por la que mantenía ese póster era para que este le sirviera de recordatorio, como una motivación completamente opuesta a la de antes. Antes, él había empapelado sus paredes con imágenes de Viktor para recordarse a sí mismo lo increíble que el patinador era, lo hermoso que se veía al deslizarse por el hielo y lo mucho que Yuuri quería patinar a su lado algún día.

Pero ahora, el solitario póster solo le recordaba lo mucho que odiaba a Viktor y su estúpida sonrisa, sus estúpidos aires de grandeza, y su estúpido, estúpido talento que Yuuri no podía negar sin importar cuanto le desagradara el muchacho. Era un recordatorio de lo que había pasado y una motivación en sí misma. Esos ojos lo mirarían desde arriba cada noche, burlándose, diciéndole con sus fríos ojos azules que nunca podría estar al nivel del perfecto Viktor Nikiforov. Y cada noche Yuuri, recordaría la promesa que se hizo; recordaría exactamente la razón por la que patinaba ahora.

Antes, el patinaba para algún día poder llegar a compararse con Viktor. Ahora patinaba para superarlo.

Cada dolorosa sesión de patinaje, cada agotadora práctica de baile, cada miserable carrera matutina, Yuuri podría enfocarse en esa imagen para presionarse a sí mismo a continuar una y otra vez. Se convertiría en un mejor patinador, mejor de lo que jamás podría soñar. Lograría entrar a los Juniors, luego a los Seniors y un día vencería a Viktor de manera justa y limpia en el hielo y probaría lo grande que era su valor. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo después de la última final, y ahora era una promesa que nunca podría olvidar.

 

 

* * *

Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo devuelta en el "Ice Castle" junto con Yuko al final de la semana, acurrucados frente a la televisión como cada año y con los brillantes colores del Grand Prix Final destellando a través de la pantalla. Era lindo, reflexionó Yuuri. La naturalidad de la rutina, el confort de la presencia de Yuko a su lado. Mirar el Grand Prix final juntos era una tradición de honor entre ellos, y a pesar de todo lo que había cambiado en su vida recientemente, Yuuri estaba complacido de que al menos esto continuara siendo como siempre.

Yuko había sido increíble con él en el año que sobrevino entre los dos Grand Prix. A pesar del apoyo inquebrantable de su familia con respecto a su patinaje, ellos simplemente no lo entendían en la forma que Yuko lo hacía. Ella estaba allí para animarlo en cada práctica, para quedarse con él durante horas mientras Yuuri repetía sus saltos y sus giros una y otra vez hasta que sus pies estuvieran lastimados, y hasta que finalmente hubiera logrado la perfección en su práctica. Ella entendía su amor por el hielo y su impulso por patinar de una manera que su familia nunca podría. Él sabía desde el fondo de su corazón lo afortunado que era al tener una amiga como ella.

—Es una pena que fueras demasiado joven para calificar este año —exclamó Yuuko al ver como el patinador en la TV fallaba en clavar el triple axel, aterrizando terriblemente en el borde exterior derecho de su patín y estrellándose contra el hielo con una expresión que reflejaba dolor—. Tú podrías vencer a estos tipos fácilmente.

Sonrojándose levemente ante el cumplido, Yuuri simplemente se encogió de hombros. Él era bueno, pero no era sorprendente. No aún. Todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería ser rival para Viktor, el intenso programa de entrenamiento al cual se estaba sometiendo era solo el comienzo.

Al no tener la edad requerida para calificar al Grand Prix, por solo un par de meses, Yuuri había perdido la oportunidad de entrar a los Junior este año; pero estaba determinado a lograrlo el próximo. Viktor ya no estaba compitiendo en los Junior, pero Yuuri tenía que pasar por ellos si quería superarse lo suficiente para poder ser rival para el ruso cuando eventualmente llegara a la división sénior.

El patinador en la pantalla terminó su rutina y volteó su cara a la audiencia. El sudor corría por su cara, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes con regocijo a pesar de los errores que había cometido, su mirada cautivada por la vista a su alrededor. Yuuri observaba atentamente la pantalla y se preguntaba cómo sería estar allí en el hielo en frente de tantas personas, todas clamando por él. Era un sueño lejano, mas no imposible. Él había trabajado muy duro este año, podría entrar a la competencia el año siguiente si solo se esforzaba lo suficiente.

El próximo año sería él quien estuviera en la pantalla. Él en el hielo, bañándose con los elogios de la audiencia. Tenía que lograrlo, no había otra opción posible.

                             

* * *

 

 

Luego de que los programas cortos de los Junior terminaron, las cámaras cambiaron a la división sénior, en donde los últimos seis patinadores estaban completando sus seis últimos minutos de calentamiento en el hielo. Con resolución, Yuuri se forzó a no prestarle atención a la figura de cabello plateado que serpenteaba con agraciada facilidad alrededor de los bordes de la pista. Internamente reforzó su resolución, él estaba viendo esto para disfrutar el patinaje y por nada más.

Su resolución duró durante las rutinas de los primeros dos patinadores, duró mientras él y Yuko jadeaban y alentaban a los competidores cuando realizaban saltos y piruetas particularmente espectaculares, pero se derrumbó en el momento que una familiar cabellera plateada entró al hielo. A pesar del drástico cambio en sus sentimientos durante el último año, Yuuri no podía negar que Viktor aún podía capturar la atención de todos en el lugar sin ningún esfuerzo.

Su cabello plateado estaba tan largo como siempre, esta vez trenzado a los lados de su cabeza en un estilo élfico. Durante el año que había pasado, los huesos de las mejillas de Viktor se habían marcado y su cara había perdido la mayor parte de la redondez infantil de antes; pero seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre. Pálido, frío, y perfecto como el hielo en el que patinaba.

Yuuri sintió a Yuko empujarlo ligeramente y entonces se dio cuenta que había estado observando la televisión demasiado fijamente, su nariz prácticamente pegada a la pantalla. Saltó hacia atrás avergonzado y cruzó sus brazos firmemente sobre su pecho, intentando ignorar desesperadamente  la risilla de Yuko que sonaba en el fondo.

El odiaba a Viktor, quería vencerlo en el hielo una y otra vez hasta que este fuera despojado de esa presumida confianza que tenía, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera todavía un poco encantado por el patinaje del otro muchacho. Era normal, se dijo a sí mismo. Era normal sentirse cautivado por la presentación del otro patinador. Después de todo, si no le prestaba atención ¿cómo sabría lo que necesitaba para vencer?

El patinador ruso tomó su lugar en el centro de la pista, ambas manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y sus ojos puestos en el techo. Un silencio se apoderó de la audiencia mientras él esperaba, manteniéndose perfectamente quieto en la repentinamente silenciosa área.

Cuando las primeras notas de la [canción](https://youtu.be/DcVAcnyF7Vc) sonaron, el ruso empezó a moverse fluidamente al tiempo que estiraba un brazo frente a él con gracia, como tratando de alcanzar al público.En contraste con el año anterior, la melodía que había escogido esta vez era más delicada, casi melancólica. Las gentiles notas del piano armonizaban con Viktor perfectamente mientras se deslizaba a través del hielo, sus movimientos suaves, llenos de tristeza, y completamente cautivadores.

Yuuri había casi olvidado como lucía Viktor cuando patinaba, como si nada importara más para él que ese momento, la música a su alrededor, y la forma en que su cuerpo se movía a través del hielo.

El primer salto del programa fue recibido con gritos de aliento y silbidos por parte de la audiencia mientras Viktor lo clavaba perfectamente, las cuchillas cortando a través del hielo sin ningún tipo de duda, acto que fue seguido rápidamente por una pirueta de techo en la que el ruso extendía un brazo en el aire y llevaba el otro a descansar suavemente en su mejilla mientras se doblaba hacia atrás al rotar.

La multitud estaba extasiada, y Yuuri podía escuchar al comentarista elogiando la maestría de su patinaje en un tono ligeramente sorprendido, apenas dignándose a mencionar los elementos técnicos. Yuuri estaba en medio del peor de los dilemas, dividido entre su deseo de disfrutar la belleza de la rutina y el odio hacia la persona que la estaba patinando.

Terminando otra pirueta agraciadamente, Viktor empezó a deslizarse de espaldas a través de la parte diagonal de la arena, preparándose para otro salto. Llegando al límite de su velocidad, se lanzó desde el filo exterior de su patín y se propulsó para realizar un cuádruple Lutz, un salto notoriamente difícil que tuvo a la multitud gritando su aprobación.

Yuuri pudo ver el error una fracción de segundo antes de que sucediera, la manera en que el patín de Viktor golpeó el hielo en un mal ángulo, cortando la elegancia del salto al tropezar y haciendo que tocara el hielo con una mano para mantener su balance. Un gruñido de decepción se elevó desde la multitud pero Viktor continuó imperturbable, pasando rápidamente del salto fallido a una secuencia de pasos, serpenteando a través de la pista con una gracia constante. El mal salto no pareció afectarle en lo absoluto, a pesar de que Yuuri podría jurar que por un segundo vio un breve destello de decepción aparecer en los ojos del ruso, pero este desapareció en otra fracción de segundo. El movimiento fue tan breve que Yuuri casi creyó haberlo imaginado.

Nadie más en la audiencia parecía haberlo notado, todos en el estadio completamente cautivados por Viktor desde el momento en que empezó a moverse de su posición inicial hasta el momento en que las últimas tristes notas de la canción hicieron eco por el alto parlante. Cuando la melodía finalmente murió, dejando a Viktor solo en la pista con una mano descansando en su corazón y la otra agraciadamente extendida hacia los jueces, la audiencia rompió en un estruendoso aplauso, bañando al joven patinador con flores y otros objetos ofrecidos como regalos que eran lanzados desde las gradas. Yuko estalló en pequeños chillidos de deleite antes de cortarse repentinamente y darle a Yuuri una mirada culpable.

Pero Yuuri ni siquiera habíanotado su estallido de emoción. Él estaba demasiado concentrado en la pantalla y en la sonrisa que llenaba la misma.

_«_ _Lo hizo bien_ _ _»_ _._  _Pensó Yuuri, sintiendo a regañadientes un respeto por el patinaje del otro muchacho, si no es que algo más.  _«_ _Incluso mejor que el año pasado. Pero un día, yo seré mejor_ _ _».__

Él podía ser demasiado joven para calificar en los Junior este año, pero eso cambiaríaen la próxima temporada. Yuuri era lo suficientemente bueno para llegar al Junior Grand Prix, sabía que lo era. Desde allí, tendría que trabajar para subir de rango. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender, muchas cosas que necesitaba hacer, pero Yuuri tenía fe en que un día llegaría a donde quería. Se había prometido que vencería a Viktor para probar su valía, y no dejaría ir esa promesa por nada.

El Junior Grand Prix de la siguiente temporada sería el primer paso, el inicio de un camino que eventualmente lo llevaría a la división sénior y contra Viktor. Sabía que le tomaría años, pero cuando lo consiguiera, cuando finalmente se parara en lo alto de ese podio con una brillante medalla de oro y mirara desde arriba al estúpido e incrédulo rostro de Viktor, la victoria sería mucho más que dulce.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** El patinador Ruso Viktor Nikiforov se lleva la plata en un espectacular Grand Prix Final **

Viktor Nikiforov, la próxima gran figura en el patinaje artístico Ruso sobre hielo, hizo un espectacular Sénior Debut esta temporada, abriéndose camino a través de competidores muy calificados y ganando impresionantemente la medalla de plata en su primer GPF como sénior.

Lea el artículo completo Aquí

Comentarios · Ordenados desde **el más reciente**

StanCX3  · hace 2 minutos

       Un impresionante comienzo para el inicio de su carrera como sénior

 

Michelle96  · hace 5  minutos

       No puedo creer que solo perdiera el oro por un par de puntos!

 

Sk8fan59  · hace 6 minutos

     Este chiquillo va a lograr grandes cosas, puedo garantizarlo

 

Elliotnosausage  · hace 8 minutos

      Por la forma en que patina es difícil creer que solo tiene 16! Imaginen de lo que será capaz cuando crezca!

 

Marcielovesskating  · hace 10 minutos

      Si ese niño no termina su carrera como patinador con una habitación llena de medallas de oro me comeré mis propios patines, se los puedo jurar

 

Danny27 · hace 11 minutos

No puedo esperar a verlo competir en el campeonato mundial en marzo.

 

\+ Ver más comentarios

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor: Este capítulo es más bien un capítulo de relleno solo para explorar como los eventos del último capítulo han cambiado la perspectiva de Yuuri con respecto al patinaje y echarle un pequeño vistazo al Senior Debut de Viktor y a como el mundo lo ve.  
> Nota de la traductora: MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron comentarios, dejaron kudos o solo leyeron el capítulo anterior. De verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo a esta traducción.  
> La sección de “comentarios” y “noticias” será algo que veremos recurrentemente, una manera de ver la trama desde la perspectiva de los fans de Yuuri y Viktor con la cual muchas veces nos sentiremos identificados, al menos yo me he sentido identificada varias veces XD
> 
> Me ha encantado que la autora haya puesto esto en su fic y les garantizo que más adelante las conversaciones de los fans se pondrán muy interesantes a medida que la relación entre Viktor y Yuuri avance. :3  
> Les recuerdo que se pasen por la historia original y el blog para apoyar a la autora. Ella me supo manifestar que no le importa si dejan sus opiniones en español, ellas las amará igual. Por favor! Si les gustó el fic pasen por el original y su blog en tumblr a darle su opinión! Es gracias a ella que tenemos este magnífico fanfic!  
> Aquí les dejo su [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hoy mismo subiré el capítulo 3 que también ya tengo listo. Espérenlo :3  
> El programa libre de Viktor - Francis - Cœur de Pirate  
> Gracias!!.


	3. Who Are We (To Turn Each Other's Heads)/Quienes Somos (Para Llamar La Atencion Del Otro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.  
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharla si así lo desean. Solo tienen que darle click en las palabras subrayadas. No se van a arrepentir :)  
> El link al fic original lo pueden encontrar en las notas del capitulo 1. 
> 
> Ver notas al final porfavor.

El siguiente año pasó rápido; muy ocupado entre entrenamiento, baile, entrenamiento, ejercicio y aún más entrenamiento. Yuuri se presionó a sí mismo más que nunca antes. Finalmente tenía la edad para entrar al grupo correspondiente y calificar para el patinaje internacional, ahora tenía una determinación mayor para lanzarse a las competencias clasificatorias, patinando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus padres y su hermana fueron con él a todas ellas, apoyándolo desde las gradas. Su entrenador, un hombre muy estricto llamado Hiroki Tanaka que se había retirado a Hasetsu para enseñar patinaje hace unos cuantos años, lo observaba con satisfacción al verlo clavar uno de los saltos en los que habían estado trabajando durante los últimos dos años.

Su arduo trabajo finalmente estaba dando frutos. Yuuri pasó las eliminatorias y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentado en un avión hacia Francia para su primer evento del Junior Grand Prix.

Le habían dicho a Yuuri que Francia era uno de los países más hermosos del mundo, pero él apenas y registró nada de lo que sucedió desde el momento en que el avión tocó tierra en la pista de aterrizaje hasta el sonido del silbato que anunciaba el inicio de la competencia. Era su primer Junior Grand Prix y estaba aterrado. Por razones financieras su familia se había visto obligada a quedarse en Japón en lugar de venir con él, y a pesar de que le habían prometido verlo desde casa simplemente no se sentía igual sin ellos allí presentes. Extrañaba a sus padres, a Mari, a Yuko, quien probablemente estaba metida en el "Ice Castle" incluso ahora. Pero especialmente extrañaba a Vicchan y desearía haber podido traer al perrito consigo, para confort propio más que nada. La única persona con la que se le había permitido venir era su entrenador, y aunque Tanaka le proporcionaba apoyo ellos no eran realmente muy cercanos por lo que no era lo mismo.

Todo el asunto le parecía muy irreal a Yuuri y fue probablemente el hecho de que aún no creía que esto estaba realmente pasando lo que le permitió pasar por el primer evento. Los nervios que usualmente lo golpeaban estaban ausentes simplemente porque aún estaba esperando despertar repentinamente en su cama y darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño. Dios sabe que en los últimos dos años había soñado lo suficiente acerca de finalmente llegar al Junior Grand Prix. Razón por la que ahora saber que sus sueños eran en una realidad le resultaba increíblemente extraño y más que un poco desconcertante.

Para sorpresa y gran satisfacción de Yuuri, logró quedar en tercer lugar en su primer evento, lo cual le daba una gran oportunidad de llegar a la final si lograba hacerlo bien en el segundo.

Su siguiente evento fue en Rusia y Yuuri tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a no distraerse con inquietos pensamientos acerca de lo que ese país representaba exactamente para él. Cada vez que escuchaba el agudo hilo del idioma Ruso saliendo de las bocas de las personas a su alrededor todo lo que venía a su mente era Viktor llamándolo  _'свинья'_  y el recuerdo del ardor que en ese entonces se instaló en sus ojos y en su pecho. Viktor ahora mismo estaba muy lejos, ganando corazones y medallas en el Skate Canada, pero aun así para Yuuri él estaba muy presente en Rusia.

Cuando Yuuri entró en la pista de hielo por primera vez, pudo ver a Viktor en el rostro de cada persona en la multitud, en cada palabra no dicha. Estaba aterrado, pero en una extraña manera esa ilusión ayudaba. Cada persona observándolo era Viktor en ese momento y Yuuri patinó para probarle que estaba equivocado, para probarle a todos los que pensaban que no podría lograrlo y a cualquiera que dudara de él, que estaban muy equivocados. Más enfocado que nunca saltó y se abrió paso a través del hielo, tropezándose solo un poco en los ocasionales aterrizajes.

A pesar de todo, aún era uno de los patinadores más jóvenes del lugar, y algunos de los otros patinadores mayores a él estaban ya realizando quads, algo que el mismo Yuuri tenía aún que perfeccionar. El jurado fue duro y tuvo unas cuantas bajas en su puntuación técnica pero para su alivio su puntuación artística era alta y lo elevó muy cerca de un patinador Checo que estaba compitiendo en su último año como Junior. Logrando Yuuri llevarse el tercer lugar.

En la locura del momento a penas y podía pensar, mucho menos darse cuenta de lo que realmente eso significaba para él. No cayó en cuenta sino hasta que estuvo recibiendo su medalla, luciendo un poco aturdido. Tanaka lo había jalado hacia un lado con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la tabla de resultados que mostraba los puntajes finales de todos los patinadores de la competencia, los nombres de los 6 mejores patinadores en negrita.

El nombre de Yuuri estaba ahí. Iba a ir a la final.

 

 

* * *

 

Antes de volar hacia Italia para la final, Yuuri regresó primero a Hasetsu para ver a su familia. Su madre se había lanzado a abrazarlo tan pronto como pasó por la puerta, su padre le había dado una sonrisa llena de argullo mientras palmeaba su espalda y su hermana había desordenado su cabello afectuosamente. Ellos realmente aún no entendían el deporte o lo que un lugar en el Junior Grand Prix Final realmente significaba para él, pero Yuuri estaba eternamente agradecido con su apoyo a pesar de eso. Ellos no irían con el así que aprovechó para tener toda la atención de su familia mientras podía, determinado a enorgullecerlos.

Vicchan lo saludó con emoción tan pronto entró a su habitación, lanzándose a su dueño y cubriendo su cara con lamidas entusiastas. Yuuri se rio, dejando que su perro lo llenara de baba, enterrando sus manos en el cálido pelaje del poodle. En cierto modo Yuuri había extrañado a Vicchan más que a todos y su tour fuera del país debido al Grand Prix había sido la mayor cantidad de tiempo que habían estado separados.

Sin importar cuanto Yuuri amaba patinar en el Gran Prix igualmente los había extrañado a todos, así que era lindo estar de vuelta en casa incluso si era por un corto tiempo. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

Demasiado pronto, su tiempo en Japón terminó y se encontró a sí mismo de vuelta en un avión viajando hacia Italia y al Junior Grand Prix Final. Él y Tanaka habían volado con una semana de anticipación para darle a Yuuri el tiempo suficiente para practicar y acostumbrarse a la ciudad. Desafortunadamente, esto pareció tener el efecto contrario y Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo constantemente al borde de la ansiedad. Durante las eliminatorias sus nervios habían estado sospechosamente ausentes, pero con la final cada vez más cerca estos parecían haber vuelto con toda su fuerza, retorciendo su estómago y haciéndolo sentir físicamente enfermo.

Trató de practicar para calmarse un poco, quiso perderse en el hielo del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo en el "Ice Castle" en Hasetsu, pero no pudo. El patinaje, que siempre había sido su solaz para bloquear el mundo exterior, era actualmente la fuente de su ansiedad y con el día de la final cada vez más cerca Yuuri sentía que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

Finalmente, después de una desastrosa sesión de práctica el día antes del programa corto donde Yuri había fallado todos sus saltos y golpeado el hielo tantas veces que el médico de turno que lo había checado sospechaba de una posible contusión, Tanaka le había ordenado tomar sus cosas y darse un respiro por ese día. Yuuri se había negado obstinadamente, aun queriendo continuar su práctica una y otra vez hasta que sus pies sangraran si era necesario, pero Tanaka había insistido y eventualmente Yuuri se había rendido, no queriendo tener que ser arrastrado fuera del hielo como si fuera un niño tal cual su entrenador había amenazado en hacer.

Tanaka lo llevó a hacer turismo por la ciudad, esperando que un poco de tiempo fuera de la pista de hielo calmara sus nervios. Pero consiguió exactamente lo opuesto.

La ciudad era extraña para Yuuri, con su majestuosa arquitectura antigua y calles empedradas. La gente platicaba a su alrededor en lenguajes extraños y Yuuri se aferró a un lado de Tanaka, sintiéndose completamente perdido. Él solo entendía un inglés básico y nada de italiano. Ahora mismo Yuuri anhelaba el confort de su hogar y el fluido sonido del japonés a su alrededor. Incluso la comida era extraña y Yuuri se encontró sin apetito, picando las cosas en su plato pero apenas comiendo nada. En su mente añoraba el Katsudon de su madre, el Katsudon y la confortante sensación de familiaridad que este le traía.

Pero no podía tenerlo. Su madre estaba a miles de kilómetros de él en Hasetsu, e incluso si estuviera aquí, Yuuri se había jurado a sí mismo que ya que el Katsudon era tan especial, entonces solo lo comería cuando ganara. Lo que significaba que si quería comerlo ahora, entonces tenía que ganar. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

   

El día del programa corto amaneció soleado y brillante, Yuuri sentía que iba a vomitar. La realidad de lo que tendría que hacer ese día lo golpeó con fuerza durante la noche anterior y estaba aterrado. Aterrado de la multitud que lo estaría observando y juzgando. Aterrado de los otros patinadores y de lo buenos que eran. Aterrado de que fuera a fallar, de que todo su arduo trabajo fuera en vano, de que nunca se convirtiera en un buen patinador, y que nunca fuera capaz de ser rival para Viktor. Solo era un estúpido y gordo cerdito, tal como Viktor le había dicho.

Tanaka tuvo que arrastrarlo a la pista esa mañana, dándole una dura charla y obviamente no sabiendo cómo lidiar con el creciente pánico de Yuuri.

Yuuri no prestó atención a nada de lo que dijo, demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la pista se puso su traje para luego cubrirse con una chaqueta azul oscuro con negro, la chaqueta oficial de los patinadores japoneses. La campana que señalaba el inicio del calentamiento sonó, alto y fuerte. Tanaka escoltó a Yuuri a la pista mientras este trataba desesperadamente de bloquear los gritos de la multitud.

Tan pronto como entró en el hielo fue cegado por las luces, destellos de luz y flash de cámaras viniendo de todas partes. El ruido era ensordecedor, miles de personas gritando, riendo y llamándose el uno al otro. Los otros patinadores ya estaban en el hielo, algunos dando vueltas en los alrededores con agraciada facilidad y otros girando y saltando en el centro. Yuuri pudo sentir que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina mientras se sacaba los protectores de sus patines y se unía al resto en la pista.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

El calentamiento terminó muy mal. No había otra manera de decirlo. Igual que el día anterior, Yuuri falló en todos sus intentos de saltar, lo cual solo hizo mella en él para incrementar su nerviosismo. Había sido un toe loop, uno de sus saltos favoritos; pero mientras se preparaba para despegar, sus ojos habían captado una pequeña porción de la impetuosa multitud, las miles de personas que lo observaban llenos de expectativa, y esa distracción había arruinado su aterrizaje, desparramándolo sobre hielo en una dolorosa caída.

La multitud soltó un soplido de decepción ante su falla, lo cual solo sirvió para incrementar grandemente la ansiedad de Yuuri. Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo a causa de la vergüenza mientras se levantaba del frío hielo donde había caído de espalda.

Cuando estuvo de pie de nuevo realizó unos pasos básicos de patinaje, deslizándose en un spread eagle para de amenizar el ambiente, intentando recuperar esa emoción que lo llenó al patinar en Francia y en Rusia. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Las expectativas eran demasiado altas aquí y su mente estaba atrapada en una espiral de preocupación, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo con cada minuto que pasaba.

Finalmente, la campana que señalaba el fin del calentamiento sonó y Yuuri dio gracias por poder abandonar el hielo, rehusándose a mirar a Tanaka a los ojos.

Caminó silenciosamente hacia la sala de espera, donde la televisión había sido preparada para mostrar las presentaciones de los otros patinadores. El primero fue un patinador que competía en su tierra natal, Italia; por lo que cuando salió, la multitud enloqueció. Yuuri podía escuchar los coros viniendo desde afuera así como desde la televisión, el estadio parecía temblar ante el golpeteo de sus pies. El patinador realizó un loop casual alrededor de la pista, saludando con una mano y sonriendo a sus fans, antes de finalmente tomar su lugar en el centro y comenzar su rutina.

Era bueno, muy bueno. Yuuri tenía sus ojos pegados en la pantalla, no quería mirar, pero no podía apartar la vista. El saber que pronto sería él en el hielo en frente de la multitud y de los jueces lo hizo sentir como si alguien hubiese metido su mano dentro de él y hubiera torcido sus intestinos viciosamente.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, el patinador finalmente terminó su rutina con una reverencia a la audiencia, la cual rompió en un bullicioso aplauso. Yuuri sintió que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que casi podía jurar que se le saldría del pecho.

Jadeando por un poco de aire, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y trató de retomar el control de su traidor cuerpo. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Tanaka le indicó a Yuuri que lo siguiera, sus ojos llenos de preocupación ante su angustia.

Yuuri patinaría segundo, por lo que necesitaba estar en la pista mientras el Italiano recibía su puntaje en el "kiss and cry".

Durante todo el camino hacia la pista, Yuuri trató de calmar su respiración, trabajando con algunos ejercicios de meditación que Minako le había enseñado. Eso ayudó parcialmente, pero tan pronto como dio un paso delante de las deslumbrantes luces de la arena, la poca calma que había logrado conseguir se perdió.

Bajó el cierre de su chaqueta con manos temblorosas y se la quitó para entregársela a Tanaka, revelando así el atuendo debajo. Era de un verde pálido, una camisa suelta sobre pantalones negros con remolinos verdes bajando por las costuras. Nada muy llamativo, Tanaka se había rehusado a que usara algo que llamara demasiado la atención.

Entrando en el hielo, Yuuri apretó sus manos en puños, las uñas clavándose en la delicada piel de sus palmas mientras aceleraba y se deslizaba al centro para tomar su posición inicial. A diferencia del patinador antes que él, Yuuri no saludó ni reconoció a la multitud ya que estaba demasiado ocupado pretendiendo que no existían. Pretendiendo que solo era otra sesión de práctica en el "Ice Castle" y que cuando terminara no vería a nadie más que a Yuko animándolo desde los banquillos de la pista.

Las primeras notas de la canción empezaron a sonar, una suave y lenta melodía que Tanaka había escogido para él. El tema de Yuuri para este año era la inocencia, de nuevo a elección de Tanaka. Le había explicado que quería jugar con los puntos fuertes de Yuuri, darle al público lo que esperaba y Yuuri no había discutido el asunto.

Patinó perdiéndose temporalmente en el sonido de la música, deslizándose a través del hielo con los brazos extendidos. Los primeros movimientos iban bien, y Yuuri se sentía casi relajado. Él podía hacer esto. Claro que podía.

Mientras se preparaba para su primer salto su ojo captó una de las cámaras de televisión, moviéndose lentamente a través de la pista para filmarlo al saltar. En ese instante, todo en lo que Yuuri pudo pensar fue en su familia y Yuko, todos ellos mirándolo desde casa, llenos de expectativa. El pensamiento lo aterró, rompiendo su concentración y causando que saltara erróneamente, su pierna izquierda quedando casi doblada. Girando en el aire, logró las rotaciones requeridas por muy poco, pero el mal salto desvió su aterrizaje y su pierna derecha se lastimó al caer en el hielo en un mal ángulo que lo hizo tambalear.

Hubo un gruñido de parte de la multitud y Yuuri se sintió perturbado de nuevo, aunque determinado a continuar. Pero ese mal salto lo había descolocado, y pudo sentir la falta de naturalidad en sus siguientes movimientos, sus torpes piruetas, su robótica secuencia de pasos, y la falta de emociones en su actuación que usualmente le daban los puntos que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Logró clavar su segundo salto a penas por un pelo, un triple toe loop, pero incluso ese se sintió mal. No había nada de la gracia y el porte al que estaba acostumbrado. El veloz latir de su corazón y la falta de aliento lo distraían y a penas se podía enfocar.

Su salto final, un triple/doble combo, salió casi tan mal como el primero. A pesar de que no se cayó completamente, Yuuri aún lo clavó torpemente, viéndose forzado a tocar el hielo para mantenerse en pie. Para cuando terminó la rutina con una pirueta final, lo único que quería era salir del hielo, alejarse de la multitud e ir a algún lugar silencioso donde pudiera quebrarse en privado.

Pero primero fue forzado a ir al "kiss and cry", en donde se le dio su puntuación. La decepción se derramó en el pecho de Yuuri cuando los números fueron anunciados. En su cabeza sabía que no podían ser buenos, pero la realidad era aún difícil de aceptar. La vergonzosamente baja puntuación se burlaba desde lo alto de la pantalla. Tan pronto como le fue posible, dejó la arena, peleando contra las lágrimas aún sin derramar en sus ojos. Tanaka hizo el intento de seguirlo, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada en el rostro de Yuuri.

Yuuri al menos estaba agradecido por eso. Simplemente quería estar solo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eventualmente se encontró a sí mismo dentro de un viejo, desolado, y vacío almacén que se encontraba fuera del estadio principal. Fue solamente cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y se hundió en el suelo que Yuuri se permitió llorar.

Empujando sus piernas a su pecho y descansando su cabeza encima de ellas, dejó que los sollozos atravesaran su cuerpo, sintiendo la cálida humedad de sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y caer al suelo.

Lo había arruinado. Había trabajado tan duro para llegar allí, poniendo su alma, corazón y vida en su patinaje; pero en el momento más importante, no había sido capaz de hacerlo bien. Había estado demasiado asustado, demasiado nervioso, y había arruinado su programa. No había manera de que pudiera ganar el oro ahora.

Yuuri frotó sus ojos frenéticamente, tratando de alejar las lágrimas, pero estas continuaban bajando así que eventualmente se rindió. Ahora más que nunca quería a Vicchan con él. Vicchan, quien lo había reconfortado en momentos así antes, quien había sido siempre amable, paciente, y quien nunca lo había juzgado.

Al estar de espaldas y tan atrapado en sus pensamientos, Yuuri no notó el suave crujido de la puerta al abrirse, o la figura que lo miró a través de esta. La persona se detuvo un segundo, observando al muchacho llorando solo en el piso y por un momento pareció que entraría a la habitación para acercarse. Pero algo le hizo dudar y retroceder, por lo que cuidadosamente se alejó, cerrando suavemente para que el chico que lloraba en el piso no notara que había sido visto, y desapareció por el corredor; dejando un destello de cabello plateado tras de sí.

  

* * *

 

 

 

Una vez que Yuuri finalmente hubo terminado de desahogarse, se levantó, se limpió el polvo de su traje, y fue a buscar a Tanaka. Llorar le había ayudado, y empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor, pero aún no había nada que pudiera hacer con la dolorosa decepción instalada en su pecho.

Cuando le explicó a Tanaka lo que quería hacer ahora, este quedó perplejo, pero obviamente no quería causarle más malestar a Yuuri. Con un poco de negociación, el entrenador logró usar los pases de acceso a la parte trasera de la pista en donde el programa corto de patinadores senior estaba a punto de empezar. Yuuri observó la presentación de cada patinador, mirando fijamente los movimientos de cada uno, observando cómo se recuperaban después de que un salto saliera mal, como sonreían a pesar de todo y mantenían sus emociones reales enterradas profundamente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el último patinador sénior se deslizó dentro de la pista. Estaba ataviado en colores oscuros, azul y negro acentuando cada línea de su cuerpo y haciendo que su cabello plateado pareciera brillar bajo las luces. Tenía algún tipo de sutil maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos, líneas oscuras que acentuaban el brillante verde-azulado de su iris.

Viktor lucía oscuro, casi peligroso ahí en el hielo. El año que pasó lo había tratado bien, sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su rostro tenía una apariencia más masculina, resaltando la fina belleza de sus rasgos. La [música](https://youtu.be/OUuGMvce5Iw) que patinaba era tan hermosamente peligrosa como lo era él, un oscuro vals que flotaba alrededor de la pista mientras se deslizaba por ella.

La rutina era hermosa, un baile en pareja con un compañero invisible. Dos personas: una de carne y hueso, la otra una fantasía de la imaginación. Ambos circulando alrededor del otro, tejiendo y serpenteándose, atrapados en un vals interminable.

La multitud enloqueció por ello, gritando con júbilo cada vez que Viktor saltaba, cada despegue llenó de gracia, cada clavada perfecta. Yuuri lo observó, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Este era un recordatorio, se dijo así mismo mientras lo miraba hipnotizado, es por esto que tienes que hacerlo bien. Es por esto que tienes que ser mejor.

Cuando Viktor finalmente terminó su rutina, la multitud estaba de pie, zapateando y gritando su ovación. Viktor hizo una reverencia, saludando y sonriendo al público que lo rodeaba y coreaba su nombre. Se giró para saludar a las personas que estaban detrás de él, y Yuuri pudo haber jurado que por un segundo Viktor miraba directamente hacia él, un pequeño chico Japonés parado junto a su entrenador al otro lado de la pista, medio escondido entre las sombras. Casi creyó ver como la mano con la que Viktor saludaba al público vacilaba ligeramente y sus ojos se ensanchaban al voltear en su dirección, pero por supuesto, fue solo su imaginación. Viktor era tan arrogante como hermoso, y Yuuri solo otra indescifrable cara en medio de la multitud.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó antes de poder ver nada más, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Esa noche, apenas y durmió. Repasó su programa libre una y otra vez en su mente. Cada movimiento, cada paso, cada salto; todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Ver a Viktor otra vez había sido un recordatorio. Un recordatorio de porqué tenía que hacer todo esto, de porqué quería ser el mejor más que nada en este mundo. El patinaje de Viktor era brillante, él era ya una leyenda en el mundo del patinaje artístico. Si Yuuri quería derrotarlo algún día, tendría que trabajar para superar sus miedos, tenía que ser capaz de mantenerse enfocado sin importar como.

—Puedo hacerlo—se dijo a sí mismo en la oscuridad de su habitación, observando el techo con la mirada perdida. Tal vez lo había arruinado el día de hoy, pero aún podía lograrlo. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fue con ese pensamiento en mente que Yuuri empezó su segundo día en la final. Todavía estaba igual de aterrado, eso no desaparecería sin importar que, pero tenía un nuevo enfoque y una firme determinación. Ver a Viktor patinar ayer había sido exactamente lo que necesitaba y había entrado a la pista de hielo con una confianza renovada.

Evitó realizar cualquier salto durante el calentamiento. Su fallido toe loop durante el calentamiento de ayer había sido en realidad lo que lo había hecho dudar de su propia habilidad y había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de terminar su rutina ileso. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Yuuri patinaría primero en el programa libre, así que cuando los otros patinadores dejaron la pista luego del calentamiento, él se quedó. Patinó brevemente hasta la barrera para entregarle su chaqueta a Tanaka, antes de regresar al centro de la pista y tomar su posición inicial.

Un silencio cayó en medio del estadio cuando las primeras notas de su [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0) sonaron. Yuuri permitió que la suave melodía del piano lo llenara por unos cuantos segundos antes de empezar a moverse, patinando en lentos y majestuosos movimientos con los ojos cerrados. Ignoró a la multitud, ignoró las cámaras. En su mente solo eran él, el hielo, y la música que guiaba sus movimientos.

La canción era suave y dulce, en armonía con el tema que Tanaka le había escogido para la temporada. En lugar de enfocarse en sus temores, Yuuri buscó dentro de sí mismo lo que la música le hacía sentir. Memorias de largas maratones corriendo en la playa con Vicchan saltando a su lado, y la belleza de los primeros rayos de sol asomándose en el horizonte a través de las olas. Recuerdos de su familia, sus sonrisas y carcajadas rodeándolo, sumergiéndolo en su amor. La calidez del onsen, y la belleza de Hasetsu.

Desde algún lugar lejano, Yuuri pudo escuchar el clamor de la multitud, pero no eran importantes en ese momento. Con la gracia que le había faltado el día anterior Yuuri se preparó para su primer salto, un triple Salchow. Por un segundo casi vaciló, este sería el primer salto desde el desastre de ayer y nunca le habían gustado los Salchows. Pero empujó ese pensamiento lejos y en su lugar se enfocó en el recuerdo del Salchow que había visto realizar a Viktor en su rutina el día anterior. Había sido elegante y sin esfuerzo, y si Yuuri quería competir con Viktor algún día, entonces no podía ser menos que eso.

Con Viktor en su mente se lanzó hacia otro salto, girando en el aire y clavándolo perfectamente, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente por la sorpresa al tiempo que el clamor de la multitud que lo apoyaba finalmente llegaba a él.

Yuuri continuó su rutina, repentinamente lleno de una sensación de orgullo, bailando a través del hielo y sintiéndose tan ligero como el aire. Lo había hecho, realmente pudo hacerlo. Cada paso en su secuencia era preciso, cada giro estrictamente controlado. Su siguiente salto, un combo, fue perfecto.

Estaba patinando en su mejor condición, haciendo todo bien, enloqueciendo a la multitud tal como Viktor lo hacía, y se sentía increíble.

Yuuri aceleró para otra pirueta, observando como las luces y la multitud se volvían borrosas a su alrededor. Pudo captar un poco del negro de las cámaras que se enfocaban en sus movimientos, el blanco brillante de las luces. Los colores esparcidos en la multitud, cabellos negros, cafés, rubios, y un breve destello de plateado.

Cansancio se empezó a formar en sus miembros mientras llegaba al final de la rutina, pero se rehusó a demostrarlo sino hasta que la última nota de la melodía desapareciera y lo dejará solamente a él en el hielo. Se agachó, jadeando exhausto, antes de voltear hacia la audiencia que clamaba por él, llantos y gritos haciendo eco y llenando todo el estadio.

Algo cálido floreció en su pecho y Yuuri no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llenara su rostro, el golpe de adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas. La multitud gritaba por él, y Yuuri se sentía en la cima del mundo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Después de finalmente salir del hielo, Yuuri se encontró con Tanaka y fue escoltado al "kiss and cry" para esperar su puntación. Yuuri estaba exhausto, había puesto todo de sí en el programa libre y ahora todo lo que quería era tirarse en su cama y dormir por días, luego comería un plato extra grande de Katsudon y se volvería a dormir. Pero primero tenía que esperar por su puntaje, y el tiempo pasó mientras los jueces deliberaban, decidiendo su destino.

Cuando los puntajes finalmente salieron, Yuuri parpadeó en shock. Los leyó una vez, luego una segunda y una tercera vez. Eran números altos. Eran números muy altos.

Tanaka palmeó su espalda y las cámaras realizaron un acercamiento a su sorprendido rostro, pero todo era borroso para Yuuri. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho y ya no era solo por cansancio.

Lo había conseguido.

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando al fin todos los patinadores terminaron sus rutinas y las puntuaciones finales fueron calculadas, Yuuri terminó quedando en cuarto lugar, solo una décima debajo del patinador que ganó el bronce. Su desastroso programa corto había afectado su puntuación final de forma considerable, pero su presentación en el programa libre lo había impulsado hacia arriba en el cuadro de posiciones y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por ello.

Su fracaso durante el programa corto aún le quemaba cada vez que lo recordaba, aún podía sentir el agudo picor de la humillación. Pero el recuerdo de la multitud gritando su apoyo al final del programa libre, el recuerdo de las pequeñas sonrisas en los rostros de los jueces al darle su resultado, y el haber obtenido el puntaje más alto que había tenido hasta ahora, aliviaban esa sensación de amargura.

Parado junto a Tanaka, observó a los tres medallistas llegar al podio y recibir sus medallas con una sonrisa mientras saludaban a la enloquecida multitud.

El Campeonato Mundial Junior era la siguiente competencia de la temporada para él, y Yuuri se prometió que la próxima vez sería el quien estaría parado en el podio con una medalla alrededor de su cuello.

 

 

* * *

 

Tres meses después, luego de que concluyera el Campeonato Mundial Junior, Yuuri se encontró mirando hacia el público desde la parte más baja del podio, una brillante medalla de bronce apretada entre sus sudorosas manos.

El metal se sentía cálido en sus palmas y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, aterrado de que repentinamente este desapareciera. Había trabajado muy duro en los meses que habían pasado entre el Prix y el Campeonato Mundial, entrenado más fuerte de lo que nunca había entrenado. La competencia en sí  había pasado ante él como un borrón de luces y colores, sumado al ruido de la multitud gritando en la gradas. Y ahora finalmente,  _finalmente_ , se encontraba parado en el podio. Todos sus logros eran reconocidos. Tal vez no había logrado el primer lugar, pero era un comienzo. Aún tenía una temporada más en la categoría Junior antes de que pudiera calificar para pasar a la división senior, y Yuuri estaba determinado a hacer valer cada momento.

Estaba feliz de obtener el bronce este año, pero el próximo sería diferente. El próximo año, Yuuri ganaría el oro.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri salió del edificio junto a Tanaka después de la ceremonia de premiación, arrastrando su equipaje tras de él, cuando de repente escuchó salir de en medio del bullicio a sus espaldas el familiar sonido de una voz hablando en ruso. Rápidamente miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con Viktor parado a un lado del concurrido corredor y hablando silenciosamente con su entrenador, una medalla de oro colgaba casualmente de su cuello.

El muchacho de cabello plateado hizo un gesto con su cabello, moviéndolo en el aire y medio girando al hacerlo, por lo que por un segundo su mirada se encontró con la de Yuuri. Azul sobre cáfe. Viktor dejó de hablar ante la mirada fija de Yuuri.

El ruso no tenía idea de quien era Yuuri ¿cómo podría? Puede que Yuuri también fuera un patinador, pero estaban en divisiones separadas y era improbable que el gran y todo poderoso Viktor Nikiforov se tomara la molestia de notar a un medallista de bronce. Tiempo atrás, la única vez que se encontraron, Yuuri había sido un fan más entre miles de los que conoces un día y luego simplemente olvidas.

Viktor abrió la boca ligeramente, como si fuera a decir algo de nuevo, pero Yuuri se alejó antes de poder escuchar sus palabras y desapareció entre la muchedumbre que se aglomeraba en el pasillo. Viktor probablemente estaba mirando a alguien más de todas formas. Y realmente Yuuri no quería hablar con Viktor, no aún. No hasta que lograra ser mejor, no hasta que fuera una verdadera competencia para él.

No hasta que ganara el oro.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[Pagina 1 de 27]

[ < **1** 2 3 4 5…27  > ]

{anonimo}

No puedo creer que Viktor ganara de nuevo! Dos campeonatos mundiales seguidos y solo tiene 18 :D

            {anonimo}

Lo se!!! Nuestro niño crece muy rápido <3

             {anonimo}

             Su quad flip en el FS fue tan hermoso! :o realmente merecía el oro

 

{anonimo}

Alguien puede decirme que canción usó Viktor para su programa libre? Era tan bonita!

            3 respuestas **[Expandir]**

{anonimo}

El programa de Viktor fue realmente fuerte este año, se puede ver lo mucho que ha mejorado desde su senior debut.

          {anonimo}

           Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo anon

 

{anonimo}

Hey chicos, se supone que esta es una discusión que involucra a todos los patinadores del campeonato mundial!  Sé que todos amamos a Viktor pero podemos calmarnos un poco?  XD

        {anonimo}

        Pero si Viktor fue de lejos el mejor! Muller estropeó su programa libre, Hernandez se cayó en su último salto en combo, Lee  no tenía para nada un programa fuerte este año y los otros dos eran buenos pero no se pueden comparar con Nikiforov

         {anonimo}

         No lo sé. Como que a mí me gusto el programa de Lee

         {anonimo}

         Estas bromeando? No iba con él para nada!

 

{anonimo}

Con Nikiforov ahí afuera nadie más tiene oportunidad, fue aburrido ver el FS porque ya todos sabíamos quién iba a ganar. Al menos en los junior si hubo una buena competencia!

        {anonimo}

Verdad! Los Junior realmente lo hicieron muy bien! Me gustó especialmente ese pequeño chico japonés, fue una muy buena presentación para alguien de su edad

        {anonimo}

        Awwww si, él es adorable <3 <3

        {anonimo}

       Espero verlo de vuelta el próximo año, parece que será un patinador muy prometedor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor:  
> Y así Yuuri ganó su primera medalla!
> 
> Realmente quería que ganara el oro a la primera porque lo amo con todo mi corazón pero desafortunadamente el mundo real no funciona así y Yuuri aún es un patinador muy joven. Además, tal como en el canon, en este fic también tiene problemas de ansiedad durante las competencias lo cual es perjudicial para sus presentaciones.
> 
> Pero ganó el bronze y ahora está mas determinado que núnca ha avanzar hacia adelante para el próximo año!
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> Gracias a todos por sus reviews. En el cap anterior y el que posteé esta mañana vi comentarios acerca de si la ansiedad de Yuuri también estaba presente acá y como pueden ver si es así. A mi parecer este Yuuri es un Yuuri bastante IC y con fuerte base en el canon incluso en sus problemas. La diferencia es como logra reconocerlos mucho antes que en el canon y la forma en que lidia con ellos para que no se conviertan en un obstáculo en su camino a vencer a Viktor. En el canon la resolución de Yuuri era más relajada. No sabía si iba a ganar pero tampoco tenía la intención de perder. Sin embargo este Yuuri, debido a "traumas de la infancia" (LOL) que el Yuuri canónico no tuvo posee una resolución más fuerte para no perder. El busca derrotar a Viktor y esa es su motivación mas fuerte, pero aun así es humano y tiene defectos. Los mismo que su versión canónica XD
> 
> Y ustedes ¿De qué manera piensan que se desarrollara el pequeño Yuuri? ¿Qué onda con Viktor observando Yuuri? ¿Qué les parecen los comentarios de los fans? XD
> 
> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y disfruté mucho traduciéndolo, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo ustedes también :)
> 
> Recuerden pasar por el [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) de la autora a dejarle su opinión. No importa si es en español :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Programa corto de Yuuri: Nocturne - Secret Garden  
> Programa corto de VIktor: Waltz of Love - Eugen Doga  
> Programa libre de Yuuri: River Flows In You - Yiruma
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. You Know We’re Gona Be Legends/Sabes Que Vamos A Ser Leyendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.  
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora. 
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. Escuchar la canción del programa de Yuuri durante su rutina es especialmente importante para entender sus sentimientos. 
> 
> No se van a arrepentir :)
> 
> Ver notas al final porfavor.

 

En los meses que sobrevinieron entre su éxito en el Campeonato Mundial Junior y el comienzo del siguiente Junior Grand Prix, Yuuri se había encontrado más ocupado que nunca. Cada momento libre que tenía, Tanaka lo tenía practicando en la pista de hielo; haciéndolo trabajar arduamente en sus saltos, piruetas y secuencias de pasos, hasta que la cabeza de Yuuri empezaba a girar y su cuerpo a doler. Durante los pocos momentos en los que no estaba en la escuela o en la pista de patinaje, Yuuri se la pasaba en el estudio de Minako, practicando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Por las miradas que su familia le daba, Yuuri supo que estaban un poco preocupados por la casi obsesiva devoción que tenía hacia su entrenamiento, pero para su alivio, ellos nunca lo presionaron con respecto al tema. Racionalmente, Yuuri siempre supo que ellos habían asumido que el patinaje era simplemente un hobby para él, algo en lo que pudiera trabajar arduamente y de lo que pudiera sentirse orgulloso, pero que al final sería algo a lo que renunciaría eventualmente para buscar metas mucho más académicas y realistas. Pero Yuuri sabía en su corazón que el patinaje era su pasión. Patinar era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida, todo lo que siempre había querido hacer.

La perfección era algo que solo llegaría con la práctica, así que practicaba todo lo que podía y hacía a un lado cualquier otro pasatiempo para darle prioridad al hielo. Él sabía que eventualmente su familia entendería que este era el camino que había escogido; que después de ganar una medalla, Yuuri no iba simplemente a retirarse para continuar con alguna otra cosa. Pero por ahora, él se sentía contento con tener su apoyo aún si ellos no lo comprendían. La comida casera de su madre al final del día era a veces lo único que lo mantenía motivado al finalizar las agotadoras horas de práctica.

Yuuri amaba a su familia con todo su corazón, y solo podía esperar a que un día ellos finalmente entendieran por completo lo mucho que el patinaje significaba para él.

La única persona que parecía realmente entenderlo era Yuko. Sin falta, ella aún se encontraba con Yuuri en la pista de patinaje casi todos los días, a pesar de que ahora ella trabajaba allí medio tiempo para apoyar a su familia. En su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba trabajando u observando a Yuuri practicar, Yuko salía con Takeshi; uno de los patinadores mayores que solía molestar a Yuuri cuando era pequeño.

Al inicio, Yuuri se había sentido un poco lastimado cuando Yuko le había contado de su relación con el otro muchacho durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera por el campeonato mundial. Pero para su sorpresa, una vez que finalmente hubo llegado a Hasetsu, Takeshi  felicitó por su medalla con una palmada en su espalda, haciendo que Yuuri prometiera enseñarle alguno de sus movimientos en algún momento. Parecía que durante el tiempo que Yuuri estuvo fuera de la ciudad,  Takeshi finalmente había empezado a madurar, y el sentir de Yuuri por el muchacho empezó a cambiar gradualmente de disgusto a una rara amistad.

Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Yuko, y por extensión con Takeshi, dentro o fuera del hielo. Yuko había apoyado de todo corazón su decisión de continuar patinando como carrera. En secreto, incluso le entregó las llaves del "Ice Castle" para que pudiera practicar incluso después de que cerraran. De todas sus sesiones de práctica, esas eran las más valiosas para él. Las veces que podía patinar en silencio en medio de la pacífica noche sin nadie más allí para juzgarlo.

Yuko también estuvo tratando de ayudarlo a perfeccionar sus quads, algo que Tanaka había decretado como innecesario para ganar el oro pero que a regañadientes había aceptado enseñarle igual. El primer quad que estaba aprendiendo era el cuádruple toe loop, pero a pesar de intentar con todas sus fuerzas, Yuuri aún no había conseguido hacerlo bien. Aunque era joven y estaba en forma, el poder y la fuerza que necesitaba para las cuatro rotaciones estaba todavía ligeramente fuera de su alcance, ya que su cuerpo de niño se rehusaba a madurar y a brindarle la altura y el músculo que él sabía que tendría algún día. En las raras ocasiones en las que si lograba las rotaciones requeridas, en cambio no podía clavar el salto correctamente. El esfuerzo requerido lo dejaba exhausto y causaba que sus piernas se torcieran bajo él al hacer contacto con el hielo.

Yuko siempre estaba allí para animarlo, para presionarlo a levantarse e intentar de nuevo. Atentamente, ella le buscó varios artículos y videos online para tratar de ayudarlo a mejorar su técnica, pero hasta ahora nada había funcionado. Eso frustraba a Yuuri, lo carcomía por dentro. En este punto de su carrera, Viktor ya había sido capaz de realizar un quad flip en competencia y Yuuri ni siquiera podía lograr un quad toe loop. Tanaka trató de alentarlo señalando que muchos medallistas de oro Junior habían ganado antes sin la necesidad de un solo quad en ninguna de sus rutinas, pero dicha información hizo poco para aplacar su frustración.

Algunas veces durante la noche, cuando el cansancio se colaba hasta sus huesos luego de un duro día de entrenamiento, Yuuri observaba el poster que aún tenía colgado en su pared. Casi tres años habían pasado desde que lo consiguió para sí, pero los colores aún permanecían tan brillantes como al inicio. El autógrafo del chico Ruso escrito en letra cursiva parecía no haber sido tocado por el paso del tiempo. Yuuri miraba el poster y su mente viajaba tiempo atrás, y al día siguiente se levantaba a practicar más duro que nunca.

 

 

* * *

 

El segundo Junior Grand Prix de Yuuri tuvo un buen comienzo. Lo hizo bien en las eliminatorias, siendo respaldado por su familia que durante la segunda competencia lo animó desde la primera fila de las gradas. Por un golpe de suerte, la competencia a la que había sido asignado se llevó a cabo en Japón, lo cual significaba que su familia sería capaz de venir a verlo en vivo. Escuchar sus gritos de aliento desde las gradas había disparado su confianza inmensamente, y el apapacho de buena suerte de Vicchan lo había enviado al hielo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tener a su familia y a su perro allí observándolo triunfar lo había llenado de una cálida felicidad. Los brazos de su madre alrededor de su cuello y la lengua mojada de Vicchan en su cara lo llenaban de un sentimiento que era muy superior a tener una pesada medalla alrededor de su cuello.

Tal como el año anterior, Yuuri había pasado las eliminatorias y había llegado hasta la final. Pasó un breve periodo de tiempo de regreso en Hasetsu, y la pausa entre competencias afortunadamente coincidía con su cumpleaños número quince. Para la ocasión, sus padres habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa, solo una pequeña reunión entre ellos: Mari, Minako y Takeshi, además de unos cuantos amigos de la familia. Su madre hizo su famoso Katsudon, el cual Yuuri prácticamente aspiró, por una vez no importándole lo poco saludable que era ese plato o que tenía que tener cuidado de lo que comía antes de una gran competencia. Era su cumpleaños y estaba rodeado de gente que lo amaba, así que esa noche no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Después de que la fiesta hubo terminado, Yuuri regresó a su habitación a descansar junto con Vicchan, pero se dio cuenta que no podía conciliar el sueño. La presión por la final era enorme, y a pesar de haber conseguido ignorarla durante el día, ahora en la quietud de la noche esta simplemente volvió con rapidez. En la final del año pasado ni siquiera había logrado quedar en el podio, lo cual significaba que estaba vez tenía que lograrlo o sus sueños de continuar patinando profesionalmente en la división senior podrían venirse abajo antes de si quiera haber comenzado.

En la oscuridad de la noche, un rayo de débil luz de luna bailó a través de la habitación, iluminando los fríos ojos que lo observaban desde arriba en la pared, los mismos ojos que lo observaban cada noche cuando dormía allí. Los mismos ojos que a veces flotaban a través de sus sueños, como si de fantasmas se tratasen. Tiempo atrás, el Viktor en el poster lucía tan mayor y maduro ante la infantil vista de Yuuri, pero ahora le parecía demasiado joven. Su cara aún suave y redonda a pesar de la penetrante y fría apariencia en su mirada, su cuerpo aún flexible y con hombros delgados.

El Viktor de hoy en día lucía muy diferente. A los dieciocho, diecinueve en diciembre se recordó Yuuri, el cuerpo de Viktor había madurado en su totalidad y su rostro había perdido cualquier rastro de inocencia infantil. Su pecho y sus hombros se habían ampliado considerablemente y ya le había pegado su estirón, no de la forma torpe y desgarbada con la que les llegaba a la mayoría de los adolescentes varones, sino de manera agraciada. Ninguno de sus movimientos había sido entorpecido por los cambios en su cuerpo, hasta donde Yuuri sabía, pero su estilo de patinaje era sutilmente diferente para compensar.

Lo más sorprendente fue que temprano ese año, luego del campeonato mundial, Viktor se había cortado la larga cabellera que había sido su marca personal por tanto tiempo. En un brusco contraste, los mechones plateados ahora estaban afeitados al nivel de su nuca, con unos cuantos posándose y meneándose encima de su ojo con sus movimientos. Las revistas de chisme ya llevaban tiempo especulando y discutiendo sobre la razón del cambio, pero en lo que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo era en que el nuevo look le sentaba muy bien al patinador. Yuuri no podía discutirles eso, a pesar de que secretamente extrañaba su larga cabellera. Cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

Viktor era mayor ahora, al igual que Yuuri. El chico que lo miraba desde arriba en el póster tenía quince, la misma edad que Yuuri tenía ahora. Viktor había hecho historia justo antes de su cumpleaños número dieciséis en el Junior Grand Prix Final, donde había roto el récord mundial por el puntaje final más alto en la historia de los Junior. Ahora era el turno de Yuuri.

No sabía si eso lo emocionaba o lo aterraba. Todo lo que sabía era que si quería encarar a Viktor como un compañero competidor algún día, entonces tenía que tener éxito en la competencia. De otro modo, todo su esfuerzo sería inútil.

 

 

* * *

  

En el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri lo hizo mucho mejor que el año anterior. Tanaka le brindó ánimos estrepitosamente durante su programa corto, donde Yuuri patinó con una obstinada motivación, rehusándose esta vez a caer preso de aquellos nervios que lo habían invadido el año pasado. Terminó con un puntaje considerablemente alto, el cual para satisfacción de ambos lo llevó a estar muy cerca de liderar la tabla de puntuaciones.

Sin embargo, para su programa libre al día siguiente los nervios habían vuelto. Estar tan alto en la tabla de posiciones de la final añadió la presión de tener que patinar igual de bien que el día anterior, presión a la que él no estaba acostumbrado. A pesar de que Yuuri se rehusaba a dejarse sobreponer por el miedo que había acabado con él el año anterior, los nervios aún estaba presentes.

Lo hizo bien durante su presentación, sus movimientos fueron precisos y concisos, pero cada patinador antes que él había realizado al menos un quad en su programa y Yuuri estaba aterrado de que su puntaje técnico no fuera lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar al resto. Normalmente,  Yuuri ganaba la mayor cantidad de sus puntos por los elementos en su presentación, pero la mayoría de los patinadores se enfocaban en los elementos técnicos y llenaban sus rutinas de tantos saltos avanzados como pudieran.

Mientras se preparaba para un triple toe loop, Yuuri cambió de parecer al último minuto, determinado a ir a por un quad. Clavó la punta de su patín en el hielo y se lanzó al aire, sin embargo incluso antes de caer supo que no había sido suficiente. A penas si había logrado las rotaciones requeridas ya que su técnica aún no era lo suficientemente buena para clavar el salto apropiadamente, razón por la cual tropezó tan pronto como su pie tocó el hielo, golpeándose contra el frío suelo para luego levantarse y continuar con su rutina, desesperado por no perder el tiempo de la música.

No fue un error fatal. Técnicamente había logrado las rotaciones requeridas para que el salto contara como un quad, pero el aterrizaje fallido le había costado puntos que no se podía permitir perder y había bajado su puntuación general. Tanto su programa corto como el libre eran fuertes este año, por lo que Yuuri aun pudo llegar fácilmente al tercer lugar y quedar detrás del medallista de plata solo por muy poco.

Pero no era lo suficientemente bueno.

El bronce pudo haber sido aceptable el año pasado, pero Yuuri estaba furioso consigo mismo. Viktor había estado parado allí mismo hace tres años con una medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello y un récord mundial en sus manos. Una medalla de bronce no se podía comparar.

Tanaka trató de consolar a Yuuri después de que la ceremonia terminara, pero Yuuri lo había alejado, molesto consigo mismo. Si no hubiera intentando ese estúpido cuádruple toe loop, su presentación entera no se hubiera venido abajo y  unos minutos atrás hubiera estado parado en la parte más alta del podio.

Se juró que no cometería el mismo error de nuevo.

 

 

* * *

 

Tres meses, un programa corto y exhaustivas e incontables horas de entrenamiento después, Yuuri se encontraba parado sobre el hielo del Campeonato Mundial preparándose para su programa libre, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que superaba el estruendoso sonido de la multitud.

Afortunadamente, su programa corto había salido bien el día anterior, permitiéndole liderar la tabla de puntuaciones. A diferencia del Grand Prix Final, esta vez Yuuri había enfocado todo su esfuerzo en la presentación en lugar de los elementos técnicos. Los saltos de alta dificultad le darían puntos, pero los que fallara le mermarían más de los que pudiera haber ganado. Su verdadero talento yacía en la emoción de su patinaje, su interpretación de la música, la belleza de sus movimientos; no en la dificultad de sus saltos. Durante los pasados 3 meses, Tanaka había creado un programa que resaltaría todo eso.

El tema que había escogido para el Campeonato Mundial era "Victoria", una atrevida decisión que los comentaristas no dudaron en mencionar. Yuuri sabía para sus adentros que era una jugada arriesgada. Si perdía, sería mucho más humillante ahora y podría destruir su carrera. Pero él necesitaba esto. Necesitaba creer que podía conseguirlo, y este programa era la forma de hacerlo.

La [música ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLK50iS81bM)de su rutina había sido especialmente escogida para encajar en la historia que quería contar. Empezó lenta y simple, unos cuantos acordes del piano que sonaban oscuros y melancólicos. Yuuri realizó sus primeros movimientos con la misma deliberada lentitud, en armonía con la canción. Esta era la parte del programa que representaba cuando su deseo de ganar era solo eso, un deseo. Un sueño imposible.

Lentamente la música empezó a construirse a su alrededor, tornándose más rápida y sonando más alto al tiempo que Yuuri patinaba su ritmo. Los movimientos acelerándose, pasión llenando cada uno de sus pasos. Este era el punto de la historia donde había comenzado a competir, donde pudo comenzar a hacer sus sueños realidad. Justo donde estaba ahora, parado en el hielo con la victoria al alcance de su mano. Tan cerca, y a la vez ligeramente lejana. Pero no por mucho.

En un abrupto golpe el sonido de la música alcanzó su crescendo, al mismo tiempo que Yuuri clavaba un salto combinado perfectamente, los aplausos viniendo de la multitud sonaron estruendosamente. En su mente Yuuri podía vislumbrar la escena delante de sí, la historia que estaba tejiendo con la música y su cuerpo. Esta era la parte del cuento que aún no había alcanzado, la parte que aún estaba por venir.

La música se elevó con trompetas sonando triunfantes y Yuuri se elevó con ella. Aquí es donde estaría, aquí es a donde la historia lo llevaría algún día. Este era el momento donde vencería a Viktor. La imagen era tan clara que podía distinguirla frente a él, superpuesta en los expectantes rostros de la audiencia. Él, Yuuri, parado en el podio con una medalla de oro colgada de manera triunfal alrededor de su cuello. Viktor con una expresión llena de shock en su rostro, mirándolo hacia arriba. La victoria en todo su esplendor.

Esa era la historia que contaba con su programa. Esa era la historia que haría realidad.

Las triunfales notas de la canción terminaron abruptamente y el frenético vigor con el que Yuuri había estado patinando terminó con ellas. El crescendo regresando al sonido melancólico del piano con el que había iniciado la canción. Aquí era donde la brillante visión del futuro retornaba al presente. A su "yo" actual, a su "yo" que aún no era un ganador, pero determinado a convertirse en uno; con la victoria en su mente y su corazón. Esa era la historia que patinaba, sus deseos, sus ambiciones todos mezclados en uno. Yuuri había patinado con más pasión que nunca en su vida.

Mientras las últimas notas desaparecían finalmente se permitió descansar, posicionándose en el centro de la pista con el sudor bajando por su rostro y pegando su cabello a su piel. El sonido de una completa explosión llegó a sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Los gritos y cánticos de la audiencia lo golpearon como un maremoto. La fuerza de esta casi lo pone de rodillas y miró hacia arriba, desconcertado. Todo el mundo estaba de pie, todas las miradas fijas en él. El presentador gritaba por los parlantes y llamaba su presentación "una de esas que se ve solo una vez en la vida".

Yuuri a penas y podía procesar todo. Durante la presentación se había encerrado en su propia cabeza, enfocándose en nada más que en la historia que quería contar. El repentino regreso a la realidad fue un shock para él y apenas podía comprender los elogios que le lanzaban.

Sintiéndose un poco tembloroso Yuuri abandonó la pista y Tanaka estaba allí para recibirlo. Palmeó a Yuuri en la espalda y este se sorprendió al ver que el normalmente severo hombre estaba sonriendo plenamente a su estudiante.

—Bien hecho Yuuri —le había gritado Tanaka a través del ruido—. No sé en que estabas pensando, pero lo que sea que fuera te acaba de ganar una medalla de oro

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Las palabras de Tanaka no podrían ser confirmadas sino hasta que el último patinador hubiera realizado su presentación y las puntuaciones oficiales fueran anunciadas; pero cuando el momento llegó, no había nada que discutir.

Yuuri había ganado el oro.

Parado en el podio, Yuuri sintió que estaba soñando despierto. El frío metal colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Pesado, sólido y muy  _real_ ; Yuuri no pudo evitar la embobada expresión en su rostro cuando la tocaba, el dorado brillo tintineando con la luz de las miles de cámaras.

A pesar de todas sus esperanzas, de todos sus sueños, apenas podía creer que realmente lo había logrado. Finalmente había ganado una medalla de oro. Él era el Campeón Mundial Junior y sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho a causa de la felicidad.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

Luego de que la ceremonia terminara, Yuuri y Tanaka esperaron en el área reservada exclusivamente para los patinadores y las personas con pases VIP. Algo pareció llamar la atención de Tanaka. Con una sonrisa poco característica, el hombre saludó a dos distantes figuras que venían desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sin sus gafas, Yuuri no podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero si podía ver la borrosa figura de un hombre alto y bien construido, con un largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja detrás de su cabeza. Junto a él estaba un pequeño niño de piel y cabello oscuros, saltando alegremente y siguiendo al hombre mayor.

—Celestino —Tanaka había llamado mientras las dos figuras llegaban hasta donde estaban ellos—. No pensé que verte por aquí.

—¡Hiroki! —respondió el llamado Celestino, sonando complacido—. Había escuchado que alguien finalmente te había sacado de tu retiro, y después de la presentación que acabo de ver ya sé el porqué. —Le brindó a Yuuri un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Yuuri agachó su cabeza, avergonzado por el elogio.

—Este es Celestino Cialdini, un viejo socio mío de mis días como entrenador profesional —le dijo  Tanaka a Yuuri, quien le brindó al hombre mayor una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, pero prefiriendo no hablar de todos modos. Su inglés había mejorado mucho, gracias a la insistencia de Tanaka de que si algún día quería volverse un patinador profesional en la división sénior entonces tenía que hablarlo fluidamente. Pero aún no tenía demasiada práctica hablándolo con personas fuera de Japón, y no quería avergonzarse a sí mismo enfrente de uno de los viejos amigos de su entrenador.

—Y este es mi nuevo patinador, Phichit Chulanont —añadió Celestino a la vez que señalaba al chico a su lado, quien le dio a Yuuri un entusiasta saludo con la mano—. Hará su debut como Junior la próxima temporada, por lo que vendrá a mi club de patinaje en Detroit para entrenar conmigo este año.

—¡Estuviste genial allí afuera! —le dijo el chico de cabello negro, "Phichit",  con una sonrisa llena de emoción—. No puedo esperar a verte patinar en la división sénior.

Sonrojándose ligeramente ante el entusiasta y completamente sincero elogio, Yuuri dejó salir un torpe "Gracias", devolviendole la sonrisa de manera un poco dubitativa.

—¡Deberías venir a Detroit y unírteme Yuuri! —exclamó Phichit, mirando con expectativa a Celestino quien le devolvió la sonrisa indulgentemente—. Podríamos entrenar juntos.

—Vamos, vamos Phichit.  Yuuri ya tiene su propio entrenador —le regañó Celestino ligeramente, aunque su tono era juguetón.

—Sin embargo —regresó a ver a Yuuri con un rostro reflexivo—, si algún día decides considerarlo, yo estaría feliz de aceptarte. Dirijo un club de patinaje en Detroit para entrenar patinadores de ambas divisiones, junior y sénior. Tenemos un buen programa educativo y lazos estrechos con la Universidad local para que puedas estudiar una carrera con una beca completa si continuas patinando campeonatos para el club. Usualmente tendrías que pasar una entrevista y varias pruebas de patinaje, pero bueno, claramente ya has probado que eres exactamente el tipo de persona que necesitamos.

—¡Vamos, Yuuri! —le suplicó Phichit, para luego sacar su teléfono y tomar una rápida foto de ambos. Yuuri estaba casi seguro de que su rostro estaba congelado en una expresión llena de shock, pero eso no detuvo al muchacho más joven. Se despidió de Yuuri moviendo su mano entusiastamente mientras él y Celestino se alejaban, dejando a Yuuri solo con Tanaka.

Yuuri se volteó hacia Tanaka con una preocupada expresión en su rostro, abriendo la boca para decirle que no estaba considerando abandonar a su entrenador tan pronto como una mejor oferta se le presentara, pero Tanaka lo detuvo con la mano, su expresión inusualmente seria.

—No desprecies la oferta tan fácilmente, Yuuri —le reprendió Tanaka, a lo que Yuuri cerró su boca de golpe, sus ojos ampliándose ante las inesperadas palabras—. Soy un hombre viejo, me retiré a Hasetsu para tener una vida tranquila, enseñar a unos cuantos niños y vivir junto al mar. Por supuesto que cuando te conocí difícilmente me pude negar a tus peticiones de un entrenamiento más avanzado, y estoy orgulloso de lo lejos que has llegado, pero no puedo ser tu entrenador para siempre. Ahora que has ganado un título mundial habrá muchos mejores entrenadores que estarán más que felices de recibirte. Celestino cuenta con mi recomendación personal.

Yuuri abrió su boca para protestar, para decir que Tanaka era un gran entrenador y que no podía imaginar entrenar con nadie más, pero Tanaka lo detuvo de nuevo antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Solo piénsalo Yuuri —dijo, su tono ligero y apaciguador—. Te he enseñado todo lo que he podido, y si realmente vas enserio acerca de hacer tu senior debut en el Grand Prix final la próxima temporada, entonces necesitarás un coach más joven y con más experiencia en el entrenamiento de medallistas que yo. La oferta de Celestino es buena. No puedes quedarte en Hasetsu para siempre si quieres ser un campeón. Solo piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri abrió su boca para hablar por tercera vez pero la volvió a cerrar antes de que alguna palabra pudiera salir, no estando realmente seguro de qué decir. Tanaka le había enseñado en el "Ice Castle" desde que era pequeño, había aceptado salir de su retiro por unos cuantos años cuando Yuuri había empezado a patinar internacionalmente, pero tenía razón. La división sénior era un nivel de patinaje completamente diferente, y Yuuri tendría que hacer sacrificios si quería unirse a ese mundo.

Pero amaba a su familia, amaba Hasetsu a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de dejar todo atrás para entrenar en un país extraño donde todo sería diferente y todas las personas que lo apoyaban estarían al otro lado del mundo.

No sabía qué hacer.

 

  

* * *

 

 

  

Horas después, Yuuri se encontró escondido en un cubículo del baño que estaba en medio del corredor principal del estadio, sentado en uno de los sanitarios con la puerta cerrada y tratando desesperadamente de decidir qué hacer. Durante las últimas horas, había estado sospesando las opciones en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero tomar la decisión parecía tan imposible ahora como lo fue en el momento que se le había presentado la opción.

¿Estaba realmente listo para dejar atrás todo lo que conocía por una mejor oportunidad de ganar el oro?

Con un suspiro frustrado, Yuuri se levantó y abrió la puerta del cubículo, decidiendo meditar acerca del problema en algún otro momento cuando su mente estuviera más clara y pudiera sospesar sus opciones de manera imparcial. Estaba tan atrapado en sus propios pensamientos que apenas registró el suave chasquido de la puerta al abrirse, por lo que tropezó con el hombre entraba desde el otro lado.

Tropezando hacia atrás al golpear el cuerpo delante de sí , Yuuri frenéticamente ajustó sus gafas sobre su nariz dejando salir su voz temblorosa y llena de pánico. 

 —Lo siento, no vi...

Gradualmente sus palabras se fueron apagando cuando Yuuri alzó la mirada del amplio pecho delante de sí para encontrarse con los ojos de la otra persona, pasando por la chaqueta de patinaje blanca con las letras "RU" estampadas, el plateado cabello que brillaba ligeramente bajo la sombría luz del baño, hasta el rostro de atractivos rasgos delante de él.

Viktor Nikiforov estaba parado justo frente a él, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido por la repentina aparición del pequeño chico Japonés que había chocado con él y había hecho el ridículo con sus nerviosas disculpas. Las mejillas del ruso estaban un poco sonrojadas y respiraba con ligera dificultad, como si hubiera estado corriendo justo un momento antes. Yuuri asumió que el ruso había estado corriendo de los paparazzi que aún andaban como enjambre en los pasillos del estadio. Desde su sénior debut, la popularidad de Viktor había aumentado, y tanto la prensa como los fans pedían tener un vistazo del joven muchacho en cada evento al que asistía.

Muy aparte del porque estaba allí, la desafortunada verdad de las circunstancias era que Yuuri ahora estaba atrapado en el baño con Viktor Nikiforov bloqueando la única salida. Desde su fatídico primer encuentro, Yuuri había ensayado en su mente exactamente lo que le diría cuando finalmente se encontraran de nuevo. El cómo se regodearía en su triunfo sobre el otro chico, el cómo le recordaría al otro patinador la forma en que había despreciado a Yuuri cuando se conocieron, cómo le preguntaría el qué se sentía haber estado equivocado y ser vencido por el pequeño cerdito al que le dijo que no podía patinar.

Desafortunadamente, todos los encuentros en su loca imaginación solo se habían dado en base a un hecho crucial, el hecho de que solo se acercaría a Viktor una vez que lo hubiera derrotado y obtenido la medalla de oro en el proceso. Encontrárselo antes era posiblemente lo peor que le pudo pasar a Yuuri.

Había ganado una medalla de oro, sí. Pero solamente en la división Junior. El mismo Viktor había hecho eso y mucho, mucho más. El patinador Ruso probablemente ni siquiera supiera quien era él y esta situación no aplicaba ni remotamente a ninguno de los fantasiosos escenarios que Yuuri había estado soñando durante los últimos tres años. No sabía que decir o que hacer. Después de tenerle resentimiento a Viktor por tantos años, Yuuri habría pensado que tendría mucho que decir, pero incluso ahora que el encuentro se alargaba más y más entrando a un insoportable e incómodo silencio, Yuuri continuaba sin poder completar su oración. Las palabras de enojo dirigidas al otro muchacho quedando estancadas en su garganta.

Después de varios segundos, cuando finalmente fue claro que era poco probable que Yuuri volviera a hablar, Viktor lanzó una risa algo incomoda y dio un paso atrás, sus ojos atentos y fijos en el rostro de Yuuri.

—¿Eres el medallista de oro junior, verdad? ¿Yuuri Katsuki? —preguntó, el acento sonando pesado en su lengua.

Yuuri parpadeó un poco, la sorpresa llenado sus facciones. ¿Viktor sabía su nombre? Eso era increíblemente inesperado, a falta de mejor expresión.

Aunque de cierto modo tenía sentido, Yuuri era el medallista de oro sin importar la división de la que viniera dicha medalla; y aún más importante, había hecho públicos sus planes de realizar su sénior debut en la serie del Grand Prix la próxima temporada. Tenía sentido que Viktor estuviera analizando la posible competencia sin importar que tan nuevos fueran. Tenía títulos que defender después de todo.

Yuuri asintió dudosamente, aún reacio a hablar; ya que incluso si lo hacía, no sabría qué decir.

Después de esperar unos segundos, y calculando que esa sería toda la respuesta que recibiría de Yuuri, Viktor pasó sus dedos por su cabello en lo que al nipón le pareció un gesto nervioso, y miró a un lado brevemente antes de regresar su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vi tu programa libre hoy. Fue una buena presentación y el tema que elegiste fue bastante audaz. También ganaste sin ningún quad, lo cual es muy impresionante, y más porque todos los demás patinadores de tu edad ya pueden realizarlos en competencia.

Yuuri se movió incomodo ante la mención de sus quads, la pérdida del Grand Prix aun quemando con vergüenza en la parte principal de su mente. Por su puesto que Viktor escogería esa falla en particular para mofarse de él. El perfecto Viktor Nikiforov había estado realizando quads en competencia durante años, incluso mucho antes de tener la edad de Yuuri. Su inhabilidad para realizar quads era solo otra falta, otra cosa que Viktor usaría como prueba de que nunca vería a Yuuri como un compañero competidor, como un patinador decente.

—Vi tu presentación el año pasado en el Grand Prix —continuó Viktor, aparentemente inconsciente de la rabia interna de Yuuri que hervía justo debajo de la superficie—. Tu aterrizaje en el toe loop estuvo fuera de balance, es por eso que te caíste. Necesitas trabajar en encontrar tu centro durante las piruetas si vas a competir en la división sénior.

Yuuri hervía internamente, todos esos años de enojo hacia Viktor regresaron repentinamente en una sobrecogedora ola de resentimiento. Por supuesto que todo lo que Viktor querría hacer al encontrarse de nuevo con él era criticarlo. El leopardo no podía cambiar sus manchas, y ciertamente Viktor Nikiforov nunca podría dejar de ser un arrogante y condescendiente asno sin importar cuantos años pasaran. Nunca vería a Yuuri como un buen patinador, como un compañero competidor, como un verdadero desafío para el oro. Aún era el estúpido niño gordo que no podía patinar y que necesitaba consejos del gran Viktor Nikiforov si quería aunque sea pararse en el hielo.

 _«_ _Bueno, que se joda_ _»_ pensó Yuuri con la rabia aún amarga en el fondo de su garganta por contener las palabras que quería gritarle al otro muchacho, un montón de palabras insultantes en japonés que reflejaban plenamente su sentir y que nadie podría traducir adecuadamente al inglés.  _«_ _Podrá no verme como un competidor ahora, pero un día lo hará. Un día se arrepentirá de no haberme tomado en serio. Un día lo derrotaré en frente de todo el mundo, cuando más le importe, y cuando me miré parado arriba de el en el podio, le voy a recordar todo lo que me dijo y se dará cuenta exactamente de lo equivocado que estaba_ _»._

Dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto, Yuuri empujo bruscamente al muchacho y se arrastró fuera del baño, azotando la puerta detrás de sí tan fuerte como podía y sin llegar a ver la desconcertada expresión del otro patinador por la forma en que salió. Si hubiera sido capaz, se hubiera quedado a decirle a Viktor exactamente lo que tenía qué hacer con su condescendiente y estúpido consejo, pero las lágrimas de enojo ya se habían empezado a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos , y si de algo estaba seguro Yuuri era de que jamás permitiría que Viktor lo viera llorar. Jamás.

Iba a derrotar a Viktor algún día. Lo haría sin importar el costo. Eso se prometió Yuuri.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Pocos días después, Yuuri y Tanaka volaron de regreso a Hasetsu, donde Yuuri se sentó con su familia a tener una larga discusión que duró hasta bien entrada la noche. Su madre había lagrimeado cuando había traído el tema de Detroit a colación, pero al final todos habían aceptado que era lo mejor para él. Los arreglos habían sido hechos rápidamente después de tomar la decisión, y menos de un mes después de volver a Japón, Yuuri se encontraba despidiéndose llorosamente de su familia: de Vicchan, de Yuko, de Takeshi, Minako y Tanaka.

Menos de un mes después de volver a Japón, Yuuri se embarcó en un avión hacia Detroit y trató desesperadamente de no mirar atrás.

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

**L**

**La estrella Japonesa de Patinaje Artístico en ascenso, Katsuki Yuuri, hará su Senior Debut en la próxima Serie del Gran Prix.**

Por Lauren Munro

El patinador artístico Japonés Yuuri Katsuki, o Katsuki Yuuri como es conocido en su tierra natal; Japón, asombró al mundo del patinaje artístico en el pasado Campeonato Mundial Junior con una presentación verdaderamente espectacular que capturó el interés de todos los fans del patinaje alrededor del mundo. El muchacho de quince años presentó su mejor coreografía durante un hermoso programa libre que tuvo a la audiencia que observaba con el corazón en la garganta, y que le ganó la medalla de oro y el título de Campeón Mundial Junior. Algunos en la comunidad del patinaje artístico han comenzado a comparar a Katsuki con el patinador Ruso, Viktor Nikiforov, quien aún mantiene el título del patinador Junior más exitoso en la historia. Mientras Katsuki quizá no se compare con el impresionante legado de Nikiforov, sus propios logros en el mundo del patinaje artístico hasta la fecha no pueden ser fácilmente despreciados.

Katsuki empezó su carrera con competencias locales en Japón, haciéndose camino arriba para competir a Nivel Nacional en donde empezó a llamar la atención del público con su apasionado patinaje y emotiva secuencia de pasos. Una vez que pasó la edad de restricción para realizar patinaje internacional como Junior, realizó su debut en el Junior Grand Prix de la temporada pasada donde desafió expectativas y logró llegar a la final, aunque desafortunadamente no logró un puesto en el podio. Desde allí, procedió a ganar al bronce en el Campeonato Mundial Junior, donde empezó a atraer la atención internacionalmente.

Seguido de su éxito en el Campeonato Mundial Junior, Katsuki fue directo a ganar el bronce en el más reciente Junior Grand Prix, procediendo luego a elevar su apuesta en el Campeonato mundial Junior de esta temporada donde ganó su primera medalla de oro. Su presentación en el programa libre fue particularmente notable, su audaz elección de tema, una música arrebatadora y un inmaculado patinaje juntándose para crear una presentación que será muy difícil de olvidar.

Katsuki, quien es conocido por perder puntos en los elementos técnicos debido a errores en sus saltos, pero compensando la pérdida con puntajes maestros por su presentación artística, creó su programa libre ganador con la mira puesta en una interpretación artística perfecta, en lugar de optar por buscar ganar puntos en los elementos técnicos con saltos de gran dificultad como la mayoría de los patinadores de su edad. Una impresionante hazaña que además ha sido alabada como el regreso del verdadero patinaje artístico. Sin embargo, aún queda la pregunta de si Katsuki, quien aún no ha podido clavar un quad en competencia, será capaz de competir con patinadores mayores y mucho más experimentados técnicamente cuando pase a la división senior la próxima temporada.

Katsuki nació en un pequeño pueblo en Japón llamado Hasetsu, donde su familia maneja una de las últimas aguas termales en funcionamiento. Entrenó en la pista de hielo local, y fue formalmente entrenado y dirigido por el retirado instructor de la localidad durante sus dos años en la división Junior. Después de alcanzar el título de Campeón del Mundo en la última temporada, firmó con Celestino Cialdini como su nuevo coach y se mudó a la las instalaciones en Detroit para entrenar para su sénior Debut.

A pesar de que la crítica aún duda de si Katsuki podrá o no mantener su racha ganadora en la altamente competitiva arena del patinaje artístico senior la próxima temporada, es muy claro que definitivamente es una estrella en ascenso con un brillante futuro por delante. Es indudablemente un patinador sobre el cual mantener el ojo, y es obvio para todo el que lo vea actuar que llegará muy lejos en el mundo del patinaje.

Los demás encargados del papeleo simplemente le deseamos suerte, y esperamos que sepa que estaremos observando su sénior debut con gran interés. Katsuki es el primer patinador Junior, desde que Nikiforov se unió a la división sénior, en causar tal conmoción; y el tener a ambos patinando en la misma división hará de la próxima una muy interesante temporada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor (resumidas)  
> Viktor, Viktor mi pobre y dulce niño, ¿por qué eres tan malo con la gente? ¡Especialmente con pequeños quinceañeros que ya de por si te odian! ¡Trataste muy duro y aun así todo salió completamente mal!
> 
> Ah, problemas de comunicación en su máxima expresión.
> 
> Viktor y Yuuri tienen finalmente su segunda interacción, la cual definitivamente no fue como ninguno de los dos intentó o pensó que sería. Pero se encontraran de nuevo, esta vez como patinadores rivales en la misma división.
> 
> ¡Manténganse sintonizados amigos!
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de la traductora: Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejarón kudos el cap pasado. Son muy amables en agradecerme por la traducción. La verdad lo hago con mucho gusto ya que este es un fic que realmente amo y quiero compartirlo con ustedes y espero que ustedes también puedan compartirlo con quien desee leer. 
> 
> La cosa finalmente se empieza a poner intensa entre Yuuri y Viktor. El pobre quedó bastante en shock con la reacción de Yuuri XD  
> Debo decirles que la rutina y la música de Yuuri en este capitulo es una de mis favoritas para él hasta ahora, la música elegida por Reiya-san tiene tanto sentimiento y realmente transmite y cuenta la historia del sueño de Yuuri. La he amado realmente y espero que hayan llegado a sentir lo mismo. :)
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer!  
> Recuerden pasarse por el fic original cuyo link está las notas iniciales del capitulo 1. 
> 
> Si les gusta el fic pueden dejarle su opinión en su blog en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> No importa si escriben en español. Ella amará conocer su opinión :)  
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!


	5. All I Ever Wanted Was the World/Todo Lo Que Siempre Quise Fue El Mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. Solo tiene que darle click en las palabras subrayadas. 
> 
> No se van a arrepentir :)
> 
> Ver notas al final porfavor.

 

Detroit no era para nada lo que Yuuri había esperado.

A pesar de haber viajado lejos varias veces durante sus competencias, la experiencia de Yuuri con respecto a países extranjeros estaba meramente limitada a habitaciones de hotel y pistas de patinaje. Durante todos los años que llevaba compitiendo no había tenido que viajar a los Estados Unidos (USA) ni una sola vez. Cuando recién llegó, estuvo en shock. Todo era muy brillante, ruidoso y completamente extraño para él. Fue aterrador.

Sin embargo, gradualmente se había empezado a acostumbrar. Phichit, el muchacho menor a él que había conocido en el Campeonato Mundial Junior junto a Celestino, lo había ayudado inmensamente. Él siempre era muy brillante y alegre. Además, ellos dos habían hecho clic instantáneamente, convirtiéndose en amigos.

Habían muchos patinadores extranjeros entrenando con Celestino, pero Phichit había sido la persona que le hizo sentirse como en casa, y tenía la sensación de que el joven tailandés pensaba lo mismo de él. Juntos habían recorrido el desconcertante mundo que era USA, ayudándose mutuamente para entender las nuevas y extrañas normas culturales, riendo y bromeando juntos cuando alguno de ellos hacía algo particularmente embarazoso, lo cual sucedía más de lo que Yuuri quisiera admitir. Phichit se adaptaba mucho más fácil que él al extraño estilo de vida estadounidense, y siempre estaba allí para arrastrarlo a experimentar el mundo. Con Phichit, Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo divirtiéndose más de lo que jamás se había divertido en años.

No pasó mucho antes de que se volvieran inseparables; tanto así que entre los patinadores se creó una broma de que, si querías encontrar a Yuuri entonces todo lo que necesitabas hacer era encontrar a Phichit, y viceversa. Después de las primeras semanas, Celestino les permitió cambiarse de habitación y convertirse en compañeros de cuarto, lo cual fortaleció muchísimo su amistad.

Durante las malas noches de Yuuri, cuando extrañaba su casa tan desesperadamente que todo lo que quería hacer era hundirse bajo las mantas y llorar, Phichit se sentaba en la cama junto a él. A veces charlando acerca del día, o enseñándole tailandés  para que pudiera mantener su mente distraída; cuando eso fallaba, se convertía en el hombro sobre el cual Yuuri podía llorar. Su relación funcionaba de la misma manera para ambos, cuando era Phichit el que tenía un ataque de desesperada nostalgia por la vida que había dejado atrás en Bangkok, era Yuuri quien le regresaba el favor. Ellos se apoyaban el uno al otro, y Yuuri estaba muy contento por tener un amigo como Phichit.

A pesar de lo mucho que extrañaba Hasetsu y Japón, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que realmente disfrutaba vivir en Detroit. El lugar en sí mismo podría ser extraño, pero al menos había encontrado un amigo en Phichit, quien de excelente forma lo ayudó a  transformar ese miedo que tenía de vivir en un país lejano y lo convirtió en un gran deseo de vivir aventuras. El entrenamiento era bueno también, a pesar de que era más duro de lo que Yuuri había estado haciendo en Hasetsu, si es que eso era posible. Celestino lo estaba presionando más de lo que jamás había sido presionado, y estaba feliz por ello. Necesitaba que así fuera si quería ganar.

En otro afortunado giro de eventos, a pesar de que tenían planeado patinar en diferentes divisiones, Celestino les permitió a Yuuri y a Phichit entrenar juntos mucho más seguido. Era una bendición. Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a entrenar solo y sin ser observado por extraños, y al no tener a Phichit cerca sus nervios se habían llevado lo mejor de él varias veces. Odiaba ser observado cuando entrenaba, especialmente por los otros patinadores en el club.

No era que no le agradaran los otros patinadores, pero él nunca había sido una persona particularmente extrovertida. Hacer amigos no era algo fácil para Yuuri ya que no sabía cómo acercárseles.

No ayudaba que muchos de ellos parecieran, extrañamente, ligeramente impresionados con él. Aunque Yuuri no entendía como alguien podía sentirse impresionado con  _él_  de todas las personas, Phichit le había señalado que tenía que ver con su reputación. Era el Campeón Mundial Junior, y con solo quince años ya tenía tres medallas en sus manos. A pesar de que las sesiones de entrenamiento estaban cerradas al público, cualquier patinador podía venir y observarlo en cualquier momento, y Yuuri se percató de que sus sesiones siempre parecían estar más concurridas. Era inquietante. No estaba acostumbrado a tener toda esa atención sobre él cuando no estaba en alguna competencia, y extrañaba su tiempo de patinaje nocturno en Hasetsu.

Las sesiones en las que especialmente odiaba que hubiera gente viéndolo, eran en las que tenía que aprender sus saltos. Ya de por si, Yuuri peleaba para realizar los difíciles saltos, y la presión de tener audiencia solo lo hacía peor. Bajo el experto ojo de Celestino, su técnica había mejorado lo suficiente, y se notaba en el hecho de que podía clavar su quad toe loop más seguido durante la práctica, pero las expectantes miradas que lo seguían constantemente lo desconcentraban. 

La inconsistencia se convirtió en el rasgo principal de sus saltos. Algunos días podía clavar el difícil quad, y otros fallaba en cada intento para al final abandonar la pista de hielo muy desanimado. Algo parecía estar faltando en sus saltos y nada de lo que hacía parecía corregirlo. Celestino insistía en que solo necesitaba más confianza en su habilidad, pero si ese era el caso entonces Yuuri no veía mucha esperanza para él. La última vez que había tratado de clavar un quad en competencia había fallado frente a todo el mundo, por lo que su confianza para realizar los saltos era muy limitada.

Durante una sesión en particular, Phichit lo estaba observando desde el banquillo, donde había sido relegado luego de que Celestino lo cachara varias veces tratando de practicar quads con Yuuri. Parecía simplemente no ser capaz de hacerlo bien. Era una frustración interminable. Podía hacerlo, él  _sabía_ que podía, pero el salto no quería salir. Ese día, Yuuri había fallado en clavarlo tantas veces que sus manos tenían raspones al rojo vivo por golpear el hielo y pudo sentir las lágrimas de frustración formarse en sus ojos. Si le faltaba constancia para clavar el salto solo en la práctica ¿cómo esperaba poder clavar uno en competencia?

Después de otro intento fallido, Celestino suspiró y lo llamó a un lado de la pista, entregándole una botella de agua y una toalla para que se limpiara las gotas de sudor formándose en su frente.

—Pienso que deberíamos tomarnos el día libre Yuuri —le dijo al patinador, palmeando confortablemente el hombro de Yuuri—. Puedes hacer el salto, lo hemos visto. Todo tiene que ver con tu confianza ahora. Vamos a tomarnos un descanso y podrás intentarlo de nuevo mañana, cuando estés menos agotado y tu mente esté más clara.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, terminando de tragar el agua y dispersando las gotas que quedaban en el hielo a su alrededor.

—Quiero continuar —demandó, a pesar de que podía sentir el escozor de la mirada penetrante de Celestino sobre sí, Yuuri no quiso hacer contacto visual. No le gustaba refutarle a su entrenador y usualmente evitaría hacerlo, pero la frustración del día lo invadía terriblemente y estaba determinado a lograr ese salto. El cansancio se colaba hasta sus huesos, pero practicaría hasta no poder estar de pie si era necesario.

—Puedo hacerlo Celestino, sabes que puedo. Solo una vez más. ¿Por favor?

—Está bien —suspiró Celestino—. Pero solo una vez más. Estás exhausto y no permitiré que te lastimes solo por tu terquedad ¿Entendiste Yuuri?

Yuuri asintió y le dio a Celestino una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud antes de patinar de regreso a la pista. Phichit lo animaba desde el banquillo con su teléfono ya preparado para filmar a Yuuri. Exasperado, pero conmovido, Yuuri supo que si no le hubiera prohibido a Phichit subir nada de su entrenamiento al internet, el video ya estuviera disperso por todas las redes sociales de este en cuestión de minutos. El patinador más joven había lanzado un gruñido cuando Yuuri le prohibió la publicación de alguno de los videos, pero eventualmente aceptó, declarando solemnemente que solo filmaría a Yuuri por "motivos profesionales".

Aun así, Yuuri estaba convencido de que Phichit tenía todos los videos guardados para poder postearlos algún día cuando Yuuri finalmente se rindiera y le permitiera hacerlo. Eso, o estaba coleccionando todas sus espectaculares caídas para editarlas y convertirlas en un largo y humillante video que pudiera usar para avergonzar a Yuuri cuando la ocasión así lo requiriera. Conociendo a Phichit, pensó Yuuri de forma afectuosa, probablemente eran ambas.

Realizó unos cuantos loops lentos alrededor de la pista de forma cuidadosa, estirando sus músculos y preparándose para saltar. Phichit gritó desde un lado de la pista y le dio a su amigo una rápida sonrisa al verlo pasar. Yuuri empezó a tomar más impulso con cada minuto que pasaba. Desde algún lugar en lo profundo de su mente, una suave voz rusa flotó alrededor, recordándole que era el único patinador que no podía hacer un quad, y que nunca podría estar a su altura aún si hiciera este simple salto.

Llegando al máximo de su velocidad se preparó para despegar, más determinado que nunca. Justo antes de que se elevara del hielo, la voz regresó. Pero esta vez no susurraba la maliciosa crítica a la que Yuuri se había acostumbrado; sino que, como un vago eco en su memoria, escuchó un suave susurro diciendo: " _Encuentra tu centro",_  el cual flotó a través de su mente. Fue tan inesperado que Yuuri tuvo que alejar el profundo resentimiento que siempre llegaba a él con el sonido de esa voz. Pero ahora que el pensamiento estaba allí, se encontró a sí mismo concentrándose en el consejo a pesar de la ira. Concentrándose en encontrar su centro al saltar, logrando así mantener su balance en las cuatro rotaciones y al clavar el salto.

Gritos de emoción vinieron desde el lado de la pista donde estaba Phichit, y Yuuri pudo escuchar distantemente el sonido de Celestino aplaudiendo. Pero en todo lo que Yuuri pudo concentrarse, fue en la sensación de júbilo que lo invadió, atravesando todo su cuerpo y elevando el latido de su corazón. Lo había logrado. Había clavado el salto y lo había hecho perfectamente, mejor de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

Decidió, sin embargo, no prestarle mucha atención a la razón de ello.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

Más tarde ese día, Yuuri y Phichit se encontraron sentados en la habitación que compartían, desparramados en la cama de Phichit con una laptop en medio de ellos. Era un escenario familiar, y Yuuri encontraba confort en esos momentos. Phichit había insistido en ver "El Rey y el Patinador" en honor a Yuuri por haber clavado su quad ese día, y Yuuri no se había negado. A pesar de no sentir el mismo nivel de adoración que Phichit le tenía a esa película, igual lo había disfrutado, ya que lo que en realidad amaba era esa familiar rutina entre ambos.

A media película Phichit, se le regresó a ver. Su hamster, Arthur, chilló en protesta al caer del hombro del muchacho. Afortunadamente, Phichit atrapó a la pequeña criatura antes de que llegara muy lejos, acunándolo en sus manos y regresándolo con sus otros dos amiguitos que se encontraban desparramados sobre la tela de su camiseta.

Cuando él y Yuuri se habían vuelto compañeros de cuarto, Phichit había estado preocupado por que a Yuuri no le gustaran sus amados hamsters, Arthur y Mongkut, ambos llamados así por los personajes de la película que actualmente tenían en pantalla. Luego que Yuuri le hubo asegurado que en realidad amaba los hamsters, o cualquier cosita peluda en realidad, Phichit había insistido en comprar otro en nombre de Yuuri, sabiendo cuan desesperadamente el muchacho extrañaba a su propia mascota.

Con un poco de duda, Phichit le había preguntado si le gustaría nombrar al hamster "Vicchan" como recuerdo de su perrito, pero Yuuri se había negado. Decía que se sentiría como si hubiera remplazado a su amado amigo. Luego le pregunto otras cosas, como que le gustaba y demás. Phichit estaba buscando un nombre apropiado para la nueva a adición a su pequeña familia. Sin pensarlo, Yuuri había soltado  _"Katsudon"_ , para luego sonrojarse por la vergüenza. Pero para su gran sorpresa, Phichit había amado el nombre, aunque molestaba a Yuuri constantemente por lo que este significaba. Y ahora, Arthur, Mongkut y Katsudon vivían felizmente en una gran caja en la esquina de su habitación, con su amado dueño dejándolos salir constantemente.

Luego de que la seguridad de Arthur estuvo asegurada, Phichit regresó su mirada a Yuuri con una expresión inusualmente seria.

—¿Cuándo crees que Ciao Ciao me dejará empezar a aprender Quads?—preguntó, usando el cariñoso apodo que le había otorgado a su coach un mes antes.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, inseguro de qué responder. Celestino había prohibido la práctica de cuádruples a todos los patinadores Junior, alegando que era perjudicial para sus cuerpos aún en desarrollo. Como senior, a Yuuri se le había dado libertad sobre el control de sus saltos, pero sabía que Phichit estaba desesperado por unírsele.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso Phichit —le respondió, dándole a su amigo una pequeña sonrisa—. Los quads están sobrevalorados de todas formas.

Se estremeció internamente al pensar en los moretones que florecían por todo su cuerpo, el rojo vivo de sus palmas, y las dolorosas ampollas que estaban ya formándose en sus pies. Amaba patinar con todo su corazón, pero fallar saltos siempre era una experiencia muy dolorosa, tanto mental como físicamente, y los cuádruples eran difíciles para cualquiera que lo intentara.

Phichit suspiró, cayendo en la cama dramáticamente.

—Viktor Nikiforov ya estaba haciendo quads en el momento que le permitieron patinar en los Junior. ¡No veo porqué no puedo hacerlo yo! —se quejó Phichit teatralmente.

—Sí, pero su entrenador solía gritarle todo el tiempo por eso —bromeó Yuuri sin darse cuenta de lo que había soltado, pero cuando lo hizo, cerró su boca de golpe y desvió su mirada rápidamente. Phichit se sentó con los ojos entrecerrados. A él nada se le pasaba por alto, especialmente no un desliz como ese.

—¿Sabes? para alguien que alega odiar a Viktor Nikiforov realmente pareces saber mucho de él —mencionó lleno de sospecha.

Yuuri nunca le había contado a Phichit la historia completa de lo que había pasado entre Viktor y su persona, aunque el siempre observador Phichit ya había notado el odio de Yuuri hacía el otro patinador durante las etapas iniciales de su amistad.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado, pero Phichit no estaba satisfecho. Sentándose, se volteó hacia su amigo y le dirigió una muy intensa mirada.

—¡Vamos Yuuri! ¡Somos amigos! Puedes decirme lo que sea ¿ได้โปรด?

Phichit tenía razón. Ellos eran amigos, los mejores amigos. Ya era tiempo de que Yuuri se lo dijera. Phichit se enteraría eventualmente de todas formas, ese evento era una parte integral de la vida de Yuuri y no era como si estuviera tratando de ocultarlo. Lo único que lo había detenido era el hecho de que ese recuerdo – a pesar de ser tan viejo – aún quemaba, aún lo hacía sentir enojo y vergüenza al mismo tiempo, un sin número de emociones que se retorcían dentro de él. Yuuri nunca le había dicho a nadie la historia completa, excepto a Yuko, pero ahora con Phichit observándolo con sus grandes y expectantes ojos, se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que pudiera negarse a hacerlo.

Titubeando, Yuuri comenzó a desglosar lo que había pasado, empezando desde el inicio de todas las cosas para explicarse apropiadamente y lograr que Phichit lo entendiera. Todo el rato que estuvo hablando, Phichit lo observó con una expresión seria en su rostro, nunca volteando la mirada. Cuando Yuuri finalmente hubo terminado, se sentaron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que Phichit lo atrajera hacia sí en un aplastante abrazo.

Sorprendido, le tomó a Yuuri unos momentos devolverle el abrazo, pero eventualmente lo hizo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del otro muchacho y enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Contar la historia completa se había sentido como quitarse un peso de encima, y debió saber que podía confiar en que Phichit sabría exactamente que hacer desde el comienzo.

— ¡Eso es horrible, Yuuri! —exclamó Phichit, aún pegado a él en un reconfortante abrazo— ¡No hay duda de porque querías patear su trasero!

Yuuri sonrió un poco ante eso. Phichit siempre había sido mejor que él en adaptarse a las extrañas frases en inglés que se usaban en USA, y amaba usar esa coloquial forma de hablar cada que tuviera la oportunidad.

—Y algún día lo haré —juró Yuuri cuando Phichit finalmente se separó de él—. Lo venceré. Sé que lo haré.

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás! —le animó Phichit. Su fe en Yuuri calentó el corazón de este y lo hizo sentir confianza en sus habilidades de un modo que nunca antes había experimentado—. Después de todo, tú eres Yuuri Katsuki.

 

 

* * *

 

  

A pesar de toda la seguridad que le brindaba su amigo, Yuuri se sintió más aterrado que nunca durante su senior debut en la serie del Grand Prix. Celestino estaba allí para apoyarlo, pero no parecía muy seguro acerca de cómo lidiar con el ataque de nervios que siempre inundaba a Yuuri justo antes de cada competencia. Phichit siempre sabía cómo, pero él estaba lejos y ganando corazones en su Junior debut.

Yuuri había logrado llegar a la final por pura fuerza de voluntad, con las justas y estando solo un punto arriba del siguiente patinador en la línea. Fue una diferencia muy pequeña que lo tuvo con el corazón en la boca. No lograr llegar a la final hubiera sido desastroso y nunca se hubiera perdonado a sí mismo por ello.

Con la final acercándose, el estado mental de Yuuri comenzó a deteriorarse de nuevo. No se había sentido tan mal desde su quiebre durante su primer Junior Grand Prix Final; pero ahora, esos mismos sentimientos estaban asomando sus feas cabezas una vez mas.

En la división junior, Yuuri habría continuado prosperando y floreciendo. Pero con los senior todo era diferente. Yuuri patinaría en contra de patinadores experimentados, algunos de ellos hasta diez años mayores a él, y eso le resultaba aterrador. Ellos poseían una madurez y sabiduría que Yuuri no, y sabía que eso se notaba en su patinaje. Todos ellos eran hermosos y precisos, y todos podían clavar quads de un modo que Yuuri solo podía soñar en lograr. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a patinar profesionalmente, Yuuri se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Durante su programa corto estuvo determinado a no permitir que sus nervios se llevaran lo mejor de él. Se rehusaba a tener que pasar por otro desastre como el de su primer Junior Grand Prix. Él era mejor que eso, podía lograrlo.

Técnicamente, todos sus movimientos estuvieron bien. Incluso en su quad toe loop le fue bien. El aterrizaje fue ligeramente tembloroso, pero no lo suficiente como para causar un daño real a su puntaje. Sin embargo, no hubo emoción en su patinaje. Había fallado en dejarse llevar por la música durante todo el programa, en trazar en su mente la historia que estaba tratando de contar. Fue consumido por la logística de su presentación, tan enfocado en realizar sus movimientos perfectamente que se había perdido de toda la parte artística y había olvidado disfrutar de su patinaje.

Cuando los puntajes finalmente salieron, el nipón no pudo evitar que lágrimas de frustración cayeran de sus ojos. No era un mal puntaje, pero tampoco era perfecto. No era  _suficientemente bueno._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

Esa noche, sentado solo en la habitación de hotel que compartía con Celestino, Yuuri no pudo dejar de pensar en el programa libre que tendría que realizar al día siguiente. Este era su senior debut, un momento decisivo para su carrera, por lo que tenía que probar que tenía la valía para patinar junto con los mejores. El mundo entero del patinaje  estaba observando, y Yuuri ya había fallado en su programa corto ayer, no estando a la altura de sus propias expectativas. No podía dejar que eso sucediera de nuevo, no podía.

Mientras lo minutos pasaban, la preocupación continuaba creciendo y no había nada que Yuuri pudiera hacer para disiparla. El pensar en que mañana tendría que salir al hielo otra vez frente a las miles de personas que lo verían, juzgándolo y esperando que estuviera grandioso, ponía un gran peso sobre él que se curvaba alrededor de su garganta como una mano que lo ahogaba lentamente.

Los rostros de los otros patinadores nadaban por su mente; todos mucho mayores, más experimentados, y  _mejores _.__ ¿Cómo esperaba estar a la altura de ellos? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Su pánico empezó a crecer de forma ferviente y pensamientos oscuros seguían apareciendo, girando y girando alrededor de su cerebro como sombras que se hacían cada vez más grandes con el pasar de cada segundo. Repentinamente, sintió como si una banda de hierro se apretara sobre de su pecho, aplastándolo y eliminando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Apretando cada vez más y más hasta que su aliento comenzó a salir entre jadeos entrecortados y su visión empezó a oscurecerse en las esquinas.

— ¡ _Yuuri_!

Unas manos fuertes lo agarraron por los hombros, alejando sus brazos que se apretaban viciosamente contra sus rodillas.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, mírame!

Yuuri quería responder pero no podía, todavía demasiado atrapado en su propia cabeza; su respiración aún era áspera y jadeante, llevando a penas el suficiente aire a sus pulmones con cada inhalación.

 —Yuuri, creo que estas teniendo un ataque de pánico. Yuuri, necesito que me mires. Necesito que te calmes. ¡ _Yuuri!_   

Las cálidas manos se movieron a su rostro, gentiles pero firmes. El rostro de Celestino se coló frente a su visión, la preocupación claramente estampada en sus facciones. Una de sus manos pasó por su espalda, frotando en tranquilizadores círculos a través de su camiseta; con la otra, agarró gentilmente la mano de Yuuri y la puso sobre su propio pecho.

—Necesito que respires conmigo, Yuuri. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. ¿Ok?

Estable bajo su mano, el pecho de Celestino se elevó y bajó en un calmante ritmo que Yuuri intentó hacer que sus frenéticos jadeos igualaran. Eventualmente, su propia respiración se empezó a regular, aunque todavía le tomó un esfuerzo inmenso nivelarla al ritmo de la lenta y estable de Celestino. La barra de hierro que había estado oprimiendo su pecho empezó a soltarse pulgada por pulgada y la visión de Yuuri comenzó a volver a la normalidad lentamente, el frenético latido de su corazón relajándose y regresando a su ritmo usual.

Eventualmente, Yuuri miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Celestino arrodillado delante de él,  una de las manos de Yuuri atrapada entre las suyas y presionada contra su pecho, y el nipón sintió el continuo frote en su espalda que formaba tranquilizadores círculos. Celestino lucía aterrorizado y completamente fuera de sí, por lo que Yuuri sintió una ola de punzante culpa y vergüenza creciendo dentro de él.

Avergonzado, Yuuri se sonrojó y trató de pararse para salir corriendo de la habitación antes de que tuviera que ver la decepción de Celestino por su demostración de debilidad. Pero su entrenador lo detuvo, guiando a Yuuri gentilmente de regreso al borde de su cama para luego unírsele, sentándose lo suficientemente lejos de Yuuri para que este no se sintiera sofocado.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello Yuuri?

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada en otro lado.

—Okay —suspiró Celestino al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el rostro, su mirada nunca apartándose de Yuuri—. Pero no es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte Yuuri, ¿entiendes? Si necesitas ayuda, aquí voy a estar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, Celestino trajo a Phichit para que se encontrara con él en la pista antes del programa libre. Phichit había hecho bien su junior debut, ganando los corazones tanto de la audiencia como de los jueces; pero a pesar de haber ganado una medalla en su segunda competencia, no había podido calificar lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a la final. Aunque la pérdida no parecía molestarle, alegando que tenía suficiente tiempo para ganar otras medallas en el futuro. Después de que su propia serie del Grand Prix terminó, le había insistido a Celestino para que lo llevara a ver Yuuri en la final.

Tener a Phichit allí para el programa libre era una bendición de la cual Yuuri estaba inmensamente agradecido. El otro muchacho siempre sabía exactamente qué decir, como alejar la mente de Yuuri de la sensación enferma en su estómago y como hacerlo reír cuando minutos antes había estado a punto de quebrarse.

Celestino pareció entender y los dejó a ambos en lo suyo, permitiendo que Phichit se quedara con Yuuri hasta el último momento posible antes de que tuviera que salir a la pista para su programa libre.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

   

La [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCl-0lu0vHM) que Yuuri patinaría en este programa libre era bonita, una ligera y danzante melodía en piano, pero realmente no sentía mucho cuando patinaba con ella. A diferencia del año anterior con su éxito en el Mundial Junior, en medio del terror de mudarse a un nuevo país y entrenar bajo un nuevo coach, Yuuri no había tenido la confianza suficiente para elegir su propia música. Celestino era un buen entrenador, y Yuuri estaba seguro de que a él no le importaría, pero en medio del torbellino del cambio que había precedido a su senior debut Yuuri había preferido mantenerse en lo familiar, permitiéndole a su entrenador dirigir su patinaje en la misma forma contra la que Yuuri se había revelado durante el mundial Junior.

El moverse con la música era automático y Yuuri tuvo que forzarse a  _sentir_ lo que patinaba. Patinar emotivamente siempre había sido su punto fuerte, y si quería sobresalir en contra de la feroz competencia en la división sénior, entonces tendría que jugar sus mejores cartas.

A medida que la presentación avanzaba, Yuuri empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la música, entrando en el estado mental en el que debía estar al patinar. Mientras abordaba su quad toe loop, Yuuri casi titubeó, pero el rápido flash de una voz diciendo " _Encuentra tu centro"_  voló a través de su mente y clavó su salto perfectamente. Una avalancha de alivió lo llenó ante su exitoso salto.

Pero a pesar del éxito en su salto, Yuuri sabía que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno. Su presentación fue buena, pero no fantástica. Sus nervios le impidieron lograr el puntaje perfecto en los elementos de presentación para compensar la relativa falta de saltos más avanzados. Solo podía confiar en hacer un quad toe loop ya que ese era el único salto que Celestino le había dejado intentar en competencia. Ambas áreas de su presentación carecían de lo que se necesitaba, y mientras que posiblemente aún hubiera quedado en el podio con su presentación actual durante sus tiempos de junior, Yuuri sabía que ahora en el avanzado nivel senior no podría lograrlo.

Su puntación solamente confirmó sus miedos. Una vez más, no era mala, era perfectamente respetable para un patinador junior que competía con los senior por primera vez, pero aun así no era lo suficientemente buena. Quedó quinto, no llegando último pero tampoco estando ni cerca del oro que ansiaba tan desesperadamente que podría gritar.

Después de la entrega de medallas, Phichit lo reconfortó, felicitándolo por su presentación. Le hizo notar que incluso haber llegado a la final era un logro del que estar orgulloso. Solo tenía dieciséis, le recordó Phichit. Aún tenía diez años más para competir, diez años más para perfeccionar su patinaje y sus programas. Difícilmente podía esperar hacerlo perfecto a penas entrando a la división senior. Difícilmente podía esperar ganar el oro de inmediato con tantos otros patinadores experimentados. Ni siquiera Viktor había ganado el oro en su primer Senior Grand Prix, aunque había quedado considerablemente más alto que Yuuri.

Nada de eso ayudó

Yuuri quería el oro. Lo deseaba más que a nada. No le importaba que Viktor no hubiera obtenido el oro en su primer Senior Grand Prix, Yuuri quería ser  _mejor_. La pérdida lo marcaba, haciéndole querer llorar de frustración. Había probado la victoria la temporada pasada y quería revivir ese sentimiento otra vez. Lo quería más que a nada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unos meses después, Viktor fue noticia a través del mundo al ganar el oro en las olimpiadas, para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie. Viktor Nikiforov, a penas a sus 20 años, era una leyenda del patinaje artístico. Un Dios del hielo que nadie parecía capaz de alcanzar. Yuuri observó su presentación en vivo en la TV junto con Phichit a primeras horas de la mañana. Phichit gritaba y saltaba de sorpresa ante la rutina, Yuuri en cambio se quedó sentado en silencio con sus ojos pegados a la pantalla.

Esto era lo que tenía que derrotar, se mantuvo recordándose. Estaba seguro que Viktor nunca se ponía nervioso, que nunca dejaba que sus estúpidos miedos lo superaran como Yuuri lo hacía. Si quería acabar con Viktor, necesitaba encontrar una manera de eliminar sus nervios o nunca estaría ni remotamente cerca.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri fue a hablar con Celestino. No quería hacerlo, odiaba hablar con otros acerca de sus sentimientos, odiaba verse débil. Pero tenía que. Si la única manera de derrotar a Viktor era derrotando sus miedos primero, entonces eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

Celestino organizó todo rápidamente y a la siguiente semana Yuuri se reunió con una profesional en su oficina. Primero estaba reticente a hablar, pero para su sorpresa, ella era fácilmente accesible y se encontró soltando todos aquellos sentimientos que venían a él en las competencias, como se le hacía difícil incluso respirar y como quería tanto ganar que le dolía.

Las sesiones con ella demostraron ser de mucha ayuda. Ella lo ayudó analizar sus propios pensamientos, le enseñó buenas técnicas para calmarse a sí mismo e impedir que su ansiedad lo abrumara. También le prescribió algo de medicina para esos momentos en que solo los ejercicios mentales no funcionaban, para cuando estuviera realmente mal. Al inicio se había rehusado a tomarlas, avergonzado de las medicinas y de sí mismo, pero Phichit rápidamente lo convenció. Cuando Yuuri finalmente le había confesado a Phichit lo que estaba pasando, este le había insistido en que necesitar ayuda con sus nervios no era algo de lo que debería avergonzarse. Después de horas de plática y de Yuuri desahogándose con su amigo, el nipón dejó la conversación alentado, con la promesa de practicar los ejercicios que le habían enseñado para calmarse y de tomar las pastillas que le habían prescrito.

De nuevo, Yuuri reflexionó que nunca dejaría de estar inmensamente agradecido de que Phichit fuera su amigo

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Durante el Campeonato mundial, Yuuri estuvo determinado a hacerlo mucho mejor. Con las nuevas formas de lidiar con sus nervios seguras en su bolsillo, y con Phichit y Celestino apoyándolo desde el banquillo. Después de dos intensos días de competencia, Yuuri regresó con una medalla de bronce apretada fuertemente en su exhausto puño. La presión había sido alta y la competencia empinada, pero había pasado a través de ella tenazmente.

Durante la ceremonia de premiación se había parado en la parte más baja del podio, saludando cansadamente al público. Viktor estaba parado arriba de él, con una medalla de oro ensartada alrededor de su cuello como si ese fuera el lugar al que perteneciera. Viktor obviamente había quedado en primer lugar, su puntuación final sorprendentemente más alta que la del patinador Suizo rubio parado en el podio justo debajo de él, el cual miraba al ruso con admiración y un poco de fascinación en su rostro.

Yuuri también lo miraba, pero admiración era lo último que sentía en ese momento, y estaba seguro que aquello estaba escrito en todo su rostro. A través de los gritos de la multitud solo podía escuchar el frenético golpeteo de su corazón, su alegría de ganar una medalla peleando con la aplastante decepción de que Viktor lo hubiera superado una vez más.

De forma racional, él sabía que hubiera sido imposible para él derrotar a Viktor esta temporada, siendo nuevo en el patinaje senior y con solo un quad en su repertorio, pero aun así estaba frustrado. Él podría derrotar a Viktor un día, sabía que podría, pero la espera lo estaba matando. Cada temporada era otro año perdido, otro año desperdiciado.

Mirando a Viktor a través de lo que él sentía kilómetros por encima de él, Yuuri fortaleció su resolución, talló su deseo profundamente en sus huesos. Ya había probado la victoria y la amaba, amaba la alegría del patinaje, los gritos de la multitud, todos dirigidos a él y solo a él. Ahora que patinaba en la división senior tendría que trabajar de nuevo para subir de categoría de la misma forma que cuando era junior. Escalar su camino arriba pieza por pieza, presentación por presentación. Pararse en el podio con la medalla de bronce era solo el primer paso, se juró a sí mismo, y llegaría al siguiente puesto.

Viktor sonrió a la multitud, las luces del estadio bailando en sus ojos. Por un segundo, su mirada bajó hacia Yuuri, quien estaba parado justo debajo de él y también lo observaba con sus ojos transformados en navajas. Viktor no dijo nada, pero mantuvo la mirada. Ojos azules buscando en la profundidad de los ojos café de Yuuri, sus miradas clavadas en la del otro. Se evaluaron el uno al otro por una fracción de segundo que se sintió como una hora, el corazón de Yuuri aún dividido entre el odio y una obstinada determinación, la mirada en los ojos de Viktor indescifrable. Entonces el fotógrafo los llamó, pidiéndoles que sonrieran a la cámara, y el momento fue roto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Después de la ceremonia, Yuuri no volvió a ver a Viktor. Pero mientras empacaba y se retiraba del estadio, casi podía jurar sentir un par de ojos calvados en él. Observando. Siempre observando. Nunca apartando la mirada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

De regreso en Detroit, Yuuri se lanzó de nuevo a entrenar. Por petición suya, Celestino convirtió todas sus sesiones en prácticas privadas, manteniendo a los otros patinadores fuera y brindándole a Yuuri la oportunidad de practicar en paz. Eso lo ayudó inmensamente. Sin la presión de tener a otros patinadores a su alrededor, Yuuri podía concentrarse en su patinaje sin que nada lo distrajera. Phichit siempre estaba allí por supuesto, ya fuera patinando con Yuuri u observándolo y apoyándolo desde la banca.

Menos de un mes después, luego de que el Campeonato Mundial terminara, Yuuri clavó un cuádruple Salchow en práctica ocasionando que tanto Phichit como Celestino le lanzaran vítores exaltados. Phichit había filmado todo; y Yuuri, en un ataque de orgullo, le había permitido postearlo, sorprendiéndose luego por la cantidad de atención que el video atrajo.

Él nunca había pensado mucho en la vasta comunidad del patinaje o en si tenía fans o no, ya que él mismo no era activo en ninguna red social, pero parecía que más personas de las que él esperaba habían tomado interés en su patinaje. La noticia de que podía clavar un quad Salchow había sido bien recibida y Phichit encontró gran deleite en leerle esa noche en su habitación todos los amables comentarios dejados en el video, gente expresando su felicidad ante su nueva habilidad y su emoción al pensar en cómo patinaría la próxima temporada

Yuuri se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

**[Ceremonia del Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje Artístico sobre Hielo]**

271,548 visitas

 

**Comentarios** 359

 

Nightimedream [hace 1 día]

Nikiforov gana otra vez – ninguna sorpresa ahí  <3 <3 <3

_ver todas las 25 respuestas_

 

sk8terfan [hace 8 horas]

Creo que todos deberían echar una mirada al 3.15-3.25 porque _mierda_

 

Alexibexi [hace 8 horas]

Esos fueron probablemente los 10 segundos más intensos de mi vida.

 

riri456 [hace 7 horas]

Vieron la expresión en sus rostros??!!!

 

Nikifan12 [hace 7 horas]

Ese chico Katsuki le estaba dando a Viktor la mirada más matadora de la vida omg

 

Marcia Linette [hace 6 horas]

Yo realmente creí que Katsuki iba a subir al podio a golpear a Viktor en la cara o.O

 

zazada [hace 5 horas]

Diablos!! Realmente debió querer ganar el oro

 

Arthur Brn  [hace 5 horas]

Muy seguro de que Katsuki quería estrangular a Nikiforov con su propia medalla ngl

 

Sergey Gold [hace 5 horas]

Caballeros, pienso que tenemos una rivalidad entre manos

 

Theresa4444 [hace 4 horas]

no c, la mirada en el rostro de Viktor… pues…

 

Viktor5ever [hace 4 horas]

Si, estoy de acuerdo.  Digo, Katsuki lucía molesto como el infierno pero Viktor lucía como que…interesado??? Curioso??? Intrigado??? No lo c,  pero definitivamente fue raro.

 

_Ver mas respuestas_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduccion:
> 
> ได้โปรด – Please
> 
> Canciones usadas:
> 
> Programa libre de Yuuri: "Mariage d'amour" de Richard Clayderman
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Hello!  
> Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron kudos, siguieron y comentaron n el último capítulo!  
> De verdad me alegra que todos hayan disfrutado y se estén metiendo cada vez más en la historia! Yo soy feliz traduciendo esto para ustedes, así que gracias a ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leer y de comentar :3
> 
> En si este capitulo es "de relleno", pero la autora dice que le pareció muy importante explorar el cambio de Yuuri de Junior a senior. Sus problemas y sus inseguridades. De hecho me parece que es un capitulo bastante centrado en el desarrollo de Yuuri como personaje. Ademas la autora recalca que realmente quería explorar la amistad de Yuuri y Phichit, lo cual me parece maravilloso. Phichit se convierte en un pilar en la vida de Yuuri. Es un muchacho grandioso y realmente puedo sentir una verdadera conexión entre ellos dos. La autora ama a Phichit y yo también la verdad.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden pasarse por el fic original cuyo link está anclado en las notas del cap 1.  
> Y si desean agradecerle a la autora pasen por su blog en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com)
> 
> No importa si escriben en español. :)
> 
> Espero traer el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!


	6. Count Me Away Before You Sleep/Cuenta Con Mi Presencia Antes De Irte A Dormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. Solo tiene que darle click en las palabras subrayadas. El programa corto de Yuuri y el programa libre de Viktor son muy esenciales para el sentimiento general del cap.
> 
> No se van a arrepentir :)
> 
> Ver notas al final porfavor.

* * *

 

 

**Katsuki Yuuri vs Viktor Nikiforov: ¿Será este el año en que todo cambie?**

Por Luciana Sánchez

Durante las últimas dos temporadas del Patinaje Artístico Masculino, los fans del deporte han tenido el privilegio de atestiguar el desarrollo de lo que parece será una de las más grandes rivalidades del siglo. Katsuki Yuuri, un patinador Japonés que cumplirá sus dieciocho años en noviembre de la próxima temporada, ha desafiado todas las expectativas al subir vertiginosamente entre las filas de la división sénior del patinaje profesional hasta agarrar los talones de la antes invencible leyenda del patinaje artístico; el Ruso Viktor Nikiforov.

Kastsuki siempre ha sido una figura popular en Japón, especialmente en su pequeño pueblo de Hasetsu donde es considerado como el héroe local, pero atrajo por primera vez la atención del amplio mundo del patinaje artístico durante su último Campeonato Mundial Junior en donde asombró al mundo con la presentación de un increíble programa libre y se llevó el oro a casa. Antes de su victoria en el Campeonato Mundial, su carrera ya había sido relativamente buena al  haberse llevado ya dos medallas de Junior Grand Prix Finals, pero nada demasiado remarcable. Sin embargo, después de su victoria comenzó a ganar popularidad rápidamente y su sénior debut se volvió ansiosamente esperado.

Katsuki pisó el hielo como senior por primera vez  dos temporadas atrás, todavía sin probarse contra el poder dominante que es Viktor Nikiforov, un patinador que ya había hecho historia como una de las – por no decir  _LA _–__ más grande figura del patinaje artístico hasta la fecha. Con múltiples medallas de oro de Grand Prix,  de Europeos y de Mundiales llenando su colección aún en crecimiento, junto con el prestigioso título de Campeón Olímpico de Patinaje Artístico Masculino.Nikiforov ha venido dominando el deporte desde su senior debut hace cinco años. Es un año muy raro si Nikiforov no llega a estar en lo alto del podio,  por lo que hubo una gran especulación dentro de la comunidad del patinaje de que su permanencia en el primer lugar continuaría hasta el día en que se retirara.

Sin embargo, esta suposición se ha visto desafiada por una fuente dudosa. Durante su propio senior debut, Katsuki superó expectativas otra vez y logró llegar a su primer Senior Grand Prix Final siendo su primer año en la categoría -en donde quedó en un respetable quinto lugar- antes de elevar su jugada en el Campeonato Mundial de esa misma temporada donde se llevó la medalla de bronce para shock de la concurrencia. ¡Que exitosa primera temporada como Senior! Especialmente si se toma en consideración que Katsuki patinó contra competidores mucho mayores y mucho más experimentados que él, lo cual es ciertamente un triunfo para un patinador tan joven.

Este drástico ascenso al nivel de la élite verdaderamente ha despertado el interés de los fans del patinaje alrededor de todo el mundo, y no pasó mucho para que las comparaciones con Viktor Nikiforov empezaran a circular. Nikiforov fue el único patinador anterior a Katsuki en hacer tan distintivo Sénior debut, aunque sus posiciones fueron ciertamente mucho más altas que las de Katsuki ya que el patinador ruso se terminó con  una medalla de plata en su primer senior Grand Prix y el oro en el subsecuente Campeonato Mundial. No obstante, la gente empezó a ver al prometedor y capaz patinador japonés como la primera persona en muchos años que finalmente podría desafiar a Nikiforov.

Y no estaban equivocados.

Después de una exitosa primera temporada como sénior, Katsuki regresó a su pista de entrenamiento en Detroit donde sus fans se deleitaron al ver varios videoclips de su entrenamiento publicados en una gran variedad de redes sociales e internet, cortesía de su compañero de pista y amigo; el patinador Junior, Phichit Chulanont. A través de la variedad de clips y fotografías, los fans de Katsuki empezaron a obtener un pequeño vistazo del agotador régimen de entrenamiento al cual se sometía su patinador favorito, y del rápido progreso que empezaba a tener a medida que se preparaba para su próxima temporada como sénior.

A pesar del hype causado por los talentos constantemente en crecimiento de Katsuki, era improbable que alguien pudiera predecir la increíble temporada que le siguió. El patinador de diecisiete años destrozó a la competencia y se llevó no solo el bronce en el Grand Prix Final, si no en el oro en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes – donde Nikiforov se encuentra permanentemente ausente debido a su nacionalidad Rusa, del mismo modo que la nacionalidad Japonesa de Katsuki le impide participar en Los Campeonatos Europeos – y finalmente ganando otra medalla de plata en el Campeonato Mundial, terminando con una puntación final que lo dejó más cerca de Nikiforov y su medalla de oro de lo que nadie pudo haber imaginado.

Luego de una temporada tan espectacular la popularidad de Katsuki creció exponencialmente, y con eso, la esperanza cada vez más realista de que un verdadero y digno contendiente por el título de Nikiforov finalmente haya aparecido. Luego de estar tan cerca de la victoria contra el ruso, el que Katsuki pueda ser capaz de llevarse el oro justo bajo las narices del rey del patinaje parece cada vez más y más real 

Sin embargo, lo que ha hecho que el desarrollo de esta rivalidad sea aún más intrigante es la relación personal entre ambos patinadores. Todo lo que los fans del patinaje puedan saber sobre los sentimientos que los patinadores tienen por el otro son meras especulaciones. Ambos mantienen sus labios sellados con respecto a sus opiniones del otro, tanto en entrevistas como en medios de comunicación. Mientras los respectivos fans de cada patinador están constantemente envueltos en viciosas discusiones en internet y peleas ocasionales durante las competencias, los patinadores en sí nunca han afirmado o dicho nada acerca de si su rivalidad es tan amarga como todo el mundo la pinta. Y aunque la verdad está lejos de ser aclarada, Katsuki ha hecho muy obvia su intención de derrotar a Nikiforov  al decirlo claramente en múltiples entrevistas, además el claro aire de hostilidad entre los patinadores no ha pasado para nada desapercibido.

Los fans han tomado el estado de animo de Katsuki con respecto a Nikiforov como referencia para sus especulaciones, tejiendo una historia de dos rivales en guerra en la que Nikiforov se aferra desesperadamente a sus títulos mientras Katsuki pelea con uñas y dientes para arrebatárselos. A pesar de que el cuento puede ser muy dramático, ya que los verdaderos sentimientos de los patinadores son desconocidos, es seguro afirmar que siempre que los patinadores se enfrentan uno contra el otro la audiencia está al borde de sus asientos.

A medida que la tercera temporada de estos patinadores siendo rivales se prepara para empezar, ya en menos de un mes, el interés en ambos se mantiene alto en todo momento. ¿Será Nikiforov capaz de mantener sus títulos está temporada? ¿O Katsuki finalmente dará el paso final para ganar el oro?

Los resultados aún están en el aire, pero los foros en Internet han enloquecido con la especulación, por lo que el Grand Prix de este año parece ser el más anticipado en décadas. ¿Quién terminará esta temporada con una medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello y quien se quedará a morder el polvo? ¿Quién quieres gane? Deja un comentario abajo con tu opinión y no olvides sintonizar el primer evento de la Serie Del Grand Prix, el Skate America, el cual saldrá pronto al aire.

_Comentarios 578_

_ Ver todos _

  
_  
_

* * *

 

 

  

—Entonces, ¿cómo se siente haber ganado tu primera medalla de plata en el Gran Prix? —preguntó Phichit, quien se encontraba sentado en el piso del estudio de baile, con un tono sospechosamente casual mientras apartaba la mirada de su teléfono para posarla sobre su amigo.

Desde su posición al otro lado de la habitación, Yuuri podía distinguir vagamente las imágenes de los encabezados de las noticias deportivas desplegadas a través de la pequeña pantalla del teléfono de su amigo. Asumía que dichos encabezados debían de ser similares a los que llevaban saliendo desde su tercer Grand Prix Final compitiendo contra Viktor, el cual terminara semanas  atrás y en donde había quedado en segundo lugar, dejando la pista con una medalla de plata en su mano y la decepción marcada en su corazón.

Yuuri podía distinguir la verdadera pregunta detrás de las casuales palabras de su amigo, la misma que los reporteros le habían estado haciendo durante semanas como si fueran discos rayados que él desesperadamente desearía que dejaran de tocar _. "¿Cómo se siente haber perdido contra Viktor Nikiforov una vez más?" ._ Excepto que Yuuri podía oír la genuina preocupación en las palabras de Phichit en lugar del "hambre de buitre" de los reporteros sensacionalistas.

—Phichit, ¿tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? —se quejó Yuuri al tiempo que liberaba de sus manos el frío metal que sostenía y flexionaba su espalda hacia atrás, la fuerza de sus piernas siendo lo único que lo mantenía elevado en el tubo situado en el centro de la sala de práctica. Desde su nueva posición, Yuuri tuvo una mejor vista del chico tailandés  -aunque de que cabeza- el cual aún lo miraba de forma expectante desde el cómodo sitio en la esquina de la habitación contra el que estaba reclinado.

El cabello de Phichit estaba aún húmedo por el sudor y su ropa deportiva se pegaba a su cuerpo debido a la vigorosa clase de baile en la que había estado participando una hora antes. Celestino, en nombre del club de patinaje, había insistido en que todos los patinadores tomaran parte en una clase de baile intensiva como forma de mantener su estado físico y para ayudarlos a aprender a incorporar distintos estilos y tipos de música en su patinaje.

Inicialmente el primer instinto de Yuuri había sido tomar ballet, pero Celestino se había rehusado, alegando que no tenía caso que Yuuri tomara clases de algo en lo que ya era experto. El hombre no estaba equivocado, Minako había hecho bien su trabajo mientras Yuuri aún vivía en Hasetsu, y él aún mantenía las habilidades adquiridas con ese entrenamiento hasta el día de hoy.

Después de esa declaración, Yuuri había saltado de clase en clase por un tiempo, primero intentado Salsa y luego Tango, antes de decidir que los estilos de baile basados en pareja no eran lo suyo. El patinaje era un deporte en solitario, y él se sentía mucho más cómodo llevando ese elemento en particular a su baile en lugar de intentar trabajar con una pareja.

Por un tiempo se unió a Phichit en sus clases de break dance, las cuales había disfrutado mucho, pero aun así no parecía encajar en ello. Phichit estaba en su elemento durante las clases, lleno de energía, entusiasmo, y constantemente saliendo con nuevos y creativos movimientos que ocasionalmente intentaba replicar en el hielo, para diversión de tanto Yuuri como de Celestino. Pero Yuuri nunca llegó a sentir el mismo amor por ese estilo de baile. Disfrutaba las clases, pero no le ayudaban a mejorar su estilo de patinaje, aunque podía garantizar que la naturaleza energética de los bailes era por lo menos algo bueno para su estado físico en general.

Eventualmente, Celestino había arrastrado a Yuuri a una esquina y le había dado una nueva asignación de baile, una que hizo que la cara de Yuuri se tornara de un impresionante tono de rojo y provocara que su lengua se atascara, impidiéndole siquiera ser capaz de negarse sin importar cuanto quería hacerlo. Phichit se había burlado sin piedad por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de notar la genuina vergüenza de Yuuri y apresurarse a convencerlo de que en realidad era una buena idea.

El "Pole Dance" o "Baile del tubo" podría no ser el más convencional estilo de baile para aprender, pero al menos las lecciones eran privadas en lugar de grupales como en la mayoría de las clases de baile, y además se suponía que él tubo era buenísimo para ganar aptitud física ¿verdad?

Reluctantemente, Yuuri se había dejado llevar por los ánimos de su amigo y las indicaciones de Celestino, razón por la cual se encontró tomando clases de Pole Dance obligatoriamente una vez a la semana.

Para su gran sorpresa, y probablemente para sorpresa de todos los demás, Yuuri encontró que realmente había llegado a amar las clases. La naturaleza privada de las lecciones encajaba bien con él y disfrutaba la compañía de su instructora, una sonriente rubia en sus veintes que insistía en que la llamara Sharon. La fuerza y el aguante que necesitaba para completar sus movimientos eran mucho mayores a los de cualquier otros de los estilos de baile que había intentado anteriormente, lo cual le permitía a Yuuri tomar parte en las clases sin la sensación de que estaba perdiendo una parte esencial de su entrenamiento. Las lecciones, junto con el ya brutal régimen de entrenamiento, lo mantenían excepcionalmente en forma y Yuuri estaba orgulloso de eso.

Finalmente, luego de años de espera, Yuuri por fin había logrado lucir como alguien de su edad. Lejos estaban sus facciones infantiles, su rostro se había alargado y afilado, y su cuerpo se había llenado considerablemente. Siempre había estado en forma, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su carrera, pero su buen físico finalmente se había empezado a notar. Yuuri no era tan alto como... Viktor por ejemplo, pero su cuerpo era delgado y fuerte, y Yuuri estaba determinado a mantenerse de esa forma aun si tenía que hacer Pole Dance para lograrlo. La vergüenza que inicialmente había sentido ante su elección de clases de baile había desaparecido eventualmente. Después de todo, no era como si alguien fuera de las prácticas privadas lo fuera a ver usando esa habilidad en particular, así que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Celestino estaba encantado de que Yuuri finalmente se hubiera decidido por una clase y negoció con los propietarios del estudio de baile cercano al club de patinaje para que le permitieran practicar fuera de horario cuando lo deseara. Eso lo llenó de nostalgia, Yuuri recordó que en aquellos tiempos en Hasetsu cuando la pista de hielo estaba cerrada incluso para él, solía pasar sus noches practicando en el estudio de baile de Minako tanto como quería. El Pole Dance nunca tendría su amor del mismo modo que lo tenía el ballet, pero era un substituto aceptable; y mucho mas frecuentemente de lo que creyó, Yuuri se encontró en el estudio de baile practicando Pole Dance cada vez que necesitaba alejarse de la pista de hielo.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, colgado de cabeza con sus piernas aferradas al tubo y mirando a Phichit con reproche. Se había quedado cerca durante la práctica de baile de Phichit esperando a que su amigo terminara, y ahora Phichit le estaba regresando el favor durante la práctica de Yuuri, aunque si todo lo que Phichit quería hacer era hablar de la forma en que Yuuri había perdido otro Grand Prix Final contra Viktor Nikiforov por tercer año consecutivo, entonces Yuuri preferiría que el muchacho se retirara y lo dejara practicar en paz.

—¡Oh, vamos Yuuri! —Phichit se levantó de su posición en el piso y se acercó a Yuuri, quien estaba en el centro de la habitación, hasta llegar a donde el otro muchacho. Phichit se tiró en el suelo frente a Yuuri para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel, sus narices casi tocándose.

A Yuuri se le escapó una risa ahogada ante las payasadas de su amigo, pero rápidamente alejó su cabeza, elevándose para agarrar el tubo con ambas manos otra vez y elevando su cuerpo de modo que su peso descansara principalmente en sus brazos; dejando sus piernas apuntando al suelo y con una de ellas flojamente envuelta alrededor del tubo. El movimiento había sido estratégico, parcialmente por que sus músculos habían comenzado a quemar por estarse sosteniendo en la misma posición por tanto tiempo, y parcialmente para no tener que ver a su amigo a los ojos cuando la inevitable conversación tuviera lugar.

—Mira Yuuri —Phichit se deslizó a través del suelo alrededor del tubo para poder volver a encararlo—, necesitas hablar de ello. Estabas muy convencido de que este sería el año en que lo derrotarías y no has hablado de lo que pasó desde que volviste de la final, ¡y eso fue hace semanas!

En lugar de responder, Yuuri volvió a cambiar de posición, subiendo sus piernas por encima de su cabeza en un straddle para que el ángulo de su rostro estuviera lejos de su amigo y apuntando hacía el suelo. Yuuri sabía que estaba actuando grosero y distante, sabía que Phichit solo estaba tratando de ayudar, pero él realmente no quería hablar de ello.

Phichit suspiró y se levantó, caminando alrededor del tubo y encontrándose con la cara de Yuuri boca abajo, dejándole nula oportunidad a su amigo para escapar.

—Mira Yuuri, nadie te culpa por quedar segundo. Digo, ¡estuviste genial! Una medalla de plata en el Grand Prix Final es increíble. Necesitas dejar de castigarte por ello, eres uno de los mejores patinadores allí afuera.

—Sí, pero Viktor es mejor —murmuró Yuuri antes de notar mirada en los ojos de su amigo y bajarse del tubo con un suspiro, aterrizando ligeramente en el suelo. Aceptó la toalla que Phichit le ofreció sin decir nada, limpiando su frente con rápidos golpes y siguiendo al otro muchacho para sentarse en una de las bancas se se hallaban dispersas por el perímetro de la habitación.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, Phichit se volvió de nuevo hacia Yuuri y sus miradas finalmente se encontraron, sabiendo que habían aplazado esta conversación por mucho tiempo. Sabía que había estado retraído las últimas semanas, demasiado metido en su propio mundo, desesperando tanto a Phichit como a Celestino sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada al respecto.

Había estado tan seguro de que está vez sí sería su momento. Después de haberse parado en el podio por debajo de Viktor durante su senior debut, Yuuri se había prometido que subiría esos últimos escalones hacia el oro sin importar el costo. Y la temporada siguiente a esa casi lo había logrado, terminando solo un escalón por debajo de Viktor durante el Mundial y con una medalla de plata envuelta alrededor de su cuello, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Luego de eso, Yuuri entrenó brutalmente duro, prometiéndose a sí mismo que lo lograría la próxima vez. La próxima vez sí sería su momento.

Pero el Grand Prix Final se fue tan rápido como llegó, llevándose el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Yuuri y dejándolo con un intento fallido para subir al siguiente escalón. Falló en ascender al punto más alto del podio, en arrojar a Viktor hasta el nivel más bajo y finalmente probar su valía ante los ojos del otro patinador. En llevarse la medalla y el título de Viktor, y ser capaz de al menos mirarlo desde arriba y decir las palabras que habían estado atrapadas dentro de él por tantos años. En decirle a Viktor exactamente quién lo había derrotado y porqué.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Phichit, escaneando a Yuuri desde el lugar a su lado en donde se hallaba sentado. Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, dejando que los húmedos mechones de su cabello cayeran sobre su rostro y taparan sus ojos momentáneamente.

—Ok —escuchó decir a Phichit—. No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres. Pero tienes que dejar salir tus sentimientos de algún modo, Yuuri. No puedes simplemente embotellarlos para siempre.

—¡Estoy dejando salir mis sentimientos! —protestó Yuuri, sintiéndose ligeramente indignado—. Estoy entrenando.

—Ah, no. Entrenar no cuenta —Phichit picó su hombro y Yuuri le dio una pequeña y cansada sonrisa. El tono de Phichit era ligero y estaba unido a una juguetona indignación, pero Yuuri pudo ver la preocupación real que se escondía detrás de sus oscuros ojos.

—Estás exhausto, Yuuri. Te mantienes trabajando hasta desfallecer. Necesitas un descanso.

—Necesito entrenar —insistió Yuuri, pero Phichit sacudió su cabeza y de un salto se levantó, arrastrando al otro muchacho por el brazo.

—No, no más entrenamiento —proclamó, empezando a arrastrarlo hacia la salida—. Regresaremos a nuestra habitación y ordenaremos la comida rápida más grande y menos saludable que podamos encontrar, pondremos una muy mala película americana, y tú puedes lanzarle dardos a ese viejo y estúpido póster de Nikiforov que aún tienes colgado en la pared, o lo que sea que necesites hacer para sentirte mejor. Oficialmente vas a tomarte un descanso.

—Y no —continuó diciendo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri—, no tienes opción.

Yuuri se permitió ser arrastrado fuera del estudio, poniendo solo una pizca de resistencia. Phichit tenía razón, el sí que necesitaba un descanso. Necesitaba algo que aleje su mente de todo lo que había pasado en el Grand Prix Final y de todo lo que vendría en esta temporada. Esto difícilmente había acabado, aún tenía que completar el Campeonato De Los Cuatro Continentes, en el cual Viktor brillaría por su ausencia, y luego el Campeonato Mundial antes de que la temporada se diera por terminada oficialmente.

Tenía que entrenar, tenía que ser mejor, tenía que convertirse en  _ **el**  mejor_. Pero por el momento se permitió ser arrastrado por Phichit y esperar por una tarde llena de diversión, pasando el rato como un par de amigos normales. Solo ellos dos sin nada de la presión o expectativas, ni por parte del mundo ni por parte de sí mismo, que actualmente estaban irrevocable e inseparablemente atadas a su vida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

             

**[Discussion] Las Presentaciones de Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov en el Grand Prix Final y La Gran Pregunta del Mundo del Patinaje – ¿Katsuki alguna vez ganará el oro?**

Posteado por Loopdeeloop

 

{Kaylee Tsao} . hace 37 minutos

Nadie nunca podrá vencer a Nikiforov – ¡es demasiado bueno!

 

{catsuki} . hace 36 minutos

Ahhhh???? Acaso viste el GPF??? Katsuki estuvo muuyyyyyy cerca de ganar.

 

{Katsukidon} . hace 34 minutos

Siii, mi bebé casi lo logra! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡ Estaba casi allí! Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!

 

{Yuuriismybae} . hace 32 minutos

Es claro que los jueces sabotearon su puntaje! Todo el mundo está muy ocupado besando el trasero de Nikiforov como para prestar atención a donde yace el VERDADERO talento.

 

{PipperPiper34} . hace 31 minutos

No es que quiera romper tu delirante burbuja ni nada pero no había manera de que Katsuki fuera a ganar. Su programa era más débil que el de Viktor tanto técnicamente como en presentación. Fue bueno, pero ni de cerca tan bueno como Viktor.

 

{VikiNiki25} . hace 30 minutos

Totalmente ˄ ˄ ˄ ˄ Katsuki ni siquiera puede clavar un quad flip en competencia todavía y ese ha sido el movimiento distintivo de Vitya desde que tenía  _quince_. Katsuki núnca podrá ser competencia para él!

 

{Vanessa B} . hace 29 minutos

Oye, porque no dejas de actuar como una p***a y te das cuenta de que Yuuri tiene 100 veces más potencial que Viktor. Obviamente va a ganar pronto, y cuando lo haga, el perdedor Ruso no se volverá a subir al podio jamás.

 

{VikiNiki25} . hace 29 minutos

Perdedor???? Te refieres a Viktor Nikiforov, el medallista de oro Olímpico, campeón mundial y quien probablemente tiene una habitación de trofeos más grande que tu casa???? Deja de ser tan patético y acepta que tu fav nunca se podrá comparar con Viktor.

 

**[BORRADO]**

**{MODERADOR} .** hace 25 minutos

Miren, se supone que aquí solo debería existir una divertida conversación acerca de las presentaciones del GPF y una que otra especulación nada dañina. Si no pueden jugar de acuerdo a las reglas, entonces tendré que borrar el tema y arruinarlo para todos. Hay personas aquí que son fans de Viktor y personas que son fans de Yuuri, y también hay personas (como yo) que los aman ambos, y TODOS necesitamos empezar a llevarnos bien!   
Dejen de ser tan infantiles y respeten la opinión de otros.

 

{xxEsexx} . hace 24 minutos

Lo que el Mod dice es cierto, todos necesitan calmarse y respirar profundo, Jesús.

 

{K_u} . hace 23 minutos

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tienes que entender la frustración de los fans de Yuuri. A mí personalmente me empezó a gustar hace año y medio al final de la temporada de su debut como sénior y es muy duro verlo llegar de segundo contra Viktor DE NUEVO.

 

{xxEsexx} . hace 22 minutos

Lo entiendo, pero algunos fans de Yuuri necesitan calmarse. Tiene mucho tiempo para ganar, solamente tiene que ¿diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho? Lanzarle odio a Viktor, quien ha trabajado toda su vida para llegar a donde está, solo porque te gusta Katsuki es injusto.

 

{Skatingtrash} . Hace 20 minutos

Para ser justos, no es como si sus fans actuaran diferente al mismo Katsuki. Él DETESTA a Nikiforov XD

 

{Kaylee Tsao} . Hace 18 minutos

uhhhh, eso es mas bien una suposición no crees?? Sé que a todos les gusta jugar a la cosa esa de "los rivales definitivos" y eso, pero ellos no han sido nada más que amables con el otro durante las entrevistas. Que Katsuki dijera que estaba determinado a derrotar a Nikiforov no significa que odie al tipo, solo lo hace un competidor normal. Quiero decir,  _Giacometti_ dice que quiere derrotar a Viktor y ellos son como que súper buenos amigos o algo.

 

{Skatingtrash} . hace 17 minutos

Sí, pero Katsuki lo dice  _todo el tiempo_. O sea, literalmente todo el tiempo. El chico está obsesionado con eso.

 

{sockablock} . hace 15 minutos

Muy cierto, aunque yo también estuviera obsesionado si dedicara mi vida entera a un deporte y continuara siendo derrotado por la misma persona!

 

{catsuki} . hace 14 minutos

Pienso que es seguro decir que Katsuki legítimamente  _odia_ a Nikiforov. Digo, han visto la forma en la que lo mira??? El chico quiere ganar el oro demaaasiaado

 

{Skatingtrash} . hace 12 minutos

Es bastante mutuo la verdad. Digo, solo piénsenlo de este modo. Nikiforov se pasea felizmente, siendo el mejor del mundo y toda la cosa, cuando de repente un muchacho cualquiera aparece de la nada y ahora está constantemente  _así de cerca_  de arruinar todo por lo que ha trabajado y de robar sus títulos. Estaría muy resentido con el muchacho si fuera yo.

 

{Viktorfan444} . hace 12 minutos

Woah, no le estás dando suficiente crédito a Viktor!!! El respeta a sus compañeros patinadores, no los odia simplemente porque lo desafían!

 

{Kaylee Tsao} . hace 11 minutos

Creo que tienes razón. De hecho, creo que puede que a Viktor en realidad le guste tener a Katsuki a su alrededor.

 

{Vanessa B} . hace 10 minutos

Qué?????? Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado.

 

{catsuki} . hace 9 minutos

En realidad no lo es!! Más o menos puedo ver a lo que ella se refiere. Digo, Viktor es el mejor en el mundo ¿verdad? Y básicamente ha estado en la cima por años y nadie ha sido realmente capaz de desafiarlo de ese modo. Pero con Katsuki repentinamente aquí, Viktor tiene que  _trabajar_  para ganar el oro de nuevo. Esto ha hecho su vida más interesante, probablemente!

 

{PipperPiper34} hace 8 minutos

Ah no, no hay manera de ver a alguien que claramente odia todo de ti y está haciendo todo en su poder para arruinar tu carrera y decir 'oh, como que me agrada este sujeto.' Eso es simplemente estúpido.

 

{Vanessa B} . hace 6 minutes

Exacto, ellos son  _rivales._ Del tipo de hacer lo que sea para derrotar a sus enemigos. Viktor está tan determinado a derrotar a Katsuki, como Katsuki está determinado a derrotarlo a él!

 

{Iwanttosleep} . hace 6 minutos

Oigan, alguien aquí realmente se preocupa por lo que piensen del otro? Pensé que esta era una discusión abordando su patinaje. Ya saben, la cosa esa por la que las personas normales los ven en realidad?

 

{catsuki} . hace 4 minutos

Por supuesto que la gente se preocupa por lo que piensen del otro! Es literalmente la parte más interesante porque  _nadie lo sabe en realidad_. Digo, yo sé que son súper rivales o lo que sea y que Yuuri ha dejado muy en claro que quiere derrotar a Viktor, pero nunca insultan al otro en entrevistas o algo y todo acerca de su relación personal es pura especulación. Es MUY interesante!

 

{Iwanttosleep} . hace 2 minutos

Como sea. Solo quiero ver el Mundial en paz sin ningún loco fan arruinado todo con sus locas fan wars

 

{Viktorfan444} . hace 1 minuto

Agua fiestas :v

 

_Escribe un nuevo comentario_

_....................._

 

* * *

 

 

   

El Campeonato mundial finalmente arribó, más intimidante que nunca. Phichit había venido con Yuuri de nuevo, habiendo ya terminado su propio Campeonato Mundial Junior en donde había ganado la medalla de bronce para el deleite de ambos. Yuuri había arrastrado a Phichit dentro de un abrazo rompe huesos cuando su lugar en el podio fue anunciado, y el otro muchacho tuvo que pelear contra las lágrimas de felicidad que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Ahora, era el turno de Phichit de venir y observar a Yuuri en su propia final, y el nipón estaba muy agradecido con su apoyo. La presión era más alta que nunca este año, todo el mundo del patinaje observaba conteniendo el aliento para ver si Yuuri Katsuki podría finalmente arrebatarle el primer puesto a Viktor Nikiforov. Celestino le había ordenado un bloqueo total de los medios de comunicación para así tratar de mantener su mente enfocada en el patinaje y no en las opiniones de las personas afuera o en el internet, pero era algo imposible de evitar.

Yuuri había atrapado a Phichit desplazándose por lo que parecía ser una interminable cadena en una sección de comentarios donde discutían acerca de los posibles resultados y hacían apuestas de cuál era el favorito a ganar. Y además, a los fans presentes en la arena del Mundial les gustaba hablar acerca de eso. Yuuri sabía que tenía un entusiasta grupo de seguidores, pero era difícil prestar atención a sus palabras de ánimo cuando todo en lo que podía enfocarse era en los abucheos y los cánticos enfurecidos de los fanáticos de Nikiforov en la multitud. Viktor era muy popular, y había mucha gente que veía a Yuuri como un retador pedante que entraba a territorio enemigo.

Incluso los fans que se mantenían lejos de la discusión o de los bandos de Katsuki/ Nikiforov eran muy expresivos en cuanto a su opinión. Yuuri sabía que a pesar de ser cuidadoso en no dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos por Viktor se le escaparan durante alguna entrevista o comunicados de prensa, en realidad no había sido lo suficientemente sutil acerca de su disgusto por el otro patinador. A través del internet habían muchas fotos y videos, junto a páginas de análisis realizados por fans muy dedicados, que exponían el alma y corazón de Yuuri; no a través de las palabras que salían de su boca, sino a través de sus acciones y de las expresiones faciales que él era tan malo en ocultar del mundo.

Viktor permanecía ilegible como siempre, y al igual que Yuuri, había sido muy cuidadoso en no permitir que sus verdaderos sentimientos se le escaparan entre palabras durante las entrevistas. A diferencia de Yuuri, el ruso había desarrollado la habilidad de ocultar sus pensamientos tanto en su accionar como en su hablar cuando era requerido. A pesar de eso, los fans del patinaje habían sido rápidos en hacer pública la recientemente bautizada "rivalidad" entre ellos dos y eso atrajo mucho la atención de tanto fans como de medios de comunicación. Todo el mundo amaba una buena rivalidad, y todo el mundo quería compartir su opinión acerca de quien ellos pensaban merecía ganar.

A pesar de que Yuuri estaba agradecido por el apoyo de sus fans, realmente deseaba que no fueran tan... ruidosos.

Siempre se ponía peor en la arena, razón por la que Yuuri tendía a esconderse detrás del escenario en las áreas de entrenamiento reservadas para los patinadores hasta que fuera el momento en que finalmente le tocara salir a realizar su presentación. Y exactamente era allí donde estaba en este preciso momento, realizando algunos simples estiramientos mientras Phichit platicaba y bromeaba frente a él, ocasionalmente haciendolo reír tan fuerte que perdía su equilibrio y se caía de su posición. Celestino los observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, y aunque Yuuri sabía que su coach no aprobaba esa distracción, podía ver como su ceño fruncido estaba teñido de cariño al ver a los dos patinadores reír juntos.

Durante uno de sus ataques de risa, en donde Phichit había hecho un particularmente seco comentario acerca de la vida personal de Viktor y el cual lo tuvo descosiéndose de la risa, Yuuri entre jadeos posó casualmente su mirada en uno de los lados de la habitación. Su respiración se atoró repentinamente en su pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otro par, una mirada azul verdosa que lo observaba fijamente. Phichit notó el repentino silencio de Yuuri y también miró, sus ojos ampliándose grandemente al notar quién los estaba observando desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Viktor observaba fijamente a Yuuri con una ilegible expresión como siempre, sus ojos observaban al patinador más joven con una intensidad que usualmente reservaba solo para patinar. Yuuri le regresó la mirada fija, determinado a no ser él quien rompiera el contacto visual.

Durante el curso de sus carreras como contrincantes, Yuuri ni una vez se había vuelto a acercar a Viktor. Después del desastroso encuentro en el baño había empezado a evitar a Viktor, fortaleciendo su resolución de mantener la distancia y no hablarle nuevamente hasta que hubiera ganado el oro, hasta que pudiera regodearse de su victoria a oídos del mundo entero. Viktor jamás se le había acercado tampoco, manteniendo siempre una cuidadosa distancia entre ellos dos, pero Yuuri había notado unos ojos que parecían seguirlo cada vez que ambos estaban en la misma habitación. La mirada de Viktor siempre era intensa, como si estuviera tratando de armar el rompecabezas que era Yuuri.

Viktor seguramente quería analizar su competencia, por eso se hallaba observando a Yuuri en busca de fallas y debilidades que pudiera explotar a su favor. Los periódicos tenían razón, Viktor nunca había dejado explícitos sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri, pero él estaba seguro de saber exactamente lo que el otro patinador pensaba. Los fans de Viktor pensaban que Yuuri era un presuntuoso y arrogante joven patinador que necesitaba ser puesto en su lugar por el actual campeón, y Yuuri sabía que Viktor no pensaba menos que eso.

Un grito hizo eco a través de la habitación y el contacto visual fue roto. Viktor se dio la vuelta para atender a su entrenador quien lo llamaba para que saliera al hielo. Viktor patinaría siguiente. El ruso se levantó con una fluida gracia, alejándose del perplejo par y saliendo a zancadas de la habitación. Yuuri y Phichit lo observaron irse, mirando fijamente la figura que se retiraba hasta que Celestino finalmente rompió el momento al gritarles que no estaban lo suficientemente concentrados, obligando a Yuuri a regresar a su estiramiento.

En la pared cerca de donde practicaba había una televisión trasmitiendo la pista de hielo en vivo, y Yuuri encontró sus ojos siendo capturados por ello mientras se sentaba en él colchón para ejercitar, doblándose a la mitad sin esfuerzo. Viktor ya estaba fuera en la pista, con su atuendo brillando bajo las luces y el saludando a la multitud que lo adoraba.

Yuuri observó cómo Viktor se detenía en el centro de la pista y un silenció caía sobre la multitud, el cual se sintió claramente tanto desde el televisor como en las gradas encima de su cabeza a pesar de las capas de concreto y ladrillo que lo separaban del exterior.

La [música ](https://youtu.be/J0f63tEwkBE)empezó a derramarse a través de los parlantes y Viktor empezó su rutina, la cual era tan maravillosa como siempre. La canción sonando era delicada, un dueto un poco melancólico pero lleno de esperanza, totalmente hermoso. Las dos voces se mezclaban entre ellas en armonía, y Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo completamente quieto, abandonando el pretexto de la práctica para dedicarse a observar a Viktor patinar.

Repentinamente, una gran y sólida figura bloqueó su vista de la televisión y Yuuri se encontró con Phichit parado enfrente de él, sus manos en las caderas.

—Nop Yuuri, no vas a ver a Nikiforov antes de que te toque patinar. Necesitas mantener tu mente en tu propia rutina ¿okay? A quien le importa lo que esté haciendo de todas formas.

—Phichit tiene razón,  Yuuri —la voz de Celestino vino desde detrás de él y Yuuri miró a un lado sintiéndose culpable—. No pienses acerca de Nikiforov. No pienses en nada excepto tu propia presentación y en lo mucho que quieres ganar,  ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri asintió, sonrojado por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado. Se alejó de la televisión, determinado a no mirar. Aún podía escuchar la canción flotando desde el alto parlante y ligeramente desde la pista encima de él pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para bloquearlo. La música elegida por Viktor no era de su incumbencia. El patinaje de Viktor no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era ganar, obtener la victoria, y poder derrotar a Viktor de una vez por todas.

Eso era lo que realmente importaba.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ese fue el pensamiento que Yuuri llevó consigo durante toda la duración de su programa corto. Este año, Yuuri había trabajado en esto junto a Celestino, no en elegir de manera independiente la música o el tema, sino en tener la oportunidad de opinar mucho acerca de la elección de los mismos, mucho más de lo que nunca antes había podido bajo la supervisión de Celestino.

La música que había escogido para su programa corto era sonora y llena de desesperación, con notas profundas sonando y llenando el estadio con su emoción. Dentro de su propia mente, Yuuri podía ver las imágenes que la música conjuraba para él, podía sentir la emoción naciendo en su pecho.

La [música](https://youtu.be/Z0DQxI3KM7o) era insoportablemente triste, melancólica en cada acorde, y Yuuri reflejaba eso en su patinaje, suavizando sus movimientos, haciendo cada uno tan lento y lúgubre como la música que patinaba. Su pecho se llenaba con la melodía, la canción sacando todas las emociones que Yuuri usualmente se rehusaba a permitirse mostrar. Su desesperación por ganar, la cual solo se hacía peor con cada temporada que pasaba, con cada oportunidad perdida. La desgarradora tristeza que amenazaba con sobrecogerle cada vez que fallaba otra vez, cada vez que estaba muy cerca. Siempre bueno, pero aún sin ser lo  _suficientemente_  bueno. Nunca lo suficientemente bueno.

Fuera de la pista de patinaje no se permitía dejar salir esas emociones. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que continuar adelante. Pero en el hielo, finalmente podía permitir que esos sentimientos flotaran fuera de él, encantando tanto a los jueces como a la audiencia, derramando su alma y su corazón en la única forma que él conocía.

Era uno con la música, y la música era parte de él. La rutina era difícil, más difícil que ninguna que hubiera intentado antes, pero apenas lo notaba, demasiado perdido en la música y en las emociones que esta conjuraba.

Todo pasó como un sueño a su alrededor, pero cuando las últimas notas sonaron -fuertes y claras en la silenciosa área-, fue como si un hechizo se hubiera roto. En un instante la audiencia volvió en sí, sus vítores y gritos golpeándolo desde todas las direcciones. Los jueces regresaron repentinamente a su agudo enfoque, observándolo impasibles desde el otro lado de la pista. Flores y muñecos de felpa llovieron a su alrededor y Yuuri agarró unos pocos por instinto, saludando a los fans que gritaban mientras salía de la pista de hielo, sintiéndose tanto física como emocionalmente drenado, el cansancio finalmente golpeándolo.

Tan pronto como se paró fuera de la pista, Yuuri fue empujado hacia atrás. Phichit lo había encerrado en un aplastante abrazo.

—¡Estuviste asombroso Yuuri! —le gritó sobre el ruido del público. Por encima del hombro de Phichit, Yuuri pudo distinguir a Celestino con los brazos firmementecruzados  en su pecho, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando finalmente pudo salir del entusiasta agarre de Phichit, Celestino lo alcanzó y le dio una sonora palmada en el hombro junto con una cálida sonrisa de felicitación. Yuuri se permitió regresarle la sonrisa y ser escoltado alrededor de la pista para llegar al "kiss and cry".

Mientras caminaba, le pareció vislumbrar un mechón de cabello plateado de alguien arriba en las gradas que observaba como el pequeño grupo celebraba. Pero sin sus lentes puestos Yuuri no podía estar seguro, así que descartó el pensamiento tan rápido como vino a su cabeza.

En el "kiss and cry", Celestino le dio un confortable apretón en el hombro mientras esperaban que el puntaje fuera calculado. Se sentía al borde de la ansiedad mientras aguardaba, pero cuando al fin salieron, Yuuri no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera abierta. Parte de la multitud soltó un fuerte rugido de aprobación y la otra parte gruñidos decepcionados, dependiendo de por quién apostaban en la competencia. Phichit le alzó los pulgares alegremente, prácticamente saltando de emoción desde su lugar fuera de la vista de las cámaras. Celestino sacudió el hombro de Yuuri a modo de felicitación y jaló al patinador para darle un torpe abrazó de lado, pero Yuuri apenas podía registrar lo que pasaba.

El puntaje de su programa corto era más alto que el de Viktor.

Estaba en primer lugar.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche, fueron a celebrar los tres juntos. Celestino llevó a Yuuri y a Phichit a cenar, e inusualmente, se quedaron hasta muy tarde siendo que había una competencia al día siguiente. Platicaron y brindanron por la victoria que le sobrevendría a Yuuri el día de mañana.

Brevemente, Yuuri se preguntó que estaría haciendo Viktor, con quién estaría pasando la noche. Tal vez con su entrenador, aunque a juzgar por la mirada poco complacida en el rostro de Yakov cuando el puntaje del programa corto de Yuuri había sido anunciado, eso era poco probable. Tal vez con otro patinador, tal vez con un amigo o un amante. Por unos minutos, Yuuri se permitió divagar; pero luego de ver la extraña mirada que le dirigía Phichit, alejó firmemente esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Esta era su noche, y no dejaría que sus pensamientos sobre Viktor se la arruinaran.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, en el programa libre, Viktor patinaría antes que Yuuri de nuevo; siendo Yuuri el último patinador en salir al hielo

El ruso estaba usando un traje muy diferente al que había usado el día anterior. Una camisa de cuello abierto color rojo vino claramente pegada a su pecho, cubierta por una chaqueta oscura que acentuaba perfectamente las líneas de su ligeramente musculado cuerpo. Un par de pantalones negros apretados a sus piernas completaban el atuendo. Se veía...increíble. Agraciado, pero masculino al mismo tiempo. Elegante y perfecto.

—Yuuri, cierra tu boca. Estás babeando.

La voz de Phichit llegó a Yuuri a través de la neblina de sus pensamientos, sonando claramente nada impresionado, y este brincó casi medio metro en el aire ante la sorpresa. Yuuri cerró rápidamente su boca, que en realidad sí había estado abierta, y su cara se tornó del mismo tono de rojo que la camisa de Viktor.

—¡Yo no est...! ¡No estaba babeando! —soltó con indignación, pero Phichit le siguió dando esa misma mirada con la ceja levantada y Yuuri volteó su cabeza avergonzado.

¿Y qué si se había quedado mirando? No importaba que tan pésima pudiera ser su personalidad, lo insufrible que era, o lo mucho que Yuuri lo odiara; Viktor era atractivo. Yuuri nunca había tratado de negar eso. Es solo que estaba empezando a...notarlo un poco más.

La [música](https://youtu.be/mOY2NQdFHuc) llenó el aire y volteó sus ojos a la pista en donde la presentación acababa de comenzar, salvando a Yuuri de su propia vergüenza.

La canción que Viktor patinaba daba una sensación latina. Si las clases de baile que Yuuri tomó estaban en lo correcto, entonces podía decir que era un tango. La música empezó lenta pero rápidamente se tornó más veloz, acelerando su paso y llenando el estadio con el agudo sonido de las cuerdas del violín al tiempo que Viktor patinaba, sus ojos encendidos con un fuego que Yuuri nunca habían visto antes.

La canción era sensual y le quedaba a Viktor como un guante, atrapando a la audiencia con cada giro que hacía. El inocente adolescente que había capturado la atención del mundo entero hace tanto ya había desaparecido, y en su lugar dejó a un Viktor en toda su gloriosa adulte. Con veintidós años, el ruso no tenía igual que se le compare ni en habilidad ni en belleza.

El tango era una danza sensual, un baile entre amantes, y Viktor capturó esa esencia perfectamente; el feroz calor de la música y sus movimientos en perfecta armonía con el frío hielo sobre el cual patinaba. Cada movimiento era sensual y lleno de pasión, un lado de Viktor que este nunca le había mostrado a la audiencia. A través de los años había explorado varios temas, sorprendiendo a la audiencia en muchas diferentes maneras, pero nunca había patinado de este modo antes, cada movimiento lleno de deseo, seductor y sexual. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Viktor. Todas las miradas lo deseaban.

Yuuri estaba tan extasiado como el resto de la audiencia, atrapado en la presentación, y tan enfocado que parecía que el resto mundo no existiera.

Cuando el baile finalmente llegó a su cierre la multitud explotó en aplausos, los gritos viniendo como truenos desde la audiencia. Viktor sonrió y saludó a sus fans con la mano mientras se hacía camino hacia el "kiss and cry" para esperar su resultado, su rostro luciendo demasiado inocente para alguien que hace nada había realizado tan apasionada presentación. Su entrenador, Yakov, estaba esperando por él; y aunque no pareció felicitar verbalmente a Viktor, Yuuri pudo ver al entrenador realizar un asentimiento con la cabeza, un elogio no verbal.

El puntaje de Viktor fue anunciado y la multitud enloqueció. Yuuri tragó saliva y tuvo que reprimir el temblor nervioso que como si fuera hielo atravesó por su espina.

 

* * *

 

 

Parado en el hielo mientras esperaba el inicio de su propio programa libre, Yuuri encontró que sus nervios aumentaban. Zarcillos helados trepaban hasta su garganta y se apretaban alrededor de su corazón. Inhalando un par de veces para calmarse, Yuuri se concentró en los ejercicios que había aprendido, proyectándose en encontrar la sensación de calma que necesitaba para patinar.

Con los nervios reprimidos, y quizá eliminados por completo, Yuuri tomó su posición inicial, permitiendo que el ruido de la multitud lloviera sobre él. Con el estruendo comenzando a cesar y la música empezando, Yuuri se movió, ahora intensamente enfocado. 

La [canción](https://youtu.be/PDU3O4ZloZo) que había escogido era un baile parecido a la elección de Viktor, pero la danza que Yuuri bailaba era un vals. Una oscura pieza musical con la que se guiaba y deslizaba a través de la pista. Al moverse con la música, Yuuri podía sentir la tensión en el aire, las miradas de la multitud fijas únicamente en él. Todos conteniendo el aliento.

Al bailar, se daba cuenta de aquello que le faltaba pero que al mismo tiempo se encontraba presente. La pareja de baile que solo existía en su mente. La que estaba danzando con él y por la cual estaba bailando. Justo como el tango, el vals era un baile para dos, y Yuuri bailaba rodeando constantemente a su invisible pareja, ambos en perfecta sincronía pero nunca tocándose.

La pareja frente a él era invisible, un fantasma de su imaginación; pero a medida que la música avanzaba, esta pareja iba tomando forma. Una figura masculina, alta y de hombros anchos, apareciendo en medio de la neblina de sus pensamientos; sin embargo, su rostro permanecía oculto y ensombrecido. Yuuri se lanzó a un cuádruple salchow, observando en su mente como la figura lo imitaba al otro lado de la pista, perfectamente a tiempo.

El vals que bailaba era muy duro, siendo más un desafío que un baile. Una batalla en la pista de hielo. Yuuri puso su corazón en esa danza, ignorando el ardor en sus músculos, ignorando el ruido de la multitud. Todo lo que importaba era la persona contra la que competía y que le consumía el alma.

Ambos rodeaban al otro y Yuuri vislumbraba a la figura delante de él con perfecto detalle, solo su rostro siendo escondido por las sombras. Mientras empezaba la pirueta final Yuuri observó como el patinador fantasma desaparecía finalmente, girando a través del hielo con Yuuri por última vez antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de su mente. La rotación final terminó y Yuuri abrió sus ojos de sopetón, dándose cuenta que los había cerrado durante la rutina. Dejó salir su jadeante respiración mientras que tomaba la posición final con su mirada dirigida a los jueces.

La multitud estaba enloquecida, pero a Yuuri solo le importaban los hombres y mujeres sentados a través del hielo, los cuales tendrían la última palabra en la decisión de su futuro. Aquellos que mantenían sus rostros en blanco, observándolo imperturbablemente, y él les mantuvo la mirada por unos pocos segundos más, aun jadeando e intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, para luego arrastrar su exhausto cuerpo fuera del hielo.

Yuuri se movió lentamente al borde de la pista, con el cansancio escrito en cada línea de su cuerpo, y se aferró a la parte baja de la pared para aguantar su peso. Había dado todo de sí, tanto física como mentalmente. Todo lo que tenía y más.

Celestino y Phichit estaban allí para recibirlo, ambos pares de ojos brillando con emoción, y juntos lo escoltaron al "kiss and cry". Celestino le permitió recargar su cuerpo sobre su hombro al ver que estaba demasiado cansado para mantenerse de pie apropiadamente. Había sido la rutina más avanzada y físicamente demandante que Yuuri había intentado hacer y se notaba claramente.

Una vez que alcanzaron la banca en el "kiss and cry", Yuuri prácticamente colapsó en el asiento, deseando que le fuera permitido recostarse y acurrucarse en la banca para dormir. Pero no podía. Necesitaba conocer su puntuación, lo necesitaba con una desesperación que le quemaba y que abrasaba incluso el cansancio en sus huesos.

Por el alto parlante, los puntajes fueron anunciados y hubo un rugido viniendo de la multitud, un jadeo por parte de Phichit, y una fuerte inhalación por parte de Celestino.

Yuuri solo observó.

Su puntaje final, la puntuación que decidía los lugares en el podio, la puntuación que significaba todo para él, una puntuación con la que había logrado romper su marca personal por un margen considerable... era más baja que la de Viktor.

Su puntuación era más baja que la de Viktor, solamente por un punto.

 

* * *

 

 

**Katie K**  @actualkatsuki_trash . 10m

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO #unpuntoatras

 

**Yo-Yo**  @YolandeK . 10m

Estuvo tan jodidamente cerca!!. #unpuntoatras

 

**Amaaaara** @tragedyinanutshell . 9m

Este ha sido literalmente el peor día de mi vida. Nunca lo voy a poder superar #unpuntoatrás

 

**ClaraM** @ClaraMcDonld . 9m

*Suavemente a la distancia empieza a sonar la triste melodía de "hello darkness my old friend"* #unpuntoatras

 

**Maxi** @Hasetsus_hero . 8m

VIERON SU ROSTRO CUANDO ANUNCIARON LA PUNTACIÓN??? LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA CORRER ALLÍ Y ABRAZARLO OMG ESTOY LLORANDO #unpuntoatrás _instagram.com/p/BNn3FoAUNN/_

 

**JiJi_K**  @fuckmeviktor . 6m

Uff! Realmente creí que Katsuki iba lograr alcanzar a Niki pero nope – el campeón continua reinando #unpuntoatras #GraciasDios

 

**Laura Ashburn** @heartlessbitch . 5m

Esa ha sido la mejor presentación que he visto de ambos hasta la fecha!!! No hay duda de porque quedaron tan cerca #unpuntoatrás

 

**Just Peachy**  @sweetasapeach . 4m

Estoy tan orgullosa de Vitya! Mi bebé ganó el oro por enésima vez consecutiva. Realmente es invencible <3<3<3

 

**nkSammy**  @skatingsquad15 . 4m

@sweetasapeach invencible??? Katsuki estuvo literalmente solo un punto atrás. La brecha se va cerrando rápidamente y no pasará mucho tiempo para que lo esté completamente... #unpuntoatras #literalmenteSOLOUNPUNTO

 

**MaiMai**  @katsukiinglasses . 3m

Okay, sé que todos los fans de Yuuri aquí estamos súper decepcionados pero podemos detenernos un momento a pensar en cómo se está sintiendo él porque... osea... 1/3 #unpuntoatras

 

**MaiMai** @katsukiinglasses . 3m

...Estoy muy segura de que nadie está más enojado con esta puntuación que él mismo, y ver todas las cosas que la gente está poniendo en este tag puede que... ¿¿¿no sea de ayuda??? Digo... 2/3 #unpuntoatras

 

**MaiMai** @katsukiinglasses . 2m

No podemos todos simplemente felicitarlo por haber logrado su mejor marca hasta ahora y dejar de compararlo con Nikiforov por una vez? Realmente lo hizo muy bien hoy y deberíamos reconocerlo 3/3 #unpuntoatrás

 

**Alex Katsu**  @mylittlekatsudon . 2m

@katsukiinglasses Totalmente de acuerdo, Lo hizo mucho muy bien y necesita ser lleno de un montón de amor y felicitaciones #unpuntoatras

 

**Mikkel_M**  @justfuckmeup . 1m

Soy  fan de Viktor de pies a cabeza, pero incluso yo me siento mal por Katsuki #unpuntoatras #TanCercaYaLaVezTanLejos

 

**Casssea233**  @casssea233 . 1m

Sé que todos están en shock por el puntaje, ¿pero podemos todos prestar atención a lo que esto significa para el próximo año? Si esta vez estuvo tan cerca, entonces... #unpuntoatrás

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Esa noche en el hotel, Yuuri finalmente se permitió quebrarse. Phichit estuvo allí, sosteniéndolo y dejándolo llorar sobre su hombro. Celestino abandonó la habitación a modo de consideración, sabiendo que Yuuri detestaba que las personas lo vieran llorar.

Había estado tan cerca.  _Tan cerca._  Y aun así no pudo lograrlo, aun así no fue suficiente.

Phichit envolvió sus cálidos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri y este se aferró a la parte trasera de su camisa, sintiéndose como un niño nuevamente. No debería estar llorando, el debería ser mejor que esto; pero la decepción, la rabia, la frustración, y la aplastante tristeza se extendían dentro de él, estremeciendo su cuerpo entero con los sollozos que salían en contra de su voluntad.

—Está bien, Yuuri —le calmó Phichit con un tono tranquilizador—. ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! Rompiste tu marca personal ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo! ¿A quién le importa si derrotas a Viktor o no?

—A mí —soltó Yuuri con la voz quebrada y aún obstruida por las amargas lágrimas—. A mí me importa.

—Lo sé —susurró Phichit tan suavemente que Yuuri no estuvo seguro de si se suponía que lo escuchara o no. El muchacho dejó que Yuuri se aferrara a él hasta tarde en la noche, hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y estuvo lo suficientemente compuesto para alejarse y deslizarse dentro de su propia cama, no queriendo nada más que dormir y finalmente olvidar.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

Esa noche, los sueños de Yuuri fueron un torbellino de colores y sonidos; vítores de una audiencia arremolinándose con el brillo de las luces del estadio. Los patinadores pasaban zumbando como borrones de colores más rápidamente de lo que sus ojos podían captar. Todo era deslumbrante, brillante, y confuso; y no podía escapar, no podía despertar.

Unos brillantes números apuntaban en su dirección, su puntuación destellando desde cada rincón disponible, torturándolo. Los vítores de la audiencia se convirtieron en gritos, en abucheos, combinándose en un remolino de sonidos que lo hacían querer arrancarse las orejas para poder escapar. Los patinadores a su alrededor pasaban como un destello, cada vez más y más rápido frente a sus ojos, haciendo que Yuuri pensara que iba a vomitar. Sus sentidos estaban siendo asaltados por colores demasiado brillantes y sonidos demasiado fuertes.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de luces y ruido, y él estaba atrapado en el centro de la pista, cubierto por su propio miedo. A cualquier parte que mirara los rostros de la audiencia estaban allí, juzgándolo, sintiendo pena por él, odiándolo. Yuuri parpadeó y repentinamente cada rostro en lugar era el de Viktor, riéndose burlonamente de Yuuri desde todas partes. Sus ojos eran brillantes y fríos, y su rostro estaba torcido en una cruel sonrisa; recordándole que había fallado de nuevo, que no era lo suficientemente bueno, que nunca sería suficientemente bueno...

Yuuri gritó y repentinamente la ilusión cambió, dejándolo solo en una pista de hielo vacía. Los estantes se hallaban solitarios y el lugar vacío excepto por él. Todo el color y el sonido habían desaparecido del mundo, dejándolo parado en medio de un vacío estéril. Se giró lentamente, tratando de descifrar el porqué del drástico cambio en su sueño, pero todo estaba perfectamente quieto y él completamente solo.

Débiles notas empezaron a llenar suavemente la estancia, rompiendo la quietud. Empezaron distantes y lejanas, pero rápidamente se fueron acercando con cada latido de su corazón. Cuerdas sonando de forma aguda, cada vez más fuerte, en un tono que sonaba dolorosamente familiar pero que al mismo tiempo su aturdida mente no era capaz de descifrar.

Repentinamente, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en la pista de hielo. Entre un parpadeo y otro una figura distante había aparecido, quedando parado del lado opuesto a él. Era una imagen en blanco y negro con el rostro escondido por las sombras. Dudando, Yuuri se movió y la figura se movió con él, no imitando sus movimientos como si fuera un reflejo sino sincronizándose con ellos, como en un baile.

Yuuri patinó lentamente, sintiendo el resbaloso deslizar del hielo bajo sus pies. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo se movió de forma automática con la música y la figura se movió con él; ambos en perfecta sincronía

Patinaron junto mientras la otra figura se mantenía aún oculta por la oscuridad. Bailando alrededor del otro como si estuvieran hechos para congeniar. Un repentino destello de color fue captado por el ojo de Yuuri y se dio cuenta de que la figura no estaba en realidad tan en blanco y negro como le había parecido la primera vez, la camisa que usaba fue captada por la luz y se tornó de un tono rojo vino. El color de la sangre.

Lleno de repentina curiosidad, Yuuri empezó a patinar hacia la figura, queriendo ver más de cerca; pero en el momento en que parpadeó el hombre se había ido, desapareciendo de su línea de visión como si nunca hubiese estado allí. La decepción llenó el pecho de Yuuri. No sabía porqué, pero por alguna razón, él quería que la extraña figura de su sueño se quedara.

La música continuaba sonando a su alrededor, una lenta y carnal melodía que el lado racional de la mente de Yuuri aún no lograba recordar. Un cambio en el aire detrás de sí lo alertó de una presencia, pero ese fue todo el aviso que tuvo antes de que unos cálidos brazos lo aferraran por los hombros y unas manos se clavaran en su pecho. Sosteniéndolo por un breve momento antes de deslizar su cuerpo en un sensual apretón que hizo volar lejos todos los otros pensamientos del nipón.

Los brazos tiraron de un sofocado Yuuri hacia un cuerpo alto, y su espalda se presionó contra un cálido pecho. Yuuri se relajó dentro del agarre, agradecido de que al menos ahora pudiera reconocer el tipo de sueño que estaba teniendo. Tenía dieciocho después de todo, sueños como este no eran algo nuevo para él, aunque este en particular era muy extraño.

Los brazos estaban fuertemente apretados a su alrededor, presionándolo contra el cuerpo tras de él, y cubiertos con una tela rojo profundo. Fue allí que Yuuri se percató de que aquel hombre era la figura sin rostro de hace un momento, aquel cuyo patinaje se había armonizado tan bien con el suyo. Desesperado por tener un vistazo del hombre,  Yuuri se giró dentro del agarre, presionándose contra él y quedando pecho con pecho, para luego alzar la cabeza hacia donde él asumía que estaríael rostro del otro hombre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera echarle un vistazo al rostro del hombre, una mano callosa se apretó firmemente contra sus ojos; cortando su visión completamente y sumiendo su mundo en la oscuridad. La mano del otro hombre apretó su agarre, adheriéndola firmemente alrededor de su cintura, y con ella jalando a Yuuri tan imposiblemente cerca que podía sentir el latido del otro hombre contra su pecho.

Haciendo la más pequeña de las protestas ante su pérdida de visión, Yuuri se permitió relajarse ante la nueva posición, inclinado su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás en expectativa. Si este era el tipo de sueño que él pensaba que era, entonces sabía lo que debía esperar que suceda luego.

Como si leyera su mente, el hombre delante del él se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó sus cálidos labios contra los de Yuuri en un toque suave y delicado. El nipón le correspondió el beso, empujando su rostro hacia la figura del hombre y levantando sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor de la espalda de su pareja. Una mano apretando la tela de la camisa en un fuerte agarre que dejaba sus nudillos blancos y la otra colándose entre los suaves, sedosos, y cortos cabellos en la nuca del hombre. 

Rápidamente el beso se profundizó y Yuuri abrió sus labios ansiosamente, permitiendo que el otro hombre tomara el control y sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía dócil bajo el toque de su pareja. Distantemente, su mente consiente registró que nunca había besado antes, que despierto nunca antes había experimentado las sensaciones que pasaban repentinamente a través de él. Pero aquí, en el infinito mundo de los sueños, no le importaba porque tenía un cálido cuerpo presionado contra él y el beso era tan caliente y perfecto que en ese instante nada más importaba.

Repentinamente, Yuuri se encontró sobre su espalda, la escena cambiando rápidamente en el mismo modo confuso en que todos los sueños lo hacían. El hielo se sentía frío contra su piel, la congelante sensación filtrándose a través de su camisa y causando que temblara. Pero el cálido peso de antes reapareció, ahora cerniéndose encima de él y alejando el más helado de los temblores. La mano aún se mantenía cariñosamente encima de sus ojos, obstaculizando su vista, pero a Yuuri no le podría importar menos porque ese par de labios estaba de vuelta también, besándolo con una desesperada pasión hasta que sintió que apenas podía respirar.

Sus pies desnudos se empujaban contra el hielo mientras trataba de colocarse en una posición que le diera mejor acceso, y Yuuri se preguntó vagamente a dónde habían ido sus patines. Pero pronto el pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando sintió como la mano que no estaba obstaculizando su visión se movía de su posición encima de su cadera para meterse debajo de su camisa, dejando rastros de calor por donde sea que tocaba.

Yuuri jadeó ante la inesperada sensación, podía sentir como los labios presionados contra los suyos formaban una sonrisa y casi podía sentir la diversión del hombre saliendo como olas desde su cuerpo.

Inesperadamente, la mano que había estado cubriendo sus ojos durante todo el encuentro se movió repentinamente, bajando para con su dedo acariciar ligeramente los labios de Yuuri antes de hacerse para atrás ligeramente. En la neblina del momento, Yuuri apenas registró que sus ojos se habían cerrado, pero cuando la mano finalmente se posó delicadamente a un lado de su rostro permitió que estos se abrieran, tomándole unos pocos segundos para aclarar su visión.

Viktor Nikiforov estaba arrodillado sobre él, sus ojos llenos de la misma pasión que Yuuri había visto ardiendo en él durante su rutina esta mañana. La ropa que usaba era la misma también, la misma exquisita camisa rojo vino y el oscuro chaleco haciendo contraste con la holgada ropa de práctica que Yuuri notó que estaba usando.

Viktor le sonrió a Yuuri de nuevo, una mirada casi depredadora encendiéndose en sus ojos a medida que regresaba a posarse sobre la forma de Yuuri en el suelo, capturando sus labios en otro voraz beso.

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer. Su mente era un desastre lleno de confusión, aún atrapado en el abstracto mundo de los sueños. Fue presionado contra el hielo por Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre que lo había vencido. El hombre que siempre lo vencía . El hombre que odiaba sobre todas las cosas. El hombre que actualmente lo estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si Yuuri fuera la única persona en el mundo, el único que importaba en todo el universo

Yuuri debería alejarlo. Debería empujar a Viktor de encima de él e irse tan lejos como le fuera posible. Debería  _despertarse,_  por que esto era solo un muy bizarro sueño nacido por el estrés de  haber perdido la final una vez mas. Tenía que haber alguna rara explicación psicológica para las cosas que estaba experimentando, algo sobre su rabia al ser superado por Viktor manifestándose en su sueño que rápidamente se salió de control porque Yuuri podía sentir el latido de su corazón pateando, podía sentirse a sí mismo relajándose en el hielo a pesar de los esfuerzos que ponía para no hacerlo. Podía sentir la presión de los labios de Viktor contra los suyos, consumiéndolo. Una mano cálida recorriendo a través de su pecho, ardientes toques pasándose por su piel como un hierro caliente, y la otra mano apretando su cabello.

Yuuri quería que se detuviera pero al mismo tiempo quería que no se detuviera nunca. No tenía idea de lo que quería realmente. La luces inundando el estadio eran repentinamente demasiado brillantes y las sensaciones demasiado sobrecogedoras. Yuuri finalmente reconoció la música que sonaba como el tango que había patinado Viktor, música cuyo volumen aumentó hasta convertirse en un aullante crescendo que ahogaba todo lo demás excepto la sensación del toque de Viktor en su cuerpo.

Era demasiado, todo era simplemente demasiado y Yuuri no podía pensar, no podía  _respirar_  y de repente...

Se despertó, jadeando por aire en la oscuridad de su habitación en el hotel, Phichit y Celestino aun descansando suavemente en las camas junto a él.

Tomando grandes reservas de aire Yuuri, frenéticamente y a tientas, buscó sus gafas para luego colocarlas de golpe y torcidamente sobre su rostro, observando la habitación que gradualmente se tornó más clara. El regreso de la claridad de su visión le permitió recuperar un módico control sobre sí y lentamente Yuuri sintió que su corazón regresaba a la normalidad, los desesperados golpes del mismo sonando demasiado fuertes en medio de la silenciosa habitación.

Cuando finalmente su respiración regresó a su ritmo normal y estuvo seguro de que su corazón ya no trataría de salirse de su pecho, Yuuri se arrojó de regreso a su cama, yaciendo de espaldas y observando el techo con la mirada desenfocada.

Fue un sueño. Solo fue un sueño. Solo un extraño y confuso sueño creado por el estrés del día. El odiaba a Viktor, estaba molesto, frustrado y enojado por haber sido derrotado por el hombre una vez más y esas emociones se habían manifestado en su mente como...lo que mierda sea que haya sido eso. Una retorcida pesadilla en la oscuridad que en la mañana ya habría desaparecido de su mente.

Yuuri se dijo a sí mismo que la gente tenía sueños extraños todo el tiempo, que era normal. Trató de sacudir los últimos vestigios del sueño de su memoria y de simplemente no pensar en lo que acababa de experimentar. Era completamente normal, sí que lo era.

Pero por más que trató, Yuuri no pudo volver a dormir esa noche. Y cuando el sol salió al día siguiente, incluso la brillante y molesta luz no pudo hacer nada para borrar la sensación de esos labios contra los suyos, de las manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y de la mirada en los ojos del Viktor en sus sueños quien observaba Yuuri como si fuera la cosa más preciosa en el mundo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor (algo resumidas): 
> 
> Como probablemente habrán notado hay un salto de tiempo en este cap. Sé que pudo ser un poco confuso pero espero haber podido explicar correctamente los eventos que sucedieron durante ese año faltante al inicio del capítulo. El salto temporal en este cap fue necesario para la trama y el ritmo de la historia pero les puedo prometer que solo sucederá por esta vez. No me volveré a saltar un año entero de nuevo.
> 
> No creerán la cantidad de pole dancing videos que busqué para escribir la escena de Yuuri! Mi historial ahora luce muy sospechoso, pero estaba determinada a escribir los origines de las infames habilidades de pole dance de Yuuri. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Okay, okay, okay….
> 
> Estoy bien XD 
> 
> No sé si alguien más está afectado por ese tango pero les aseguro que yo sí que lo estoy. Uff, Yuuri esos sueños XDDD  
> La canción del programa corto de Yuuri y la del programa libre de Viktor fueron DEFINITIVAMENTE mis favoritas en este capítulo. El capítulo entero es mind blowing en sí. Muy triste también, se me rompió el corazón por mi bebé. ¡UN PUNTO!  
> Estoy tan destrozada como él y todos esos fans en los comentarios :'v  
> ¡La canción que Viktor patina primero también es importante. No me habia percatado de la letra al inicio y... woaaaa "Ya has sufrido bastante, es tiempo de que ganes" Viktor, really...
> 
> Reiya-san escoge muy bien ;__;  
> Ahora deje la version subtitulada en el enlace. 
> 
> Dont mames :’v 
> 
> Espero que todos puedan escuchar la música de este capítulo porque es muy esencial para entender, como siempre, los sentimientos de los patinadores. El tango de Viktor es muy importante y como ven… uff! Espero también que la música los ayude a visualizar las rutinas de una mejor manera!
> 
> GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. A todos los que leyeron, comentaron y dejaron kudos en el fic. Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo. Realmente me hace feliz que estén amando este fic tanto como yo y realmente me gustaría que, si desean, puedan pasar por el Blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) a dejarle su opinión! :’) 
> 
> Recuerden pasarse por el fic original cuyo link está anclado en las notas del cap 1.
> 
> No importa si escriben en español. :)
> 
> Espero traer el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible!
> 
> Se ponen largos estos caps XD 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!
> 
> MUSICA USADA:
> 
> (1)Programa Corto de Viktor: “Falling Slowly” de Glen Hansard y Marketa Irglova
> 
> (2) Programa corto de Yuuri “Oblivion” la versión tocada por Stjepan Hauser (Piazzolla)
> 
> (3) y (5) Programa libre de Viktor: “Por Una Cabeza” la versión tocada por Nicola Benedetti
> 
> (4) Programa libre de Yuuri “Trędowata; Waltc” por Wojciech Kilar
> 
> Pd. Si quieren referencias de los movimientos de Yuuri en el tubo aquí les dejo el [ video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMPO4xYvCmA)
> 
> Del minuto 1.42-2.03 y 2.14-2.21


	7. I'm Always Saying How I Don't Need You/Siempre Estoy Diciendo El Como No Te Necesito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. Solo tiene que darle click en las palabras subrayadas. La canción que Yuuri patina esta vez es… bastante significativa para él.
> 
> No se van a arrepentir :)
> 
> Ver notas al final porfavor.

Ver a Phichit competir en la división senior por primera vez fue uno de los más grandes orgullos en la vida de Yuuri.

Su amigo había permanecido en la división junior por más tiempo que Yuuri, declarando que no tenía prisa por entrar a la senior tan pronto como alcanzara la edad requerida y que quería realizar el cambio de división cuando se sintiera listo. La decisión sin duda había sido la correcta ya que Phichit progresó mucho en la división Junior, acumulando rápidamente varias medallas y su propio grupo de fans. Pero eventualmente, para satisfacción de Yuuri, había decidido finalmente realizar la transición a los senior.

Extrañamente, para ellos el estar compitiendo contra el otro no se sintió como algo malo. No eran exactamente enemigos, y para Yuuri el tener a su amigo compitiendo en el mismo nivel que su persona era más emocionante que desalentador. Aún no habían tenido que enfrentarse en competencia, pero Yuuri sabía que cuando ese momento llegara no habría lugar para ningún tipo de resentimiento. A lo largo de todos esos años de amistad, ellos siempre habían sido el mayor apoyo del otro y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Yuuri ya había ganado su primer evento en la actual Serie del Grand Prix, llevándose el oro en el Skate America para alegría de la multitud. A pesar de representar a Japón, Yuuri sabía que era relativamente popular entre los fans americanos; aunque no tan popular como Viktor. Había volado de inmediato a Canadá al finalizar su primera competencia, lugar en donde Phichit se estaba preparando para su primer evento en el Grand Prix.

Ambos eventos se dieron en fechas muy cercanas al otro, y por primera vez Celestino había cedido y le había permitido a Yuuri tomar un pequeño descanso de su entrenamiento para que pudiera ver a Phichit haciendo su debut como senior. Su próximo evento sería la Rostelecom Cup, y aunque Yuuri normalmente se hubiera negado a perder aquellos vitales días de entrenamiento justo a la mitad de la Serie del Grand Prix, no se perdería por nada el senior debut de Phichit.

Yuuri no se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de dejar Japón atrás y mudarse a USA por el bien de su carrera. Había llegado a amar su vida en Detroit, y sabía que sin la ayuda de Phichit y Celestino no habría podido llegar a donde estaba ahora. Lo que sí lamentaba sin embargo, era todo lo que se había perdido mientras estuvo lejos de casa.

En los casi cuatro años desde que se había marchado, Yuuri no había regresado a Hasetsu ni una sola vez. Simplemente no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, su calendario era demandante y lo tenía ocupado todo el año. A pesar de que nunca podría arrepentirse de su decisión de irse, Yuuri aún extrañaba a su familia profundamente. Extrañaba a Minako, a Yuko, a Takeshi, y aquella tranquila cuidad cerca del océano que él aún consideraba su hogar.

La distancia realmente le había pegado fuerte el día del matrimonio de Yuko hace ya casi un año atrás, cuando esta se había casado con Takeshi para alegría de todos en Hasetsu. Cuando Yuuri se había marchado, ellos aún eran solo unos niños que vivían felizmente ignorantes de las cosas en el mundo de los adultos. Ver las fotos de Yuko con su vestido de novia, luciendo absolutamente despampanante mientras observaba a Takeshi como un ciego que ve por primera vez, le recordó a Yuuri lo mucho que él mismo había cambiado. El Takeshi de las fotos le devolvía la misma mirada a Yuko con el rostro congelado en una expresión llena de perplejidad, como si no pudiera creer que fuera lo suficientemente suertudo como para estar parado a lado de esa mujer. Yuuri apenas podía creer que fuera el mismo muchacho enojón, y algo rechoncho, que había conocido en su infancia.

Por supuesto que Yuuri aún hablaba con ambos, ni siquiera estar en diferentes continentes lo podría alejar lo suficiente como para perder contacto con sus amigos, pero escuchar sus voces solo por el teléfono nunca sería lo mismo. Yuko a veces soltaba piezas de información aleatorias, como si no fueran nada. Ella simplemente comentaba esas cosas como si Yuuri aún viviera en Hasetsu y ya las supiera de antemano. Yuko seguía olvidando que Yuuri ahora vivía al otro lado del océano, por lo que toda esa información era nueva para él.

Y fue de hecho así como Yuuri se enteró que ella estaba esperando trillizas. De repente, Yuko mencionó muy casualmente que comprar ropa para bebé se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria y Yuuri inmediatamente se alteró, pasó así por cinco minutos enteros antes de que Yuuko pudiera parar de reír y calmarlo lo suficiente para explicarse.

Yuuri se lamentó por no poder estar allí para ver nacer a las niñas, ya que la fecha aproximada al nacimiento caía justamente en época de competencia. Yuko solo se había reído de él, recordándole que ya sería como un tío para las pequeñas de todas maneras y diciéndole que se aseguraría de que sus bebés crecieran amando el deporte de la misma manera en que ellos lo hacían para así poder llevarlas a las competencias y animarlo tan pronto fueran lo suficientemente mayores.

Pero aun así, cada vez que Yuuri pensaba acerca de la vida que había dejado atrás, cada vez que pensaba en todos los pequeños momentos que se había perdido en la vida de su familia y amigos en búsqueda de su gran sueño, su pecho se apretaba por el sentimiento de melancolía.

Razón por la cual se rehusó a perderse la incursión de Phichit en el patinaje senior. Si las oportunidades de presenciar los momentos importantes en la vida de las personas que amaba eran tan pocas y lejanas, entonces no había manera de que fuera a perderse una de esas pocas oportunidades.

Phichit patinaría segundo, no era tan malo como patinar primero, pero aun así era una gran presión para un patinador relativamente nuevo. Observándolo desde el banquillo, Yuuri pudo ver que su amigo estaba nervioso, pero Phichit nunca permitía que eso se notara en su rostro y sonreía durante toda la presentación; patinando con todo su corazón. La audiencia lo amaba y Celestino lo observaba con orgullo, dándole a Phichit una entusiasta palmada en la espalda cuando al fin salió de la pista, alejándose de la multitud que lo apoyaba.

Yuuri tiró de Phichit dentro de un apretado abrazo, alejándose luego para sonreírle al otro muchacho. Palabras de elogio salieron apresuradamente de su boca, las cuales fueron casi ahogadas por el ruido de la multitud. Yuuri se paró a su lado durante el "kiss and cry" mientras el muchacho más joven recibía su puntación, tal como Phichit lo había hecho para él en la temporada anterior, pero Yuuri decidió permanecer alejado del enfoque de las cámaras. Este era el momento de Phichit bajo los reflectores, y Yuuri no quería arruinarlo atrayendo la atención hacia él.

La puntuación de Phichit fue buena, impulsándolo sobre el puntaje del muchacho italiano que había patinado antes que él, otro joven patinador relativamente nuevo en la división sénior. ¿Crispin? ¿Crispini? ¿Crispino? Yuuri no estaba seguro. No había prestado demasiada atención a la presentación del otro muchacho ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por cómo le iría a Phichit. A la final se había preocupado por nada ya que Phichit lo había hecho muy bien, tal como Yuuri lógicamente siempre supo que lo haría.

—Con una puntuación como esa, tal vez este año tenga dos medallistas de oro entrenando conmigo —había reído Celestino afectuosamente, mientras guiaba a Phichit fuera del "kiss and cry" y los tres se dirigían a la sala reservada para los patinadores para así poder continuar viendo la competencia.

— ¡Vamos Celestino, sabes que eso nunca pasará! —replicó Phichit alegremente, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos junto a Yuuri y devolviéndole una sonrisa torcida a su entrenador—. Sabes que con Nikiforov en el mismo evento no tengo ninguna oportunidad de obtener el oro.

Entre el calor del debut de Phichit, Yuuri casi había olvidado que el patinador ruso también empezaría su Grand Prix Serie en el Skate Canada. Debido a sus posiciones como medallistas los años anteriores, él y Viktor no tenían permitido patinar en las mismas competencias clasificatorias. Sus batallas eran reservadas solamente para la final. 

Era fácil olvidar que Viktor realmente tenía que pasar primero por las competencias pequeñas antes de poder patinar en el evento principal. Simplemente no existían dudas de que el pasaría todas y llegaría a la final, incluso hubo personas que comentaron que podrían simplemente pasarlo directamente a la final ya que terminaría allí de todas formas.

Yuuri estaba tan atrapado en sus propios pensamientos que el sonido de la música saliendo repentinamente del alto parlante lo sobresaltó, un silencio cayó sobre la multitud ante el sonido de las notas flotando a través del aire. Viktor estaba parado en medio de la pista con los músculos tensos, posicionándose para comenzar.

Desde el campeonato mundial a principios de ese año, Yuuri se había propuesto firmemente a no pensar acerca del otro patinador. Haber perdido contra él una vez más había sido un golpe devastador del cual le tomó meses poder recuperarse. Y sobre todo, aún estaba el problemilla del sueño de Yuuri, en el cuál definitivamente no había pensado desde esa noche.

Había sido extraño y confuso, y Yuuri había decidido en ese preciso momento que simplemente lo alejaría de su mente. Cosas más raras le habían pasado en la vida, así que no tenía sentido sobre-analizar ese sueño. Desafortunadamente, eso no había impedido que algún ocasional recuerdo de ello invadiera su mente cuando menos se lo esperaba: Un destello de tela roja, el melodioso sonido del violín, la sensación de un par de manos sobre su piel.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente y maldijo a su miserable cerebro por recordarle,  _una vez más,_  ese estúpido sueño en el que realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar. Yuuri regresó su atención a la pista y a la presentación en curso.

Viktor era tan agraciado como siempre, aún dominando la pista como si le perteneciera y encantando a la audiencia con cada paso. Se movía como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma, como si no hubiera nada que lo pudiera retener en el suelo.

Sucedió justo en medio de la rutina.

Yuuri estaba demasiado lejos para saber exactamente qué fue lo que salió mal, ya que estaba sentado arriba en la gradas con la visión más lejana de la figura en la pista. Todo lo que sabía era que en un minuto Viktor estaba girando en el aire, ejecutando su agraciado cuádruple lutz –un movimiento notoriamente difícil que era raramente ejecutado en competencia y que tuvo a la audiencia gritando en aprobación–, y luego repentinamente su cuerpo cayó rodando a través del hielo. La fuerza del impacto ocasionó que su cuerpo derrapara sobre el hielo y se chocara contra la barrera que protegía las gradas.

Tal vez había clavado mal el salto. Tal vez se distrajo y resbaló. Eran un millón de pequeñas cosas las que pudieron ir mal, pero todo en lo que Yuuri podía pensar era en el ruido que Viktor había hecho al golpear el hielo con su pierna derecha doblada debajo de sí. Aquel no había sido el sonido de un patinador que se fuera a levantar tan fácilmente.

La música se cortó repentinamente y los jadeos de la audiencia llenaron el estadio. Viktor finalmente se movió, luchando por ponerse de pie desde su posición boca abajo en el hielo, elevándose un poco sobre sus rodillas. Jadeando, trató de levantarse, pero en el momento que su peso volvió a colocarse sobre su pierna derecha esta se torció bajo él y el rostro de Yuuri se contrajo ante el agudo grito de dolor que incluso él, estando tan arriba en las gradas, pudo escuchar.

Viktor se giró sobre sí mismo con el rostro ahora apuntando al techo, su pierna extendida incómodamente en el hielo bajo él. El patinador tenía su cabeza hacia atrás y Yuuri pudo notar la dificultosa respiración reflejándose en el movimiento pesado de su pecho, el modo en que sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y como sus manos se apretaban en puños, los nudillos volviéndose tan blancos como el hielo que lo rodeaba.

Los médicos se apresuraron a la pista y Viktor abrió sus ojos de nuevo, empujando a uno de ellos cuando este lo trató de acomodar sobre la camilla. En lugar de eso, Viktor usó al otro médico como apoyo, pasando su brazo torpemente sobre los hombros del hombre más pequeño y usándolo como base para apoyar el peso de la mayoría de su cuerpo. Las cámaras de televisión que rodeaban la pista estaban todas enfocadas en Viktor, así que Yuuri pudo ver la mueca de dolor desfigurando sus atractivas facciones cuando el ruso trató de apoyarse sobre su pierna lastimada.

Con la determinación nublando sus ojos, Viktor se dirigió medio cojeando y medio deslizándose hasta la salida donde su entrenador lo esperaba con la preocupación claramente plasmada en su rostro. La audiencia gritaba, aplaudiendo a su héroe y a su valentía al enfrentarse a una lesión que Yuuri solo podía imaginar cuan increíblemente dolorosa era. Pero Viktor nunca se permitió mostrarlo. Las facciones de su rostro estaban estoicas,  y le brindó un saludo y un asentimiento de reconocimiento al público -quienes aún le daban palabras de aliento y apoyo desde las gradas del estadio-, antes de finalmente ser guiado fuera.

Yuuri se quedó parado y observando la pista de hielo vacía, aún en shock.

Viktor era el mejor patinador del circuito. Viktor era invencible.

Viktor estaba fuera de la competencia.

 

 

* * *

 

  

**[VIKTOR NIKIFOROV SE LESIONA DURANTE FALLIDO INTENTO DE SALTO EN EL SKATE CANADA]**

734, 601 visitas

**Comentarios** 689

Anna Fayze [hace 11 horas]

¡Santa mierda! eso parecía doloroso!!! (ʘᗩʘ')

 

EmmaLee [hace 11 horas]

Vieron su cara al dejar la pista??? Estaba blanco como el papel. Oh dios mío

 

~gpx~ [hace 11 horas]

No es joda, creo que realmente se pudo escuchar el sonido de su pierna rompiéndose.

 

Booksandothernerdyshit [hace 11 horas]

Si, y el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose con eso!

 

TripFlip [hace 11 horas]

No sea tan dramáticos! Aparentemente no fue tan malo como se veía. Su pierna no está rota, solo bastante lastimada.

 

GirlintheFireplace [hace 11 horas]

Okay, tal vez no fue tan malo como se vio, pero sigue siendo jodidamente malo :'(

 

Kankan [hace 10 horas]

Por cierto, alguien sabe si va a estar bien????

 

xxDatmexx [hace 10 horas]

Escuché que se recuperaría pero que no va a patinar esta temporada, eso es seguro.

 

SelkieSkins [hace 10 horas]

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! Él siempre lo había hecho tan bien! (T⌓T)

 

ibelieveinmiracles [hace 10 horas]

Seeehh pero le puede suceder a cualquiera! Literalmente todo gran patinador ha sufrido una lesión grave de algún tipo en algún punto de su carrera. Siendo sincero, me sorprende que no le haya pasado antes a Nikiforov, considerando lo mucho que se presiona a sí mismo.

 

GamerGirlZ [hace 10 horas ]

Si, pero mira en que forma le sucedió :o

 

^ggx^ [hace 9 horas]

Y miren que no es como si Viktor aún fuera un patinador joven ni nada. A los 22 una lesión grave te podría sacar del juego para siempre si no tienes suerte.

 

foolofatook [hace 9 horas]

Circulo de oración por la recuperación de Vitya!!!

 

CookieChan [hace 8 horas]

Katsuki debe estar celebrando lol

_Ver todos los comentarios_

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

Patinar en la Rostelecom Cup se sintió su-real.

Yuuri no podía creer que Viktor estuviera fuera de competencia por el resto de la temporada y con una lesión en la pierna que podría impedirle patinar durante meses. Todo lo que Yuuri había hecho hasta ahora, todo por lo que había trabajado, lo mucho que se había preparado para derrotar a Viktor esta temporada, para finalmente llegar a la cima; ahora que Viktor estaba fuera del juego, todo se sentía repentinamente hueco. No había impulso. Esa desesperación por triunfar sin importar lo que sucediera había desaparecido.

Yuuri no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, pero lo que sí sabía era que tener a Viktor fuera de la competencia era lo último que deseaba.

La competencia pasó como un borrón frente a sus ojos, una mezcla de colores y sonidos combinados con luces demasiado brillantes. Yuuri pasó por todo el proceso, pero fue como si estuviera en un sueño. Ni Celestino ni Phichit estuvieron allí. Su entrenador estaba lejos, supervisando a Phichit en el segundo evento de su senior debut. Yuuri le había asegurado a Celestino que no le importaba si el hombre ponía toda su atención en Phichit esta temporada, su amigo merecía y necesitaba el apoyo después de todo, pero parte de él desearía que su entrenador se hubiera quedado. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara a desenredar la entrañada red de sentimientos que se hallaba torcida dentro de él.

Yuuri registró vagamente las colocaciones en el podio, solo reaccionó el tiempo suficiente para aceptar la medalla y reconocer el apático apretón de manos del patinador ruso al que acababa de derrotar,  _el cual tenía la misma edad que Viktor,_  le recordó su poco colaborativo cerebro. El anuncio de que había llegado a la final apenas penetró en su mente, las palabras y sonidos revoloteaban fuera y dentro de su cerebro como pequeños pajaritos confundidos.

Yuuri simplemente quería ir a un lugar privado, un lugar donde pudiera pensar.

Mientras dejaba la arena, captó un pedazo de la conversación entre risillas de dos patinadoras que se encontraban susurrando en alto y en inglés cerca de él.

—Escuché que le prohibieron acercarse a la pista de hielo por completo.

—¡No digas!

—Sí, aparentemente continuaba yendo y solo se sentaba a ver el hielo hasta que su entrenador se hartaba y lo sacaba de ahí.

—¡Que triste!

—Lo sé. No puedo ni imaginar no ser capaz de patinar. Especialmente no si fuera tan buena con él lo era.

—Ahora está aquí en Moscú ¿verdad?

—Sí, aparentemente vino con su entrenador y con Popovich, pero no lo he visto por ningún lado.

Las voces eran altas y ásperas, y para su sorpresa, Yuuri se encontró irracionalmente molesto ante las especulaciones y el chisme de esas mujeres. Él sabía que no hablaban con mala intención, pero de algún modo, esas palabras se sintieron irrespetuosas y tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo para no darse la vuelta y acercarse a esas mujeres a decirles exactamente lo que pensaba de ellas.

Dejó la arena apresuradamente luego de eso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En otro inesperado y desafortunado giro del destino, Yuuri se enteró que su vuelo para esa noche había sido cancelado debido a las condiciones climáticas y que no sería capaz de irse sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Estar solo con sus pensamientos en una vacía habitación de hotel rápidamente lo puso inquieto, con la necesidad de salir o algo. Necesitaba algo que bloqueara los acelerados pensamientos en su cabeza, lo que lo forzó a salir por las desconocidas calles de Moscú.

Si estuviera de regreso en Detroit, o incluso en Hasetsu, iría a la pista de patinaje o al estudio de baile. Ambos funcionaban igualmente bien cuando tenía la necesidad de perderse en sus movimientos, de relajar su mente al punto de la inconciencia.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la pista de patinaje local, un pequeño lugar cerca de la arena donde la copa había tenido lugar, completamente privado y alejado. A pesar de no hablar Ruso, Yuuri logró comunicarse lo suficientemente bien con la señora mayor que atendía el lugar, utilizando una mezcla de inglés y gestos con las manos para comunicar lo que quería. La mujer estaba un poco sorprendida por su petición, pero accedió. Aparentemente, según lo que Yuuri pudo entender de su roto manejo del inglés, varios patinadores venían fuera de horario regularmente, esperando encontrar un tiempo para practicar en privacidad o simplemente tratando de encontrar paz en el hielo.

Afortunadamente, él era el único allí esa noche, las luces principales de la pista estaban apagadas luego de la hora de cierre y el vacío hielo era alumbrado solo por una pálida luz amarilla que provenía de las polvorientas lámparas colgadas en las paredes a su alrededor. Todo estaba callado y pacífico. A Yuuri le surgió la nostalgia y llevó sus pensamientos tiempo atrás en Hasetsu, a las prácticas nocturnas que realizaba cuando el "Ice Castle" cerraba sus puertas al público y la pista quedaba finalmente en silencio. La oscuridad de la noche afuera y la ligeramente iluminada pista de hielo que brillaba en sombras de sepia. Siempre había amado los momentos cuando solo eran él y el hielo, y era lindo experimentar eso de nuevo aun si era solo por un corto tiempo.

Por un momento, Yuuri trató de practicar sus propias rutinas, dejándose llevar por los familiares movimientos. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se dio cuenta que no podía concentrarse. Esos movimientos que estaban tan arraigados a sus huesos simplemente parecían no tener el poder de distraerlo como él quería.

En lugar de continuar con sus rutinas actuales, Yuuri intentó regresar a las viejas, los movimientos sintiéndose muy naturales para un cuerpo que no olvidaba lo que una vez había aprendido. Rápidamente su patinaje pasó por fragmentos de sus rutinas senior antes de pasar a las rutinas de su época Junior, incluso aquella desastrosa secuencia de pasos que había fallado durante su primer Junior Grand Prix Final. Los movimientos que antes le parecían muy difíciles, ahora eran ejecutados con mucha facilidad.

Después de gastar todas sus viejas rutinas, Yuuri regresó a deslizarse sin un objetivo fijo y con su mente aún sin aclararse del todo. Necesitaba algo mejor, algo que lo distrajera completamente de la locura que habían sido las últimas semanas.

Casi sin pensarlo, su cuerpo empezó a realizar una serie de movimientos viejos y casi olvidados, escondidos en lo profundo de su subconsciente. Mientras su mente vagaba a la deriva, su cuerpo recordaba, realizando la rutina meramente a través de memoria muscular.

Era una rutina vieja, vieja y reconfortante en un modo que ninguna otra lo había sido.

La parte consiente de su cerebro le dijo a Yuuri lo irónico que era eso. Pero la mayor parte de su mente estaba muy concentrada en la rutina que patinaba, una que no había ni siquiera intentado por siete años.

Tiempo atrás durante su juventud, antes de que todo empezara. Muchos años atrás cuando su futuro aún parecía lejano y él no tenía idea de cuál sería el camino por el que guiaría su vida, Yuuri había patinado en el "Ice Castle" junto a Yuko; ambos aprendiendo la [rutina](https://youtu.be/Sf-tjXevlyQ) de su ídolo mientras lo miraban avanzar por las competencias de la serie del Junior Grand Prix, aquellas que decidirían quienes llegarían a la final. Un homenaje al muchacho que ellos admiraban sobre todas las cosas. 

Era la rutina de Viktor. La rutina de su último Junior Grand Prix. La rutina que Yuuri había aprendido con mucha devoción y dedicación, la rutina que había visto en vivo, observando lleno de asombro desde las gradas y con el corazón lleno de tanta emoción que pensó que explotaría. La última rutina de Viktor que Yuuri había aprendido antes de que el otro muchacho destrozara la devoción de Yuuri hacia él de forma total y brutal, guiándolo por el camino que lo había traído hasta donde estaba ahora mismo. Hasta una silenciosa pista de hielo rusa en la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la noche, rodeado por nada más que viejas memorias y antiguos fantasmas de sueños casi olvidados.

A pesar de que habían pasado ya tantos años, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que aún recordaba. Su cuerpo lo llevó a través de los movimientos con una agraciada facilidad, una que nunca había tenido antes, al menos no como ahora. El fantasma de una canción bailaba en la pista, una distante melodía haciendo eco a través de los años y guiando los movimientos de Yuuri, su mente finalmente cayendo en la alegría de la inconciencia. Perdido en la música y en los movimientos que ni siquiera el tiempo pudo borrar.

Yuuri estaba tan atrapado en su cabeza que no notó la figura que silenciosamente entraba a la pista por el lado contrario a donde él patinaba, escondido en la profundidad de las sombras de la habitación. Dicha figura se congeló al darse cuenta de que ya había alguien más en la pista. Se quedó observando silenciosamente, su mirada completamente fija en la persona en el hielo. La figura permaneció inmóvil, capturado en el momento. Sus ojos ampliamente abiertos ante lo que veía.

Yuuri continuó patinando, la música sonando con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Aún escondida en las sombras, la figura observaba incapaz de apartar la mirada. Ese momento suspendido en el aire, perfecto, irrompible.

Finalmente, Yuuri llevó la rutina a su final, terminando con una pirueta en forma de T, sus ojos aún cerrados desde el inicio cuando se permitió perderse en la rutina que patinaba. Descansó en el centro de la pista, solamente iluminado por la suave luz amarilla que se colocaba a través de la habitación. Se sentía más lleno de paz que nunca en años.

Sin ser reconocido, el silencioso observador se retiró, desapareciendo a través de la puerta con un pronunciado cojeo en su caminar. La figura se volteó una última vez, observando al hombre en la pista por un segundo que pareció alargarse una eternidad, y luego se marchó tan silencioso como lo había sido desde el momento en que llegó.

Yuuri, quien aún estaba perdido en el remolino de sus pensamientos, nunca se dio cuenta de nada. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

En el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri arrasó con la competencia al ganar el oro con una agraciada facilidad que tuvo a la audiencia ovacionándolo de pie. Tres meses después logró exactamente lo mismo en el Campeonato Mundial, causando un frenesí de aplausos de parte de la multitud de fans.

No le importó. No le importaron las medallas de oro que colgaban como peso muerto en su cuello. No le importaba la audiencia o sus elogios, o la forma en que las multitudes clamaban su nombre.

No le importaba nada de eso porque no había vencido a Viktor. Había ganado, pero solo por default. Solo porque Viktor no había podido estar allí para defender su título. A Yuuri no le importaba la medalla porque era un simple metal, frío y sin vida. Lo que importaba, lo que  _realmente_  importaba, lo que siempre había importado era vencer a Viktor. Era ganar en contra de su máximo oponente, su más grande rival, el hombre que se había jurado derrotar. Había mantenido esa promesa tallada en lo profundo de su corazón por tantos años que ahora simplemente no podía dejarla ir.

Yuuri había ganado. Pero la victoria se sentía vacía.

 

 

* * *

 

  

NBC Sports @NBCSports · 13m

Reporte: El Japonés Katsuki Yuuri gana su primer oro en el Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje Artístico Sobre Hielo. tw.nbcsports.com/9BQ23

 

Spinit54 @spinit54 · 12m

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII #OroParaKatsuki

 

Carrie Kashni @missKash · 12m

Mi piel está limpia, mis cultivos florecen y Yuuri Katsuki acaba de ganar el oro DE NUEVO #OroParaKatsuki

 

Mel @mellie4543 · 11m

QUE TEMPORADA!!! Una barrida limpia a través de las competencias GP, 4C y CM. Lo amo TANTO!!   
#OroParaKatsuki

 

Mandy_Moore @mandypandy64 · 10m

LO MERECÍA! DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!! #OroParaKatsuki

 

xxStormxx @girlshapedstorm · 10m

Si, si, si. Katsuki ganó, pero aceptémoslo, solo fue porque Viktor no estuvo allí #OroParaKatsuki #NoQueSeLoMerecieraOAlgo

 

ItFigures @figureskatingfan24 · 9m

Yuuri Katsuki solo gana el oro cuando Nikiforov no compite.

#OroParaKatsuki #SoloPorEsteAño

 

KadyK @hohohoe · 8m

Katsuki acaba de ganar su segunda medalla de oro y la gente aún lo subestima??? Cómo??? #OroParaKatsuki

 

MewKitty @Mewkitty32 · 8m

@hohohoe porque claramente solo puede hacerlo cuando Viktor no está. No cuenta a menos que derrotes al campeón actual.

#OroParaKatsuki #OroParaNikiforovElProximoAño

 

KadyK @hohohoe · 7m

@Mewkitty32 no cuenta???? Ganó el oro. Una medalla de oro REAL. Como es que eso no cuenta??? #OroParaKatsuki

 

MewKitty @Mewkitty32 · 6m

@hohohoe No leíste lo que acabo de decir? Si no puedes derrotar al campeón entonces no eres realmente un ganador vdd? hmmmmm #OroParaKatsuki #nopormucho

 

Po56o @Po56o · 5m

Quieren todos dejar de comparar a Katsuki con Nikiforov POR UNA VEZ?! El chico acaba de tener una temporada espectacular ¿no pueden simplemente estar felices por él? #OroParaKatsuki #DejenDeSerUnosImbéciles

 

~DanaP~ @dannapebbles · 5m

Disfruta mientras puedas Katsuki. No durará mucho lmao #OroParaKatsuki

 

Flammiexox @burningbright87 · 4m

Odio al menos al 50% de la personas que usan este hashtag #OroParaKatsuki

 

Katie @Katiesmarts · 3m

@burningbright87 eso es porque el 50% de las personas usándolo están en el lado correcto #OroParaKatsuki #Nikiforov4ever

 

Martha_Golden @goldengirl · 3m

Porque todos los fans de Nikiforov son unas p***as Oh my god #OroParaKatsuki

 

LennaLee @babygotback · 2m

@goldengirl Como si los fans de Katsuki fueran mejores. No actúen todo indignados ahora si se estaban riendo cuando Viktor se lastimó hace como tres meses #OroParaKatsuki #OhLaIronia

 

Natya @NatyaN · 2m

Soy la única que los quiere a ambos??? No podemos gustar de Katsuki y felicitarlo Y AÚN querer que Nikiforov mejore para la próxima temporada #OroParaKatsuki #PrayforNikiforov

 

Allaya_Sec @AllySec22 · 2m

@NatyaN Nope, escoge un bando #OroParaKatsuki

 

Russellella @rustlemeup · 1m

@NatyaN No hay neutralidad aquí!!! No puedes ver una de las mejores rivalidades en el mundo de los deportes y estar como de "ehhh, a mí me gustan ambos" ESCOGE UN BANDO O AGUANTATE #OroParaKatsuki

 

GillionBabe @mrsNikiforov78 · 1m

ALELLUIA! Viktor volverá para reclamar su corona en la próxima temporada!!! fb.me/1YuxPBpxY #OroParaKatsuki #DisfrutenMientrasLesDura

 

BBC Sport @BBCSport · 30s

Viktor Nikiforov en recuperación y preparándose para la próxima temporada. El favorito del patinaje artístico está de vuelta en el juego! bbc.in/2h6Tszq 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:
> 
> Ooops, ¡lo siento Viktor!
> 
> Este capítulo estuvo principalmente inspirado en la conversión que tuvieron Yuuri y Viktor en el capítulo 4 del anime, cuando Yuuri quería continuar practicando sus saltos y Viktor ya había empezado a cansarse. Viktor hace notar Yuuri es más joven que él y que además nunca ha tenido ninguna lesión grave, implicando que Viktor si la ha tenido. Lo cual la verdad no es ninguna sorpresa si consideramos lo demandante que es el deporte y como la mayoría de los atletas se han lesionado en algún punto de sus carreras de un modo u otro. Le iba a suceder a Viktor eventualmente.
> 
> Que mal que sucediera juuuusto cuando Yuuri se estaba preparando para ganar. No pensaron que se lo pondría tan fácil ¿verdad? ;) (N.T: maaldaaaad XD)
> 
> .
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> AMÉ ESTA CAPITLO!
> 
> Amé traducirlo, en especial al parte donde Yuuri vuelve hacer la vieja rutina de Viktor, la rutina que vio hace tantos años.  
> Me llegaron tantos sentimientos ¡Fue hermoso!
> 
> Lloré al leerlo en la última revisión, espero que les haya llegado del mismo modo en que me llegó a mi :')  
> Y se nos viene al angst damas y caballos! Apartir de ahora las cosas se van a poner mucho más complicadas e intensas! Me emociono solo con pensar lo que viene más adelante XD  
> Como se sintieron con el cap?  
> Les dolio hermosamente tanto como a mí? :'D
> 
> GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. A todos los que leyeron, comentaron y dejaron kudos en el fic. Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo. Realmente me hace feliz que estén amando este fic tanto como yo y realmente me gustaría que, si desean, puedan pasar por el Blog de Reiya-san en [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) a dejarle su opinión! :’)  
> No importa si escriben en español. :)
> 
> MUSICA QUE PATINABA YUURI:
> 
> "O Mio Babbino Caro" cantada por Reene fleming


	8. A Kick in the Teeth Is Better For Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. La canción de Viktor esta vez es probablemente la única manera que tenemos de entrar un poco a su cabeza, recuerden que todo está escrito del punto de vista de Yuuri y al igual que en el anime lo que él piensa no es necesariamente la realidad. Con la canción de Viktor les recomiendo que al llegar a la rutina se den un momento despues de la misma para escuchar la canción completa, ya sea la versión subtitulada o la versión en español (aunque yo recomiendo escuchar y ver ambos videos) ambas versiones estan puestas en el fic. La version en frances y subtitulada esta en "musica" y en español "(esp.ver)"
> 
> No se van a arrepentir :)
> 
> Ver notas al final porfavor.

 

Cuando Viktor finalmente hubo regresado al patinaje – casi un año después de que su lesión pública sucediera - Yuuri estaba esperando por él.

Los rumores acerca de la condición del patinador habían revoloteado desde el minuto en que había dejado el hielo, pero eventualmente una confirmación oficial vino por mano del entrenador de Viktor unos meses después del incidente, declarando públicamente que Viktor se encontraba en recuperación y ya preparándose para la próxima temporada. De acuerdo con los reportes, la lesión que había sufrido el ruso en la pierna era mala pero no debilitante a largo plazo, por lo que después de meses de una intensiva terapia física pudo regresar a su entrenar poco a poco. Viktor había trabajado duro para volver a estar en óptimas condiciones.

Yuuri se había sentido sorprendentemente aliviado al escuchar que su rival estaría devuelta para la siguiente temporada de patinaje. Durante un breve periodo de tiempo circularon varios rumores acerca del posible retiro de Viktor como patinador, pero felizmente estos habían resultado no ser correctos. Yuuri jamás perdonaría a Viktor si se retiraba antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de derrotarlo. Yuuri aún estaba esperando por su gran oportunidad para destruir a Viktor en el hielo, e incluso si aún pudiera patinar contra otros de los mejores patinadores allí afuera, simplemente no había comparación alguna con vencer Viktor.

El patinaje y Viktor estaban irrevocablemente mezclados el uno con el otro dentro de su vida, y no podía ni imaginar uno de ellos existiendo sin el otro.

Durante la Serie del Grand Prix había tratado activamente de ignorar cualquier noticia sobre Viktor y sus rutinas, sabiendo que de otro modo solo terminaría psicoanalizando todo incluso antes de la competencia. Según los breves fragmentos de reportajes que había captado sin que fuera su intención, el patinador estaba de vuelta en su mejor condición y como si nunca se hubiera lastimado.

Yuuri sabía lo que las personas habían estado diciendo de él durante el último año. Sabía que sus medallas de oro, su éxito, todo por lo que había trabajado se lo estaban adjudicando a la ausencia de Viktor. La gente clamaba por el regreso de triunfal de su héroe, clamaba por verlo recuperar sus títulos y su posición en la cima del mundo. Yuuri no podía dejar que eso sucediera.  

Temía que si no podía vencer a Viktor esta temporada, entonces nunca podría. El haber  llegado a ser el Campeón del Mundo, el mejor de los mejores, solo para que una vez más todo le fuera arrebatado, lo destruiría completamente. Yuuri se encontraba al borde de sus veinte, en la cúspide de su carrera de patinaje. Tenía que lograrlo este año. Tenía demasiado que probarle al mundo, demasiadas cosas que aún quería hacer. Quería pararse en la cima del podio una vez más, finalmente valorado, finalmente querido, pero esta vez desde allí arriba quería ver a Viktor parado debajo de él y que el otro patinador finalmente se diera cuenta. Que finalmente reconociera su valor, que lo viera por lo que era realmente. Que lo viera y se arrepintiera.

Las competencias clasificatorias pasaron rápido y antes de que Yuuri lo supiera ya estaba parado en la arena, preparándose para el Grand Prix Final. Por supuesto, Viktor estaba allí también. Nunca hubo una duda real acerca de si llegaría a la final. Yuuri lo había estado evitando firmemente, solo pasando a su lado brevemente en medio de un concurrido corredor.

Le había brindado al ruso un breve y cortante asentimiento con la cabeza en reconocimiento. Yuuri notó como lo ojos del otro patinador se abrían con sorpresa ante el gesto, como volteó su cabeza al ver a Yuuri pasar caminando a su lado y desaparecer rápidamente entre la muchedumbre. Había sido un gesto breve y hecho por mera cortesía. Yuuri estaba complacido de que Viktor volviera a patinar, pero solo porque realmente deseaba verlo morder el polvo. Se rehusaba a reconocerlo como nada más que eso.

Yuuri sentía una amarga desesperación por obtener la victoria, y a medida que la competencia progresaba se empezaba a sentir como si todos se estuvieran preparando para el enfrentamiento final. La primera vez que Katsuki y Nikiforov se enfrentarían mano a mano ahora que ambos poseían un título de “Campeón del Mundo”. El momento en que finalmente probaría si realmente estaba hecho para ser un ganador o si el año pasado simplemente había tenido suerte. Si realmente podía estar a la altura de la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico. Los periódicos se carcomían ansiosos y los fans estaban más salvajes que nunca. Yuuri tenía unas ligeras ganas de vomitar.

Su programa corto fue bien, pero Yuuri podía sentir la preocupación creciendo con cada pirueta, cada salto. Este año le tocó patinar antes que Viktor, lo cual significaba que no tenía idea de contra que estaba compitiendo y de lo que debería hacer para superarlo. En el “Kiss and cry” su puntaje le fue asignado, no fue lo suficientemente alto como para romper su marca personal, pero sí estuvo satisfactoriamente cerca. Celestino lo felicitó con una sonrisa y una palmada de orgullo en su espalda, pero Yuuri no se podía permitir relajarse.

Cuando competía contra Viktor, absolutamente todo contaba. Cada pequeño error, cada milésima de punto. Eso le había quedado viciosamente claro a Yuuri el día en que perdió contra Viktor por un solo punto durante la última competencia en la que habían patinado juntos. Se rehusaba a bajar la guardia, se rehusaba a dar nada por sentado.

Para el momento en que Viktor se paró en el hielo, Yuuri difícilmente podía respirar. Lógicamente sabía que este no era el momento crucial de la competencia, que lo que realmente contaba era la presentación del programa libre al día siguiente. Pero no pudo detener el creciente miedo dentro de él al ver patinar a Viktor, quien realizó cada uno de sus movimientos sin falla alguna.

El programa corto de Viktor venció al de Yuuri por un buen puñado de puntos, convirtiendo el pánico de Yuuri en completo terror. Celestino tuvo que tranquilizarlo, recordándole que lo que realmente importaba era el programa libre, que aún tenía una gran posibilidad de repuntar y reclamar el primer lugar, tal como Viktor lo había hecho la última vez.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no le ayudaron en mucho.

 

 

* * *

  

En el programa libre, Yuuri patinaría de nuevo antes que Viktor  debido a las posiciones en las que quedaron por sus programas cortos el día anterior. Eso todavía lo enervaba, pero al menos ahora tenía una idea de contra que se iba a enfrentar. Yendo en contra la decisión que tomó de evitar cualquier noticia del patinaje de Viktor antes de su programa corto, esta vez a fin de estar preparado para el programa libre de mañana, pasó toda la noche observando los videos del programa libre que Viktor presentó en las competencias clasificatorias, privándose del tan necesitado sueño para repetir las escenas que veía una y otra vez hasta que los movimientos quedaran grabados en su mente.

Viktor había empezado simple al inicio de la temporada, cambiando los componentes en los saltos a medida que avanzaba por los niveles de las competencias clasificatorias, elevando considerablemente el nivel de dificultad de la rutina. Aun si Viktor no hacía ningún cambio a su patinaje el día de mañana, Yuuri sabía que esa rutina superaría a la suya incluso si realizaba una presentación impecable. Solo la dificultad técnica del programa de Viktor ya era mucho más alta que la suya, y si era realizado tal cual estaba ahora, entonces la única oportunidad que Yuuri tenía de ganar era si Viktor cometía un error, y tenía que ser uno grande. Yuuri no se aferraría a la esperanza de un error para ganar.

Tendría que cambiar los componentes en los saltos de su rutina si realmente quería tener una oportunidad de vencer.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya  afuera en el hielo Yuuri peleó consigo mismo para calmarse, forzándose a relajarse y a perderse en la rutina. Después de discutirlo con Celestino, Yuuri había pasado la mayoría de sus saltos a la segunda mitad para maximizar su puntaje, cambiando también su triple salchow por un quad y siendo ahora tres el número de quads en su rutina. Los otros dos siendo un par  de quads toe loops, uno ejecutado en solitario y el otro en combo.

Sin embargo Yuuri no le había dicho nada a Celestino acerca del cambio final que planeaba hacer, sabiendo de antemano que su entrenador se lo prohibiría debido a la naturaleza altamente riesgosa de lo que tenía en mente.

A través del curso de su carrera como patinador, Yuuri siempre había tenido problemas con sus quads. Sus saltos nunca fueron el punto fuerte de sus programas y aunque actualmente ya podía realizar cuádruples toe lops y salchows en competencias, su repertorio de quads no era más extenso que eso. Normalmente ese hecho no le molestaba, pero ahora, con la desesperación de tener que competir contra el nivel de dificultad del programa de Viktor quemando en su pecho, la brecha entre sus habilidades de salto le parecía gigantesca.

El movimiento distintivo de Viktor era un cuádruple flip, un movimiento que Yuuri raramente había clavado en práctica, mucho menos en una competencia. Pero si quería ganar, tendría que realizar un salto de fe. Tenía que probarle al mundo que era tan bueno como Viktor, que podía hacer cualquiera de las cosas que Viktor podía. Realizaría un quad flip en su programa libre, lo clavaría perfectamente, y su rutina - una de las rutinas con mayor dificultad técnica que jamás hubiera intentado – superaría incluso la del propio Viktor.

Así tenía que ser.

Yuuri se deslizó por el primer minuto de su programa libre, enfocándose en nada más que la música y sus movimientos. Todo iba a la perfección. Cada salto, cada pirueta. Cuando finalmente la primera mitad de la rutina llegaba a su cierre, Yuuri tomó una respiración profunda. Preparándose a sí mismo.

Temblando ligeramente, se deslizó en la línea recta de preparación para el salto, con su pie libre levantado hacia el frente y su corazón latiendo a velocidad dentro de su pecho. Este era el momento. El momento en que se probaría a sí mismo ante Viktor y ante el mundo entero. Si era capaz de realizar el movimiento distintivo de Viktor, entonces nadie podría seguir negando su habilidad.

Usó la punta de la cuchilla de su pie derecho para impulsarse al giro final, Yuuri se tensó. Aquí estaba. Este era el momento.

Se empujó hacia atrás con su pie derecho, impulsándose hacia el salto y sintiendo el aire correr a su alrededor, no podía ver nada más que un borrón a medida que giraba. El tiempo pareció hacerse más lento y cada rotación le pareció una eternidad, a pesar de que para la multitud que lo observaba asombrada no debió ser ni un segundo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cada giro empujando su adolorido cuerpo hasta su punto de quiebre.

Sintiendo el giro final pasar a través de su cuerpo aún suspendido en el aire, Yuuri sabía que lo había conseguido. Había completado las rotaciones suficientes para que el salto contara como un quad. Sin embargo sintió su estómago hundirse, sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder incluso antes de aterrizar. Era lo mismo que le había pasado incontables veces antes, en cada sesión de práctica donde había caído desparramado sobre el hielo. Cerca, pero nunca lo suficientemente cerca.

Su pierna izquierda se torció torpemente al aterrizar, su balance completamente perdido, llevándolo a caer rodando a través del hielo. No fue una caída realmente mala, Yuuri fue capaz de levantarse inmediatamente e ignoró el dolor en sus extremidades a causa del duro impacto y continuó con la rutina, pero ya no era suficiente. El aterrizaje fallido le había costado los preciados puntos que había estado tan desesperado por obtener. Yuuri había necesitado que ese salto fuera perfecto y había fallado.

Durante el resto de la rutina Yuuri se enfocó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Sí, había echado a perder el cuádruple flip, pero incluso sin el aún podía lograrlo. El empujar la mayoría de sus saltos a la segunda mitad y añadir otro quad incrementaría considerablemente su puntuación, ya fuera un quad flip o no. Y si podía lograr que todo le saliera perfecto, entonces aún tendría oportunidad.

Yuuri presionó su cansado cuerpo a continuar, ignorando dolores tanto nuevos como viejos. Clavó cada salto que intentó en la segunda mitad, su cansancio creciendo con cada intento que realizaba, pero determinado a no desmayar. Finalmente llegó al final de la rutina, realizando su última pirueta en la pista antes de colapsar sobre sus rodillas, presionando su rostro caliente contra el confort del frío hielo bajo él, ambas manos cerradas en puños y sintiendo como sollozos ahogados abrumaban su pecho.

No había sido perfecto. Había fallado el quad flip, el movimiento que parecía nunca ser capaz de perfeccionar sin importar cuanto lo intentara. El movimiento que había visto realizar a Viktor con tanta gracia cuando este solo tenía quince años. La humillación le quemaba por dentro, pero se forzó a alejarla y a salir del hielo con la cabeza en alto. A pesar de su aterrizaje fallido su rutina había sido excelente, por lo que aún tenía una oportunidad. Todavía tenía una oportunidad.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Viktor lucía diferente cuando se encaminó hacia el hielo para realizar la última presentación.

Yuuri había pasado junto al otro patinador mientras se tambaleaba hacia el “kiss and cry” para esperar su puntuación. Viktor se había detenido, girándose para verlo marchar, una extraña mirada brillando en sus ojos. Yuuri estaba seguro de que lucía terrible, el sudor pegando su cabello a su frente, su cara brillantemente sonrojada debido al esfuerzo realizado. Le dio una fea mirada al otro chico, instándole internamente a que dejara de mirarlo, a que dejara de juzgar cada movimiento de Yuuri con esos brillantes y fríos ojos. Solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, y por supuesto no quería que Viktor añadiera la presión de su desprecio hacia Yuuri sobre todas las cosas. Después de todo, acababa de echar a perder un movimiento que Viktor había perfeccionado cuando era solo un niño. De seguro el otro patinador se reía de Yuuri internamente, solo que era demasiado educado para demostrarlo ante las cámaras.

Una vez que Yuuri recibió su puntuación y abandonó el “kiss and cry”,  Celestino y él se sentaron en las gradas para observar como el último programa tomaba lugar. Yuuri era un manojo de nervios, las uñas de sus dedos se clavaban dolorosamente en sus palmas y dejaban rojas y dolorosas hendiduras semicirculares mientras miraba a Viktor patinar hacia el hielo, completamente en control.

Normalmente, Viktor daría unas pocas vueltas alrededor de la pista en reconocimiento a la audiencia y elevando el frenesí de la misma, pero esta vez patinó directamente hasta el centro de la pista y se detuvo bruscamente, luciendo inusualmente serio.

Un silencio cayó sobre la audiencia y la atmosfera en la habitación se tornó eléctrica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yuuri no sabía cómo, pero incluso él podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba a través del estadio; esa sensación de que algo importante estaba a punto suceder.

La [música(sub.ver)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmpdTqZDAMA)  resonó desde los parlantes [(esp. ver) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayX6bBHFJ6o)y llenó toda la habitación, comenzando con una sola palabra dicha en un idioma desconocido para Yuuri, seguida rápidamente de las suaves notas de una melodía cuyo volumen aumentada a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Era una canción hermosa. Conmovedora. Que capturó completamente a la audiencia mientras el patinador en el hielo comenzaba a moverse con una gracia unida a un firme propósito.

Era diferente a todas las otras veces que Yuuri lo había visto patinar ese programa. Encorvado sobre la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono y observando la rutina a mitad de la noche. Viendo grabaciones de todos los ángulos posibles que pudiera encontrar. Se había obsesionado con la rutina, calculando y recalculando el puntaje técnico una y otra vez, analizando cada movimiento hasta conocerlo perfectamente. Había visto esa rutina tantas veces que incluso lo había perseguido en sueños.

Yuuri pensaba que conocía perfectamente la rutina. La realidad es que estaba muy equivocado.

El Viktor que patinaba en este momento parecía una persona completamente diferente del hombre que había estado viendo patinar toda la noche en la pantalla de su teléfono. Viktor había patinado esa rutina anteriormente con convicción, confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Esta vez había un nuevo propósito en sus movimientos, una cruda emoción que salía de cada poro de su cuerpo, cada movimiento de su mano, cada agraciado giro de sus piernas.

Viktor patinaba como si estuviera consumido por la rutina. Había un fuego en sus ojos que combinaba perfectamente con sus movimientos, cada uno de ellos perfectamente controlado y al mismo tiempo lleno de una cruda honestidad; un tortuoso torbellino de emociones que Yuuri no podía descifrar sin importar lo mucho que observaba, encantado por la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Viktor saltó, lanzándose de forma rápida y segura a un cuádruple flip y con ese movimiento Yuuri fue repentinamente empujado de vuelta a la realidad. Ese era el mismo movimiento que él había fallado en completar hace apenas unos minutos. La envidia creció en él de forma repentina y enfermiza, un amargo sentimiento que se arrastraba por su garganta. Por supuesto que Viktor haría perfectamente lo que Yuuri no pudo. Por supuesto que Viktor aún estaba tratando de superarlo, aumentando la dificultad de sus movimientos sin importar lo duro que Yuuri trató de sobrepasarlo.

Viktor terminó el salto con una fluida seguridad,  deslizándose a través de la pista con sus ojos fijos en la audiencia, una fuerte llamarada ardiendo en la profundidad de sus ojos. Yuuri casi quiso apartar la mirada.

Viktor siguió deslizándose con una serie de piruetas y giros, cada uno tornándose cada vez más rápidos hasta que Viktor se convirtió en un mero borrón en el hielo, moviéndose más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía captar. Yuuri se levantó de su asiento, ignorando la preocupada mirada que le envió Celestino. Las personas en la audiencia gruñeron y se quejaron mientras él bajaba por las gradas, irritados de que su visión de la fabulosa presentación estuviera siendo bloqueada, pero a Yuuri no le importaba. No le importaba lo que pensara ninguno de ellos.

Celestino hizo el intento de seguirlo pero Yuuri le indicó con la mano que no lo hiciera, instándolo a quedarse. No sería tan egoísta como para privar a Celestino del show.

Viktor bailaba en el hielo, sus ojos todavía buscando entre la audiencia, capturando la atención de la misma como nadie más podía. Pero Yuuri no se quedó para verlo. Él sabía perfectamente como terminaba este baile.

Viktor lo había vencido de nuevo. No había duda de ello. El programa que patinaba había estado lleno de emoción, lleno de una cruda belleza que quemaba profundamente en el alma de Yuuri. ¿Cómo era posible que esto pase de nuevo? ¿Por qué nunca nada de lo que hacía era suficiente? Cada vez que mejoraba su juego Viktor hacía lo mismo, superándolo fácilmente. Cada vez que Yuuri había salido del hielo, rebosando de orgullo y felicidad por sus logros, Viktor siempre llegaba para arruinarlo, para recordarle que nunca había sido el mejor y que nunca lo sería. Para recordarle que había tenido razón con lo que le dijo hace ya tantos años. Que Yuuri nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno en comparación con él.

Yuuri no se quedó a ver a Viktor terminar su rutina ni a que salieran los puntajes.

Él ya conocía los resultados.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante la ceremonia de premiación Yuuri apenas pudo parase en el podio. La medalla de plata brillaba preciosa bajo las luces, pero apenas y lo notaba. Él podía aceptar la derrota, lo hubiera soportado agraciadamente si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro patinador. Pero era _Viktor_. Siempre era Viktor.

Distraídamente, Yuuri se preguntó si esta sería su suerte en la vida. Por siempre destinado a estar un paso atrás, un escalón abajo en el podio. Tendría mucho sentido para el enfermo  y retorcido sentido del humor del mundo. Había admirado a Viktor toda su infancia. Tenía mucho sentido que ahora fuera físicamente obligado a verlo desde abajo, a mirar con envidia el lugar en el cual Viktor se paraba, arriba de él, sosteniendo su medalla de oro para que todo el mundo pudiera verla.

Con una seguridad que le retorcía el estómago, Yuuri sabía el tipo encabezados que vería en las noticias tan pronto como checara su teléfono esa noche. Extasiados titulares cotorreando acerca de la victoria de Viktor, elogiando el regreso de los buenos tiempos del patinaje sobre hielo en donde el campeón actual se paraba victorioso en el podio y su contrincante era puesto de regreso en el lugar que al que pertenecía. Como siempre debió ser.

Las redes sociales serían incluso peor. Muchos de los fans de Viktor realmente odiaban a Yuuri. Lo cual no era de sorprenderse considerando lo mal que había escondido su desagrado por el patinador favorito y el hecho de que siempre estaba un paso cada vez más cerca de destronar a Viktor. Serían viciosamente agresivos en mostrar su disgusto hacia él, burlándose y criticando su rutina, recalcando porque exactamente Viktor había logrado superarlo de nuevo, regocijándose al verlo derrotado luego de que hubiera barrido y triunfado en todas las competencias el año pasado. Yuuri no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportarlo.

Mirando hacia Viktor en el podio, Yuuri dejó que sus pensamientos lo consumieran, arrastrándolo cada vez más y más profundo en una espiral sin salida. El victorioso patinador sonría a las cámaras que brillaban delante de él, atrayendo la medalla hasta sus labios. Yuuri casi quería llorar. Quería quebrarse allí mismo en el podio, porque parecía que sin importar lo mucho que tratara nunca era suficiente. Su deseo de lograr que Viktor pagara por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Yuuri durante tantos años, parecía ahora imposible de cumplir.

Quería derrotar a Viktor, regresarle las crueles palabras que se habían quedado adheridas a él durante el transcurso de su vida, clavando sus garras en su mente y rehusándose a irse, dictando cada uno de sus movimientos. Por la manera en que siempre parecía observar a Yuuri, recalcando cada una de sus faltas como aquel día en el baño, siempre pendiente de lo peor. Por el cómo sin importar lo que Yuuri hiciera, sin importar que tan duro trabajara, que tanto amor, sangre, sudor y lágrimas había puesto en entrenamiento, de todas formas Viktor siempre lo derrotaría. Siempre le demostraría al mundo que había estado en lo correcto durante su primer encuentro hace tantos años, que nunca vería a Yuuri como un compañero patinador cuyo talento se pudiera comparar con el del propio Viktor.

Yuuri deseaba eso con cada parte de su alma y su corazón, pero en la parte más oscura de su mente se dio cuenta de que tal vez era momento de finalmente dejar ir ese sueño.

Tan pronto como pudo escapar del podio, Yuuri se apresuró a volver a la parte reservada solo para los patinadores y cambiarse de ropa lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse de la presión, de la expectativa y del lugar donde había perdido no solo una medalla y un título, si no mucho más.

Luego de cambiarse apresuradamente, se encontró con Celestino fuera del vestidor y prácticamente arrastró al hombre por el corredor, jalando su equipaje tras del él.

En medio del alboroto y muchedumbre del estadio, Yuuri pudo marcharse sin ser relativamente notorio. Desde que había empezado a patinar profesionalmente se dio cuenta de que tan pronto como abandonaba la confianza que mostraba en sus presentaciones, se volvía completamente olvidable. Nada especial. Solo otro simple muchacho con gafas y cabello negro, difícilmente algo especial. Era poco probable que fuera reconocido.

A través del casi ensordecedor ruido de la multitud, Yuuri captó el vago sonido de lo que parecía ser alguien llamándolo por su nombre. Curiosamente se volteó hacia Celestino, pero el hombre estaba hablando por teléfono así que claramente no había sido la fuente del ruido, ni tampoco lo había notado. Culpando a su imaginación Yuuri dejó el estadio, tratando desesperadamente de dejar atrás su aplastante decepción atrapada en aquel maldito lugar donde había perdido otra oportunidad de triunfar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nikiforlove

2,357 likes

Nikiforlove: **Vitya en el GPF aceptando su medalla de oro <3 #elcampeonhavuelto**

_Ver todos los 547 comentarios_

QueenV I Sabía que podría!!!

LotsaLutz Estoy tan orgullosa de él! Ganando aun cuando se lastimó el año pasado!

Viktor’s-Bitches Finalmente! Katsuki era una mala imitación de Viktor, nunca mereció el título en primer lugar. Gracias a Dios Viktor está de regreso para obtener su título de vuelta.  ( ᐛ )و

 

 

phichit+chu

2,214 likes

phichit+chu: **Mi mejor amigo ganando otra medalla en el GPF #tanOrgulloso**

_Ver todos los 463 comentarios_

MariaMina Si! Viva Yuuri <3<3<3

DanniK Hubiera deseado que fuera de oro sin embargo (个_个)

Skating.babe No puedo creer que aún después de todo este tiempo Katsuki no sea capaz de vencer a Nikiforov. Que desperdicio

 

 

* * *

 

  

En la semana que siguió luego de su derrota Yuuri se hundió en sí mismo, retrayéndose del mundo. Sabía que estaba preocupando a  Phichit y a Celestino, pero simplemente no podía lograr que eso le importara. En sus momentos más oscuros se preguntaba si tal vez debería retirarse. Era claro que había alcanzado su punto culminante, había llegado lo más alto que jamás podría llegar. Tal vez era momento de detenerse.

Después de lamentarse casi una semana entera, Celestino finalmente estalló.

Prácticamente forzó a Yuuri a salir de su habitación y lo arrastró hasta la pista de hielo, sentando al joven muchacho en una de las bancas y sentándose él en el lado opuesto.  Yuuri se resignó a que le gritaran por su comportamiento durante los últimos días, pero Celestino permaneció callado por varios minutos, evaluando a Yuuri con la mirada más  suave que este había visto nunca.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Yuuri? —le preguntó eventualmente y Yuuri lo observó sorprendido. Celestino permanecía imperturbable, todavía observándolo agudamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?  —le preguntó Yuuri, confundido.

—Me refiero a ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas? —replicó Celestino en tono firme—. Ya has ganado un oro en el Grand Prix. Has ganado el oro en los Cuatro Continentes. Incluso has ganado un oro en el Campeonato Mundial. Así que dime ¿Que más quieres aún ?

—Yo…yo quiero vencer a Viktor —murmuró Yuuri, apartando la mirada. Celestino ya había sido su entrenador por mucho tiempo como para no saber acerca de esa meta en particular, pero incluso así, ese tema seguía siendo algo de lo que Yuuri estaba ligeramente avergonzado. Sonaba tan mezquino cuando decía esas palabras en voz alta. No había palabras, ni en inglés ni en japonés, que pudieran expresar plenamente lo que vencer a Viktor significaba para él. No era una simple victoria, sino mucho más.

—Sí. Quieres vencer a Viktor —la mirada de Celestino era punzante—. Así que dime Yuuri, ¿Exactamente como planeas lograr eso encerrándote en tu habitación todo el día y sintiendo lastima por ti mismo?

Perplejo ante esas palabras, Yuuri le devolvió la mirada a su entrenador, sorprendido por la pasión que vio arder en los ojos del hombre.

—Eres un patinador talentoso Yuuri —continuó Celestino, su mirada aún intensamente fija en el rostro de Yuuri y forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos—, eres uno de los mejores. Todo el mundo lo sabe, no importa lo que te digas a ti mismo. Es más, tienes el potencial para ser _el_ mejor. Tienes la habilidad, tienes la determinación. Te he visto caer incontables veces pero siempre te levantaste sin importar que. Así que ¿Qué es lo que cambió? Has perdido tu motivación, has perdido la visión de tus metas. Piensas que nunca serás capaz de alcanzarlas así que simplemente te rendiste. Y sin esas metas simplemente te quedarás atascado en el mismo punto para siempre. Así que dime una vez más   _¿Qué es lo que deseas_?

—Quiero derrotar a Viktor —dijo Yuuri, esta vez su voz sonando firme, llena de la confianza que le había sido lentamente arrebatada con cada derrota consecutiva. Celestino tenía razón. Había estado tan asustado del regreso de Viktor al patinaje, tan aterrado de no estar a su nivel que había perdido la confianza en sí mismo. Y nunca podría ganar si no creía que podía hacerlo.

—Los Juegos Olímpicos son el próximo evento que tengo con Viktor. —continuó Yuuri, su voz más fuerte ahora—. Quiero derrotarlo allí, en frente de todo el mundo. En el evento que más importa. Quiero probarle a todos aquellos que dudaron de mí que sí puedo hacerlo. Especialmente a él.

Celestino sonrió y esta vez era una sonrisa cálida y genuina. —Bien —respondió—. Bien. Ahora ve al hielo y muéstrame exactamente cómo vas a lograrlo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

No estaba haciendo tanto frío en Rusia como Yuuri había anticipado.

Durante su carrera como patinador había estado allí unas cuantas veces, pero todo el conocimiento que tenía del país estaba confinado a Moscú que era en donde se llevaba a cabo la Rostelecom Cup. Moscú siempre había estado helado cuando competía, por eso ahora le sorprendía darse cuenta que el país entero no estaba confinado al mismo  congelante frío de Moscú.

Y el clima no fue lo único que le sorprendió de Rusia cuando arribó para las Olimpiadas. La atmosfera entera era completamente diferente a cualquiera que se hubiera encontrado antes. El mundo del patinaje artístico era pequeño, por lo que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a reconocer a todos, aunque sea por sus rostros. Estar rodeado por cientos de atletas de diferentes disciplinas deportivas, más entrenadores, doctores y otro sin número de profesionales calificados, era un poco desconcertante.

Una vez más, desearía que Phichit hubiera podido venir con él. El otro muchacho había sido forzado a quedarse en Detroit y a pesar de que él y Yuuri hablaban por Skype regularmente, simplemente no era lo mismo.

Durante su última sesión de Skype, Phichit le había deseado buena suerte. Prometiendo que observaría todo en vivo por TV. Yuko, Takeshi, Minako y sus padres, le habían prometido todos lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos había tenido la posibilidad de obtener entradas o tener los fondos para venir a verlo personalmente, pero Yuuri se sentía un poco mejor al saber que había tantas personas observándolo desde lejos y deseando que tuviera éxito.

No eran ni de cerca tantos como los miles de fans de Viktor, quienes esperaban ver a su ídolo levantarse y reclamar el título por segunda vez consecutiva. Pero Yuuri trataba de no pensar en ello.

Así como él había prometido mirar, Phichit le había hecho prometer cosas a Yuuri también. De buenas maneras, el muchacho tailandés le había hecho prometer a Yuuri que no se estresaría demasiado, que encontraría un momento para relajarse y divertirse en medio del caos que eran los Juegos Olímpicos. Yuuri sabía que Celestino opinaba igual. Apenas y había tenido un día libre después de su derrota en el Grand Prix, trabajando durante largas horas para perfeccionar su presentación, y sabía que tanto su amigo como su entrenador esperaban que él disfrutara de su experiencia en los Juegos fuera y dentro de la competencia.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no estaba tan seguro de ello. Todo acerca de los juegos Olímpicos era demasiado ostentoso, desde las ceremonias oficiales hasta las fiestas salvajes que los atletas realizaban, las cuales parecían darse todas las noches en la pequeña villa olímpica. Ya antes de venir, Yuuri había escuchado acerca del hedonismo que ocurría a puertas cerradas durante las Olimpiadas. La gran cantidad de alcohol consumido por los atletas que competían, ya sea para celebrar o para hundirse en la pena. Las más íntimas implicaciones entre atletas por las que la Villa Olímpica era conocida.

Ninguna de esas opciones le sonaba a Yuuri como una buena idea para divertirse, ya que  él prefería mantenerse alejado de las masas. Mantenerse en solitario y mentalmente preparase a sí mismo para lo que estaba por venir. Phichit había finalizado su último chat en Skype con impertinente “No hagas nada estúpido” y un guiño exagerado, a lo cual Yuuri había soltado un bufido. Sabía que Phichit estaba bromeando, Yuuri sería la última persona que verías haciendo algo loco y salvaje.

A pesar del caos de los eventos y la cantidad de atletas abarrotados en su solo espacio, Yuuri apenas y se había topado con Viktor. Aunque todos los competidores se mantenían en un domicilio cerrado, Yuuri había evitado cualquier interacción social con obstinada determinación, por lo que solo había al ruso a la distancia unas pocas veces.

En un punto Celestino había reprendido ligeramente a Yuuri por su comportamiento antisocial, pero Yuuri no tenía deseos de unirse a las celebraciones que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor cada vez que un evento finalizaba.

Las fiestas no oficiales que tenían lugar cada vez que un nuevo grupo de competidores llegaba  su último evento, eran siempre extravagantes. Los atletas involucrados siendo al fin libres de desahogarse en la forma que ellos mejor consideraran. Muchos de ellos se ponían muy, pero muy borrachos. Otros discretamente tomaban una pareja y se alejaban de la multitud, desapareciendo en sus habitaciones para no hacer acto de presencia, presumiblemente, hasta el amanecer.

Vagamente, Yuuri se preguntó si Viktor había llevado a alguien de esas reuniones hasta su habitación. A pesar de no haberlo visto cerca, Yuuri estaba seguro que debió haber asisto a un par de esos eventos. Viktor era famoso incluso entre los atletas de las demás divisiones, el mejor de lo mejor en su campo deportivo. Había muchas personas, tanto fans como profesionales, que matarían por acostarse con él. Viktor era joven, hermoso y exitoso, podía tener a quien él quisiera. Era lógico asumir que él también tomaba parte en aquellas actividades que la mayoría de los atletas parecían preferir para eliminar su estrés.

Por alguna razón, una vez que la idea llegó a su cabeza Yuuri no fue capaz de eliminarla. Suponía que era natural. Viktor era su más grande rival en el deporte, sus vidas profesionales estaban tan íntimamente mezcladas que tenía mucho sentido si Yuuri sentía curiosidad por conocer también su vida privada.

No era como si realmente le importara con quien dormía Viktor. Solo tenía un poco de curiosidad, eso era todo.  

 

* * *

 

 

A pesar de toda la emoción y el espectáculo que habían acompañado el evento, patinar en las olimpiadas no era realmente tan diferente a patinar en cualquier otra competición. Un poco más intenso sí, pero el nivel de concentración de Yuuri se mantenía igual. Estaba preparado, mucho más preparado que nunca antes, y mucho más confiado también. Juntos, él y Celestino habían perfeccionado su programa, cambiando completamente lo que había sido durante el Grand Prix Final.

Ahora Yuuri podía ver en perfecta retrospectiva aquello que por el calor del momento no había podido notar, aquello que le faltó a su programa durante el Grand Prix Final. Después de que Viktor estuviera ausente por todo un año Yuuri había estado consumido por la expectativa de su regreso, por el deseo de probar que podía ser igual de bueno. Eso había sido su perdición, llevándolo a sacrificar todo aquello que hacía a su patinaje único para así imitar el de su ex-ídolo.

El cuádruple flip había sido el pináculo del asunto. Usar el movimiento distintivo de Viktor había sido una movida desesperada, una que al final le había jugado en contra. Yuuri no necesitaba quads flips en su programa para poder ganar. Su verdadero talento yacía en la interpretación, no en sus saltos. Las presentaciones donde realmente lograba resaltar, habían sido aquellas en las que patinó desde el fondo de su corazón. Donde la música y su tema de la temporada se fusionaban perfectamente con sus emociones, permitiéndose liberarlas en el hielo y tocar el corazón de cada persona observándolo. Eso era lo que planeaba explotar en su presentación. Eso sería lo que le ganaría el oro.

La competencia pasó volando, cada día pasaba más rápido que el anterior sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Yuuri patinaba y patinaba hasta que sus pies sangraban y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Pero aun así continuaba patinando. No podía descansar, no podía tomarse ni el más mínimo respiro hasta que todo terminara, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Observar a todos los patinadores realizar su último programa libre  había sido el momento más desesperante en la carrera de Yuuri. Todos pertenecían a la élite, lo mejor de lo mejor alrededor del mundo. Cada presentación era única, una parte del alma de cada patinador siendo sacrificada por una oportunidad de llegar al podio.

Yuuri realizaría su programa libre de último, lo cual significaba que estaba obligado a sentarse y observar cada presentación anterior, observar a cada patinador llegar al hielo en medio del estruendoso aplauso de la audiencia, escuchar cada uno de los jadeos suspiros y gruñidos que soltaba la gente mientras sus compañeros competidores terminaban su rutina y realizaban su venia final antes de que se cerraran las cortinas. Las Olimpiadas de Invierno solo sucedían cada cuatro años y un título aquí era lo más valioso que un patinador pudiera conseguir, mucho más que el título de Campeón del Mundo. La mayoría de los patinadores solo tenían un par de oportunidades de competir en la olimpiadas en toda su carrera, y Yuuri sabía que esta era la última oportunidad de muchos de los patinadores que se encontraban allí peleando con uñas y dientes para ganar. Eso se notaba. Había una clara malicia bajo la superficie de la competencia que no estaba presente ni siquiera en el altamente competitivo Campeonato Mundial.

Viktor patinaría justo antes que Yuuri y el ruido que se alzó en el estadio cuando se paró en el hielo fue ensordecedor. Las personas gritaban y expresaban su apoyo, haciendo que los oídos de Yuuri dolieran a causa del ruido. Viktor era el campeón actual y además estaba patinando en casa. El apoyo que aquí le brindaban era inmensamente sobrecogedor.

Sin embargo, Viktor no parecía impresionado. Reconoció los elogios de la multitud con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano, causando que el ruido aumentara de volumen a medida que los fans rugían su aprobación. Inesperadamente, Yuuri sintió que su  respiración se cortaba ligeramente al observar a Viktor en el hielo. A pesar de que el traje tenía un estilo muy diferente, la tela de color rojo oscuro en la parte superior del atuendo le trajo de vuelta ciertos recuerdos, unos que había tratado desesperadamente de borrar a través de los años. Su traidor corazón palpitó un poco más rápido ante la vista y Yuuri trató de regresarlo a la normalidad.

Su reacción era estúpida, y necesitaba calmarse si quería vencer a Viktor de una vez por todas.

 

 

* * *

 

   

Yuuri no vio la rutina de Viktor. Había mucho que necesitaba hacer antes de que fuera su turno de salir al hielo. Realizó unas flexiones y estiramientos de último minuto, una rápida rutina de calentamiento para asegurarse de estar en óptimas condiciones cuando se parara en la pista. Luego de ver a Viktor parado en el hielo, se había retirado para prepararse en esos últimos minutos. Determinado a hacer contar cada segundo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo, nada podía bloquear el sonido de la audiencia, el rugido de la multitud coreando un solo nombre, una y otra vez. El ruido era ensordecedor y Yuuri tuvo que forzarse a respirar profundo e intentar calmarse, a no distraerse del modo en que siempre hacía.

En este momento no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. Tenía que ser perfecto, tenía que ser mucho más que perfecto

Celestino se paró junto a él, brindándole lo que Yuuri asumió era una charla motivacional. Pero el ruido la sepultó completamente, como olas golpeando contra una roca. Había muchas palabras presentes a su alrededor, pero Yuuri no podía captar ninguna de ellas, demasiado atrapado en su propia cabeza.

Una campana sonó, indicándole a Yuuri que se dirigiera hacia la pista. Tomó una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos. Esto era todo.

Era el momento.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Yuuri se paró en el centro de la pista. No miró a la multitud. No miró a los jueces. Todo su enfoque estaba en sus adentros. Profundamente hundidos en el centro de su alma, en los lugares más recónditos de su ser.

Por primera vez en toda su carrera como patinador, Yuuri había producido la música para su programa libre. En todas sus presentaciones anteriores había conectado la música con sus emociones, feliz de patinar al ritmo de la canción de alguien más. Pero esta presentación era diferente. En esta presentación no patinaba solamente sus emociones. Estaba patinando sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su fe, los deseos más profundos de su corazón. Era la rutina más intensamente personal que había creado jamás, y el orgullo que sentía por ello iba más allá de simples palabras.  

La [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3L394O24bkg) floreció desde el alto parlante y Yuuri se movió con ella. Se enfocó internamente en las palabras de la canción, palabras que salían desde lo profundo de su corazón, como una cascada. La historia que contaba era suya y solamente suya, escrita para el momento en que saldría al hielo y probaría su valor ante todo el mundo.

Yuuri sentía que estaba volando. Cada movimiento salía sin esfuerzo, cada pirueta, cada salto siendo solo una parte más de la historia que contaba, no con su cuerpo, sino desde el fondo de su corazón. Se sentía completamente liviano, como si nada en el mundo lo pudiera arrastrar devuelta al suelo.

Esta era su canción. Su rutina. Su momento.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que este sueño había sido concebido dentro de la furiosa mente de un niño. Había crecido con ello, tejiéndolo junto con su vida. Había sobrevivido, había pasado cada falla, cada derrota, cada momento en que el que estuvo seguro que tendría que renunciar, cuando sentía que ya no podría seguir adelante. Su sueño, su deseo, había sobrevivido, y Yuuri había sobrevivido con él.

Y ahora estaba floreciendo. La rutina, la canción, ambas eran el punto culminante de todas las cosas que lo presionaron a seguir adelante una y otra vez  a lo largo de todos esos años. El deseo, el conocimiento de que podía hacerlo. De que lograría hacerlo. Este preciso momento era la prueba de que el pequeño niño rechonchito que no había querido nada más que patinar en el mismo hielo que su héroe, ahora podía avanzar a través de las dificultades, que sin importar cuantas veces cayera aún se seguiría levantado, seguiría regresando por más. Le probaría su valor al mundo entero, y especialmente al hombre que nunca creyó que pudiera lograrlo.

Iba a vencer a Viktor. Lo derrotaría en la competencia más importante de la carrera de ambos. Vencería en el país de Viktor, en su propia casa y en enfrente de todos los que apoyaban al ruso.

Yuuri había perdido su fe en Viktor cuando solo era un niño. Pero ahora tenía algo mejor. Tenía Fe en sí mismo.

La canción llegó a sus notas finales. Yuuri realizó sus últimos giros para la pirueta final descansando finalmente en el hielo con una mano extendida en el aire, su cabeza en dirección al cielo. Su corazón latía a una gran velocidad, como queriendo salirse de su pecho, golpeando tan fuerte que estaba seguro que todo el estadio podía escucharlo.

La audiencia rompió en alaridos. Los elogios llovían de todas partes, los aplausos llenaban sus oídos y su corazón. Flores y objetos varios caían sobre el hielo a su alrededor. Las banderas ondeaban a través del estadio, el blanco y rojo de la bandera de su hogar llenando la primera línea de su visión.

Yuuri pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las emociones manando de su pecho fueron repentinamente demasiado fuertes para ser contenidas. Había desnudado su alma ante el mundo y eso era demasiado.

Caminando en aturdimiento, Yuuri se tambaleó fuera del hielo, apenas registrando el elogio lleno de éxtasis que vino de parte de Celestino. En lo único que podía pensar ahora era en el “kiss and cry”, y en los puntajes que aún estaban siendo calculados por los jueces al otro lado de la pista de hielo.

Se sentó, prácticamente tambaleándose sobre la banca, aferrándose al borde para tener soporte y rezando porque sus esfuerzos hubieran sido suficientes.

Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver a Celestino sentado en la banca junto a él, a los jueces al otro lado del hielo y a Viktor, sentando en la gradas y observándolo con esos ojos azul verdoso que Yuuri conocía incluso mejor que los suyos propios.

Las puntaciones salieron. La multitud rompió en un ensordecedor rugido.

Yuuri observó, su corazón saltando en su pecho.

Había ganado.

 

* * *

 

 

La ceremonia que tomó lugar luego de que las posiciones fueran confirmadas se sintió muy irreal para Yuuri. Todo era como un sueño maravilloso, una fantasía de la que no quería despertar nunca. Estar parado en el podio y escuchar como el himno nacional de Japón era entonado, llenaba su pecho de orgullo. La música sonó a través del estadio y vibró hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. Se preguntaba lo que su familia estaría pensando, lo que Yuko, Takeshi,  Minako y Phichit veían al observarlo, parado finalmente en el podio.

Y la mejor parte, la parte más gloriosa de todo, la parte que había estado soñando durante muchos años. Viktor, finalmente miraba a Viktor desde la parte más alta del podio. Finalmente estaba por encima de él, finalmente lo había superado. La medalla de plata alrededor del cuello del otro hombre era del mismo color de su cabello, y perversamente Yuuri pensó que le sentaba bien.

Viktor merecía ser puesto en su lugar, merecía que finalmente le arrebataran el oro de su arrogante puño. Ocho años atrás, ese hombre había mirado a un niño que estaba lleno de esperanza, admiración y amor, y le había dicho que no valía nada, que nunca lograría nada. Y ahora, habiendo derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ese niño había peleado con uñas y dientes, escalando hasta el punto más alto del podio. Superando incluso a Viktor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente del Patinaje Artístico.

Yuuri quería llamar a Viktor, quería gritarle todas las cosas que había estado guardando por tantos años. _“¿Puedes verme ahora?”_ ·quería gritarle. _“¿Puedes ver lo que he logrado? ¿En lo que me he convertido? ¿Puedes ver que ahora si tengo valor en un modo que tu jamás tuviste antes?”_

Pero estaban en público, con miles de cámaras y millones de ojos posados en él. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo, este no era el momento ni el lugar para dar lugar a la confrontación que había estado anhelando en su corazón durante tantos años.

Viktor miró en su dirección, apartando la mirada de los flashes de las cámaras para observar a Yuuri. Un sentimiento de satisfacción flameó en el pecho de Yuuri al notar la forma en que Viktor tuvo que levantar su cabeza ligeramente para poder verlo a los ojos, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba de la misma forma en que Yuuri había estado observando a Viktor durante años.

Había miles de ojos posados sobre ellos, pero Yuuri no pudo contenerse. La satisfacción de ver a Viktor debajo él y mirándolo hacia arriba, era demasiada.

— ¿Disfrutando la vista? —le preguntó, sonando mezquino. Era muy mezquino recalcar el hecho de que Viktor estaba actualmente viendo el mundo desde un lugar más bajo del que estaba acostumbrado, pero Yuuri no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. Había valido la pena el ver la cara de shock que puso Viktor, y Yuuri incluso pudo escuchar el sonido de una risa mal disimulada viniendo del lugar en el podio donde Giacometti estaba parado.

Parecía que Viktor quería responderle, pero Yuuri pudo ver la duda en sus ojos y como regresó la mirada a las cámaras aún enfocadas en ellos, evaluando la situación cuidadosamente.  Pero antes de que nada pudiera resultar de la pequeña confrontación, el camarógrafo les pidió que se bajaran del podio para una foto grupal.

Yuuri se descolocó un poco por la petición. Estaba disfrutando de su lugar en el podio, incluso tal vez un poco más de lo que debería, y aunque aún se sentía en la cima del mundo, sí era un poco humillante tener que descender para quedar apretado entre los otros dos patinadores, siendo bastante consiente de los centímetros que estos dos le llevaban en altura.

El fotógrafo oficial parecía tenerle mucho cariño a las fotos grupales hechas desde muy cerca, por lo que forzó a los tres a pararse casi incómodamente cerca, presionándose el uno contra el otro. Yuuri estuvo muy seguro de haber sentido a Chris agarrar su trasero con la mano que estaba fuera de cámara. Pero lo que realmente lo hizo pegar un brinquillo de sorpresa, fue el brazo que Viktor había posado ligeramente sobre su hombro bajo de la dirección del camarógrafo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Yuuri había observado extasiado al patinaje de Viktor, desde aquella vez cuando se había despertado jadeando debido a un sueño que aún el día de hoy era incapaz de olvidar. Yuuri había empujado esas imágenes hacia la parte más recóndita de su mente, rehusándose a perderse en ellas. Pero aunque su mente se rehusaba, su cuerpo se revelaba contra eso. El latido de su corazón aumentó estrepitosamente al registrar la calidez en su hombro, al notar la forma en que Viktor estaba parado tan cerca del él, casi presionado a su lado.

Yuuri alejó ese sentimiento, furioso consigo mismo. Este era el momento de su victoria, el momento en que finalmente había vencido a Viktor. Finalmente le había probado al mundo que la determinación y la fuerza podrían llevarlo a la cima. No era momento para que su cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente a la tranquilizadora presencia de un fuerte brazo alrededor de sus hombros y un cuerpo cálido presionado al suyo.

Rompió el agarre tan pronto como pudo, alejándose de los otros dos. Las cámaras que los rodeaban se empezaron a dispersar, dando por finalizado el evento oficialmente. Yuuri finalmente sentía que se podía relajar, ya sin el temor de las cámaras captando cada movimiento. El estadio aún estaba lleno de miles de fans, pero finalmente tenía un poco  de libertad para respirar sin que sus movimientos fueran seguidos de cerca.

Incluso después de aquel pequeño momento en el podio, Yuuri aún tenía muchas cosas que quería decir. Todas esas cosas que se había guardado tantos años. Desde aquel fatídico día durante el Junior Grand Prix Final, había imaginado una y otra vez las palabras exactas que le diría a Viktor cuando lo venciera. Y de nuevo, ese horrible día en el baño, cuando su lengua se había atascado frente al objeto de su resentimiento, había tenido que contener todas las maliciosas palabras que solo podían ser liberadas el día en que finalmente ganara el oro.

Pero ahora mismo, incluso con las cámaras fuera del camino, aún se encontraban rodeados de personas, y Yuuri no era tan estúpido como para empezar una disputa aquí. Esto era personal, algo que tenía que arreglarse solo entre Viktor y él, nadie más. Una íntima sección de la historia que había sido parte integral en la formación de su “yo” actual, y no era algo que estaba dispuesto a compartir con el mundo. Solo con Viktor.

Viktor lo estaba observando de nuevo, aún con el mismo escrutinio en su mirar que siempre tenía alrededor de Yuuri. Antes, Yuuri pensaba que Viktor lo estaba analizando, buscando sus debilidades, encontrando sus fallas. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que Viktor en realidad estaba tratando de descifrarlo, tratando de entender como alguien como Yuuri pudo haber vencido a alguien como él.

En un ataque de arrogancia que sorprendió al propio Yuuri, bajó la mirada hacia la medalla de oro que colgaba en su  cuello y luego regresó a mirar a Viktor, levantando una ceja en forma desafío. Podía no ser capaz de comunicarse verbalmente ahora que estaban rodeados de un montón de personas, pero aún podía manifestar sus puntos de otras formas.

_«Gané. Y tú perdiste. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto Nikiforov?»_

La boca de Viktor se abrió brevemente, quizá por la sorpresa o en un intento de responderle, Yuuri no estaba seguro de cuál. Pero antes de que algo más pasara, Giacometti se puso en medio de los dos, felicitando a Yuuri a su propia y extravagante manera. Yuuri manejó bien el elogio, irritado pero resignado. Chris era un buen patinador incluso si, muy seguido en realidad, le crispaba los Yuuri. Lo mínimo que se merecía el otro patinador era respeto.

Cuando Giacometti hubo finalmente terminado, Yuuri se volteó hacia donde Viktor había estado parado, determinado a por fin tener la conversación que tan frustrantemente estaban retrasando.

Pero para el momento en que se giró a encararlo, Viktor ya se había marchado.

 

 

* * *

 

Viktor no apareció para el after party. Ni para el oficial ni para el no oficial que continuó luego de que la mayoría de los oficiales del evento se hubieron retirado a casa y cuando la prensa finalmente se hubo retirado, dejando a los atletas para que festejaran en paz. Usualmente, Yuuri evitaba cualquier reunión social de estas a toda costa, pero en ese momento estaba enojado y necesitaba descargar su frustración.

Después de trabajar tan duro, durante tantos años, Yuuri finalmente había vencido a Viktor en competencia de manera justa y limpia. Creando finalmente el momento perfecto para cobrar venganza del otro patinador, para decirle todas las cosas que necesitaba saber acerca de quién y por qué había sido derrotado. Pero en lugar de cumplir lo que deseaba, Viktor simplemente había… ¿desaparecido?

Eso enfureció a Yuuri, porque después de haber esperado tanto y trabajado tan duro, Viktor ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de permanecer cerca.

En un momento de debilidad, había aceptado los tragos que le brindaban los atletas que celebraban a su alrededor, todos embriagados por la euforia del día o ahogando sus penas en el fondo de la botella. Yuuri era el hombre del momento, aquel que había destronado a una leyenda y reclamado el título del mundo para sí mismo. Los otros patinadores se le unían, inundándolo con halagos y cada vez más y más alcohol.

Yuuri estaba molesto, tan molesto de que su victoria estuviera siendo ensuciada por Viktor una vez más, así que continuó aceptando bebidas, sintiendo como el precipitado aturdimiento que iba de la mano con la ingesta de grandes cantidades de alcohol, tomaba lugar. Sorprendentemente, Yuuri tenía una fuerte tolerancia al mismo, algo que había aprendido para su sorpresa y diversión de los demás cuando se había mudado a la universidad, ya hace un año atrás. Pero incluso su nivel de tolerancia tenía un límite, por lo que pronto se encontró tratando de mantener el equilibrio, animado por la decadencia de la fiesta llevándose a cabo su alrededor. 

Una de las patinadoras rusas desafió a Yuuri a un concurso de shots, el vodka quemaba en su garganta a medida que tomaba de los pequeños vasos de cristal. Yuuri pensó que si ya había vencido a un ruso ese día, también podría vencer a otro.

No recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de eso.

 

 

* * *

 

   

Yuuri se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza, usando solo la mitad de la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior y en general sintiéndose miserable. Alguien, presuntamente Celestino, había sentido lástima por él y había dejado sus gafas en la mesita junto a la cama, antes de arrojarlo sobre el colchón. Pero en su intoxicado estado,  durante la noche se había movido y enredado entre las sabanas de tal modo que le tomó varios minutos salir del embrollo. Con disgusto, Yuuri se percató que su piel estaba pegajosa con alcohol seco y sudor, su cabello estaba incluso peor.

Por un breve momento Yuuri se sintió inmensamente agradecido de que sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estuvieran completamente en blanco. Había estado tan enojado y furioso de que, sin importar lo que hiciera, a Viktor parecía interesarle tan poco que ni siquiera pudo tomarse la molestia de aparecer y hablar con él. Yuuri había esperado durante tantos años por el momento en que podría devolverle a Viktor sus crueles palabras y arrojárselas a la cara, para que al final el hombre simplemente se desvaneciera sin decir nada.

En retrospectiva, emborracharse hasta quedar inconsciente tal vez no era la mejor forma de lidiar con emociones negativas, pero no tenía sentido arrepentirse de lo que no se podía arreglar. Rápidamente, Yuuri ojeó un par de redes sociales que solía usar, agradecido de que las payasadas que cometiera estando borracho no hubieran llegado al internet. Eso significaba que seguro no había hecho nada realmente horrible la noche anterior. Eso o los atletas se habían dado cuenta de que si liberaban una de esas fotos en el internet, resultaría en un buen chantaje que se podría usar a futuro siendo revelado al mundo, del cual había una gran cantidad ya. Aunque la mayoría de los atletas eran vagamente activos en las redes sociales, las peores fotos que se tomaban entre ellos nunca llegaban a ver la luz del día. Era un mundo pequeño, y todos tenían material que pudiera perjudicar al otro de algún modo.

Sea cual sea la razón, Yuuri estaba agradecido. Era una persona relativamente inactiva en las redes sociales, y sus fans enloquecerían con cualquier pieza de información sobre la que pudieran poner sus manos. Cualquier fotografía de él, borracho, fuera de sí, y presuntamente con menos cantidad ropa de la que se sentiría cómodo, estaría por todo el internet en cuestión de segundos y si Yuuri quería volver a pisar el hielo, no podía dejar que eso pasara jamás. Nunca podría sobreponerse a la vergüenza.

Yuuri simplemente estaba complacido de que no hubiera ninguna evidencia de lo que sea que haya pasado la noche anterior. Lo último que quería era un asunto como ese persiguiéndolo por el resto de su vida.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Luego del Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri aún estaba en el aire por su última vitoria, la emoción aun llenando su cuerpo entero. Solo había visto a Viktor ocasionalmente, durante prácticas de rutina y eventos oficiales. A pesar de que Viktor nunca se le acercaba directamente, sus miradas fijas se habían vuelto más frecuentes. Siempre que Yuuri se giraba para verlo, Viktor parecía haberlo estado mirando desde antes.

Yuuri sabía que Viktor estaba evaluando la competencia, tratando de encontrar una manera de arrebatarle el título a Yuuri después de su inesperada derrota en las olimpiadas. A Yuuri no le importaba. De hecho, en lugar del malestar que usualmente sentía ante esas intensas miradas, ahora sentía la necesidad de probarse ante ellas. Probar que sin importar como, Viktor tendría que empezar a verlo como una competencia seria de ahora en adelante. De ahora en adelante tendría que importarle a Viktor.

Ese pensamiento fue lo que logró que Yuuri pasara por la competencia, el conocimiento de que podía hacerlo, que de hecho ya lo _había_ hecho antes, y ahora nadie podría negarlo, ni siquiera el propio Viktor.

La sensación de la victoria, la sensación de haberle arrebatado el oro a Viktor y mirarlo desde la cima del podio, fue tan satisfactoria la segunda vez como lo había sido la primera. Yuuri apretó la medalla de oro en su mano, la sonrisa en su rostro tan amplia que sus labios dolieron, el orgullo llenaba su pecho y se mostraba en sus ojos. Retener su título de Campeón del Mundo era mucho más dulce que ganarlo, porque ahora tenía que mantener el puesto para sí y alejarlo de Viktor, romper la racha ganadora del anterior Campeón como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Viktor había desaparecido después de las olimpiadas, pero no permitiría que escape esta vez. El after party oficial, que se llevaba a cabo en la recepción del hotel donde todos los patinadores y sus entrenadores se hospedaban, era obligatorio. Siendo Viktor el medallista de plata todos esperaban que  estuviera allí, tal como Yuuri había sido forzado a pasar por las horas de aburrimiento que venían con los eventos oficiales.

Al entrar en la habitación, vestido con un traje que era demasiado formal y restrictivo para su gusto, Yuuri miró alrededor disimuladamente, notando a Viktor parado junto a su  entrenador al otro lado de la habitación. Se encontraban hablando con expresiones y voces monótonas, a unos cuantos oficiales de apariencia aburrida. Yuuri se percató que únicamente se encontraba con Viktor en eventos oficiales, donde las conversaciones eran estrictamente vigiladas. Aún estaba desesperado por echarle en cara su victoria al ruso, por mecer su medalla de oro frente a sus ojos y reírse en su cara porque Viktor nunca creyó que pudiera lograrlo. Mira que equivocado estaba.

La fiesta había sido increíblemente aburrida, tal como Yuuri había predicho que sería. Agentes oficiales de Patinaje, entrenadores, patinadores, todos mezclados y hablando de negocios. A medida que la noche avanzaba, las parejas conversando se separaban y empezaban a ocupar la pista de baile, girando o balanceándose al ritmo de la música clásica que sonaba de fondo.

Después de un tiempo de pasearse por la habitación junto con Celestino, Yuuri también se separó de su entrenador, dirigiéndose a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar un trago. Su estómago se apretó como advertencia, y el sabor fantasmal del vodka quemando su garganta le recordó que no debía sobrepasarse, instándole a no recrear el fiasco de los Juegos Olímpicos. En lugar de eso, se sirvió una sola copa de champaña, agarrándola en su mano y tomando pequeños sorbos mientras reflexionaba acerca de los acontecimientos del día, dándole la espalda al resto del salón.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar?

La pregunta vino desde detrás de él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta, casi derramando el contenido de la copa sobre su ropa. El conocía esa voz.

Viktor estaba parado frente a él, su propia copa de champaña en una mano y sus tormentosos ojos fijos en Yuuri, mirándolo con esa misma intensidad que parecía estar siempre presente cuando estaba frente a él.

—Ah… ¿Disculpa? —Tartamudeó Yuuri, desconcertado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se suponía que estaba pasando.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? ¿Conmigo? —Explicó el ruso, aclarando ligeramente su garganta y moviéndose un poco al hablar— ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

—Bailar. ¿Contigo? —Yuuri aún estaba confundido. Parte de él quería decirle a Viktor que se perdiera, que lo dejara disfrutar de su victoria en paz  y que no quería tener al ruso arruinándola con sus palabras como lo hacía siempre. Pero otra parte de él quería aceptar la oferta del ruso. Sentía curiosidad. Claramente el otro patinador quería algo de Yuuri, pero este no podía entender que era.

Viktor le ofreció su mano, su palma arriba, y Yuuri entendió repentinamente. Era un desafío. El ruso lo estaba retando, desafiándolo a aceptar la oferta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban juntos fuera del hielo, todavía siendo rivales en cada sentido de la palabra, pero en un territorio completamente diferente. Territorio que llevaba a confrontaciones mucho más cercanas entre ellos que las batallas que tenían en el hielo.

Repentinamente determinado a no echarse para atrás, Yuuri tomó la mano que le ofrecía, permitiendo que Viktor lo guiara hasta la pista de baile, la cual se llenaba cada vez más a medida que la noche progresaba. La canción siendo entonada por los músicos escondidos en el otro lado de la habitación era alegre, un vals de ritmo constante y regular que tenía a las parejas alrededor de ellos girando al ritmo de la música.

Las manos de ambos estaban aún entrelazadas, pero luego de una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación Yuuri imitó la posición de las parejas bailando, colocando su mano libre en el hombro de Viktor y, luego de recibir una mirada curiosa por parte del otro hombre, permitiendo que el ruso pusiera su propia mano en la cintura de Yuuri.

Sin ninguna indicación verbal ambos empezaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, Yuuri se movía hacia adelante y Viktor hacia atrás, empezando a danzar en perfecta armonía. Yuuri se sorprendió de lo bien que se movían juntos, de lo natural que se sentían sus movimientos mientras bailaban en círculos alrededor de la pista.

Pero no se permitió dejarse llevar por ello. Esto no era un baile, era un desafío. Era la forma que Viktor había escogido para evaluarlo, para juzgar las habilidades de Yuuri fuera del hielo. El ruso guiaba la danza y Yuuri podía ver sus acciones por lo que eran, un juego de poder. Viktor estaba retomando el control en la única forma que podía  hacerlo ahora que Yuuri lo había humillado frente a todo el mundo, ahora que le había arrebatado los dos más importantes títulos que un patinador pudiera obtener.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Era Yuuri quien realmente tenía el control aquí y lo sabía. Él era el vencedor, él tenía la medalla y nada de lo que Viktor pudiera hacer iba a cambiar eso.

De repente, Yuuri se vio consumido por la urgencia de recordarle este hecho a Viktor. A pesar de la relativa privacidad que tenían en la pista de baile, no podía permitirse soltar allí todas las cosas que estaba desesperado por sacar de su pecho. Habían demasiados oídos curiosos dispersos por la habitación como para ahondar en un tema tan personal, para al fin decirle a Viktor quien era Yuuri exactamente y lo que lo había llevado a vencerlo, no una, sino dos veces. Sacar los trapos sucios en público jamás había sido el estilo de Yuuri. Valoraba demasiado su privacidad como para hacer algo así. No significaba, sin embargo, que fuera tan buena persona como para no burlarse.

—Tu rutina estuvo muy bien el día de hoy —le dijo a Viktor, siendo muy cuidadoso en no perder el ritmo de la danza que llevaban—. Digna del segundo lugar.

Y sí, sabía que eso había sido cruel, pero al mismo tiempo también fue increíblemente satisfactorio. Era el mismo tipo de vicioso y mal intencionado cumplido que Viktor le había brindado años atrás, y finalmente decirlo en voz alta le trajo un sentimiento de alivio. Alivio de al fin ser capaz de devolverle esas palabras a Viktor  y con creces.

Bajo su mano, Yuuri pudo sentir la de Viktor apretarse ligeramente y el pequeño tropiezo en su andar. Viktor podría tener muchos defectos, pero era un excelente bailarín y nunca perdía el ritmo, por lo que se recuperó tan rápido que Yuuri estuvo casi convencido que había imaginado lo anterior.

—Te lo agradezco —le contestó Viktor, nunca apartando su mirada del rostro de Yuuri—. Tu presentación estuvo excelente también. Debes disfrutar haber ganado el oro.

Yuuri estrechó sus ojos, buscando el doble sentido, el insulto escondido en sus palabras. Pero no podía descifrar a Viktor, en todos esos años nunca había podido.

—Lo hago —Decidió responder, porque era cierto y ambos lo sabían. Yuuri no había sido para nada sutil. Viktor tenía que conocer la viciosa satisfacción que Yuuri sentía al haberlo vencido. Lo había dejado muy en claro tanto en las olimpiadas como aquí.

Yuuri había pasado mucho tiempo con los insultos de Viktor colgando sobre su cabeza, demasiado tiempo sabiendo que el otro patinador nunca lo había tomado en serio ni creído en sus habilidades. Se rehusaba ahora a contener la satisfacción que sentía al haberle demostrado que estaba equivocado, solo por mera educación. Mucho menos para no lastimar los sentimientos de Viktor. El ruso nunca se había preocupado por los sentimientos de Yuuri después de todo.

Su siguiente giro los llevó justo debajo de uno de los grandes candelabros  del salón, y los prismas de cristal arrojaban destellos de luz sobre la cara de Viktor, haciendo que su cabello plateado resplandeciera bajo la luz y se reflejara en los botones del chaleco que portaba. Yuuri tuvo que pelear contra el pequeño sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas, ya que el ver a Viktor con ese chaleco le trajo ciertos recuerdos de la última vez que lo había visto con ropas similares. Recuerdos tanto de la realidad, como aquellos que creo su soñadora mente, y no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar mientras trataba de regodearse en su victoria.

Yuuri estuvo repentinamente consiente de lo caliente que era el salón de banquetes, la cercanía de los cuerpos presionados en la pista de baile y el poco espacio en la habitación que causaba que su traje se sintiera repentinamente demasiado apretado. Un sonrojo empezando a formarse en la parte trasera de su cuello. Viktor también debió notar el aumento de la temperatura porque que su respiración empezaba a salir un poco más rápida de lo normal, y había un pequeño rastro de sudor en la palma de la mano que sujetaba firmemente a la de Yuuri.

—Yuuri, —lo escuchó decir, y Yuuri estaba sorprendido de escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del ruso, el acento curvándose en sus palabras de tal modo que parecía natural— Por qué…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando otra pareja que bailaba se chocó contra ellos, sacándolos de balance y rompiendo el agarre que los había mantenido unidos. Yuuri apenas se había dado cuenta que se habían detenido, pero el choque había forzado a su cerebro a registrar que  ambos se habían quedado quietos, bloqueando el tráfico de la pista de baile, y la gente había empezado a verles fijamente. Avergonzado, se dio la vuelta con dirección a la mesa de bebidas.

—Necesito algo de beber —murmuró, tirando de su corbata para tratar de soltar el cuello de su camisa que se había tornado repentinamente demasiado sofocante. Para su sorpresa, Viktor lo siguió.

Viktor tomó una copa de champaña para sí mismo pero cuando le ofreció una a Yuuri,  este la rechazó. Beber alcohol ahora mismo era una mala idea, hacía demasiado calor en la habitación y él ya estaba teniendo suficientes problemas para pensar racionalmente aun sin nada en su sistema. En su lugar, Yuuri tomó un vaso con agua y se acercó a las grandes y elegantes puertas que llevaban a la salida, esperando poder alejarse de la fiesta y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Por alguna razón, se volteó hacia Viktor, levantando una ceja. Desafiándolo a seguirlo. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero el otro hombre había accedido, siguiendo a Yuuri fuera del salón y más allá del desierto corredor.

Suspirando pesadamente, Yuuri se recargó en una de las paredes adyacentes a la puerta. Tomó un largo trago de agua del vaso en su mano y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mejor acceso al líquido para que enfriara su garganta. A pesar de estar libre de la claustrofóbica atmosfera del salón, aún se sentía caliente por todas partes y extrañamente inquieto.

Viktor lo había seguido fuera y rondaba la puerta cerrada, observando fijamente a Yuuri con esos malditos ojos que lo habían perseguido en sueños durante tantos años. La mirada en ellos había cambiado inesperadamente. La aguda intensidad aún se encontraba muy presente en ellos, pero había algo más allí también. Algo nuevo.

Desde que Yuuri podía recordar, Viktor había sido una constante en su vida. Primero como un héroe, luego como un enemigo. Yuuri lo había amado y odiado, admirado su patinaje y despreciado sus palabras, lo había observado desde abajo con anhelo y con deseo de bajarlo de su nube. Todo era una turbulencia de emociones dentro de él, un lío que no era capaz de desenredar. Había buscado la victoria contra Viktor por tantos años que ahora que finalmente estaba aquí, se encontró deseando por _más._

Yuuri supo en ese momento que estaba a punto de hacer algo muy arriesgado y muy, pero muy estúpido.

Había levantado su copa en un burlón brindis, un brindis por su propia victoria sobre el ruso. Sabía que la sonrisa en su rostro era todo menos amable, y  que había un tinte de desafío en sus ojos brillando ferozmente.

 _«Mírame»._ Se burló silenciosamente. _«Te vencí. Ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?»_

El destello de un movimiento fue toda la advertencia que tuvo Yuuri antes que Viktor lo lanzara contra la pared, calientes manos dejando marcas y apretando sus hombros, presionándolo hacia atrás casi dolorosamente. La copa que tenía en su mano cayó, rodando lejos por el piso, pero Yuuri ni lo notó porque repentinamente tenía un par de desesperados labios sobre los suyos y una de las manos de Viktor agarrando la parte trasera de su cabeza, apretando su cabello. Viktor besaba como patinaba, con una ardiente intensidad que consumía a Yuuri por completo, marcándose con fuego en su alma.

Tratándose de su primer beso, era jodidamente fantástico.

Yuuri le devolvió el beso, una porque sentía que se quemaba por dentro y otra porque realmente _quería_ esto, lo quería más de lo que nunca había deseado nada en su vida y posiblemente más de lo que jamás desearía ninguna otra cosa. La mano de Viktor se movió del apretado agarre que mantenía sobre su hombro para agarrar su cadera y Yuuri casi se derritió en ese preciso instante, porque ese movimiento le trajo de vuelta las imágenes de aquel sueño que se habían mantenido grabadas en su cabeza por tantos años, sin importar que tan duro trató de borrarlas.

El beso era caliente, áspero y desesperado. Yuuri le devolvía el beso viciosamente, lo besaba como si estuvieran en una batalla, porque era Viktor y nada entre ellos llegaría a ser algo más que eso. Todo esto era simplemente otro desafío, otra prueba, estaban empujando lo límites del otro porque eso era lo que siempre hacían. Lo que siempre habían hecho.

Viktor controlaba el beso, aun empujando a Yuuri contra la pared y besándolo tan profundamente que Yuuri difícilmente podía respirar. Una parte de Yuuri amaba la sensación de ser dominado, pero otra parte se revelaba contra ello. Esta era su noche, su victoria. Había dejado que Viktor tomara la batuta en su baile, pero esto era mucho más, por lo que era su momento de tomar el control.

Usando la fuerza que su esbelta figura ocultaba, Yuuri los volteó, invirtiendo sus posiciones de modo que ahora era Viktor quien estaba pegado contra la pared. El hombre lucía fabuloso bajo la ligera luz, con su cabello desordenado, sus labios rojos por los besos y con su respiración acelerada. Determinado a mantener esa ventaja, Yuuri se movió rápidamente, capturando sus labios en otro feroz beso. Permitiéndole a su deseo controlar la parte más racional de su cerebro, la cual le gritaba que esto era una terrible idea y que debería detenerse antes de que hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

Viktor suspiró dentro del beso, no mostrando molestia alguna por el cambio de posiciones. Frustración llenó la mente de Yuuri ante el sonido. Quería que Viktor le diera pelea, que lo besara tan fuerte que doliera, que dejara salir su ira sobre Yuuri del mismo modo en que Yuuri estaba haciendo con él.

La mano de Viktor se movió, abandonando su lugar en la cadera de Yuuri para deslizarse bajo su camisa, haciendo que todo pensamiento racional en la mente de Yuuri desapareciera por completo. Jadeó ante el toque, apretándose contra Viktor, desesperado por más. Por un segundo Viktor lo complació, recorriendo la piel desnuda de Yuuri con la mano que no estaba sujetando su cabello, acariciándola suavemente. Pero cuando Yuuri empezó a besarlo más fuerte, Viktor usó esa misma mano para alejarlo, distanciando sus cuerpos ligeramente y moviendo su rostro de modo que su frente estuviera presionada a la Yuuri. Rompiendo el beso.

Ambos jadeaban ligeramente y Viktor movió la mano que tenía enredada en los cabellos de Yuuri para posarla sobre la mejilla del muchacho, aun manteniendo sus frentes presionadas.

—Mi habitación está arriba —suspiró Viktor, y Yuuri quiso reírse porque por supuesto su habitación estaba arriba. Todos los patinadores se estaban hospedando en el mismo hotel donde el banquete se llevaba a cabo. Pero repentinamente el significado de esas palabras los golpeó, junto con lo que Viktor le estaba insinuando exactamente.

No debería ir con Viktor. Lo que estaban haciendo era estúpido, la cosa más estúpida que había hecho jamás. El odiaba a Viktor, siempre lo había hecho, y esto que estaba pasando entre ellos era simplemente otro juego de poder, la frustración mutua que sentían por el otro alcanzando finalmente su punto de quiebre. Todo esto pudo terminar con una pelea, pero en su lugar terminaron así como estaban ahora. Todo era demasiado rápido, demasiado sobrecogedor, demasiado perfecto.

No debería ir con Viktor.

Pero lo hizo de todas formas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

A penas si lograron llegar a la habitación de Viktor.

El ruso había apoyado a Yuuri contra la puerta, rehusándose a romper el beso, sus manos ya estaban trabajando sobre los botones de la camisa de Yuuri y este correspondía sus besos, casi mordiendo, usando dientes y lengua para sacarle a Viktor todos aquellos soniditos que causaban la formación de una piscina caliente dentro de su vientre.

Yuuri sabía que no tenía experiencia alguna, y eso seguro se notaba claramente en su técnica, pero no podía importarle menos. A Viktor parecía no importarle demasiado tampoco,  besándolo impacientemente, moviendo una de sus calientes manos de arriba a abajo sobre el costado de Yuuri y por debajo de su camisa, mientras con la otra deshacía los botones de su ropa.

Yuuri nunca había odiado la dificultad de traer ropa formal más que en ese momento. Frustrado, metió sus manos dentro del cabello de Viktor, tirando de el para urgirle que se apresurara porque sentía un fuego quemando en su pecho que pensaba podría explotar en cualquier momento. Se quitó los zapatos desesperadamente, sin importarle donde caían, y le urgió a Viktor que terminara de trabajar en su camisa. El otro hombre estaba distraído, atrapado entre desvestir a Yuuri y besarlo a la vez, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

La frustración de Yuuri finalmente explotó causando que los volteara a ambos, presionando a Viktor contra la pared y quitando las manos de su cabello para proceder a deshacer los botones de la camisa del ruso con rápidas y agiles manos, exponiendo finalmente la pálida y suave piel debajo. Maravillado por la sensación, Yuuri pasó sus manos por el pálido pecho frente a él, sintiendo los músculos tensarse y flexionarse ante su toque.

Viktor jadeó ante eso, dejando salir un áspero sonido que casi parecía un gruñido. Envolvió sus manos apretadamente alrededor de las caderas de Yuuri y lo empujó hacia atrás, prácticamente tirándolo sobre la cama. Yuuri saltó un poco sobre el colchón debido a la fuerza del impacto, su jadeante respiración resonaba en la silenciosa habitación, su rostro se encontraba sonrojado, su cabello despeinado y su camisa aún a medio abrir.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para respirar antes de que Viktor se uniera a él en la cama, subiéndose a gatas encima de Yuuri quien estaba acostado boca arriba, lo miró desde arriba con los ojos encendidos. Suavemente posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Yuuri, pasando su pulgar por los suaves e hinchados labios. Yuuri sintió que el calor subía por su cara ante ese gesto, el sonrojo extendiéndose desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello y subiendo a sus orejas. Podía recordar vívidamente la última vez que estuvieron en esa posición, aunque esto superaba incluso el calor de que aquel sueño de hace tantos años. La realidad era mucho más de lo que había esperado, y todo lo demás palidecía en comparación.

Inclinándose para capturar los labios de Yuuri en otro voraz beso, Viktor retiró la mano que tenía en la cara del muchacho y la bajó hasta su camisa, peleando por deshacer los pequeños y molestos botones. Sin embargo eventualmente se rindió soltando un ronco gruñido por la frustración. Agarrando la camisa con ambas manos arrancó la tela, enviando a volar los molestos botones a través de la habitación. Distantemente, Yuuri se percató de que probablemente debería sentirse enojado por ello. Le gustaba esa camisa después de todo. Pero simplemente no podía enojarse, ya que la pérdida de la tela dejaba más de su piel expuesta a los ansiosos toques  de las manos de Viktor.

Viktor deslizó su mano ligeramente por detrás del cuello de Yuuri, empujándolo hacia arriba levemente hasta que estuvo completamente sentado, dándole espacio para que se deshiciera de lo que quedaba de su camisa. La floja corbata azul que había irritado a Yuuri toda la noche, fue rápidamente sacada por encima de su cabeza y arrojada a un lado descuidadamente.

De repente, Yuuri sintió una oleada de inseguridad. Estaba acostado medio desnudo debajo de Viktor, mientras el otro hombre se cernía encima de él. Su camisa estaba abierta, pero aun así era mayor la cantidad de piel cubierta que la que había sido revelada. Buscando igualar las condiciones, Yuuri se empujó contra Viktor y este se hizo para atrás de buena gana, permitiendo que Yuuri se sentara por completo. Dejó que Yuuri le sacara la tela por encima de sus hombros, revelando más de aquella hermosa piel albina a medida deslizaba la camisa por su brazos. El ruso se deshizo de sus ropas fácilmente, lanzándolas a un lado de la misma descuidada manera que había lanzado la corbata de Yuuri. Cuando la hubo eliminado, trajo sus manos de regreso al rostro de Yuuri para atraerlo a otro profundo beso.

En esa nueva posición, ambos estaban casi a la misma altura, ambos arrodillados en la cama frente al otro, presionándose juntos. Yuuri podía sentir aumentar la ardiente sensación en su vientre, podía sentir la forma en que la respiración de ambos aumentaba considerablemente, podía sentir como los besos de Viktor se volvían cada vez más desesperados a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Con un destello de comprensión, Yuuri supo que necesitaba decidir si realmente quería hacer esto o no. Aún estaba a tiempo de detenerse. De vestirse, salir de la habitación y pretender que nada había ocurrido. Pero no quería hacerlo. Podría no tener experiencia alguna, pero incluso él podía entender los deseos más básicos de su corazón. Sabía lo que quería, y eso era a Viktor.

Con una inesperada oleada de valor, Yuuri enganchó una de sus piernas detrás de las de Viktor, usándola como palanca para darles la vuelta y así quedar encima del ruso, mirando el perplejo rostro del otro hombre. A pesar del repentino cambio de posición, Viktor no parecía disgustado, solo un poco sorprendido.

Yuuri se inclinó, besando los labios de Viktor una vez más mientras usaba una de sus manos para explorar la extensión de piel desnuda bajo él. Viktor era hermoso. Esbelto, con músculos y perfecto, su pálida piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas.

Rápidamente las manos de Yuuri pasaron por todo el amplio pecho de Viktor hasta llegar a la curva de sus caderas y al inicio de sus pantalones, los cuales aún mantenían la parte baja de su cuerpo oculta a sus ojos. Haciendo acopio de todo su coraje, Yuuri movió sus manos hacia el cierre de la prenda, sus dedos temblando un poco por lo nervios que habían comenzado a crecer en él ante lo que planeaba hacer.

Unos dedos gentiles rodearon ligeramente la muñeca de Yuuri, deteniendo sus movimientos. Yuuri alzó la mirada con sorpresa y se encontró Viktor observándolo, sus ojos suaves. Contrastando tremendamente con la pasión que ardía en ellos momentos antes.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó Viktor con la voz más profunda que jamás había escuchado,  el acento curvándose pesadamente alrededor de sus palabras.

Yuuri asintió, fijando su mirada en la de Viktor. —Sí —le contestó, su propia voz sonando ligeramente ronca.

Viktor le sonrió, tomando en sus manos el rostro de Yuuri para una vez más sumergirse en un beso que fue más gentil y dulce que ninguno de los que habían compartido anteriormente. Mientras Yuuri estaba distraído con el beso Viktor se movió, rodando sus cuerpos de modo que el ruso estaba nuevamente arriba de él, el contacto de sus labios a penas roto. Yuuri debió tener una expresión de completa perplejidad en su rostro ya que Viktor le dio una sonrisa torcida, claramente encontrado muy divertido el shock en la cara de Yuuri al percatarse que había usado contra él el mismo truco que había empleado antes.

Viktor volvió a besarlo, el calor de la pasión retornando y creciendo con cada movimiento de sus labios. Gradualmente Viktor empezó a separarse de su rostro, besando y mordiendo el camino a la curva de su cuello, dejando pequeños chupetones por donde pasaba. Yuuri no pudo evitar el temblor de placer que pasó a través de su cuerpo ante la sensación.  Todo era nuevo para él, y cada continua sensación se sentía mejor que la anterior, el placer aumentando con cada toque.

Finalmente, Viktor hizo su camino por toda la extensión del cuello de Yuuri, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Yuuri se removió un poco bajo él, se estaba empezando a impacientar y Viktor se rio un poco de ello, le tomó ambas manos y las cerró con las suyas, besando sus nudillos gentilmente antes de empujarlas sobre la cabeza de Yuuri. Sujetándolas contra la cama e inmovilizando al muchacho bajo él.

Yuuri quería protestar ante la repentina restricción,  pero la parte animal y traidora de su cerebro ronroneó ante la sensación, disfrutando de ser sujetado contra la cama con la esbelta figura de Viktor aún cernida sobre él. Viktor movió las muñecas de Yuuri para ahora sujetarlas con una sola mano, dejando que la otra vagara libre dentro de la gaveta que estaba junto a la cama. Al tener una sola mano sujetándolo contra el colchón  Yuuri estaba muy seguro de poder romper el agarre, pero cuando intentó moverse se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza con la que Viktor lo sujetaba, manteniéndolo quieto en su posición. Yuuri no era para nada un debilucho, pero el agarre de Viktor era lo bastante firme y fuerte para someterlo.

Viktor se alejó de la gaveta una vez que hubo encontrado lo que buscaba, Yuuri pudo ver de reojo como una botella era arrojada a su lado, algo lejos pero siendo todavía fácilmente alcanzable. Viktor se inclinó para besarlo una vez más, liberando sus muñecas del restrictivo agarre anterior y dejando que sus propias manos vagaran libremente por el cuerpo de Yuuri, explorando con cada toque. Yuuri aprovechó su nueva libertad para pasar la punta de sus dedos por el cabello de Viktor, tirando de el en un agarre que bordeaba el dolor, urgiéndole a Viktor a ir más rápido, a darle a su cuerpo lo que anhelaba con tanta desesperación.

Yuuri nunca había pensado demasiado acerca de cómo sería su primera vez. Nunca había sido algo que le preocupara antes. En todos estos años realmente nunca había sentido la necesidad, nunca había encontrado a nadie que le interesara lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Si le hubieran preguntado, probablemente hubiera dicho que estaba esperando al momento adecuado y a la persona adecuada.

Por supuesto ese era Viktor. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Viktor había sido el centro de su mundo por más tiempo del que Yuuri podía recordar. Sus carreras, sus vidas, ambas desesperadamente enredadas con la del otro, por lo que tenía mucho sentido que así fuera como tenía que ser.

Yuuri siempre había estado bajo la impresión de que su primera vez sería llena de amor, suave y gentil. Pero esto…esto era mucho mejor. Era caliente, áspero y necesitado, y Yuuri nunca había sentido nada igual a lo que sentía en ese momento. Todos sus sentidos estaban elevados, todas sus emociones vívidas. Viktor lo rodeaba, consumiéndolo, todo era perfecto. Una armonía perfecta. Una perfecta ironía.

Viktor se volvió a alejar de Yuuri, rompiendo el beso para rápidamente deslizar sus dedos en la cinturilla del pantalón de muchacho y los boxers debajo, deslizándolos por las caderas de Yuuri suavemente. Para facilitar el proceso, Yuuri levantó sus caderas ansiosamente, dándole a Viktor un mejor acceso para remover la ropa faltante. No quedándose atrás, Yuuri se levantó para devolverle el favor, tirando de las últimas prendas de Viktor y sintiendo como el otro hombre le ayudaba con el proceso. Eliminaron los últimos vestigios de tela hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados frente uno al otro, completamente expuestos.

Viktor se hizo para atrás ligeramente, observando fijamente a Yuuri, acostado bajo él y sin nada que lo protegiera de su intensa mirada. Sin desearlo, la inseguridad de Yuuri volvió. La mirada de Viktor era demasiado intensa, era como si estuviera analizando cada detalle del cuerpo de Yuuri, grabándolo permanentemente en su memoria. Yuuri se sentía expuesto. A pesar de que Viktor y él se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, el cuerpo de Viktor era maravilloso en su totalidad, y Yuuri sabía que estaba muy lejos de poder comparársele. Viktor se había burlado de su cuerpo antes y Yuuri no quería darle la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Había disfrutado de sus actividades previas y no quería detenerse solo para que Viktor le recalcara sus defectos una vez más.

Durante el frenesí de su tiempo juntos, Viktor se había deshecho ya de toda su ropa exceptuando la corbata negra que había estado usando toda la noche, la cual aún colgaba floja en su cuello. Yuuri la agarró de abajo, usándola para atraer a Viktor hacia sí, rompiendo el contacto visual. Viktor soltó un jadeo de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido de satisfacción al sentir como lo Yuuri besaba de nuevo y con más fuerza que antes, manteniendo la punta de la corbata aun firmemente agarrada en su puño.

Desde su posición debajo del cuerpo del ruso, Yuuri pudo notar cuan interesado estaba el cuerpo de Viktor con sus atenciones. Podía sentir la forma en que el otro hombre apretaba y flexionaba sus manos sobre sus caderas, tan fuerte que podría jurar que le dejaría marca. Alentado, Yuuri atrajo a Viktor más cerca de sí, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y clavando sus pies en la espalda baja del otro patinador, incitándolo. Sonrió al registrar el jadeo de placer que salió de la boca de Viktor ante la sensación

Estaba cansado de esperar. Sentía como si hubiera estado esperando toda una vida.

Viktor estiró su mano para alcanzar la pequeña botella que había lanzado al otro lado de la cama, abriendo la tapa y brindándole a Yuuri una última e interrogante mirada, esperando a que el muchacho bajo él le diera permiso para proseguir. Asintiendo impacientemente, Yuuri clavó sus dedos en la espalada de Viktor, alentándolo a proseguir sin decir una palabra.

Agarrando sus muslos, Viktor quitó las piernas de Yuuri de su cintura, extendiéndolas en la cama y deslizándose de modo que estuviera confortablemente acomodado entre ellas. Descansó una de sus manos en el cuello de Yuuri y llevó la otra entre sus cuerpos, agarrando la polla del muchacho firmemente para luego acariciarla con movimientos suaves y seguros.

Yuuri casi mordió sus labios en un intento de reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de su boca ante la sobrecogedora sensación. No se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes, por lo que hundió aún más sus dedos en la espalda del ruso, marcando con sus uñas la blanca palidez de su tez.

Viktor removió su mano del cuello de Yuuri y rápidamente la remplazó con su boca, besando la sonrojada piel al tiempo que usaba su mano libre para extraer una generosa cantidad de líquido de la pequeña botella entre sus dedos. Todavía esparciendo besos sobre su expuesto cuello, Viktor llevó su mano entre sus piernas abiertas, palpando ligeramente pero nunca entrando al lugar que Yuuri tan desesperadamente necesitaba que tocara. Su otra mano no vaciló nunca, sino que continuó moviéndose, haciendo que Yuuri sintiera destellos de placer que quemaban detrás de sus parpados y aceleraban su corazón.  Yuuri se empujó contra esos dedos, impaciente, logrando con eso que Viktor cediera finalmente, empujando el primero de sus dedos al tiempo que mordía el cuello de Yuuri, marcando el punto justo arriba de su clavícula, el cual sería visible para todo aquel que prestara atención.

Yuuri jadeó al sentir el primer dedo entrando en él y se removió un poco para ajustarse a la nueva sensación. Viktor le dio tiempo, deteniendo sus movimientos sobre el miembro de Yuuri para que la sensación no fuera tan sobrecogedora. Después de unos segundos empezó a mover su dedo, resultando fácil e indoloro debido al lubricante. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Yuuri estaba listo, y Yuuri estuvo seguro de que su corazón iba a explotar por las sensaciones, Viktor añadió otro. Yuuri gimoteó ante la sensación, una frenética necesidad empezando a bullir en su pecho mientas se movía contra esos dedos, buscando desesperadamente más de esa sensación. Viktor dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y se inclinó para besar la hinchada boca de Yuuri.

El beso empezó suave, pero Yuuri rápidamente tomó el control, lamiendo dentro de la boca de Viktor y mordiendo tan fuerte que estuvo seguro que le sacaría sangre. Viktor dejó salir un sonido lleno de necesidad ante eso, y Yuuri cantó victoria internamente. Jadeando contra su boca, Viktor añadió un dedo más, alejándose para observar a Yuuri con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

Objetivamente, Yuuri sabía que debía verse como un complete desastre. Cubierto en sudor, moretones y marcas de mordidas. Su cabello desordenado y tirado hacia atrás en una vaga imitación del estilo que usaba cuando patinaba. Jadeando por respirar y con sangre manchando la esquina de su boca, luciendo completamente perverso.

Sin embargo, Yuuri por lo menos sabía que Viktor estaba en igualdad de condiciones. Su cabello pegado a su frente, su pecho moviéndose pesadamente y sus ojos encendidos con fuego y pasión, además de otra profunda emoción que en el estado en el cual Yuuri se encontraba, no era capaz descifrar.

Con una oleada de confianza, Yuuri buscó entre sus cuerpos, tomando el pene erecto de Viktor e imitando lo que este había hecho con Yuuri momentos antes, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo sobre la ardiente piel, escuchando como Viktor jadeaba y temblaba ante la sensación. El ruso ya estaba completamente duro, su polla segregando el pre-semen que Yuuri usó para lubricar su mano y deslizarla más rápido.

Una parte de él estaba aún en shock, gritándole que esta era la cosa más riesgosa y estúpida que jamás había hecho. Que se arrepentiría de ello en la mañana. Que debería detenerse ahora porque sin importar lo lejos que habían llegado nunca era demasiado tarde para cambiar de parecer y alejarse de allí. Pero otra parte de él, la parte más fuerte, le urgía que continuara. Esta era una batalla al igual que las que peleaban en el hielo, y era una batalla que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Viktor lo estaba desmoronando pieza por pieza, sensación por sensación, y la única forma de darle pelea era pagarle con la misma moneda. Él era el único que podía conseguir que Viktor se viera de esa manera, tan hermosamente arruinado. Era el único que podía conducir a Viktor a este estado, su amargada rivalidad culminando en este momento, en la liberación de todos esos sentimientos que había estado embotellando durante años, todas las palabras que no había sido capaz de decir, todos esos sentimientos calando en su corazón.

—Te odio —soltó Yuuri, sabiendo que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos de todo corazón, y se sentía tan bien por fin poder soltar esas palabras después de tanto tiempo—. Ahora fóllame.

Viktor titubeó, sus dedos detuvieron sus movimientos pero Yuuri se rehusaba a permitirle detenerse, no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos. Agarró a Viktor por el cabello para arrastrarlo a otro beso, derramando cada uno de sus sentimientos en esa acción. Viktor gimió dentro de su boca, una mano apretando su muslo y la otra curvando sus dedos dentro de Yuuri, haciendo que este jadeara en respuesta.

Finalmente sacando sus dedos, Viktor agarró los muslos de Yuuri, separándolos lo más posible y Yuuri gimió ante la pérdida. Pero la sensación no duró mucho antes de que algo caliente, duro y mucho más grande que los dedos que habían estado presionando dentro de él, se empujaran lentamente hasta llenarlo con calor, presión y una sensación que lo consumía de tal modo que no podía respirar.

Viktor dobló las piernas de Yuuri hacia atrás, casi poniéndolas al nivel de su cabeza. De repente Yuuri se sintió muy agradecido por la atlética flexibilidad que su entrenamiento le había otorgado. El nuevo ángulo le permitía a Viktor deslizarse más profundamente y Yuuri casi quiso llorar por lo bien que se sentía. Después de tantos, tantos juegos previos, estaba casi listo para venirse allí mismo, pero se forzó a resistir. Esto no había terminado, no aún.

Viktor no se movió, dándole tiempo a Yuuri para acostumbrarse al caliente estirón tal como lo había hecho antes con sus dedos, pero Yuuri estaba demasiado impaciente. Con el poco espacio que tenía se movió, jadeando y estremeciéndose ante la fricción que le producían los movimientos.

Aparentemente animado por el entusiasmo de Yuuri, Viktor se empezó a mover también, saliendo de Yuuri a un ritmo tortuosamente lento antes de entrar nuevamente, provocando que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera por el placer. Viktor se movió de nuevo, lentamente al principio pero aumentando su velocidad gradualmente, estableciendo un ritmo que rápidamente se tornó una tortura, llevando a Yuuri cada vez más cerca del borde.

Buscando entre sus cuerpos, Viktor agarró la polla de Yuuri una vez más, deslizando su mano al ritmo de sus embestidas y Yuuri no pudo contener el gemido que salió de su boca. Sus ojos rodaron a la parte trasera de su cabeza, abrumado por la sensación.

Con sus dedos aún calvados en la piel de los hombros de Viktor, arrastró sus uñas por su espalda, dejando furiosas marcas rojizas a su paso. En el calor del momento se dio cuenta que quería marcar Viktor, quería que le doliera, quería que Viktor sintiera ese dolor por días y lo recordara. Que recordara a Yuuri, su Victoria y la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos como uno, perfectamente en armonía.

El calor que había estado creciendo en Yuuri desde el inicio de su encuentro estaba alcanzando su apogeo, y sabía que no duraría mucho más. Pero se rehusaba a darle la ventaja a Viktor. Yuuri podría ser inexperto pero era joven y fuerte, además su aguante en el hielo no tenía comparación. No había razón por la que no pudiera poner eso en práctica aquí.

Viktor estaba sobre él, tenía un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuuri soportando su peso, y temblando ligeramente debido al esfuerzo. Había sudor formándose en su frente y su respiración estaba saliendo entre jadeos. Era tan hermoso que dolía.

Yuuri se movió, empleando el mismo truco que ambos habían usado anteriormente,  usando la distracción del momento para darles la vuelta una última vez de modo que ahora él estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Viktor, bajando la mirada para posarla sobre el hombre acostado bajo él. La polla de Viktor se había deslizado fuera de él durante el cambio de posición y Yuuri rápidamente se alineó sobre ella de nuevo, hundiéndose sobre el duro calor y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás debido a la sensación, aquella quemazón en su espalda que hormigueaba placentera y dolorosamente.

Levantándose un poco, se ajustó en el ángulo correcto, hundiéndose más profundamente que antes y escuchando a Viktor soltar un roto gemido ante la sensación. Sintiéndose entusiasmado ante el sonido, Yuuri se levantó y bajó una vez más, moviéndose en un ritmo estable y sintiendo como sus músculos se apretaban y se flexionaban mientras los guiaba a ambos hacia el borde.

Las manos de Viktor volaron hasta sus caderas, apretando tan fuerte que dolía. Yuuri supo con certeza que tendría varios moretones en la mañana.

—Yuuri —exhaló Viktor, medio gimiendo y medio jadeando—. Yuuri…

Inclinándose sobre Viktor, Yuuri colocó una mano sobre su hombro, usándola como soporte adicional para para moverse más fuerte y rápido, el cambio de ritmo haciendo que ambos gruñeran.

Viktor empezó a deshacerse bajo él y Yuuri al percatarse de ello se deleitó con el hecho de que pudiera hacerle eso a Viktor, que pudiera hacerlo enloquecer de este modo solamente con su cuerpo.

Viktor se sentó repentinamente, levantando la mitad de su cuerpo de tal modo que Yuuri estaba prácticamente sentado en su regazo. Perplejo, Yuuri fue forzado a detener sus movimientos por el temor de que pudieran golpear sus cabezas contra el otro, pero al segundo siguiente eso dejó de ser importante porque Viktor metió sus dedos dentro del cabello mojado por el sudor de Yuuri y lo movió sobre él, apretando cada uno de sus músculos.

Atrayendo a Yuuri hacia sí, Viktor capturó sus labios en un último y ardiente beso. Yuuri jadeó en su boca, estaba tan cerca y sabía que no podría contenerlo por mucho tiempo. Viktor rompió el beso pero no se alejó, en su lugar descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri y murmuró algo en ruso, presionando las palabras contra su piel. Al mismo tiempo volvía a tomar la polla de Yuuri en sus manos. Con la sensación de los cálidos dedos de Viktor rodeándolo, Yuuri finalmente se dejó ir, permitiendo que la liberación lo inundara por completo, estremeciéndose de placer antes de caer laxo sobre el cuerpo de Viktor, aun temblando un poco mientras las réplicas de su orgasmo sacudían su cuerpo.

Viktor alejó su mano de la polla de Yuuri, pasando su mano de arriba a abajo por el tembloroso costado de Yuuri a la vez que daba las últimas estocadas. Aún aturdido por su propia liberación, Yuuri era capaz de  decir que Viktor no duraría mucho más.

Determinado a no ser superado se movió una vez más, jadeando por la sobre-estimulación que le traía un placer que pasaba casi al punto del dolor, su cuerpo aún estremeciéndose. Haciendo eso a un lado Yuuri continuó moviéndose, arrastrando sus manos por las rojas marcas que había dejado en la espalda de Viktor y hundiéndose sobre él hasta que pudo sentir a Viktor venirse, pudo sentir el orgasmo de Viktor pasar a través de él y dejarlos temblando a ambos. Yuuri jadeaba con su cabeza presionada sobre el hombro de Viktor y este tenía su propia cabeza tirada hacia atrás, sus ojos mirando desenfocados al techo mientras disfrutaba de su propia liberación.

Yuuri podía sentir lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, podía escuchar el frenético golpeteo del de Viktor contra su oído. Se sintió repentinamente exhausto, desgastado en una manera que nunca había estado antes, ni siquiera después de la más agotadora de sus presentaciones.

Viktor parecía sentirse del mismo modo porque se hundió completamente en el colchón, bajando a Yuuri con él hasta que ambos estuvieron acostados con sus piernas enredadas y el sudor pegado a sus cuerpos, la cabeza de Yuuri aún presionada contra el hombro de Viktor.

Yuuri sabía que debía levantarse. Abandonar la cama y limpiarse. Abandonar la habitación antes de que la realidad de la situación lo golpeara.

Pero en su lugar se encontró a sí mismo cayendo dormido, presionado contra la calidez del pecho de Viktor y arrullado por el latido de su corazón,  el cual igualaba al suyo propio.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se despertó a la mañana siguiente, pegajoso, adolorido y completamente solo.

Lentamente levantó su cabeza de donde había estado, acurrucado en medio de las sabanas y almohadas de la habitación del hotel, parpadeando ante la claridad del sol al amanecer.

Se sentó dudosamente, catalogando los dolores varios en su cuerpo. Sus músculos se sentían estirados y doloridos, como solían estar después de una particularmente agotadora sesión de práctica, y también tenía una sensación de ardor en la parte baja de su espina que lo hizo colorearse en un brillante y flamante rojo a pesar de estar solo en la habitación.

Al examinarse rápidamente notó que tenía moretones marcados en las caderas, una copia perfecta de los largos dedos que lo habían sujetado anoche. Su cuello estaba salpicado con moretones más pequeños, pequeñas marcas rojas manchando su piel y una marca de mordida sobre su clavícula que sobresalía notoriamente. No había manera de que pudiera cubrir eso de la vista de los demás, incluso si abotonaba su camisa completamente.

Hablando de su camisa…

Yuuri se arrastró fuera de la confortable cama, caminando alrededor de la habitación para recuperar las prendas que había usado la noche anterior y que se encontraban esparcidas por el cuarto. En el calor del momento no le había interesado donde habían caído porque lo único que quería hacer era deshacerse de ellas, pero ahora con el resplandor de la luz mañanera, se sintió avergonzado de ver el sendero de ropa que venía desde la puerta  y llegaba hasta la cama que acababa de desocupar.

Sus zapatos, medias y pantalones parecían estar todos allí, junto con su desastrosa corbata que de alguna manera logró colgarse encima de la lámpara junto a la cama. Su camisa sin embargo, era una causa perdida. La mitad de los botones ya no se encontraban debido a que habían sido arrancados la noche anterior, y no había manera de que pudiera usarla sin que cualquier persona con la que se cruzara se percatara de lo que había estado haciendo en la noche del banquete.

Mientras rondaba la habitación, Yuuri observó el interior con detenimiento, notando el vacío de la habitación principal y la completa ausencia de sonido en la suite. La habitación estaba completamente vacía. Viktor debió haberse ido ya, sabrá Dios donde. Era una señal muy clara, una señal de como el ruso esperaba que Yuuri se hubiera marchado para cuando él volviera.

Era de esperarse, se recordó Yuuri. Lo más cortés probablemente hubiera sido haberse ido tan pronto hubieron terminado, un momento de pasión no implicaba que tuviera permiso de pasar la noche acurrucado en los brazos de Viktor. Pero había estado tan cansado y tan plácidamente saciado que moverse había sido la última cosa en su mente.

Pero la mañana ya había llegado, y Viktor aún era Viktor, Yuuri aún era Yuuri. Nada había cambiado entre ellos a pesar del cambio transcendental que esto implicaba en el mundo de Yuuri. Aún eran rivales, aún eran enemigos, y ya era hora que Yuuri se fuera.

Se duchó rápidamente, eliminando de su piel las últimas huellas de la noche anterior  y observando el agua jabonosa irse por el desagüe, desapareciendo junto con la evidencia de lo sucedido. Se secó tan rápido como pudo antes de deslizarse dentro de la ropa de la noche anterior. La habitación en la que se quedaba estaba solo a unos cuantos pisos y esperaba ser capaz de volver allí sin ser notado.

Celestino y él se estaban quedando en habitaciones separadas esta vez, pero Yuuri rezaba por que el otro hombre no hubiera notado su ausencia en el banquete, y si lo había hecho, que hubiera asumido que Yuuri había decido irse a la cama temprano. No estaba seguro de poder explicarle a su entrenador exactamente lo que había pasado. Ni el mismo Yuuri podía racionalizar sus acciones.

Aun parado y con el torso desnudo en medio de la habitación, Yuuri desechó los restos de su propia camisa y abrió el guardarropa, buscando algo que ponerse entre la desordenada pila de ropa que allí había. Aunque no estaba exactamente emocionado ante el pensamiento de tener que llevarse una de las camisas de Viktor para evitar ser echado del hotel por indecencia pública, era culpa del otro hombre que la camisa de Yuuri estuviera completamente arruinada. A demás, Yuuri estaba seguro de que Viktor no le iba a reprochar la prenda.

Sacó lo que parecía ser la camisa más barata que pudo encontrar, lo más parecida a la suya de modo que no se notara la diferencia, sin embargo aún podía sentir en la tela que seguro era más cara de lo que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a usar. Yuuri se cubrió con la prenda rápidamente, se acercó al espejo y pasó sus manos por su cabello un par de veces, tratando de aplastar los desordenados mechones.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos aún lucía como un completo desastre, sus labios secos y magullados, su cuello completamente cubierto de delatores chupetones.

Suspirando, Yuuri se dio la vuelta para salir, sabiendo que no podía demorarse por más tiempo. Dándole una última mirada a la desierta habitación se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y casi chocando contra el hombre que entraba por el otro lado.

—Woah —retrocedió Yuuri, apenas evitando caerse debido a la casi colisión y Viktor lo imitó. Tambaleándose ligeramente

Viktor lucía perfectamente casual, cada cabello en su lugar, su ropa limpia y en su rostro cero evidencia de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque Yuuri sabía, con un inesperado destello de inesperada complacencia, que si levantaba la parte trasera de la camisa Viktor sería capaz de ver las marcas rojizas que sus uñas habían dejado en la pálida piel solo unas horas antes.

—Estaba por… —Empezó Yuuri, señalando a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Viktor balbuceaba—, te traje…

Ambos se detuvieron para evaluarse mutuamente y Yuuri notó por primera vez lo que Viktor estaba sosteniendo.

Llevaba dos tazas sobre un soporte, el ligero vapor que ascendía de ellas las reveló como recién hechas y aún calientes. El elegante logo a un lado le dijo a Yuuri que venían de una de las lujosas cafeterías cerca del hotel, el olor de los granos de café ahora empezando a llenar la habitación.

—Te traje esto. —Terminó Viktor, sosteniendo una de las tazas torpemente.

Yuuri la tomó dudosamente, murmurando un quedado “Gracias” mientras tomaba un sorbo, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente ante el sabor. El líquido dentro no era café como si pudo percibir en el olor viniendo de la taza de Viktor, sino té verde. Un reconfortante sabor que conocía bien. No era la bebida favorita de Yuuri, pero sin duda la prefería sobre el café. Era común y accesible en la mayoría de los países que visitaban y Celestino usualmente le traía una taza antes de las competiciones, cuando necesitaba algo caliente que lo reconfortara, pero no quería el subidón frenético que venía al tomar una bebida con cafeína.

Viktor debió elegirlo de pura suerte, pero Yuuri lo apreciaba de todas formas. El familiar sabor del té calmaba sus nervios por lo que respiró el olor con gratitud antes de devolverse hacia el hombre frente a él.

—Estaba por irme —terminó su inconclusa oración de antes, queriendo que el otro patinador estuviera seguro de que Yuuri no tenía planes de quedarse cuando no era bienvenido. Viktor podría haberle traído té como gesto de cortesía, pero Yuuri estaba seguro de que debía de hacer lo mismo con todas las personas con las que se acostaba y que definitivamente no era una señal de que Viktor deseaba que se quedara.

Podía justificar lo que había pasado entre ellos en la oscuridad de la noche como consecuencia de la emoción de la victoria todavía corriendo por sus venas, la rabia, la frustración y el deseo que siempre habían estado presentes cuando tenía a Viktor cerca. Pero ahora, en la luz del día, no podía encontrar ninguna justificación para quedarse más tiempo.

Viktor se quitó de la puerta silenciosamente, dándole espacio a Yuuri para que saliera, cosa que Yuuri hizo, aún sin ser capaz de mirar al ruso a los ojos.

Yuuri se alejó, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de evadir esa mirada que incluso ahora parecía no abandonarlo nunca. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos se volteó, queriendo decir algo pero no muy seguro de cómo expresarlo claramente con palabras. Un desafío para la próxima vez que compitieran, un reconocimiento de lo que había pasado entre ellos, una insinuación de que tal vez, solo tal vez, esta no tenía que ser la primera y última vez que pasara.

—Te veré la próxima temporada, Nikiforov —estableció finalmente, las palabras sonando lo suficientemente impersonales como para cubrir el mar de emociones creciendo dentro de él, pero lo suficientemente insinuantes como para asegurarse de que Viktor captara el mensaje tras de ellas.

El ruso continuó observándolo, su mirada indescifrable. Yuuri casi se alejó, avergonzado, pero antes de que lo hiciera captó un suave, “Hasta la próxima temporada.” saliendo de la boca del otro patinador, bajo y quedito aún en medio del silencioso pasillo.

Yuuri se dio vuelta y se alejó, sintiendo los ojos de Viktor seguirlo por todo el camino del corredor y aún después de girar a un espacio vacío.

Debería sentirse avergonzado. Debería estar reprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que había permitido que pasara entre ellos, las claras líneas que había trazado su rivalidad ahora eran solo un borrón. Literalmente había dormido con el enemigo y Yuuri sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

Pero de alguna forma, nunca lo hizo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAAAA este capítulo es bastante larguito y pasaron muchas cosas muy rápido. Debo confesar que estaba emocionada por llegar aquí!
> 
> Yuuri finalmente ganó! Es el Campeón Olímpico Del patinaje sobre hielo y mantuvo su título como campeón Mundial!  
> No había canción más apropiada que history maker para ese momento :'D
> 
> A si, y finalmente llegó el smut :v LOL
> 
> Las cosas se ponen muy intensas señores, muy intensas :3
> 
> No sé si escucharon la canción del programa de Viktor pero si no les pido entonces que vayan y lo hagan ( si quieren :'v ) De verdad. Esa canción es la única forma de entender el porqué de la intensidad de Viktor mientras patinaba y la verdad es que basándome en esa canción puedo decir que al final del cap a Viktor se le hizo el milagrito, aunque no del modo en el quería :v #TeOdioAhoraFollame
> 
> Viktor patinó la versión de la canción en francés y la pueden encontrar con subtítulos o en español si desean para entender la letra. Yo recomiendo que vean ambas por que la versión en francés es la mejor cantada y en español uno siente más la intensidad ya que es nuestra lengua materna ( estoy pinche obsesionada con esa rola ok! :'v ) Igual les deje los nombres de todo arriba.
> 
> Pueden ver el [ video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APcGyWyN48M) de Johnny Weir si desean darse una idea la rutina de Viktor. Todo esto es sugerencia de la propia autora, no mía :)
> 
> MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. A todos los que leyeron, comentaron y dejaron kudos en el fic. Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo. Como siempre no hay nada que me emocione más que saber que realmente están amando este fic y se que siempre les recomiendo ir al blog de Reiya-san, pero en este momento podrian hacerse majors spoilers si van XD
> 
> De todos modos les dejo su [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) por si gustan ir igual solo a dejarle su comentario. Seria lindo si lo hicieran. :) 
> 
> Y si hay quienes ya leyeron el fic en inglés por favor abstenerse de spoilers XD


	9. This Is Our Time (No Turning Back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. Solo tienen que dar clic en las palabras subrayadas. 
> 
> La canción de Viktor es otra vez muy importante para entender sus sentimientos y es bellísima. No se van a arrepentir :)

 

 

809862

Yuuri_Katsuki.gif

**cinnamonrollyuuriK**

Los mejores momentos del FS de Katsuki Yuuri

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Patinaje Artístico #Campeonato Mundial #Chúpate esa Nikiforov_

2,612 notes

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.jpg

**Viiktor-Niikiforovv**

Imagen promocional de Vitya en su traje para el SP de esta temporada (｡♥‿♥｡)

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Patinaje Artístico #que preciosura_

2,837 notes

 

Viktuuri.png

**Niki_Trash**

Solo unos rápidos sketches de twitter que hice acerca del par de patinadores favoritos de todos.

#Viktor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Patinaje Artístico #No me digas que esto no fue lo que pasó solo déjame ser feliz  #Viktuuri

467 notes

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki y la temporada por venir.**  

Ok, sé que todos estamos muy emocionados por la próxima temporada y tengo muchos aks recientemente acerca de lo que pienso que sucederá así que haré un pequeño post con mis pensamientos ahora que el GPF está cerca.

Como todos saben, Katsuki Yuuri finalmente (finalmente!) ganó no una sino dos medallas de oro venciendo a Viktor, una en las olimpiadas y la otra en el campeonato mundial. Ha estado cerca antes pero está es la primera vez que ha ganado debidamente (Ya se, Ya se, Ganó todos esos oros el año pasado también, pero todos sabemos que realmente no contó porque Viktor estaba fuera debido a una lesión en su pierna). Un montón de personas (saben a quienes me refiero) estuvieron muy molestos por eso pero como ya dije en mi post aquí esto no fue por que los jueces estuvieran siendo parciales o porque “se sintieron mal por él”, su programa fue realmente el mejor de los dos y las presentaciones que realizó fueron dignas del título.

 _Sin embargo_ ahora que todo el mundo se está preparando para la próxima temporada, decidí apresurarme y hacer un rápido análisis crítico de los dos patinadores favoritos de todos y hacer unas cuantas predicciones de lo que va a suceder esta temporada que viene.

Primero, técnicamente, Nikiforov aún es mejor patinador que Katsuki.

Ahora, antes de que el odio anónimo empiece me gustaría recordar que, me agrada Katsuki. ¡Realmente! Pero siendo sinceros los elementos técnicos de Nikiforov siguen siendo superiores a los de Katsuki. Por lo que hemos visto en competencia Viktor puede hacer todos los quads (exepto el quad axel pero nadie nunca lo ha hecho antes así que no lo cuento). Mientras que Katsuki es técnicamente débil en ese aspecto, solamente puede hacer de forma segura los cuádruples toe loop y salchow. Así que hablando de méritos técnicos, Viktor gana.

Segundo, Katsuki solo ha vencido a Nikiforov con UN programa, uno muy bueno por cierto. Nikiforov ha ganado incontables títulos con una gran variedad de rutinas. Así que, mientras Katsuki es indudablemente un excelente patinador, la temporada pasada pudo haber sido solo un golpe de suerte, algún tipo de milagro. Solo porque lo haya hecho una vez no significa que necesariamente pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

No estoy diciendo que Katsuki no es un buen patinador. Lo es, probablemente uno de los mejores de todos los tiempos y su rivalidad con Nikiforov es realmente algo espectacular, él siempre está _tan cerca_. Pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si tuviera que elegir por quien apostar para llevarse el oro esta temporada…Bueno, ese sería Nikiforov sin dudas

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Patinaje Artístico #GPS_

Fuente: vityas-girl

976 notes

 

 

* * *

 

  

  
Durante el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri se percató de que estaba evitando encontrarse con Viktor.

Realmente no era ni siquiera una decisión consiente. Era solo que cada vez que captaba un vistazo el ruso, ya fuera a través de la habitación, junto a la pista o practicando en el hielo, simplemente no podía reunir el coraje para enfrentarlo. Lógicamente sabía que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, pero no podía detener el furioso sonrojo que subía por su cuello cada vez que recordaba lo que había acontecido entre ellos.

El problema no era que Yuuri no lo hubiera disfrutado. El problema era que sí que lo había hecho. Ahora no podía ni ver al otro patinador sin que su mente fuera invadida por los recuerdos. Recuerdos de besos ardientes, dedos clavados en sus caderas y el deslizar de una piel contra la otra.

Viéndolo de una manera objetiva, Yuuri sabía que lo que había pasado había sido un error. Para Viktor, el dormir con sus compañeros patinadores era seguramente un suceso común por lo que podría borrarlo fácilmente de su memoria, pero Yuuri no parecía poder dejar ir el asunto tan fácilmente. La usual molestia y resentimiento que lo invadían cuando miraba al ruso, estaban ahora irremediablemente atados a una serie de nuevas emociones, las cuales Yuuri no tenía deseo alguno de examinar más a fondo.

Durante un tiempo, había considerado contárselo a Phichit. Había considerado explicarle todo y dejar que su amigo lo ayudara a poner en claro el desastre que eran sus pensamientos, como siempre lo hacía. Phichit no lo juzgaría, Yuuri estaba seguro de eso. Era obvio que no estaría feliz por lo que había pasado, conociendo muy bien los negativos sentimientos de Yuuri y la amarga historia que tenía con el patinador ruso, pero no regañaría a Yuuri por sus malas decisiones del modo en que Celestino sí haría si se enteraba.

Pero por alguna razón, Yuuri simplemente no fue capaz de contárselo a su amigo. Ya era bastante difícil explicar lo que había pasado entre Viktor y su persona aún dentro de su propia cabeza, no había manera de que pudiera formular una respuesta correcta acerca de lo que había pasado y la razón de ello. Algunas veces, ni el propio Yuuri estaba seguro de conocer esas respuestas.

Independientemente de si le había dicho a alguien o no, Yuuri tenía que alejar el asunto de su mente. Viktor era su rival. Y, por lo que se sentía como si fuera la centésima vez,  estaban a punto de enfrentarse el uno contra el otro, una pelea mano a mano por un título más, y Yuuri no podía permitir que nada lo distrajera.  

Como siempre, Yuuri pasó rápida y fácilmente por las competencias clasificatorias, igual lo hizo Viktor. Antes del programa corto en el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri permaneció fuera del camino, preparándose mentalmente. A pesar de sus victorias en años anteriores, Yuuri nunca había realmente ganado un título en el Grand Prix al competir contra Viktor, y estaba determinado a lograrlo finalmente. Añadiendo finalmente la última joya a su corona, con tres títulos ganados sobre el patinador ruso.

Se mantuvo esquivo durante todos los programas cortos, apareciendo en público únicamente cuando tenía que. Le había dicho a Celestino que era por su propio bien, para mantener su mente en el lugar correcto y no entrar en pánico debido a la multitud, lo cual era parcialmente cierto. Su coach no sabía, sin embargo, que Yuuri estaba determinado a no encontrarse con Viktor hasta que finalmente hubiera puesto sus sentimientos en orden y hubiera descifrado que debería decir. Lo cual, al paso que iba, parecía que no iba a suceder nunca.

Afortunadamente, y a pesar de los nervios que Yuuri sintió regresar a medida que la competencia progresaba, su programa corto fue bien. Después de presentar su propio programa, Viktor lo superó por unos pocos puntos, pero Yuuri no se sentía tan molesto por eso. Por primera vez se sentía muy seguro con el conocimiento de que ya había vencido a Viktor con anterioridad, por lo tanto le era perfectamente posible hacerlo de nuevo. El doloroso ardor que sentía con cada una de sus derrotas fue aliviado por ese conocimiento, y sorprendentemente, Yuuri se encontró  disfrutando de la competencia más de lo usual.

Al día siguiente mientras caminaba hacia la pista de hielo, balanceándose cuidadosamente sobre los protectores de sus patines y mentalmente tratando de alejar el ruido de la multitud a su alrededor, Yuuri notó a Viktor hablando con su entrenador a un lado de la pista. Ante la mirada de Yuuri, el otro patinador pareció tensarse, aparentemente percatándose de algo. Se giró, enfocando su vista en Yuuri. Sonrojándose ligeramente y maldiciéndose por ello, Yuuri se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz gritando “Yuuri”,  la cual fue casi ahogada por el ruido de la multitud.

Perplejo, Yuuri se giró encontrándose Viktor, quien aún lo observaba parado a unos cuantos metros de él, con su cuerpo en dirección al otro patinador. Si el acento no había sido indicio suficiente acerca de quién había llamado su nombre, el lenguaje de corporal de Viktor definitivamente sí lo era.

Yuuri se detuvo, esperando. Era la primera vez que habían estado tan cerca del otro desde “el incidente” y no tenía ni idea de lo que Viktor podría querer. Basándose en los puntajes de sus programas cortos Viktor se encontraba ya liderando la tabla de posiciones, y como el campeón actual no tenía necesidad de hablar con patinadores de rangos inferiores. Tal vez Viktor solo estaba tratando de intimidarlo, de recordarle a Yuuri que lo observaba de cerca, esperando que fracasara en su rutina y que le abriera un camino fácil a la victoria.

Por unos segundos Viktor pareció pelear con las palabras que querían salir de su boca, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos ligeramente esquivos, su manzana de adán se movía de arriba a abajo en un reflejo de las palabras que no estaba diciendo. Finalmente devolvió su mirada vacilante hacia el rostro de Yuuri, tan penetrante como siempre.

—Buena suerte —dijo, y Yuuri casi tropezó con sus propios patines por la sorpresa.

¿Buena suerte? ¿Por qué carajo Viktor le deseaba buena suerte? Viktor podría estar liderando las posiciones ahora, pero Yuuri aún tenía una buena oportunidad de superarlo en el programa libre. Si algo debería estar deseándole es que fallara para que así él pudiera obtener otra medalla de oro y redimirse por sus derrotas de la temporada pasada.

Por supuesto, había una gran cantidad de cámaras y periodistas a su alrededor, las miradas de todos ellos fijas en Yuuri, y por defecto, en Viktor. Tal vez el ruso solo estaba tratando de atraer publicidad positiva, de dirigir toda la atención hacia sí mismo. De pretender ser un buen deportista para complacer a sus patrocinadores.

Pero aun así seguía sin tener ningún sentido. El mundo entero del patinaje parecía estar encantado con la idea de una muy amarga rivalidad entre ellos dos. La victoria de Yuuri el año pasado solo había logrado elevar el hype a una altura nueva y mucho más abrumadora, parecía ser de conocimiento público que Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki se odiaban más que a nada o a nadie. Todo el mundo esperaba ansioso verlos pararse en el hielo otro año más, esperando por el inevitable encuentro entre lo mejor de lo mejor y por saber cuál de ellos se llevaría todos los honores. Pretender apoyar a Yuuri no le traería ningún tipo de beneficio a Viktor.

Tomando la decisión de alejar la confusión de su mente, Yuuri simplemente asintió como respuesta. Si quería ganar, tenía que estar enfocado en su patinaje y nada más. Tratar de descifrar lo que había en la mente de Viktor no estaba entre sus planes para conseguir la victoria. 

Entró en el hielo con el enfoque puesto en nada más que en la rutina que estaba a punto de patinar, brindando un pequeño ondeo con su mano como reconocimiento al apoyo del público. La furiosa desesperación que lo había elevado a grandes alturas durante el año pasado había disminuido grandemente, pero su determinación se mantenía tan fuerte como siempre. Aún quería ganar. Estaba seguro que nada nunca podría cambiar eso.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de terminar su programa libre, de que los puntajes salieran durante el “kiss and cry”, y luego de que Yuuri lograra pasar por el millar de reporteros que lo rodeaban cual buitres esperando cualquier tipo de declaración, Yuuri y Celestino finalmente pudieron subir a las gradas y ver la presentación de Viktor.

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri se percató de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que veía un  programa entero de Viktor en persona. Usualmente estaba demasiado ocupado como para observar, ya fuera preparando su propia rutina o participando de las actividades requeridas al finalizar su programa. También solía evitar ver el programa del ruso de forma intencional, como en el Grand Prix Final del año anterior donde supo que Viktor ganaría al minuto y medio de empezada la rutina. No había querido quedarse a atestiguar su propia derrota.

Pero a diferencia de años anteriores, esta vez Yuuri se encontró realmente queriendo ver patinar a Viktor. Después de todo, mínimo necesitaba ver las rutinas en persona ahora que eran rivales en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ambos le habían arrebatado la victoria al otro y ahora, después de tantos años, finalmente se paraban frente a frente como iguales. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que tal vez finalmente sería capaz de observar a Viktor patinar sin   la sensación de fracaso inminente que antes se solía apoderarse de él cada vez que el otro patinador se presentaba.

Viktor de deslizó sobre el hielo en medio de estruendosos aplausos y silbidos provenientes de la audiencia. A pesar de haber perdidos sus títulos de Campeón Mundial y Campeón Olímpico, su popularidad parecía no haber disminuido en nada. Viktor Nikiforov era aún considerado la Leyenda Viviente del Patinaje Artístico, y nada parecía ser capaz de cambiar ese hecho.

Viktor realizó un loop rápido en la pista, comprobando el hielo antes de descansar en el centro y colocarse en su posición inicial.

Una suave voz femenina cantó ligeramente desde el alto parlante, acompañada de una delicada melodía. Viktor inhaló al tiempo que la [melodía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3D8M-PUdzc) iniciaba, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante, poniendo su peso sobre uno solo de sus patines. Pequeños destellos de luz danzaban sobre las lentejuelas esparcidas estratégicamente a través de su traje, haciéndolo lucir como un brillante punto de luz en medio de la pista.

Viktor mantuvo sus movimientos suaves en todo momento, gentiles y dulces. La voz sonando en alto dentro de la melodía se unió a otra eventualmente, formando un dueto, pero Yuuri se desconectó de lo que decía la letra de la canción, demasiado enfocado en la rutina. Viktor lucía hermoso, una inocente belleza que Yuuri no había visto en él en años.

Por experiencia propia Yuuri sabía lo falsa que esa fachada podía ser. Viktor era todo menos la gentil y suave persona que trataba de aparentar. Yuuri había sido testigo de la crueldad de sus palabras y de su mente. Y más allá de eso, Yuuri había visto la ardiente pasión que lo llenaba, el desesperado y suplicante deseo, la forma en que Viktor besaba, como si deseara consumir su alma.

Todo eso iba en desacuerdo con la ternura que estaba poniendo en su presentación, el contraste era tan grande que casi dejó perplejo a Yuuri. Después de tantos años odiando todo acerca de Viktor casi había olvidado esa angelical forma de patinar, esa simple belleza que había cautivado a un niño, un niño lleno de adoración y completamente inconsciente de adonde lo llevaría su incierto futuro, hace ya tantos años.

En la pista Viktor se deslizó hacia un cuádruple lutz, el movimiento viéndose tan agraciadamente fácil. La audiencia gritó y Yuuri se encontró conteniendo el aliento  inconscientemente hasta que Viktor clavó el salto, fluyendo sin problemas de ese movimiento hacia otra pirueta. Un fallido quad lutz había sido el movimiento que había dejado a Viktor fuera del patinaje una temporada entera. El solo pensamiento de Viktor lesionado otra vez hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se encogiera un poco dentro de su pecho.

Viktor se deslizaba a través de la rutina y Yuuri no fue capaz de quitar la mirada. Finalmente descansó en su posición final, levantando su mano como si estuviera tratando de agarrar algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Cada miembro en la audiencia se levantó de su asiento, silbando, gritando y aplaudiendo al patinador ante ellos. Encontrando su vista de la pista siendo bloqueada, Yuuri también se puso de pie.

No aplaudió. Demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, demasiado distraído por la presentación que acababa de atestiguar. Pero sí se paró con el resto de la concurrencia, mirando hacia Viktor quién aún mantenía su mano extendida, agarrando a la nada.

  

* * *

 

 

Sun and Moon (traduccion) ( cancion que patina Viktor)  
  
Eres la luz del sol y yo la luna   
Unidos por los dioses de la fortuna   
Medianoche y mediodía   
Compartiendo el cielo   
Hemos sido bendecidos   
Tú y yo   
  
Estás aquí como un misterio   
Yo soy de un mundo que es tan diferente   
De todo lo que tú eres.   
¿Cómo a la luz de una noche?  
¿Hemos llegado    
Tal lejos?

  
Afuera el día se empieza a terminar   
Tu luna todavía flota en alto   
Los pájaros despiertos   
Las estrellas brillan también   
Mis manos aun temblando   
Tratan de alcanzarte   
Y nos encontramos en el cielo   
  
Eres la luz del sol y yo la luna   
Juntos iluminan el cielo  
Con la llama de amor   
Hecha de   
La luz del sol ... luz de la luna

* * *

 

 

Viktor ganó.

Yuuri ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. Decepcionado sí, pero no sorprendido. Sin importar lo mucho que le doliera admitirlo, lo cierto era que la rutina de Viktor había sido cautivadora y él la había patinado hermosamente

Sin embargo para su propia sorpresa, Yuuri no sintió con tanta intensidad la amarga envidia que usualmente crecía en él. Aún se encontraba presente, pero era mucho menor de lo que jamás había sido. Pensó que en realidad tenía mucho sentido. Antes había estado desesperado por probarse a sí mismo ante el mundo, probar que podía derrotar a Viktor, probar su valía. Pero después de tan exitosa temporada, finalmente le había probado todos que realmente era un patinador valioso y un digno oponente.

Yuuri seguro no esperaba ganar repentinamente todas las competencias. Perder era a veces una parte natural de competir, y Yuuri se percató de que el punzante dolor había aminorado de cierto modo. Ahora que sabía que podía hacerlo, ahora que tanto el mundo como Viktor sabían que él podía hacerlo, la enfermiza desesperación había pasado a convertirse en un ligero escozor.

Yuuri había querido ganar. Su determinación de llevarse el oro a casa era la misma de siempre. Pero a pesar de su derrota, él sabía que aún tendría muchas oportunidades en el futuro. Una pérdida, una derrota, no era algo que destruiría su carrera, no después de ya haber alcanzado su primera victoria. Su frustración por la derrota había sido opacada por la seguridad de haber derrotado a Viktor antes, y estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Después de todo, el Campeonato Mundial aún estaba por venir.

Ahora ellos eran iguales en un modo que nunca lo habían sido antes. Repentinamente, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que tal vez esa había sido la razón del porque Viktor le había deseado suerte antes de su programa libre. Tal vez Viktor finalmente había decidido reconocer a Yuuri como un digno oponente y lo estaba tratando con la cortesía que se esperaba entre dos competidores de alto calibre. Puede que aún no le agradara a Viktor, que además era un sentimiento que Yuuri correspondía en su totalidad, pero tal vez finalmente estaba reconociendo a Yuuri como un rival digno, un valioso patinador en todo su esplendor.

Tal vez sus victorias de la temporada pasada finalmente le habían probado a Viktor que Yuuri realmente valía algo.

Mientras abandonaban el estadio para regresar al hotel, Yuuri y Celestino tuvieron que pasar por las áreas reservadas de la locación, donde los patinadores descansaban después de aquel día tan agotador. Celestino se separó brevemente de él para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con un compañero entrenador. Sintiéndose algo incómodo, Yuuri se hizo hacia atrás, no queriendo interrumpir.

Pasando torpemente el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, Yuuri dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación, pasando sobre los otros patinadores y sus entrenadores pero sin centrarse en ningún lugar en particular. No hasta que su mirada se detuvo sobre una cabellera color plata, los suaves mechones caían sobre la cara de su dueño quien estaba encorvado, la mirada baja y puesta sobre el teléfono en sus manos.

Perplejo, Yuuri parpadeó por un segundo, apreciando la vista. Por alguna razón había olvidado que Viktor probablemente estaría por aquí en alguna parte. Después de tanto tiempo conociendo a Viktor Nikiforov como la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico que era, se le hacía difícil recordar que el ruso aún frecuentaba las mismas áreas que los otros patinadores, siendo distinguido solo por su reputación.

Viktor se encontraba sentado, solo. Su entrenador probablemente habría ido a realizar alguna diligencia o a hablar con algún compañero, justo como Celestino. El agraciado traje de su programa libre se encontraba cubierto por la chaqueta estándar en blanco y rojo que siempre usaba. Viktor parecía completamente absorto en su teléfono, observando la pequeña pantalla fijamente. Desde su posición a unos cuantos metros, Yuuri pudo distinguir el familiar color de la red social preferida de Viktor brillando en la pantalla, aunque incluso con sus gafas puestas, su visión no era lo suficientemente buena para apreciar más allá de eso.

Ver a Viktor de ese modo, solo, distraído, casi vulnerable, fue un shock. Durante mucho tiempo Yuuri solo había visto al otro patinador cuando este se presentaba, o cuando observaba a Yuuri con esa penetrante mirada que parecía seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera. O, más recientemente, realizando otras…ciertas actividades que aún ahora hacían que el cuerpo de Yuuri se cubriera de un caliente rubor sin importar cuanto tratara de impedirlo. Era extraño ver a Viktor luciendo tan ordinario.

Aclarando su garganta incómodamente, Yuuri se percató de que probablemente debería decir algo. No importaba la previa fricción entre ellos, el deseo de buena suerte de Viktor había sido una muestra de buena deportividad, y que condenaran a Yuuri si permitía que Viktor lo superara al no devolverle el gesto. Ante el sonido, Viktor levantado la cabeza sobresaltado, sus ojos ampliándose al notar quiera era la persona parada frente a él.

—Yuuri.

Se detuvo a medias, girando hacia Yuuri, pero fue detenido por una voz gritando el nombre del patinador japonés, la cual hizo eco a través del ruido de los patinadores y los entrenadores a su alrededor. Ambos giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con Celestino parado en la puerta, llamando a Yuuri mediante un gesto con su mano y luciendo impaciente. Era claro que había terminado su conversación hace ya bastante rato y estaba listo para irse.

Yuuri se giró para irse, no queriendo retener a su entrenador más tiempo, sin embargo se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Viktor. A pesar de sus propios sentimientos por el patinador ser cortés no le haría daño a nadie, considerando especialmente lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Ah...Felicidades —dijo finalmente, haciendo un ligero gesto hacia la medalla que el ruso tenía en su cuello. Luciendo perplejo, Viktor bajó la mirada como si hubiera olvidado que el objeto estaba allí, y para el momento en que se volvió a mirar a Yuuri este ya se había volteado y caminaba hacia Celestino.

Yuuri no se permitió devolverle la mirada.

 

* * *

 

 

  

V-nikiforov

15,678 likes

V-nikiforov: **Medalla de Oro en el GPF #grandprixfinal**

_Ver todos los 3,786 comentarios_

therealJD  OHHH SEEEEE

Danni1995  Sabía que podrías lograrlo! Pateaste el trasero de Katsuki totalmente.

Nikineesh  Gracias a Dios Vitya está de regreso a la cima del podio, si Katsuki se hubiera parado allí una vez más les juró que gritaba!

Liliya-Lexi  Bien hecho Viktor <3<3<3

Thebiggestlebowski  Es Bueno saber que el programa ganador de Katsuki del año fue pura casualidad. Te mereces ganar!!!

CJ_Sanders  Un quad Lutz para ganar ✿♥‿♥✿ Estoy tan orgullosa. No hay duda de que venciste por completo a Yuuri “No-puedo-ni-hacer-un-quad-flip” Katsuki

Nancy-Nikiforova  *coreando* VIKTOR VIKTOR VIKTOR

Ice_daddy  Quiero tener tus bebés Viktor TE AMO

LiLi57    Es Bueno ver al verdadero héroe del patinaje regresar a la cima

AlyonaAna  Ni si quiera se porque las personas se interesan en Katsuki cuando tú eres muuuuchiiiiisimo mejor!   We <3 YOU VIKTOR

Viktor’s-Bitches  JAJAJAJA parece que nuestra muñeca budú de Katsuki funcionó XD El oro está de regreso a donde pertenece

_Ver más_

 

* * *

 

 

De regreso en su habitación de hotel, Yuuri examinó su medalla de plata con detenimiento, girándola una y otra vez y observando como el metal brillaba con la luz. Después de tantos años de llegar en segundo lugar ya tenía una colección de ellas, pero el suave brillo de la plata nunca ocasionaba en él el mismo feroz orgullo que lo llenaba cuando una despampanante medalla de oro colgaba de su cuello. Era casi lo mismo, sin embargo. Ni siquiera Yuuri podía negar eso.

Soltando la medalla y dejándola colgar alrededor de su cuello, Yuuri se recostó en su cama agarrando su teléfono y empezando a pasar distraídamente por las actualizaciones. Repentinamente vino a su memoria lo que Viktor había estado haciendo hace menos de una hora y se sintió lleno de curiosidad. Yuuri abrió la nueva aplicación para hacer su búsqueda. No seguía a Viktor oficialmente, pero con solo tipiar la ‘V’ en la barra de búsquedas el dispositivo ya sabía lo que buscaba.

Yuuri aplastó con su dedo en el nombre y el ícono que aparecían en pantalla, abriendo el familiar perfil de Viktor y deslizándose hasta donde se veía la foto más recientemente posteada.

La fotografía parecía haber sido tomada por el mismo Viktor, su rostro había sido cortado de la toma y la chaqueta en rojo y blanco ocupaba la mayor parte de esta, la medalla de oro colgada en su cuello siendo orgullosamente mostrada. Yuuri se preguntó porque Viktor se molestaría en postear acerca de su medalla de oro. Era improbable que hubiera algún fan del patinaje que no estuviera ya enterado del asunto.

Yuuri intentó pasar a la siguiente foto, moviéndose casualmente hacia abajo en la pantalla, pero de repente captó un vistazo de su propio nombre en los comentarios escritos bajo la foto. Desplazándose de regreso hacia atrás, Yuuri leyó los comentarios visibles, dándo clic luego para visualizarlos todos. Su garganta se empezó a apretar más y más con cada línea de texto que leía.

Desde que había empezado a patinar en la división senior Yuuri estuvo consciente de las comparaciones que la gente hacía entre él y Viktor. Era inevitable, su ascenso a través de las categorías solo estaba por detrás del de Viktor, y era fácil encontrar paralelismos entre ambos. Pero las comparaciones siempre lo habían lastimado. No podía hacer nada sin que se le comparara a Viktor, sin que sus logros se midieran con los del patinador ruso.

Después de finalmente haber logrado ascender a la cima del podio, los fans habían empezado a sacar a relucir los sentimientos de Yuuri por el otro patinador. Era completamente su culpa. A pesar de tratar de hablar del asunto civilizadamente durante las entrevistas, Yuuri sabía lo mucho que le costaba que su rostro no reflejara el disgusto que sentía y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la recién bautizada “rivalidad” emergiera tanto en medios de comunicación como en farándula. Viktor tenía una muy grande y devota cantidad de fans, cuyo disgusto por Yuuri nunca había sido nada sutil.

Yuuri sabía eso. Siempre lo había sabido. Y a pesar de las advertencias de su terapeuta de que no lo hiciera, Yuuri había leído cientos de comentarios. Cientos de artículos y posts en blogs que criticaban desde sus habilidades hasta su apariencia, furiosos de que hubiera alguien que se atreviera a desafiar a Viktor una y otra vez. Cada vez que Yuuri observaba a Viktor, podía ver esos mismos crueles comentarios reflejados en sus ojos, podía ver como nadie en verdad creía que él podría estar a la altura. 

Pero lo estaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de tantos fracasos, él había continuado empujando hacia adelante. Había trabajado y trabajado hasta que sus pies sangraron y su cuerpo quemaba del dolor, hasta que finalmente pudo pararse en esa pista y vencer a Viktor limpiamente frente a todo el mundo. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente se había probado a si mismo ante el mundo. Había probado que era tan bueno como Viktor, que era un digno oponente, alguien cuyos talentos finalmente, **finalmente,** no podían ser negados nunca más. Atrás quedó aquel niño cuyo corazón su ídolo rompió al decirle que no podía patinar hace ya tanto tiempo.

Pero aparentemente, eso seguía sin ser suficiente.

Cada palabra parecía marcarse como fuego dentro de su mente. Cada nuevo comentario alabando a Viktor y a su triunfo, todos hablando acerca de lo complacidos que estaban de ver a Yuuri ser derrotado una vez más, acerca de cómo Viktor merecía el oro sobre cualquiera de los otros competidores. Menospreciando los logros de Yuuri durante la temporada pasada, llamándolos simple “suerte”. Hablando de cómo sus habilidades nunca podrían compararse a las de Viktor. De lo patético, débil y estúpido que era Yuuri Katsuki al siquiera pensar que alguna vez podría ser rival para Viktor Nikiforov.

Durante un breve y brillante momento Yuuri pensó que finalmente se había probado a sí mismo. Que ante los ojos del mundo y ante los ojos de Viktor ellos finalmente eran iguales. Ambos excelentes atletas con las habilidades necesarias para competir en el nivel más alto y pelear por obtener el título. Porque lo que sea que Viktor Nikiforov pudiera hacer, Yuuri Katsuki había probado poder hacerlo a la perfección también. Que podía vencerlo.

Pero parecía que eso no importaba. La victoria de Yuuri sobre Viktor no le importaba nadie, del mismo modo que a nadie le importó la medalla de oro que obtuvo cuando Viktor estuvo fuera de competencia. Viktor era el campeón. Viktor era al que todo el mundo amaba. Todo lo que Yuuri había logrado, todo por lo cual había trabajado, fue completamente olvidado en el momento que Viktor volvió a obtener la tan preciada medalla de oro. Todos sus logros menospreciados y tachados como simple suerte, o una simple rutina que le había brindado una fugaz victoria, una que sin embargo no sería capaz de conservar.

Yuuri creyó que finalmente se había probado a sí mismo ante el mundo, pero estaba equivocado. Tendría que seguir ganando, continuar teniendo éxito una y otra vez, obtener victoria tras victoria antes de que algo cambiara. Derrotar a Viktor una vez no sería suficiente, nunca lo sería.

Sintiéndose algo enfermo, la mente de Yuuri lo llevó de vuelta a su encuentro con Viktor. La manera tan intensa en la que el hombre había estado observando su teléfono, su mirada fija en la imagen ahora llena de comentarios ensuciando el nombre de Yuuri. Viktor debió estar leyéndolos. Debió haber visto cuan insignificante Yuuri Katsuki era para el mundo. Seguro rio a carcajadas al ver que aquel patinador que una vez lo había humillado verbalmente, era difícilmente una amenaza para su posición en la cima del mundo.

Por un breve segundo, Yuuri había pensado que tal vez Viktor finalmente lo veía como un igual. Que lo había animado antes de su rutina porque eran compañeros competidores que, a pesar de que de que no se agradaran, sí sentían respeto el uno por el otro. Que finalmente había reconocido que Yuuri poseía el talento para ser considerado un digno rival.

Pero ahora podía darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Por supuesto que Viktor nunca lo había reconocido como su igual. Viktor era el rey del mundo del patinaje y Yuuri una simple molestia que, aunque actualmente se encontraba bajo los reflectores, era fácilmente descartable. Las palabras que le dedicó en la pista debieron ser pura charada para la cámara, para mostrarle a todo el mundo lo educado que Viktor Nikiforov podía ser, lo amable que era al animar a todos esos patéticos patinadores que nunca podrían estar ni cerca de alcanzar su nivel de grandeza.

Yuuri podía sentir como sus pensamientos se tornaban más y más oscuros, se sentía atrapado en un torbellino de emociones que lo arrastraban cada vez más profundo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. A penas podía creer que solo hace unas horas hubiera pensado que estaría contento con el segundo lugar, que una derrota no importaba porque habría muchísimas oportunidades más para obtener una victoria.

Un segundo puesto nunca sería suficiente. Nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para el mundo y nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él. Si quería que alguna vez el mundo lo respetara, si quería que alguna vez Viktor lo respetara de la manera que él tan desesperadamente ansiaba, tendría que ganar una y otra vez. A cada momento.

Enojado, Yuuri arrancó la medalla de su cuello y la lanzó a través de la habitación, sin importarle donde caía, su brillo desapareciendo repentinamente. Se levantó, limpiando las lágrimas que repentinamente se habían formado en sus ojos, queriendo salir de la habitación con desesperación. Quería patinar. Quería perderse en la sensación de deslizarse a través del hielo, donde nada más importaba y donde pudiera pensar en paz.

Pero no podía. El personal del estadio no le permitiría dirigirse al hielo y ni siquiera sabía dónde encontrar una pista de hielo local. Los reporteros acampaban afuera del hotel donde los patinadores se estaban quedando y no había manera de que Yuuri pudiera pasar a través de ellos sin ser notado. Lo último que quería era que alguno de ellos lo viera así, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Las fotos estarían por todo el internet en cuestión de minutos y no podría soportar otra humillación.

Vagó sin rumbo dentro de la seguridad del hotel, caminado aleatoriamente entre los corredores, subiendo de arriba a abajo por los interminables escalones. Caminar nunca le había traído la misma paz que patinar, pero al menos era algo.

Desesperadamente, Yuuri trató que su mente retrocediera a los inicios de ese año. Cuando había ganado el oro y se sentía en la cima del mundo. Trató de pensar en la sensación de la multitud en las gradas apoyándolo, creyendo en él. El orgullo de tener una medalla de oro colgando alrededor de su cuello, brillando fuertemente para que todo el mundo la viera. La satisfacción de tener a Viktor mirándolo desde abajo en el podio. Esa gloriosa sensación de saber que se había probado a sí mismo ante el mundo. De saber que Viktor había estado equivocado con él durante todos esos años, que Yuuri se lo había probado.

Yuuri giró en una esquina todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, llegando a un nuevo y largo corredor con puertas idénticas dispersas en cada lado. Se encontraba vacío, pero repentinamente una de las puertas empezó a abrirse.

Viktor pareció no notarlo a medida que abandonaba la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y girando para colocarle el seguro.

De repente, Yuuri se sintió molesto. Enojado con Viktor por haber ganado. Enojado con sigo mismo por haber perdido. Enojado con el mundo por no pensar que él fuera lo suficientemente bueno, enojado con sigo mismo por importarle ese hecho, enojado con Viktor por haber sido quién plantó las semillas de esos pensamientos hace ya tantos años.

Yuuri no quería pensar. No quería quedarse atascado en su propia cabeza, con aquellos oscuros pensamientos arremolinándose una y otra vez sin ninguna forma de escape. No podía sumergirse en el patinaje para calmarse, no podía sumergirse en la práctica. Pero había algo que sí podía hacer.

Viktor se giró ante el sonido de pasos acercándose, mirándolo con sorpresa. Pero Yuuri no le dio oportunidad para hablar. Agarró a Viktor por la cabeza, arrastrándolo a un beso que el ruso respondió por puro instinto, abriendo su boca y permitiéndole la entrada a Yuuri, su cuerpo empezando a relajarse ante la sensación.

Aliviado, Yuuri continuó el beso, feliz de que Viktor no le hubiera alejado. Si Viktor lo rechazaba Yuuri se hubiera marchado, hubiera partido como si nunca hubiera pasado nada a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. Deseaba a Viktor, odiaba a Viktor, necesitaba a Viktor. Necesitaba desahogar su ira sobre el otro patinador en la única forma que conocía. Necesitaba tratar de recuperar la sensación que había obtenido la última vez que habían hecho esto. Esa sensación de sentirse volando, cuando estaba borracho por la victoria y  Viktor lo había observado y tocado como si Yuuri fuera lo único que importara en el mundo.

Bajo sus labios, Yuuri podía sentir como Viktor le correspondía. Podía sentirlo derritiéndose dentro del beso. Tomándolo como una invitación, Yuuri lamió dentro de su boca, presionándose más cerca y apretando sus manos dentro del cabello del ruso. Viktor jadeó bajo su toque, pero cuando Yuuri trató de besarlo de nuevo el ruso se alejó ligeramente. No tan lejos como para romper el contacto de sus cuerpos, pero si lo suficiente para solo estar conectados por el rose de sus frente que reposaban sobre la otra, sus labios angustiantemente fuera de su alcance.

—Yuuri, qué…—tartamudeó, obviamente inseguro de que decir. A Yuuri no le importaba. No quería que Viktor hablara. No quería escuchar saliendo de la boca del mismo Viktor todo lo que ya había leído de parte de los fans del mismo.

—Si quieres que me detenga entonces me iré. Pero si no, entonces por favor… no digas nada.

Viktor abrió su boca, luciendo sorprendido. Yuuri se alejó, no queriendo tener que sacar todos sus sentimientos a la luz si todo lo quería Viktor era hablar y regodearse de su victoria. Prefería marcharse y volver a pretender que nada había pasado entre ellos. Al ver que Yuuri empezaba a cohibirse delante de él Viktor se lanzó hacia el frente, sosteniendo la cara de Yuuri entre sus manos y abriendo su boca una vez más, como si tratara de decir algo. Tragó saliva una vez, dos veces, cortando obviamente las palabras que estaba desesperado por decir.

Yuuri se alegró. No quería hablar, no quería que se le recordaran sus fallas. No quería pensar en la medalla que se encontraba tirada en la esquina de su habitación, ni en las miles de personas que se encontraban celebrando en los pisos de abajo, tampoco en cómo  ni los fans de Viktor ni el mismo Viktor verían sus logros por sobre sus fracasos. Mucho menos en lo mala que era la idea de hacer esto el ruso otra vez. Quería actuar. Eso era fácil, en un modo que nada más lo era en este momento.

Viktor asintió silenciosamente y Yuuri espero a que el ruso reiniciara el contacto, queriendo estar seguro de que Viktor realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer esto. Dudando, Viktor dejó de acunar el rostro de Yuuri, pasó sus dedos con gentileza por la mejilla del menor y acarició sus labios abiertos con el pulgar. Sintiéndose impaciente, Yuuri sacó su lengua, lamiendo el dedo en su boca con una confianza que en realidad no sentía dentro de sí. Cerró sus labios sobre el pulgar y empezó a succionarlo suavemente.

Los ojos de Viktor se ampliaron grandemente y Yuuri casi pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse ante el gesto. Internamente, Yuuri sintió un sofocante calor por la vergüenza del acto que acaba de realizar. Era tan ridículo y cliché que Yuuri esperaba que nadie nunca se enterara de ello. Pero a pesar de sus propios sentimientos de vergüenza, Yuuri pudo ver como el calor aumentaba en las mejillas de Viktor, pudo ver como su acción le había afectado y se sintió complacido por ello. Quería que regresaran al mismo caliente y pasional humor del inicio para así poder perderse en ello, para desahogar  su ira sobre Viktor del mismo modo en que lo había hecho meses atrás y quería que Viktor hiciera lo mismo con él hasta que ya no pudiera respirar.

Un ligero rubor subió por las mejillas de Viktor y su mano se apretó por reflejo alrededor de la mejilla de Yuuri en un firme agarre. Sintiendo que Viktor se encontraba dispuesto, Yuuri se inclinó de vuelta, reiniciando el beso y deleitándose en la sensación de aquellos calientes labios presionados contra los suyos, en cómo podía perderse a sí mismo en aquella sensación del mismo modo en que se perdía en el patinaje.

Una de las manos de Yuuri abandonó su posición en el cabello de Viktor y bajó hasta posarse ligeramente a un lado de su garganta. Debajo sus dedos Yuuri podía sentir el pulso del ruso aumentando, golpeando en un frenético ritmo. Los músculos se movían bajo su mano, apretándose y relajándose a medida que Viktor peleaba contra las palabras que querían salir de su boca, manteniéndose en silencio tal como Yuuri le había pedido.

Viktor lo besaba pero aún no era suficiente, así que Yuuri se presionó más cerca para profundizar el beso. Recordando el fatídico banquete, Yuuri trató de recrear ese mismo sentimiento. La desesperada y ardiente pasión, los profundos y necesitados besos que rápidamente se habían tornado en algo más. Usando la poca ventaja que tenía, Yuuri apoyó a Viktor contra la puerta, recordando como el ruso le había hecho lo mismo hace lo que se sentían como siglos. Gradualmente, Viktor empezó a devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Sus toques poco a poco dejaron de ser caricias dudosas para convertirse en agarres firmes y seguros.

Presionándose incluso más cerca, Yuuri usó su posición para conseguir que la parte superior de sus cuerpos entrara en contacto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor y se elevó un poco para que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura. Viktor soltó un pequeño gimoteo ante el contacto y deslizó sus manos que se encontraban acunando el rostro de Yuuri, moviéndolas sobre su cuello y sus hombros hasta posarlas sobre la espalda baja del muchacho frente a él. Viktor usó la nueva posición de sus manos para jalar a Yuuri incluso más cerca, de modo que quedaron totalmente presionados pecho contra pecho. Ni un solo centímetro separándolos.

El calor del beso empezó a quemar a flor de piel, la frenética desesperación aumentó hasta que Yuuri finalmente pudo dejarse llevar, perdiéndose dentro de aquella sensación que recordaba tan bien. Si cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía sentirse de regreso en aquella noche. Esa noche en la que había estado tan orgulloso de lo que había logrado y tan seguro de que nadie se lo podría arrebatar.

Aunque Viktor lo sostenía de cerca, el patinador ruso no parecía tener intención de moverse, bastante contento de simplemente quedarse en medio del pasillo y besar a Yuuri hasta perder la conciencia. Yuuri buscó a tientas la puerta sin cerrar del cuarto de Viktor, en parte por la desesperación de que las cosas avanzaran más rápido y en parte por la mortificación que sentía al pensar que podían ser descubiertos, y lo arrastró dentro sin romper el beso.

Agarrando a Viktor por la camiseta, Yuuri se movió de tal modo que ahora se encontraban lejos de la puerta. Retrocedió hasta adentrarse en la habitación vacía y arrastró a Viktor con él. Viktor lo siguió, cerrando la puerta de una patada detrás de sí y permitiéndole a Yuuri arrastrarlo hasta la cama en medio de la habitación. La vacilación anteriormente mostrada quedando completamente en el olvido.

Yuuri estaba aún atrapado en el beso, tratado de no pensar demasiado acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Con una asertividad que lo impresionó incluso a él mismo, hizo que ambos se giraran, empujando a Viktor hacia la cama hasta que el borde de la misma chocó con la parte trasera de las piernas del ruso, quien se vio obligado a sentarse para evitar caer completamente sobre el colchón. Yuuri lo siguió, se montó sobre su regazo y continuó pasando sus manos por el cabello Viktor, permitiendo que el ruso envolviera las propias alrededor de sus caderas.

Había algo extrañamente perfecto acerca de esta situación. El ser capaz de tener a Viktor, de capturar su atención y mantenerla en un modo que sabía no podía conseguir con su patinaje. Viktor podría ser el ganador en el hielo, pero aquí era Yuuri quien tenía el control. Se sentía poderoso, necesitado y deseado.

Yuuri continuó besando a Viktor, sintió las manos del ruso apretarse en sus caderas a medida que la excitación aumentaba, la respiración cortándose ligeramente. Las manos de Viktor no eran la única parte de su cuerpo en movimiento. Yuuri podía sentir la caliente dureza creciendo bajo el, aun montado sobre el patinador ruso y prácticamente sentado en su regazo. Animado por la respuesta del ruso ante sus toques Yuuri giró sus caderas, moliéndose contra la erección bajo el y siendo recompensado con un gemido ahogado de parte del ruso. Yuuri observó como las pestañas de Viktor revolotearon ante la inesperada sensación.

Yuuri amó el gesto. Amaba ser la persona que podía provocar ese efecto en Viktor, el único que podía reducirlo a polvo entre manos como si nada más importara.

Lógicamente Yuuri sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Él era solo otro patinador entre miles, su derrota en el Grand Prix Final era una prueba más de ello. Nadie lo veía al mismo nivel de leyendas como Viktor, y para el ruso Yuuri era solo otro insignificante competidor, solo lo suficientemente bueno para brillar brevemente bajo el reflector antes de ser relegado de vuelta a las sombras. E incluso aquí, en la situación en la que estaban ahora, Viktor tenía mucha más experiencia que él. Se notaba claramente en el modo que besaba, en la forma en que lo acariciaba, en cómo había reducido a Yuuri a una masa temblorosa bajo sus expertas manos aquella noche, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes y pudiera hacerlo mil veces más.

Yuuri no podía decir lo mismo. Viktor había sido el único, el _único_. Pero el ruso era tan hermoso y exitoso que seguramente había compartido su cama con cientos de personas, todas rogando por un breve momento junto a él. Yuuri no era nada especial, solo un breve entretenimiento en la larga lista de personas que habían ido y venido en la vida de Viktor. Tan insignificante como el día en que se habían conocido, siendo visto una vez y olvidado instantáneamente, convirtiéndose en una memoria perdida. Mientras que en Yuuri aquel recuerdo permanecía, la marca de Viktor escrita como fuego en su alma.

Pero ahora, perdido en el momento, Yuuri podía pretender que era diferente. Podía pretender que era especial. Podía pretender que era el único que podía reducir a Viktor a la imagen frente a él, jadeando, desesperado y besando a Yuuri como si quisiera mantenerlo para él  y nunca dejarlo ir.

Las manos que se habían mantenido aferradas a sus caderas empezaron a moverse, deslizándose bajo su camiseta y hundiéndose en los músculos de su espalda, dedos tensándose y relajándose ante cada movimiento de su cuerpo. El calor empezó a crecer en Yuuri, más lentamente que antes pero escalando gradualmente hasta tenerlo casi retorciéndose del placer, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los toques y le rogaba porque continuara.

Liberando momentáneamente el cabello de Viktor, tiró de la cremallera de su propia chaqueta, deslizando el metal hacia abajo y retirando la prenda, lanzándola sin cuidado a un lado. Una vez eliminada esa capa de ropa regresó su atención a los labios del ruso, besándolo de nueva cuenta y permitiendo que Viktor tomara el control mientas Yuuri se permitía dejarse llevar por la sensación.

Era caliente, desordenado, necesitado y Yuuri estaba desesperado por más.

Se sacó la playera impacientemente, descartándola junto con la chaqueta a un lado, quería que Viktor lo acariciara, deseaba sentir esas manos recorriendo su piel del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho anteriormente, personalmente una vez y tantas otras veces dentro de sus sueños. Viktor retrocedió un poco, sus ojos se ampliaron al observar a Yuuri desparramado sobre su regazo y con el torso desnudo.

No contento con la repentina falta de besos Yuuri decidió liberar a Viktor de su propia camisa, indicándole sin palabras que era lo que quería. En un rápido movimiento Viktor se deshizo de la prenda y la abandonó a un lado, jamás dejando de observar a Yuuri durante el proceso. Tratando de imitar lo que recordaba que Viktor había hecho con él, Yuuri ancló su boca al cuello de del ruso, besando y succionando a lo largo de la piel, tratando de utilizar la poca experiencia que tenía para tapar su falta de conocimiento acerca de lo se suponía que debía hacer. La última vez Yuuri había permitido que Viktor lo guiara a través de la mayor parte de la experiencia, feliz de permitir que el ruso tomara el control de la situación. Pero esta vez había sido él quien había iniciado todo, era él quien había tomado el control, y por la forma en que las cosas avanzaban parecía continuaría siendo de esa forma.

Pero Viktor parecía disfrutarlo, y los ruidos que hacia eran prueba de ello. Yuuri sintió su confianza surgir una vez más, animado por los sonidos que salían de la boca del ruso. Desde su posición encima de Viktor, Yuuri posó sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre y lo empujó hasta que quedó completamente acostado sobre la cama. Deslizándose fuera del regazo de Viktor, de modo que sus rodillas quedaran reposando contra  la cama, Yuuri empezó a gatear hacia arriba, forzando a Viktor a moverse con él hasta que ambos quedaron completamente acostados sobre la cama.

Con las dudas que lo habían invadido la última vez que habían estado en esta misma posición completamente olvidadas, Yuuri desabrochó los pantalones de Viktor rápidamente, metiéndose en el interior de la apretada tela para acariciar la caliente piel debajo. Basándose en lo que sentía contra su mano, Yuuri podía asegurar que Viktor ya estaba medio duro, y los ásperos toques solo aumentaban su erección. El ruso soltaba pequeños jadeos de placer cada vez que Yuuri movía su mano en la manera correcta, provocando en el menor una nueva oleada de sensaciones.

Aún no era suficiente. Yuuri quería que Viktor perdiera los papeles por completo, quería hacerlo estremecer y gemir de tal modo que recordara a Yuuri incluso mucho después que se hubiera marchado. Que no pudiera olvidarlo del mismo modo en que Yuuri nunca no pudo olvidar a Viktor.

Sin romper el contacto, Viktor pateó sus zapatos, dejándolos caer al piso junto a la cama y permitiendo que Yuuri deslizara sus pantalones y boxers para luego ser descartados junto a los zapatos en el suelo. Todavía inclinado sobre el ruso, Yuuri se maravilló de lo diferente que era la situación en comparación con la vez anterior, lo bien que se sentía estar en control, el tener a Viktor debajo de él. Desnudo, hermoso y, por una fracción de segundo, completamente suyo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Viktor levantó su mano y la enredó en la parte trasera de la cabellera de Yuuri, atrayendo su rostro dentro de un caliente beso que Yuuri correspondió entusiastamente. Fue solo en ese momento, cuando estuvo atrapado dentro del beso y temblando debido a la ola de sensaciones que este le traía, que Yuuri se percató de que en realidad no tenía idea de cómo continuar.

No había tenido la intención de venir aquí. Ni si quiera había estado seguro de si Viktor se estaba quedando en el mismo hotel que él. Encontrárselo había sido mera casualidad y lo que estaba pasando entre ellos en este momento era producto del calor del momento, de lo cual Yuuri estaba seguro se arrepentiría luego. No había venido preparado ya que no se suponía que estuviera allí. La última vez, Viktor se había encargado de todo, y Yuuri maldijo su falta de experiencia una vez más.

El cajón de la mesita de noche. Si había algo que pudiera usar, seguro se encontraba allí.

Rezando porque Viktor fuera aunque sea un poco más precavido que él, gateó sobre el colchón, peleando por abrir el pequeño cajón en la estantería junto a la cama para luego rebuscar dentro de este, esperando encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Afortunadamente, alguna deidad parecía estar de su lado en ese momento, porque los dedos de Yuuri hicieron contacto con la suave superficie de una botella y la arrugada hoja de una envoltura. Agarrando ambos, se deslizó de vuelta en la cama y regresó hacia Viktor que se encontraba medio sentado sobre el colchón, observándolo.

Sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzado, Yuuri le arrojó a Viktor el condón aún envuelto, rehusándose a mirar al ruso a los ojos y tratando que el rubor que empezaba a subir por sus mejillas retrocediera. Viktor lo atrapó por instinto y miró hacia abajo por un instante antes de devolverle la mirada a Yuuri con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Yuuri no pudo detener el rubor que finalmente cubrió toda su cara. Sabía que su acción había sido probablemente grosera y podría haber arruinado el ambiente que se había mantenido flotando pesadamente en el aire, pero lo último que quería admitirle a Viktor era su propia inexperiencia en el asunto. Era mejor que Viktor pensara que era grosero, antes que se enterara que para Yuuri este era todo menos un encuentro más de muchos.

Aún decidido a no mirar a Viktor, Yuuri de deshizo de las últimas piezas de ropa que llevaba y destapó la pequeña botella, derramando el líquido sobre sus dedos y rezando porque Viktor no lo estuviera observando demasiado cerca. Después de calentar el líquido en sus dedos por unos segundos, Yuuri los llevó detrás de sí, tratando de imitar los movimientos que recordaba Viktor había hecho con él la última vez que había permitido que esto pasara entre ellos.

No era lo mismo. Los dedos de Viktor se habían movido con habilidad y se habían sentido gloriosos dentro de Yuuri, llevándolo al borde una y otra vez sin llegar a empujarlo completamente. En comparación, sus propios intentos eran torpes e incomodos. Aún le brindaban pequeños destellos de placer, pero se estos mezclaban con el malestar y la vergüenza que sentía. Atrapado en la pasión de besar a Viktor había sido capaz de dejarse llevar, pero ahora se sentía horriblemente expuesto. Se sentía incómodo y lo único que deseaba era ir directamente al grano.

Se rindió rápidamente, considerando que era suficiente preparación, y regresó hacia Viktor quien aún se encontraba observándolo, acostado en la cama. Mientras Yuuri se aproximaba el ruso se levantó para alcanzarlo, elevando ligeramente la parte superior de su cuerpo y permitiéndole a Yuuri reclamar sus labios de nueva cuenta. Yuuri lo besó con hambre, tratando de sacudir fuera de sí aquel sentimiento de vergüenza que lo invadió momentos atrás. No queriendo darle a Viktor la oportunidad para hacer algún comentario, Yuuri rápidamente pasó su pierna una vez más sobre el cuerpo boca arriba del ruso, montando sobre su regazo y sintiendo la caliente dureza presionando contra su piel.

Viktor dejó salir un pequeño gemido ante la sensación, sacudiendo sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Yuuri en forma involuntaria. Yuuri se regodeó internamente ante la reacción del ruso y metió su mano entre los cuerpos de ambos, esparciendo más lubricante arriba y abajo de la caliente polla de Viktor para luego alinearse y hundir la erección dentro de su cuerpo, finalmente descansando su peso sobre los muslos del patinador ruso.

Dolía mucho más que la vez anterior. La última vez, Yuuri había permitido que Viktor lo volviera mantequilla entre sus manos, le había permitido al otro hombre probar las reacciones de su sensible cuerpo hasta que estuvo prácticamente rogando por más. Había dejado que los expertos dedos de Viktor se movieran dentro de él, preparándolo de tal modo que cuando finalmente llegó el momento de la verdad Yuuri apenas y podía pensar debido al placer, el dolor convirtiéndose en un distante recuerdo.

Esta vez, con su propia e inexperta preparación, Yuuri podía sentir la incomodidad más notoriamente. La quemazón que ardía y dolía cada vez que realizaba algún movimiento.  Viéndolo en retrospectiva, Yuuri sabía que no debió apresurar la preparación del modo en que lo hizo. Pero se había sentido demasiado impaciente y demasiado avergonzado de que Viktor lo viera en ese estado, vacilante e inseguro.

Yuuri había disfrutado llevar el control del encuentro, de que tener a Viktor cediendo tan fácilmente ante sus deseos. Pero en este momento desearía, y no por primera vez, que Viktor recuperara el control, que lo tocara con esa seguridad característica de él, que lo  distrajera con su cuerpo, su boca y su lengua hasta que Yuuri olvidara todas sus preocupaciones.

Debajo de él, Viktor permanecía inmóvil. Dándole a Yuuri el tiempo necesario para ajustarse a la sensación de tenerlo dentro, aunque por el ligero temblor en los brazos que lo sostenían, Yuuri podía notar claramente el esfuerzo que el ruso estaba haciendo para contenerse.

No queriendo esperar un segundo más, Yuuri empezó a moverse. Haciendo una mueca internamente por el dolor que le trajo el movimiento. Bajando su mano, alcanzó su propia erección, pasando sus manos de arriba abajo sobre la longitud, estimulándose para endurecerse por completo a medida que se movía encima del ruso.

Un par de manos calientes se aferraron a los lados de cuerpo, dibujando cálidos senderos arriba y abajo de su caja torácica en lo que podría ser malinterpretado como un gesto tranquilizador. El toque era eléctrico y Yuuri podía sentir como el ardiente deseo de antes finalmente regresaba, empezando a formarse lentamente en la base de su estómago. Viktor lo observaba intensamente, su garganta moviéndose ante las palabras que quería decir y sin embargo permaneciendo en silencio, honrando la promesa no dicha que había hecho cuando habían comenzado.

Con la intención de romper aquella penetrante mirada, Yuuri se inclinó de nuevo, permitiéndole a Viktor capturar su boca en otro beso, sosteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo a medida que giraba sus caderas, cabalgando en la sensación. Debajo de sus labios pudo sentir a Viktor jadear por la sensación que le provocaba el movimiento, su piel sonrojada. Yuuri se sentía tan agradecido de poder tenerlo de esta forma de nuevo, de ser capaz de reducir a Viktor a este estado no una, sino dos veces.

Gradualmente el dolor empezó a retirarse y el placer empezó a tomar lugar una vez más, creciendo con cada deslizar de su cuerpo. A medida que Yuuri aceleraba el ritmo de sus movimientos los dedos de Viktor se habían deslizado hasta sus hombros, agarrando la parte superior de sus brazos casi dolorosamente. Al perder el equilibrio ligeramente ante el movimiento, Yuuri utilizó sus manos para apoyarse contra los hombros del ruso, empujándolo hasta que quedó completamente acostado sobre la cama, dejando que Yuuri se encargara de moverse por ambos.

Las manos que se aferraban a sus brazos se deslizaron hasta llegar casi a sus codos, los dedos de Viktor se apretaban contra su piel en un intento de  contenerse a sí mismo. Yuuri podía notar lo mucho que Viktor se estaba esforzando para no moverse, para dejar que Yuuri siguiera su propio ritmo, el sudor formándose en su frente era prueba de ello. El ruso se estaba claramente conteniendo para no cambiar sus posiciones y follar a Yuuri hasta la inconciencia como tan desesperadamente deseaba hacer.

Una parte de Yuuri estaba agradecida por ello, agradecido de que Viktor lo dejara recuperar el control que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, de tomar la victoria para sí del modo en que fue incapaz de hacer en el hielo. La otra parte, sin embargo, se lamentaba secretamente por la pérdida de lo que habían tenido antes, la pérdida de la sensación de Viktor encima de él, rodeándolo. De aquello que lo llevaba a sentirse tan perfecta e irracionalmente seguro en los brazos del ruso.

Yuuri ignoró la parte que deseaba aquello tan pronto como apareció y bajó su mano para agarrar su propia erección nuevamente, pero otra mano se le unió, deteniendo su propio avance. La suave piel se deslizaba sobre su caliente carne haciéndolo jadear y casi morderse el labio para reprimir un gemido. Las manos de Viktor eran mucho más hábiles que las suyas propias, estas sabían exactamente como debían moverse, como variar el toque de piel contra piel para conseguir tener a Yuuri jadeando y estremeciéndose ante la sensación.

Viktor utilizó la mano que no tenía ocupada para enredarla en el cabello de Yuuri, jalándolo dentro de un suave beso al que le faltaba todo el fuego y la pasión que Yuuri tan desesperadamente anhelaba. Le correspondió el beso y sus ojos, que anteriormente se habían cerrado ante el toque de Viktor, se abrieron enfocándose no en la cara de Viktor, sino en lugar más a la distancia.

Su ojo captó un débil brillo, un pequeño destello iluminado por la débil luz de luna pasando a través de los grandes ventanales que se encontraban junto a ellos. Enfocando sus ojos en el objeto, Yuuri reconoció repentinamente lo que su mirada había fallado en captar anteriormente. El débil brillo dorado reflejándose en el metal que se hallaba cuidadosamente asentado sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana adyacente a la cama, brillando suavemente bajo la luz de luna.

Repentinamente, Yuuri recordó el por qué estaba allí.  Por qué había venido, lo que lo había impulsado a abandonar la relativa seguridad de su habitación para correr a los brazos de Viktor. El enojo que de algún modo ya había menguado tiempo atrás, regresó con fuerza, vigorizado por el brillo dorado del cual Yuuri no podía apartar la mirada.

Viktor aun lo estaba besando gentilmente, demasiado suave. No era suficiente. Yuuri no había venido buscando gentileza. El buscaba un placer caliente, agresivo y necesitado, buscaba desahogar su frustración en Viktor y permitirle al otro hombre hacer exactamente lo mismo, del mismo modo que lo habían hecho tiempo atrás.

Restableciendo el ritmo de sus movimientos, Yuuri empezó a moverse más rápido, besando duramente y tratando con desesperación de alejar su mirada del brillante destello dorado en el escritorio. Viktor titubeó por un segundo pero le correspondió con la misma intensidad, derritiéndose dentro del beso con una pasión que rivalizaba la suya y finalmente moviéndose, elevando sus caderas para encontrarse con las de Yuuri en cada estocada. Ante la nueva e inesperada sensación Yuuri sintió que empezaba a descontrolarse, podía sentir el calor elevándose en su cuerpo hasta el punto de quiebre.

La facilidad con la Viktor era capaz de reducirlo a nada entre sus brazos solo incremento su frustración, forzándolo a impulsarse más fuertemente en cada empuje, cada vez más y más rápido, tan cerca del borde pero aun sin ser capaz de caer por completo, sintiendo como su cuerpo jadeaba y temblaba ante el esfuerzo realizado.

Viktor levantó una mano temblorosa para alcanzar a Yuuri, sosteniendo la parte trasera de su cabeza y acariciando los cabellos del muchacho sobre él. Paso sus dedos ligeramente por sus mejillas, nunca rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas. Ante la sensación, Yuuri finalmente se dejó ir, apartando su rostro de la mirada de Viktor a medida que su cuerpo entero temblaba, no queriendo mirar al ruso a los ojos. Ya habían demasiadas emociones arremolinándose en su interior y nunca era capaz de pensar correctamente cuanto tenia aquella penetrante miranda observándolo a él y solamente a él.

Viktor también dejó salir un gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri contrayéndose, los músculos en el interior del muchacho apretándose a su alrededor mientras se dejaba llevar por su liberación. Alejó su mirada del rostro de Yuuri,  empujando su propia cabeza contra la cama, dejando la suave y pálida piel de su garganta completamente expuesta mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia el frente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara también, apretando sus dedos en el cabello de Yuuri mientras se venía.

Mientras el placer de Viktor hacia su camino a través de ambos, Yuuri pudo escuchar como el ruso dejaba escapar un sonido que más bien salió como un jadeo de su boca. Jadeo que sonó sospechosamente parecido al nombre de Yuuri. Viktor también pareció percatarse de su desliz, su expresión pasó rápidamente de la más pura felicidad a una repentina preocupación por haber roto el acuerdo silencioso que habían hecho de no hablar.

Por unos breves segundos Yuuri se quedó dónde estaba, su cuerpo y su mente aun perdidos en lo que acaba de pasar. Justo como la vez anterior, lo único que quería hacer en este momento era dormir. Acurrucarse sobre el pecho de Viktor y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

La última vez que se había quedado resultó ser un gran error. El tipo de encuentro que acababan de tener, el tipo de encuentro que ellos siempre parecían tener, no era uno donde terminaran quedándose juntos. Estos encuentros terminaban con Yuuri siendo responsable al no esperar nada más de parte de Viktor y marchándose antes de que las cosas se pusieran más incomodas.

Apoyando sus brazos en la cama, Yuuri se levantó de encima de Viktor, sintiendo el ardor en sus muslos producto de haberse mantenido en la misma posición por demasiado tiempo. En el calor del momento, el caliente y pegajoso deslizar de piel contra piel se había sentido increíble. Pero ahora que estaba ya en sus cabales, Yuuri pudo sentir la incomodidad de su estado actual, el estremecimiento interno ante la pegajosa humedad que se aferraba a su piel y pegaba su cabello a su frente.

Parándose sobre sus ligeramente temblorosas piernas, Yuuri regresó a ver a Viktor quien aún se encontraba recostado en la cama, lucía sonrojado y desaliñado, pero para nada como el asqueroso y maltrecho lío que era el mismo Yuuri. Viktor lo observaba pero Yuuri se dio vuelta, poniéndose sus ropas lo más rápido posible y esperando con eso poder evitar la conversación que sabía llegaría inevitablemente.  

Ni siquiera habían hablado de lo que había sucedido la primera vez. Lo peor que Yuuri podía haber hecho era saltar hacia otro fortuito encuentro sin haber antes aclarado la situación entre ellos dos, pero eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Había estado tan molesto y enojado, tan confundido por todo el conflicto de emociones que batallaban dentro de él y Viktor simplemente había estado allí, como un regalo, como un sueño y Yuuri simplemente no había pensado. Solo había actuado.

Yuuri sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con Viktor acerca de ello, incluso si solo era para asegurarle al otro hombre que él sabía que estas cosas, estos momentos entre ellos, realmente no significaban nada. Que solo era una forma de eliminar estrés entre dos atletas con un disgusto mutuo y que además habían estado pisándose los talones el uno al otro por años.

Pero en este preciso momento no tenia deseos de hablar. No estando cubierto en sudor y otros fluidos en los que realmente no quería ni pensar. No mientras aún se encontraba drogado por el placer de lo que acaba de experimentar, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. No mientras sus emociones fueran un completo desastre y no mientras estuviera seguro de que diría algo que de lo que se arrepentiría después.

—Yuuri.

La voz sonaba tranquila, suave. Yuuri se giró y vio como Viktor se sentaba en la cama, observándolo con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro.

—Yo…

Yuuri tartamudeo. No sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir. _«Siento haberte dicho que no hablaras. Simplemente no podía soportar tener que escucharte decir todas las cosas que ya sabía sobre mí mismo. Siento haber saltado sobre ti en medio del pasillo sin ninguna explicación. Lo siento por macharme así como si nada. Lo siento por aún odiarte y sé que tú también me odias, así que intentaré que las cosas no se tornen más complicadas de lo que ya son ahora»._

—Yo…—intentó hablar, pero de nuevo las palabras simplemente no salían. No sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir, no sabía lo que quería decir.

—Yo…me marcho —dejó caer finalmente, escogiendo la opción más segura, la que sabía que Viktor quería escuchar.

Sin darle al ruso la oportunidad de responder, Yuuri se giró y salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, tratando desesperadamente de calmar el salvaje latido de su corazón y escuchando como la puerta se cerraba con un duro golpe detrás de él

 

* * *

 

 

Una vez de vuelta en su habitación, Yuuri fue directamente a la ducha, eliminando cualquier prueba del encuentro. Fue únicamente cuando se quedó solo que se dio cuenta  que acaba de arruinarlo todo. Nunca debió haber ido hacia Viktor, no en ese instante, no por las razones que lo hizo. Muy dentro y profundo de ser, Yuuri se sentía mal por prácticamente haber salido corriendo, pero era lo única opción que tenía. Había mucho en juego y tenía que aclarar su mente si no quería arruinarse por completo.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la medalla de plata brillaba inocentemente en una esquina. Yuuri solo la ignoró.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1-20 of 157 Works in Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov**

[ **1** , 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10]

 

Rating:  Explicit

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Tags adicionales: PWP

Language: Español

Stats:  Words: 3,458  Chapters: 1/1  Comments: 26  Kudos: 102  Bookmarks: 35  Hits: 2,013

Summary:

 _Les gusta usar sus medallas cuando follan._  

 

Rating:  Gen

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Additional tags: Relación secreta, Besos, Tomarse de las manos, Fluff

Language: Español

Stats:  Words: 7,879  Chapters: 2/?  Comments: 56  Kudos: 225  Bookmarks: 84  Hits: 4,897

Summary:

_Todo el mundo piensa que Katsuki odia a Nikiforov. Todos están muy equivocados._

_O, la historia donde todo es por publicidad  y ellos en realidad se aman el uno al otro muchísimo uwu_

 

 

 

Rating:  Explicit

Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply

Category: M/M

Fandom: Figure Skating RPF

Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov

Characters: Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov

Additional tags: Semi-Public Sex, Dom/Sub Undertones, Me gusta creer que es así como paso ok?

Language: Español

Stats:  Words: 4,526  Chapters: 1/1  Comments: 48  Kudos: 197  Bookmarks: 52  Hits: 3,754

Summary:

_Katsuki está enojado por haber perdido el Grand Prix Final. Afortunadamente, Nikiforov sabe exactamente cómo animarlo._

 

_Cargar mas…_

* * *

 

 

En los meses que sobrevinieron entre el Grand Prix Final y el Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri trató muy duro de dejar a Viktor Nikiforov fuera de su mente. Después de su semi-colapso y la subsecuente mala decisión hecha esa noche en el hotel, Yuuri decidió que lo mejor para todos era que simplemente olvidara lo que pasó y continuara con su vida.

Después de todo, el Mundial era la oportunidad para redimirse a sí mismo, de probarle a todos aquellos que insultaron sus triunfos anteriores llamándolos “mera suerte” que Yuuri Katsuki era mucho más de lo que ellos creían. Si quería ganar necesitaba no distraerse, y para no distraerse necesitaba olvidar, alejar cualquier pensamiento que trajera devuelta a Viktor y a la confusa maraña de emociones que crecían dentro de él cada vez que los recuerdos del ruso regresaban a su mente.

Yuuri derrotaría a Viktor en el Campeonato Mundial una vez más y continuaría haciéndolo una y otra vez, temporada tras temporada, hasta que finalmente fuera su nombre el que todos recordaran y Viktor se pasara a ser una sombra del pasado, tanto para el mundo como para Yuuri.

Yuuri mantuvo su resolución durante todo el programa corto, evitando a Viktor efectivamente y logrando patinar en su mejor condición, emocionándose cuando las puntuaciones salieron y lo colocaron en la cima de la tabla de posiciones. Esa noche se fue a dormir sonriendo, reproduciendo los gritos de aliento por parte de la multitud una y otra vez en su mente, y recordándose a sí mismo lo importante que era ganar.

Al día siguiente se dio el programa libre. Yuuri y Celestino llegaron al estadio temprano junto con los otros patinadores, determinados a obtener tanto tiempo de práctica como les fuera posible antes de ser forzados a salir a la pista para competir. Al verse bajo la presión de estar en la cima de la tabla de puntuaciones, Yuuri estropeó su quad salchow durante la práctica, maldiciéndose a sí mismo mientras rodaba por el hielo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había fallado ese salto en particular, pero siempre se encontraba propenso a sufrir de ataques nerviosos antes de una gran competición. Y en la situación en la que estaba, se dio cuenta de que estos aún afectaban su rendimiento, sin importar lo mucho que hubiera mejorado a través de los años.

Llegando al final de los seis minutos de calentamiento, Yuuri decidió concentrarse en practicar sus saltos, determinado a conseguirlos antes de salir e intentarlos durante la competencia. Por unos pocos minutos, simplemente se deslizó a través del hielo, esquivando a los otros patinadores y lanzándose al salto cuando tuvo el espacio suficiente.

Gradualmente las dudas empezaron a desaparecer, y Yuuri se relajó dentro del familiar movimiento. Ni siquiera sus nervios repentinos podían borrar los años de memoria muscular que habían marcado los movimientos del salto sobre su cuerpo. Mientras realizaba los movimientos una y otra vez, corrigiendo cada pequeña falla hasta que estuvo perfecto, Yuuri sintió como su mente empezaba a vagar. Retrocediendo a la competencia pasada y todo lo que había sucedido después.

Acostarse con Viktor una vez había sido un mal movimiento de su parte. Hacerlo de nuevo había sido incluso peor. Odiaba a Viktor, ellos eran rivales y Yuuri había cruzado tantas barreras que se suponía debían permanecer intactas, y apenas podía contarlas todas. Cada vez que sucedía, la línea que mantenía sus emociones a raya se volvía un poco más borrosa, sus sentimientos cada vez más confusos.

Y aun así no había nada, ni lógico ni racional, que pudiera disipar lo mucho que amaba esa sensación. Ni siquiera los momentos después del acto, con toda la incomodidad y vergüenza que traían. Para él solo existía ese momento, cuando finalmente era capaz de capturar la atención de Viktor como nadie podía. Cuando se sentía confiado, poderoso y reconocido de un modo que parecía haber necesitado desde el momento en que su ídolo lo había despreciado hace tantos años atrás.

Viktor era como una llama ardiendo, una brillante y feroz estrella, tan deslumbrante que opacaba a todo y a todos a su alrededor y por alguna razón, aún con todo su odio y resentimiento, Yuuri no parecía ser capaz de apartar la mirada.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Yuuri patinaba de espaldas de forma inconsciente, agarrando velocidad para hacer otro quad. Al llegar al límite de su velocidad se dio la vuelta, preparándose para saltar.

Todo sucedió de un momento a otro.

Yuuri se giró, percatándose demasiado tarde de que no estaba prestando la suficiente atención y que el hielo delante de él no había estado tan despejado como él había creído. No tuvo tiempo para detenerse, no hubo tiempo ni siquiera para bajar su velocidad antes de golpearse contra un cuerpo que había estado patinado en su camino. Ambos colisionando a gran velocidad y dejando a Yuuri sin aliento mientras su cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo chocaban contra una figura más alta.

La fuerza del impacto hizo que cayera rodando, el impulso lo lanzó hacia delante, golpeándolo contra el hielo. Yuuri pudo sentir la fuerza del choque reverberando a través de su cuerpo. Mientras se preparaba para saltar, Yuuri había apretado sus brazos firmemente a los lados de su cuerpo y no había tenido tiempo de abrirlos para que soportaran su caída, no había tenido ni tiempo para pensar antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra la fría superficie del hielo, enviando un punzante dolor que se clavaba por todo su cráneo.

Yuuri rodó sin control alguno, derrapando por el hielo unos cuantos metros más allá de la zona de impacto en donde vagamente podía notar otra figura que, si bien se encontraba  apoyada en sus rodillas, aun se mantenía en posición vertical, contrastando con su propia posición en el suelo.

Gruñendo, Yuuri permaneció acostado, jadeando sobre el hielo con su cuerpo retorcido incómodamente debido a la caída. El dolor aún golpeaba detrás de sus ojos, arremolinándose a través de su cráneo, y por un segundo Yuuri pensó que iba a vomitar. Desesperado, trató de girar su cuerpo para recostarse sobre su espalda, pero incluso el más leve de los movimientos enviaba frescas olas de dolor que golpeaban a través de su cuerpo, causando que soltara un gemido de dolor que fue ahogado por el ruido de la multitud. 

Todo era demasiado bullicioso, el estruendo de un rugido sin palabras resonando en sus oídos. Las luces eran demasiado brillantes y quemaban sus retinas, por lo que Yuuri tuvo que cerrar sus ojos firmemente, tratando desesperadamente que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor. Las imágenes frente a él pasaban dentro y fuera de foco mientras el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba. Repentinamente el ruido a su alrededor menguó, aún presente pero ahora sonando desde muy, muy lejos.

A través de su nublada visión, Yuuri pudo observar movimiento. Una figura apareció delante de él, demasiado borrosa para poder distinguirla, y desvaneciéndose con cada punzada de dolor en su cráneo. Un sonido hizo eco a su alrededor, sonando como un murmullo que salía de la profundidad del agua, y fue solo después de unos segundos que Yuuri se percató de que el sonido era alguien llamando su nombre.

Parpadeando rápidamente, trató de responder. Trató de poner al mundo dentro de foco otra vez, pero no lo conseguía. El dolor en su cabeza punzó de nuevo, y pudo sentir como todo a su alrededor empezaba a desaparecer.

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Yuuri se hundió en la inconciencia, agradecido. Permitiendo que la oscuridad se llevara su dolor y lo cargara lejos suavemente.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gradualmente, Yuuri recobró la conciencia, parpadeando rápidamente ante las brillantes luces que golpearon sus ojos cuando finalmente logró abrirlos. Había un rostro cerniéndose encima del suyo, y el cabello plateado de esa persona caía sobre sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Al reconocer las facciones de la figura frente a sí Yuuri se sentó, causando que Viktor se viera forzado a alejarse de golpe para evitar chocar contra el de nuevo.

—Ah, qué bien. Estás despierto —una voz rasposa y con un pesado acento habló desde el otro lado de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado, y Yuuri se giró para encontrarse con una de los médicos de la pista de patinaje parada junto a él. Contrayéndose por el dolor, Yuuri se sentó completamente, levantando una mano para comprobar gentilmente la contusión que se estaba formado a un lado de su cabeza.

Podía recordar el choque, podía recordar el impacto de su cabeza contra el hielo y el dolor que eso había esparcido por todo su cráneo. También recordaba haberse desmayado en la pista y eso hizo que una ola de mortificación creciera dentro de él. ¿Cuántas personas habían visto su caída? ¿Cuántas personas lo habían visto ser cargado fuera de la pista como el idiota que era? Lesionado en práctica por su propia estupidez.

—Joven Katsuki, necesito que me mire por un momento.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, comprobando si el movimiento aún le provocaba dolor y  tratando deshacerse se la neblina que aún acechaba en los bordes de sus ojos. Luego regresó su enfoque a la doctora. La mujer sonrió, obviamente tratando de tranquilizarlo, y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo.

—Joven Katsuki, acaba de pasar por una muy fea colisión. Solo necesitamos repasar un par de cosas con usted para estar seguros de que se encuentra realmente bien ¿de acuerdo?

Yuuri asintió silenciosamente y la doctora sonrió, levantando uno de los dedos de su mano.

—Solo siga mi dedo con sus ojos, necesito asegurarme de que el golpe en su cabeza no sea peor de lo que originalmente pensábamos.

Yuuri obedeció, siguiendo el dedo sin mover su cabeza, aunque saltó hacia atrás ligeramente cuando la mujer alumbró dentro de sus ojos con una brillante luz, observándolos brevemente.

—Eso es bueno —lo animó cuando finalmente hubo terminado—. No hay fractura o lesión grave en su cráneo, solo un mal golpe. Tus pupilas parecen responder normalmente y tus ojos rastrean los objetos delante de ellos, así que podemos descartar algo serio. Solo necesito hacerte unas pocas preguntas para asegurarme de que tu memoria está bien y entonces te dejare solo.

Yuuri asintió en aprobación, todavía sin ánimos para hablar. Aunque el mundo ya había dejado de girar y el dolor había menguado, este aún se encontraba muy presente. Un palpitante dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza que rehusaba marcharse.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la doctora, aun sonriendo para darle ánimo.

—Katsuki Yuuri —respondió, feliz de que las palabras saliendo de su boca sonaran relativamente normales.

—Y ¿Qué edad tiene joven Katsuki?

—Veintiuno.

— ¿Dónde vive?

—Detroit. Pero nací en Hasetsu, Japón.

—Bien —la doctora escribió una pequeña nota en la tabla que estaba sosteniendo, seguido de un pequeño giro de su muñeca que parecía formar un “visto”.  

— ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los miembros de su familia?

—Mi mamá se llama Hiroko y mi papá es Toshiya. El nombre de mi hermana es Mari y mi perro se llama Vicchan.

Con un rápido movimiento, Yuuri posó sus ojos sobre la lejana y silenciosa figura que se hallaba parada al lado opuesto de la cama, observando a la doctora con mucha atención. Si Viktor había reconocido el nombre entonces no se notaba, y Yuuri estaba agradecido por ello. No había manera de poder explicárselo si Viktor sacaba el tema a relucir.

—Correcto —la doctora hizo una nota final en su tabla y levantó su mirada para observar a Yuuri, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente—. Parece que no hay ninguna lesión seria o permanente, pero necesito explicarte un par de cosas que necesitas evitar para que no hayan feos efectos secundarios.

Yuuri suprimió el sonido de la voz de la mujer, asintiendo en los momentos correctos, pero demasiado ocupado tratando de echarle un vistazo a Viktor sin ser atrapado.

Había sido Viktor contra quien se había chocado. En medio del caos del momento apenas había podido registrarlo, pero el lado consciente de su mente había hecho la conexión. Los destellos de color que permanecían en su memoria coincidían con la chaqueta que Viktor había estado usando mientras se deslizaba por la pista de hielo.

Viktor estaba parado junto a él, completamente quieto, cerniéndose junto a la cama y pareciendo prestar más atención a lo que la doctora decía que el propio Yuuri. La chaqueta y la parte superior de su traje habían sido retiradas, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba en medio de la fría habitación. Débilmente, Yuuri pudo distinguir los moretones que empezaban a formarse en su piel y florecían alrededor de su pecho. Ligeras marcas que seguro se tornarían en feos tonos de verde y amarillo conforme pasaran los días. Una vaga prueba de su colisión.

Afortunadamente, los moretones parecían ser el único daño mayor en el cuerpo de Viktor. Yuuri recordaba muy vagamente a Viktor arrodillado después de la colisión, derribado pero aun erguido y, mayormente, ileso. Debió ser el quien corrió hacia Yuuri antes de que este perdiera la conciencia. Ninguno de los médicos hubiera podido llegar hasta él tan rápido.

Yuuri quería odiar a Viktor por lo que había pasado. Quería gritar y reclamarle al ruso por el choque que había dejado a Yuuri sintiéndose enfermo, mareado e inseguro de ser capaz de levantarse, mucho menos de patinar. Pero no podía.

No había sido culpa de Viktor. Sí, tal vez el ruso debió prestar más atención a los patinadores a su alrededor mientras estaba en la pista, pero Viktor había estado haciendo su propia rutina y era su música la que estaba sonando, algo que Yuuri había notado mientras practicaban alrededor del otro. Eso le daba a Viktor una ventaja implícita sobre los otros patinadores como Yuuri, quienes solo estaban practicando sus saltos, y por lo tanto tenía más libertad para ejecutar sus movimientos. Había sido Yuuri quien había estado distraído. Había sido Yuuri quien no había estado prestando atención, quien no se había percatado del peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Había muchas cosas en su vida de las Yuuri podía culpar a Viktor. Pero este accidente no era una de ellas. Los accidentes pasaban, especialmente en deportes de alto riesgo como el patinaje donde había múltiples personas sobre el hielo al mismo tiempo, todas moviéndose a gran velocidad con frecuentes y repentinos cambios de dirección. Haberse chocado contra el otro había sido error de ambos, con Yuuri llevándose la mayor parte de la culpa, y no sería justo odiar a Viktor por algo que había estado, mayormente, fuera de su control.

Yuuri no culpaba a Viktor, pero no estaba seguro de si Viktor sabía eso. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de si Viktor lo culpaba a él por el incidente, si Viktor estaba enojado con él por arruinar su calentamiento. Viktor podía no estar ni de cerca tan lastimado como Yuuri, pero el choque aún había dejado su marca en él.

Eventualmente, la doctora terminó de hablar y se marchó, dejándolos solos. Viktor se giró hacia él inmediatamente y Yuuri se preparó mentalmente para ser regañado por su incompetencia en el hielo.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —exhaló Viktor y los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron en shock ante lo dicho por el ruso. No había estado esperando eso para nada.

—Me asusté tanto cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado —. Continuó Viktor, completamente inconsciente de la sorpresa de Yuuri ante sus palabras. —Lo siento mucho Yuuri. No te vi y no me pude detener a tiempo, realmente no fue mi intención…

—Está bien —lo cortó Yuuri antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, sintiendo un caliente rubor subir por sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza—. Fue mi culpa. No estaba prestando mucha atención hacia a donde iba.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzado de tener que admitir sus propias faltas ante Viktor, pero el ruso lo detuvo con su mano. Impidiéndole a Yuuri tomar toda la responsabilidad.

—Fue mi culpa también —dijo Viktor—. No estaba observando correctamente lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, no me percaté de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Honestamente, no era mi intención que salieras lastimado.

—Lo sé —respondió Yuuri, sorprendido. La idea del sabotaje ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, no con la preocupada expresión que había visto en el rostro de Viktor cuando despertó. Y ahora que Viktor lo había mencionado Yuuri podía notar la honestidad en el rostro del hombre, la súplica por que creyera en él. Viktor podría ser muchas cosas, pero era un buen patinador y nunca jugaba sucio. Sin importar que otra cosa hubiera hecho, el ruso siempre patinaba – y ganaba - limpiamente.  

Viktor lucía aliviado ante la declaración de Yuuri, y pareció prepararse para decir algo más cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los interrumpió.

Yakov estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados y su expresión estoica.

—Vitya—lo llamó, un fuerte tinte de advertencia en su voz—, es tu turno de patinar. Regresa a la pista.

Viktor se giró para ver a Yuuri una vez más y Yuuri pudo ver la vacilación en su mirada, pero otra llamada de su entrenador hizo que finalmente se diera la vuelta para alejarse. Agarrando la parte superior de su traje de sobre la silla en la que se encontraba y poniéndosela de vuelta fácilmente.

Cuando estuvo listo para irse se dirigió hacia la puerta, lanzándole una última y preocupada mirada por sobre su hombro. Yuuri le sonrió torpemente, tratando de asegurarle al otro patinador que él estaba bien. No estaba muy seguro de porque Viktor estaba tan preocupado por su salud, probablemente quería asegurarse de que su imagen pública no se viera manchada por haberle provocado una lesión seria a otro patinador, pero quería tranquilizar al ruso de todos modos.

Viktor había parecido honestamente preocupado cuando se aseguró de que Yuuri estuviera bien, y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por disiparlo, Yuuri pudo sentir el pequeño florecimiento de un  cálido sentimiento en su pecho ante ese pensamiento.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Unos minutos después de que Viktor se marchara, Celestino entro a la habitación, llevando un vaso con agua en una mano y café en la otra. Al ver a Yuuri sentado en la cama, el hombre mayor sonrió cálidamente.

—Me dijeron que habías despertado —exclamó, caminando por la habitación hasta el lugar donde Yuuri se encontraba sentado para extenderle el vaso con agua—. Por supuesto, justo sucede en el momento que decido dejar la habitación.

Yuuri se forzó a devolverle la sonrisa, esperando no haber preocupado demasiado a Celestino. El hombre actuaba jovial, pero Yuuri podía ver la profunda preocupación que se escondía detrás de sus ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró, aún lleno de vergüenza por lo que había sucedido.

—Está bien Yuuri —Celestino se sentó en la cama junto a él, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Yuuri no que sintiera que actuaba como su madre, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que el gesto fuera reconfortante—. A todos nos pasa a veces, incluso a los mejores. Ahora, ¿qué te dijo la doctora?

Rápidamente, Yuuri le dio un resumen de su condición y de las instrucciones que había recibido. Compresas frías para los moretones, analgésicos, descanso, no quedarse solo para asegurarse de que no empeoraría al día siguiente. Lo usual. Celestino escuchó cuidadosamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y levantarse de su lugar.

—Muy bien —dijo una vez que Yuuri hubo terminado de hablar—, si esperas aquí llamaré un taxi para que nos venga a recoger y nos lleve de regreso al hotel. Tú puedes descansar, te traeré unos analgésicos cuando vuelva.

—De regreso al…espera ¡Celestino, no! —Yuuri se levantó de un salto, arrepintiéndose de la acción inmediatamente al sentir la habitación dar vueltas a su alrededor ante el movimiento—. No puedo regresar todavía. Ni siquiera he patinado aún.

Celestino observó a Yuuri incrédulamente, pero el muchacho le mantuvo la mirada, firme en su decisión. Sí, se había lastimado, pero eso no era excusa para renunciar. Había patinado con lesiones antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

—Yuuri, apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie —la voz de Celestino sonaba inusualmente gentil en medio de la silenciosa habitación—. La doctora te dijo que descansaras. ¿Cómo esperas patinar en la condición en la que te encuentras?

—Encontraré la manera.

Yuuri estaba determinado. No dejaría que un estúpido error arruinara su oportunidad para obtener el oro. Su presentación del programa libre tenía mucho en juego. Estaba al tope de la tabla de posiciones del programa corto, si ganaba sería el Campeón Mundial actual por dos años consecutivos. Después del Grand Prix hace unos meses, tenía mucho que probarle al mundo y no dejaría ir esta oportunidad por nada.

—Yuuri…—empezó a protestar Celestino pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza, forzándose a no prestar atención al mareo que vino con ese movimiento.

—No Celestino. Tengo que hacer esto. ¡Tengo que! Por favor.

Luciendo ligeramente apesadumbrado, Celestino suspiró, cerrando sus ojos en signo de derrota.

—No importa lo mucho que quiera hacerlo, realmente no puedo detenerte. Pero Yuuri, te lo estoy advirtiendo, no lo hagas. No estás en condición de patinar. Necesitas descansar. Déjalo pasar, solo esta vez.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —las palabras habían sonado muy suaves, casi como un susurro, pero Celestino pudo escucharlas perfectamente. Siguió a Yuuri fuera de la habitación, moviéndose alrededor del patinador como si esperara que se cayera de nuevo, pero Yuuri se forzó a mantener el equilibrio.

Tenía una medalla que ganar.

 

* * *

 

 

  

Todo fue un total desastre.

Desde el momento en que la música comenzó, Yuuri sabía que ya había perdido. A pesar de que el dolor había amenorado y su equilibrio había empezado a volver, aún no fue capaz de enfocarse en la afilada intensidad que sabía que necesitaba para poder ganar. Cada vez que giraba todo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y a penas y podía recordar los movimientos que debía hacer, mucho menos realizarlos correctamente. Mientras realizaba las piruetas creyó que iba a vomitar, y se tropezaba al terminar cada una de ellas.

Los saltos fueron lo peor. Quads convirtiéndose en dobles, triples en singles. Yuuri apenas y podía equilibrarse en un pie, mucho menos pudo evitar caerse al aterrizar. Cuando estaba llegando casi al final de la rutina, Yuuri solo rezaba por que terminara de una vez.

En el “kiss and cry” Celestino paso un brazo alrededor de él, masajeando su hombro suavemente y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para reconfortar a Yuuri.

No funcionó. Cuando al fin salieron las puntuaciones Yuuri pudo sentir el ardiente picor de las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos, caminos de una humedad salada se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin importar cuanto tratara de pelear contra ellos. No fue ninguna sorpresa que cayera justo al final de la tabla de puntaciones, llegando más al fondo de lo que jamás había estado y con el puntaje más bajo de su carrera como senior.

Alejando su rostro de las cámaras, Yuuri limpió sus ojos furiosamente, dispuesto a parar de llorar. No quería que las personas lo vieran así, especialmente no los que lo observaban desde arriba en las gradas, mucho menos los que lo observaban desde el otro lado del mundo. Pero aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas, nada pudo impedir la salida de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, o el silencioso sollozo que hacía temblar sus hombros al sentir la derrota cruzando a través de él.

Simplemente quería irse.

  

* * *

 

  

** Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri Envueltos En Un Severo Choque Durante el Calentamiento del Campeonato Mundial **

Temprano el día de hoy, los patinadores de élite Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri, estuvieron envueltos en una gran colisión durante el calentamiento, la cual dejó a Nikiforov bastante golpeado pero mayormente ileso, y Katsuki con una significativa lesión en la cabeza que desencadenó…

Click para leer mas

 

Comentarios:

 

**KatsNiko  · hace 9m**

Pueden imaginar odiar tanto alguien que serías capaz de sabotearlo de esta forma!????

 

  **Babs28 · hace 8m**

Esa fue una jugada tan sucia por parte de Nikiforov que ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo. Fue muy valiente de parte de Katsuki levantarse y patinar incluso después de lo que pasó. Mi corazón se rompía cada vez que lo veía caer. Espero que Nikiforov se sienta avergonzado por lo que hizo.

  

**fanwithafan  · hace 6m**

Estas bromeando??? Por supuesto que no fue intencional! ¿¿¡que carajos!??

 

 

**LadyNiki  · hace 5m**

 Se puede ver claramente en el video en cámara lenta que fue un total accidente. Osea, ninguno de ellos estaba prestando la atención suficiente y Nikiforov también salió golpeado. Solo tuvo la suficiente suerte de que Katsuki golpeara su hombro y lo desequilibrara y así pudo aguantar su caída. Fue simple mala suerte que Katsuki se llevara el golpe en la cabeza (y que luego también impactó contra el hielo ¡auch!). No hubo ninguna mala intención allí, solo fue un accidente.

 

 

**spirktoenterprise  · hace 4m**

 

Además todos vimos lo asustado que estaba Viktor con lo que pasó! Lucía legítimamente devastado. Digo, puede que sean rivales y puede que no se agraden entre ellos o lo que sea, pero él nunca iría tan lejos como para sabotear a un compañero!

 

 

**Danni29 · hace 4m**

Sí, pero había cámaras por todos lados. Pudo haber estado fingiendo :v

 

 

**YuuriiiKat_suki · 2m ago**

 

No importa lo que digan, todos podemos darnos cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió. Digo…miren quien obtuvo la medalla después de todo…

 

_\+ Ver más cometarios_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri no quería quedarse para la ceremonia de premiación, pero luego de unas convincentes palabras por parte de Celestino se forzó a hacerlo, sabiendo que su entrenador estaba en lo correcto. Si no estaba por lo menos presente entonces sería catalogado como un mal perdedor, un mal deportista, incapaz de felicitar a otros por su victoria cuando no era él quien estaba en la cima del podio. Tenía que pararse y observar, con una expresión vacía en su rostro, como otros eran premiados con medallas. No había forma de que fuera capaz de forzar una sonrisa.

Escapó tan pronto como las cámaras se apagaron, caminando rápidamente hacia el área reservada solo para los patinadores con la intención de recoger sus pertenencias. Estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando un grito lo detuvo, el sonido de su nombre haciendo eco a través de la habitación.

Viktor estaba parado enfrente de él, su medalla parecía haber sido metida apresuradamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y su rostro se encontraba sonrojado, como si hubiera corrido todo el camino desde el podio para encontrarse con Yuuri.

— ¿Qué quieres? —soltó Yuuri, sabiendo que sus palabras habían sonado directas y groseras, pero a penas y le importaba. Después de perder contra Viktor una vez más a penas y podía mirarlo a los ojos, mucho menos hablar con él. Solo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Viktor se detuvo en seco ante sus palabras, lamió sus labios nerviosamente y metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, como si tratara de esconder la medalla que había en ellos.

—Ah…Yo…ah…realmente siento lo que sucedió Yuuri —le dijo Viktor, tartamudeando un poco sobre sus palabras.

—Lo sé —Yuuri pasó una mano sobre su cara, esperando que el gesto pudiera esconder su expresión de la mirada del ruso.

Aún había un profundo y arraigado resentimiento clavándose en su pecho ante la visión de Viktor, ante la visión de la medalla que el ruso había ganado con tanta facilidad mientras que Yuuri había fallado tan dramáticamente.  Pero Viktor no merecía sus ásperas palabras. Después de todo, lo que había sucedido en la práctica había sido más culpa de Yuuri que de Viktor, y no era como si el ruso hubiera salido del incidente completamente ileso. Fue solo un golpe de mala suerte que Yuuri se llevara la peor parte del accidente mientras que Viktor había salido con nada más que unos feos moretones.

— ¿Puedo compensártelo de alguna forma? —Insistió Viktor. Yuuri solo quería que el ruso se marchara para así poder auto compadecerse en soledad. La oferta le parecía superficial y sin sentido, no había nada que Viktor le pudiera ofrecer que ayudara a Yuuri a sentirse mejor, a menos que por años hubiera estado escondiendo la secreta habilidad de regresar en el tiempo.

— ¿Como? —Prefirió preguntar, esperando que la pregunta hiciera que Viktor se diera cuenta de lo poco que en realidad podía hacer por él. De que lo mejor sería dejar a Yuuri solo y que regresaran a ser rivales la próxima vez que se vieran, en lugar de tratar de ser amable con él solo porque se sentía culpable.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a cenar?

— ¿Qué? —de golpe, Yuuri regresó su mirada al rostro de Viktor. El ruso se sonrojó ligeramente pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—Para disculparme. Por lo que pasó. ¿Te podría invitar a comer algo?

—Ya te lo dije, no fue tu culpa.

— ¿Eso es un “no”?

El ceño de Yuuri se frunció, tratando de procesar lo que Viktor estaba diciendo. Para alguien que actuaba meramente por culpa sí que estaba siendo insistente, incluso las demás personas en la habitación habían empezado a notarlo. No había forma de que Yuuri pudiera rechazarlo sin parecer grosero o malagradecido, y lo último que necesitaba era más de una mala reputación. Tendría que aceptar, sin importar lo mucho que deseara declinar la oferta y arrastrarse hasta su cama para quedarse allí.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes, ignorando el alivio en el rostro de Viktor— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

  

* * *

 

 

Esa noche, de regreso en la habitación del hotel, Yuuri se encontraba parado en nada más que ropa interior mientras observaba su guardarropa e intentaba no entrar en pánico.

Viktor había sugerido que fueran a un pequeño restaurante local que se encontraba solo a unas calles del hotel donde se estaban quedando. Por lo que Yuuri sabía, no era un lugar en el que se debiera llevar un traje, pero no quería arriesgarse a lucir demasiado casual a lado de Viktor si el ruso se vestía correctamente para la ocasión.

No que fuera a hacerlo. No era como si estuvieran haciendo algo importante después de todo. Varios patinadores se reunían todo el tiempo para comer luego de una competencia. Yuuri lo hacía con Phichit de forma regular y por las redes sociales sabía que Viktor hacía lo mismo con Chris ocasionalmente. La única diferencia era que él y Viktor no eran realmente amigos, estaban muy lejos de serlo. Este solo era un extraño ritual para que la conciencia de Viktor se tranquilizara.

Finalmente, luego de haberlo meditado por horas, Yuuri había descifrado el por qué Viktor parecía tan preocupado por su lesión. Después de todo, ¿No había estado el igual de preocupado cuando Viktor se lastimó unas temporadas atrás? Era natural reaccionar de esa manera cuando otro patinador tenía un accidente en el hielo, eso les recordaba a todos las consecuencias que podría acarrear un error de cálculo. Y además, cuando Viktor se había lesionado, Yuuri había estado preocupado porque patinar nunca sería lo mismo si no competía contra Viktor. Las rivalidades solo funcionaban si ambos patinadores podían competir, y así como a Yuuri le había desagradado que Viktor estuviera fuera de competencia, así mismo debía sentirse Viktor con respecto a él.

A pesar de su fracaso, Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente orgulloso de haber causado cierta impresión en Viktor después de todo.

Rindiéndose ante el dilema de su ropa, Yuuri agarró el primer par de pantalones que pudo hallar, poniéndoselos encina y deslizando sobre sus hombros una de las camisas semi-formales que poseía. ¿A quién le importaba lo que usara de todas formas? A él no, y ciertamente a Viktor tampoco.

A no ser que…

De repente, Yuuri se sintió inseguro de nuevo. Tal vez debería cambiarse y usar algo que luciera mejor. Viktor podía haber dicho que la cena era su modo de disculparse, pero era posible que tuviera otras intenciones. Después de todo ellos ya se habían acostado dos veces, ambas después de dos grandes competiciones en las que habían patinado contra el otro. La primera vez podía adjudicarse como un error cometido en el calor de la pasión,  pero una segunda vez había sido inmiscuirse en territorio desconocido.

Viktor podría estar usando la cena como excusa para acostarse con él de nuevo y Yuuri no estaba muy seguro de si sería capaz de rehusarse o no. Lo que hacía que la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Viktor fuera mucho menos aconsejable de lo que había sido originalmente.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Yuuri forzó esos pensamientos a salir de su cabeza. Estaba sobre-analizando las cosas. La noche se pasaría entre la comida y una pequeña e incómoda charla para calmar la conciencia de Viktor y entonces, cuando la próxima temporada comenzara, podrían regresar odiarse mutuamente. Eso era todo.

Desechando una corbata bajo la impresión de que sería demasiado excesiva, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello y lo dejó caer plano sobre su frente por esta vez. Demasiado tarde se preguntó si tal vez debió peinarlo para atrás a semejanza del estilo que usaba cuando patinaba y si también debió quitarse las gafas, pero ya era demasiado tarde  para cambiar de opinión.

Una vez que consideró que se veía lo suficientemente aceptable como para presentarse en público, Yuuri hizo su camino para salir del hotel y bajar por la calle con el suave brillo de la noche iluminando su camino, llegando a vislumbrar el restaurant solo unos cuantos minutos después. Era más elegante de lo que había esperado, pero no lo suficiente como para que su apariencia lo hiciera parecer fuera de lugar.

Deslizándose por la puerta, Yuuri miró a su alrededor, encontrando a Viktor casi inmediatamente. El ruso estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la esquina, ligeramente alejadas del resto del restaurant. Al ver que Yuuri se acercaba le hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando el asiento frente a él con una sonrisa.

—Veo que encontraste el lugar ¿no tuviste ningún problema? —preguntó Viktor, usando sus dedos para crear un rítmico y ligero golpe sobre la mesa.

—Ah...no —respondió Yuuri fríamente, deseando estar en cualquier lugar excepto en ese. Era incomodo, incluso más incómodo de lo que había predicho. No podía pensar en nada de lo que pudiera hablar con Viktor. Nada apropiado al menos.

 _“Así que, a pesar de no poder culparte por mi derrota, aún puedo estar resentido contigo por ello. Y solamente estoy aquí porque no pude encontrar una buena razón para decir que no.”_  Esa era una opción. O tal vez decir _“¿Recuerdas que nos hemos acostado un par de veces?  Bueno, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello y a pesar de que te odio no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.”_ O incluso algo mejor como “ _Rompiste mi corazón cuando ambos éramos unos niños y te he odiado desde entonces, pero tú no lo recuerdas. Y ahora, cada vez que te miro me acuerdo de ello, pero no te lo he dicho porque nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado y tampoco sé si este es el momento adecuado para ello.”_

Pero no era exactamente el tipo de conversación que quería empezar justo en medio de un concurrido restaurante. Aún se encontraba sentido por su derrota, así que solo quería comer y marcharse lo más pronto posible.

La corta conversación se desvaneció dentro de un incómodo silencio por lo que Yuuri optó por sostener el menú, escondiendo su cara detrás del libro mientras pretendía leer. Cuando el camarero llegó unos minutos después Yuuri le dio su orden sin pensar, no prestando atención alguna a lo que había escogido. Viktor hizo su elección también y ordenó vino para acompañar la comida, dándole una mirada interrogante a Yuuri mientras lo hacía. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Yuuri declinó la oferta. Ya había comprobado que era propenso a tomar malas decisiones cuando estaba cerca de Viktor y lo último que necesitaba era alcohol en su sistema para empeorar la situación.  

Afortunadamente, la comida llegó pronto. El tiempo que pasó entre tanto había sido llenado con una amable charla que resultó incomoda y casi dolorosa, ambas partes intentado probar suerte al romper el hielo sin querer ahondar en temas más profundos.

Cuando la comida fue puesta frente a él, Yuuri inhaló el olor profundamente. Dejando que sus ojos cerraran ante el exquisito aroma. Olía maravillosamente y empezó a degustar el platillo inmediatamente, agradecido de tener algo que los distrajera de la conversación. El platillo que había escogido era suave y cremoso, las pequeñas piezas de cerdo le daban un sabor extra al arroz y salchicha rodeándolo.

Viktor lo observó comer con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

— ¿Buena comida? —preguntó, y Yuuri asintió con la boca llena, toda la incomodidad anterior siendo momentáneamente olvidada.

—Me recuerda a la comida que mi madre solía hacer para mí cuando aún vivía en Japón —murmuró, aún encantado con el sabor de la comida—. No es tan bueno como lo que hace ella pero igual me la recuerda un poco.

— ¿Qué tipo de platillo solía hacer? —Viktor se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante, enganchándose con el tema de la conversación rápidamente.

—Un montón de cosas deliciosas. Principalmente platos tradicionales. Mi familia dirige un negocio de aguas termales y la mayoría de los huéspedes piden comer cosas auténticas ¿sabes?  Pero mi favorito solía ser el katsudon. Nadie podía prepararlo como ella lo hacía.

Viktor inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, preguntando silenciosamente, y Yuuri se percató de que había soltado una palabra desconocida para el ruso.

—Katsudon —repitió Yuuri, tratando de pensar en una mejor forma de describirlo—. Es un tazón de cerdo, cerdo con arroz y huevos y ese tipo de cosas. Solía comerlo bastante, pero ya no más. He probado con algunos lugares en Detroit pero nunca sabe igual.

—Conozco el sentimiento —había reído Viktor, mordiendo su comida con cuidado y tragando rápidamente—. Cuando empecé a competir internacionalmente solía probar el borscht de los restaurantes extranjeros luego de las competencias, para sentirme un poco como en casa. Pero nunca fue lo mismo.

— ¿Has intentado prepararlo por ti mismo? —preguntó Yuuri, recordando sus propios semi-exitosos intentos de recrear el katsudon de su madre en la cocina que compartía con Phichit, intentos que usualmente terminaban en un gran desastre y con Phichit robando trozos de comida del sartén antes de que estuviera listo.

Viktor se rio de nuevo, su risa sonando ligera en medio del barullo del restaurant.

—No —respondió, sonriendo un poco culpable—, soy un terrible cocinero. Usualmente como fuera cuando no estoy en casa, o pido servicio a la habitación si estoy demasiado cansado. Probablemente terminaría envenenándome a mí mismo antes de una competencia si lo hiciera. Solo lo como cuando estoy de regreso en Rusia, como un tipo de celebración por haber logrado pasar otra temporada.

—Cuando aún vivía en Japón, solía hacer algo similar con el katsudon. No me permitía comerlo a menos que hubiera ganado una competencia.

Las palabras de Yuuri se empezaron a apagar y bajó su mirada de regreso a su comida, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado ese día lo golpeó con fuerza repentinamente. Al darse cuenta de su cambio de ánimos la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Viktor, cambiando su expresión instantáneamente.

—Yuuri, acerca de lo que paso hoy… —quiso decir el ruso pero Yuuri lo cortó, no queriendo escuchar.

—Ya pasó. No tiene sentido hablar de ello. Me humillé a mí mismo en frente de todo el mundo y preferiría olvidarlo si no te importa.

—Yuuri... —la voz de Viktor sanaba suave y vacilante—, no creo que nadie lo considere como una humillación. Las personas dicen que fuiste muy valiente por salir a patinar después de lo que pasó. Estúpido, pero valiente.

Sorprendido ante las palabras del ruso, Yuuri alzó la mirada de nuevo. Había un tono juguetón en la voz de Viktor que nunca antes había escuchado, y una sorprendente ausencia de malicia en su mirar.

—Sí, bueno… —tartamudeó Yuuri, no muy seguro de cómo responder—. Fue vergonzoso —soltó finalmente, decidiendo ignorar el comentario del ruso  por el momento—. Probablemente fue la peor presentación que un patinador haya hecho dentro o fuera de competencia.

—Oh, no —dijo Viktor, sonriendo una vez más con los ojos iluminados—. Esa no fue la peor presentación que un patinador haya hecho dentro o fuera de competencia y te lo digo por experiencia propia. Créeme Yuuri, yo lo he hecho incluso peor muchas veces.

Yuuri prácticamente se atoró con el trozo de cerdo que estaba comiendo, agarrando su vaso con agua para ayudarse a tragar. Tratando de no salpicar demasiado.

— ¿Tú?  —preguntó incrédulo. Viktor era un patinador brillante, el mejor del mundo. Decir que se había avergonzado a sí mismo en peores formas que Yuuri era casi tan gracioso como inconcebible.

Al darse cuenta de que Viktor debía estar hablando de aquella única falla con su cuádruple lutz, donde había lastimado su pierna siendo relegado a la banca por toda una temporada, Yuuri protestó ante la comparación: —Fallar una vez en competencia no cuenta.

—No estoy hablando de esa vez —le dijo Viktor, sus ojos brillando de alegría bajo las brillantes luces del restaurante—. Te digo que en serio he patinado mucho peor de lo que tú lo hiciste el día de hoy Yuuri.

Levantando una ceja, Yuuri permitió que Viktor continuara, aún indignado pero intrigado por oír el resto de la historia.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis, justo después de haber ganado el Campeonato Mundial por primera vez, me dejé llevar un poco por mi victoria y terminé bebiendo demasiado en una fiesta unos días después de la competencia. Tenía entrenamiento al día siguiente y Yakov tuvo que literalmente arrastrarme fuera de mi cama para practicar en la mañana. Me forzó a ponerme los patines y salir al hielo, a pesar de lo mal que me sentía. Esa era la primera vez que estaba realmente borracho y apenas podía pararme en el hielo, mucho menos patinar.

Yuuri sonrió ante las imágenes mentales que el relato de Viktor le brindaba y el ruso continuó hablando, alentado.

—Era como un bebe ciervo sobre el hielo. Mis piernas continuaban resbalándose y todos mis compañeros de pista se reían desde la banca. Pero Yakov no me dejó ir, me forzó a quedarme durante toda la sesión de entrenamiento. Y como apenas podía permanecer de pie ya te imaginarás como terminaron mis intentos de saltar.

Yuuri soltó un bufido divertido ante la imagen mental, Viktor a los dieciséis, con el cabello aún largo y luciendo aún inocente, sufriendo de resaca y tropezándose con sus propios pies en el hielo. Desgarbado, divertido y tan humano.

—Entonces ¿la moraleja de esta historia es que aprendiste a no beber en exceso? —preguntó Yuuri, dándose cuenta de que su voz salió sorprendentemente ligera y juguetona.

—No —respondió Viktor, regresándole la sonrisa—. Solo aprendí a tolerar mejor el alcohol de modo que pudiera estar perfectamente bien durante la práctica del día siguiente.

Yuuri se rio, y el sonido lo sorprendió incluso a él. Un sonido tan honesto, puro y real que no podía creer que _Viktor Nikiforov_ hubiera conseguido hacerlo reír de esa forma.

De repente, la realidad de la situación lo golpeó de nuevo. Estaba sentado frente al hombre que había odiado durante años, no estaba aquí para divertirse. No estaba allí para reírse las historias que Viktor le contara o para observar la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban por la emoción. Estaba allí para cenar con él por cortesía y luego marcharse. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron platicando ya habían terminado de comer, lo cual significaba que ya era tiempo de irse.

Dejando sus palillos a un lado del tazón vacío, Yuuri se puso de pie repentinamente y Viktor se levantó con él. El ruido de sus sillas rechinando contra el suelo sonó en alto incluso en medio del barullo del restaurant.

—Ya es tiempo de que me vaya —le dijo Yuuri muy fríamente, desechando la risa anterior y tratando de recolocarse la máscara de frío desinterés que había llevado al inicio de la noche—. Mi vuelo sale mañana temprano.

—Oh, por supuesto —el rostro de Viktor pareció decaer un poco pero siguió a Yuuri de todas formas, deteniéndose brevemente para pagar la cuenta. Yuuri consideró insistir en pagar su parte, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Viktor se negaría por la misma que razón que había insistido en que cenaran en primer lugar, además no quería permanecer en el restaurante por más tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle. Las cálidas luces nocturnas habían desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedaba el áspero frío de la noche. Yuuri podía sentir el frío empezar a carcomer su piel así que aceleró el paso, llegando al hotel en cuestión de minutos.

Ambos se estaban quedando en el mismo edificio pero en pisos diferentes. Esperaron juntos por el ascensor mientras Yuuri repasaba los sucesos de la noche en su mente, inseguro de que decir. Objetivamente, sabía que Viktor había hecho todo esto solo para apaciguar su culpa por la derrota de Yuuri, pero Yuuri estaba bastante sorprendido de habérsela pasado tan bien. Después de todos esos años en los que durante sus encuentros Viktor le había demostrado ser el tipo de persona cruel y directa que decía lo que pensaba sin importarle el daño que eso les pudiera causar a otros, Yuuri nunca se podría haber imaginado que sería capaz de sentarse frente al ruso y tener una conversación placentera y divertida. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible, iba tan en contra de lo que Yuuri sabía de Viktor.

Pero a pesar de todo, la noche finalmente había llegado a su fin y Yuuri tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Aún tenía mucho que hacer para redimirse a sí mismo la próxima temporada, para ello necesitaba estar enfocado en derrotar a Viktor y no en como el sonido de su risa parecía iluminar la habitación.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron silenciosamente y ambos entraron al elevador, apretando los botones de sus respectivas plantas. Unos segundos después de que las puertas se cerraron, Viktor rompió el silencio.

— ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor, haciendo un pequeño gesto hacia la cabeza de Yuuri y al lugar donde Yuuri sabía que un feo moretón se encontraba en formación, el suvenir final de todos aquellos eventos desafortunados. 

—Sí —Yuuri se forzó a continuar mirando hacia delante, a no dirigir su mirada hacia el otro patinador —. Estoy compartiendo habitación con mi entrenador, Celestino. Prometió que me despertaría cada par de horas para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

—Okay. Eso es bueno.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió con el agudo sonido de una campana, revelando el corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Yuuri. Dio un paso fuera del ascensor, agradecido de poder alejarse de la pesada atmosfera. Pero en el último segundo se dio la vuelta, brindándole una última mirada al hombre delante de él.

Por un segundo se preguntó si debía invitarlo a su habitación. El ruso probablemente estaba esperando eso y estaría mintiéndose a sí mismo si no admitía que había una pequeña parte  de él que lo ansiaba con desesperación. Pero la parte más fuerte y racional lo contuvo. Estaba cansado, confundido y su cabeza había comenzado a doler, además no era el momento adecuado. No cuando repentinamente no era capaz de diferenciar la rabia que sentía hacia Viktor del cálido sentimiento que se expandió por su pecho al escucharlo reír.

Viktor no hizo ningún intento de seguirlo y Yuuri tomó eso como la confirmación de que nada iba a suceder aquella noche. Era lo mejor, se recordó a sí mismo.

Estaba a punto de girar para volver a su habitación cuando algo lo detuvo, algo escondido muy dentro de él que se negaba a marcharse tan repentinamente. Viktor aún lo observaba desde dentro del ascensor y en un arrebato inconsciente, Yuuri soltó lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

—Buenas noches Viktor —le dijo al otro hombre, y pudo notar como la expresión en el rostro de Viktor cambió. Como sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente, la forma en que sus labios se abrieron como si fuera a decir algo, pero las puertas del elevador se cerraron, llevándolo lejos.

Yuuri regresó a su habitación, deshaciéndose de sus ropas y deslizándose dentro del confort de su cama, intentando que el sueño se llevara todas las confusiones del día y devolviera todo a la normalidad en la mañana.

Fue solo cuando ya se encontraba a la deriva dentro de sus sueños que Yuuri se percató del por qué Viktor había lucido tan sorprendido cuando le había deseado buenas noches.

Fue la primera vez que – al menos directamente - Yuuri lo llamaba por su nombre.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Sally_Bate  @vodka_aunt · 10m**

 

Tengo que decirlo, estoy decepcionada de los resultados. Quería que Nikiforov ganara, pero no así #FSWC

 

 

**Yoshimosh  @Yoshimosh · 10m**

 

El choque fue algo completamente de otro mundo #FSWC

 

 

**Rita  @rita_37an56173ma · 9m**

 

Como es posible que Nikiforov saliera prácticamente ileso cuando Katsuki terminó completamente noqueado??? #FSWC

 

**KeKsuki· 9m**

 

 **@rita_37an56173ma** Simple mala suerte, así fue cómo #FSWC

 

 

**Hayleyuuri  @hayley1998 · 6m**

 

Katsuki Yuuri se encuentra aparentemente bien y no tendrá consecuencias permanentes como resultado de su lesión. <http://bbc.in/2hzKYc> #FSWC #GraciasDios

 

**Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 5m**

 

Ok no quiero cambiar el rumbo de la conversación ni nada, pero estoy segura de que acabo de ver a Nikiforov y Katsuki ¡¡¿¿¿saliendo juntos en una cita????!! #FSWC #Viktuuri

 

 

**Mrs-Nikiforov  @goldforviktuuri · 4m**

 

 **@Katsukidon** la foto, sino nunca pasó  :v

 

 

**Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 4m**

 

 **@goldforviktuuri** No tengo fotos porque estaba oscuro y solo estaba conduciendo cerca,  pero realmente los vi a través de la ventana del restaurant. Estoy como que 99.9% segura de que eran ellos.

 

 

**Sam K  @donttalkaboutskateclub · 3m**

 

 **@Katsukidon** Oh por favor. Osea, realmente acabas de ver al chico que fue saboteado en una cita con el que lo saboteó. Este tweet destila   **#desesperación**

 

 

**DodeD  @DavidDodds · 3m**

 

 **@Katsukidon** Seee, estoy muy seguro que 2 personas que se odian el uno otro no tienden a tener citas, idiota. Probablemente viste a unos tipos cualquiera, seamos realistas.

 

**Viktuurilove  @noticemeviktorsenpai · 1m**

 

 **@Katsukidon** VIKTUURI ES REAL LO SABIA Y NADIE PUEDE CONVENCERME DE LO CONTRARIO

 

**MaxiMillion  @Maxi000000 · 2m**

 

 **@Katsukidon @noticemeviktorsenpai** ustedes los shippers realmente necesitan detenerse. Es patético.

 

 

**Clara_M  @Katsukidon · 2m**

 

 **@Maxi000000** Viejo solo estoy diciendo lo que vi! No había necesidad de ser grosero.

 

 

**Canadian_Psycho @cannadianpsycho · 1m**

 

 **@Katsukidon** Eso sí que es tener una imaginación muy hiperactiva!

 

 

**NBC News  @NBCNews · 1m**

Vea nuestro reporte de la ahora infame colisión entre Nikiforov y Katsuki

 nbcnews.to/2ifBRl  #FSWC

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FSWC:
> 
> Figure Skating World Championships: Campeonato Mundial del Patinaje Artístico.
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Okay, okay. Hay mucho que decir en este cap, pero se resume en: "Yuuri coño!"  
> En serio, te amo con toda mi alma pero me provocas coger la lap y lanzarla contra la pared :'v
> 
> Muchas partes fueron muy dolorosas, la canción que patinó Viktor… Dio mio :'v  
> Dejé la letra por que no encontré un solo video subtitulado y es muy importante que la entendamos :'v  
> Estoy segura de que cuando vio que Yuuri salió a patinar aún lastimado casi se infarta el pobre ruso XD
> 
> Espero que les guste el cap. Hubieron una que otra cosita que no me cuadro mucho en la traducción pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tenerlo listo y que sea entendible :'v.  
> Mi meta es terminar la traducción antes de que el POV de Viktor se publique :'v
> 
> Si ven algún error me avisan porfa XD
> 
> Por cierto, eso que vieron alli arriba que parecian resumenes de fics?  
> Si lo eran XD  
> Fics "ficticios" existentes en el mundo de UMFBAHA acerca de los Yuuri y Viktor del universo este fic, los cuales son posteados en AO3 por los fans de los patinadores XD (fics en un fic. Inception LOL )
> 
> MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. A todos los que leyeron, comentaron, y dejaron kudos en este fic. Estoy segura de que a muchas casi les da un infarto o algún derrame nasal por el cap de la semana pasada XDD  
> Sé que siempre les recomiendo ir al blog de Reiya-san, pero en este momento podrían hacerse majors spoilers si van XD
> 
> De todos modos les dejo su [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) por si gustan ir igual solo a dejarle su comentario. Seria lindo si lo hicieran. :) 
> 
> Los comentarios y su opinión como lectores siempre son apreciados! :)  
> Siempre que sea su voluntad, por supuesto.  
> Especialmente por la autora. Si pueden tomarse el tiempo para opinar aquí y en el tumblr de Reiya-san sería perfecto. Pero cuidado con el spoiler XD  
> MUSICA USADA:
> 
> (1)Programa libre de Viktor: Sun and Moon - Miss Saigon Complete Symphonic Recording


	10. And The Best Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. Solo tienen que darle clic a la palabra subrayada.  
> Noo se van a arrepentir.  
> En esta ocasión les sugiero que lean las notas finales hasta el último. Es importante :)

* * *

 

 

Durante el siguiente Grand Prix Final, Yuuri se encontró estando mucho más consiente de la presencia de Viktor de lo que nunca lo había estado.

Yuuri se percató que sus ojos ahora parecían seguir a Viktor a donde quiera que este fuera, exactamente del mismo modo en que el ruso parecía siempre estarlo observando a él, y ni siquiera lo hacía conscientemente. Desearía poder excusarse diciendo que solamente estaba observando a la competencia, pero sabía muy dentro de sí que eso no era cierto. De algún modo, Viktor parecía más magnético de lo usual. Siempre había sido capaz de atraer las miradas de todos en la habitación solo con estar presente, y Yuuri repentinamente estaba sorprendido de también formar parte de ese grupo. Simplemente había algo en Viktor. Algo que te hacía no querer apartar la mirada.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba nada en realidad, y Yuuri se encontraba tan determinado a derrotar a Viktor como siempre. De sus observaciones, Yuuri había notado que Viktor estaba patinando tan perfectamente como siempre, pero sabía que él podía hacerlo incluso mejor. Había trabajado tan duro para el Campeonato Mundial el año pasado, solo para que una lesión se lo arrebatara todo. Era cierto que había sido su culpa, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Yuuri estaba seguro que de haber competido en perfectas condiciones hubiera sido capaz de arrebatarle el oro a Viktor una vez más, por lo que estaba  determinado a redimirse de aquella derrota.

Algo que incrementaba enormemente sus deseos y ansias de ganar, era el hecho de que por primera vez en años, Phichit había sido capaz de venir a verlo patinar. Su amigo también había competido en la Serie del Grand Prix, pero aunque había ganado el bronce en el Trophee de France orgullosamente, no había logrado puntuar lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a la final. Afortunadamente eso no parecía afectarlo, lo había hecho muy bien durante los “Cuatro Continentes” la temporada pasada, por lo que había demandado que le permitieran venir para poder ver a Yuuri competir en la final.

Celestino ya hace mucho tiempo que se había rendido en intentar separarlos durante la temporada de competencias, por lo que había permitido que Phichit viniera únicamente bajo el solemne juramento de que no distraería demasiado a Yuuri durante su práctica. Yuuri estaba definitivamente muy agradecido de tener a Phichit con él allí, pero entendía lo que su entrenador quería decir. Incluso después de haber logrado tanto, Yuuri aún no había ganado un solo título contra Viktor en el Grand Prix, y estaba desesperado por lograrlo. Celestino solo deseaba que sus estudiantes llegaran a explotar su máximo potencial, además sabía lo mucho que ganar ese título significaba para Yuuri.

Lo único malo de tener a Phichit a su lado durante la competencia, era la culpa que carcomía el estómago de Yuuri cada vez que recordaba que aún no le había dicho a Phichit lo que había pasado entre él y Viktor. Sabía que desde el inicio debió contarle todo a su amigo, pero por alguna razón no había podido hacerlo. Ellos lo compartían todo, esperanzas, sueños, miedos, incluso el apartamento en Detroit donde ambos vivían. Yuuri sabía que debió haberle contado a Phichit, que **debía** contarle a Phichit. Era solo que…no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Más que eso, en realidad no sabía que debería decir. Si se lo hubiera dicho a Phichit justo después del banquete que se dio al final del Campeonato mundial hace casi dos años, entonces hubiera sido más sencillo. Podía simplemente haberle explicado que había estado completamente intoxicado por el sabor de la victoria y que Viktor lo había desafiado tanto dentro como fuera del hielo. Que todo su enojo, frustración y la maldita atracción que sentía hacia el otro hombre, habían finalmente explotado. Podía explicarle que era algo mutuo, dos personas con muto odio y frustración finalmente desahogando sus emociones sobre el otro en un modo que, si bien era inesperado, no era tan difícil de comprender.

Pero a estas alturas ya no era tan simple.

La primera vez, todo había estado claro para Yuuri.  Entendía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo y entendía sus sentimientos a la perfección. Sin embargo, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Después de su derrota en el Grand Prix Final del año pasado, había buscado a Viktor de nuevo. Molesto, enojado y desesperado. Notando por primera vez lo mucho que deseaba a Viktor, lo mucho que anhelaba tener la atención del ruso puesta únicamente en él. Yuuri siempre había estado desesperado por probarse a sí mismo ante el mundo, lo había estado por muchos años. Un deseo que derivaba del desprecio proveniente del patinador ruso tantos años atrás, un deseo que solo se había acrecentado con cada derrota, con cada pérdida. Yuuri siempre supo que él en realidad no era nada especial, supo que había fallado en probar su propia valía y en capturar la atención de Viktor en el hielo tan pronto como había perdido la medalla de oro, pero había encontrado otra manera de mantener los ojos de Viktor sobre sí. Había tratado de recrear los sentimientos de su primera vez juntos porque, por una razón a la que no podía encontrar justificación ni siquiera para él mismo, quería la atención de Viktor. Quería que Viktor lo viera a él y solo a él. Liberar sus emociones para alejar los sentimientos de fracaso y derrota, y probar su valía delante del ruso en una manera que no había podido conseguir en el hielo.

Había sido un error, un error derivado de su estado emocional, pero uno que Yuuri no podía olvidar. Después de la segunda vez, ya no podía continuar diciendo que había sido un simple accidente, algo que ocurriría una sola vez, algo que en realidad no deseaba. Yuuri deseaba a Viktor, y se deleitaba en la sensación de saberse deseado por el ruso incluso si era solo por una fracción de segundo durante la oscuridad de la noche y tras puertas cerradas, antes de que ambos tuvieran que ser empujados de vuelta a la realidad.

Pero también estaba ese otro incidente. Eso que pasó después del choque, cuando la culpa de Viktor lo había llevado a comportarse amable con Yuuri por pura lástima. El odio que Yuuri sentía por Viktor siempre había estado tan claro como el agua, algo que podía entender fácilmente y usar a su favor. Pero Viktor había sido amable. Aún si había sido o no motivado por la culpa, sin importar la nula sinceridad en su acto o que fuera una simple fachada, Viktor aún había sido amable con él. Lo había hecho sonreír, reír, y compartir historias de su vida cotidiana. Para Yuuri, las cosas ya no estaban tan claras como antes.

Por lo que ahora, Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo contárselo a Phichit. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle el enredado desastre de emociones que ahora habitaban dentro de él. Aún odiaba a Viktor, por supuesto que lo hacía, aún quería derrotarlo a toda costa. Pero su traidor corazón palpitaba a un nuevo ritmo dentro de su pecho, uno que Yuuri no podía entender y mucho menos explicar, ni siquiera a su querido amigo.

Pero tendría que contarle todo a Phichit, sin importar lo duro que fuera para él hacerlo. Lo mínimo que su amigo merecía, era saber la verdad de lo que había pasado.

 _«Después de la competencia»_ se prometió a sí mismo. _«Cuando no me encuentre tan estresado y pueda pensar claramente en lo que voy a decir. Después de la competencia. En ese momento se lo diré»._

A pesar de sus sentimientos de culpa, el tener a Phichit allí ayudaba a calmar sus nervios inmensamente, y Phichit, después de tantos años de conocer a Yuuri, se mantenía a su lado sin cuestionarlo. Yuuri había protestado diciéndole que no tenía que sacrificar tanto de su tiempo para observar sus aburridas e infinitas prácticas, cuando Yuuri sabía lo mucho que Phichit amaba hacer turismo en cada nuevo país que visitaban, pero Phichit había insistido en que no le importaba y que prefería quedarse junto a él.

Cuando el día de la presentación del programa corto finalmente llegó, el saber que tendría tanto a Phichit como a Celestino apoyándolo desde las gradas, había reforzado la confianza de Yuuri diez veces más. Yuuri había flotado a través de su rutina, quedando una milésima de punto por debajo de su mejor marca personal para el deleite de la multitud y para alegría tanto de su amigo como de su entrenador, quienes estaban sentados en las gradas. Después de la victoria de ese día, todos fueron a comer para celebrar. Yuuri repentinamente recordó aquella fatídica competencia hace tantos años cuya situación había sido angustiosamente similar a la actual. Ganar en el programa corto, celebrar junto a Phichit y Celestino esa noche, para luego ser derrotado por un punto en el programa libre al día siguiente. De todas sus derrotas, esa se destacaba como particularmente dolorosa dentro de su mente, y tuvo que luchar por mantenerse calmado. La historia no se repetiría. Yuuri no permitiría que se repita.

Esa determinación lo acompañó durante toda la práctica al día siguiente, y la llevó consigo hasta la presentación final. Como normalmente sucedía, las dos presentaciones finales eran la suya y la de Viktor, siendo Yuuri el último en salir al hielo. Yuuri había observado el programa corto de Viktor el día anterior, y se había maravillado con la presentación del ruso, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ver el programa libre del mismo. Esta vez, tuvo que dedicar su tiempo a realizar los ejercicios de calentamiento que Celestino le había impuesto, antes de por fin poder dirigirse a la pista para patinar por última vez.

Pudo escuchar un aplauso a través de las pesadas capas de concreto que lo separaban de las gradas, junto con el sonido de pies golpeando el piso y los gritos de la multitud que apoyaba a Viktor mientras hacía su rutina. Yuuri trató de no prestarles atención. El enfoque era esencial, por lo que tenía que enfocarse en él y nadie más.

Mantuvo ese enfoque aún a través de sus nervios constantemente en crecimiento, rehusándose a dejarlo ir aun cuando Celestino finalmente lo guio desde la tranquilidad de las áreas reservadas solo para patinadores, hasta el tumulto en la pista de patinaje.

Yuuri hizo su camino hasta la pista, tratando muy duro de no mirar a su alrededor. Sabía que mirar a la multitud y reconocer el estremecedor ruido que esta hacía, solo incrementaría sus nervios, así que trató de ignorarlos con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sacaba los protectores y entraba al hielo.

Este era su momento. Su dedicación, su determinación de probarse a sí mismo. Pondría todo de sí en su rutina, y sería recompensado con el brillante oro que parecía haber estado persiguiendo durante toda su vida.

Mientras la [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=empw5Nh7p_Q) comenzaba, Yuuri permitió que todas esas emociones flotaran dentro de sí mismo y se plasmaran en sus movimientos. El sonido del violín llenaba el estadio a medida que el patinaba con una intención fija, cada uno de sus movimientos preciso. La música empezó lenta, pero pronto empezó a acelerarse. Un crescendo al que pronto se unió un tambor que sonaba como el latido de un corazón. La canción era mitad marcha y mitad baile, los agraciados movimientos mezclándose con la determinación y ferocidad de un soldado. Un desafío en forma de música, uno que Yuuri representaba perfectamente con su patinaje.

Podía haber perdido el año anterior,  pero no dejaría que suceda de nuevo. Se probaría a sí mismo ante todos, reclamaría el oro y se pararía en la cima del podio una vez más. Había convertido ese sueño en una realidad una vez y podía -no- **lograría** hacerlo de nuevo.  

Mientras las ultimas y frenéticas notas se cernían en el aire, Yuuri elevó sus manos, ejecutando una agraciada pirueta final para terminar descansando en el centro de la pista, la respiración pesada en su pecho y una sonrisa amenazando con expandirse por todo su rostro. Todo había estado perfecto. **Él** había estado perfecto. Solo tuvo un ligero tambaleo durante el aterrizaje de su quad toe loop, pero había sido un minúsculo error que no debía tener mayor significancia en su puntaje.

Celestino se encontraba parado a un lado de la pista, luciendo orgulloso, y Phichit estaba a su lado, brindándole a Yuuri unos entusiastas pulgares arriba. Por cortesía, Yuuri permaneció en el hielo por unos segundos más, reconociendo el clamor de la multitud y recogiendo unos cuantos muñecos de felpa y flores que habían sido lanzados hacia él.  Pero dejó el hielo tan pronto como pudo para ser recibido por el abrazo y los golpes en la espalda de aquellos que lo esperaban junto a la pista.

Una vez que terminaron de felicitarlo, Celestino lo escoltó hasta el “kiss and cry”, donde Yuuri sintió sus nervios regresando con renovada fuerza. De todas las cosas, esta era la parte que más odiaba, el momento donde lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Esperar a que los jueces decidieran su destino y no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había empezado a mover su pierna en un gesto nervioso, así que trato de detenerla, consiente las cámaras  y los miles de ojos puestos en encima de él. Nerviosismo, debilidad, ninguno de esos era algo que podía permitirse mostrar. No aquí.

La pantalla sobre su cabeza brillaba resplandecientemente, mostrando la tabla de posiciones con las puntuaciones actuales. El familiar nombre de Viktor se encontraba en el tope por supuesto, pero sin sus gafas, Yuuri no podía ver el puntaje que se encontraba junto a este. Al notar que observaba la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados, Celestino se agachó para susurrarle los resultados. El corazón de Yuuri empezó a latir un poco más fuerte cuando escuchó el puntaje total de Viktor. Era alto. No invencible, pero bastante alto.

Una voz habló desde el alto parlante y la pantalla cambió la imagen de la tabla, por una gran imagen de su propio rostro, aún con sus ojos entrecerrados y mirando hacia donde habían estado los resultados. Perplejo, Yuuri miró a su alrededor. Había estado tan absorto en el puntaje del otro patinador, que se había perdido por completo lo que el presentador había dicho. La imagen de su propio rostro se dirigía hacia él desde la pantalla, pero los puntajes debajo se veían demasiado borrosos como para que fuera capaz de visualizarlos.

La multitud gritaba, pero Yuuri no sabía si lo hacían por su victoria o por su derrota. De repente, la pantalla volvió a cambiar y a mostrar la tabla de posiciones.

Incluso sin sus lentes, Yuuri pudo ver claramente el color de las banderas junto a los nombres de los patinadores. El blanco, azul y rojo de la bandera rusa ondeaba junto a donde de seguro se encontraba el nombre de Viktor, y arriba de esta se encontraba una en blanca y rojo que Yuuri conocía a la perfección. El blanco y rojo de la bandera de Japón ondeando siempre junto a su nombre.

El nombre de Yuuri estaba sobre el de Viktor en la tabla de posiciones.

Yuuri había ganado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 phichit+chu

5,648  likes

phichit+chu: **Yuuri recibiendo su medalla de oro en el #GPF**

_Ver todos los 1,294 comentarios_

Lilly_looper  SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TE LUCISTE YUURI ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA

 Hewhowanders  Buen trabajo sacando a Nikiforov del podio!

RubyRed24  Lo hiciste fantástico! Todos apostábamos firmemente por ti <3<3<3

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de su victoria, Yuuri sentía que estaba flotando.

Después de tantos años, tanto trabajo, finalmente sus logros no podían ser negados. Había ganado el oro, había vencido a Viktor multitud de veces y en multitud de ocasiones. Finalmente había ganado un Grand Prix Final contra Viktor, el único logro del que aún carecía anteriormente. No había nadie que pudiera mirarlo ahora y decir que no se lo merecía. Que había sido pura suerte. Yuuri se lo había ganado y estaba orgulloso de ello.

A pesar de la felicidad que lo llenaba al haber ganado la medalla, para Yuuri el banquete aún se sintió tan tedioso e incómodo como siempre. Durante la primera mitad del mismo fue forzado a mantenerse cerca de Celestino, aceptando los cumplidos y elogios de los otros patinadores y de sus entrenadores, algunos de ellos siendo sinceros y otros no tanto, junto con la interminable charla con los aburridos miembros de la ISU y los maliciosos sponsors a quienes solo les importaba la medalla colgando alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de que Yuuri disfrutaba del sentimiento que el éxito le proporcionaba, todavía se sentía incómodo cuando las personas se le acercaban para elogiarlo por sus triunfos. Nunca estaba seguro de cómo debía responder a los cumplidos, y el tener una interminable fila de personas importantes con las que debía hablar, se tornaba bastante sobrecogedor al pasar el tiempo.  

Phichit estaba allí también, Celestino le había conseguido un lugar en el evento. ¿Cómo? Eso Yuuri no lo sabía, y la verdad prefería mejor no preguntar. Era la primera vez de Phichit en el banquete, y su amigo se estaba deleitando con la experiencia. Phichit, a diferencia de Yuuri, no se encontraba encadenado a Celestino y siendo forzado a charlar de cosas sin sentido, por lo que pudo mezclarse fácilmente con los otros patinadores. Charlando, riendo e intercambiando divertidas historias.

Yuuri nunca le envidiaría nada a su amigo, ya que amaba ver a Phichit pasándosela tan bien, pero a veces se sentía un poco celoso de lo fácil que su amigo podía socializar con su entorno. Phichit hacía amistades sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, todo lo contrario a Yuuri quien era más bien callado y encontraba difícil hablar con los otros patinadores fuera del hielo. Phichit nunca se quedaba sin un tema de conversación, mientras que Yuuri peleaba por encontrar uno. Su amigo era un ser muy sociable y abierto, Yuuri en cambio era mucho más privado con sus cosas, y aunque Yuuri amaba eso de él, a veces desearía que un poco de la personalidad tan extrovertida de su amigo se le hubiera pegado a él con los años. Eso lo hubiera ayudado a lidiar con situaciones como en la que se encontraba atrapado actualmente.

Eventualmente todo la situación se volvió demasiado molesta para Yuuri, por lo que se separó de Celestino murmurándole una disculpa y un rápido comentario acerca de ir a buscar algo de beber, necesitando salir a tomar un poco de aire. Luego de que por fin pudo librarse de aquellos que se acercaban a brindarle sus buenos deseos, Yuuri prácticamente voló al otro lado de la habitación hacia donde la mesa de bocadillos se encontraba, escondida en un rincón.

Al llegar, se percató de que había una sola persona parada junto a la mesa, y Yuuri se consideró afortunado por ello. Eso hasta que la figura se movió ligeramente y pudo distinguir el brillo plateado del cabello del hombre mientras las luces del lugar bailaban encima de él. Mierda…

Por un momento Yuuri consideró retirarse, pero se detuvo antes de que el pensamiento se apoderara de su conciencia por completo. Después de todo, muchas personas lo habían escuchado decir que iría por una bebida, y si regresaba con las manos vacías resultaría vergonzoso tanto para él como para Celestino, ya que delataría sus motivos para salir de allí como la mera excusa que eran. Además, no iba a permitir que la presencia de Viktor lo intimidara de ninguna manera. Si habían sido capaces de compartir una cena juntos de forma civilizada, entonces Yuuri no veía el por qué no podrían mantenerse interactuando a un nivel superficial por unos cuantos minutos mientras tomaban champan.

A pesar de lo antes dicho, Yuuri casi salió corriendo de allí antes de poder ser notado, pero una mirada sobre su hombro le mostró a Celestino hablando con uno de sus potenciales patrocinadores, un hombre grasiento cuya mirada siempre había incomodado a Yuuri. Desafortunadamente, Yuuri entendía la urgente necesidad de tener buen patrocinio, pero por mucho que lo intentara, ese hombre en particular no era uno con el cual desearía hablar por elección propia. Por lo que Yuuri se dio cuenta de que, sorprendentemente,  prefería mil veces tener que quedarse e interactuar con Viktor. Esa parecía ser la mejor opción.

Decidiendo simplemente actuar lo más normalmente posible, Yuuri se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas, determinado a mantenerse imperturbable. Viktor se volteó al escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose, un notablemente pre-ensayado saludo cayendo ya de sus labios antes de reconocer a Yuuri. Cuando lo hizo, cualquier falsa pretensión que podía haber ensayado para hablar con los oficiales del evento desapareció, siendo remplazada por una torcida pero genuina sonrisa.

— ¿Buscas algo de beber? —preguntó el ruso, señalando las copas de champaña que descansaban sobre la mesa.

Yuuri asintió y Viktor levantó una de las copas, entregándosela. Yuuri aceptó la copa con gratitud, necesitando que el frío líquido dispersara tanto el calor de la habitación como los nervios que siempre lo abrumaban durante los eventos oficiales, especialmente aquellos que requerían de una alta interacción social como lo eran los banquetes. Ignoró por completo las normas sociales que las personas normalmente aplicaban cuando tomaban champán, y en su lugar bebió el líquido entero en un rápido par de sorbos, dejando en la mesa la copa ahora vacía. Viktor parecía ligeramente impresionado ante la vista y se inclinó contra la mesa, encarando a Yuuri por completo con su perfil en dirección al resto de la habitación.

—Parece que realmente necesitabas eso —comentó, el mismo seco humor de sus palabras reflejado en su rostro.

—Ha sido un largo día —respondió Yuuri agresivamente, sonrojándose luego por la ola de culpa que lo cubrió entero al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Después de todo, acaba de derrotar Viktor. Quejarse acerca del largo día que había tenido con el hombre cuya medalla acaba de robar, le parecía algo insensible. Especialmente cuando Viktor parecía querer mantener las cosas de forma civilizada.

—Yo, ah, quise decir… —Yuuri tartamudeó, señalando vagamente a la multitud enfrente de ellos y deseando poder tener la habilidad de Phichit con las palabras.

En lugar de hacer algún comentario sobre lo que acaba decir, Viktor  simplemente asintió en entendimiento, sus ojos pasando rápidamente alrededor de la habitación. Mientras el ruso estaba distraído, Yuuri agarró otra copa de champán de la mesa, dándole un rápido trago y tratando de no toser ante el picor de las burbujas que bajaban rápidamente por su garganta.

—Puede ser un poco sobrecogedor a veces —concordó Viktor casualmente. Yuuri lo observó, perplejo por sus palabras.

—Siempre pensé que amabas la atención de la prensa —soltó Yuuri inconscientemente, desconcertado ante el hecho de que a veces, incluso el gran Viktor Nikiforov encontraba difícil lidiar con la fama.

Viktor le regresó la mirada con la confusión adornando sus ojos y Yuuri trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para justificar su declaración, esperando no verse demasiado avergonzado a pesar de que el sentimiento bullía en su interior debido a sus impulsivas palabras.

—Es solo que, ah, siempre parecías disfrutar de las entrevistas, los paparazzi y todo eso. Además siempre posteas en redes sociales y esas cosas. Por eso siempre pensé que te gustaba tener toda esa atención.

Viktor dejó salir una pequeña carcajada. —Sí, lo hago. La mayoría de las veces al menos. Podría vivir sin los paparazzi sin embargo, pero tienes razón, disfruto de interactuar con mis fans en redes sociales. Lo cual es algo que tú y yo no compartimos ya que nunca publicas nada.

La oración salió acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona y Yuuri se rio, un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, y sabiendo que lo que decía el ruso era muy cierto.

—Sí, lo sé. Mi amigo Phichit, el patinador tailandés, fue el que me creo todas las cuentas pero nunca las uso realmente. Él continúa intentando que lo haga pero, bueno, no es lo mío.

Viktor hizo un pequeño sonido de comprensión y dio otro pequeño sorbo a su copa. Yuuri lo observó, encontrándose extrañamente atrapado en la manera en que los músculos del otro patinador se movían, en como los tendones de su cuello se tensaban y se flexionaban mientras tragaba.

—Como tú mismo dijiste, me gusta la atención —continuó Viktor, aparentemente inconsciente del escrutinio de Yuuri —. He estado haciendo esto por tantos años que ya me acostumbré a estar bajo los reflectores. Además, complacer a la audiencia es lo que hacemos. No podría patinar si no disfrutara que la gente me observara.

Sus ojos se devolvieron hacia Yuuri y sus miradas se conectaron. Viktor aún tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, pero su expresión era más seria y más abierta de lo que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado.

—Pero entiendo la necesidad de alejarse de todo aquello a veces. Especialmente aquí. Estos eventos, son todos iguales cada año. Las mismas personas, las mismas conversaciones, los mismos elogios vacíos. Después de tanto tiempo, nada ha cambiado.

Viktor lo observaba con detenimiento y Yuuri estuvo seguro de ver algo destellar en los ojos del ruso, pero desapareció al instante, no dándole tiempo para tratar de descubrir lo que era. Antes de que pudiera si quiera analizar lo que había visto, Viktor le sonrió de nuevo, cambiando el tono de su voz y sonando ahora mucho más ligero. —No te culpo por tratar de esconderte un rato.

Yuuri quiso protestar diciendo que no se estaba escondiendo exactamente, pero a la final eso era lo que realmente estaba haciendo, y no quería que Viktor lo tachara de mentiroso. En lugar de eso simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras. Era muy extraño escuchar a Viktor – La leyenda viviente del patinaje, amado por millones, La Joya de la Corona del Mundo del Patinaje– decir que la atención le desagradaba en algún sentido o forma. Yuuri siempre había asumido que el ruso se asoleaba con la victoria, por lo que de algún modo, el conocimiento de que Viktor a veces se sentía del modo que Yuuri lo hacía, repentinamente hizo que el pedestal donde Viktor siempre estaba parado se volviera mucho más alcanzable. 

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Yuuri? —le preguntó el ruso, sacando a Yuuri repentinamente de sus pensamientos y causándole inseguridad al no saber exactamente que le había preguntado—. Siempre pareces disfrutar cuando ganas. ¿Por qué no estas allí disfrutando de tu premio?

Yuuri se tomó unos cuantos segundos para responder, parcialmente por la sorpresa de que Viktor se interesara lo suficiente como para hacer esa pregunta y parcialmente por que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, para plasmarlos en una oración vagamente coherente. Era cierto, el sí que amaba ganar. Amaba el sonido de la multitud clamando por él, amaba saber que había sido capaz de probarse a sí mismo ante el mundo una vez más. Pero a pesar de todo eso, la presión a veces amenazaba con aplastarlo, el pensamiento de las miles de expectativas puestas en él lo hacían desear ceder ante el peso de las mismas.

Yuuri siempre se encontraba teniendo problemas durante eventos como este porque nunca había sido una persona particularmente extrovertida. Podía aparentar confianza en el hielo donde la multitud estaba llena de rostros sin nombre, podía deleitarse en la sensación de éxito y valoración que venían con la victoria, pero lidiar con los elogios de las personas de forma individual era mucho más difícil. Al estar cara a cara con otra persona, no tenía nada detrás de lo que se pudiera ocultar, y estaba aterrorizado de que las personas pudieran notar lo torpe e inseguro que era en realidad.

—Nunca he sido… particularmente bueno con este tipo de situaciones —estableció finalmente, esperando que sus simples palabras fueran capaces de comunicar sus pensamientos lo suficientemente bien sin la necesidad de ahondar en ellos—. Afuera en el hielo tú puedes ser quien quieras ser, todo es más fácil de sobrellevar. Aquí, sin embargo, es mucho más difícil.

Se sonrojó por lo estúpidas e inmaduras que  habían sonado sus palabras y  tomó otro trago de champaña, esperando ser capaz de ocultar su vergüenza. Desafortunadamente, el gesto no sirvió de nada para mejorar su imagen, provocando que tosiera con fuerza al haber prácticamente absorbido el líquido con mucha prisa.

— ¿No muy fan del champán? —preguntó Viktor mientras lo observaba ahogarse, el tono juguetón en su voz había regresado. Cuando Yuuri volteó a verlo, notó como el ruso fallaba en su intento de mantener el rosto serio. Sus ojos llenos de alegría parecían resplandecer bajo las brillantes luces de la habitación y la esquina de su boca temblaba como si estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa. A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, Yuuri reconoció que la escena podía ser muy graciosa si se la veía desde afuera.

—No soy muy fan del alcohol en general —respondió Yuuri una vez que sus vías respiratorias estuvieron finalmente libres. Las cejas de Viktor se elevaron, su rostro cambiando a una expresión de pura sorpresa.

—Trato de no beber demasiado durante las competencias —añadió Yuuri, percatándose de que Viktor pudo tener una impresión errónea luego de haberlo visto tragar esa copa de champán como si fuera agua—. El licor y yo no nos llevamos bien. Tengo una alta tolerancia a la bebida, pero también tengo el mal hábito de hacer cosas vergonzosas cuando me emborracho. Tampoco es que me guste demasiado, así que usualmente trato de evitarlo.

— ¿Ah sí?  —preguntó Viktor, luciendo divertido ante lo que escuchaba. Yuuri tuvo que pelear contra el sonrojo que subía por su rostro, algunas de las memorias de sus primeros días en la Universidad corriendo por su mente. Afortunadamente, Phichit había accedido a eliminar las fotos. Pero estaba seguro de que si alguno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida se hicieran públicos, tendría que abandonar el patinaje artístico e irse a vivir como un ermitaño a la montaña por el resto de su vida para así evitar la humillación. 

—Sí, no es, ah, para nada algo bonito —terminó fríamente, rezando por haber tenido éxito en mantener su rostro relativamente natural. Viktor lucía como si estuviera tratando de retener una carcajada y el poco colaborador cerebro de Yuuri registró lo bien que se le veía esa expresión. La forma en que los ojos de Viktor brillaban y la placentera curvatura de su sonrisa.

Yuuri se preguntó brevemente por qué estaba siendo tan abierto con Viktor, por qué las palabras parecían salir de forma tan sencilla y natural. Debería haber mantenido la guardia arriba, debería haber mantenido esa conversación corta y meramente profesional. En el pasado, todas las veces que había hablado con Viktor habían terminado con el ruso insultándolo, usando palabras para destruirlo, y Yuuri nunca lo había perdonado por ello. Pero por alguna razón, Yuuri no se sentía al borde, no se encontraba a la defensiva como siempre lo había estaba cuando Viktor se encontraba a su alrededor. Yuuri se dio cuenta que, tal como la noche en la que habían platicado mientras cenaban, irracionalmente y en contra de lo que sus sentidos le gritaban, estaba disfrutando de charlar con Viktor. Estaba disfrutando la compañía del hombre que había jurado odiar, y aunque no entendía la razón de ello, tampoco podía negarlo.

Uno de los miembros de la ISU que pasaba junto a la mesa les envió una breve mirada, como si se preguntara por qué los medallistas de plata y oro se estaban escondiendo en la esquina de la habitación, en lugar de mezclarse con la multitud como se esperaba que hicieran. Por la mirada en el rostro de Viktor pudo notar que él también había captado al miembro de la ISU, por lo que se volteó hacia Yuuri, abandonando la risa por completo.

—Deberías volver a la fiesta —comentó, y la sola idea hizo que el estómago de Yuuri se apretara en descontento—. Después de todo, por segunda ocasión eres el ganador del Grand Prix Final. Estoy seguro que tienes mucho que celebrar. Gente con quien hablar. Felices recuerdos que revivir.

La declaración sorprendió a Yuuri, pero le tomó un segundo entero descubrir el por qué. Viktor lo había llamado dos veces ganador del Grand Prix, algo que Yuuri nunca había escuchado antes. Aunque técnicamente era cierto, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que las personas despreciaran su primera victoria y la trataran como default debido a la ausencia de Viktor durante la competencia, que ahora tener a alguien reconociéndola como tal le resultaba extraño.

Algo cálido lo llenó por dentro ante esas palabras. No eran un elogio, lógicamente él sabía eso. Viktor solo estaba estableciendo un hecho, pero Yuuri reaccionó ante ello de todas formas.

Yuuri no quería regresar al banquete. Las palabras de Viktor eran una notoria despedida, estaba claramente aburrido de hablar con Yuuri y quería que este se marchara. Pero Yuuri se percató de que no quería irse.

Viktor aún lo observaba y Yuuri se sintió repentinamente atrapado por esa mirada, incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de hacerlo o deseando no hacerlo. Viktor podría no querer continuar ablando con él, pero con los años Yuuri había aprendido que habían dos maneras seguras para capturar la atención de Viktor por completo, incluso si era solo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Una de ellas era ganar la medalla de oro, derrotar a Viktor en el hielo, demostrándole su valía y probándole que era un digno oponente. La otra…

—Las personas no notarán si desaparezco por un rato más —empezó hablando, no muy seguro de a donde quería llegar con esas palabras pero dejándolas salir de sus labios de todas formas. El comentario que hizo Viktor acerca de revivir felices memorias había traído de vuelta los vívidos recuerdos del banquete de años anteriores. Yuuri había ganado la medalla de oro, tal como ahora, y Viktor finalmente lo había notado por ello. Aún recordaba esa noche con perfecta claridad. La sensación de la mano de Viktor en su cintura mientras bailaban, los labios del ruso sobre su boca mientras se besaban, la sensación de sus pieles rozándose, la pasión y todas las cosas que Yuuri podía de decir que no había querido pero que en realidad sí quería.

—Pero tienes razón. Sí hay algunos recuerdos que me gustaría revivir.

Yuuri esperaba que la insinuación en su tono de voz fuera suficiente, que Viktor pudiera captar lo que estaba tratando de decir sin palabras. Pero si no lo hacía y Yuuri tenía que decir las palabras de forma explícita y en voz alta, entonces no se creía capaz de reunir el coraje para hacerlo. Esta situación, la cuidadosa danza alrededor del otro, el ambiente lleno de palabras y frases sin decir, definitivamente no era algo a lo que Yuuri estuviera acostumbrado. Estaba actuando meramente por instinto y con la esperanza de que funcionara. Rezando porque su ingenuidad no se notara. Yuuri no conocía las reglas de este juego, no en la forma que Viktor sí las conocía.

Afortunadamente, Viktor pareció captar el significado de sus palabras en forma inmediata porque sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente, sus pupilas dilatándose bajo la suave luz de la habitación. Observó a Yuuri, su mirada buscando dentro de los ojos del muchacho, y segundos después pareció haber encontrado lo que necesitaba.

Viktor cerró sus ojos brevemente, aspirando un poco de aire y exhalando temblorosamente. Su rostro ligeramente contorsionado, sus cejas fruncidas como si estuviera sospesando algo rápidamente. El reflejo de sus pensamientos cruzando por su rostro demasiado rápidamente como para que Yuuri pudiera captar algo. Finalmente, ya  habiendo claramente tomado una decisión, abrió sus ojos, mirando a Yuuri con una ilegible expresión en su rostro.

Yuuri se preguntó por un minuto si Viktor acaso iba a negarse. Pensando que tal vez había malinterpretado la situación, Yuuri se preparó para disculparse con el ruso, para escabullirse avergonzado y no volver a topar el tema jamás. Pero las palabras de Viktor lo detuvieron.

—Si eso es lo que deseas —le dijo, el corazón de Yuuri saltó un poco ante el tono de voz en sus palabras, la forma en que la voz de Viktor había salido, profunda e invitante —. Entonces estaré feliz de ayudarte en lo que te plazca.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Esta vez, no se detuvieron en el corredor.

En aquel fatídico banquete durante el Campeonato Mundial hace ya casi dos años, ellos habían permanecido en aquel espacio vacío más allá del salón por un buen rato, exponiéndose a que cualquiera pudiera encontrarlos. Yuuri no podía pensar en nada peor que ser descubierto, por lo que abandonaron la concurrida habitación, escabulléndose silenciosamente para no se notados y mirando a su alrededor para encontrar un lugar a donde ir.

No podían volver a su habitación. Estaba compartiendo cuarto con Phichit y simplemente no podía arriesgarse a que el muchacho subiera y los encontrara en pleno acto. Aún estaba tratando de contarle todo Phichit, pero definitivamente esa no era la manera en la que quería que se enterara. Fuera de eso, también le parecía grosero y presuntuoso pedirle a Viktor ir a su propia habitación, por lo que Yuuri estaba ahora demasiado nervioso. Había sido él quien había sugerido esto, Viktor solo lo estaba siguiendo, lo cual significaba que la responsabilidad caía sobre él.

Yuuri sabía que hacer esto era una pésima idea, tal como lo había sabido todas las anteriores veces que estuvieron juntos, pero de todas maneras ese conocimiento no había podido detenerlo. A pesar de todo, Yuuri atesoraba secretamente los recuerdos de la primera vez que había sucedido, tan similar y a la vez tan diferente de cómo estaba pasando ahora. La desesperación, la pasión, el sentimiento de poseer y ser poseído en alma, mente y cuerpo, incluso si era solo por unas pocas horas. Revivir el sentimiento de ser deseado y necesitado tanto como él mismo deseaba y necesitaba al otro hombre, aunque fuera solo por un breve momento.

Viktor era como una flama resplandeciente de la que Yuuri no podía mantenerse lejos, tal como una polilla a la luz. Continuaría regresando a él, una y otra vez para deleitarse con su resplandor hasta que este lo abrasara por completo.

Yuuri vislumbró una puerta ornamentada en un hueco del pasillo, casi oculto a la vista. Los familiares símbolos se encontraban tallados en una placa en el centro y Yuuri finalmente supo lo que debía hacer. Era mejor que en el corredor al menos.

Se deslizó por la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para permitir que Viktor lo siguiera dentro,  cerrándola rápidamente luego y colocando el seguro a la entrada, el cual sonó con un clic.

El baño en el que se encontraban tenía mucha clase y era muy elegante, tal como se esperaba de los baños de aquellos hoteles tan costosos. El piso y las encimaras eran completamente de mármol y las paredes estaban adornadas de bellas pinturas que seguro podían haber encontrado un mejor lugar para ser colocadas, que un baño. Yuuri estuvo observando la habitación unos cuantos segundos, permitiendo que los superficiales pensamientos invadieran su mente para tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Invitar a Viktor a este lugar había sido un movimiento audaz, y estaba sorprendido con sigo mismo por siquiera intentarlo. De algún modo se las había arreglado para mantener aquella fachada de confianza que había perfeccionado en la pista de hielo para llegar aquí, pero ahora ya no podía continuar  manteniendo el acto. Nunca podía, no cuando solo eran ellos dos con nada más que aire y palabras no dichas en medio de ellos. Ahora había vuelto a ser simplemente Yuuri, el Yuuri corriente y ordinario que esperaba poder mantener la atención de Viktor por el tiempo que el ruso quisiera permitírselo.

Eso lo ponía nervioso e inseguro de sí mismo, pero todos sus miedos se disiparon cuando sintió la mano de Viktor acunando su rostro y usando su dedo pulgar para gentilmente alejar los mechones oscuros que caían encima de sus ojos. Esto era familiar. Esto era lo que conocía, lo que entendía, lo que amaba.

Alentado por el gesto, Yuuri se elevó para alcanzar los labios de Viktor y atraparlos en un beso, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo gentil del acto. A pesar del deseo que lo carcomía, el beso carecía un poco de aquella demandante pasión a la que se había acostumbrado. En su lugar, había seguido la guía de Viktor y mantenido el movimiento suave y gentil, dejando que el ruso le correspondiera con los mismos suaves toques.

La última vez que habían hecho esto, Yuuri había estado enojado, desesperado por recuperar un poco del control que había perdido. Frenético, necesitado y agresivo. Pero esta vez no sentía nada de aquello. Ahora no había enojo, no había una pelea por recuperar el control. Todo lo que existía era su deseo por tocar a Viktor, por tenerlo en la misma manera que había extrañado por tanto tiempo.

Viktor se rio un poco sobre sus labios, alejándose ligeramente para observar a Yuuri a los ojos, una de sus manos aún acunando su rostro.

—Katsuki Yuuri —dijo, voz llena de una suavidad que se mezclaba con poco de diversion, a pesar de que también había cierta tristeza en su tono la cual confundía a Yuuri—. No eres para nada lo que había esperado.

 _«Soy mejor de lo que jamás creíste que podía ser»,_ pensó Yuuri, el antiguo mantra regresando a su mente sin invitación _«Todos estos años siempre pensaste que no era nada, ahora mira en lo que me he convertido»._

—Y tú eres exactamente como que siempre pensé que eras —respondió Yuuri, todavía ligeramente descolocado por el tono en la voz de Viktor. Después de que el ruso le recordara todos aquellos fatídicos encuentros hace tantos años, los cuales lo habían convertido en quien era ahora,  la respuesta salió automáticamente de su boca, pero algo acerca de aquellas palabras se sentía falso en medio del aire que los separaba.

— ¿Y cómo pensabas que era?  —preguntó Viktor, toda la diversión anterior en su voz completamente olvidada, siendo remplazada por una seriedad y curiosidad genuina.

Vacilando sobre sus palabras, Yuuri no podía lograr que estas salieran de su boca. Solía estar muy seguro de entender a Viktor por completo, sabía perfectamente el tipo de hombre que este era. Durante muchos años estuvo meditando las palabras que le diría, el cómo le recordaría a Viktor la crueldad con la que le había hablado y como Yuuri lo había derrotado una y otra vez para probarle que estaba en error. Pero de alguna manera esas palabras ya no sonaban adecuadas.

Viktor no había sido nada más que amable con él durante el banquete, tuvieron una conversación casual como si fueran un par de amigos en lugar de los rivales que eran en realidad. También estaba el hecho de que cuando Yuuri se había lesionado, el ruso había parecido genuinamente preocupado. Y cuando se sentaron juntos en aquel elegante restaurant, platicando como nunca pensó que podrían hacerlo, Viktor lo había hecho reír. Realmente lo había hecho reír, en una forma que nunca espero ni creyó posible.

Y ahora, Viktor se encontraba acariciando el rostro de Yuuri muy gentilmente, y el muchacho no se sentía capaz de soltar las palabras que seguramente arruinarían el momento, que salpicarían cual veneno dentro de la conversación. No aquí, no cuando por primera vez habían pasado la noche sin que Viktor dijera algo que provocara que Yuuri elevara sus defensas, no cuando Yuuri nunca había hecho nada por atravesar las de Viktor. Ahora se sentía en paz, una paz muy frágil pero paz al fin y al cabo. Y por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri no quería que esta fuera rota.

Estaba acostumbrado a la certeza de que Viktor era exactamente el tipo de hombre que él había esperado. Pero repentinamente, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Los pensamientos lo confundían, sacándolo de balance. Viktor aún se encontraba observándolo, esperando por una respuesta, y Yuuri se percató de que no tenía idea de que decir. En un momento de incertidumbre decidió que era mejor reiniciar el beso, esperando que la familiar actividad los distrajera tanto a él como a Viktor de aquella pregunta que permanecía sin ser respondida.

Besando se sentía a salvo. El besar a Viktor era algo que podía entender. Pero el beso aún era demasiado dulce y gentil, y no le ayudaba para nada a comprender a maraña de sentimientos que se enredaban dentro de él.

En lugar de pensar demasiado en ello optó por profundizar el beso, tratando de empujarse hacia un territorio más familiar. Las veces anteriores habían estado llenas de pasión, desesperación, y una ardiente rabia. Esos sentimientos eran algo que Yuuri podía comprender, a diferencia de las nuevas emociones que habían penetrado dentro de sí sin que él pudiera saber cómo o por qué.

Viktor soltó un ligero sonido de frustración contra su boca, pero igual le correspondió el beso, devolviéndoselo de la misma demandante manera. Gradualmente el ruso se derritió ante la sensación, sus manos deslizándose del rostro de Yuuri para enredarlas en su cabello.

Queriendo acelerar el encuentro para así poder distraerse de la anterior confusión, Yuuri deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Viktor, de la misma forma en que el ruso había hecho con él no hace mucho, y mordió su labio inferior arrancando de la boca del ruso aquel ruidito de placer que recordaba tan bien. Era un movimiento que ya había usado antes, el día que habían dormido juntos por primera vez después del banquete, y recordaba perfectamente la forma en que Viktor había reaccionado, el desesperado y necesitado sonido que había hecho y como había respondido con una pasión que rivalizaba con la del propio Yuuri.

Por supuesto, la reacción de Viktor no se hizo esperar. Jadeó sobre la boca de Yuuri y la mano que tenía dentro del cabello del muchacho se apretó, casi torciendo su cabeza hacia atrás de forma inconsciente. Viktor lamió el interior de su boca y sus besos se tornaron repentinamente duros y agresivos, Yuuri se sintió relajar ante la sensación. Este era un territorio mucho más familiar. Esta era una situación que él podía entender. Era más fácil enfocarse en la pasión y la necesidad de su cuerpo, que en los traidores pensamientos que lo habían acechado tan profundamente hace unos momentos.

Yuuri deslizó sus manos a través de la suave piel en la cintura de Viktor, y el ruso le devolvió el toque, sus manos cubriendo toda la extensión de la piel del muchacho más joven como si fuera un hombre hambriento que come por primera vez. Yuuri los apretó más cerca del otro y volteó sus cuerpos de modo que ahora él le daba la espalda a la encimera de mármol que cruzaba por la pared, con Viktor presionándose contra él, casi inclinado sobre Yuuri.

Durante su último encuentro, Yuuri había estado desesperado por mantener el control, por recuperar el poder que había perdido junto con la medalla. Pero esta vez era diferente. Durante la primera noche que tuvieron juntos había permitido que fuera el ruso quien tomara la batuta, había permitido que el otro hombre lo despedazara pieza por pieza y caricia por caricia, deleitándose en ello. Secretamente había amado la sensación de Viktor encima de él, rodeándolo, presionándolo contra la cama y observándolo con aquellos brillantes y abrasadores ojos.

Se encontraba siendo apoyado contra la encimera con Viktor cerniéndose sobre de él, una de las manos del ruso apretada contra su cabello y la otra recorriendo su piel expuesta, trayendo devuelta recuerdos de aquella noche y Yuuri se derritió ante ello, la satisfacción mezclada con su deseo.

Viktor era el único que podía provocarle esas sensaciones. Lo había sido desde aquel fatídico encuentro en el banquete hace ya algún tiempo. Yuuri nunca había tocado a nadie más ni tampoco había permitido que nadie más lo tocara, no de esa manera. Ni siquiera había besado a nadie más, porque a pesar de que amaba lo carnal del acto, la mayor parte de su deseo nacía porque era _Viktor_ con quien estaba, porque era Viktor quien lo tocaba. Viktor, cuya atención poseía por completo aunque fuera por una breve fracción de tiempo que era en realidad mucho más de lo que nunca podría haber esperado.

Con su espalda presionada contra la baja superficie de mármol, Yuuri se percató que estaba siendo prácticamente acostado debido a la presión que ejercían los besos del ruso, siendo las manos de Viktor en su cabello lo único que lo mantenían erguido. Durante un tiempo, Viktor pareció contento con la posición en la que estaba, pero eventualmente empezó a frustrarse por la falta de contacto que esta le brindaba. Sus manos, que habían estado trazándose ardientemente a través de la piel de Yuuri, se apretaron repentinamente. Yuuri dejó salir un pequeño jadeo al ser levantado y puesto sobre la baja superficie. La fuerza escondida en los brazos de Viktor levantándolo como si él no pesara nada, y sentándolo sobre la lisa superficie, de modo que ahora la diferencia de altura estaba mejor nivelada.

La parte más racional de Yuuri se sentía ligeramente insultada al ver que Viktor podía levantarlo con tanta facilidad, pero la parte más profunda y animal de su mente se deleitaba en la sensación. Debido al cambio de posición, ahora se encontraran casi al mismo nivel y mirándose directamente a los ojos, por lo que Yuuri pudo ver claramente el deseo que brillaba en la iris del ruso, algo que seguramente se reflejaba en las suyas propias. Por un segundo, Yuuri se preguntó cómo era posible que aquellos ojos normalmente tan fríos estuvieran ahora impregnados de aquel abrasador calor. Viktor era normalmente como una escultura de hielo sobre la pista, perfecta e intocable. Pero aquí era diferente. Aquí Viktor se ponía al nivel de Yuuri, volviéndose desesperado, apasionado y humano. Convirtiéndose en algo que Yuuri no sabía que necesita hasta que lo había poseído, y ahora no quería tener que dejarlo ir nunca.

Con el deseo de tener al ruso presionado aún más contra su cuerpo, Yuuri engancho ambas piernas detrás de su espalda, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Viktor lo complació, presionándose lo más cerca posible hasta que ambos quedaron completamente pegados el uno al otro. Viktor acunado entre las piernas de Yuuri. Yuuri sentado y envuelto alrededor del ruso, su espalda presionando la fría superficie debajo de él. Ya después se percató de que aquello contra lo que estaba apoyado era en realidad un espejo, un elegante espejo con borde dorado el cual se extendía por toda la encimera sobre la cual estaba sentado. Al tener la espalda pegada al espejo, Yuuri no podía ver nada, pero estaba seguro de que Viktor podía observar su propio rostro regresándole la mirada.

Distraídamente, Yuuri se preguntó si tal vez Viktor disfrutaba de verse a sí mismo en aquella posición. El ruso era despampanante, una visión mucho más interesante que el mismo Yuuri, por lo cual Yuuri no podría culparlo si ese fuera el caso. Él también amaba observar a Viktor después de todo.

Viktor rompió el beso para presionar sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de Yuuri, moviéndose ligeramente de su anterior posición. Yuuri podía sentir como empezaba a enrojecer al tiempo que se retorcía ligeramente sobre donde estaba sentado, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para darle a Viktor un mejor acceso para mover sus labios.

En lugar de continuar el camino de besos por toda la extensión del cuello de Yuuri como este esperaba que hiciera, Viktor se alejó, rompiendo el contacto. Yuuri gimoteó un poco ante la pérdida pero Viktor solo se alejó más, apartando sus rostros de tal modo que ahora se encontraban más lejos de lo que habían estado desde que el encuentro había comenzado.

Yuuri sintió un dolor en su pecho ante la pérdida de contacto pero permaneció quieto, no queriendo presionar a Viktor a hacer algo con lo que no estaba cómodo. Un parte de él aún sentía fuertes punzadas de culpa al recordar la forma en que había acosado a Viktor la última vez, el cómo le había negado al ruso cualquier oportunidad de hablar. Viktor de todos modos había dado su consentimiento en ese momento, pero si ahora quería parar entonces Yuuri no trataría de detenerlo. Se sentiría triste por la pérdida de este momento junto al ruso, pero no era tan egoísta como para forzar a Viktor a quedarse.

—Tú… ¿te quieres ir? —le preguntó, su voz sonando ronca por los besos y tropezando ligeramente con sus palabras. Yuuri siempre había sabido que simplemente era uno entre muchos otros para Viktor, que su tiempo juntos estaba limitado a pequeños momentos y que algún día estos tendrían que acabar, de una forma u otra. Era solo que tenía la esperanza de que ese día no fuese hoy, ni aquí, ni ahora. Ser capaz de capturar la atención de Viktor tal vez podía ser algo efímero, pero lo atesoraría mientras lo tuviera y lamentaría su pérdida cuando el momento llegara.

—No —exhaló Viktor, sus oscuros ojos pareciendo fijar a Yuuri en su lugar, congelando el aire en sus pulmones—. Pero el hotel estaba copado y Yakov tuvo que quedarse conmigo forzosamente. No podemos volver a mi habitación.

Su mirada se tornó interrogante y Yuuri se percató de qué era lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Oh. Ah, la mía también. Digo, ocupada también —Yuuri se maldijo internamente por lo poco coherente que se volvía siempre que Viktor lo observaba, pero su molestia parecía infundada ya que Viktor pareció entenderlo perfectamente. El ruso frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la declaración y Yuuri sintió la decepción pasar a través de todo su cuerpo.

Era culpa suya por haber empezado todo esto, por no ser capaz de mantener la distancia. Debería haber meditado mejor sus actos antes de continuar. Ya que así como antes no había tenido la intención de que esto pasara, tampoco había venido preparado y estaba seguro de que Viktor tampoco. A menos que tuviera por costumbre llevar condones en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Probablemente era lo mejor, se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de alejar la creciente decepción en su pecho. Después de todo, él había sabido que esto era una pésima idea incluso antes de haber empezado, y esta tal vez era la forma en la que el universo le estaba impidiendo cometer otro estúpido e imprudente error.

Evadiendo la mirada de Viktor, Yuuri procedió a bajarse de la encimera y a marcharse con la mayor dignidad posible. Pero la mano de Viktor sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

—Hay otras cosas…que podemos hacer. Si tú quieres —dijo Viktor, con un tono de interrogación en su voz al que Yuuri no pudo evitar responder.

—Sí —respondió instintivamente, y solo fue después de que esas palabras dejaron sus labios, que Yuuri se percató de que se había condenado a sí mismo una vez más. Después de haber recibido la señal divina de marcharse, de que no debía ir más lejos, él había decido continuar de todas formas. No había nadie más a quien pudiera culpar de ello, ni a Viktor, ni al destino, ni a la suerte. Solamente a él. Yuuri había efectuado su elección. Había escogido a Viktor y a las consecuencias que venían con ello.

Viktor se inclinó devuelta en forma dudosa, cerniéndose en el punto medio que había entre ellos y esperando a que Yuuri diera el paso final para unirlos nuevamente. Elevándose ligeramente, Yuuri presionó sus labios en un beso, alejándose momentáneamente y permitiéndole a Viktor tomar el control de sus movimientos. Yuuri no tenía ningún tipo de conocimiento en la material más allá de sus encuentros previos con el ruso, por lo que estaba feliz de dejar que Viktor tomara la batuta en este momento.

Unas gentiles manos encontraron el cierre de sus pantalones y Viktor se alejó para observarlo, preguntando con la mirada.

— ¿Está bien esto? —le preguntó el ruso y Yuuri asintió, no teniendo la confianza para hablar en ese momento.

Las manos de Viktor trabajaron rápidamente sobre sus pantalones y pronto se encontraron bajando la tela, la fría piel entrando en contacto con una más cálida. Yuuri jadeó un poco ante la sensación y Viktor lo silenció con otro beso, tirando levemente del labio inferior de Yuuri con sus dientes y transformando el pequeño jadeo anterior en un gemido placentero.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Viktor lo había tocado, y por un segundo, Yuuri se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de vivir sin ello. Las manos de Viktor sabían exactamente en donde empujar, donde tocar, la presión y calor exactos para tener a Yuuri jadeando por aire en cuestión de minutos.

No queriendo que Viktor lo tocara tan expertamente mientras él no hacía nada a cambio, Yuuri buscó a tientas el cierre de los pantalones del ruso, introduciendo su mano en la tela para alcanzar el miembro del otro patinador. Para su sorpresa, Viktor ya estaba casi completamente duro a pesar de que Yuuri a penas y lo había tocado. De un momento a otro, Viktor torció su mano en un movimiento que tuvo a Yuuri gimiendo de nuevo y haciendo que perdiera por completo el hilo anterior de sus pensamientos.

Yuuri estaba sonrojado, jadeando, y tan perdido en su propio placer que no sabía si sería capaz de volver a componerse por completo. Viktor se alejó ligeramente de él, rompiendo el beso para observarlo, nunca cesando el movimiento de su mano. Yuuri le devolvió la mirada, tratando de enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de Viktor e ignorando el placer que amenazaba con ahogar todos sus sentidos.

—Eres tan hermoso —le susurró Viktor, sus  palabras sonando silenciosas e íntimas aún con el eco de la habitación—. Hermoso cuando patinas, hermoso de este modo. Yo… —su voz se apagó, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras.

Yuuri sabía que sus palabras solo eran un elogio vacío, dichas en el calor del momento, pero aun así no pudo evitar que una sensación de calidez se expandiera por su pecho al escucharlas. Yuuri era realista y sabía que no tenía nada especial. Su apariencia era simple y aburrida, todo lo que Viktor no era. Viktor probablemente le decía cosas similares a todas las personas que trataba de encantar. Pero en este momento, Yuuri podía permitir que esas palabras lo sedujeran, que el elogio pasara a través de su cuerpo y lo hiciera sentir querido, deseado y especial en un modo que nadie más podía hacerlo.

Pero las palabras no significaban nada, y Yuuri tenía que recordar eso. De otro modo estaría perdido.

Yuuri volvió a capturar los labios del ruso en un beso, no queriendo darle la oportunidad de decir una palabra más, presionando todo su deseo y necesidad contra la tierna piel de sus labios. Al mismo tiempo, Yuuri empezó a mover su propia mano, un torpe e inexperto movimiento que tuvo a Viktor gimiendo ligeramente sobre su boca. Animado, Yuuri realizó otro movimiento con su mano, tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo que Viktor y determinado a no romper el beso que los unía.

A pesar de haber intentado impedirlo, Yuuri terminó primero. Jadeando y estremeciéndose a la vez que soltaba su liberación sobre las manos de Viktor, dejando que la sensación se apoderara de él. Después de unos cuantos felices segundos, Yuuri se percató de que Viktor aún se encontraba duro dentro de su mano ahora inmóvil, por lo que procedió a moverla de nuevo. No le tomó demasiado tiempo a Viktor alcanzar su propia liberación. Apoyando una de sus manos sobre el espejo detrás de Yuuri e inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante mientras Yuuri lo guiaba a través de su orgasmo.

Viktor aún se encontraba siendo acunado por las piernas de Yuuri, su otra mano se aferraba casi dolorosamente a la cadera del muchacho. Ambos respiraban a la misma velocidad y los fuertes jadeos fueron poco a poco regresando a la normalidad. Yuuri se percató de que no tenía deseo alguno de moverse. De que no quería marcharse.

Pero tenía que.

—Tenemos que irnos —susurró, y Viktor alzó su cabeza repentinamente, su expresión cambiando en un instante.

—Necesitamos regresar al banquete —aclaró Yuuri, esperando que Viktor entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir ya que no se sentía particularmente coherente en ese momento—. Nos fuimos demasiado temprano. Las personas realmente van a empezar a notar nuestra ausencia si nos quedamos más tiempo.

Viktor no habló. En su lugar simplemente se alejó, dándole a Yuuri el espacio que necesitaba para bajarse de la encimera y pararse de nuevo sobre el frío suelo de mármol. Las piernas de Yuuri se encontraban ligeramente temblorosas, rezaba porque su rostro no se viera notoriamente sonrojado y que nadie notara el cambio en su apariencia. Usó el papel de baño en el dispensador para limpiarse lo más rápido que pudo y desde la esquina de sus ojos pudo ver a Viktor haciendo lo mismo. Escabullirse durante el banquete para tener sexo con su rival, probablemente encabezaba la lista de las cosas más estúpidas e irresponsables que había hecho en la vida, y Yuuri sabía que si Celestino se enteraba entonces no volvería a ver la luz del día. Al banquete asistían mucha prensa y personas muy importantes, sería completamente desastroso si alguno de ellos siquiera sospechaba lo que estaba pasando entre él y Viktor. Sería casi imposible explicar por qué dos enemigos jurados dormían juntos. La prensa tendría un día de campo con la noticia y no era algo con lo que Yuuri estuviera dispuesto a lidiar. Lo que sucedía entre él y Viktor debía quedarse justo donde estaba ahora, confinado a rincones oscuros y habitaciones cerradas donde nadie, excepto ellos, sabía lo que pasaba.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron razonablemente presentables, Yuuri se volteó para irse, pero fue detenido por un ligero toque sobre su hombro.

—Tu, ah, tu cabello—dijo Viktor, señalando vagamente la cabeza de Yuuri. Ante la confusa expresión en el rostro del muchacho más joven, Viktor levantó una de sus manos lentamente y de forma gentil la pasó por el cabello de Yuuri, tratando de aplastar el desastre que seguramente era este. Ese simple toque provocó que Yuuri se sonrojara furiosamente, lo cual era ridículo considerando que hace nada habían estado compartiendo toques mucho más íntimos. Pero de algún modo, ese gesto se sentía mucho más personal que nada de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, y a Yuuri le afecto más de lo que nunca sería capaz de admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

—Tu…ah…probablemente deberías esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de seguirme de regreso —soltó tartamudeando, queriendo acabar con el momento y la confusión creciendo dentro de sí a causa de ello—. De ese modo las personas no se darán cuenta.

La mano de Viktor cayó de su cabeza y algo brilló en sus ojos, una emoción que desapareció antes de que Yuuri pudiera comprender lo que había sido. De repente, Yuuri se sintió avergonzado, a pesar de que no podía entender el por qué.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo Viktor, su voz completamente plana—. Nadie puede enterarse.

Sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo, Yuuri se giró para irse, pero fue detenido por una voz llamándolo suavemente.

Se giró dudosamente, encontrándose con Viktor aún allí parado con una de sus manos extendidas.

 —Dame tu teléfono —le pidió Viktor y Yuuri aceptó por instinto— ¿Para qué? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios una vez que el dispositivo estuvo asentado en las manos del patinador ruso. Viktor escribió algo en la pantalla rápidamente, aplastó el botón para bloquearlo y se lo devolvió a Yuuri unos segundos después.

—Guardé mi número en tu teléfono —le informó a Yuuri, quien se sobresaltó un poco por la sorpresa—. Solo en que caso de…bueno, en caso de que llegues a necesitarme. —Sus últimas palabras sonaron extrañamente dudosas y Yuuri tuvo que reprimir el automático “ _¿Para qué te necesitaría?”_ que amenazaba con salir de su boca. La declaración hubiera sonado increíblemente grosera, especialmente considerando lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, seguro esa era la razón por la que Viktor le había dado su número a Yuuri en primer lugar. Una vez podía ser justificada como el impulso del momento, una segunda vez como un error,  pero una tercera ya era costumbre, y  Viktor probablemente esperaba que fuera una que continuaran practicando.

Yuuri no podía culparlo. Si él fuera Viktor también asumiría que el patrón se continuaría dando. Yuuri estaba avergonzado de admitir que después de esta noche había probado ser un revolcón seguro, y Viktor probablemente estaba intentando tomar ventaja de ello. Era cien por ciento su culpa y aun así, a pesar de lo pésima que su decisión había sido, Yuuri no podía lograr sentir arrepentimiento por ello.

—Gracias —murmuró, volteándose para irse y tratando de ocultar su rostro y la vergüenza que él sabía estaba escrita en él. Viktor no lo detuvo esta vez y Yuuri le quitó el seguro a la puerta, deslizándose por el vacío corredor. Se apresuró a dirigirse hacia las puertas del salón de banquetes que habían dejado temprano esa noche, y se escabulló dentro, tratando de lucir lo más casual posible. La puerta estaba cerca de la mesa de bebidas por lo que agarró otra copa de champaña al pasar, esperando que la copa lo ayudara a mezclarse con el resto de la fiesta, la cual solo estaba a medio camino de terminar.

Por un tiempo, trató de mezclarse lo mejor que pudo, buscando a Phichit y a Celestino con la mirada. Un par de minutos después de haber vuelto, pudo ver a Viktor deslizarse dentro de la habitación, el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas siendo la única evidencia que quedaba de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Escuchó como alguien aclaraba su garanta detrás de él y se giró de un brinco, completamente perplejo. No se había percatado que había estado observando fijamente a Viktor y gruñó cuando vio a  Phichit observándolo, su expresión completamente estoica.

— ¿Dónde estabas Yuuri? —le preguntó, y Yuuri entró en pánico. Él realmente le iba a contar todo a Phichit, pero este no era  ni el momento ni la situación que había imaginado para ello.

—Yo…ah…fui al baño —soltó nerviosamente, diciendo lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza. Phichit levantó una ceja, luciendo completamente incrédulo, y Yuuri vaciló en continuar.

—Tengo algo que contarte Phichit. He querido contártelo desde hace un tiempo, lo juro. Pero… —echó un vistazo a las personas a su alrededor. Nadie parecía estar escuchando su conversación pero nunca se podía estar seguro, especialmente no en lugares como este—. Te lo explicaré tan pronto como regresemos a la habitación del hotel, te lo prometo. Solo que aquí no te lo puedo decir.

—Sí, creo que será mejor que me expliques Yuuri —le dijo Phichit, y había preocupación escrita en las líneas de su rostro. Su voz sonaba calma, pero mezclada con acero. —Explícame por qué los vi a ti y al jodido Viktor Nikiforov escabulléndose juntos, y por qué les tomó tanto tiempo en volver. Explícame a donde fuiste realmente, porque sé que no fuiste “solamente al baño” —Phichit usó sus manos para formar comillas en el aire y Yuuri se encogió, sabiendo lo mal que esto pintaba.

—Explícame por qué ambos regresaron de la manera en que lo hicieron —continuó Phichit, no habiendo terminado aún, obviamente—. Podré ser menor que tú Yuuri, pero no soy estúpido. Por favor, solo dime lo que está pasando.

—Te lo contaré todo Phichit, te juro que lo haré —prometió, esperando que su amigo fuera capaz de leer la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Pero no aquí. Te lo diré en privado, cuando hayamos vuelto a la habitación. No quiero que nadie más escuche.

Phichit suspiró pero asintió en entendimiento y Yuuri soltó la respiración, aliviado. Él realmente había tenido la intención de contarle todo a Phichit, y aunque no era este el modo en que hubiera querido que su amigo se enterara, esta conversación ya llevaba siendo retrasada demasiado tiempo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El resto del banquete pareció pasarse agonizantemente lento. Yuuri simplemente deseaba poder escapar de allí con Phichit y volver a su habitación, pero ya había hecho una desaparición repentina y otra no sería pasada por desapercibida.

Ambos fueron forzados a permanecer en el evento por otro par de horas, charlando de cosas sin sentido y tratando de ignorar el elefante en la habitación. A diferencia de al inicio de la noche, Yuuri podía sentir la ansiedad de Phichit por marcharse, la cual rivalizaba con la suya propia. Yuuri sintió otra aplastante ola de culpa al conocer la razón de ello. Phichit quería saber la verdad, la verdad que Yuuri le había estado escondiendo. Nunca habían tenido secretos entre ellos, y a pesar de sus razones para mantenerlo de esa manera, Yuuri sabía que no debía haberle ocultado esto a su amigo. Tendría que recompensar a Phichit de algún modo, fuera cual fuere el costo.

Pero primero, tenía que explicarse.

Tan pronto como fue socialmente aceptable, ambos se disculparon con los invitados y salieron, declarando la fatiga del largo día como razón de su pronta retirada. Caminaron juntos hacia la habitación que compartían, el silencio colgando pesadamente en medio de ellos. Cuando pasaron por la puerta, Phichit fue directamente hasta la cama, sentándose sobre el colchón y enredando sus piernas en un familiar gesto de relajación. Yuuri lo siguió, sentándose en la cama del mismo modo que hacían en Detroit luego de un largo día de entrenamiento cuando todo lo que querían hacer era relajarse y charlar.

—Habla —le pidió Phichit, y luego tomarse unos cuantos segundos para acomodar sus pensamientos, Yuuri lo hizo.

Le contó a Phichit como había empezado todo. Como el enojo, la frustración y la determinación habían aumentado poco a poco de tal modo que para el momento en que finalmente alcanzó la victoria, Yuuri sentía que explotaría por ello. Le contó a Phichit de cómo él y Viktor habían bailado, de todas aquellas emociones arremolinadas en su interior y a que lo habían guiado, aunque no se molestó en explicar detalles a mayor profundidad. Incluso hablar de los hechos más básicos de lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella noche lo tenía sonrojándose hasta las orejas, además se encontró no siendo capaz de mirar a Phichit a los ojos durante aquella particular sección de la historia.

Le contó a Phichit acerca de cómo se había marchado a la mañana siguiente, sabiendo que se suponía sería algo de una sola vez. Le contó de la agonizante derrota del año que siguió, de cómo había estado hambriento por obtener el control, el reconocimiento de algo que no sabía cómo nombrar, y como eso lo había llevado a encontrarse con Viktor una vez más. Cómo todo lo que sucedió después simplemente se había dado, sobrepasando todo pensamiento racional.

Le dijo a Phichit lo que sucedió en el Campeonato Mundial. Acerca del choque, de la reacción de Viktor y como lo había invitado a cenar por lastima. De cómo Viktor lo había hecho reír sin pedirle nada a cambio. Le contó acerca de cómo se habían encontrado de nuevo, aquí, en el banquete. Y como Yuuri se dio cuenta de que no quería detenerse, a pesar de saber que tenía que hacerlo. Estratégicamente, evitó profundizar demasiado en sus sentimientos por Viktor. Ya eran demasiado complicados como para que él pudiera comprenderlos en su cabeza, mucho menos explicarlos en voz alta. Y después de todo, lo que realmente importaba eran sus acciones, no sus sentimientos.

A medida que la historia progresaba, la expresión facial de Phichit iba cambiando, empezando por la sorpresa, pasando al completo shock, y terminando en completa resignación. No había crítica o juicio en su rostro, solo una mirada firme y fija que puso toda su atención en cada palabra de Yuuri sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Finalmente, Yuuri terminó su historia, sintiéndose completamente drenado. Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien lo que había pasado y se sentía exhausto.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —le preguntó una vez que ya no tuvo más palabras para decir, rezando porque la respuesta fuera “no”.

—Por supuesto que no Yuuri —la voz de Phichit sonó despacio, pero no había mentira o falta de sinceridad en su tono—. Me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras antes, pero no estoy enojado.

—Lo siento mucho Phichit —le dijo Yuuri, sus palabras completamente sinceras—. Quería contártelo antes. Iba a hacerlo. Pero simplemente no sabía cómo explicártelo.

Phichit le dio una sonrisa, pero había una profunda preocupación acechando detrás de sus ojos.

—No significa nada de todas formas —añadió Yuuri rápidamente, no muy seguro de haber dejado ese punto en claro durante su explicación—. Nada ha cambiado entre los dos. Nada ha cambiado entre Viktor y Yo.

—Ahora solamente te estás mintiendo a ti mismo Yuuri —le dijo Phichit con toda sinceridad, y Yuuri saltó perplejo. Deliberadamente, había evitado hablar de la enredada confusión de sentimientos que crecían dentro de él cada vez que Viktor era mencionado, y ni siquiera había mentido. Sus encuentros no significaban nada, al menos no para Viktor. Era solo un medio de liberar estrés para ambos, un asunto casual sin ningún tipo de compromiso. No era un asunto para nada significativo.

Al ver la perpleja expresión de Yuuri, Phichit continuó. Luciendo inusualmente serio.

—Yuuri, aún tienes un poster del tipo colgado en tu pared. Has pasado la mitad de tu vida obsesionado con él, de algún modo u otro. Todo lo que has logrado hasta este momento ha girado en torno a Viktor,  ha sido enfocado en derrotar a Viktor, ha sido acerca de probarte a ti mismo ante Viktor. No importa lo que te digas a ti mismo o la poca importancia que Viktor le dé a todo este asunto, no puede simplemente significar “nada” para ti. No puede no haber cambiado nada, las cosas no funcionan de esa manera.

Yuuri deseaba poder protestar, deseaba insistir en que aún se sentía de la misma manera con respecto a Viktor, que aún lo odiaba y quería derrotarlo con la misma ferviente determinación de siempre, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Phichit aún se mostraba serio, pero el tono que utilizó al hablar era más bien pacificador.

—Mira Yuuri, tal vez tengas razón y esto solo sea una cosa casual entre ustedes dos. Pero tienes que ser cuidadoso.

—Lo estoy siendo —quiso protestar Yuuri, pero Phichit cortó sus palabras.

—Escúchame Yuuri. Hace tiempo Viktor te rompió el corazón, y desde ese momento has intentado derrotarlo para cubrir el hecho de que realmente nunca pudiste superar lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. Tu obsesión con él te ha ayudado a lograr grandes cosas, pero lo que estás haciendo ahora es muy peligroso. Esto solo va a complicarte las cosas en un modo que tal vez ahora no puedas  ni imaginar, y si Viktor en realidad es el imbécil que siempre me has hecho creer que es, entonces esto no va a terminar bien. No hay manera de que termine bien.

—Lo sé —susurró Yuuri, y era cierto. Él lo sabía. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido y arriesgado. Que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si simplemente pudiera odiar a Viktor sin que nada más se interpusiera en su camino. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberle contado a Phichit antes, no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho con el ruso.

— ¿Podrás llegar a perdonarme por no habértelo dicho? —preguntó, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier  respuesta que Phichit le diera.

—Por supuesto —rio Phichit, su rostro estirándose en una inesperada sonrisa que contrastaba con la seriedad de momentos antes—. Tienes permitido tener secretos Yuuri. Como tu amigo esperaba que me lo hubieras contado antes, pero por supuesto que te perdono.

Yuuri dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se estiró para abrazar a Phichit, sintiéndose infinitamente agradecido con su amigo. Phichit le regresó el abrazo, apachurrando a su amigo fuertemente, y Yuuri disfrutó de la sensación. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese gesto.

Juntos, se prepararon para ir a la cama. Cansados por los eventos del día y regresando fácilmente a la familiar rutina entre ellos. En pocos minutos habían terminado y se metieron bajo las cobijas de sus respectivas camas, listos para descansar después de un largo y agotador día. En silencio, Yuuri alargó su mano para apagar la lámpara que se encontraba asentada a un lado de ellos, sumiendo la habitación en la completa oscuridad. Se recostó en su cama y apenas captó la borrosa figura de Phichit haciendo lo mismo. Los rostros de ambos estaban en dirección al otro, solo separados por los pocos metros que había entre sus camas.

—Iba enserio lo que te dije antes Yuuri —dijo Phichit en medio de la oscuridad de forma repentina, rompiendo el silencio. Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de descifrar la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y Phichit era solo un borrón a su vista.

—Lo que hagas con Viktor es completamente tu decisión, nadie puede detenerte —continuó Phichit—. Pero tienes que prometerme que serás cuidadoso.

—Te lo prometo —respondió Yuuri sinceramente. 

—Bien —la palabra sonó como un susurro en medio del silencio—. Solo ten cuidado Yuuri. Si no lo tienes, si dejas que esto vaya demasiado lejos, un día Viktor romperá tu corazón otra vez —Phichit se movió, sentándose ligeramente sobre su cama y girando su cabeza, sus brillantes ojos fijos completamente en Yuuri—. O tú terminaras rompiendo el suyo.

Yuuri bufó ante la absurda declaración, el sonido saliendo de él de forma inconsciente.

—Phichit por favor, se serio —le dijo al otro muchacho, aún incrédulo ante la ridiculez que acababa de escuchar— ¿Romper su corazón? ¿En serio? —el solo pensamiento era absurdo—. Para él solo soy otro patinador entre miles con el cual ha follado. ¡Ni siquiera recuerda nuestro primer encuentro! No soy nada especial, al menos definitivamente no para Viktor. Digo, él es Viktor Nikiforov y yo soy… bueno… yo.

Yuuri no tenía ningún tipo de falsa ilusión acerca de lo que realmente valía. Él era un buen patinador que había ganado muchos títulos, pero aún no había alcanzado el título de “leyenda” que Viktor portaba tan perfectamente. Y fuera del hielo en realidad no era nadie. Era simple, aburrido y ordinario, todo lo que Viktor no era.

Viktor era popular y amado tanto entre sus fans como entre los patinadores. Tenía personas rogando por un minuto de su atención a cada momento del día. Era hermoso y exitoso, podía tener a quien él quisiera. Yuuri podía haber sido finalmente capaz de desafiarlo en el hielo e incitarlo con ello. Pero no significaba nada.  No cuando la brecha entre ellos era aún era tan extensa e imposible de cruzar. Viktor no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse por él, no tenía razón alguna para quererlo. La sola idea era simplemente risible.

Phichit había tenido razón cuando dijo que Yuuri estaba obsesionado. Muchas cosas en su vida se habían formado alrededor del ideal de Viktor, primero al idolatrarlo y luego al querer bajarlo de su trono. Antes, había anhelado ser capaz de patinar en el mismo hielo que su ídolo, luego Viktor le había mostrado sus verdaderos colores y había destrozado toda la adoración que Yuuri sentía por él solo con unas cuantas palabras. Yuuri había jurado que un día le probaría a Viktor su verdadera valía, sin importar lo que el ruso creyera de él. Pero sin importar lo mucho que Yuuri había odiado a Viktor a través de los años, la sensación de asombro que experimentaba cuando veía patinar a Viktor nunca se había esfumado y tampoco lo había hecho el deseo de que Viktor lo observara, que viera su valía como nunca había podido en el pasado. Pero ahora estaba esta “cosa” que pasaba entre ellos y Yuuri ya no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía realmente.

 Pero fuera lo que fuera, había una cosa de la que sí estaba seguro, una cosa que nunca cambiaría.

—Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo —Le dijo a Phichit—. Pero te lo juro, esto es solo algo casual. Realmente no significa nada —Yuuri se giró, dándole la espalda a su amigo y cerrando sus ojos, esperando que el sueño lo venciera rápidamente. Había sido un largo y muy confuso día después de todo.

—Y lo último que jamás podría pasar en el mundo, es que Viktor Nikiforov llegue a enamorarse de mí.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tres meses después, durante el Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri estaba determinado a ganar esta vez. Pudo haber ganado el año pasado, él sabía que pudo haberlo hecho. Fueron solamente el choque y la subsecuente lesión lo que le había impedido lograrlo.

Extrañamente, había estado esperando la llegada de la competencia más de lo usual. No solo por la oportunidad de vencer a Viktor una vez más, sino porque genuinamente tenía deseos de patinar. Además, se encontraba raramente emocionado de poder ver al otro patinador después de estar separados por tres meses. Patinar contra Viktor era un desafío que lo llenaba de entusiasmo, y el pensamiento de volverlo a ver enviaba escalofríos de emoción por toda su espina.

Yuuri no pudo ver mucho del otro patinador antes de la competencia, pero esa noche antes del programa corto su teléfono timbró dejándole saber que tenía un mensaje. Yuuri lo agarró con curiosidad y vio un nombre muy familiar brillando en la pantalla. Por cortesía, Yuuri le había enviado un mensaje a Viktor la noche del último banquete, permitiendo que el ruso guardara el número de Yuuri en su teléfono de modo que no estuviera en desventaja. Aparentemente, Viktor sí había guardado su número, ya que era su nombre el que brillaba en la pantalla y se cernía sobre el texto de “buena suerte mañana” que brillaba debajo.

“Lo mismo para ti” Había tipiado Yuuri en respuesta, presionando el botón de “enviar” sin pensar demasiado en ello.

Aún con aquellos deseos de buena suerte, Yuuri no logró realizar su mejor presentación, tocando el hielo al aterrizar de su quad toe loop y sacando gruñidos de la multitud. A pesar de sus deseos de redimirse de lo sucedido durante la competencia anterior, los recuerdos del último Campeonato Mundial, la fantasmal memoria del choque y el dolor y la humillación que lo habían golpeado con fuerza durante su rutina, lo habían desconcentrado lo suficiente como para cometer aquella falla al aterrizar. El error le preocupaba, pero trató que ese sentimiento no se saliera de control. Tendría muchas oportunidades de compensar su puntaje durante el programa libre, entrar en pánico no era la solución y solo empeoraría las cosas.

Cuando los puntajes finales salieron, Yuuri quedó en tercer puesto, justo debajo de Viktor y Chris. Aunque quedar debajo de Chris no era algo usual para él, tampoco era como si no hubiera pasado antes. El otro patinador era bueno, y había logrado calificar entre las puntuaciones más altas del Grand Prix Series, ocasionalmente incluso sobre Yuuri. Si bien el haber puntuado por debajo de Chris era decepcionante, tampoco era algo devastador. La derrota difícilmente molestaba a Yuuri. Chris era un buen patinador que merecía las medallas que ganaba, además Yuuri siempre había sido capaz de remontar al final.

Luego de que los puntajes fueran anunciados y todos los patinadores regresaran a las áreas que se encontraban reservadas para ellos, Yuuri se acercó para felicitar al patinador Suizo por su puntación. Ellos realmente no se conocían muy bien, Yuuri no era muy sociable con otros patinadores a parte de Phichit, y Chris era amigo de Viktor después de todo, pero aun así ellos habían intercambiado una que otra palabra y elogios amigables, por lo que felicitar al otro patinador era lo más apropiado y cortés.

Chris aceptó amablemente las felicitaciones de Yuuri y le regresó el cumplido.

—Buena suerte durante el programa libre de mañana Chris —añadió Yuuri al final y Chris asintió en respuesta.  

—Tú también Yuuri. Aunque algún día los sacare a ti y a Viktor del podio, eso puedo prometértelo —el tono en sus palabras era más juguetón que amenazador y Yuuri se encontró sonriendo de nuevo. Usualmente se le hacía difícil hablar con los otros patinadores, pero charlar acerca de la competencia era por lo menos más sencillo.

—Unos cuantos patinadores vamos a salir a beber para celebrar que los programas cortos terminaron —añadió Chris, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Planeas unírtenos?

—Ah, no —respondió Yuuri, tratando de encontrar la manera más educada de rehusarse. No era que no le gustara pasar un buen rato con otras personas, pero sabía que pasaría el resto de la noche sintiéndose incomodo en medio de patinadores que ya se conocían el uno al otro y además era amigos, por lo que inevitablemente terminaría bebiendo más de lo que podía tolerar—. Realmente no me gusta beber durante las competencias.

 Chris soltó una carcajada pero se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yuuri.

—Oh, lo dices enserio —exclamó el suizo, sonando demasiado sorprendido para el gusto de Yuuri—. Te lo has de haber impuesto como una nueva regla ¿verdad?

De repente, Yuuri fue golpeado por el recuerdo de aquella desastrosa fiesta olímpica hace dos años y pudo sentir la mortificación llenando su pecho. Como el medallista de bronce, Chris también había estado en la fiesta, un hecho que Yuuri había olvidado a conveniencia. Aún no tenía idea de lo que había pasado esa noche, pero fuera lo que fuera, Chris había estado allí para atestiguarlo.

Se rio nerviosamente, deseando desesperadamente que el tema de conversación cambiara, y rápido.

—Ah, sí. Eso fue algo así como que una excepción —trató de explicar, esperando que su vergüenza no se mostrara en su rostro.

— ¡Una muy impresionante excepción! —exclamó Chris, y Yuuri lo instó discretamente a que no alzara la voz. Pero justo cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, Chris volvió a abrir su boca para hablar.

—Aún tengo las fotos de ese día.

Yuuri quiso morirse en ese preciso momento. Lo que sea que hubiera hecho borracho definitivamente no podía ser bonito, y el hecho de que hubiera una prueba fotográfica parecía ser algo salido directamente de sus pesadillas.

— ¿Quieres verlas? —le preguntó Chris, pareciendo divertirse con la angustia de Yuuri. Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, no confiando en sí mismo para hablar. No estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de formular palabras sin que salieran con un largo y doloroso quejido.

Chris se encogió de hombros ante su respuesta y empezó a alejarse, pero Yuuri lo detuvo, percatándose de que la dura realidad no podía ser peor que permanecer en la ignorancia. De todos modos, no podía haber hecho nada demasiado malo ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  —preguntó, preparándose para cual fuere la respuesta.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?  —le preguntó Chris, sonando sorprendido. Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, simplemente deseando terminar pronto con aquella vergonzosa situación.

—Te pusiste completamente borracho y desafiaste al equipo ruso a una batalla de baile. Después de eso empezaste a quitarte la ropa. Y Yuuri, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer Pole Dance?

Yuuri se ahogó con el aire que respiraba, rezándole a cualquier Dios allí arriba que hubiera entendido mal. Y que si no era así, entonces que algún extraño pero muy conveniente accidente lo matara  para no tener que enfrentar la realidad de esas palabras. La explosión de una bomba sonaba como una buena opción en este momento.

— ¿Qué? —susurró, todavía rezando porque Chris hubiera cometido un error. La diversión del hombre parecía haber incrementado diez veces más y tenía pinta de estar conteniendo una risotada.

—No te preocupes Yuuri, lo hiciste muy bien. No tan bien como yo, pero bien de todos modos.

— ¿Cómo es que había un tubo en la fiesta? —preguntó Yuuri débilmente, escogiendo enfocarse en eso en lugar de enfrentar la cruda realidad y la mortificación que venía con ello. La cual era lo suficientemente alta como para no volver a mostrar esa habilidad en particular.

Chris se vio muy sospechoso por un momento antes de responder.

—No tengo ni idea —le dijo casualmente, aunque sus ojos le decían a Yuuri que mentía—. Dejando eso de lado, fue realmente muy entretenido. Todo el mundo te daba ánimos. Solo te detuviste cuando Viktor finalmente apareció más tarde en la fiesta.

— ¡¿QUE?! —Yuuri gritó, sobresaltando a los patinadores a su alrededor y causando que su propio sonrojo se tornara más oscuro. De todas las cosas que pudieron haber empeorado su experiencia, esa estaba en el tope de la lista.

—Sí —respondió Chris, todavía sonriéndole—. Se había perdido la fiesta oficial por que tuvo una reunión con su patrocinador o algún asunto aburrido como ese. Pero eventualmente apareció en la after-party. Cuando lo viste empezaste a gritarle en japonés. Nadie tenía idea de lo que estabas diciendo —gracias a Dios por su infinita misericordia—. Trataste de bajarte del tubo al mismo tiempo, pero te tropezaste y caíste en sus brazos. Tengo fotos de eso también, por si estas interesado.

—Oh —dijo Yuuri débilmente, preguntándose si este era algún tipo mal sueño del cual despertaría, pronto de ser posible. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que podría escapar del que esa noche regresara para atormentarlo, y aquí estaba finalmente. Con toda su fuerza y siendo mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Continuaste tratando buscarle pelea incluso mientras te estaba sosteniendo, pero apenas podías mantenerte en pie. Estabas como aferrándote a él sin quererlo dejar ir y nadie podía descifrar lo que intentabas decir. Estabas básicamente enrollado sobre él, así que poco después te llevó a tu habitación. Bueno —añadió Chris, viéndose malicioso—, “llevar” tal vez no sea la palabra adecuada. Prácticamente tuvo que cargarte.

Yuuri sintió como el horror se apoderaba de su rostro y Chris pareció captar el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaro rápidamente, abandonando todo trazo de humor en sus palabras y luciendo ligeramente escandalizado—. A penas podías pararte. Sea lo que sea que pienses de Viktor, el nunca tomaría ventaja de alguien en ese estado. Volvió a bajar unos minutos después. Aún lucía un poco sorprendido, pero no me quiso decir lo que había pasado allí arriba. Aguafiestas —el tono juguetón estaba de vuelta y Yuuri simplemente quería convertirse en agua y desaparecer bajo la baldosa. Si tenía suerte,  lo más probable era que solamente le hubiera gritado al ruso un par de incoherencias más en japonés, pero incluso eso ya era lo bastante horrible.

—Si te hace sentir mejor Yuuri, piensa que para el momento en que terminaste, ya habías logrado seducir a más de la mitad de las personas en la habitación. Eres sorprendentemente flexible —continuó Chris. Yuuri escondió su cara en sus manos, sintiendo el calor irradiar de sus mejillas mientras rezaba por que la humillación acabara pronto.

Esto era…mucho peor de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado. Lo que sea que le hubiera hecho a Viktor en la habitación, podía ser terrible considerado el hecho de que él y el ruso se habían acostado menos de un mes después, aunque Yuuri no podía pensar en nada que pudiera ser más vergonzoso que haber bailado sobre el tubo para una habitación repleta de personas, y haberle gritado a Viktor enfrente de dicha multitud. Gracias a Dios, su ebrio cerebro no había tenido la habilidad para traducir esas palabras al inglés. Recordando su estado durante esa noche y la razón por la que había empezado a beber, Yuuri solo podía imaginar las cosas que la había dicho, y no eran nada bonitas.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —dijo Chris en forma casual, como si no acabara de destruir el mundo de Yuuri por completo. Se despidió de Yuuri con la mano mientras se marchaba, pero este apenas pudo registrar esa acción.

Yuuri giró su cabeza de lado a lado, repentinamente asustado de que los patinadores a su alrededor hubieran estado escuchando la conversación, escaneando la habitación con sus ojos de forma frenética. Afortunadamente, no parecía que nadie cercano a ellos hubiera estado prestando atención. Yuuri casi voló fuera de la habitación, cuando de repente captó un destello de plateado a la distancia, fuera de su campo de visión pero lo suficientemente cerca para ser vislumbrado.

Viktor lo observaba parado a la distancia, aunque sus ojos se posaron ligeramente en Chris mientras este se retiraba. Yuuri se sonrojó de nuevo, incapaz de sacar de su cabeza la escena que Chris acaba de describirle. En medio de su vergüenza, Yuuri no quería ni mirar a Viktor a los ojos, por lo que aparto la mirada, rezando por que el otro patinador no trajera el incidente a colación, o que incluso se hubiera olvidado de ello por completo.

Para cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Viktor ya se había marchado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Durante toda la noche y a la llegada del siguiente día, Yuuri se forzó a sí mismo a alejar la situación de su mente. Obviamente era algo horrible y vergonzoso, pero mientras más grande fuera su preocupación y obsesión con el asunto, más se deterioraría su patinaje. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Lo mejor por ahora sería ignorarlo, ya dejaría que el pánico lo atacara luego, cuando las medallas hubieran sido entregadas y él tuviera tiempo para meditar las cosas en paz.

Tan pronto como pudo escapar del estadio luego del programa corto, Yuuri había corrido hacia Phichit y le había contado todo lo que Chris había dicho. Mientras le contaba la historia, Phichit parecía estar dividido entre el horror y una carcajada contenida. Luego de que Yuuri hubo terminado de contar su historia, Phichit no fue capaz de contenerse por más tiempo y dejó salir una risa ahogada que provoco una mirada indignada en Yuuri.

— ¡No es nada gracioso Phichit! —exclamó Yuuri mientras su amigo trataba de suprimir su risa.

—Lo siento Yuuri —dijo Phichit y sonaba genuinamente sincero en sus palabras. Pero Yuuri pero aún podía escuchar la diversion detrás de las mismas— ¡Pero tienes que admitir que sí es algo divertido!

—No lo es —respondió Yuuri tercamente. Sabía que siendo visto desde afuera, el incidente podía resultar hilarante. Pero el aún se encontraba demasiado mortificado como para ver el humor en la situación. — ¡Esta es literalmente la cosa más vergonzosa que me ha pasado en la vida Phichit!

—Mira Yuuri —Phichit trató de nuevo, luciendo más serio esta vez—. Sé que parece malo ahora ¡Pero eso pasó hace años! Seguro que las personas a penas y se acuerdan de ello. Ahora hay nuevos escándalos y chismes sobre los cuales hablar. Y si nada ha sido hecho público hasta ahora, puedes estar seguro de que nunca lo será. Un día serás capaz de reírte de esto, te lo prometo.

Yuuri lo dudaba completamente, pero decidió no discutir de eso con su amigo. Phichit tenía razón, si nada se había publicado hasta ahora lo más probable era que nunca fuese a pasar. Aunque aún sentía que quería morirse de la vergüenza, él sabía que pudo ser peor. No mucho peor, pero aun así.

—Oye, no te preocupes por eso ¿okay? —le dijo Phichit, brindándole una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa—. Tienes algunos traseros que patear y una competencia que ganar mañana. Enfócate en eso y verás que todo va a estar bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante la práctica matutina del día siguiente, Yuuri se repitió el consejo que  Phichit le había dado, forzándose a no preocuparse demasiado y a enfocarse en la rutina. Los otros patinadores revoloteaban dentro y fuera del hielo, enfocados en sus propias prácticas, y Yuuri se sentía demasiado consiente de su presencia, constantemente alerta de la distancia de cada patinador en relación a la suya. No tenía deseo alguno de repetir los errores del año pasado. Lesionarse, o peor, lesionar a alguien más a causa de su descuido, era un error que estaba determinado a no cometer nunca jamás.

Como ya era usual para él, Yuuri se percató de que patinar era la mejor manera de alejar sus preocupaciones, así que patinó por la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudo, usando la distracción para alejar la historia de Chris de su mente. Eventualmente, los patinadores empezaron a abandonar la pista uno por uno hasta que Yuuri se quedó completamente solo. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos más, pero pronto pudo ver a los oficiales empezando a merodear la pista, alistándose para echarlo del lugar y así empezar a preparar el evento principal. A regañadientes, Yuuri optó por irse antes de que eso pasara, deseando haber podido permanecer más tiempo. Su cabeza se sentía más clara después de la práctica, pero aun así pudo ser mejor para él si hubiera tenido más tiempo.

Después de abandonar la pista, Yuuri regresó a los vestuarios de los atletas, descartando su sudada ropa de entrenamiento y vistiéndose con un par de flojos pantalones y una camiseta holgada, cubriendo todo con su chaqueta de color negro y azul. Más tarde se pondría el traje oficial, pero por ahora estaba contento con usar sus viejas ropas a modo de confort. Aún había muchas cosas por hacer antes de que la competencia oficial comenzara.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado, Yuuri puso su bolsa sobre su hombro y abandonó la habitación, listo para encontrar a Celestino y realizar los últimos chequeos antes de que la competencia comenzara. Aún tenía un par de horas antes de que tuviera que salir a la pista, pero ya podía sentir la presión del tiempo cerniéndose sobre él.

Decidido a tratar hacer todo lo más rápido posible, Yuuri tomó un atajo en el laberinto de pasillos que había en el área del backstage dentro del estadio, prefiriendo apresurar su paso en medio de los oscuros y vacíos corredores, en lugar de tener que enfrentarse a la multitud que había en los pasillos principales. Casi había llegado a la salida cuando el familiar sonido de una voz flotando en el aire lo detuvo, una voz que venía desde una de las habitaciones cercanas a él.

Reconociendo el pesado acento suizo, Yuuri caminó acercándose, preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo Chris metido en el desierto almacén dentro de las profundidades del estadio.

—…te.

Yuuri pudo captar el final de una palabra y se detuvo frente a la puerta, preguntándose si debía entrar. Parecía muy grosero simplemente entrar e ignorar a su compañero patinador, pero Yuuri no tenía idea de con quien Chris estaba hablando. Y si habían decidido venir a este lugar tan recóndito para ello, eso quería decir que la conversación era privada y que no querían ser escuchados.

—Eres el peor tipo de masoquista. Y ni siquiera en el modo divertido o sexy —la voz de Chris flotó desde la abertura de la puerta que no se hallaba completamente cerrada. Yuuri no podía ver dentro de la habitación, pero podía escuchar las voces claramente.

—Lo sé —suspiró la otra voz,  y Yuuri quedó perplejo al escuchar el acento ruso que se curvaba alrededor de las palabras. Por supuesto, no debería sorprenderlo demasiado que la persona con la que Chris estuviera hablando fuera Viktor, ellos eran amigos después de todo. Pero eso no le impidió congelarse por la sorpresa y que todos los pensamientos en su cabeza se fueran volando.

Las palabras que mencionaban los patinadores eran desconocidas para él, y Yuuri se preguntaba su significado. Había un montón de rumores acerca de ese par y Yuuri siempre se había preguntado si alguno de ellos era cierto. La mitad del mundo del patinaje parecía pensar que Viktor y Chris se pasaban en la cama del otro tan frecuentemente como en la de otras personas. Al ser ambos amigos que ostentaban el título de playboy, Viktor como un encantador rompecorazones y Chris como un sensual casanova, los rumores eran prominentes. La otra mitad parecía creer que su reputación entera estaba solo basada en rumores y que Viktor y Chris se encontraban en una secreta y amorosa relación que escondían del mundo como si fuera algún tipo de romance trágico.

No había evidencia de que ninguno de los rumores fuera verdad, pero las habladurías continuaban. Yuuri sabía por experiencia propia que Viktor no estaba comprometido en ningún tipo de relación amorosa y monógama con Chris, pero no le sorprendería saber que el primer rumor sí era cierto. Por el tono de la conversación, aquello parecía muy probable.

—Viktor, tú quieres algo que sabes que nunca vas a tener —continuó Chris, y Yuuri frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, tratando de descifrar su significado—. Necesitas renunciar a ello. Estás prácticamente rogando por migajas y recibiendo casi nada a cambio.

— _¡Lo sé!_ —soltó Viktor con fuerza y su voz sonó más áspera de lo que Yuuri había escuchado nunca. Sonaba casi enojado, pero había un pequeño quiebre en su voz que delataba una emoción completamente diferente.

—Lo siento Chris —trató de decir  de nuevo, su voz ahora más calma y con un tono de disculpa—. Es solo que… Sé lo que está pasando ¿ok? Sé cómo funciona este asunto. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que quiero. Y si esto es lo único que voy a obtener, incluso si no puedo cambiar nada, entonces voy a tomarlo. Después de todo, es mejor que no tener nada.

— ¿Lo es? —preguntó Chris, y Yuuri repentinamente se percató de que se había movido más cerca de la puerta, de modo que ahora su oreja estaba casi pegada a la fría superficie de metal. Retrocedió, horrorizado consigo mismo. Estaba espiando una conversación privada, no tenía derecho a estar allí. Había sido una violación imperdonable a la privacidad de sus compañeros y no importaba lo curioso que se sintiera respecto al tema de conversación, no había nada que justificara el que él se quedara a escuchar más.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se alejó de la puerta y se apresuró a salir del pasillo, asegurándose de que sus pisadas fueran silenciosas y no dejaran huella alguna de su presencia allí.

 

* * *

 

  

Yuuri aún se mantenía pensando en la conversación incluso horas después mientras se preparaba para su presentación, la culpa por haber espiado una conversación ajena peleando con su curiosidad por la misma. Phichit se encontraba parado junto a él mientras esperaban que Yuuri fuera llamado al hielo. El hombre que había patinado antes que él aún se encontraba en el  “kiss and cry” recibiendo su puntaje, pero Yuuri sabía que todavía tenía unos cuantos minutos de ventaja antes de que le tocara salir al hielo.

—Buena suerte Yuuri —le deseó Phichit, arrastrándolo dentro de un inesperado abrazo como si sintiera la intranquilidad de su amigo. Yuuri le devolvió el abrazo por instinto, aferrándose fuertemente a la tela de la ropa de Phichit, enganchándose firmemente al contacto. Como siempre, Yuuri empezó a sentir los nervios apoderándose de él, y aferrarse a su amigo era una de las mejores formas de aminorar las náuseas que siempre florecían dentro de él antes de entrar al hielo.

La mejor parte de patinar cuando Phichit estaba allí, era saber que sin importar lo que pasara, al menos abría una persona apostando por él en las gradas.

Por el alto parlante, el presentador llamó a Yuuri a entrar al hielo y el patinador anterior abandonó el “kiss and cry”, luciendo satisfecho con su puntaje. Tomando un par de respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse, Yuuri se quitó los protectores y se deslizó sobre la pista de hielo. Phichit le brindó un amistoso saludo con la mano a forma de aliento.

Un silencio cayó sobre el estadio al tiempo que Yuuri tomaba su posición inicial, su mirada en  dirección a los jueces. Durante el Grand Prix Final había ganado la medalla de oro con la rutina que estaba por ejecutar, por lo cual no tenía excusa alguna esta vez. Lo había logrado una vez y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Olvidando todos sus  pensamientos previos, Yuuri se permitió hundirse en sus emociones, dejando que el lado racional de su mente desapareciera y se llevara consigo todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, permitiendo que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de él. Cientos de horas de práctica habían grabado en su alma cada uno de los movimientos, por lo que dejó que la memoria muscular guiara su cuerpo, sintiendo como la historia que su programa trataba de contar flotaba a través de sí.

La música comenzó y Yuuri se movió, perdiéndose en la melodía y el hielo que se deslizaba bajo sus patines.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri ganó.

Con la sumatoria total de ambos programas logró arrebatarle el primer lugar a Nikiforov por poco menos de un punto, alcanzando la cima por un pelo. El resto del día pasó como un borrón en medio de celebraciones y medallas. Phichit  gritó sus felicitaciones por encima del rugido de la multitud. Yuuri se sentía en el séptimo cielo, notando como las  lágrimas empezaban formarse en la esquina de sus ojos cuando se paró en el punto más alto del podio, y sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Después del desastroso año anterior, después de sentir en lo más profundo de su ser que nunca sería capaz regresar al podio, lo había logrado. La medalla de oro se sentía cálida contra su pecho mientras él la tocaba, con su mente aún en las nubes. Una medalla de oro en el Campeonato Mundial era aún más prestigiosa que una del Grand Prix, y una vez más lo había conseguido, había recuperado el título que había perdido y le había demostrado al mundo que se lo merecía.

El tiempo pareció volar, y demasiado rápido se encontró de nuevo en el hotel, sentado en la cama y sintiéndose un poco conmocionado por el torbellino que había sido el día de hoy. El tradicional banquete después de la competencia había sido pospuesto para la noche siguiente, por lo que Yuuri se encontró sintiéndose un poco perdido. Phichit había salido a pasar el rato con otro par de patinadores, y aunque Yuuri había sido invitado a unírseles, este se había reusado. Después de una competencia como la que había ganado, siempre se sentía emocionalmente drenado y con ningún deseo de socializar. A demás, no se sentía muy cómodo saliendo a pasar el rato y reír con las personas a quienes había derrotado. Aunque derrotar a Viktor se sentía como una victoria, nunca había tenido la intención de restregarles sus triunfos a otros patinadores. Salir a celebrar su victoria junto con los que habían perdido, se sentía descortés, y Yuuri no quería arruinarles la noche con su presencia.

Sin nada más que hacer, Yuuri se acurrucó en la cama, sus cómodas ropas siendo cubiertas por una cálida chaqueta, sus pies descalzos. Una noche de relajación y descanso parecía ser una buena idea. Tal vez podía ver una película o ponerse al corriente con alguna de las series que Phichit siempre le estaba rogando que viera. Y en la mañana saldrían a hacer turismo por la cuidad. Ya habían quedado en hacerlo y Yuuri estaba emocionado por ello.

De repente en el silencio de la habitación, un pitido sonó desde el teléfono que sostenía en su mano, y Yuuri se percató que le habían enviado un mensaje. Asumiendo que sería  Phichit tratando de convencerlo para que se les uniera, Yuuri lo abrió, congelándose al ver el nombre que aparecía en su pantalla.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Tercer piso. Habitación 124.

 

Durante un largo rato, Yuuri se quedó mirando las palabras en su teléfono, sabiendo el significando pero preguntándose si tal vez las había malinterpretado. Después de todo, desde la primera vez, siempre había sido Yuuri quien había iniciado sus encuentros, no Viktor. Esta vez era diferente, esto era algo nuevo.

Yuuri se preguntó la razón de que esta vez fuera Viktor quien iniciara su encuentro en lugar de que fuera lo contrario. Aunque quería creer que tal vez algo había cambiado entre ellos, era mucho más probable que Viktor estuviera aburrido, al no haber un banquete al que asistir Yuuri debía ser el entreteniendo más fácil y accesible que podía encontrar. Después de todo, Yuuri ya había probado en multitud de ocasiones que estaba más que dispuesto, y Viktor no tenía razón para creer que eso hubiera cambiado.

 _«Y no ha cambiado»._ Se percató Yuuri, notando como ya estaba pensando en aceptar la oferta. Había empezado un viaje que no podía detener, que no quería detener, y había algo intoxicante acerca de Viktor siendo el que lo pedía, en lugar de que ser Yuuri buscándolo desesperadamente una y otra vez.

Inconscientemente, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ya había decido que hacer. Los errores que había cometido habían llegado a un punto en el que continuaría cometiéndolos. Cualquier complicación que esto generara en su rivalidad con Viktor, cualquier cambio en la profundidad de su propio corazón, lo que fuera, el daño ya estaba hecho. Su elección lo estaba guiando por el camino que él había escogido, y al aceptarla, aceptaba también el final al que eventualmente esta lo llevaría. O podría detenerse aquí, no tocar a Viktor ni ser tocado por él, nunca jamás. Y dentro de lo profundo de sus ser, Yuuri sabía que esa no era una opción.

Sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, Yuuri saltó de la cama. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello y trató de peinarlos hacia atrás para simular la apariencia atractiva que llevaba al patinar. Descartó también sus gafas, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Mordiendo su labio casi tan fuerte como para sacar sangre, Yuuri se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, preguntándose si debería cambiarse de atuendo. Llevaba puesta la ropa más cómoda y menos atractiva que poseía, y sabía que lucía muy plano. Pero por otro lado, si se arreglaba demasiado, Viktor podría descubrir que para Yuuri esto significaba mucho más de lo que significaba para él.

Era mejor quedarse como estaba, lucir casual. Siendo Viktor el que lo había invitado, era poco probable que rechazara a Yuuri solo por su ropa. Podría pasar, considerando la forma elegante en que Viktor siempre se vestía, pero era improbable en este caso.

Olvidando todos los intentos por mejorar su apariencia, Yuuri se puso un par de zapatos, agarró la tarjeta de acceso a su habitación y salió, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Demasiado tarde, Yuuri se preguntó si  tal vez Viktor deseaba que llevara algo, pero ese pensamiento ya era inútil de todos modos. Ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores había sido planificado y Yuuri había confiado en que Viktor estuviera preparado. El ruso tal vez estaba esperando que esta vez fuera Yuuri quien tomara la iniciativa, pero él no tenía nada para llevar. A parte de Viktor, Yuuri no había estado con nadie más. Nunca había tenido el deseo de estar con alguien más. Lo cual significaba que estaba, lamentablemente, muy poco preparado para un encuentro ilícito en la habitación de un hotel con el único hombre que podía hacer que quebrantara las reglas tan fácilmente.

Empujando esos pensamientos fuera de su mente y tratando de calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón, Yuuri presionó el botón para llamar al elevador, esperó unos cuantos segundos hasta que las puertas de metal se abrieron y entró. La familiar sensación de falta de gravedad lo llenó mientras la caja se elevaba. Unos segundos después, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, mostrándole un pasillo similar al suyo que solo se distinguía por los números de las habitaciones en las puertas.

114,116,118…

Yuuri contaba mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente por el corredor, sus ojos pasando de puerta en puerta, buscando

120,122…

Yuuri se detuvo. Una borrosa placa de bronce le devolvía la mirada, el numero 124 grabado en la superficie de la misma. Después de tomar una profunda respiración, Yuuri se pasó la mano por el cabello una última vez en un gesto nervioso y golpeó suavemente la superficie de madera delante de él, el ruido resonando irracionalmente alto en medio del espacio vacío.

Menos de un segundo después la puerta se abrió revelando a Viktor, despeinado y descalzo, tal y como Yuuri había estado momentos antes. Estaba vestido en forma similar también, sus ropas se veían cómodas y flojas. Yuuri se sintió aliviado de no haberse cambiado con algo más elegante.

Viktor se vio sorprendido por un momento, como si no pudiera creer que Yuuri hubiera aceptado su oferta. El pensamiento hizo que Yuuri se sonrojara por la vergüenza de que todo lo que necesitara era un mensaje de Viktor y él saldría corriendo a sus brazos. Seguramente debió lucir como un desesperado, pero Viktor no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Solo se movió a un lado, permitiendo que Yuuri entrara por la puerta.

Intentando que sus nervios no se reflejaran en su rostro, Yuuri entró en la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez debería decir algo, pero su lengua se sentía pesada y las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Qué podría decir de todos modos? Él sabía que Viktor solo lo había invitado porque estaba aburrido y Yuuri era la opción más fácil. Y a pesar de saber todo eso, Yuuri había venido de todos modos ¿Qué decía eso de él?

La habitación de Viktor era, por bastantes grados además, más caliente que la suya, y Yuuri podía sentir el calor comenzar a arrastrarse sobre él. Bajando el cierre de su chaqueta, se deshizo del pesado material, y lo puso sobre una de las sillas  junto a la ventana. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Viktor aún se encontraba parado mientras lo observaba, tan silencioso como el mismo Yuuri.

Viktor lucía extraño en la habitación a medio iluminar. Había una inquietud en su conducta, una agitación que no había estado allí antes y una extraña mirada en sus ojos, destacándose y contrastando fuertemente con su comportamiento normal.

—Viniste —dijo finalmente, rompiendo el largo silencio.

—Sí —replicó Yuuri, inseguro de que más decir. Pero al final no tuvo que decir nada porque Viktor cruzó el espacio que había entre ellos en unas cuantas zancadas, dándole a Yuuri a penas tiempo para pensar antes de que sus labios fueran capturados en un mordaz beso que eliminó todo pensamiento de la mente de Yuuri en un instante.

Viktor no había sido tan demandante desde su primera vez juntos. Durante su segundo encuentro le había cedido todo el control a Yuuri por completo, y su tercero había sido sorprendentemente gentil. Pero el beso actual era tan frenético y caliente como lo había sido el primero, y Yuuri se sumergió en la sensación, renunciando al control y permitiendo que Viktor lo tomara más fácilmente de lo que nunca creyó que sería capaz.

Viktor lo besaba profundamente, apasionadamente, y Yuuri podía sentir como la necesidad empezaba a crecer dentro de él. Un par de manos se aferraban a él fuertemente, manteniéndolo en su lugar, como si Viktor estuviera tratando de retenerlo e impedir que desapareciera, como si Yuuri fuera solo un espejismo que se podía desvanecer en cualquier momento.

— ¿Deseas esto Yuuri? —le preguntó Viktor, alejándose solo lo suficiente como para permitir que sus labios formen las palabras, su rostro aun presionado contra el suyo—. Dime que lo deseas.

Tomó varios segundos que el cerebro de Yuuri le funcionara lo suficientemente bien como para pensar en una respuesta.

—Sí —soltó temblorosamente, preguntándose por qué Viktor tenía que siquiera preguntar. Después de todo, Yuuri había venido cuando Viktor lo llamó. Por supuesto que esto era lo que deseaba.

Los labios de Viktor represaron a posarse sobre los suyos, calientes e insistentes, y Yuuri dejó que la sensación lo llevara lejos, que su pensamiento racional cayera en la inconciencia mientras se dejaba llevar por las emociones que embargaban su cuerpo.

Se desvistieron rápidamente, Viktor quitándole la ropa a Yuuri con rápidos tirones y descartando la suya propia, antes de lanzar a Yuuri contra la cama para ponerse de rodillas sobre él. La completa pérdida de control debió haber molestado a Yuuri, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Él no estaba aquí con Viktor porque se sintiera perdido o desesperado por recuperar el control de la situación. Se encontraba aquí porque así lo deseaba, y por ello podía renunciar al control sin pensarlo dos veces, permitiendo que Viktor tome la batuta de la situación porque parecía ser eso lo que el ruso quería, lo que Viktor necesitaba, y después de todo, Yuuri estaba feliz de brindárselo.

En la parte más lejana de su mente, vagamente recordó su segundo encuentro, cuando Yuuri había sido un completo desastre de sentimientos y pensamientos enredados, y Viktor le había permitido tomar lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Yuuri recordó lo mucho que había amado estar en control, pero también recordó como un parte de él había extrañado y anhelado la sensación de tener a Viktor encima de él, mirándolo desde arriba, poseyendo cada parte de él con sus manos, sus ojos y su boca.

Era una sensación que había extrañado, y en la que se deleitaba ahora que la había recuperado.

Viktor aún se encontraba arrodillado sobre él, sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza mientras besaba a Yuuri con la misma intensidad del inicio de su encuentro. Yuuri le devolvía el beso, permitiendo que sus manos se deslizaran por los hombros del ruso para atraerlo más cerca. Estaba tan consumido en el beso que apenas registró como las manos de Viktor se habían movido desde su cabeza hasta pasar por su pecho y bajando por su estómago, acariciando la piel suavemente antes de moverse cada vez más abajo.

Yuuri jadeó cuando la mano de Viktor agarró su polla, clavando sus talones contra el colchón y tirando su cabeza para atrás sobre las sabanas mientras Viktor movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo por toda la extensión de Yuuri, enviando olas de placer que chocaban por todo su cuerpo. Eran demasiadas sensaciones llegándole demasiado pronto, por lo que Yuuri se sintió abrumado. Anteriormente, Viktor se había tomado su tiempo, cada uno de sus movimientos siendo realizado agonizantemente lento, pero esta vez era diferente.

Tal vez Viktor se encontraba desesperado por recuperar el control esta vez. Después de todo, Yuuri lo había vencido por menos de un punto en la competencia de ese día. Yuuri podía recordar vívidamente el sentimiento de derrota que había hecho mella en él cuándo Viktor le había ganado el oro por solamente un punto, y sus puntajes eran incluso más cercanos esta vez. La minúscula diferencia debió haberle dolido mucho y Yuuri podía entender ese sentimiento. 

Ese año, durante el banquete después del Grand Prix Final, Viktor no había parecido enojado por su derrota. Le parecía extraño que reaccionara diferente esta vez,  pero bueno, el Campeonato Mundial era una competencia mucho más prestigiosa y tal vez su casual comportamiento durante al banquete había sido solo una fachada para esconder su decepción.

El contraste entre ambos aún confundía a Yuuri, y le hacía preguntarse si acaso esa era la historia completa, si realmente era solo el sabor de la derrota lo que había desencadenado tan extraño comportamiento en Viktor. Demandante, desesperado y sosteniendo a Yuuri contra el colchón como si esa fuera la única manera de impedir que se marchara.

El placer empezó a aumentar y Yuuri pudo sentir como los dedos sus pies se empezaban a curvar contra el colchón, podía sentir su respiración empezando a cortarse. En un intento de contenerse sacudido la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo.

A pesar de su deseo por contenerse, igual se quejó por la pérdida de contacto cuando Viktor se alejó abruptamente de él, cesando todo movimiento y alejándose.

Sintiéndose ligeramente aturdido, Yuuri giró su cabeza para ver como Viktor agarraba un par de cosas de la mesita junto a la cama, para luego deslizarse sobre Yuuri una vez más, empujando una de sus manos contra la cama en un forzoso agarre, presionándolo contra el colchón. Todo había sucedido tan repentinamente que Yuuri apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar, simplemente dejó que Viktor tomara el control de la situación.

A través de la neblina de sus pensamientos, Yuuri registró vagamente le sonido de una botella abriéndose. Aún se sentía caliente y adolorido por todos lados, su cuerpo aún lloraba por la pérdida de las manos de Viktor sobre sí, así que la sensación de aquellos pegajosos dedos pasando débilmente sobre la piel de sus  muslos, hizo que su cuerpo brincara ansioso.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó Viktor, su voz sonando ahogada y ronca. Como si pronunciar cada palabra requiriera de él un gran esfuerzo.

—Sí —jadeó Yuuri en respuesta, rezando porque Viktor no lo mantuviera esperando por más tiempo. El ruso no lo decepcionó, y unos segundos después Yuuri sintió un caliente dedo haciendo círculos alrededor de su entrada, probando ligeramente antes de finalmente atravesar el anillo del musculo y deslizarlo dentro. Yuuri jadeo ante la sensación, un sonido que se convirtió en una serie de pequeños gemidos entrecortados mientas la otra mano de Viktor regresaba a trabajar sobre su erección, moviéndola al mismo tiempo que el dedo que trabajaba dentro Yuuri.

¡Oh! y como había extrañado esto. Tener a Viktor sobre él, rodeándolo, dentro de él. Sintiéndose poseído y deseado en una manera que jamás admitiría anhelar.   

Viktor añadió otro dedo y Yuuri sintió como sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas debajo de él, tratando de acoplarse a la sensación e intentando no sentirse abrumado ante lo bien que se sentía.

Viktor continuó de esa forma por unos cuantos minutos, plantando suaves besos a través del cuello y clavícula de Yuuri mientras lo impulsaba cada vez más y más sobre el borde. Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, el ruso añadió otro dedo y finalmente un cuarto, llenando a Yuuri por completo y provocando que mordiera su labio para evitar rogar por más.

Su resolución casi se rompió cuando Viktor retiró sus manos, dejándole a Yuuri una sensación de vacío. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algún sonido, se encontró siendo puesto boca abajo por Viktor quien fácilmente manipuló su muy dispuesto cuerpo.

A través de la neblina de placer en la que se encontraba, a penas y registró la sorpresa que lo atacó por el cambio repentino de posiciones. Sin embargo la voz de Viktor, que sonaba baja y ronca, fue algo que entendió a la perfección.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó el ruso y Yuuri solo asintió en respuesta, deseando que Viktor regresara a tocarlo más que a nada en el mundo. Débilmente, escuchó el sonido de la envoltura de un condón siendo rota y se levantó ligeramente, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, sus codos asentados en la cama.

A penas y podía creer que no hace mucho se había encontrado sentado solo en su habitación, completamente inconsciente del drástico giro que tomaría la noche. El mensaje de Viktor había sido inesperado, y la velocidad con la que habían iniciado su encuentro incluso más. Yuuri no debió sorprenderse, no era como si pensara que Viktor lo hubiera invitado para charlar, pero la urgencia con la que Viktor lo tocaba le recordaba a la forma en como el mismo Yuuri había hecho con el ruso, desechando las palabras para solo expresar sus deseos a través de demandantes caricias.

A pesar de lo rápido que su encuentro había progresado, Yuuri se percató de que ya se encontraba preparado y adolorido por el deseo.

Unas gentiles manos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, deslizándose por los lados de su cuerpo hasta aferrar sus caderas y Yuuri se movió hacia atrás bajo el toque. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para sentir como algo largo y caliente se presionaba contra su  entrada, algo mucho más grande que los dedos que lo habían preparado momentos antes. A pesar de su tamaño, Viktor había hecho un muy bien trabajo preparando a Yuuri para la penetración, permitiendo que el ruso fuera capaz de deslizarse completamente dentro de una sola estocada.

La sensación era tan abrumadora que Yuuri sintió su cuerpo empezar a doblarse, presionándose contra el colchón, jadeando y sintiendo el sudor correr por su frente  y perlar sus hombros. El firme agarre de Viktor en sus caderas fue lo único que mantuvo elevada la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y el cambio de ángulo le permitió a Viktor deslizarse más profundamente, provocando que un agudo gemido saliera de ambos.

Todo permaneció quieto por unos momentos, el silencio siendo roto únicamente por el fuerte sonido de la respiraciones de ambos. Viktor se deslizaba suavemente dentro de él, pequeños movimientos que permitían que Yuuri se ajustara y lo volvieran loco al mismo tiempo, aunque no lo suficiente. Yuuri giró sus caderas desesperadamente, incitando a Viktor para que empezara a moverse y el ruso cumplió la demanda no dicha del muchacho, saliendo casi completamente antes de volver a entrar de una sola estocada, la fuerza del impacto logrando empujar la cara de Yuuri más profundamente contra el colchón.

Yuuri sabía que si él deseaba podía girarlos a ambos perfectamente, siendo él quien estuviera sobre Viktor en lugar de ser empujado contra la cama por el ruso. Podía retomar el control y cabalgar sobre Viktor hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Pero no quería hacerlo. Yuuri quería que Viktor tuviera el control. Ahora mismo no tenía nada que probar y nada por lo que pelear. Todo lo que quería era a Viktor, deseándolo y necesitándolo tal como ahora. Si esto era lo que Viktor necesitaba, Yuuri estaba más que feliz de permitirle tomarlo, estaría feliz con dejarlo hacer cualquier cosa.

Viktor se empujó contra él otra vez, nunca bajando su velocidad. Yuuri podía sentir sus manos hurgando entre las sabanas, tratando de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse para no perderse por completo en su placer. Las manos de Viktor abandonaron sus caderas, empezaron a moverse gentilmente por sus costados y Yuuri se enfocó en esa sensación, concentrándose en esos toques para mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Sin embargo, su concentración se perdió cuando Viktor bajó su mano para agarrar la polla de Yuuri con suaves toques, ocasionando que el muchacho se derritiera por completo. Todas las sensaciones eran demasiado para él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan perfecto que a penas y podía pensar. No podía hacer nada más que perderse en el placer y entregarse a este por completo.

Yuuri podía sentir la caliente respiración de Viktor golpeando contra su nuca, pero eso no impidió que se sobresaltara al sentir un par de labios moviéndose contra su piel, cálidos y gentiles. Viktor besó el camino de su columna, nunca cesando en sus movimientos, pero de algún modo los pequeños besos parecían quemar a Yuuri más ferozmente que nunca antes.

—Hoy en la pista de hielo —exhaló Viktor entre besos—, estuviste deslumbrante. La audiencia te adora.

A través de la neblina de placer, Yuuri apenas pudo registrar esas palabras. Pero Viktor continúo hablando y su voz sonaba entrecortada por los jadeos, sus labios continuaban trazando un ardiente camino por su piel.

—Te entregas a ellos tan libremente. A todos —le escuchó decir, el sonido pareciendo provenir de muy lejos—. Pero viniste. Cuando te lo pedí, viniste.    

—No tengo nada más —susurró Viktor —. Pero tengo esto.

Yuuri no podía entender sus palabras, no podía descifrar el significado detrás de ellas. Sin embargo ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar porque Viktor cambió el ángulo de sus estocadas ligeramente, enviando una nueva ola de placer que golpeó por todo su cuerpo. Eran demasiadas sensaciones, todas al mismo tiempo, y ya no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras.

A pesar de las emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de Yuuri y el placer desbordante que lo consumía hasta el punto de quiebre, fue Viktor quien se vino primero, mordiendo el hombro de Yuuri mientras sucedía.  Marcándolo y embistiéndolo con un par de últimas estocadas y descansando finalmente. La mitad de su cuerpo siendo sostenido por sus propias piernas y la otra mitad recostada sobre la espalda de Yuuri.

Al ruso le tomó un par de minutos recuperase de su orgasmo, pero una vez que lo hizo procedió a mover la mano con la que aún mantenía agarrada la polla de Yuuri. Mas gentilmente esta vez, empujando a Yuuri hasta el borde ya sin la frenética urgencia que lo había guiado en el principio. Los ligeros besos hicieron aparición nuevamente, esta vez danzando a través del cuello de Yuuri y este finalmente se dejó ir, viniéndose con un agudo gemido mientras la mano Viktor lo guiaba a través del orgasmo, deteniéndose únicamente cuando Yuuri quedo drenado por completo.

Yuuri se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintiendo a Viktor retirarse de su cuerpo y registrando muy vagamente como el hombre retiró el condón, lo ató y luego lo arrojó en lo que Yuuri asumió era una papelera en medio de la habitación. Se sentía completamente exhausto, feliz, pero exhausto. Lo que le parecía sorprendente si tomaba en consideración que le había permitido a Viktor realizar todo el trabajo.

Fue solamente cuando Viktor también se acostó sobre la cama que Yuuri se percató de su propia condición. Desparramado en medio de la cama de Viktor, siendo no deseado y no requerido ahora que ya habían terminado. Si Viktor se encontraba siquiera de cerca tan cansado como Yuuri, entonces seguro querría ir directamente a dormir, y para hacer eso seguramente quería a Yuuri fuera de la cama lo más pronto posible.

Deseando poder alargar este momento por un poco más de tiempo, pero sabiendo que no podía hacerlo, Yuuri se levantó para retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera levantarse por completo, una mano siendo puesta sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

Viktor también se encontraba medio sentado sobre la cama,  su cuerpo girado hacia Yuuri, su toque gentil pero insistente, manteniendo a Yuuri en la cama. Había un suave brillo en sus ojos, la luz de luna colándose por las ventanas mostraban su rostro gentil y expuesto.

—Quédate —susurró el ruso, y Yuuri pudo sentir como su respiración se atoró en su pecho, como su corazón pareció detenerse por un instante—. Por favor.

Cada vez que habían estado juntos Yuuri se había marchado lo más pronto posible, sabiendo que Viktor no querría que se quedara, que lo querría fuera lo más pronto posible. Pero Yuuri nunca había querido marcharse. Y ahora, era Viktor quien le estaba _pidiendo_ quedarse…

—Está bien —respondió, sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima—. Me quedaré.

Yuuri se recostó dudosamente, deslizándose a través de la cama para darle más espacio a Viktor. El ruso se movió al mismo tiempo que él hasta que ambos estuvieron acostados en el centro de la cama, solo un par de centímetros separando sus cuerpos. El toque de Viktor aún permanecía cálido en su brazo, y Yuuri se percató que no quería que la sensación desapareciera.

Yuuri se acurrucó ligeramente al sentirse en calma, su rostro aún direccionado hacia Viktor con su cabeza recostada sobre una de las tantas almohadas en la cama. Viktor también se relajó, y tomó las arrugadas mantas para cubrirlos a ambos. Yuuri se acurrucó involuntariamente contra la calidez de las mismas. La habitación se encontraba calmada, y silenciosa, los ojos de Yuuri habían empezado a cerrarse sin que él se diera cuenta y  ni siquiera hizo el intento de pelear contra el sopor que lo invadía.

Viktor estaba recostado cerca de él. No como para llegar a tocar al otro, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para que Yuuri notara el ligero sube y baja de la respiración de Viktor sobre su pecho. Yuuri quería alcanzarlo, quería tocar a Viktor, acercarse más a su cuerpo. Pero no sabía qué tipo de reglas implícitas existían para este tipo de situaciones, no sabía si el acercarse sería tomado como una invasión del espacio personal, ni tampoco sabía lo que Viktor quería.

A pesar de que sus cuerpos no se tocaban, la mano de Viktor aún se encontraba descansando sobre el brazo de Yuuri y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, fijos en el rostro del menor mientras yacían allí, juntos. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Yuuri se hubiera sentido incómodo con el escrutinio, pero en este momento se encontraba demasiado cansado y feliz como para prestar atención a sus preocupaciones.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño lentamente, notando los ojos de Viktor aún fijos en su rostro hasta que se quedó dormido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron más tarde, lo primero que vieron fue una habitación oscura, incluso la luz de la luna había sido aplacada por las pesadas cortinas. Su cuerpo le indicó que aún era de noche, el sueño aún se encontraba pesadamente aferrado a él y su conciencia era bastante incompleta en comparación a como sería si estuviera completamente despierto.

Medio dormido, Yuuri se preguntó qué lo había despertado. No se movió, aun atrapado por el remolino del sueño, permaneció acostado y quieto con su respiración calmada y acompasada.

A penas consiente, Yuuri finalmente registró el qué lo había despertado. Habían unos dedos deslizándose por su espalda, unos toques ligeros cual pluma que se movían en un patrón circular. En algún punto de la noche se había movido, por lo que ahora le estaba dando la espalda al hombre con quien compartía la cama. Además se había acercado más a él a pesar de sus propias preocupaciones, ahora estando ambos presionados contra el otro.

Viktor parecía estar despierto, y aunque Yuuri no podía ver al ruso, sí podía como  sentir como le proporcionaba ligeros toques con su mano. Formando un patrón regular por la extensión de la espalda de Yuuri. Distantemente, Yuuri se preguntó qué era lo que hacía  el ruso despierto. Un débil sonido llegó a sus oídos y Yuuri se percató que provenía de Viktor. El bajo zumbido de una melodía que se conectaba con los movimientos en su espalda.

Las palabras que Viktor canturreaba no le eran familiares a Yuuri. Ruso, le indicó su inútil y adormecida mente. La canción era profunda y melódica, y la voz de Viktor le quedaba perfectamente, susurrando en medio de la habitación. Los dedos del ruso continuaron haciendo formas sobre su piel y Yuuri reconoció las familiares líneas que estaban siendo trazadas en su espalda. Eran los pasos de una rutina de patinaje, los dedos de Viktor imitaban los movimientos de un patinador en la pista. Deslizándose y girando, dejando ligeros caminos por donde pasaba.

Se mantuvo entonando en voz baja al mismo tiempo que continuaba con las figuras en su espalda y Yuuri se preguntó si tal vez estaba preparando una nueva rutina. Para el próximo año, tal vez. Viktor parecía no haber notado que Yuuri estaba despierto. Después de todo, sus ojos nunca se abrieron y su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, respirando profunda y constantemente. Una parte de él se preguntó si debería hacerle saber a Viktor que se encontraba parcialmente consciente.

Pero Yuuri estaba demasiado cansado para pensar apropiadamente, además el sueño no lo había liberado completamente de su agarre. Lentamente, se permitió hundirse de regreso al mundo de los sueños, arrullado por el sonido de la voz de Viktor y los gentiles movimientos sobre su espalda.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

V-nikiforov

**10,572  me gusta**

V-nikiforov: **Hermosa vista fuera de mi habitación de hotel esta mañana #CampeonatoMundial**

_Ver todos los 2972 comentarios_

codyzone  Wow, ¡Que bonito!

Laura_Love  Miren ese amanecer! <3<3<3

XxBulletofRomexX ¿¿¿ESA NO ES LA JODIDA CHAQUETA DE KATSUKI YUURI COLGANDO EN LA SILLA JUNTO A LA VENTANA ????

Hisstory_maker  OMG  NO PUEDE SER!

Thecbc  …gente, literalmente es solamente una chaqueta negro y azul, wtf?  
Que Viktor ya no tiene permitido tener ropa o qué onda?

Kim-kam  pero tienes que admitirlo, el color y el diseño luce _sospechosamente_ igual a la chaqueta usan los patinadores japoneses

Veetya   No realmente! La luz es realmente mala y apenas se pueden notar el colores. Luce como una chaqueta oscura común y corriente. Son un montón de exagerados.

Viktuuriovervictory  ahhh, si tan solo la prenda no estuviera tan arrugada y la imagen fuera de mejor calidad entonces podríamos ver si dice JAPAN en la parte de atrás T.T

CeeCee251  Incluso si lo dijera tampoco probaría nada! hay muchos patinadores japoneses compitiendo en las diferentes divisiones del mundial. No solo Katsuki. Quieren YA dejar de meter sus narices en la vida privada de Viktor y detener el spam en su instagram con sus asquerosas especulaciones!

Icharlie  Por que la gente sigue aferrándose a cualquier pista de la cosa esta de Nikiforov y Katsuki  como pareja?  
Ellos. No. Se. Agradan. Misterio resuelto.

ViktuuriSquad  quierocreer.gif

25K  wow, tanto drama por una chaqueta LOL! Todos necesitan aprender a jodidamente calmarse y apreciar la bella imagen en lugar de pelear.

NancyB21  *susurrando* _Pero en realidad sí que luce como la chaqueta de Katsuki_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Bueno, este fue más bien un capítulo de transición, prometo que el próximo tendrá mas trama. No me gusta tener dos escenas de sexo en un mismo capítulo pero por el bien de la trama así tenía que ser. Aunque esta no haya sido mi capitulo favorito, tenía ser escrito para darle paso a lo que sucederá después. Prometo que sucederán muchas más cosas en el capítulo once que además romperán el esquema que habían estado teniendo los últimos capitulo. Para el próximo dejare de cubrir años enteros en un solo capitulo y me concentrare en eventos singulares, con cosas sucediendo entre días y semanas mínimo. De esta manera dejará de verse tan apresurado y veremos más desarrollo entre Viktor y Yuuri. MUCHA más interacción, lo prometo.  
> También, ya se enteraron lo que sucedió en las olimpiadas (bueno, algo así) Lo que falta se sabrá cuando veamos la historia del lado de Viktor, al igual que la conversación entera que tuvieron Viktor y Cris y el contexto de la misma. A demás de qué carajo estaba pasando en la cabeza de Viktor en ese momento (aunque he soltado varias pistas). Pero por ahora, solo saben lo que Yuuri sabe 
> 
> Nota de la traductora:  
> No tengo mucho que decir LOL  
> Solo quiero avisar que pueda que me demore un poquito más con el cap 11 porque es gigantesco. Pero trataré de no demorarme mucho: ’v  
> Ahora, con respecto a la canción que murmuraba Viktor MUY IMPORTANTE:  
> Es una canción rusa llamada “Dark eyes” cuya letra les dejare abajo y [ aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdWBdqkxHKg) pueden encontrar la cancion. 
> 
> Ojos negros, ojos apasionados  
> Ojos ardientes, hermosos  
> Cómo os amo, cómo os temo  
> Tal vez os conocí en un momento maldito
> 
> Oh, por algo sois más oscuros que lo profundo del mar  
> Veo en vosotros el duelo por mi alma  
> Veo en vosotros una llama de victoria  
> Consumido en ella, un pobre corazón
> 
> Ojos negros y ardientes,  
> más profundos que el cielo nocturno  
> Me llamaban a volar lejos del mar  
> Donde el amor es el rey, y la amabilidad lo es todo.
> 
> Si no te hubiera conocido, no estaría sufriendo tanto  
> podía haber vivido sonriendo.  
> Tú me arruinaste, ojos negros.  
> Te llevaste mi felicidad por siempre
> 
> Pero no estoy triste, no estoy triste  
> Encuentro consuelo en mi destino:  
> Todo, lo mejor que en la vida Dios nos ha dado  
> Os lo sacrifico, ojos de fuego
> 
>  
> 
> Ojos negros, ojos apasionados  
> Ojos ardientes, hermosos  
> Cómo os quiero, cómo os temo  
> Tal vez os conocí en un momento maldito
> 
> Cómo os quiero, cómo os temo  
> Tal vez os conocí en un momento maldito  
> Adjunto a eso, les dijo algo que Reiya-san dijo acerca de Viktor y sus posiciones favoritas en la cama: Usualmente prefiere tener sexo “en cuatro” cuando se siente particularmente posesivo 7.7
> 
> MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. A todos los que leyeron, comentaron, y dejaron kudos en este fic.  
> Sé que siempre les recomiendo ir al blog de Reiya-san, pero en este momento podrían hacerse ENORMES spoilers si van XD
> 
> De todos modos les dejo su [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) por si gustan ir igual solo a dejarle su comentario. Seria lindo si lo hicieran. :) 
> 
> Los comentarios y su opinión como lectores siempre son apreciados! :)  
> Siempre que sea su voluntad, por supuesto.  
> Especialmente por la autora. Si pueden tomarse el tiempo para opinar aquí y en el tumblr de Reiya-san sería perfecto. Pero cuidado con el spoiler XD  
> NOS LEEMOS!  
> MUSICA USADA:
> 
> (1)Programa libre de Yuuri: Vanessa Mae - Tango de Los Exilados


	11. You Kiss Me (I'm Falling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. Solo tienen que darle clic a la palabra subrayada.  
> Noo se van a arrepentir.

* * *

* * *

Durante inicio de la Serie del Grand Prix de la temporada siguiente, todo lo que pudo salir mal salió mal.

Su primer evento en la lista era el Rostelecom Cup y terminaría con el  NHK Trophy, las asignaciones tardías lo convertirían en uno de los últimos patinadores en calificar para la final si sus puntajes en las competencias anteriores eran lo suficientemente altas. Un par de patinadores, incluyendo a Viktor, ya habían calificado. El ruso maravilló a la audiencia durante el Skate America y luego en la Copa de China, dejándolo actualmente en la cima de la tabla de puntuaciones.

A Yuuri le disgustaba patinar en los últimos eventos de la Serie del Grand Prix. A pesar de que el tiempo de practica extra era beneficioso, siempre le destrozaba los nervios ver como los patinadores avanzaban en las categorías sin que él tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de competir aún. Y por sobre todo, patinar en los eventos finales de la Serie siempre daba menos tiempo para preparase para la final, asumiendo que realmente lograra calificar. Yuuri había calificado para la final durante años, pero el miedo de pensar que este sería el año en que fallara, el miedo de pensar que no lo lograría, nunca desaparecía.

Debido a esas asignaciones, Yuuri se percató que la temporada ya estaba empezando mal, y parecía que solo se ponía cada vez peor. Al ser la primera competencia de la temporada, Yuuri había planeado llegar a Rusia muchos días antes de la Rostelecom Cup, esperando conseguir tiempo de práctica en la arena antes de salir a patinar durante la competencia real.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado, el invierno helado había golpeado con toda su fuerza en Moscú, y la pesada nieve blanqueaba todo a su alrededor. Moviéndose maliciosamente a través del aire y pegándose a las ventanas del avión mientras finalmente aterrizaban en el aeropuerto. El mal clima había retrasado el vuelo considerablemente y durante un tiempo se estuvieron debatiendo entre si debían o no aterrizar en Moscú. Por lo que Yuuri pudo escuchar, varios aviones habían sido forzados a aterrizar debido a la baja reserva de combustible, así que finalmente ellos también fueron forzados a aterrizar en medio de la pista llena de nieve del aeropuerto de Sheremétievo como era el pan original.

Yuuri estaba extremadamente agradecido de que el piloto y el control de tráfico aéreo les hubieran permitido aterrizar, en lugar de direccionarlos a otra ciudad. El retraso debido al clima significaba que había estado volando por dieciséis horas desde que habían salido de Detroit, y Yuuri se encontraba exhausto. Habían aterrizado tarde en Moscú, con el oscuro manto de la noche ya cubriendo la cuidad. Lo único que quería, era llegar al hotel, colapsar encima de su cama y dormir hasta que la competencia comenzara.

Sin embargo, no sería así. Con una suerte que se tornaba cada vez peor, Yuuri se enteró que ir directamente al hotel y dormir, no sería tan fácil como había pensado. Después de que finalmente pudo salir del avión, había llamado para confirmar su llegada y notificar que llegaba tarde para el check in a causa del retraso de su vuelo. Celestino siempre reservaba los hoteles con mucha antelación, ya que la mayoría de los patinadores tendían a quedarse en el mismo hotel donde se llevaba a cabo el banquete, el cual estaba cerca de la arena. Eso hacía que ir y venir del hotel en medio de ciudades extranjeras fuera mucho más sencillo y era una rutina a la que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado.

Pero esta vez, algo había salido mal. Después de unos minutos de hablar con una mujer que sonaba muy alterada en el teléfono, Yuuri se enteró que la habitación que había estado reservando ya no estaba disponible. En medio de profusas disculpas, la mujer le explicó que hubo un error en el sistema, y que debido al retraso de Yuuri la habitación había sido marcada como “disponible” inmediatamente después de no haber llegado a su check in. Debido al clima, el huésped que había estado ocupando la habitación anteriormente, decidió quedarse un par de noches mas, por lo cual la habitación ya no estaba disponible. Aún peor, debido a la nieve y a que muchos aviones habían sido forzados a aterrizar, el hotel estaba lleno, no había ninguna habitación que ella le pudiera ofrecer a Yuuri.

Yuuri le agradeció a la mujer por su ayuda y se fue a sentar en una de las frías bancas de metal alineadas en la recepción principal del aeropuerto, sintiendo los primeros síntomas del pánico empezar a arrastrarse por su garganta. Al siguiente que llamo fue a Celestino, pidiéndole consejo. Su entrenador no había venido con él porque estaba con Phichit, preparándolo durante las eliminatorias. Al compartir entrenador, Yuuri y Phichit habían acordado mutuamente que tendrían a Celestino con ellos durante un solo evento en la Serie del Grand Prix, y aunque Celestino había planeado encontrarse con Yuuri en el NHK Trophy en un par de semanas, estaba completamente por su cuenta para la Rostelecom Cup. Celestino le había ofrecido que llevara uno de los entrenadores del club mientras él no pudiera estar presente, pero Yuuri había declinado la oferta.

Celestino sonaba preocupado en el teléfono y Yuuri imaginaba que era porque un poco del pánico que estaba sintiendo dentro se había colado en su voz, llegando hasta los oídos de su entrenador. Celestino le aconsejó encontrar otra habitación en un hotel cerca de la arena. El transporte público no era fiable en estos momentos debido a la pesada nieve que cubría las calles, por lo que tendría que permanecer cerca, o arriesgarse a extraviarse en una ciudad desconocida sin acceso a la pista de patinaje si no lo hacía.

Yuuri vio la lógica en las palabras de Celestino, pero la realidad fue mucho más cruel. Parecía ser que el clima y los aterrizajes forzosos habían resultado en una gran cantidad de personas buscando un hotel, por lo que todos los hoteles internacionales habían reportado estar completamente llenos y no podían ofrecerle una habitación por al menos hasta dos días después. Luego de haber gastado sus mejores opciones, Yuuri tomó un descanso, tratando de no alterarse demasiado. Si todos los hoteles encargados de albergar huéspedes extranjeros estaban llenos, entonces tendría que empezar a buscar opciones más locales y  por ende, más baratas. Yuuri estaba lejos de ser un snob, por lo que el prospecto de quedarse en lugar más económico no significaba nada para él. Pero las probabilidades de encontrar un hotel no designado para turistas, donde también hablaran inglés, era muy poco probable. Mucho menos uno donde hablaran japonés. La idea de pasar de un lugar a otro buscando donde quedarse no era nada alentadora.

Yuuri estaba cansado y estresado, y mientras veía como el aeropuerto se vaciaba poco a poco, todo lo que deseaba era dormir. Parecía que sus opciones ahora estaban mucho más limitadas a buscar un hotel internacional que se encontrara alejado de la arena y a rezar porque el transporte público aún estuviera funcionando, o que la nieve se hubiera derretido a tiempo para la competencia. O a llamar a uno de los hoteles locales con la plegaria puesta en que alguien tuviera un nivel de inglés lo suficientemente bueno para que su cansada mente lo pudiera comprender, y que hubiera una habitación libre para que él pudiera descansar.

Decidió tomar un descanso en su búsqueda para primero recoger su equipaje, esperando que el tiempo pudiera aclarar su mente lo suficiente para ayudarlo a tomar la mejor decisión. Pero una vez más, parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Cuando Yuuri fue a ver sus maletas, descubrió que solamente una de las dos maletas con las que había viajado desde Detroit había sido enviada al aeropuerto. La irritada recepcionista hizo unas cuantas llamadas y le informó gruñonamente que parecía ser que solo una de sus maletas había sido puesta en el avión correcto. El aeropuerto buscaría a donde había sido enviada la otra, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por el momento. Yuuri se alejó de la recepcionista, el pánico ahora aplastando su pecho y creciendo con cada paso que daba.

Por necesidad, Yuuri siempre viajaba a las competencias con dos maletas debido a la gran cantidad de cosas que debía traer para poder competir. Por recomendación de Celestino, Yuuri siempre mantenía sus trajes en una de ellas y sus patines en otra, de modo que si una se perdía no se quedaría la deriva sin nada. Yuuri había seguido ese consejo automáticamente, nunca considerando que fuera algo que realmente le pudiera pasar. Pero finalmente le había sucedido y aunque la maleta que sostenía llevaba sus patines, amados y siendo aún la cosa más importante que podía tener, la maleta con sus trajes estaba perdida. Sin fecha posible de ser encontrada y serle devuelta.

El mundo entero parecía estar trabajando en su contra en ese momento y Yuuri se encontró queriendo llorar. Tenía veintidós, casi veintitrés. Pero viajar siempre lo había estresado, y ahora todo parecía ir mal y simplemente no sabía que hacer. Estaba solo en un país extranjero, sin un lugar donde quedarse ni habilidad para hablar el idioma. Estaba exhausto, estresado, y no estaba pensando correctamente. Y para hacerlo incluso peor, sus trajes estaban perdidos. Los trajes que tan desesperadamente necesitaba para poder competir en solo unos días.

Yuuri sintió como el latido de su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, su pecho empezando a constreñirse dificultándole respirar. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por la esquina de sus ojos y Yuuri trató de frenarlas, trató de enfocarse en respirar, de analizar sus problemas lógicamente como se le había enseñado a hacer. Había una solución para todo y podía encontrarla si solo se tranquilizaba y no entraba en pánico. Pero en ese momento todo le parecía demasiado y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, o que el pánico empezara a crecer dentro de él.

De repente, un estridente sonido vino desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sobresaltando a Yuuri y sacándolo de su estupor. Un par de segundos después, Yuuri se percató de que el sonido provenía de su propio teléfono. Pensando que seguro sería Celestino quien lo llamaba otra vez, Yuuri aplastó el botón para atender la llamada sin siquiera ver la pantalla.

— ¿Yuuri? —dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea y Yuuri casi bota su teléfono por la sorpresa. La voz era profunda y sonora, además estaba enlazada a un acento que definitivamente no le pertenecía a Celestino.

— ¿Viktor? —preguntó Yuuri en shock, usando sus manos para quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos frenéticamente y esperando que el quiebre en su voz no se notara por el teléfono. No tenía idea de por qué Viktor había decidido llamarlo así de la nada. Después de su último encuentro hace su unos meses, ellos se habían separado en términos mucho más amigables de lo que jamás consideró posible, pero Yuuri no había tratado de contactar a Viktor desde entonces. Simplemente había asumido que la próxima vez que se encontraran sería durante el Grand Prix Final, así que le había sorprendido mucho escuchar la voz de Viktor en su teléfono tan repentinamente.

—Yuuri, Celestino acaba de llamar a Yavok pidiéndole información sobre hoteles en Moscú. ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?

La voz de Viktor sonaba preocupaba y Yuuri parpadeó sorprendido, soltándole al ruso rápidamente la historia de su habitación de hotel perdida y como había fallado en encontrar otra. Aún no tenía idea de por qué Viktor lo había llamado, o el por qué parecía tan interesado en donde Yuuri se hospedaría. ¿Tal vez estaba preocupado porque Yuuri no pudiera patinar en la ronda clasificatoria y que por eso no pudiera llegar a la final donde se enfrentarían una año más?

—Justo como pensé —respondió Viktor luego de escuchar su historia, sonando pensativo—. La mitad de la ciudad está estancada debido al clima.

Yuuri esperó por un segundo, aún sin comprender cuál era el motivo de su llamada. Esperó a que Viktor aclarara sus motivos, pero después de unos minutos de silencio, Yuuri decidió que era mejor preguntar. Si Viktor solo lo estaba llamando para confirmar que Yuuri estaba teniendo un muy mal día, entonces prefería que la conversación terminara aquí y ahora.

—Mm…¿Viktor? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? —preguntó, esperando que su voz sonara más fuerte de lo que se sentía. Aún había una ligera vacilación en su tono debido al quiebre mental que había experimentado previamente, pero rezaba porque Viktor no lo hubiera notado.

—¡Oh! —Viktor sonaba sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado que debía haber un punto específico en la conversación—. Me estoy quedando un tiempo en Moscú mientras Yakov acompaña a Georgi en la Rostelecom Cup. Ya sabes, para que pueda “mantener un ojo en mi” —Viktor dejó salir una breve risa por sus propias palabras—. Tengo un apartamento en la ciudad, para cuando necesito venir por asuntos oficiales. Si necesitas un lugar donde pasar la noche, puedes venir y quedarte conmigo.

La boca de Yuuri cayó completamente abierta debido al shock, su mano apretaba el teléfono tan fuertemente que la forma de este probablemente se había quedada marcada. Viktor, _Viktor Nikiforov_ , su eterno rival y patinador de élite certificado, acaba de pedirle a Yuuri ir a su casa y que se quedara con él. Era cierto que Yuuri se encontraba cansado y desesperado, por lo que tomaría cualquier oferta si eso significaba que podría dormir bajo un techo caliente y que podría lidiar con sus problemas en la mañana, pero aún así la oferta lo descolocó. No podía entender por qué Viktor ofrecería su propia casa como refugio para Yuuri, incluso si era solo para pasar la noche.

— ¿Yuuri? —la voz de Viktor le interrogó una vez más, y Yuuri se percató que había permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo, aún aferrando el teléfono con sus manos e inseguro de cómo responder—. Vivo cerca del estadio, así que te será fácil llegar allí para entrenar en la mañana. Si eso es lo que deseas, claro.

—Um, ¿Sí?  —respondió Yuuri por instinto, la declaración saliendo más como una pregunta que nada. Probablemente era una terrible idea, pero Yuuri no había dormido por horas con el jetlag, y estaba oscuro y frío allí afuera, además estaba desesperado—. Quiero decir, gracias. Sí. Yo, ah. Eso sería ¿estupendo?

Hizo una mueca ante lo torpe que sonaban sus palabras, pero Viktor pareció no notarlo. En su lugar, el ruso le dictó una dirección que Yuuri escribió rápidamente, esperando no haber cometido ningún error.

— ¿Necesitas que te recoja en el aeropuerto? —preguntó Viktor, y Yuuri declinó la oferta sin si quiera pensarlo. A pesar de no tener idea de cómo iba a llegar al apartamento de Viktor desde el aeropuerto, se rehusaba a poner otra carga sobre el hombre. Aún no sabía por qué Viktor estaba siendo tan generoso y Yuuri no tenía deseo alguno de empujar esa generosidad hasta sus límites. No era ningún inútil después de todo.

Finalmente con un plan en mente, Yuuri terminó la llamada con un rápido “gracias”, agarrando su única maleta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida del aeropuerto. A pesar de que la noche estaba prácticamente muerta, aún había unas cuantas personas a su alrededor, y Yuuri pudo vislumbrar un par de taxis aparcados fuera del edificio.

Yuuri se acercó al primero, verificando que estuviera libre antes de meter la maleta dentro y luego entrar el mismo. Sacando su teléfono, Yuuri recitó las palabras que Viktor le había dictado, las palabras en ruso sintiéndose extrañas y pesadas sobre su lengua. Afortunadamente, el taxista pareció entender lo que quería, y no mucho tiempo después se encontraba viajando a través de Moscú, observando por su ventana el danzar de la nieve que aún caía del cielo.

Finalmente, el auto se detuvo junto a la acera frente a un grupo de edificios altos, los arcos de piedra y la majestuosa arquitectura delatándolos como un lugar que albergaba a cierto tipo de personas en específico. Yuuri le agradeció al conductor y salió del auto, estremeciéndose por el frío aire de la noche. La nieve aún caía, aferrándose a su cabello y pestañas, eliminando toda la calidez de su piel.

Dudosamente, Yuuri subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal del lugar frente a él, notando en la puerta el panel que listaba los nombres de las personas que ocupaban el edificio y los timbres junto a cada uno de ellos. Trató de encontrar el nombre de Viktor rápidamente, pero la poco familiar escritura cirílica era indescifrable ante sus ojos. Viktor le había dicho que su apartamento estaba en el último piso, así que Yuuri presionó el último botón, esperando que fuera el correcto.

O había escogido bien o la persona que ocupaba el apartamento al que había timbrado había sentido pena por él, porque solo unos segundos después de que presionara el botón la puerta zumbó, indicando que había sido abierta. Agradecido de finalmente poder abandonar el frío, Yuuri se apresuró dentro, sacudiendo su cabeza para tratar de deshacerse del exceso de nieve y frotando sus manos para tratar de calentarlas un poco.

Luego de intentar que su apariencia luciera lo más presentable posible, Yuuri agarró su equipaje y empezó a arrastrarlo por la escalera, tomando nota de la numeración de los apartamentos mientras lo hacía. Luego de subir durante unos minutos, finalmente llegó al último piso en donde solo se hallaba una puerta, el número en la placa coincidiendo con el que tenía guardado en el teléfono.

De repente, Yuuri fue golpeado por otro destello de duda. ¿Esto era una buena idea?  
Él y Viktor eran patinadores rivales, y aunque Viktor parecía haberse sentido mal por él, quedarse en su apartamento así de la nada le parecía ridículo. Pero Yuuri estaba con frío y muy cansado, además ya estaba aquí de todas formas. No tenía sentido regresar.

Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó dudosamente, odiando como el sonido hacía eco fuertemente en medio del vacío corredor. Unos segundos después, escuchó a alguien moviéndose dentro y Yuuri se retiró un poco de la puerta mientras esta se abría revelando a Viktor, quien era iluminado por la amarilla luz del departamento.

Estaba vestido mucho más casual de lo que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a verlo, la vestimenta formal que usaba en los eventos había sido remplazada por un suave suéter color gris y un par de flojos pantalones negros. De forma ausente, Yuuri notó que Viktor llevaba los pies descalzos, aunque era perfectamente razonable ya que era tarde en la noche y Viktor estaba en su casa después de todo.

— ¡Yuuri! —exclamó, moviéndose para dejar pasar a Yuuri— Entra. Parece que te estas congelando.

Yuuri obedeció silenciosamente. La incomodidad de lo que estaba haciendo aún resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza. Pero la calidez del apartamento, que lo llamaba cual canto de sirena, eliminó todos esos pensamientos. Viktor lo siguió dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y Yuuri se tomó unos segundos para deleitarse en la calidez y analizar la habitación en la que había entrado.

El apartamento de Viktor era de un tamaño modesto, no tan extravagante como se había imaginado por la fachada exterior del edificio. Las habitaciones estaban todas a la vista, la cocina y la sala de estar combinados en una sola, y en las paredes había amplias ventanas por las que entraba el cielo nocturno de Moscú. Había una sola puerta cerrada que probablemente conducía al dormitorio, pero aparte de eso, el resto del apartamento estaba a plena vista.

Era bastante simple, principalmente pintado con tonos blancos y grises que le daban una apariencia deshabitada. Yuuri no encontró objetos personalizados por el lugar, ni fotografías ni nada por el estilo. Había un par de libros apilados sobre la mesa junto al sofá, todos los títulos escritos en cirílico excepto por uno que pareció ser francés. Pero aparte de eso, en el apartamento no había nada que pudiera brindar información acerca de la persona que lo ocupaba.

Viktor aún se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, observando como Yuuri miraba a su alrededor curiosamente. Y Yuuri, sintiendo como si hubiera sido cachado haciendo algo malo a pesar de lo inocente de sus intenciones, regresó su mirada hacia el patinador ruso, no muy seguro de lo que debería decir.

—Gracias —decidió decir finalmente, dándose cuenta de que era la opción más segura—. Por dejar que me quede, digo.

—No hay problema —respondió Viktor con una sonrisa ligera—. De todos modos ya me estaba quedando en Moscú, y vivo tan cerca de la arena que pensé que se te haría mejor quedarte aquí en lugar de tener que buscar un hotel más lejos.

—Si —dijo Yuuri en respuesta, y luego trató de encontrar que más decir, esperando poder evitar el incómodo silencio—. Pero ¿No vivías en San Petersburgo?

—De hecho sí, allí vivo —Viktor parecía sorprendido de que Yuuri conociera ese pequeño detalle, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto—. Paso la mayor parte del año entrenado con Yakov en San Petersburgo. Pero tengo que tratar muchos asuntos oficiales aquí en Moscú, así que me pareció mejor tener un segundo apartamento aquí en lugar de rentar un hotel cada vez.

—Oh —eso parecía tener mucho sentido la verdad, pero aun así la idea de tener un segundo apartamento se le hacía muy rara a Yuuri. A pesar de lo vacío que se veía el lugar, aún estaba  bien conservado y parecía ser costoso. La decoración minimalista y las espaciosas habitaciones eran indicio de que el precio estaba muy por encima de lo que Yuuri si quiera podría haber imaginado.

El pequeño apartamento que él compartía con Phichit parecía palidecer en comparación. Habían compartido habitación en el club de patinaje durante años, mudándose luego a un apartamento cerca de la Universidad donde Yuuri empezó a asistir hace algunos años. Era viejo y las tuberías sonaban durante las noches más heladas, pero se sentía como su hogar y ninguno de ellos había tenido el deseo de mudarse. Sin embargo, en comparación con el propio departamento de Viktor, el contraste era tremendo. El apartamento de Yuuri estaba cubierto con posters y fotos, tanto suyas como de Phichit, con varias abolladuras y rasguños que habían aparecido en la superficie de las paredes con los años de uso, y las habitaciones estaban amuebladas con los objetos que habían coleccionado durante años.

El piso de Viktor no solo tenía mucha más clase que el departamento de Yuuri, sino que Yuuri no se podía meter en la cabeza el cómo alguien podía poseer más de una propiedad.  El ni siquiera poseía una, se dividía el valor de la renta con Phichit cada mes. No es que Yuuri fuera pobre, de hecho ya había ganado una considerable cantidad de dinero solamente a través de patrocinadores. Pero el patinaje era un deporte costoso, además, cualquier dinero que no se le fuera en viajes, atuendos u otra de las numerosas cosas que necesitaba para competir, Yuuri lo enviaba a Hasetsu. El turismo estaba empezando a escasear en su ciudad  natal y el onsen estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles. Yuuri hacía todo lo que podía para apoyar a su familia financieramente, y raramente se quedaba el dinero para sí mismo. La idea de Viktor viviendo solo en un apartamento costoso le era muy extraña.

O tal vez no viva tan solo.

Un fuerte ladrido sobresaltó a Yuuri, sacándolo de sus reflexiones internas. La puerta de la habitación de abrió repentinamente y un borrón de color café voló hacia él, tirándolo al piso y cubriéndolo con babosos besos.

— ¡Makkachin! —Yuuri escuchó a Viktor exclamar, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose y tratando gentilmente de quitar al perro de encima de él, a la vez que también metía sus manos dentro del suave pelaje. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio a Vicchan, y Makkachin se le parecía bastante. Aunque era mucho más grande.

—Siento lo de Makkachin —escuchó decir a Viktor a la vez que le quitaba el perro de encima a Yuuri, permitiéndole sentarse en el lugar donde previamente había estado desparramado—. Lo metí en la habitación para mantenerlo fuera del camino, pero le gusta conocer gente nueva y parece que no se pudo aguantar.

—Está bien —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa, poniéndose de rodillas para alcanzar el pelaje detrás de las orejas de Makkachin. El perro jadeó en respuesta y lamió la mano de Yuuri una vez más, sacándole una carcajada al muchacho. Makkachin se arrojó al piso y rodó sobre su espalda, exponiendo su estómago el cual Yuuri rascó también, sonriendo ante la forma que en el poodle movió su cola en respuesta.

— ¿Te gustan los perros? —Preguntó Viktor, y Yuuri levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el hombre sonriéndoles a ambos desde arriba, sus ojos brillando con una sonrisa. Sonrojándose un poco, Yuuri se percató de que seguro se veía muy ñoño, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado de acariciar a  Makkachin como para que le importara.

—Sí —decidió responder, y la sonrisa de Viktor se amplió incluso más—. Tengo un perro en casa, en Japón. También es un poodle pero no lo he visto en años. Luce exactamente como Makkachin, solo que más pequeño.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó Viktor, arrodillándose junto a los dos y rascando a Makkachin detrás de sus orejas ligeramente.

—Vicchan —murmuró Yuuri, siendo atrapado con la guardia baja y no encontrando una forma indicada para evitar la pregunta. Rezó internamente porque Viktor no estuviera tan familiarizado con las costumbres Japonesas con respecto a poner nombres como para reconocer de donde provenía el nombre de su perro. Y aparentemente no lo estaba, ya que Viktor no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y solo continúo acariciando a Makkachin detrás de las orejas, sonriéndole a ambos.

A pesar de disfrutar el momento, Yuuri no pudo impedir que un bostezo saliera de su boca, rompiendo la paz en la habitación. Tal como siempre, le había sido imposible dormir en el avión y el reloj interno de su cuerpo estaba fuera de sincronía, gritándole que se fuera a dormir como debió hacer hace ya varias horas. Viktor pareció notarlo, ya que se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Yuuri para ayudarlo a levantarse también.

Pasando su mirada alrededor de la habitación, Yuuri notó la puerta abierta del dormitorio de donde había salido Makkachin,  la vista  de una única cama King size en el centro de la habitación se colaba desde la abertura de la puerta, ofreciendo una vista de la habitación por dentro. No había más habitaciones o camas en el piso. ¿Por qué habría de haberlas? Viktor vivía solo. Abandonando la vista de la cama, Yuuri se giró hacia el sofá, preguntándose si sería descortés pedir una manta con la cual dormir. Ya estaba siendo suficiente molestia para el ruso y no quería pedir por más.  

—Probablemente debería irme ya a la cama —dijo, moviéndose torpemente hasta la cama,  esperando que Viktor hubiera captado el genuino agotamiento en su voz y que no pensara que solo era una excusa para cortar la conversación.

—Oh, por supuesto —Viktor agarró su equipaje— ¿Esta es tu única maleta?

Yuuri asintió. —Tenía otra donde estaban todos mis trajes, pero la aerolínea la perdió temporalmente. La están buscando, así que con suerte la tendré de vuelta antes de que la competencia empiece.

—Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien —Viktor concordó con él, y empezó a llevar la maleta hasta el dormitorio. Yuuri lo observó, perplejo—. Hay sabanas limpias en la cama, ya que solo he estado aquí por un día, y puedes sentirte libre de usar el baño cuando lo necesites.

— ¿La cama? —Preguntó Yuuri, y de repente todo empezó a tener sentido. La razón porque Viktor le había ofrecido refugio así de la nada, por qué parecía tan cómodo con tener a Yuuri en su departamento, el por qué se encontraba actualmente moviendo el equipaje de Yuuri hacia el dormitorio como si perteneciera allí.

La suposición no era poco razonable, pero Yuuri se encontró queriendo huir de ella. No era como si no quisiera volver a dormir con Viktor nunca, pero estaba cansado y se sentía asqueroso luego de tantas horas de vuelo. Todo lo que quería era dormir, pero esto era su culpa. El debió haber asumido que Viktor esperaría algo a cambio de tener a Yuuri como huésped.

 —Yo…—trató de decir, buscando la forma más diplomática de rehusarse sin que lo botaran del departamento—, estaba pensando que ¿sería mejor si yo durmiera en el sofá?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Viktor, girándose hacia Yuuri. De repente, los ojos del ruso se ampliaron ligeramente y regresó su mirada al dormitorio, como si repentinamente se hubiera percatado de lo que acababa de decir— ¡No! Yo no quise decir…no si tú…No estaba esperando que…Yo no hubiera… —tartamudeó, sonando un poco indefenso.

—Es solo que, el sofá es bastante incómodo. Créeme, he dormido allí lo suficiente durante mis noches de borrachera como para saberlo —Continúo Viktor, sonando muy sincero en su hablar—. Si duermes allí será malo para tu espalda, y tienes una competencia pronto. Es mejor si yo duermo allí y tú tomas la cama.

— ¿Qué? ¡no! —protestó Yuuri, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable ante el inesperado giro que había tomado la conversación. Viktor le había permitido entrar en su casa, lo había tratado con nada más que amabilidad. Sería muy grosero quedarse también con la cama del ruso cuando Yuuri no le había dado a Viktor nada a cambio—. Puedo dormir en el sofá, te lo juro. No me importa.

—Confía en mi Yuuri, es una mala idea —insistió Viktor, luciendo determinado—. Duerme tú en la cama, por favor.

Yuuri peleó contra las palabras que querían salir de su boca, deseaba protestar pero tampoco quería discutir con su anfitrión. No podía dejar que Viktor durmiera en el sofá mientras él tomaba la cama, pero el ruso parecía determinado a no dejarlo dormir en ese lugar. Por supuesto, había otra solución. Yuuri había estado dudoso al inicio porque pensó que Viktor tenía alguna motivación oculta al pedirle que utilizara su cama para dormir. Pero por la forma en que Viktor había reaccionado era obvio que en realidad no esperaba nada de Yuuri. Tal vez había notado lo cansado que estaba Yuuri y había supuesto que preferiría la cama. A demás, Viktor se había tomado bien el rechazo implícito de Yuuri, y nunca lo había forzado a nada. Viktor nunca había hecho nada sin antes preguntarle a Yuuri. Si Viktor no estaba esperando que algo pasara entre ellos esa noche, entonces Yuuri podría ofrecer una solución al problema actual que los beneficie a ambos.

—Podríamos… ¿compartir? —preguntó, consiente de la duda en su propia voz—. Si tú quieres ¿podríamos compartir la cama?

La cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y si Viktor se rehusaba a dejar que Yuuri durmiera en el sofá entonces compartir parecía ser la mejor opción, ya que Yuuri tampoco permitiría que Viktor durmiera en ese lugar. No estaba seguro si Viktor aceptaría la idea, pero era la opción más sencilla para ambos ¿verdad? Después de todo, ya habían compartido cama antes, aunque en circunstancias muy distintas.

Viktor parpadeó, un poco sorprendido por la sugerencia de Yuuri, pero asintió con la cabeza. Viéndose ligeramente cauteloso. —Si te sientes cómodo con eso, entonces está bien para mí —dijo, y Yuuri se relajó ante sus palabras, complacido de que Viktor hubiera aceptado.

Luego de que los acuerdos para pasar la noche estuvieron resueltos, Yuuri decidió ir directamente a la cama, encontrando como pelear contra el cansancio se volvía cada vez más y más difícil. Bostezando, se duchó y  cambió en la habitación. Cepilló sus dientes sintiéndose aliviado de por fin quitar de su piel y cabello la evidencia de las largas horas de vuelo. Luego de haber terminado, Yuuri se deslizó silenciosamente dentro del dormitorio, bebiendo la vista de la habitación vacía y la gran cama que predominaba dentro de la misma.

Viktor aún se encontraba en la sala del apartamento, y Yuuri se sintió dudar, no seguro de cuál sería el protocolo correcto en esta situación. Deseaba poder ir a dormir desesperadamente, pero no quería simplemente asumir que podía entrar a la cama y usarla a sus anchas, aun si Viktor no se encontraba presente.

Pero al final el cansancio le ganó. El teléfono de Viktor descansaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama, así que Yuuri se movió al lado opuesto de esta, colocando sus gafas en la mesita de noche contraria. Tan pronto como se quitó sus lentes, la habitación perdió su enfoque, tornándose borrosa y difusa en los bordes de sus ojos.  De deslizó bajo las sabanas rápidamente, presionándose hacia el borde del colchón tanto como pudiera sin llegar a caerse. Se sentía incómodo ocupar el espacio de Viktor cuando no estaba entregando nada a cambio, por lo cual Yuuri estaba determinado a causar la menos molestia posible.

Fue solo cuando ya se encontraba acostado que se percató de que había dejado la luz principal, cuyo interruptor se encontraba en la pared, encendida. La brillantez de las luces no era relajante, pero Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía deseos de levantarse y apagarlas. En lugar de eso, se hundió más profundamente en la sedosa calidez de las sabanas. Se sentía maravilloso y por él pasó una nueva ola de gratitud hacia Viktor por permitirle quedarse.

Escuchó el sonido de algo moviéndose en la entrada y Yuuri abrió sus ojos, medio dormido. Siendo la vaga línea de una silueta en la puerta todo lo que podía ver son sus cansados ojos.

— ¿Ya quieres dormir? —le preguntó Viktor en medio de la silenciosa habitación, Yuuri asintió. Sabía que probablemente debió dejar que Viktor sea quien decida ya que era su apartamento, su habitación y su cama, pero acostarse en la superficie de la cama había aumentado su cansancio diez veces, y podía sentir como el sueño estaba ya apoderándose de su cuerpo. Había sido un largo día.

Viktor asintió y apretó el interruptor en la pared junto a él, sumiendo la habitación en la completa oscuridad. Moviéndose a través de la habitación, Viktor se sacó la playera por encima de su cabeza y Yuuri volvió a cerrar sus ojos rápidamente, no queriendo violar la privacidad del ruso. A pesar de ya haber visto a Viktor con mucha menos ropa, se sentía incorrecto mirar sin que se le invitara hacerlo. Además, la visión desnuda de la pálida piel de Viktor causaba en él sentimientos que no le ayudaban en nada a conciliar el sueño. Escuchó el sonido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, y para cuando Yuuri volvió a abrir sus ojos, Viktor ya se encontraba vestido nuevamente en lo que parecían ser ropas cómodas y elegantes aun para dormir.

Sintió la cama hundirse suavemente cuando Viktor se sentó en el lado opuesto de la misma, separando sus piernas del suelo y metiéndolas bajo las cobijas. Tratante de darle a Viktor tanto espacio como pudiera, Yuuri se movió incluso más lejos, sintiendo el borde su espalda empezar colgar en el filo de la cama. Si Viktor dormía en una cama tan grande él solo, entonces probablemente estuviera acostumbrado estirarse todo lo que quisiera, y Yuuri no quería impedírselo al estorbar su paso.

La habitación se mantuvo silenciosa durante unos minutos, obscura y en calma. Yuuri no podía ver a Viktor claramente en medio de la oscuridad, pero sí podía distinguir la silueta acostada en frente de él, separada por un enorme espacio entre ellos. Yuuri podía sentir como las garras del sueño empezaban a arrastrarlo, pero peleó contra ellas por un segundo, queriendo dejarle claro a Viktor cuan agradecido estaba con él. Viktor no tenía por qué dejarlo pasar la noche en su casa, pero lo había hecho y Yuuri apreciaba ese inesperado gesto de amabilidad mucho más de lo que sus palabras podían expresar.

—Muchas gracias Viktor —dijo en medio de la oscuridad, peleando contra el cansancio una vez más para asegurarse de que Viktor entendiera lo que quería decir. Podía existir una amarga historia entre ellos, pero Viktor había hecho eso a un lado y había ayudado a Yuuri cuando este lo necesitaba, y por ello Yuuri le estaría eternamente agradecido—. Por haber dejado que me quede.

—Por supuesto, Солнышко —le respondió Viktor, y Yuuri se tensó brevemente ante la desconocida palabra dicha por el ruso. La última vez que Viktor lo había llamado por algo en ruso había sido una palabra para nada amable. Pero eso había sido hace muchos años y no parecía haber malicia en el tono de su voz.

Yuuri se preguntó brevemente lo que significaría esa palabra, pero estaba demasiado cansado y no había estado prestando la suficiente atención como para captar algo más que el sonido de la palabra en general.

Decidiendo que no era algo que debiera meditar esa noche, Yuuri finalmente se dejó arrastrar por el sueño. Ya lidiaría con todos sus problemas en la mañana.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Cuando Yuuri se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sintió confundido. La neblina del sueño aún se encontraba adherida a él mientras terminaba de despertarse por completo, registró la poco familiar sensación de unas sedosas sabanas rodeándolo y el extraño calor de la cama en la que se encontraba. A ciegas, usó sus manos para palpar la cama, encontrando un suave pelaje sobre el cual sus dedos ser curvaron inmediatamente.

— ¿Vicchan? —murmuró medio dormido, parpadeando ante la luz del día e intentando que sus ojos se enfocaran. El perro frente a él ladró en respuesta y se sentó para lamer la cara de Yuuri. Lentamente, el cerebro de Yuuri registró que el tamaño y la cantidad de pelaje eran mucho mayores a las que se suponía tenía su perro.

Buscó sus gafas a tientas en la mesita de noche y las colocó torpemente sobre su rostro, eliminando el sueño que aún estaba pegado a sus ojos y permitiendo que la habitación regresara a su enfoque natural.

Makkachin se encontraba acostado con la lengua afuera en la cama junto a él, y repentinamente los eventos de la noche anterior represaron con fuerza a su memoria. El aeropuerto, el pánico sobre el asunto de la habitación de hotel que se sentía repentinamente menos desastroso ahora en la mañana, la impulsiva decisión de aceptar la oferta de Viktor y quedarse en su apartamento.

Con la mente repentinamente más clara, Yuuri se sentó rápidamente y miro a su alrededor, analizando la habitación en la que estaba. Se había explayado un poco sobre la cama durante la noche, ocupando más espacio del que había pretendido. Viktor, por otro lado, aún se encontraba aislado en su lado de la cama. Yaciendo acurrado en su puesto y viéndose extrañamente pequeño en medio del gran espacio en el colchón. En algún momento durante la noche, Makkachin había saltado a la cama y se había acostado en medio de ellos. Encontrándose actualmente metido debajo de las sabanas, luciendo muy contento.

Despertar a lado de Viktor se sentía extraño, era un  sentimiento que Yuuri había experimentado una única vez antes. La noche después del Campeonato Mundial, la noche en que Viktor le había pedido que se quedara. Yuuri había despertado acostado junto a Viktor esa mañana, sus cuerpos no se tocaban, pero sí estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Yuuri pudiera sentir el calor del otro hombre irradiando de su cuerpo y para que pudiera contar cada una de sus pestañas en forma individual. Ese día, luego de haber despertado, se habían visto forzados a separase. Sus deberes oficiales como medallistas los llevaban por diferentes caminos y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo muy adentro que no podía nombrar con claridad. Algo incierto, pero presente.

Por supuesto, despertar juntos esta vez era tan familiar como diferente. Tanto él como Viktor se hallaban totalmente vestidos y las razones para dormir juntos habían sido completamente inocentes esta vez. Además Makkachin estaba aquí también, siendo una confortable y cálida presencia presionada junto a Yuuri. Viktor y él estaban más alejados también, separados por un espacio gigantesco en el centro del colchón, cada uno rígidamente confinado a su propio espacio en la cama.

Viktor se veía muy apacible acostado allí, los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana iluminando sus facciones gentilmente. Yuuri trató de moverse tan silenciosamente como pudo, deslizándose fuera de la cama y esperando no perturbar al hombre que dormía en ella. Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Yuuri, sus movimientos parecieron sacar a Viktor de sus sueños y despertarlo completamente. El ruso escudó sus ojos de la luz que se derramaba por la ventana y a través de la abertura de las cortinas, bañando la cama con su brillo color ámbar.

— ¿Qué hora es? —dijo Viktor en un murmullo soñoliento, sus ojos aún cerrados y uno de sus brazos puesto encima de rostro para bloquear la luz del sol.

Yuuri caminó hacia donde había dejado su teléfono la noche anterior, prendiendo la pantalla y abriendo ampliamente sus ojos al ver los números que brillaban en ella. Le informó la hora a Viktor y este quedo muy sorprendido, obviamente no esperando que le respondieran.

—Es tarde —estableció con un tono de sorpresa en su voz—. No me había dado cuenta que habíamos dormido tanto.

— ¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar? —preguntó Yuuri, mirando a Viktor sobre su hombro. Yuuri tenía que estar en la arena donde la Rostelecom Cup se llevaría a cabo,  practicando tanto su programa corto como el libre, pero aún faltaban unos cuantos días antes de la competencia y luego de todas las horas de vuelo que tuvo, Yuuri podría permitirse tomar la pequeña libertad de dormir hasta tarde para sobreponerse al jetlag. No tenía idea de por qué Viktor no había puesto una alarma, considerando que parecía tener planes el día de hoy.

—Se supone que debo estar practicando —admitió Viktor, observando de forma culpable la abertura entre las cortinas por donde el sol ya estaba entrando, sus rayos alumbrando la nieve que cubría el suelo con cristales helados—. Yakov separó turno en una pista local para todos los  patinadores mientras estuviéramos en Moscú, y se supone que debo estar allí para prepare para la final.

Por supuesto, Viktor ya había calificado para final. Tenía sentido que estuviera practicando como se suponía, puliendo sus patines para el encuentro final que sería en menos de un mes. Durante la temporada de competencias apenas y había tiempo para un descanso, Yuuri debió suponer que eso era lo que Viktor haría.

Al ser Viktor quien tenía el horario más apretado de los dos, Yuuri le permitió ducharse primero, aprovechando a ponerse su ropa de práctica mientras Viktor estaba todavía en el baño, jurando que se ducharía en los vestuarios privados de los atletas una vez que llegara a la arena. No estaba exactamente de apuro, pero quería conseguir el mayor tiempo de práctica posible antes de tener que patinar en la competencia, y  el haber dormido más de la cuenta le había quitado gran parte de ese valioso tiempo.

Yuuri sacó los patines de las profundidades de su maleta y los arrojó dentro de su mochila junto con un cambio de ropa, una botella de agua y su billetera. Terminando de colocarse la chaqueta de patinaje, puso la mochila sobre sus hombros e hizo su camino fuera de la habitación, pasando por la cocina y deteniéndose para mirar el refrigerador tristemente. Estaba hambriento, pero tendría que esperar a llegar a la arena para poder comer. No tenía excusa alguna para tomar algo de la comida de Viktor para sí mismo, ya había tomado demasiado de por sí.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, Yuuri escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y al girarse se topó con Viktor, quien estaba parado en la puerta del dormitorio. Su cabello aún se encontraba húmedo por la ducha y tenía unas cuantas gotas de agua adheridas a su cuello. Llevaba ropa cómoda para practicar, tal como Yuuri.

— ¿Vas a practicar en el estadio?  —le preguntó Viktor, observando el atuendo de Yuuri y la mochila que colgaba en su hombro.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri y Viktor solo asintió en entendimiento.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar allí?  —preguntó el ruso. Yuuri negó con la cabeza, esperando estar en lo correcto.

—Dijiste que vivías cerca ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Viktor, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior.

—Así es —le respondió el ruso, y Yuuri se sintió aliviado. El quedarse cerca del estadio le hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles después de todo, además esa era una de las razones por las que había aceptado quedarse en el apartamento de Viktor en primer lugar—. Puedes llegar caminando desde aquí. La pista donde estaré entrenando con Yakov también es cerca.

—Ok —dijo Yuuri, no seguro de que otra cosa responder. La situación en la que se encontraba era muy extraña, quedándose en la casa de Viktor con algún tipo de tregua silenciosa entre los dos. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo actuar o de que era lo que Viktor esperaba de él, y sabía que eso se le notaba.

— ¿Nos vemos en la noche? —le dijo Viktor, y había un ligero tono de duda en su tono al cual Yuuri respondió con un asentimiento para luego girarse y abandonar el departamento, esperando que el aire fresco de afuera lo ayudara a aclarar su cabeza un poco, permitiéndole pensar mejor las cosas.

El frío lo golpeó instantáneamente una vez que se hubo hecho camino por las escaleras y salido por la puerta principal, haciéndolo estremecer involuntariamente. No era la primera vez que estaba en Moscú durante el invierno, ya había patinado en la Rostelecom Cup antes, pero nunca podría sobreponerse a lo frío que era, mucho más frío de lo que nunca seria Detroit. La nieve brillaba a su alrededor, pequeños destellos de luz iluminando individualmente cada copo que se hallaba disperso a través de la calle y cubría el suelo, los árboles e incluso los autos que estaba aparcados en la carretera. Al sentir sus pies hundirse a cada paso que daba, Yuuri se sintió agradecido por tomar las precauciones necesarias y haber empacado botas más gruesas.

Metiéndose más en su chaqueta para tratar de esquivar el frío, Yuuri empezó a caminar hacia el estadio, usando la aplicación en su teléfono como guía. El pequeño dispositivo hacía pequeños ruiditos para indicarle hacia donde debía girar, y tan pronto como giró en la esquina, pudo ver el domo de la arena cerniéndose frente a él, brillando en toda su gloria bajo el sol y la nieve.

Aliviado de finalmente poder ser capaz de escapar del frío Yuuri se apresuró a entrar, usando su credencial de la ISU para obtener acceso a los sectores privados del edificio. Había un par de patinadores deambulando por el lugar y Yuuri les brindó un breve asentimiento con la cabeza como saludo, alistándose lo más rápido que pudo para ponerse sus patines y salir al hielo.

Parte de la razón por la que había estado tan ansioso de llegar mucho antes para la copa, era que quería tener la mayor cantidad de práctica posible en aquel estadio desconocido. Yuuri se había dado cuenta que el programa libre lo llevaba muy bien, pero estaba teniendo problemas con la rutina del programa corto. Celestino había elegido el tema este año, insistiendo en que Yuuri debía intentar algo nuevo para evitar volverse predecible ante las masas. Le había señalado que muchos patinadores solían usar su sexualidad y sus encantos para tratar de seducir a la audiencia y a los jueces, pero Yuuri nunca había intentado algo como eso. Siempre había estado cómodo con rutinas que se conectaran a su realidad a nivel emocional, y el tipo de rutina que Celestino había sugerido estaba demasiado fuera de su zona de confort.

A pesar de eso, Celestino le había insistido, diciéndole a Yuuri que necesitaba mostrarle un lado diferente de él al mundo, algo que nunca hubieran visto antes. Había ganado el oro el año pasado, pero volverse predecible era la forma más segura de llevar su carrera en picada y muy pocos patinadores podían recuperarse de la depresión que acarreaba eso, razón por la cual Yuuri había aceptado a regañadientes. Confiaba en Celestino como su entrenador, confiaba en su juicio plenamente. Si Celestino pensaba que tratar de seducir a la audiencia era lo que necesitaba para ganar, entonces Yuuri estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Pero no importaba que tan dispuesto estuviera, aún estaba teniendo problemas con ello. Yuuri siempre patinaba en su mejor condición cuando venía desde su corazón, pero parecía no poder encontrar lo que necesitaba para que esa rutina funcionara. La canción que patinaba era cautivadora, una pieza instrumental llena de picante y pasión, pero Yuuri no era capaz de transportar ese sentimiento al hielo, no era capaz de apropiarse de la rutina como debería. No podía sentir la historia en la música sin importar cuanto tratara.

Luego de un largo día de práctica, Yuuri se encontraba listo para renunciar. Parte de él deseaba nunca haber dejado que Celestino lo convenciera de que intentar algo nuevo sería una buena idea, pero otra parte quería enfrentar el desafío, quería probar que el sí podía hacerlo. Varios patinadores se fiaban regularmente de su atractivo sexual durante sus presentaciones, siendo Chris uno de los tantos que vinieron a su mente, Viktor era otro de ellos. Viktor, quien era bueno seduciendo a la audiencia con nada más que una caliente mirada y una maliciosa sonrisa. Pero Yuuri no era ese tipo de persona, y después de fallar en mejorar durante la práctica entera, se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de serlo.

Eventualmente, Yuuri se rindió, deslizándose fuera del hielo y secando el sudor que se había aferrado a su frente con la toalla que había dejado a un lado de la pista. Se puso sus protectores y caminó hacia los vestuarios, despidiéndose rápidamente de los patinadores que aún se encontraban practicando en la pista. La cantidad de personas había subido y bajado constantemente a lo largo del día, pero con la noche acercándose, cada vez había menos. Ya que los patinadores regresaban a sus hoteles para descansar luego de un largo y  agotador día.

Yuuri se cambió tan rápido como pudo, sacando ropa limpia y tirando dentro de su mochila la que se encontraba sudada por la práctica, junto con sus patines. Su mente aún se encontraba atrapada en la rutina, y fue solamente luego de que la preocupación de decepcionar a Celestino al no ser capaz de patinarla bien embargara su mente, que Yuuri se percató de que había olvidado llamar a su coach para reportarle como estaban yendo la cosas.

Sintiéndose repentinamente culpable, Yuuri se deslizó a través de los contactos en su teléfono hasta que encontró el número de Celestino y presionó el botón de “llamar” mientras salía del estadio, estremeciéndose un poco al sentir el frío aire de la noche golpearlo con fuerza. Su respiración era claramente visible frente a su rostro y mientras caminaba podía sentir el frío calar profundamente en sus huesos, forzando su camino hasta entrar en sus pulmones.

Celestino contestó luego de que el teléfono timbrara un par de veces y Yuuri rápidamente lo puso al día con lo que había pasado, explicándole que había logrado encontrar donde quedarse y que ya se encontraba practicando en la arena para la competencia. Celestino sonó aliviado ante las noticias y Yuuri estratégicamente evadió explicar donde exactamente se estaba quedando. Después de todo, Celestino no necesitaba saberlo, y Yuuri no sabía si sería capaz de explicar cómo es que aquella situación había podido tener lugar. Era mejor no mencionarlo y así evitar preocupar a su entrenador.

Después de asegurarle a su entrenador una vez más que sí, en efecto se encontraba bien, y que no había necesidad de que el enviara ayuda extra, Yuuri colgó el teléfono. Satisfecho de haber logrado calmar las preocupaciones de Celestino y de que ya no estaría recibiendo demasiadas llamadas preocupadas de parte de su entrenador. La conversación había durado bastante tiempo y Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba de regreso en el apartamento de Viktor, habiendo caminado hacia allí automáticamente.

Esa mañana, mientras se encontraba entrenando, Viktor le había enviado un mensaje con el código de la puerta, solo en caso de que Yuuri regresara antes que él. Esa muestra de confianza había dejado perplejo a Yuuri, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió agradecido por ello. Debido a la frustración de no ser capaz de patinar su programa corto en la manera que sabía que necesitaba hacer, Yuuri había abandonado el estadio más temprano de lo que hubiera deseado, y se dio cuenta de que era improbable que Viktor ya hubiera vuelto de su propia sesión de entrenamiento.

Al poner el código en el panel lateral a la puerta, Yuuri pudo escuchar el sonido de esta siendo desbloqueada y rápidamente se hizo camino dentro, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él y cortara el frío aire que venía desde afuera. Subió la escalera hasta el último piso tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió al apartamento, inseguro de si sería capaz de entrar sin las llaves. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones resultaron se infundadas, ya que la puerta se abrió fácilmente. Viktor debió haberla dejado sin seguro cuando se fue por la mañana.

Yuuri apenas dio dos pasos dentro del apartamento, cuando fue atacado por una emocionada bola de pelos. Makkachin había venido saltando desde el dormitorio al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Saltó sobre Yuuri entusiastamente y puso sus patas sobre su pecho, moviéndole la cola a su nuevo amigo.

Yuuri le dio una sonrisa a Makkachin y pasó sus dedos por el suave pelaje. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba tener un perro su alrededor hasta que había conocido a Makkachin. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se marchó de Hasetsu y Vicchan era más un muy querido recuerdo que ninguna otra cosa, pero ver a Makkachin le había recordado lo mucho que amaba y extrañaba a su propio perro. Mari le enviaba fotos y noticias de este regularmente, pero no era lo mismo.

Makkachin devolvió sus patas al suelo luego de unos segundos de ser acariciado y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando a Yuuri expectativamente. Yuuri siguió la figura del perro con los ojos, y notó los ganchos pegados en la pared bajo la cual se encontraba Makkachin, una de las chaquetas de Viktor colgando en una de ellas y un collar de perro en la otra. Makkachin miraba suplicante a Yuuri, y el muchacho pudo sentir su corazón empezar a derretirse.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Makkachin, tratando de no sonar demasiado culpable al hacerlo—. No puedo sacarte a pasear, Viktor aún no ha vuelto y estoy seguro que no le gustaría que alguien como yo saque a pasear a su perro.

Makkachin gimoteó y alzo sus patas sobre la pared en un intento de alcanzar el collar, luciendo desamparado, causando que el corazón de Yuuri se rompa un poco.

—No puedo —insistió, pero Makkachin continuó mirándolo suplicante y Yuuri pudo sentir su resolución empezar a tambalearse. Suspirando, desenganchó el collar de la pared y Makkachin ladró emocionado, saltando alrededor de sus piernas y lamiendo las manos de Yuuri por la felicidad. Yuuri sabía que era un idiota por caer en el truco de los ojos de cachorro que Vicchan había usado en él tantas veces antes, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Solo vamos a dar un rápido paseo antes de Viktor regrese —le dijo severamente mientras colocaba el collar en el cuello de Makkachin y lo enganchaba a la correa— ¿Okay?

Makkachin simplemente ladró y le movió la cola entusiastamente. Yuuri suspiró, preguntándose cuando se había vuelto débil ante perritos suplicantes porque los saquen a pasear. Aunque recordando su tiempo con Vicchan, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que probablemente siempre había sido así.

Ya que no estaba familiarizado con la ciudad, Yuuri dejó que Makkachin guiara el camino, prestando mucha atención a la ruta que seguían de modo que fuera capaz de volver más tarde. Pero principalmente permitiendo que el perro lo guiara a través de la variedad de calles. A pesar de que la nieve ya había dejado de caer, el piso aún se encontraba lleno de ella, y Yuuri se tomó el tiempo para admirar lo hermosa que lucía la cuidad cubierta por el blanco manto. Era inusual para él pasar su tiempo en las ciudades donde competía haciendo algo más que no fuera patinar y viajar de la pista al hotel. Era rara la ocasión en la que tenía tiempo para explorar la cuidad, y Yuuri se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutándolo más de lo que nunca pensó posible.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que el cielo había empezado a oscurecerse, o de como el sol se había metido lentamente por el horizonte. Fue solamente cuando se dio cuenta que las luces de las calles eran ahora la principal fuente de luz que se percató que había estado fuera más tiempo del que había pretendido.

Sintiéndose horriblemente culpable, Yuuri prácticamente corrió de regreso al apartamento con Makkachin saltando a su lado. Mientras corría, Yuuri rezaba porque Viktor no hubiera vuelto a casa aún, pero esa esperanza se quebró cuando al acercarse al apartamento notó la luz que brillaba por las ventanas del mismo.

Subió las escaleras con una sensación de temor, preguntándose como podría explicarle todo a Viktor. Sabía que debió haber esperado a que Viktor regresara y pedirle permiso para sacar a Makkachin a pasear, pero Viktor no tenía por qué decirle que sí y Yuuri realmente había querido que hacerlo. Era probable que Viktor se hubiera rehusado, después de todo no tenía razones para confiarle su amada mascota a Yuuri, y Yuuri había traicionado su hospitalidad al haberse tomado esa libertad.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, Yuuri se percató que estaba mordiendo su labio inferior hasta el punto de sacarse sangre y ya podía sentir el sabor metálico contra su lengua. Empujó la puerta dudosamente, esperando la avalancha de gritos que estaba seguro le llegarían. Pero no sucedió.

—Oh, ya regresaste —declaró Viktor desde su lugar en el sofá, acostado con sus pies apoyados en los cojines. Tenía el teléfono en sus manos y estaba junto a la mesa donde descansaban los libros — ¿Tuvieron un buen paseo?

Makkachin corrió felizmente hacia su dueño y saltó para unírsele en el sofá, Viktor rio y le dio un par de caricias detrás de las orejas al can. Yuuri simplemente se quedó mirando, inseguro de cómo responder. Había estado preparado para que Viktor se enojara con él por haber sacado a Makkachin sin haber esperado a que él regresara o haberle pedido permiso, pero a Viktor no parecía importarle. Como si el permitir que uno de sus rivales a quien había dejado quedarse en su casa por lastima paseara a su perro como le plazca, fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

— ¡Lo siento! —soltó rápidamente, preguntándose si tal vez lo gritos y las reprimendas vendrían luego—. Sé que debí haber esperado a que regresaras, pero Makkachin realmente quería salir a pasear. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Esta vez, fue Viktor quien se giró sorprendido, como si el pensamiento de que Yuuri hubiera hecho algo malo nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso Yuuri —le tranquilizó, todavía acariciando a Makkachin detrás de las orejas en forma ausente, mientras el perro se acurrucaba en su pecho—. Me alegra que lo hubieras sacado a pasear. Tuve que permanecer en la pista todo el día y  Makkachin odia quedarse encerrado por mucho tiempo. Cuando llegué y vi que el collar y la correa no estaban asumí que habías sido tu quien lo sacó. Mientras lo mantengas con la correa está bien. A Makkachin a veces le gusta correr hacia el tráfico cuando no tiene la correa puesta.

—Oh. Ah, claro —respondió Yuuri, aún no completamente recuperado de que Viktor se tomara tan bien el que Yuuri sacara a pasear a su perro como si fuera algo que ocurriera normalmente. Cuando estaba en Hasetsu, Yuuri raramente sacaba a Vicchan con la correa, la ciudad era bastante calmada y las posibilidades de que su perro corriera hacia el tráfico eran bajas. Pero Moscú era una ciudad con mucho más movimiento, por lo que se había asegurado de mantener a Makkachin cerca todo el tiempo.

Makkachin le pegó un lengüetazo a Viktor y se bajó del sofá, corriendo de regreso hacia Yuuri y empezando a rondar sus piernas, sobando su cabeza juguetonamente contra sus muslos.

—Realmente le agradas —comentó Viktor, sonriéndoles a ambos, y Yuuri no pudo evitar corresponder esa sonrisa. El ya adoraba a Makkachin, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace menos de un día. Era imposible no amarlo, y Yuuri se sentía aliviado de que a Viktor no le importara que su no-deseado huésped pasara tiempo con su perro. De los artículos que había leído cuando era más joven, Yuuri sabía lo mucho que Viktor adoraba a Makkachin, y se sentía conmovido ante la inesperada muestra de confianza.

Viktor se estiró al otro lado de la habitación, gruñendo un poco mientras su espalda sonaba por haber estado en la misma posición demasiado tiempo. Mientras se estiraba, Yuuri notó como la camiseta se elevaba un poco, exponiendo un pequeño trocito de la piel albina bajo la tela.

— ¿Qué quieres para comer? —le preguntó Viktor, y Yuuri se quedó perplejo una vez más, no muy seguro de como debería responder a esa pregunta. Había asumido que tendría que aventurarse por las calles de Moscú para encontrar su propia comida, Viktor le había ofrecido que se quedara durante la noche, no el paso libre para que se sintiera como en casa dentro del apartamento, y Yuuri seguramente no estaba esperando que se lo ofreciera.

Al mirar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, Viktor continuó, su rostro manteniéndose intacto, como si no pensara que hubiera nada extraño en lo que acababa de decir.

—No hay mucho para comer aquí. Realmente nunca cocino para mí mismo. Pero podemos ordenar algo si tienes hambre. 

—Comeré lo que sea que tú comas —tartamudeó Yuuri, aún descolocado por la pregunta. Viktor solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta y agarró su teléfono una vez más, pasando por los contactos rápidamente y marcando un número, el tono de llamada llenando el aire entre los dos. Después de unos cuantos segundos una voz respondió al otro lado de la línea, las palabras en ruso sonando confusas y con estática desde el altavoz. Viktor le respondió en el mismo idioma y Yuuri escuchó atentamente, admirando la forma en que las palabras sonaban al salir del boca de Viktor. A pesar de no hablar nada de ruso, aún podía admirar el sonido de las palabras y como estas salían de la boca de Viktor sin esfuerzo alguno. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo comunicándose en inglés, Yuuri casi había olvidado que esa no era la lengua madre de Viktor, así como tampoco era la suya.

La conversación terminó luego de unos cuantos  minutos y Viktor aplastó la pantalla de su teléfono con uno de sus dedos, terminando la llamada.

—Hay un local a unas cuantas calles de aquí que prepara buena comida —le dijo a Yuuri, quien rondaba la puerta torpemente, no seguro de cuál sería el protocolo a seguir. Viktor estaba extendido sobre el único sofá que había, pero bajó sus piernas cuando notó a Yuuri observando, haciéndole espacio en el mueble. Yuuri se sonrojó, esperando que Viktor no pensara que estaba siendo grosero y demandante, pero fue a sentarse en el borde del sofá de todos modos, tratando de no invadir demasiado el espacio personal de Viktor. El ruso se movió fuera del camino, asegurándose de no tocar a Yuuri.

—Ordené un par de cosas que espero sean de tu agrado.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Yuuri, contrayéndose incómodamente ante lo dudosas que habían salido sus palabras. Aunque estaba agradecido de lo generoso que estaba siendo Viktor, aun no podía entender el por qué. Si era porque estaba preocupado de que Yuuri no fuera capaz de competir y por lo tanto no pudiera enfrentarse contra él en la final sino lograba encontrar donde quedarse, simplemente pudo haberle ofrecido una ayuda mínima, un techo sobre su cabeza y un sofá sobre el cual dormir. Pero aquí estaba, ordenando la cena para ambos y permitiendo que Yuuri durmiera en su propia cama, y Yuuri no tenía idea de que hacer con esa información, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante este nuevo lado de Viktor que continuaba viendo cada vez que se encontraban juntos.

Afortunadamente, la comida llegó bastante rápido, Viktor se levantó para atender la puerta y aceptó la pila de cajas que le entregaba el repartidor parado afuera. Yuuri quería saltar hacia donde estaba Viktor e insistir en poder pagar su parte de la comida, pero no hubo intercambio de dinero entre el ruso y el repartidor. Viktor ya debió haber hecho el pago por teléfono. Sintiéndose un poco inútil, Yuuri optó por dirigirse a la cocina, hurgando entre los estantes para sacar los platos y cubiertos que necesitarían y los colocó sobre la mesa.

Viktor trajo las cajas hasta la mesa y las asentó, abriendo las tapas y permitiendo que el olor de la comida recién preparada llenara la habitación. La comida olía deliciosamente, desconocida y nueva, pero deliciosa de todas formas. Viktor tenía un obvio buen gusto por la comida.

Sentándose en el lado opuesto de la mesa, Viktor tomó una cucharada de la comida en las cajas y la puso sobre el plato, empezando ya a comer. Yuuri tomó eso como una señal de que también le era permitido empezar a comer, así que eso hizo. Fue solamente después de haber olido la comida que Yuuri se percató de lo hambriento que realmente estaba. A pesar de haber empezado su entrenamiento más tarde de lo usual, aún había trabajado duro, y su cuerpo estaba exigiendo las calorías que había perdido durante el día. Por la forma en que Viktor estaba comiendo, parecía sentirse de la misma manera.

— ¿Te gusta?  —le preguntó Viktor, pausando un momento en su acción para interrogar a Yuuri y este asintió con la cabeza. La comida sabía diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera probado antes, pero aún era excelente, y Yuuri se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutándola bastante.

Después de eso, el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos y Yuuri masticó pensativamente, observando a Viktor comer enfrente de él. Quería empezar un nuevo tema de conversación, ser un buen huésped, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar. Su único punto de referencia era la cena que habían compartido hace un año, la cual él mismo había terminado prontamente. Normalmente era Viktor quien iniciaba las conversaciones y Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo hablar con él en forma natural, no estaba seguro de como actuar alrededor de alguien como Viktor, cuya historia estaba tan profundamente tejida a la suya.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento el día de hoy? —dejó caer finalmente, no siendo capaz de pensar en que otra cosa preguntar. Cuando había tratado con otros patinadores que no eran Phichit, siempre había encontrado que el patinaje y el entrenamiento eran dos temas de conversación seguros que garantizaban la respuesta de la parte contraria y evitaban los incomodos silencios que se instalaban cuando ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir. El patinaje era un tema sencillo de tratar con otros patinadores, era la base  de sus vidas después de todo.

—Estuvo bien —respondió Viktor, tragando la comida en su boca y luciendo un poco triste—. Yakov me gritó por no haber llegado temprano, pero normalmente nunca lo escuchó así que prácticamente se ha rendido conmigo en ese aspecto. Es el mejor entrenador que pude haber pedido, pero nunca he sido bueno para seguir las reglas. Siempre he amado patinar, pero debo patinar en la forma que yo quiero hacerlo. Escuchar a Yakov no siempre va la par con lo que busco.

Yuuri asintió ante sus palabras, aunque difícilmente podía sentirse identificado. Parecía que los enfoques de ambos en cuanto al patinaje eran muy distintos después de todo.

— ¿Que hay de ti Yuuri?  —preguntó Viktor y Yuuri solo parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta y no muy seguro de que era lo que Viktor le estaba preguntando con exactitud—. He estado entrenando con Yakov por años, tal como tú con Celestino. ¿Pero antes de eso? ¿Qué te hizo querer patinar?

Aunque Yuuri no podía entender como Viktor había logrado llegar a ese tema de conversación, sí podía notar que el hombre lucia genuinamente curioso, y Yuuri no era capaz de negarse a responder una pregunta tan simple.

Desafortunadamente, la respuesta a eso no era algo que le pudiera contar al hombre sentado frente a él. Por supuesto, Yuuri ya había empezado a patinar antes de ver a Viktor. Pero fue la presentación del ruso hace ya tantos años lo que había cimentado su amor por el deporte, lo que lo había llevado a tomar lo que solo era un hobby y un forma de escapar del mundo exterior, y convertirlo en una carrera plenamente profesional. No había una manera correcta para explicar que Yuuri había empezado a patinar competitivamente porque quería ser como Viktor, patinar como Viktor, y algún día patinar en el mismo hielo que Viktor. Y que luego, cuando Viktor había roto su corazón con sus casuales palabras y su desprecio, fue el deseo de derrotar a Viktor, de pagarle con creces lo que le había dicho y probarle su valor, lo que le había dado fuerza durante todos esos años, lo que lo había llevado a ser quien era el día de hoy, un medallista de oro que buscaba asegurar su segunda victoria en el Grand Prix final contra el hombre alrededor de quien había construido la mayor parte de su vida.

No había manera de que pudiera decir todas esas cosas en voz alta, no a Viktor, no ahora. En lugar de eso, decidió ir por la opción más segura. Retrocediendo hasta lo que lo había llevado al hielo en primer lugar.

—Cuando era más joven solía practicar ballet —empezó, y vio como Viktor se sentaba más erguido, mirándolo con interés—. Lo disfrutaba mucho y mi profesora de ballet era fan del patinaje artístico. Me recomendó intentarlo y bueno…—se encogió un poco de hombros—, aquí estoy.

— ¿Por qué no decidiste quedarte con el ballet? —preguntó Viktor, luciendo genuinamente interesado— ¿por qué cambiarse al patinaje?

Yuuri se detuvo un momento, girando el tenedor entre sus dedos mientras trataba de pensar una respuesta.

—Supongo que llegué a disfrutar más el patinaje —estableció finalmente, esperando que Viktor no presionara por mas información—. Me volví amigo de una de las chicas de allí y ella me alentaba a continuar. Me encontré pasando cada vez más y más tiempo en la pista y, no sé. Supongo que me enamoré del hielo, _«y de ti»._ Le susurró una voz en su cabeza antes de Yuuri pudiera detenerla. _«Te vi a ti y eso cambió todo»._

Viktor le estaba sonriendo, pero su mirada era distante.

—Conozco la sensación —le respondió, y hubo algo en su tono, algo parecido a la melancolía, algo que Yuuri no pudo descifrar. Por un segundo, Yuuri se preguntó que era lo que Viktor había estado pensando, pero antes de poder preguntar, el momento se rompió. La distante mirada desapareció de los ojos del ruso y regresó a enfocarse en Yuuri firmemente.

Yuuri apartó la mirada, posándola de regreso en su comida. Se había dado cuenta de que, por alguna razón, tenía problemas con mirar a Viktor directamente a los ojos. La intensidad de su mirada era difícil de aguantar y Yuuri se sentía extrañamente vulnerable cuando Viktor lo miraba de esa manera. A pesar del extraño cambio en la dinámica de su relación, el cual había comenzado en el Campeonato Mundial y continuaba hasta ahora, Yuuri se dio cuenta  de que no quería lucir vulnerable frente a Viktor, no quería bajar su demasiado la guardia. El instinto de defensa había estado enraizado en él durante varios años y era muy difícil dejarlo ir.

Afortunadamente, Viktor no pareció tener la necesidad de hacer más preguntas y pasaron el resto de la noche en un confortable silencio, siendo solamente roto por el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con la vajilla y el ocasional quejido proveniente de Makkachin que rondaba la mesa, suplicando por las sobras. Eventualmente, Viktor tuvo piedad de su perro y se levantó de la mesa para conseguir un poco de la comida para mascota que tenía guardada en los estantes y la puso sobre el plato del perrito. Mientras Viktor se encontraba ocupado, Yuuri tomó los platos vacíos de la mesa y los puso en el lavaplatos para después botar las cajas en el basurero, deseando ser de utilidad.

Luego que hubo terminado con su labor, Yuuri se retiró al dormitorio, los efectos del día alcanzándolo finalmente. A pesar de lo mucho que había dormido la noche anterior, usualmente le tomaba un par de días ajustarse al cambio de horario, razón por la cual ahora mismo se encontraba cansado a pesar de que aún era temprano. Viktor todavía se encontraba ocupado en la cocina, y Yuuri se preguntó si no le importaría que él se retirara a la cama temprano. Había sido un largo día después de todo.

Fue solamente cuando ya se encontraba recostado en la cama, siendo la luz de la habitación continua la única iluminando con su suave brillo dorado, que Yuuri se percató de lo que había olvidado. Entre el apuro de la mañana y los extraños sucesos de la noche, se había olvidado por completo de llamar a los hoteles y averiguar si ya había una habitación disponible para él. La nieve se había detenido y con suerte los aviones ya estarían volando otra vez, lo que significaba que algunas habitaciones de seguro estaban disponibles. Tenía la intención de llamar tan pronto como pudiera, pero por alguna razón se le había pasado por completo.

Suspirando, Yuuri se giró sobre la cama, decidiendo que lo haría en la mañana. Ya era tarde después de todo y a Viktor no parecía importarle tenerlo cerca. Al menos no le había pedido que se marchara. Seguramente quedarse una noche mas no le haría daño a nadie.

 

* * *

 

 

**queenusagi**

Adivinen quien obtuvo tickets de último minuto para Rostelecom Cup de este año!!!  
No puedo creer que realmente voy a ver a Yuuri Katsuki en persona, creo que me voy a morir! :o

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Rostelecom Cup #Patinaje Artistico_

57 notes

 

Katsuki_Yuuri.jpg

**sakurablssms**

Una rápida toma de Katsuki subiendo al avión en Detroit

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Patinaje Artístico  #No puedo creer que realmente lo vi_

1,348 notes

 

**epiphany-in-gold-light**

La verdad no me interesa la Rostelecom Cup, solo me interesa que Katsuki llegue a la final para poderlo ver a él y a Nikiforov cerca del otro una vez más.

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Viktuuri  #Patinaje Artístico #Ya sé que técnicamente todas las interacciones de ellos dos juntos se dan cuando están parados en el podio, pero esta ship es mi vida_

103 notes

**bxtchy-bxtch**

Estoy fastidiada de como las tan llamadas ‘Viktuuri’ shippers cambian cada tema de patinaje para direccionarlo a su ship basura. Literalmente no hay ninguna evidencia para ello, apenas interactúan más allá de unas cuantas miradas, está bastante establecido que ellos no se agradan y todo el mundo lo ha sabido durante años. La única prueba “solida” que podrían usar es esa foto en Instagram de hace meses de aquella chaqueta que posiblemente luce como las que usan los patinadores Japoneses y que estaba en el cuarto de Viktor, pero significa literalmente nada porque la imagen es súper borrosa. Y eso es todo en lo que se fundamentan. Solo ustedes shippers locas podrían creer que esa es la chaqueta de Katsuki. Necesitan detenerse y rendirse ahora en lugar de esta llenando los tags con sus estúpidas fantasías.

_#Patinaje Artistico #Viktuuri_

 

Viktor_Nikiforov.gif

**diexne**

Los mejores momentos de Viktor Nikiforov ordenados por temporada.

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Patinaje Artístico #Leyenda Viviente_

**Anonymous asked:**

Me estaba preguntando, ya que posteas tantos análisis sobre la rivalidad Nikiforov/Katsuki ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos de las diferentes teorías acerca de cómo empezó?

Esa es una muy buena pregunta anon, pero la realidad es que no lo sé. Quiero decir, nadie exactamente sabe cómo empezó toda la cosa, y ni Nikiforov ni Katsuki han dicho nunca nada al respecto, además siempre han sido bastante esquivos cuando se trata de contestar preguntas respecto al otro. Me refiero a que incluso Katsuki – quien nunca ha sido sutil en mostrar su desagrado hacia Nikiforov– ha sido fríamente educado con el patinador ruso en entrevistas, y nadie ha podido sacarle la razón de su odio hacia Nikiforov.

Sé que una de las teorías más populares es que en el pasado Katsuki siempre había estado celoso de Nikiforov y que simplemente está amargado por ello, pero eso no me parece muy acertado. A parte de Nikiforov, Katsuki siempre es amable y educado con los otros patinadores y parece no importarle mucho cuando no gana el oro ocasionalmente en las competencias clasificatorias o en los 4C. Parece que solo odia llegar en segundo lugar contra Nikiforov durante las finales. Así que no creo que la simple envidia sea la razón.

Otra de las teorías más populares es que ellos tienen algún tipo de pasado oculto que terminó muy mal. Al menos para mí esto tiene más sentido. Aunque todas esas historias de ellos siendo amigos de la infancia que se alejaron me parecen poco realistas, ya que ambos han vivido en países diferentes toda su vida. La teoría de que fueron amantes y que luego rompieron es aún menos probable si tomamos en cuenta que Katsuki ya parecía odiar a Nikiforv durante su Senior debut y allí solo tenía quince años. Pero creo que lo del oscuro pasado, cualquiera que sea, es lo más posible.

Otra de las teorías principales pone mucho énfasis en que Nikiforov es arrogante y demasiado apegado a sus medallas y títulos, que piensa que es lo mejor de lo mejor, que es invencible, y que Katsuki se dispuso a demostrar que estaba equivocado bajándolo de su nube. Pero de nuevo, esto me parece completamente fuera de la personalidad del ruso. Digo, sí, Nikiforov es un patinador fenomenal y ha ganado más oros de los que puedo contar, pero nunca se ha visto arrogante en las entrevistas ni ha sido grosero o algo por el estilo. Simplemente no me cuadra.

Claro que también está la idea de que en realidad ellos están fingiendo su rivalidad para ganar fama y atención de los medios. Pero descartaré eso inmediatamente porque, no solamente parece muy poco probable, sino que para cualquiera que haya vistos aquellos viejos clips y haya prestado atención a la fea manera en que Katsuki solía mirar a Nikiforov, es absolutamente claro que él no estaba actuando. Simplemente odiaba al tipo y ya.

Sé que en el fandom hay opiniones divididas acerca de cómo empezó. Los fans Nikiforov aman culpar a Katsuki y los fans de Katsuki aman culpar a Nikiforov. Pero la verdad es que nadie lo sabe y no estoy seguro de si alguna vez lo sabremos

Personalmente, yo creo en la teoría del “pasado oscuro”, y muchas personas (Y si, a ustedes los estoy mirando autores de fanfics. Ya saben a quienes me refiero!) parecen estar de acuerdo conmigo. Pero creo que en realidad todo se quedará en simples especulaciones a menos de que haya algún dramático cambio que le dé un giro a todo.

_Ask pardonthelitany a question_

_#Katsuki Yuuri #Viktor Nikiforov #Patinaje Artístico #respuestas_

348 notes

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Yuuri se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se percató de lo extrañamente familiar que se sentía estar acostado con Viktor y Makkachin durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Viktor debió habérsele unido en la cama en algún momento de la noche, aunque Yuuri no tenía ningún recuerdo de que así hubiese sucedido. Tal como la mañana anterior, Viktor se encontraba recostado al otro lado de la cama, a más de un brazo de distancia. Por un segundo, Yuuri sintió la repentina urgencia de acercarse y tocarlo, pero Viktor se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente y Yuuri no quería perturbarlo. Se deslizó fuera de la cama tan silenciosamente como pudo, esperando esta vez poder tener éxito en no despertar a Viktor.

En silencio, Yuuri se preparó para otro día de entrenamiento, caminando en puntillas por el departamento mientras lo hacía. Se había levantado mucho más temprano que el día anterior, lo cual significaba que su cuerpo finalmente se estaba acostumbrando a la zona horaria en la que estaba, además Yuuri sabía que necesitaba el entrenamiento extra que el haber despertado más temprano le había brindado. Necesitaba hacerlo bien en la competencia si quería tener oportunidad de avanzar a la final, y para hacer eso necesitaba resolver los problemas que tenía con su programa corto. Y para resolver esos problemas necesitaba práctica. Mucha práctica.

Ante de marcharse, Yuuri metió su cabeza en el refrigerador, preguntándose si Viktor tendría algo que pudiera desayunar y que Yuuri pudiera remplazar más tarde. Sin embargo el refrigerador se encontraba casi completamente vacío, habiendo solo unas cuantas botellas de licor y un paquete de mantequilla a medio usar, lo demás estaba completamente estéril. Parecía que Viktor no había estado mintiendo cuando le dijo que no había nada de comida en el apartamento.

Rindiéndose ante la idea de encontrar algo para comer y prometiéndose comprar algo antes de llegar a la pista, Yuuri dejó el apartamento. La nieve aún yacía pesadamente sobre el suelo, pero se había empezado a derretir y las carreteras empezaban a aclarar. El hielo y la nieve que las habían bloqueado finalmente empezando a desaparecer.

Pero a pesar de ese hecho, aún estaba helando allí fuera y Yuuri se encontró temblando de camino hacia el estadio. Su nariz tornándose de un poco atractivo color rojo debido a la helada temperatura. Escapar del frío exterior para entrar al frío de la pista de hielo no era algo que Yuuri deseara hacer. Pero se forzó a entrar de todas formas, subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta lo más alto que podía y poniéndose los guantes para patinar que siempre usaba para días particularmente fríos.

Ese día había más patinadores en la pista que el día anterior. Al ya solo faltar dos días para que comenzaran los programas cortos, la mayoría de los patinadores ya habían llegado a Moscú y estaban aprovechando la más mínima oportunidad para practicar. Georgi, el patinador Ruso, era el único notoriamente ausente, pero Yuuri asumió que estaba practicando en la misma pista que Viktor. Yakov obviamente estaba tomando ventaja de encontrarse en su territorio para brindarles más tiempo de práctica privada a los patinadores rusos. Todos los otros patinadores que estarían en la competencia parecían ya haber llegado. Yuuri se encontró con varios rostros familiares durante el día e intercambio saludos y corteses palabras con aquellos que había conocido en competencias anteriores.

Sin embargo, como cada año, había unas cuantas caras nuevas. Patinadores Junior que finalmente daban el gran paso y se unían a la división Senior. Entre ellos, Yuuri había reconocido a un joven patinador americano que había visto competir brevemente en el Junior Grand Prix del año anterior y que estaba junto a un hombre que no reconocía. Un hombre de cabello rubio arena que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de República Checa y que Yuuri apenas recordaba haber visto en la lista de quienes patinarían contra él en la copa. Siempre era lindo ver a nuevos patinadores subir por la categorías, además le recordaban a Yuuri lo nervioso que él mismo había estado durante su sénior debut hace tantos años atrás. Al pasar junto a los dos chicos que se encontraban charlando, les brindó una sonrisa de aliento, mas no hizo el intento de hablar con ellos. No sabría que decirles realmente, y no quería parecer torpe o condescendiente con los patinadores más jóvenes.

Al marcharse de la pista de hielo al final del día, y a pesar de haberse levantado temprano para ganar tiempo extra de práctica, Yuuri aún se sentía insatisfecho con los pocos avances que había logrado. Había estado trabajando en esa rutina durante meses y le había servido lo suficientemente bien para pasar las Nacionales, pero aún continuaba sintiéndola tan torpe y poco natural como el día en que Celestino se la había mostrado. Simplemente no representaba su persona. Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo seducir a las masas, no tenía idea de cómo hacer que la audiencia lo deseara. A diferencia de otros patinadores, Yuuri era bastante plano y ordinario. Simplemente no podía imaginarse siendo capaz de patinar con el mismo atractivo que ellos parecían lograr sin esfuerzo alguno.

Regresó lentamente hasta el apartamento de Viktor, siéndose descorazonado. La preocupación de no ser capaz de perfeccionar la rutina volviéndose cada vez más pesada a medida que el día de la competencia se acercaba. Cuando entró por la puerta, Makkachin estaba allí para saludarlo y Yuuri se arrodilló para acariciar su pelaje, sintiendo como la familiar y reconfortante sensación lo ayudaba a calmarse. Makkachin parecía estar contento de ser acariciado y por ello Yuuri se permitió consentirlo, tratando de apartar de su mente los pensamientos de la práctica de ese día. Después de todo, todavía tenía tiempo para practicar en la rutina. Esto aún no había terminado.

Makkachin gimoteó suavemente, pareciendo captar su bajo estado de ánimo, y le dio a Yuuri un par de lamidas para reconfortarlo. Yuuri le brindó una sonrisa al perrito, deseando también poder tener a Vicchan a su lado.

Luego de lamentarse durante unos cuantos minutos, Yuuri finalmente se levantó del suelo. No tenía sentido simplemente quedarse allí tirado sin hacer nada, podría utilizar el resto del día para hacer algo productivo que lo ayudara a sacar de su cabeza los temores con respecto a su programa corto que se mantenían constantemente en crecimiento.

Los ojos de Yuuri vagaron ausentemente por la habitación hasta posarse sobre la nevera. Al ver el objeto y recordar lo vacío que se encontraba este, Yuuri tuvo una idea repentina.

No le gustaba el sentimiento de estar en deuda con Viktor, de tomar ventaja de su inesperada hospitalidad y no darle nada a cambio. La vacía de nevera y un recuerdo del pasado habían despertado un pensamiento dentro de su mente, y de repente Yuuri se sintió lleno de determinación. Tenía la distracción que necesitaba para eliminar de su mente el desastroso programa corto.

Recordando lo que Viktor había dicho acerca de no importarle si sacaba a pasear a Makkachin con él, Yuuri decidió llevar también al can. Le puso el collar y la correa a un emocionado Makkachin, quien parecía presentir que se dirigían hacia una aventura, y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Permitiendo que el perro tome la batuta y lo guíe a través de estas.

Al sentirse un poco perdido en medio de las amplias áreas de la ciudad, Yuuri usó su teléfono para encontrar lo que estaba buscando y dejó que las instrucciones en este lo guiaran. Cuando llegaron al edificio, Yuuri amarró la correa de Makkachin a uno de los pilares junto a la entrada en forma reluctante, dándole al perro una penosa palmada en la cabeza y lamentando el que no se le permitiera llevarlo dentro.

Después de dejar a atrás a un triste Makkachin, Yuuri se deslizó a través de las puertas automáticas y se perdió momentáneamente entre la multitud. Había decidido salir por puro impulso, por lo que Yuuri estaba agradecido de que su teléfono lo hubiera guiado en su travesía. Leer y entender el ruso era aún una habilidad de la cual carecía en cualquier aspecto, y fue solo con ayuda del internet que Yuuri fue capaz de descifrar y encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

La tarea le tomó más tiempo del que había esperado, y para cuando finalmente pudo dejar el edificio con una funda llena de víveres dentro, Makkachin lo miraba con los grandes y muy tristes ojos de un perro que pensaba que había sido abandonado, aun si realmente no se había marchado por un tiempo tan largo. Yuuri le brindó unas cuantas caricias cariñosas detrás de las orejas para consolarlo y luego desató la correa de Makkachin del poste, permitiéndole al perro guiar el camino a casa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al apartamento, Yuuri puso la bolsa con los víveres sobre la encimera de la cocina, observando sus compras con ojo crítico. Las etiquetas en la comida no le eran nada familiares, todas escritas en un vocabulario extranjero que no podía comprender, y la receta que había encontrado en internet lo era incluso más. Pero Yuuri creía haber hecho gran trabajo. Puede que no saliera tan bien como le hubiera gustado, pero Yuuri había hecho lo mejor que podía con lo que tenía.

A pesar de que Viktor había afirmado que casi nunca cocinada, Yuuri había encontrado una gran variedad de utensilios de cocina al mirar dentro de los estantes y los cajones, aunque todos lucían casi nuevos y sin tocar. Se puso a trabajar rápidamente, cayendo en la vieja rutina que conocía tan bien. Cocinar era algo que podía hacer desde hace años. Tener la habilidad le había sido necesario en Japón cuando se le pedía ayudar en el onsen, y cuando finalmente se había mudado a Detroit, Yuuri había mantenido esa costumbre. Sabiendo que su madre nunca le perdonaría si perdía aquellas habilidades que tanto trabajo le había costado enseñarle.

Yuuri sabía que no era el mejor cocinero del mundo, además, el trabajar con una receta desconocida le estaba crispando los nervios. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, se empezó a relajar y a disfrutar de la paz que la cocina le brindaba. Patinar y bailar siempre habían sido sus refugios contra el mundo y su propia cabeza,  pero cocinar era un substituto aceptable para ocasiones como esta en la que el mismo patinaje era lo que le causaba preocupación.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Yuuri se encontró finalmente satisfecho con lo que había preparado. De acuerdo con la receta que había encontrado online, todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era dejar que la comida hirviera a fuejo lento. Así que cubrió la olla y la dejó cocinándose sobre la estufa. Se movió a la mesa de la cocina para dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas, sintiendo el cansancio del día golpearlo finalmente. 

Makkachin, quien había estado observando con interés su actividad en la cocina, se acercó caminado y colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Yuuri, manteniendo su lengua afuera mientras Yuuri palmeaba su cabeza suavemente. De repente, Yuuri fue golpeado por otra  ola de nostalgia, recordando a su propia mascota. Vicchan había sido su primer amigo cuando era niño, y el hecho de que no hubiera visto a su compañero por años fuera de fotos y la ocasional video-llamada, lo golpeó con fuerza. Vicchan no era extremadamente viejo para ser un poodle, pero estaba avanzado en años y Yuuri se preocupaba por él constantemente.

La casual observación de Viktor acerca de mantener a Makkachin con su correa en medio de las transitadas calles se había quedado metida en la cabeza de Yuuri, y se encontró preocupándose. Mientras vivía en Japón, él raramente sacaba a Vicchan con la correa, prefiriendo dejar que el perro corriera libremente a su lado. Vicchan era muy bien portado, y ya que Hasetsu era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo con muy poco tráfico, Yuuri nunca había sentido la necesidad de preocuparse. Pero las palabras de Viktor no dejaban de martillear en su cabeza y se sintió repentinamente nervioso.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería tranquilizar sus miedos, sacó su teléfono de sus bolsillos y busco el número de su hermana. Sabiendo que si alguien de su familia le contestaría pronto, esa sería ella. Ahora mismo sería medio día en Hasetsu, así que probablemente se encontraría ayudando en el onsen, haciendo diligencias o atendiendo a los invitados. Yuuri llamaba a su familia regularmente, los  había llamado recientemente cuando salió de Detroit para dirigirse a Moscú, y sus palabras de aliento aún permanecían con él. Seguramente no estarían esperando otra llamada de su parte tan pronto, y Mari era de las personas que prefería una llamada corta en lugar de una conversación demasiado larga. Yuuri no quería molestar a nadie, solo quería una confirmación que aliviara los irracionales temores que habían surgido en él luego de ver a Makkachin, y Mari era la única que lo podía ayudar sin engrandecer demasiado el asunto.

— ¿Yuuri? —Preguntó la voz de su hermana a través del teléfono luego de que timbrara un par de veces—. No esperaba que llamaras tan pronto ¿Pasó algo?

—No —empezó a decir Yuuri, no muy seguro de como formular su pregunta sin que esta sonara extraña—. No ha pasado nada, lo prometo. Solo me estaba preguntando… —Su voz se apagó, dudosa— ¿Vicchan está bien?

—Por supuesto que lo está —respondió Mari, sonando sorprendida— ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé. He estado pensando mucho acerca de él últimamente y solo... No lo sé. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

—Yuuri ¿estás seguro que estas bien? —le preguntó Mari, y Yuuri se encogió ante la preocupación en su tono. Hacer que su hermana se preocupara nunca había sido su intención. Él se encontraba bien, sorprendentemente bien de hecho, era solo que tener a Makkachin cerca le había traído muy prominentes recuerdos de querido Vicchan.

—Si Mari, estoy bien. Todo va bien, te lo juro. Estoy preocupado por él, es todo —respondió, esperando que su sinceridad fuera notoria—. Es solo que, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. Tanto tiempo desde que fui a casa. Debo estarme poniendo un poco paranoico, es todo.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —le respondió su hermana, sonando aun un poco dudosa.  
—Pero sabes que puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites ¿verdad? Y si alguna vez tienes algún tiempo libre en medio de esa loca agenda tuya, a mamá y a papá les gustaría mucho que vinieras por un tiempo. 

—Trataré —prometió Yuuri, esperando que el día en que pudiera cumplir esa promesa llegara pronto. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado en Hasetsu que su pueblo natal era ahora solo una memoria distante. Sin importar que tan frecuentemente se mantenía en contacto con su familia y amigos, aún habían algunas cosas que no podían ser remplazadas, además ya habían pasado demasiados años.

—Y, de ahora en adelante… ¿Podrías mantener a Vicchan con su correa cuando lo saques a pasear? —añadió rápidamente, esperando que Mari simplemente aceptara aquella petición salida de la nada. No había razón para que se pusiera paranoico luego de tantos años en los que no había pasado nada, pero Yuuri no podía eliminar este constante mal presentimiento de su cabeza. Después de todo, más vale prevenir que lamentar—. Solo por si acaso.

—Claro —le respondió Mari, sonando ligeramente confundida pero sincera al mismo tiempo—. Y, buena suerte con tu competencia Yuuri. Minako y la familia Nishigori vendrán a verla en vivo mañana. Las trillizas hicieron una pancarta y toda la cosa.

—Te lo agradezco Mari. —Yuuri no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro ante ello. Saber que toda su familia y amigos en casa lo estarían observando – junto con el peso de sus expectativas – podía ser un poco sobrecogedor a veces, pero su apoyo significaba mucho más de lo que jamás podría expresar. Yuuri sabía que muchos  de ellos, especialmente sus padres, aún no entendían su amor por el deporte o su impulso por triunfar, pero lo apoyaban sin importar que. Habían sacrificado el valioso tiempo con su querido hijo para permitirle mudarse al otro lado del mundo y que fuera tras su alocado sueño, el cual había convertido en una realidad, y Yuuri nunca sería capaz de expresar lo mucho que eso significaba eso para él.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Yuuri pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y Makkachin ladró felizmente, quitando su cabeza del regazo de Yuuri y saltando hacia donde se encontraba Viktor, el cual había cerrado la puerta y cortado la entrada del frío viento exterior. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por el frío y aún se tenía puestas sus ropas de entrenamiento, demostrando que obviamente a penas había terminado su práctica.

—Tengo que irme —Yuuri le informó a Mari, intercambiando palabras de despedida rápidamente antes de cortar la llamada. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Viktor, quien estaba colgando su chaqueta en uno de los ganchos de la puerta.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?  —le preguntó Viktor con curiosidad, y Yuuri se percató de que Viktor no tendría ni idea acerca del contexto en la conversación. Después de todo, la lengua materna de Yuuri era tan poco familiar para él como la de Viktor era para Yuuri.

—Con mi hermana —respondió Yuuri, decidiendo no explicar mucho más que eso. A Viktor seguramente no le interesaba conocer los detalles de su vida personal y probablemente solo le había preguntado por pura cortesía.

Viktor no lo presionó para que le diera más información, simplemente terminó de colgar su abrigo y se adentró más en la habitación, dirigiéndose al espacio en la cocina donde Yuuri se encontraba sentado. Cuando ya se encontraba solo a unos pasos se detuvo, notando repentinamente el olor a comida que llenaba el aire y la gran olla que se encontraba hirviendo en la estufa. Se giró, observando a Yuuri con sorpresa, y este se apresuró a explicar, esperando que sus acciones no se consideraran demasiado atrevimiento.

—Preparé algo de comida —empezó a decir, aunque ese hecho ya era bastante obvio—. Ya que tú pagaste por la cena ayer en la noche y estas permitiendo que me quede aquí, pensé que podía hacer algo a cambio en forma de agradecimiento y… —se cortó, dándose cuenta que había empezado a balbucear sin sentido y que sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar. Sonaba estúpido ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Pero Viktor no se rio de él. En lugar de eso, simplemente se quedó mirando a Yuuri de manera fija, como si Yuuri hubiera dicho algo completamente chocante en lugar de simplemente informarle que había preparado la cena.

—No te lo tienes que comer —añadió Yuuri, aún sintiéndose avergonzado. Había sido una idea estúpida. Viktor le había permitido quedarse por pura lástima y solo le había ofrecido posada por una noche después de todo, lo mejor que Yuuri podía hacer era recoger sus cosas y marcharse lo más pronto posible, en lugar de intentar este acto de gratitud sin sentido.

—Que… ¡NO! —Viktor pareció reaccionar de su estado de shock e inhaló profundamente, dejando que el aroma de la comida llenara sus pulmones, causando que suspirara contento—. Huele maravillosamente Yuuri, te lo agradezco.

Yuuri buscó cualquier señal de falsedad y burla en el rostro de Viktor pero no encontró ninguna. Parecía ser completamente honesto y Yuuri se relajó por ello. Tal vez no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

— ¿Que preparaste? —le preguntó Viktor, caminando hasta adentrarse en la cocina y mirando hacia la olla que aún hervía en la estufa—. Huele bastante familiar.

—Borscht —respondió Yuuri, esperando no haber arruinado el platillo. Era algo completamente nuevo para él y se había basado enteramente en la receta que había encontrado en internet para guiarse durante la preparación—. Una vez me dijiste que solías comerlo cuando regresabas a Rusia después de una competencia porque te recordaba a tu hogar, pero que no podías cocinarlo por ti mismo. No sabía que otro plato querrías comer y pensé que, ya que habías calificado para la final, tal vez te gustaría comer un poco de esto.

Era un conversación de ya hace unos años, ambos platicando durante la cena mientras la cabeza de Yuuri aún pulsaba por el golpe, hablando de comida y riendo como nunca lo habían echo antes. El recuerdo aún se encontraba adherido en la cabeza de Yuuri vívidamente, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces. Yuuri podía haber cortado el encuentro de forma abrupta por decisión propia, pero había sido la primera vez en que ellos habían hablado tan amigablemente y no como los rivales que eran. Las espinas que usualmente había entre ellos, completamente ausentes.

— ¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? —le preguntó Viktor, viéndose impresionado.

—Sí —respondió Yuuri, no era como si pudiera haberlo olvidado—. Probablemente no sepa bien ya que nunca lo he preparado antes, además no hablo ruso y no estaba seguro de si estaba utilizando los ingredientes correctos, así que no tienes que comerlo si no quieres hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrá bien —dijo Viktor, dándole una sonrisa  y causando que los últimos residuos de tensión abandonaran el cuerpo de Yuuri— ¿En cuando tiempo crees que esté listo?

Yuuri miró su teléfono y rápidamente tomó nota de la hora, calculando en su cabeza los minutos que faltaban. 

— ¿Probablemente ahora mismo? —respondió, esperando haber calculado el tiempo correctamente. — ¿Estás hambriento?

—Muerto del hambre. Siempre lo estoy después de un día de entrenamiento.

Yuuri se rio un poco por eso, identificándose con el sentimiento. La intensidad del desgaste físico en su cuerpo luego de un día de entrenamiento, siempre hacia que su hambre fuera casi insoportable. Al final del día, Yuuri había estado esperando que Viktor quisiera comer pronto en lugar de tarde.

Agarraron rápidamente los tazones y cubiertos necesarios de los armarios de la cocina.  Yuuri trajo la olla para ponerla sobre la mesa, asentándola en el centro. Viktor puso el líquido en ambos tazones y le pasó uno a Yuuri antes de usar una cuchara para llevarse un bocado a la boca. Yuuri lo observó con cautela, esperando su reacción.

— ¡вкусно! —exclamó Viktor luego de haber tragado su primer bocado, sus ojos iluminándose—. Yuuri, esto está delicioso.

Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviado, y tomó un bocado de su propia comida. El sabor era extraño, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no era desagradable. Nunca se podría comparar con la comida típica de su casa que tanto amaba, pero no tampoco era un desafío comerlo.

La presencia de la comida rompió un poco la tensión que había existido entre ellos y Yuuri se dio cuenta de que esa noche estaba pasándose sorpresivamente rápido. Extrañamente, sentarse y comer junto a Viktor no se sintió tan poco natural como pensó que sería, platicando acerca del día que habían tenido y comparando a los patinadores que participarían en la Rostelecom Cup que se llevaría a cabo en unos días. Viktor había estado compitiendo por mucho más tiempo que Yuuri, por lo que conocía mucho mejor que él a los patinadores de más edad y tenía mucho que contar de ellos. Incluyendo a su compañero de pista, Georgi, quien estaría compitiendo contra Yuuri muy pronto. Algunas de las historias que Viktor le contaba lo hicieron reír como nunca en la vida, así que Yuuri también decidió compartir las historias de sus entrenamientos con Phichit, aunque no podía ofrecer algo más que eso. A pesar de  haber estado compitiendo durante años, Yuuri no había sido capaz de conectarse con otro patinador de la misma manera, porque nunca había sido capaz de saber cómo debería interactuar con ellos. La victoria era emocionante, pero también era un camino muy solitario.   

Luego de terminar la cena, ambos se encargaron de limpiar todo, manteniéndose en un cómodo silencio. Yuuri se maravilló de lo extraño que era todo esto, de que alguien como Viktor y alguien como él, pudieran caer tan fácilmente en este tipo de rutina. De que pudieran olvidarse del pasado momentáneamente para compartir el pequeño mundo dentro de aquel apartamento.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Viktor se acercó hacia el único sofá que había y se sentó en un extremo, mientras Yuuri se movía incómodamente en el lugar donde estaba parado. Solo había un sofá en el apartamento, el cual Viktor estaba ocupando, y aunque había suficiente espacio para que él se sentara al otro lado, Yuuri no quería estorbar.

— ¿Hay algo que quisieras hacer esta noche?  —le preguntó Viktor, pero Yuuri solo sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

—No dejes que mi presencia interrumpa tus planes —le respondió. Esta era la casa de Viktor después de todo, seguro que tenía sus propios planes y cosas que hacía normalmente para relajarse luego de un día de entrenamiento. Yuuri ni siquiera debería estar aquí todavía, así que no quería que su presencia interrumpiera la vida de Viktor— ¿Qué es lo que haces normalmente?

Viktor se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada. —No mucho la verdad. Entrenar durante el día y luego venir a casa a relajarme. Leer, ver Tv. A veces salgo a tomar un trago.

Sonaba bastante pacífico, pero también muy solitario. Sintiéndose incomodo al merodear cerca del hombro de Viktor, Yuuri optó por tomar el otro lado del sofá, posándose delicadamente sobre este y tratando de no ocupar demasiado espacio. Viktor se movió un poco del otro lado, dándole a Yuuri más espacio para acomodarse.

—Entonces, por favor, solo continúa con lo que normalmente harías —añadió Yuuri, no queriendo que Viktor pensara que estaba siendo exigente además de aprovechándose de su hospitalidad. Había pasado otro día y aún no había buscado otro lugar para quedarse a pesar de que seguramente ya abrían muchos disponibles. Por alguna razón, Yuuri continuaba olvidándolo, y se había dado cuenta que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, era algo se le hacía cada vez más fácil de ignorar. A pesar de saber que era de mala educación  permanecer allí cuando Viktor solo le había ofrecido posada por una noche, el ruso no había protestado en ningún momento por ello y Yuuri esperaba que las cosas continuaran de ese modo.

Viktor lo miró por un segundo, evaluando la sinceridad en su palabras, pero luego volvió la mirada hacia el frente y alcanzó el control remoto de la tv, encendiéndolo y llenando el apartamento con el sonido de personas platicando en ruso.

— ¿Quieres ver algo en inglés? —le preguntó Viktor. Pero Yuuri solo sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo seguir irrumpiendo en la rutina de Viktor. Yuuri raramente tenía tiempo para ver Tv, así que en realidad no le importaba. Prefirió sacar su teléfono y revisar unos cuantos artículos nuevos de forma ausente, antes de pasar a revisar sus redes sociales.

Era rara la ocasión en la que posteaba algo, sin embargo Phichit lo hacía con frecuencia y Yuuri se había convertido en algo así como el “conejo de Pascua” en sus fotos. Siempre apareciendo en una esquina o en el fondo. Phichit le había dicho una vez que la mayoría de los fans de Yuuri acechaban su variedad de cuentas solo para ser capaces de captar aunque sea un pequeño vistazo de él, ya que Yuuri nunca posteaba fotos propias. Pero Yuuri no le creía.

Viktor era otro patinador que tendía a ser muy activo en las redes sociales, y parecía que había subido un par de fotos en los últimos días. La mayoría eran fotos de su entrenamiento en la pista junto con otros patinadores rusos, entre los cuales estaban Georgi, una patinadora pelirroja que Yuuri reconoció de la división de patinaje en solitario femenino, y un enojado adolescente rubio que destacaba entre todos. Afortunadamente, Viktor no había posteado nada que pudiera sugerir con quien se encontraba compartiendo vivienda. No era algo que Yuuri quisiera hacer público o que pudiera explicar fácilmente a la prensa si de hecho se llegaran a enterar, por lo que había tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie lo siguiera en su camino desde la pista hasta aquí. Y parecía que Viktor estaba dispuesto en mantenerlo tan celosamente guardado como él.

Luego de pasar un tiempo saltando entre sus varias cuentas, Yuuri empezó a aburrirse. Su atención se fue dirigiendo de a poco hacia la televisión y a lo que estaban pasando. Basándose en el dramatismo de la escena y en las calurosas declaraciones de amor, parecía ser algún tipo de telenovela rusa.

Viktor estaba observando la televisión de forma ausente, luciendo tan cansado como Yuuri se sentía. Sus pies descalzos se encontraban estirados frente a él y al verlos Yuuri podía darse cuenta que Viktor no había estado mintiendo cuando le había dicho que había tenido un duro día de entrenamiento. La piel de sus pies estaba cubierta por las evidentes señas y moretones que eran consecuencia de patinar por largas horas, la tensa practica dejando su marca vívidamente. Yuuri estrechó sus piernas para aliviar la tensión de sus propios pies, los moretones y marcas que habían aparecido en ellos después de su propio largo día de entrenamiento combinaban con las de Viktor.

Una vez acomodado en una posición más reconfortante, Yuuri enfocó su mente en la pantalla, a pesar de que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que allí se decía. Luego de unos cuantos minutos empezó a entender la esencia de la trama, pero la barrera del idioma seguía siendo un problema.

Desde el otro lado del sofá, Viktor pareció notar como Yuuri había empezado a prestarle más atención a la pantalla así que empezó a traducir en voz baja, hablando un par de segundos después que los actores en la pantalla mientras cambiaba las palabras rusas al inglés. No hablaba tan alto como para interrumpir la fluidez de la historia, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Yuuri entendiera lo que se estaba diciendo en la pantalla. Yuuri regresó su mirada a Viktor con preocupación, esperando no ser una molestia para el otro hombre. Pero a Viktor parecía no importarle y continuó traduciendo, acoplando sus palabras a las del actor.

Continuaron de ese mismo modo por un tiempo, con la voz de Viktor zumbando bajito en el fondo. No era un show particularmente emocionante o inspirador, de hecho era bastante similar  a varios de esos malos dramas estadunidenses que Phichit había hecho que Yuuri se sentará a ver con él en Detroit. Pero la paz de esto momento era linda, la oportunidad de distraerse y permitirse relajarse al hacer algo completamente mundano en lugar de preocuparse por lo que pudiera deparar el futuro, o quedarse pensando en lo extraña que esa situación era en realidad.

Después de un tiempo, Yuuri regresó su atención hacia Viktor. Observándolo cuidadosamente, percatándose de la forma en la que la luz de la pantalla creaba extrañas formas sobre su rostro. Viktor aún estaba sentado lejos de él, tan lejos como le era posible sin llegar caerse del sofá. Desde el momento en que Yuuri había llegado, Viktor había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Durmiendo a un brazo de distancia y presionado contra el borde de la cama, manteniendo una cuidadosa distancia entre él y Yuuri. Cosa que Yuuri no podía comprender.

Contrario a lo que Yuuri había creído la noche que había llegado allí, Viktor no parecía tener ningún interés en intentar algo más con él. La primera y rígida conversación que tuvieron acerca de los arreglos para dormir, reveló que tener sexo con Yuuri no había estado entre los planes de Viktor. Aquella noche Yuuri se había sentido agradecido por ello, ya que no deseaba nada más que descansar después de un largo viaje. Pero ahora ya se encontraba completamente recuperado del jet lag y aún así Viktor no había demostrado ningún interés en él. En lugar de eso, había mantenido una cuidadosa distancia entre ellos dos, la cual estaba empezando a frustrar a Yuuri.

Tal vez Viktor se había empezado a aburrir de él. Yuuri sabía que cuando se trataba de apariencia él difícilmente era alguien especial, y que su falta de experiencia significaba que Viktor podría encontrar una mejor compañía en algún otro lado. Pero Yuuri había pensado, después de que Viktor le pidiera quedarse esa noche durante el Campeonato Mundial, que tal vez esa era su rutina ahora, que tal vez podría estar con Viktor por mucho más que unas pocas veces en toda su vida.

Pero eso había sido hace meses y Viktor había tenido tiempo de sobra para encontrar a alguien más. Si aún deseara a Yuuri, seguramente le hubiera dicho o hecho algo para hacérselo saber, en lugar de mantener este cuidadoso y respetuoso espacio entre ellos.

Yuuri se debatió durante unos minutos, preguntándose si tal vez debería intentar dar el primer paso. Preguntándose si debería acercarse a Viktor, gatear a través del sofá, subirse a su regazo, y rezar por que Viktor no hubiera decidido que ya no quería a Yuuri en ese sentido. Pero él era solo un huésped en la casa de Viktor, uno que ya se había quedado mucho más tiempo del que debía. Hacer cualquier cosa que pueda desagradar potencialmente a Viktor era definitivamente una mala idea, porque se arriesgaba a que Viktor finalmente le pidiera marcharse y encontrar otro lugar donde quedarse, y Yuuri no quería eso. Por razones que no podía explicar, había empezado a esperar ansiosamente por volver al apartamento todos los días después de entrenar. Regresar de vuelta al apartamento junto con Makkachin. Junto con Viktor. Si Viktor ya no lo deseaba, entonces Yuuri no iba a arriesgarse a perder esto que tenía ahora solo por la oportunidad de acostarse con Viktor.

Simplemente tendría que esperar, ver si Viktor se acercaba buscándolo. Si así lo hacía, entonces Yuuri lo seguiría gustoso. Pero si no, Yuuri tendría que contentarse con lo que ya tenía. Era más de lo que podría haber esperado después de todo.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri se encontraba en estado de pánico.

Esta vez no eran los nervios de una competición lo que lo tenían al borde, esto era algo mucho peor. Durante el último par de días se había estado comunicando con el aeropuerto, asegurándose de que la maleta perdida llegaría a tiempo para su programa corto, el cual sería al día siguiente. Parecía ser que la maleta había sido dejada en Detroit, pero la aerolínea había prometido que volaría tan pronto como fuera posible. Con aquella promesa en mente, Yuuri simplemente había ignorado el problema. Pero todo regresó a él con fuerza cuando despertó la mañana del programa corto con un mensaje en su teléfono notificándole que habían tenido problemas para localizar su valija y que pasarían otros dos días antes de que pudiera ser transferida a Moscú.

La información le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Aunque la maleta llegaría a tiempo para su programa libre, su traje para el programa corto aún se encontraba casi al otro lado del mundo y él no tenía nada con que remplazarlo. A parte de esa ropa holgada que solía utilizar tras bastidores durante las competencias, realmente no tenía nada apropiado para patinar, y no había manera de que pudiera complacer a los jueces si no llevaba algo que capturara su atención. Sin el atuendo apropiado, Yuuri luciría ridículo comparado con los otros patinadores y simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Había estado tan distraído toda la mañana que incluso Viktor lo había notado. El otro patinador le había dicho que, debido a que la copa empezaría al día siguiente, Yakov quería enfocarse completamente en los patinadores que competirían en estas y a Viktor se le había dado el día libre. Al notar la incapacidad de Yuuri para concentrarse, Viktor le sugirió que también se tomara el día, lo cual Yuuri aceptó sin pensarlo demasiado. Estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado enojado, y en ese estado no lograría nada productivo aun si iba a entrenar. Lo único que conseguiría era fallar su rutina debido a su falta de concentración, y eso solamente lo pondría peor.

Sin el entrenamiento ocupando su mente, Yuuri estaba completamente perdido. Pero luego de una mañana llena de preocupación, Viktor le había sugerido que sacara a pasear a Makkachin como método para calmar sus nervios. Yuuri aceptó agradecido, sabiendo que tener una meta clara en su mente lo ayudaría a calmar sus preocupaciones. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que Viktor hubiera insinuado que él también iría, pero desechó ese pensamiento antes de que pudiera vocalizarlo. Makkachin era la mascota de Viktor después de todo, por supuesto que Viktor querría venir con ellos para mantener un ojo en su perrito.

Ya que no estaba familiarizado con la ciudad, Yuuri le había permitido a  Makkachin tomar la batuta de nuevo, y Viktor parecía contento de seguirlos a ambos. Haciendo comentarios casuales acerca de las cosas que veían al pasar. Yuuri siempre había pensado que Moscú era una cuidad hermosa, pero ese día lo era incluso más. La nieve se había derretido casi por completo y en su lugar quedaban el ajetreo y bullicio de la cuidad en todo su esplendor. Moscú era un lugar muy diferente a Hasetsu o Detroit, pero Yuuri se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho de todas formas. Podría ser diferente a todo lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero eso no disminuía su hermosura. Además, los comentarios de Viktor acerca de las cosas a su alrededor eran una gran distracción.

Luego de un par de horas, Viktor empezó a asumir el papel de guía, llevando a Yuuri hacia una de las áreas más pintorescas de la cuidad y mostrándole un buen lugar donde podrían detenerse para comer. Al andar, Yuuri a menudo se detenía para admirar alguna estatua o edificio en particular, y Viktor parecía dispuesto a complacerlo. Makkachin olfateando alegremente a sus pies.

De repente, Yuuri fue agarrado con la guardia baja mientras admiraba un monumento particularmente interesante, y escuchó el sonar del “clic” de la cámara de un teléfono junto a él. El área estaba rodeada de turistas y por un momento Yuuri pensó que había sido uno de ellos quien había tomado la foto. Pero luego se giró y vio que Viktor tenía su teléfono en mano, la camara en dirección hacia Yuuri.

—Pensé que tal vez te gustarían algunas fotos —explicó Viktor, encogiéndose de hombros en forma casual—. Has estado admirando la cuidad pero no has tomado ninguna foto.

Perplejo, Yuuri se percató que el ruso tenía razón. Era rara la ocasión en la que Yuuri tomaba fotos de sí mismo, pero ahora se encontraba haciendo turismo en un país extranjero, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tenía sentido que tomara fotos que le recordaran su visita aquí, y era muy considerado de parte de Viktor haberlo hecho por él.

—Bueno…— continuó Viktor, aún mirando hacia donde Yuuri se encontraba parado, rodeado por la cuidad entera y con Makkachin jadeando alegremente entre sus piernas—. Es importante tomar fotos de las cosas que quieres recordar.  

  

* * *

 

 

Luego de haber caminado por la cuidad durante horas, eventualmente Makkachin se empezó a cansar, por lo que Yuuri sugirió que regresaran al apartamento. Pasar el día entero olvidando sus preocupaciones había sido algo lindo, pero la realidad de la situación empezaba a regresar lentamente hacia él, y sabía que tendría que lidiar con ello eventualmente.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron a la puerta del departamento, fue detenido en corto por lo que lo estaba esperando allí. Una gran pila de cajas se encontraba ordenadamente alineada contra la  puerta, todas portando el mismo logo y selladas para seguridad. Yuuri no tenía idea de qué podría haber ordenado Viktor como para que llenara toda la entrada de esa manera, pero no era como si Viktor tuviera la obligación de informarle de todas formas.

Ante la sorpresa de Yuuri, Viktor se acercó a las cajas para revisar la etiqueta y empezó a explicarse.

—Cuando me dijiste que tus trajes se habían perdido, no estaba seguro de si te los regresarían a tiempo —le dijo a Yuuri, luciendo ligeramente culpable—. Así que hice que algunos de mis viejos trajes fueran traídos desde San Petersburgo en caso de que no lograran llegar, de modo que aún tuvieras algo que ponerte para competir mañana.

Yuuri se detuvo en corto ante sus palabras, sintiendo como una repentina calidez invadía su pecho y subía por su garanta, cortándole toda posibilidad de hablar. Era un gesto increíblemente considerado y uno que Yuuri jamás podría haber esperado o anticipado. Viktor no tenía razones para ayudarlo. Yuuri nunca se lo había pedido pero lo había hecho de todas formas, por ninguna otra razón aparente que no fuera simplemente ser amable. Yuuri se sentiría sorprendido si no se encontrara sobrecogido por la gratitud.

—Gracias —soltó ahogadamente, escuchando el ligero quiebre en su voz—. Viktor, te lo agradezco mucho.

— ¿Entonces tu equipaje aún no ha llegado? —Le preguntó Viktor, Yuuri solo sacudió su cabeza como respuesta—.  Entonces será mejor que me ayudes a meter estas cajas para que puedas escoger algo que ponerte.

  

* * *

 

 

Luego de haber arrastrado las cajas dentro del apartamento, Viktor dejó solo a Yuuri. Saliendo a ver algo de comida para la cena, y dejando que Yuuri buscara entre las numerosas cajas por sí solo. Viktor le había dicho que solo había pedido que algunos de sus viejos trajes fueran enviados, pero cuando Yuuri empezó a explorar las cajas, le pareció que estaban todos los trajes que había usado desde su primera temporada.

Yuuri reconoció cada uno de ellos. Había visto la mayoría de trajes en persona, había patinado en el mismo hielo que Viktor cuando este los había estado usando. Algunos los recordaba más vívidamente que otros. Especialmente una camisa roja que había tenido que devolver a las desordenadas cajas con un sonrojo en su rostro, sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de llevarla en el hielo sin que ciertos vívidos recuerdos resurgieran desde las profundidades de su mente. Otros trajes se le hacían menos familiares, aquellos de la época temprana de Viktor como sénior, cuando Yuuri había estado tajantemente determinado a no prestarle atención, a no preocuparse por el nunca jamás.

Cada atuendo era hermoso, único, y perfectamente tallado a la imagen que Viktor había estado tratando de representar. Todos los trajes anteriores de Yuuri difícilmente podrían considerarse aburridos, pero palidecían en comparación a estos. Lo gustos de Viktor en ropa eran mucho más extravagantes que los suyos, además Viktor tendía a favorecer los colores que Yuuri evitaba. Brillantes, cautivadores, todas las cosas que lo hacían palidecer en comparación.

Yuuri difícilmente podía imaginarse usando alguno de ellos para la competencia, a pesar de saber que tendría que hacerlo para el programa corto del día de mañana. Y además, aunque tanto él como Viktor estaban en forma y poseían cuerpos atléticos, los hombros de Viktor eran mucho más anchos que los de Yuuri y era también varios centímetros más alto que él. Cualquier cosa de años recientes se  vería enorme,  risible y ridículo en Yuuri.

En lugar de eso, Yuuri prefirió explorar más afondo, encontrando finalmente la caja de tela que tiraba de sus más distantes recuerdos. Los trajes de los días de Viktor como Junior, cuando Yuuri lo había empezado a adorar como a un ídolo y amado más allá de cualquier cosa. Viktor había sido más pequeño durante su juventud, más delgado, femenino, y con una figura que se parecía más a como Yuuri lucía ahora. Por unos minutos, Yuuri continuó buscando entre las ropas, considerando brevemente un traje blanco de malla y adornado con lentejuelas que recordaba haber visto hace muchos años atrás. Pero lo descartó rápido al sentirlo demasiado llamativo. Necesitaba algo más simple, algo que fuera más de su estilo.

Al mover la blanca tela del camino, los dedos de Yuuri se congelaron al tocar una suave tela negra, aún en perfectas condiciones a pesar de haber permanecido guardada durante tantos años. La textura era agradable y suave bajo sus dedos, por lo que sacó la tela de la caja, posándola en el suelo frente al él para poder contemplarla en su totalidad.

De todos los trajes que Viktor había usado a través de los años, este era el que recordaba mejor que ninguno. Este traje, hecho de tela y malla negra con cristales subiendo por un lado y un destello de rojo en única sección que flotaba como una falda.

Era el traje que Yuuri había visto desde su cama casi todas las enojes de su vida durante tantos años, casi tantos como podía recordar. El traje que Viktor usaba en uno de los posters que había adornado la habitación de Yuuri como una motivación, como un recordatorio. El traje con el que había observado a Viktor patinar cuando solo era un niño y había pensado que Viktor Nikiforov era la persona más asombrosa del mundo. El traje que Viktor llevaba cuando le había roto el corazón a Yuuri hace tantos años atrás, y que los había guiado a ambos por un sendero que terminaba aquí y ahora. El traje que Yuuri se había imaginado usando aquella noche hace tanto tiempo en una desierta pista de hielo en Moscú, cuando había empezado a patinar una rutina casi olvidada, enterrada profunda y distantemente en su memoria, la única cosa que le pudo traer paz en ese momento.  

Había tantos recuerdos relacionados a ese inofensivo objeto, casi demasiados, y Yuuri casi se sintió abrumado por ellos. Pero sabía que después de todo lo que ya había visto y descartado ese día, realmente no tenía elección. Este era el traje que usaría. Viktor había sido tejido dentro de la tela de su propia vida durante tanto tiempo que se sentía correcto de algún modo, una extraña forma de simetría. Como si el destino les estuviera brindando una carcajada final.

Yuuri no se molestó en mirar ninguno de los otros trajes. Él ya había tomado una decisión.  

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche, cuando Viktor había caído dormido a un brazo de distancia de él, Yuuri lo había estudiado detenidamente, trazando las líneas de su pálido rostro con sus ojos del modo que quería hacer con sus dedos, y pensando en las revelaciones que había tenido en los últimos días.

Por años, en la cabeza de Yuuri había existido un Viktor Nikiforov que le susurraba cosas venenosas al oído. Recuerdos que quemaban dentro de su mente y que se reproducían dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez sin importar cuantos años hubieran pasado, recuerdos que nunca desaparecían y que nunca dejaban de ser dolorosos. Durante mucho tiempo, Yuuri había sabido exactamente el tipo de persona que era Viktor. Lo había conocido, odiado, y querido derrotarlo con un fervor que lo había impulsado durante todos esos años, a través de sus dificultades, a través de todo.

Pero el Viktor que vivía en la cabeza de Yuuri, la rencorosa y molesta criatura que había destrozado los sueños de un niño tan casualmente, le parecía repentinamente muy diferente al hombre que se encontraba acostado frente a él, su rostro relajado y pacífico siendo bañado por la luz de  luna. El hombre que le había ofrecido a Yuuri un lugar para quedarse sin pensarlo dos veces, simplemente porque había escuchado que Yuuri podría necesitarlo. El hombre que había pasado por tantos problemas solo para asegurarse de que Yuuri tuviera un traje para patinar aunque no tenía una razón o la obligación de hacerlo. El hombre que al reír y sonreír hacía que Yuuri también sonriera y riera, haciéndole sentir un montón de cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

Viktor se veía hermoso allí acostado frente a él. Pero más allá de eso, Viktor también era amable. No del tipo de persona que es amable por obtener algo a cambio, sino del tipo que era amable solo porque sí.

Viktor había roto el corazón de Yuuri cuando solo era un niño, pero Viktor también había sido un niño en aquel entonces. Ambos lo habían sido. Y así como Yuuri distaba mucho del niño que solía ser, tal vez Viktor también había cambiado. La vida los había moldeado a través de los años y ninguno volvería a ser quien fue antes.

Tal vez el Viktor que había existido dentro de la cabeza de Yuuri por tantos años, ya no el Viktor real.  

 

* * *

 

 

A pesar de toda su preparación y práctica, Yuuri no se sentía listo para nada durante el programa corto del día siguiente. Tenía sus patines y finalmente tenía un traje para usar, pero durante las prácticas de días anteriores aún no había conseguido descifrar como es que realizaría esa rutina.

Celestino le había dicho que seduzca a la audiencia, que elevara su sexualidad en la pista, pero Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso. No tenía idea de cómo seducir a las masas, mucho menos a los jueces que decidirían si su presentación tendría un lugar en la final o si regresaría a casa con las manos vacías.

Viktor ya había calificado para la final. Yuuri no sería capaz de encararlo nunca más si fallaba ahora, antes de que hubieran tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse mano a mano por otra temporada. Luego de esta competencia, Yuuri tendría que abandonar Rusia y con ella a Viktor, si no calificaba para la final podrían pasar meses hasta que pudieran verse de nuevo.

Por necesidad, esta mañana habían partido por caminos separados. Yuuri se había dirigido directamente a la arena para la práctica matutina y Viktor había ido a encontrarse con Yakov y los otros patinadores rusos. Técnicamente Viktor no debería tener permitido venir y ver la competencia, ya que no era un competidor oficial. Pero no había nadie en el mundo que le pudiera negar el acceso a la pista a Viktor Nikiforov.

Mientras los otros patinadores realizaban sus rutinas, Yuuri continuó repasando la suya en su cabeza. Recordándose los saltos y la secuencia de pasos una y otra vez hasta que la pudo visualizar perfectamente. Pero algo faltaba. La rutina se sentía demasiado mecanica, desprovista de toda la emoción que caracterizaba el patinaje de Yuuri y que lo había llevado tan lejos. En lo profundo de su mente, Yuuri pudo empezar a sentir como la duda lo invadía, el persistente temor de que este sería el año en que todo se derrumbara para él, de que este sería el año en que fallaría por última vez y para siempre.

Si Yuuri quería ganar, primero tendría que trabajar en lo que la seducción significaba para él.

A pesar de que Yuuri nunca lo había admitido, él tenía muy poca experiencia con respecto a cualquier cosa similar a esa. La única persona con la que había dormido, la única con la que había hecho algo realmente sexual, era Viktor.

Viktor, quien no lo había tocado desde que había llegado a Rusia. Viktor, quien no había mostrado interés alguno en tocarlo, de siquiera acercarse a él fuera de la forzosa proximidad que debían compartir por necesidad al estar conviviendo en el mismo pequeño espacio. Viktor, quien había mantenido su distancia todo el tiempo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última noche que habían pasado juntos, de su última verdadera noche juntos. Cuando en contra de todas las expectativas de Yuuri, en contra de todo lo que había creído verdad, Viktor le había pedido que se quedara. Le había permitido a Yuuri alargar su momento juntos por un poco más, le había permitido mantener cerca el recuerdo de aquella noche, el ligero toque de unos dedos sobre su piel en medio del estupor del sueño y el sonido de una voz cantando.

Su tiempo juntos nunca estuvo destinado a durar. Yuuri siempre lo había sabido, aun cuando había tratado de alargar sus momentos lo más que pudo, de aferrarse a ellos aun cuando comenzaba a escurriese de sus manos. Pero había esperado poder ser capaz de tener a Viktor de esa forma por un poco más de tiempo. Y después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado durante los últimos días, Yuuri se encontraba desesperado por ello. Desesperado por tener a Viktor de nuevo, por tenerlo cerca en la forma que siempre parecía anhelar.

Yuuri lo había conseguido antes. De algún modo, contra todo pronóstico y contra toda lógica, había sido capaz de poseer a Viktor por completo. Toda su necesidad, todo su deseo, toda su pasión. Lo había capturado y lo había mantenido por un momento, por una noche. Y luego había conseguido hacerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y él continuaba volviendo por más, una y otra vez. Y Viktor se lo había permitido, Viktor lo había deseado. En esos breves momentos, aquellas breves noches, por un segundo, Yuuri había sido el centro del mundo para Viktor.

Yuuri no sabía cómo seducir a la audiencia. No sabía cómo seducir a los jueces. Pero de repente se había dado cuenta de lo que la seducción significaba para él.

Otras personas podían tener a Viktor, podían tenerlo en la misma forma que Yuuri lo había tenido porque Viktor era Viktor. Era demasiado grandioso, tan brillante que incluso quemaba, como para que Yuuri fuera capaz de mantenerlo con él para siempre. Pero Yuuri sabía que poseía la habilidad de capturar la atención de Viktor, aunque fuera solo brevemente. La habilidad de capturar la atención de Viktor y mantenerla por el tiempo que quisiera. Podía asegurarse que los ojos del hombre estuvieran fijos en él y solamente en él.

Había seducido a Viktor antes y podía seducirlo de nuevo. Podía hacer que Viktor lo deseara de nuevo. Eso era lo que Yuuri conocía, lo que entendía. Patinaría su rutina para seducir a Viktor, por Viktor, y así tratar de tener a Viktor otra vez del modo que había perdido.

Yuuri planeó todo en los últimos minutos que tenía antes de que saliera a patinar. Lo vislumbró en su mente, trajo a la luz todas las emociones y deseos que necesitaba para que esta rutina fuera exactamente lo que estaba destinada a ser. Y para cuando finalmente salió al hielo, la imagen estaba clara en su cabeza. Y por primera vez desde que había empezado a patinar esa rutina tantos meses atrás, Yuuri se sentía listo.

Yuuri se deslizó al centro de la pista y observó al rededor del estadio mientras lo hacía, sus ojos escaneando los rostros en la multitud. Por un minuto no fue capaz de encontrar lo que estaba buscando y empezó a preocuparse de que Viktor no estuviera allí, de que no lo estuviera observando. Pero un destello plateado capturó su atención a medida que se colocaba en su posición de inicio. Allí estaba Viktor, parado a un lado de la pista junto a  Yakov y Georgi, observando a Yuuri deslizarse sobre el hielo.

 _“Patina como si quisieras seducir a la audiencia”_ Le había dicho Celestino, pero Yuuri sabía qué era mejor que eso _“Patina como si trataras de seducir a Viktor. Haz que te desee. Atrápalo de tal modo que no pueda apartar los ojos de ti. Sedúcelo con tu patinaje para que puedas poseerlo de nuevo”._

La [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn77IReyPGU) sonó a través de la arena, el sonido de las cuerdas llenó el aire y Yuuri empezó su rutina, dejando que las notas flotaran a través de él. Hubo una pequeña pausa en la música, la cual Yuuri aprovechó para girarse hacia donde Viktor se encontraba sentado, encontrar sus ojos desde el otro lado de la pista y sostenerle la mirada.

 _«Mírame_ _»._ Trató de decir y de transmitir solo con sus ojos y su cuerpo. _«Mírame y no apartes tus ojos de mi»._

Desde su lado de la pista, Yuuri no podía saber si Viktor lo estaba observando, pero esperaba que así fuera. La música continuaba y Yuuri se dejó llevar por ella, dejó que la provocativa melodía guiara sus movimientos y que los recuerdos lo empezaran a llenar mientras patinaba. Recuerdos de los ojos de Viktor sobre él, de un par de manos que paseaban por su piel y de besos que le quitaban el aliento. Recuerdos de momentos robados en la noche, cuando nada aparte de ellos importaba y Yuuri había tenido la atención de Viktor fija únicamente en el. Cuando sus cuerpos se habían presionado contra el otro y Yuuri pudo hundirse en el sentimiento de placer que le provocaba tener a Viktor con él una vez más.

Yuuri dejó que los recuerdos se apoderaran de sus movimientos, los dejó fluir fuera de su cuerpo y les permitió unirse a la historia que se encontraba tejiendo. Él era un seductor, había cautivado a Viktor antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo. Podía convertirse en una tentación con cada giro de su cuerpo, con cada desliz de sus patines. Porque patinaba para una persona y solo para esa persona, y necesitaba que esa persona lo observara, que lo mirara y que nunca dejara de hacerlo.

Tal vez Viktor ya no lo deseaba más. Tal vez había decidido que lo que había existido entre ellos se había terminado, que era tiempo de detenerse. Pero no era así, si aún deseaba a Yuuri y se había estado conteniendo por alguna otra razón, entonces Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esto se termine. Viktor conocía el lenguaje del patinaje tan bien como Yuuri, y sería capaz de entender el mensaje de su rutina tan claramente como si lo hubiera gritado desde el techo del estadio.

 _«Ya has tenido esto y puedes tenerlo de nuevo»._ Yuuri trató de decir. Muchas cosas entre él y Viktor eran complicadas, pero esto era simple, la única constante que existía entre ellos y que Yuuri podía comprender del modo en que no podía comprender lo demás.

_«Solo tienes que desearme. Solo tienes que pedírmelo»._

Durante las largas horas de entrenamiento que lo habían llevado a la competencia, Yuuri había peleado con esta rutina, había sido incapaz de patinarla con la pasión requerida, incapaz de crear una historia para encantar a los jueces y a la audiencia. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente, esta vez se sentía maravilloso. Esta vez podía patinar la rutina como si fuera una parte de él y casi quiso que nunca se terminara. La sensación de sentirse poderoso y encantador, sabiendo que en algún lugar allí afuera, Viktor lo observaba.

Pero no importaba lo mucho que deseaba que no pase, la rutina finalmente tendría que terminar. Y demasiado pronto, el sonido del último crescendo lleno el estadio, llevándolo a su pirueta final y terminando su rutina con los brazos en vueltos alrededor de él. Jadeando por aire mientras el agotamiento lo golpeaba finalmente.

La multitud explotó en aplausos a su alrededor, rugiéndole su aprobación y lanzándole regalos hacia el hielo en muestra de aprecio, pero Yuuri tenía ojos para un solo hombre. Sin sus gafas no podía ver el rostro de Viktor, no podía ver la expresión que reflejara lo que sentía en su interior. Pero Yuuri sí fue capaz de ver la silueta de Viktor, la forma en que su cuerpo estaba direccionado hacia Yuuri, mirándolo desde fuera del hielo.

Viktor lo había observado. Viktor lo había visto. Y lo más importante, Viktor no había apartado la mirada.

 

* * *

 

 

meshkol  @ meshkol · 10m

Yuuri Katsuki estuvo MALDITAMENTE CALIENTE hoy en el hielo #RostelecomCup

 

jahloveangel  @ jahloveangel · 9m

Nc por que Yuuri Katsuki cambió su traje del programa corto para la Rostelecom Cup pero NO me quejo en lo absoluto #RostelecomCup #LuceMuyBien

 

Erik  @ erikashinigamichan · 8m

Yuuri Katsuki podría pararse sobre mí con sus patines puestos y probablemente le agradecería por ello #RostelecomCup #damnboy #PeroMiraEseProgramaCortoPapá

 

Redmau  @ redmau · 8m

Aún no he podido superar el programa corto de Katsuki  y no creo que alguna vez pueda hacerlo.  #RostelecomCup

 

Vkings  @ vkings · 7m

El nuevo traje que Katsuki Yuuri uso para el programa corto lucía muy familiar. Me preguntó dónde lo he visto antes…o.O

instagram.com/p/Man6FoALPHN/  #RostelecomCup #PensaronQueNoLoNotariamos

#PeroSiLoHicimos

 

Crimson  @crimsonrebel · 6m

@vkings OMG NO PUEDE SER!

 

Viktuuri  @ history-maker-viktuuri · 6m

@vkings SABÍA QUE HABÍA VISTO ESE TRAJE EN ALGÚN LADO ANTES!!!!

 

Sulfuric Animus  @ sulfuric-animus  · 5m

No puedo creer que Katsuki Yuuri patinara su programa corto con uno de los viejos trajes de Viktor Nikiforov! Me estoy muriendo, que significa esto?!!!!

#RostelecomCup #viktuuri

 

Wanderer  @ thatwandercat  · 5m

Okay, todo el mundo calmado, ya hay una explicación del porqué del cambio en el atuendo de Katsuki y eso mucho más aburrida de lo que todos piensan.

 nbcsports.to/8iaPRl  #RostelecomCup

 

Supreme Kohai  @ supreme-kohai  · 4m

Ese momento cuando todos los shippers enloquecen por algo tan estúpido e ignoran la explicación racional del asunto.  #RostelecomCup #BuenIntentoChicos

 

Noir  @ leblacknoir  · 3m

Solo para aclararles a todos los que se preguntan acerca de todo este asunto del traje Katsuki/Nikiforov, la historia oficial dice que Katsuki perdió su equipaje… 1/3

 

Noir  @ leblacknoir  · 2m

…en su viaje a hacia Rusia, por lo que se vio forzado a pedir prestado temporalmente uno de los trajes de Nikiforov, quien estaba en Moscú al mismo tiempo que su compañeros de pista…2/3

 

Noir  @ leblacknoir  · 2m

…así que realmente no es tan interesante como todos lo quieren hacer parecer. Y sí, hay evidencia real para sustentar esto…ttp://ipt.it/8jKp8Bzaq  3/3

 

Reese  @rreese996  · 1m

Sé que realmente hay una explicación completamente inocente acerca del cambio de traje de Katsuki, pero ahora no puedo evitar hacerme preguntas…#RostelecomCup

 

 

* * *

 

  

Le tomó bastante tiempo a Yuuri el poder volver al apartamento esa noche.

Hubo mucho que hacer luego que los programas cortos terminaran, reporteros con quien hablar, fotografías que se debía tomar, todo el embrollo de actividades oficiales que tenía que realizar como preparación para patinar al día siguiente. Luego de haber dejado el hielo, Yuuri había sido inundado por una masa de gente y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Viktor, mucho menos de hablar con él. El hombre había desaparecido junto a Yakov luego de que Yuuri hubo terminado su rutina y no había vuelto a aparecer desde entonces. Yuuri sabía que eso había sido lo mejor. Hablar con Viktor en público podría revelar ante los viciosamente críticos ojos de la prensa y el mundo más de lo que él quisiera, y eso era algo que Viktor también sabia a la perfección. Era mejor que mantuvieran su distancia donde el resto de personas los pudieran ver para así mantener las apariencias.  

Nadie sabía que se estaba quedando con Viktor, y Yuuri pretendía mantenerlo de ese modo. El mundo no tenía idea de lo que sucedía entre ellos más allá de los especulativos chismes que existían alrededor de los patinadores cercanos a ambas parte, y era mejor que permaneciera de ese modo.

Muchos de los reporteros que lo habían entrevistado luego de su presentación se encontraban bastante curiosos acerca de su cambio de atuendo, la mayoría había notado que tenía puesto algo muy diferente a lo que había usado durante el Campeonato Nacional, y aquellos con vista de águila habían descifrado de donde provenía el traje. A pesar de haber pasado muchos años desde que Viktor había usado ese mismo atuendo, el ruso lo había llevado puesto cuando rompió el record mundial junior, y ese no era un momento que los fans de deporte podrían olvidar fácilmente.

Todo lo que Yuuri pudo hacer fue responder a las preguntas honestamente. Que había tenido problemas con la pérdida de su equipaje y que Viktor, quien en ese momento se estaba quedando en Moscú con su entrenador, había aparecido en el último minuto para presentarle a Yuuri una alternativa hasta que sus propios trajes le fueran devueltos. Nada de eso era mentira, y una rápida llamada al aeropuerto podía confirmárselo hasta a el más chismoso reportero.

Yuuri había visto un mensaje del aeropuerto en su teléfono tan pronto como los programas cortos hubieron terminado, el cual le notificaba que su equipaje perdido se encontraba en ruta de envío y que estaría disponible para ser recogido en la mañana, justo a tiempo para su programa libre. Yuuri les confirmó a los reporteros que sí, definitivamente usaría su traje original para el programa libre de mañana, y  que no, no mantendría el traje de Viktor por el resto de la temporada ya que solo había sido un remplazo temporal, y que no, no había ningún otro significado en su elección para el atuendo que no fuera el hecho de que era el único traje disponible que le quedaba apropiadamente.

La mayoría de los reporteros parecían haber aceptado sus respuestas fácilmente, y Yuuri pudo escapar de ellos sin daños. Pero aun así pasaron horas antes de que pudiera regresar al apartamento, lo cual más fue difícil al tratar de asegurarse que nadie se diera cuenta de a donde se dirigía en su camino de regreso.

Yuuri presionó el código en la puerta y subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La cual, como siempre, estaba sin seguro. Y Yuuri estaba agradecido por ello. Luego de haberse quedado mas tiempo del que se suponía era bienvenido, lo más probable era que Viktor le pidiera que se marchara en cualquier momento. La oferta para quedarse había sido solo por una noche después de todo, no la casi semana entera que Viktor le estaba permitiendo quedarse.

Cuando Yuuri entró por la puerta, el primer saludo que recibió vino de una bola de pelos voladora que el atrapó con una carcajada. Parecía ser que Makkachin había estado esperando por él y el perro lamió su rostro entusiastamente como saludo. Yuuri se agachó para acariciar sus orejas cariñosamente y Makkachin ladró emocionado, moviendo su colita felizmente.

—Quedaste en primer lugar hoy —habló una voz encima de él y Yuuri levantó la vista, encontrándose con Viktor solo unos metros de distancia, observándolos atentamente.

— ¿Sí? —respondió, inseguro de si Viktor le estaba haciendo una pregunta o no. Seguramente el ruso había visto la tabla de posiciones al final del día ¿verdad?  
 Amenos que se hubiera retirado antes, por supuesto.

—Tu presentación fue… —Viktor se cortó, avanzando un par de pasos hacia Yuuri antes de detenerse de nuevo y Yuuri esperó, aún no seguro de lo que Viktor estaba tratando de decir. Después de percatarse que Viktor lo estaba observando, Yuuri había estado seguro que este había entendido el mensaje que le enviaba, que Viktor había entendido lo que deseaba. Pero Viktor aún se encontraba parado a unos pocos metros de distancia y no hacía el intento de acercársele.

Viktor lo observaba atentamente, su mirada lo analizaba, y había un brillo de algo en sus ojos. Algo que lucía muy familiar y nuevo al mismo tiempo. Una de las manos de Viktor se apretaba en un puño a su lado, los tendones y los nudillos notoriamente blancos contra su piel, pero aún permaneció inmóvil. Simplemente estaba parado allí, como si esperara algo, dejando el final de su oración colgando aún incompleta en medio de ellos.

Tal vez Yuuri había tenido razón todo este tiempo. No había manera de Viktor no hubiera entendido su intención con la rutina, pero aún existía la probabilidad de que Viktor hubiera decidido no tomar la oferta de Yuuri, que hubiera decidido terminar aquella extraña situación entre ellos que, si bien no estaba correctamente definida, aún era valiosa para Yuuri. Tal vez Viktor había decidido que finalmente era momento de detenerse.

Viktor no había intentado nada con Yuuri desde que este había llegado, y ahora mismo tampoco lo hacía, aun cuando Yuuri había dejado su intención tan clara. Si Viktor quería que esto se terminara entonces Yuuri lo aceptaría, lo dejaría ir. Pero hasta que Viktor no se lo dijera, hasta que no hubiese dicho esas palabras en voz alta, Yuuri aún podía tener la esperanza de estar en error, de que Viktor simplemente se estuviera conteniendo por alguna razón que Yuuri simplemente no comprendía, pero que para Viktor tenía sentido.

Yuuri se levantó lentamente, el cálido peso de Makkachin presionado contra su pierna como apoyo. Tenía que elegir y debía ser ahora o nunca. Si no hacía nada, si dejaba que el momento pasara, se protegería a si mimo, pero perdería la oportunidad tener a Viktor una vez más. Si él daba el primer paso, si expresaba su deseo claramente y de forma explícita para que no hubiera riesgo de confusión, entonces se arriesgaba a que Viktor rechazara sus avances y a todo el dolor y humillación que vendrían con ello. Pero Viktor aún se encontraba observándolo, y Yuuri estaba seguro de que si Viktor no lo deseara ya se lo hubiera dicho. Y si Yuuri no hacía nada, ya podía dar todo por perdido. Pero si lo intentaba, sin importar las consecuencias, al menos estaría seguro de lo que Viktor quería.

Dudosamente, Yuuri avanzó los últimos metros de espacio que los separaban, y tan pronto como él se movió, Viktor dio un paso al frente también. Alcanzándolo a medio camino en un par de zancadas. Tan pronto como estuvieron parados lo suficientemente cerca, Yuuri levantó su mano para alcanzar la mejilla Viktor, dándolo el espacio suficiente para que se alejara si lo deseaba, y luego usando la mano que tenía en la mejilla del ruso para acercar sus rostros.

 —Yuuri —exhaló Viktor, y Yuuri se estiró hacia arriba. Cerrando el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos y colocando sus labios sobre los de Viktor gentilmente. Manteniendo el contacto por unos pocos segundos para luego alejarse y ver la reacción de Viktor.

Viktor dejó de contener la respiración, sus ojos revolotearon cerrándose y soltó un suspiro que parecía ser de alivio. Y luego, repentinamente, sus manos estuvieron dentro del cabello de Yuuri y este sintió como era arrastrado devuelta hacia el beso. Los labios de Viktor estaban calientes contra los suyos y sus dedos se apretaban contra su cabellera, manteniéndolo cerca. Yuuri se derritió dentro del beso, sintiendo la alegría llenar su interior. Por un momento se había preguntado si Viktor iba a rehusarse, si la cuidadosa distancia que había puesto entre ellos los últimos días había sido por falta de interés, pero por la forma en que Viktor lo besaba parecía que había estado muy equivocado en eso.

Viktor lo besaba duro y rápido, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de aquella sensación. Como si se hubiera estado conteniendo y finalmente se estuviera permitiendo dejarse llevar, lo cual era un pensamiento ridículo porque Yuuri siempre había estado dispuesto y por supuesto que Viktor sabia eso. ¿Verdad?

Yuuri le devolvía los besos, sus dedos clavándose contra los hombros de Viktor y dejando que sus ojos se cerraran, permitiendo que la inconciencia se lo llevara lejos. Esto era lo que había extrañado, lo que había estado anhelando por tanto tiempo, sin lo cual no podía vivir. Haber pasado tanto tiempo con Viktor, tan cerca pero sin ser suficiente, había sido una tortura. Estar cerca de Viktor, estar con Viktor del modo en que había estado los últimos días, había sido más de lo que Yuuri jamás pudo haber esperado, pero no era suficiente. No le era suficiente con simplemente ser un huésped en su casa. Estar cerca de él, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Yuuri necesitaba esto también, necesitaba sentir a Viktor, necesitaba saber que Viktor lo deseaba, sin importar lo poco que ese deseo fuera a durar.

Profundizando el beso, Viktor los presionó más cerca del otro, su peso presionando a Yuuri hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Viktor continúo besándolo y Yuuri se dio cuenta que tenía que levantarse un poco para poder corresponderle. Sus alturas no eran dramáticamente diferentes, pero Viktor aún era un poco más alto que él, y en sus posiciones actuales, Yuuri se dio cuenta que tenía elevarse para receptar y devolver los desesperados besos del ruso, sus talones despejándose del suelo ligeramente y quedando parado sobre la punta de sus pies.

Las manos de Viktor abandonaron su cabello, recorriendo los lados de su cuello y bajando por sus hombros, aún sin romper el beso. Estaba presionando a Yuuri contra la pared casi dolorosamente, y Yuuri alzó su mano para agarrar a Viktor por la nuca, tratando de tirar de él hacia abajo para que sus alturas estuvieran a un nivel más adecuado.

En lugar de agacharse, Viktor agarró la parte trasera de los muslos de Yuuri y lo levantó. Yuuri saltó y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Viktor instintivamente para evitar caerse. En aquella nueva posición, sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel, dándole a ambos un mejor acceso. Yuuri se percató que Viktor estaba soportando casi su todo peso, presionándolo contra la pared y con las piernas de Yuuri apretadas contra su cintura, manteniéndolos juntos.

Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo Viktor era capaz de hacer eso, pero no se iba a quejar. Había esperado esto por tanto tiempo que ahora que al fin lo tenía, parecía no tener suficiente de ello. Quería que Viktor continuara besándolo, que continuara tocándolo, que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Viktor no parecía sentir ningún tipo de molestia al estar soportando el peso de Yuuri, sus años de entrenamiento atlético haciéndolo parecer casi sencillo. Pero el ritmo de sus besos estaban empezando a cambiar, volviéndose mas frenético, mas demandante. Por el modo en que el ruso estaba actuando, parecía que había sido Yuuri quien lo había mantenido esperando cuando había sido lo contrario.

Yuuri hubiera estado feliz de permitir que Viktor continuara, de permitir que el hombre lo follara contra la pared si eso era lo que quería. Pero también sabía que si dejaba que eso pasara, esto acabaría muy pronto, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no quería que sucediera.

—Viktor —jadeó, alejándose del beso solo lo suficiente para formular las palabras—. Dormitorio.

Viktor se alejó ligeramente, permitiendo que Yuuri desenredar sus piernas y las asentara suavemente en el piso, todavía manteniéndose presionados contra el otro. Yuuri agarró la mano de Viktor, jalándolo hasta el dormitorio, y Viktor lo siguió voluntariamente. Cuando llegaron dentro, Viktor rompió el contacto momentáneamente para girarse y ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

—Makkachin —mencionó Viktor al ver la confusion en el rostro de Yuuri, y este casi se echa a reír porque no se le había ocurrido. Sin importar lo mucho que había aprendido a amar al perrito, Yuuri no quería a Makkchin presente en la habitación mientras él y Viktor…

Las manos de Viktor regresaron a su rostro para atraerlo hacia otro beso, esta vez más gentil pero al mismo tiempo más profundo y sincero. Lentamente, Viktor empujó a Yuuri hacia la cama, tirando de él de modo que ambos estuvieron sentados al borde del colchón, aun besándose. El ángulo era ligeramente incomodo así que Yuuri se sacos los zapatos y se colocó por completo sobre la cama, con Viktor siguiéndolo un segundo después.

Se movió hasta sentarse junto a Viktor, arrodillado sobre la cama con sus piernas a cada lado de los muslos del ruso. Yuuri reinició el beso, deleitándose en la sensación de tener a Viktor, de sus cuerpos presionados el uno contra el otro. Llevándose a Yuuri con él, Viktor se inclinó hacia atrás. Pasando de estar sentados a ahora hallarse completamente acostados, de modo que se encontraba totalmente extendido en la cama con Yuuri arrodillado encima de él. Nunca rompiendo el beso.

El cambio de posiciones le brindó un mejor acceso a Yuuri del cual tomo ventaja, moviendo sus manos, las cuales habían estado sobre el cuello de Viktor, y deslizándolas hacia su pecho para desabotonar la camisa del ruso rápidamente.

Cada vez que esto sucedía, cada vez que Yuuri tocaba a Viktor y permitía que este le tocase, Yuuri siempre estaba consciente de que esa podría ser la última vez. Ahora más que nunca. Cada vez que estaban juntos Yuuri esperaba que eso no llegara a pasar, que esto nunca terminara. Pero en cualquier momento, Viktor podría decidir que terminara, podría decidir que esto finalmente había terminado, y Yuuri siempre había sabido que no había manera de que él pudiera mantener a Viktor para siempre. Era esa la razón por la que medía su tiempo juntos en cortos momentos, porque así sería más fácil.

Pero al estar con Viktor…

El pasar tanto tiempo con Viktor solo había empeorado las cosas, se le haría mucho más duro cuando el momento en que Viktor decidiera marcharse llegara. Yuuri había visto un nuevo lado de Viktor en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, había visto una parte de él que era cariñosa, atenta, y Yuuri simplemente no quería que él se fuera. Yuuri se había acoplado a la vida de Viktor muy fácilmente, pero sabía que también podría  salir de ella del mismo modo. Sin ninguna pista que evidenciara que había estado allí. Viktor continuaría su vida junto con Makkachin, su patinaje y su pequeño apartamento alejado del resto del mundo, y Yuuri nunca podría volver a tener esto de nuevo. Quería dejar algo que permaneciera para siempre, un recuerdo que no se borrara de la mente de Viktor como sí lo había hecho su primer encuentro, el cual se había perdido en el aire.

Cuando se habían conocido, Yuuri había sido un fan más de muchos, visto una vez y fácilmente olvidado al momento siguiente. Mientras que en Yuuri el recuerdo había sido marcado con fuego dentro de su mente, para siempre. Y ahora Viktor tenía muchas opciones, tantas personas que felizmente tomarían el lugar de Yuuri en un instante, y Yuuri no quería dejar que lo hicieran. Quería que Viktor lo recordara, quería hacerlo sentir bien y que conservara una parte de Yuuri con él incluso cuando ya se hubiera marchado.

Yuuri bajó sus labios por la expuesta piel del cuello de Viktor al tiempo que se encargaba de los últimos botones de su camisa, cada vez más y más abajo hasta que su rostro estuvo al mismo nivel que la profunda “V” de las caderas de Viktor, soplando su aliento sobre la piel allí.

Por una fracción de segundo, Yuuri dudó, no muy seguro de si debía continuar. Viktor había sido el primero y el único para él, todo lo que Yuuri había aprendido lo había aprendido de él. Durante sus encuentros anteriores había permitido que Viktor tomara las riendas del asunto o había usado esos mismos encuentros como guía. Pero esto nunca lo habían hecho antes, y aunque sabía la teoría, la realidad era algo muy diferente. No sabía si podría hacerlo bien para Viktor o si terminaría siendo una decepción.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado, Yuuri bajó sus manos, abriendo el botón del pantalón de Viktor y deslizando el cierre. Antes de ir más lejos Yuuri levantó su mirada, queriendo asegurarse de que Viktor le permitiria hacer eso, asegurarse de que Viktor deseaba esto.

Viktor se había movido ligeramente de su posición anterior, apoyándose sobre sus codos y su camisa colgando aún abierta sobre sus hombros. Su rostro sonrojado y expresivo.

—Yuuri —había empezado a decir con la voz quebrada y Yuuri se detuvo, queriendo primero estar seguro.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dijo Viktor, pero Yuuri podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos, el modo en que sus pupilas se habían dilatado por completo al ver a Yuuri arrodillado delante de él.

—Quiero hacerlo —respondió Yuuri. Y pudo ver la forma en que Viktor trago ante sus palabras, como sus labios se abrían ligeramente y su respiración salía entrecortada— ¿Puedo?

—Sí —no había duda en las palabras de Viktor—, cualquier cosa.

Yuuri rápidamente terminó de desatar los pantalones de Viktor y el ruso levantó sus caderas, permitiendo que Yuuri los retirara junto a sus boxers, y que los desechara en el suelo junto a la cama. Una vez que completada su tarea se movió para ponerse entre las piernas de Viktor, dejando que su aliento soplara sobre su erecta polla. Desearía tener alguna idea de lo que debería hacer primero, algún conocimiento previo de lo que Viktor estaría esperando que hiciera, pero no tenía nada. Tendría que hacer simplemente lo que sentía correcto.

Dudoso, presionó un beso sobre la punta y Viktor jadeó en respuesta. Animado por el sonido, Yuuri decidió ir más lejos, lamiendo el lado interior de la polla del ruso y succionando la cabeza dentro de su boca, el poco familiar sabor salado sintiéndose extraño en su boca. Encima de él, Viktor soltó una fuerte maldición en ruso como respuesta, y Yuuri hundió su cabeza mucho más, tomando a Viktor profundamente  y luego retirándose, moviendo su lengua sobre la cabeza de la polla de Viktor otra vez e intentando no topar la piel con sus dientes.

Basándose en los sonidos que Viktor estaba haciendo, su inexperiencia no parecía no estar jugándole en contra. Así que Yuuri continuó, tomando a Viktor cada vez más y más profundamente, antes de ser forzado a detenerse cuando el glande golpeó contra la parte trasera de su garganta, causando que se ahogara un poco. En lugar de tratar de tomar a Viktor por completo en su boca, Yuuri rodeó con su mano la base del pene, acariciando la piel y tratando de acoplar sus movimientos al ritmo que llevaba su boca.

Viktor gimoteó en respuesta y Yuuri pudo sentir las vibraciones que pasaron a través de la cama cuando los brazos del ruso lo dejaron de sostener, pasando de estar medio sentado a quedar acostado por completo, la respiración notándose cada vez más entrecortada en su pecho a medida que Yuuri lo llevaba al borde.

Animado por esa respuesta, Yuuri continuó. Alejándose un poco para variar sus movimientos, lamiendo y succionando la polla de Viktor. Alejándose casi por completo y utilizar su lengua para jugar con la cabeza, antes de volverla a tomar lo más que podía dentro de su boca. Manteniendo el ritmo de su mano y escuchando a Viktor gemir en respuesta.

Luego de unos minutos, Yuuri se alejó completamente por uno segundo para recuperar el aliento. Su mandíbula dolía y podía sentir la saliva deslizándose por la esquina de boca, pero Yuuri podía continuar viviendo solo son los sonidos que Viktor estaba haciendo, podía deleitarse durante horas en la sensación que estos le provocaban, y no quería que se detuvieran.

—Yuuri —la voz de Viktor lo hizo detenerse y levantar la mirada, encontrándose con el ruso mirando hacia él. Sus ojos amplios, las irises convertidas en un fino circulo azul que rodeaban sus negras y enormes pupilas. Viktor lucía como un absoluto desastre, su cabello desordenado, su cara sonrojada y su respiración pesada en su pecho. Era tan hermoso que Yuuri no quería apartar la mirada jamás.

—Yuuri. Si quieres que esto…dure…tendrás que…detenerte —habló Viktor entre jadeos, y Yuuri podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo, la manera en que se mantenía tenso como una cuerda y el leve temblor de sus músculos como prueba de estarse conteniendo—. Eres…No puedo…

Su voz se cortó y Yuuri casi regresa de vuelta a su tarea, queriendo continuar haciendo que Viktor se sintiera bien, que lo siguiera mirando en la forma en que lo hacía, sonando de la forma en lo hacía, continuar hasta que Viktor se convirtiera en un desastre debajo de él. Pero la verdad en las palabras de Viktor lo detuvo y dudó, no queriendo que esto terminara. No ahora, aún no.

Así que subió regreso a la cama y se volvió a sentar sobre las piernas de Viktor, el cual se elevó para encontrarlo, una mano enredándose en el cabello de Yuuri y atrayendo su cabeza para besarlo nuevamente.

Los ojos de Yuuri se cerraron ante el beso, pero se volvieron a abrir al escuchar la voz de Viktor. El otro hombre se alejó ligeramente y tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, manteniéndolo gentilmente en su lugar.

—Dios, Yuuri —susurró Viktor, sus manos cálidas sobre las mejillas de Yuuri y sus ojos fijos en su rostro—. No tienes idea de lo que me haces.

Eso no era cierto, Yuuri sabía exactamente lo que podía hacerle a Viktor. Podía desafiarlo en el hielo y podía molestarlo con ello. Podía mantener la atención de Viktor cuando se encontraban de este modo, podía hacer que Viktor se derritiera en sus brazos si le permitía hacerle lo mismo a él. Lo había estado haciendo durante años, robando a Viktor por momentos, teniéndolo solo por la fracción de tiempo que pudiera.

En lugar de responder, Yuuri besó a Viktor de nuevo, presionando todo su deseo contra la piel del ruso. Las manos de Viktor pasaron por su cuello y sus hombros antes de descansar en la parte baja de su espalda. Empujando ligeramente contra la boca de Yuuri, Viktor se levantó otra vez, de modo que ahora sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel. Quitó de sus hombros la camisa desabotonada y la lanzó sin cuidado antes de tirar de la de Yuuri. Yuuri lo complació entusiastamente, levantando sus manos de modo que Viktor pudiera sacar la tela por su cabeza y descartarla en el suelo junto con la propia.

Aún se encontraba con las rodillas puestas a cada lado de Viktor y ahora estaba casi sentado sobre su regazo. Se retorció un poco ante la cercanía, deseando más, deseando pedir más pero no sabiendo cómo.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Yuuri?  —le preguntó Viktor, como si pudiera leer la mente de Yuuri y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

— Te deseo a ti —respondió Yuuri sin necesidad de pensarlo, las palabras simplemente salieron en forma natural de su boca—. Te quiero dentro de mí —añadió, y Viktor dejó salir un sonido ahogado ante sus palabras.

 _«_ _Quiero sentirte»._ Formuló el cerebro de Yuuri, aunque no dijo las palaras en voz alta. _«Quiero que me sientas. Quiero que me sientas tan profundamente que me recuerdes por siempre»._

Por unos segundos Viktor solo que quedo mirándolo.  Sus ojos ardiendo sobre Yuuri, el frío hielo completamente ausente para dar paso al más puro fuego. Yuuri apartó la mirada, sintiendo como el sonrojo subía por su cara.

— ¿Tienes…? —empezó a preguntar, esperando que Viktor entendiera lo que quería decir sin que Yuuri tuviera que finalizar la frase.

—Si —lucía un poco aturdido mientras tartamudeaba su respuesta, pero se movió de todos modos, deslizándose debajo de Yuuri y moviéndose rápidamente por la cama hasta la mesita de noche para agarrar los objetos de allí dentro. Arrojó el condón aun empaquetado, lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarlo pero fuera de su alcance por el momento. La pequeña botella de lubricante que le había tendido a Yuuri aún se encontraba sobre la cama, esperando por él.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —dijo Viktor señalando a la botella— ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

—Tú —le dijo Yuuri y Viktor no protestó, simplemente lo atrajo de nuevo hacia un beso, sus manos bajando hasta el botón del pantalón de Yuuri  y abriéndolo, ayudando a Yuuri a desprenderse de la ofensiva prenda y a dejarla a un lado junto con su ropa interior.

Viktor atrajo a Yuuri mas cerca, de modo que ahora se encontraba arrodillado frente a Viktor sobre la cama, casi pecho contra pecho. Viktor cambió su posición, extendiendo sus piernas entre las rodillas de Yuuri y atrayéndolo más cerca de modo que sus piernas estuvieran abrazando las caderas de Viktor. Con una de sus manos, Viktor acarició la mejilla de Yuuri, atrayendo su cara hacia otro beso, y con la otra retiró la tapa de la pequeña botella, exprimiendo una generosa cantidad de líquido sobre sus dedos.

Posó su mano de manera gentil sobre la parte trasera de Yuuri, uno de sus dedos haciendo círculos en la entrada antes de empujar dentro. Yuuri sintió como sus dedos se curvaron ante la sensación, podía sentir el jadeo que escapaba de sus labios. Viktor bebió del sonido ansiosamente, su pulgar pasándose tranquilizadoramente por la mejilla de Yuuri.

—Si necesitas que me detenga, házmelo saber —le dijo a Yuuri, y este ahogó una carcajada porque esa era la última cosa que quería, lo último que jamás desearía.

Viktor se movió agonizantemente lento, abriendo a Yuuri gentilmente hasta que este se encontraba suspirando y jadeando por más. Finalmente, Viktor añadió otro dedo, y Yuuri hundió los suyos en los músculos del hombro del ruso, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en la suave piel. A Viktor no pareció importarle, simplemente besó a Yuuri más fuerte, y luego de un par de segundos añadió otro dedo. Se sentía maravilloso, pero no era suficiente, no lo fue ni siquiera cuando Viktor añadió un cuarto dedo, causando que Yuuri gimiera ante la sensación. Quería mucho más y ya no podía esperar más tiempo.

Afuera en el hielo, Yuuri era alguien lleno de confianza, confiado en un modo que no lo era en nada más. Pero invocó un poco de esa confianza ahora, se puso en la piel del personaje que había representado ese día cuando estaba tratando de seducir a Viktor, cuando estaba tratando de que Viktor lo mirara a él y solo a él.

Utilizó su mano para alcanzar el condón de donde había sido dejado en la cama, y abrió la envoltura con sus dientes, su otra mano aferrándose aún a Viktor. Los dedos de Viktor detuvieron sus movimientos y Yuuri casi gimoteó por la pérdida de la sensación. Sacó el condón de su envoltura tan rápido como pudo, agarrando la punta y, con un asentimiento de aprobación por parte del otro hombre, colocándolo sobre la longitud de Viktor. Esperando haberlo hecho correctamente.

La respiración de Viktor se entrecortó ligeramente al sentir el rose de la mano de Yuuri y el muchacho aprovechó es distracción para empujar a Viktor y dejarlo acostado plano contra la cama con Yuuri cerniéndose sobre él. Los dedos de Viktor se habían deslizado fuera de él por completo y sus manos se habían movido hacia las caderas de Yuuri, agarrándolas firmemente.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó Yuuri, no siendo capaz de formular la pregunta completa y Viktor solo soltó un ahogado “sí” en respuesta, sus dedos apretándose contra la piel de Yuuri.

Yuuri podía sentir la polla de Viktor debajo de él y se alineó a sí mismo sobre la caliente dureza, hundiéndola lentamente y dejando salir un pequeño jadeo de placer al ser llenado por completo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras lo hacía, y una vez que estuvo completamente sentado tuvo que detenerse por unos momentos para ajustarse a la nueva y abrumadora sensación. Luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Viktor mirándolo, su mirada encendida.

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana descubierta y el brillo iluminaba el lugar donde Viktor estaba acostado, convirtiendo su piel en un pálido alabastro y haciendo que su cabello brille como la plata, como el más precioso de los metales. Era una vista que Yuuri recordaría, una vista que atesoraría. Pronto tendría que marcharse, dejar Rusia, dejar a Viktor. Encerrados en su apartamento habían estado metidos en su propio pequeño mundo, donde nada ni nadie más importaba. Pero había un mundo exterior allí afuera que demandaba su presencia, la llamada del deber que Yuuri tendría que seguir cuando llegara el momento. Los últimos días con Viktor habían sido una hermosa fantasía, un pequeño vistazo de un mundo que nunca podría ser suyo, pero donde podía dejar una parte de él al menos. Podía dejarle a Viktor su recuerdo en ese lugar, en este apartamento, en esta cama, juntos, incluso cuando Yuuri ya no estuviera.

Yuuri sabía que no podía tener a Viktor para siempre. Alguien como Yuuri nunca sería capaz de mantener a alguien como Viktor. Viktor, quien era hermoso, exitoso, y podía tener al mundo entero si lo pidiera. Yuuri nunca podría competir contra eso, nunca podría retener a Viktor. Pero no tenía que hacerlo, no esperaba poder hacerlo, nunca lo había hecho. Tenía a Viktor aquí. Tenía a Viktor ahora. Ese hecho, este momento, eso era lo que importaba.

Yuuri se movió, elevándose y volviendo a bajar, cambiando el ángulo ligeramente de modo que pudiera hundirse con mayor profundidad, causando que Viktor dejara salir un gemido ahogado ante la sensación, gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente y pegaban su cabello a su rostro. Sin pensarlo, Yuuri pasó sus manos a través de los mechones plateados, alejándolos del rostro de Viktor y deteniendo sus movimientos para observarlo con atención.

—Yuuri, por favor—soltó Viktor ahogadamente, y las palabras hicieron que la parte egoísta de Yuuri saliera a la luz al ver que podía tener a Viktor Nikiforov rogando por él, que Viktor Nikiforov posea a Yuuri en un modo que nadie más lo hacía.

Yuuri se movió de nuevo, no queriendo nada más que complacer la petición de Viktor. Utilizó sus manos para presionar a Viktor contra el colchón una vez más, empezando a rodar sus caderas a un ritmo que los tenía a ambos jadeando. Yuuri quería bajar la mano y tocarse a sí mismo, satisfacer la necesidad que estaba creciendo dentro de él, pero sabía que si lo hacía entonces todo acabaría muy deprisa, y él no quería que eso pasara.

Al final no tuvo que hacerlo porque Viktor lo hizo por él, tomando la polla de Yuuri en un tembloroso agarre y acoplándose a los salvajes movimientos de este. El ruso usó su otra mano para atraer a Yuuri en un beso voraz, alzándose y encontrándose con sus labios en el camino. Las sensaciones eran demasiado buenas, demasiado intensas, y Yuuri se vio forzado a romper el beso. Hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Viktor y permitiendo que el placer lo llevara lejos, hundiendo a Viktor  dentro de sí una última vez antes de que el placer se apoderara de él por completo, dejándolo jadeante y sin aliento.

Viktor se empujó hacia arriba de modo que Yuuri descansara completamente sobre su regazo, reposando flácidamente sobre su hombro y aún jadeando fuertemente mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

El rostro de Viktor se encontraba presionado contra su cabello y Yuuri sintió un par de manos gentiles deslizarse por su rostro, se movió del hombro de Viktor hasta que ambos estuvieron cara a cara una vez más. Viktor presionó sus frentes contra la otra, tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, y continuo moviéndose, alargando el placer de Yuuri hasta que este se sintiera completamente desgastado y Viktor se viniera con un gemido ahogado, capturando la boca de Yuuri en un último y ardiente beso.

Yuuri permaneció de ese modo por unos pocos minutos, manteniéndose presionado contra Viktor, no queriendo romper ese momento. Pero al final sus muslos le empezaron a quemar por la tensión de mantener esa posición por demasiado tiempo y salió de encima de Viktor reluctantemente, pero manteniéndose aún cerca. Viktor presionó un beso final sobre su hombro y se movió, quitándose el condón,  amarrándolo y levantándose de la cama para acercarse a la papelera en la esquina de la habitación y arrojarlo allí.

Mientras hacía eso, Yuuri lo observaba, admirando la sorprendente imagen que Viktor tenía en ese momento. Desnudo y perfecto, los músculos de su espalda encogiéndose y estirándose a medida que se movía. Luego de haber realizado su cometido, Viktor se dio la vuelta y de repente Yuuri se sintió inseguro, demasiado consiente de su cuerpo yaciendo completamente expuesto y de cómo Viktor lo observaba como si estuviera bebiendo de la vista, grabándola en su memoria.   

En lugar de girarse, Yuuri decidió esconderse debajo de las sabanas de la cama, y Viktor se le unió unos segundos después. En todas sus noches anteriores ambos habían mantenido la distancia, manteniéndose cuidadosamente al borde de la cama. Pero esta vez Viktor se había acercado, tirando de Yuuri gentilmente hasta que estuvo medio acostado sobre Viktor otra vez, su cabeza presionada contra la suave piel del hombro del ruso.

El pecho de Viktor subía y bajaba bajo su oreja, y Yuuri podía escuchar perfectamente el latido del corazón de Viktor en medio del silencio, el rítmico y lento ruido. El sonido era pacífico y casi lo sumergió en el sueño antes de que un pensamiento lo detuviera abruptamente, sobresaltándolo. Se sentó de golpe, causando que Viktor se moviera con él y lo mirara preocupado.

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó Viktor, y Yuuri miró a su alrededor rápidamente, sus ojos finalmente posándose sobre la pila de ropa regada por el piso.

—Mi teléfono —aclaró, deseando no tener que moverse pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo—. Necesito poner una alarma para mañana en la mañana. Toca el programa libre.

Por más que deseara alargar ese momento lo más posible, que pudiera simplemente yacer junto a Viktor durante horas, sabía que no podía hacerlo. El mundo real estaba fuera de esa puerta y Yuuri tenía que enfrentarlo.

— ¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo? —le preguntó Viktor y Yuuri se rio ante lo petulante que sonaba el ruso. En defensa de Viktor, ser despertado por el teléfono de Yuuri a la temprana hora que el muchacho debía estar en pie para ir a recoger su traje al aeropuerto antes de salir para la práctica matutina no sonaba como una idea particularmente encantadora. Pero Yuuri no podía permitirse quedarse dormido. Aún tenía una competencia que ganar después de todo, y si quería llegar a la final, si quería volver a ver a Viktor, no podía arriesgarse.

—Sí —respondió, deslizándose fuera de la cama y sacando su teléfono de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, desbloqueándolo rápidamente y colocando la alarma para la mañana siguiente. Una vez que terminó, se deslizó devuelta bajo las mantas, acurrucándose en la calidez de las mismas y la piel de Viktor.

—Si no voy al programa libre seré descalificado, y no voy a permitir que eso suceda. Aún tengo que llegar a la final para vencerte —casi para su propia sorpresa, Yuuri notó que sus palabras salieron juguetonas, sin ningún tipo de amenaza o desafío. Bromeando ligeramente en un modo que nunca había hecho antes—. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

—Ah Yuuri—respondió Viktor, y su voz sonó suave y extraña. Había una pizca de melancolía en su tono que no parecía tener sentido a los oídos de Yuuri—. Jamás querría que eso pasara. 

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente Yuuri se encontró parado en la cima del podio una vez más, un gran ramo de flores en sus brazos y una medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello. Tenía el oro en la Rostelecom Cup, y aunque no le garantizaba un lugar en la final, era un paso significativo hacia su meta, y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y lleno de una felicidad que explotaba en su pecho.

Viktor lo observaba entre la multitud, parado junto a Yakov y observando al podio donde Georgi también se encontraba parado, sosteniendo su medalla de bronce para las cámaras. Oficialmente Viktor se encontraba allí para apoyar a su compañero de pista, pero Yuuri lo había estado observando desde el momento en que había subido al podio, y los ojos de Viktor nunca se habían movido hacia el patinador ruso. Sus ojos nunca se habían apartado de Yuuri.

Yuuri se preguntaba que era lo que Viktor estaba pensando al observarlo ascender al podio una vez más. Ahora más cerca de la pista de hielo y de la final donde patinarían por el título del otro una vez más. Pronto, Yuuri tendría que dejar Rusia para pasar por el resto de la serie del Grand Prix y asegurarse un puesto en el último evento, y Viktor tendría que ir a San Petersburgo para perfeccionar sus habilidades antes de la final.

Se habían encontrado aquí en el territorio de nadie, por una vez no siendo competidores, sino como algo más. Pero la próxima vez que se vieran sería en la pista, rivales una vez más, ambos luchando por la medalla de oro. Llevaban el patinaje en la sangre y ninguno de ellos renunciaría al hielo, ni a la multitud alabándolos ni al frío metal colgando de sus cuellos. No era quienes ellos eran, ni nunca lo serian.

Siempre se mantendrían como ahora, siempre opuestos, siempre compitiendo. Siempre persiguiendo el oro.

Pero por un momento Yuuri se paró en el podio con Viktor observándolo y no pudo impedir que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, una sonrisa que estaba dirigida a un hombre y solo uno.

Y la mejor parte, fue que Viktor le devolvió esa sonrisa.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor:  
> ¡Están progresando! Obviamente no todo está resuelto (Digo, Yuri P. Aun no ha aparecido y ustedes saben que aún falta mierda por pasar) pero están progresando. Pero mierda Yuuri, tienes que decirle a Viktor de su primer encuentro. Es tiempo ya hombre!  
> Como nota aparte, durante el cap 4 del anime, Yuuri dice: “No se por cuánto tiempo más Viktor se quedara…así que Dios, por favor. Déjame tener el tiempo de Viktor, incluso si es por ahora” Esa es una representación muy acertada a este momento exacto del fic. Yuuri no cree que pueda tener a Viktor para siempre, así que es feliz con el tiempo que se le dé.  
> Nota de autora:  
> Creo que se me fueron mil años en este cap :’v  
> El otro es un poquito más corto creo. LOL  
> Por si alguien se preguntaba. La autora dijo que esa pequeña escena de Yuuri llamando a Mari y preguntándole por si perrito es un hint de que al menos en este fic Vicchan no morirá Wiii! :3 
> 
> Estoy muerta XD  
> Perdón si no contesto sus comentarios esta vez. Estoy de apuro
> 
> MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. A todos los que leyeron, comentaron, y dejaron kudos en este fic.  
> Sé que siempre les recomiendo ir al blog de Reiya-san, pero en este momento podrían hacerse ENORMES spoilers si van XD
> 
> De todos modos les dejo su [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) por si gustan ir igual solo a dejarle su comentario. Seria lindo si lo hicieran. :)
> 
> Los comentarios y su opinión como lectores siempre son apreciados! :)  
> Siempre que sea su voluntad, por supuesto.  
> Especialmente por la autora. Si pueden tomarse el tiempo para opinar aquí y en el tumblr de Reiya-san sería perfecto. Pero cuidado con el spoiler XD  
> NOS LEEMOS!  
> MUSICA USADA:  
> Programa libre de Yuuri: In Regards to Love: Eros (YURI! On Ice)


	12. It's Wonderful To Fall (Let's Love and Risk It All)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. Solo tienen que darle clic a la palabra subrayada.  
> Noo se van a arrepentir.

Cuando Yuuri llegó a Sochi para el Grand Prix final, sintió una abrumadora sensación de alivio.  

No solo porque se encontraba agotado por el viaje, sino porque se había dado cuenta que de lo mucho había extrañado Rusia en las semanas que permaneció lejos. Luego de dejar Moscú, Yuuri había viajado de regreso a Detroit de forma breve, antes de volar hasta Japón para el NHK Trophy. Lo había hecho bien durante la competencia, siempre era lindo volver a patinar en su tierra madre, además el ferviente apoyo de la multitud en su país natal aumentaba su confianza. Pero su programa corto estuvo careciendo de algo durante la presentación. No podía invocar la misma sensación que había logrado en la Rostelecom Cup, aunque los puntajes fueron lo suficientemente altos para enviarlo hasta la final.

Cuando llegó a Sochi estaba nevando, lo que causó que Yuuri sonriera ligeramente. Los blancos y congelados copos que caían en remolino a su alrededor le recordaban a Moscú, a aquella situación que lo había llevado a aceptar el alojamiento que le ofrecía Viktor por desesperación, y todas las cosas que vinieron después. Todo le parecía muy extraño desde que se marchó, rodaba sobre su cama en la noche y estiraba su brazo solo para no encontrar a nadie allí. La ausencia de una presencia en su cama se sentía demasiado fuerte, aunque Yuuri sabía que eso no tenía sentido. Solo se había quedado allí por una semana después de todo, no era suficiente tiempo para que las acciones se convirtieran en hábitos. Pero de algún modo, el estar junto a Viktor y Makkachin en su pequeño apartamento y alejados del resto del mundo, se sentía familiar.

Sin embargo, muchas cosas sucedieron en las pocas semanas que pasaron desde que dejó Rusia, haciendo que su tiempo separados se sintiera más pesado. La más significativa de ellas había sido su cumpleaños número veintitrés. La fecha había caído ligeramente después que se diera el NHK Trophy, razón por la cual aunque Yuuri normalmente volaba de regreso a Detroit directamente después de la competencia para prepararse para la final, este año decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo. Toda su familia, junto con Minako, Yuko, Takeshi y las trillizas, habían venido a apoyarlo, y todos se habían quedado para celebrar con él.

Yuuri había dejado Japón para irse a vivir a Detroit hace ya casi ocho años y siempre se esforzaba al máximo para no mirar atrás. No había nada que pudiera hacerle arrepentirse de la decisión de mudarse para superarse profesionalmente y haber llegado a donde estaba ahora, pero aun así extrañaba a su familia con desesperación. Sus padres y Mari habían ido a visitarlo unas cuantas veces, pero ellos tenían un negocio que dirigir, y la agenda de Yuuri solía estar muy apretada. Por lo que las veces que había visto a sus padres en persona desde que se fue a los quince años de edad, podían ser contadas con una mano. Lo mismo cuando se trataba de sus amigos. Ellos también lo habían ido a visitar, pero también tenían sus propias vidas y responsabilidades, y eso los mantenía tan separados como el océano que había entre ellos. Yuuri aún llamaba religiosamente cada semana, como lo había hecho desde que se había ido de casa por primera y última vez, pero aun así no era lo mismo.

El competir en Japón hacía que venir y verlo participar fuera más fácil para todos, y cuando Mari le dijo que todos vendrían para el NHK Trophy, Yuuri había estado extasiado. Debido a la competencia, Yuuri no tuvo mucho tiempo para pasar con ellos antes de su programa corto. Pero los había visto en la gradas. Podía verlos ondeando una pancarta con su nombre escrito en una letra infantil, cortesía de las trillizas, y casi podía imaginar que escuchaba el sonido de sus voces brindándole ánimos aun sobre el ruido general de la multitud. Después de su presentación, Yuuri había sido recibido con abrazos, elogios y felicitaciones, especialmente de las trillizas, a quienes Yuuri había colado tras bambalinas para que le echaran un vistazo al área reservada solo para los patinadores en donde algunos de los otros competidores aún se encontraban deambulando.

Fiel a su palabra, Yuko había criado a sus niñas tal como lo había prometido. Con un amor al patinaje dentro de sus corazones, el cual Yuuri reconocía vívidamente en sus propios recuerdos. Era la primera competencia internacional que veían en persona, ya que antes habían sido demasiado pequeñas y Yuuri había tenido que viajar demasiado lejos. Las tres se encontraban completamente en las nubes con todo, prácticamente vibrando de la emoción, y Yuuri estaba determinado a volver su experiencia lo más memorable posible. No le importaron las perplejas miradas que recibió de los otros patinadores al verlo meter de contrabando a tres niñas revoltosas.

Luego de que la competencia terminara, todos se quedaron un poco más de tiempo en la cuidad en espera de que el cumpleaños de Yuuri llegara. De algún modo, el cumplir otro año más no hacía que Yuuri se sintiera diferente. Nunca le había importado demasiado su cumpleaños anteriormente, pero era lindo pasar este momento con su familia y celebrar en la forma que no habían podido durante años.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de que su familia lo viniera a visitar era sin dudas Vicchan. Ver de nuevo a su amado compañero después de tantos años fue sobrecogedor, y Yuuri pasó tanto tiempo con el cómo le fue posible, consintiéndolo hasta el cansancio. Haber pasado tiempo junto con Makkachin le había recordado lo mucho que había extrañado tener un perro a su alrededor, así que poder ver a Vicchan de nuevo fue maravilloso. Aún era tan leal y cariñoso como siempre lo había sido y Yuuri estaba seguro de que él y Makkachin se llevarían estupendamente. Dejar a Vicchan para irse a Detroit había sido una de las cosas más difíciles en la vida de Yuuri. Solían ser inseparables, y al reunirse de nuevo parecía que ni el tiempo había podido cortar ese lazo.

Viktor le envió un mensaje poco tiempo después que terminara la competencia, felicitándolo por su medalla. Yuuri le había respondido con un cortés “gracias” en ese preciso instante por puro impulso, seguido de una foto de Vicchan. Después de todo, ya le había contado a Viktor acerca de Vicchan, así que le parecía justo ser reciproco con Viktor ya que Yuuri había pasado mucho tiempo con Makkachin. Luego de unos segundos,  Viktor le mandó una respuesta que consistía principalmente de emoticones de perritos y caritas con los ojos en corazón. Yuuri casi se ríe en voz alta por la inmaduramente tierna respuesta, pero la apreciaba al mismo tiempo. Ese mensaje fue rápidamente seguido por una foto de Makkachin luciendo adorablemente tristón junto con un texto que decía “Makkachin te extraña”, y Yuuri sintió su pecho llenarse de calidez ante la imagen y el mensaje adjunto a ella.

Este había sido su único contacto real desde que dejó Moscú y esa era en parte la razón, la principal razón si era honesto con sigo mismo, por la que Yuuri estaba aliviado de haber vuelto a Rusia. No es como si hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado allí y había visto Viktor. A penas unas semanas. Pero por alguna razón, esas pocas semanas le habían parecido una eternidad.

Era ridículo e irracional. Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a estar meses sin ver a Viktor, apenas y se encontraban un par de veces al año. Pero de alguna manera, eso ya no le parecía suficiente. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo con la presencia de Viktor, su ausencia se había sentido más pronunciada que nunca antes; e incluso, luego de unas cuantas semanas, Yuuri se percató de que estaba esperando el Grand Prix Final con más ansias de lo usual. Estaba emocionado por patinar, sí. Pero también esperaba ansiosamente poder ver a Viktor una vez más.

Al llegar, Yuuri y Celestino fueron directamente hacia el hotel. Ambos se dirigieron a diferentes pisos del edificio ya que Celestino había decidido tener su propia habitación para variar. Unos pocos minutos después, Yuuri recibió un mensaje de Celestino diciéndole que saldría a realizar unas diligencias y que no estaría de vuelta sino hasta más tarde. Yuuri le envió un mensaje para confirmarle que lo vería en la mañana y luego se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose un poco perdido. La noche recién comenzaba, era ya muy tarde como para ir a la pista para practicar pero demasiado temprano para irse a dormir si quería que su cuerpo se adaptara a la zona horaria de Rusia. 

Se puso a navegar con su teléfono por un rato en forma ausente, sin prestar atención realmente; pero un zumbido y el pitido viniendo del dispositivo llamaron su atención. Le dio clic a la alerta de mensaje tan pronto como leyó el nombre de quien lo enviaba, reconociéndolo de inmediato.  

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Escuché que tu avión ya había aterrizado. ¿Ya llegaste al hotel?

 

“Sí”, tipió Yuuri rápidamente, apretando el botón de envío tan pronto como terminó. Luego de unos segundos, su teléfono sonó otra vez.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Unos cuantos patinadores están diciendo para reunirnos a comer y tomar unas bebidas antes del programa corto de mañana. ¿Vienes?

 

Yuuri pasó largos minutos pensado si debía hacerlo o no. Usualmente declinaría cualquier reunión social con los otros patinadores, incluso si era Phichit quien le suplicaba ir. La idea de pasar tiempo intentando socializar incómodamente con los otros patinadores, a quienes probablemente no les agradaba debido a su constante lugar en el podio, lo hacía querer meterse en la cama y esconderse. Nunca había sido un ser particularmente sociable, y a pesar de que pudiera tener pláticas breves con los otros durante eventos oficiales, esto era muy diferente. Ir a las celebraciones que tenían los patinadores luego de las competencias siempre le resultaba extraño. Se sentía como si estuviera celebrando el  hecho de haberlos derrotado, e incluso este tipo de encuentros previos le resultaban incomodos. Siempre tenía la sensación de que solo lo invitaban por cortesía, de que ninguno de los patinadores realmente quería tenerlo allí.

Pero esta vez era Viktor quien se lo preguntaba. Viktor, quien tenía más medallas que el propio Yuuri y quien era una leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico. Si Viktor estaba allí, entonces no debería haber problema con que Yuuri esté presente; los otros patinadores no podrían sentirse molestos con su presencia si Viktor estaba allí también. No sería incomodo si Viktor estaba allí también.

Y sobre todo, había sido _Viktor_ quien le había preguntado si iría. Viktor, a quien no había visto en semanas. Viktor, a quien no podía quitar de su cabeza. Usualmente no veía al ruso antes de que la competencia empezara, pero estaba impaciente. Además no había razón para rechazar tan perfecta invitación si Viktor se había tomado la molestia de hacérsela. Con suerte, la presencia del ruso lograría que todos ignoraran a Yuuri. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Yuuri envió un mensaje para confirmar su asistencia. Viktor le respondió con un emoticón sonriente junto con a la dirección y hora del encuentro debajo de este, el cual sería en un restaurant que se encontraba solo a unos cuantos minutos del hotel. Según la información que Yuuri encontró en su celular.

Yuuri se bañó y cambió de ropa media hora antes de la reunión, decidiendo peinar su cabello hacia atrás y abandonar sus anteojos. Internamente se quejó por la pérdida de su visión, pero sabía que se veía mucho mejor sin ellos. Lucía más como la persona llena de confianza que era en el hielo, en lugar de lo que realmente era. Un muchacho lleno de ansiedad y con los nervios ya agitando su estómago.

Dejó su habitación de hotel tan pronto como estuvo listo, revisando la hora y notando que llegaría un poco tarde. Se apresuró a salir del hotel y a bajar por la calle que llevaba al restaurante, estremeciéndose un poco debido al frío. Una vez que llegó al alto edificio, finalmente pudo vislumbrar a los patinadores, los cuales se hallaban sentados y charlando animadamente en una esquina privada de la habitación. Yuuri dudó por un breve segundo, pero eventualmente el frío exterior lo empujó a entrar y a deslizarse en el cálido edificio con gratitud.

Una ráfaga de aire helado acompañó su entrada y algunos de los clientes cerca de la puerta se estremecieron. Viktor levantó su mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación y su rostro se iluminó cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Yuuri.

— ¡Yuuri! —lo llamó entusiastamente sobre el ruido de restaurante, ondeando su mano para señalarse a Yuuri que se acercara. Yuuri lo hizo, sintiéndose temeroso y  reconsiderando seriamente su decisión de venir. Todos los patinadores se habían volteado al escuchar a Viktor y lo observaban con distintos niveles de sorpresa. Aunque tal vez eso no era nada extraño, Yuuri era notoriamente esquivo con respecto a eventos sociales y eso no era un secreto. Seguro se preguntaban por qué esta vez sí había venido cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

Yuuri reconoció a cada uno de ellos, cuatro de los 5 patinadores contra los que estaría compitiendo en la final, incluyendo a Viktor. Solo había una notoria ausencia, un joven patinador canadiense que Yuuri vagamente recordaba haber visto patinar en las Series, aunque nunca le tocó contra él. Brevemente se preguntó por la ausencia de ese patinador, pero desechó el pensamiento rápidamente. Según los rumores, el patinador canadiense era impertinente y ruidoso, por lo que era posible que hubiera faltado a propósito.

Todos los patinadores en la mesa aún observaban a Yuuri con expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros, siendo Christophe la única excepción; observando a Yuuri atentamente con el rostro imperturbable. Su mirada era penetrante y hacía que Yuuri se sintiera incómodo. No tenía idea del motivo por el cual el patinador mayor lo miraba de esa forma, así que se sentó rápidamente, deslizándose en la silla vacía junto a Viktor y tratando que su incomodidad no se notara. Chris y él nunca habían sido cercanos, pero el patinador le había empezado a agradar a Yuuri con los años y actualmente se encontraban en términos amigables. Pero a pesar de eso, Yuuri no fue capaz de descifrar la mirada que Chris estaba dándole, ni tampoco entender los pensamientos detrás de dicha mirada.

Como si se percatara de los pensamientos dentro de la cabeza de Yuuri, Chris rompió el contacto visual. Eliminando de su rostro la expresión de análisis para dar pasó a esa actitud alegre y engreída que le quedaba tan bien.

—Yuuri, bienvenido —le saludó—. Estábamos a punto de ordenar. ¿Tienes experiencia comiendo ruso?

Chris alzó sus cejas y Yuuri sacudió su cabeza. A parte de su corta incursión en el mundo de la cocina rusa mientras se quedó en el apartamento de Viktor, Yuuri no estaba particularmente acostumbrado a la comida. Y por lo que veía, todo el menú estaba escrito en cirílico, lo cual lo hacía ilegible ante sus ojos.

—Oh bueno, supongo que entonces Viktor puede ordenarlo por ti —añadió Chris mientras se encogía de hombros—. Estoy seguro que te dará algo que te guste.

Asumiendo que ninguno de los otros hablaba una palabra en ruso y que Viktor de seguro estaba haciendo lo mismo por todos, Yuuri aceptó sin dudarlo. Era mejor dejar que Viktor escogiera algo, a arriesgarse a escoger algo random del menú. Habían vivido juntos por una semana después de todo, el ruso probablemente ya se hacía una buena idea del tipo de cosas que Yuuri gustaba comer.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Viktor le lanzó una breve mirada Chris, tan breve que Yuuri casi no alcanza a verla, para luego sonreírle a Yuuri y llamar al camarero con la mano.

Ambos sostuvieron un rápido intercambio de palabras en ruso, las palabras revolotearon entre ellos demasiado rápido como para que Yuuri pudiera captar algo más allá del sonido de las mismas, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el camarero se fuera con la orden ya tomada.

Finalmente, Viktor regresó su mirada a la mesa, girando su silla ligeramente para que estuviera direccionado hacia Yuuri.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? —le preguntó alegremente y Yuuri se encogió de hombros ligeramente, dejando escapar un sonido de indiferencia. Amaba visitar nuevos países, pero realmente no era fan de tener que viajar para hacerlo.

A su alrededor, los patinadores empezaron a retomar los distintos temas de conversación que habían dejado a un lado con la llegada de Yuuri. La mayoría de las palabras eran dichas en inglés, pero Chris dijo algo en un muy fluido francés con su mirada con dirección a Viktor, el cual temporalmente alejó su atención de Yuuri para responderle a su amigo de la misma forma. Viéndose incapaz de seguir el ritmo de la conversación, Yuuri decidió girarse hacia el patinador junto a él, un italiano llamado Michele contra quien Yuuri había competido ya varias veces. Era un poco menor a Yuuri por unos pocos años.

—Escuché que tanto tú como tu hermana llegaron a la final este año. Felicitaciones —trató de decir Yuuri, agarrándose del primer tema de conversación que se le vino a la cabeza. Los hermanos Crispino eran un dúo relativamente conocido, por lo que el que ambos fueran al Grand Prix Final juntos había sido una noticia bien publicitada.

 —Debes estar muy orgulloso —añadió al no tener respuesta del otro patinador, removiéndose internamente y preguntándose si había dicho algo malo. Esta era la razón por la que no venía a eventos de este tipo, simplemente no sabía cómo hablarle a los competidores.

—Sí. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hermana —respondió Michele finalmente, mirando a Yuuri en forma sospechosa, aunque Yuuri no tenía idea del por qué. Afortunadamente, Viktor escogió ese momento para terminar su breve intercambio de palabras con Chris, y regresó a mirar a Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Vi tu presentación en el NHK Trophy —empezó a decir, y Chris giró ligeramente su cabeza para escuchar también—, la multitud estaba completamente a otro nivel.

—Ah, sí —Yuuri se sonrojó un poco. La multitud en su país natal había sido bastante entusiasta, casi demasiado, y hubieron varias pancartas y posters bastante “interesantes” siendo expuestos entre la multitud durante su presentación. Pensar que Viktor las había visto le hacía querer meterse debajo de la mesa por la vergüenza, pero una parte de él estaba secretamente complacida de Viktor lo hubiera visto patinar aun cuando no estuvo físicamente presente. Por supuesto, Yuuri veía todas las presentaciones de Viktor cuando no estaban juntos, así que era lindo saber que Viktor hacía lo mismo.

—Fue lindo volver a casa por un tiempo —añadió.

— ¿Alguna vez lo extrañas? —preguntó Viktor, mirándolo con curiosidad—. A Japón, me refiero.

—Sí, a veces —Yuuri se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que vivió en Japón, y aunque aún lo consideraba su hogar, ya estaba acostumbrado a su vida en Detroit con Phichit, Celestino y el club de patinaje. Siempre había asumido que un día regresaría a su país de forma permanente, pero realmente nunca se lo había planteado seriamente. Solo tenía la vaga noción de que un día volvería a casa—. Pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo dejado todo por el patinaje.

Era gracioso como Viktor había sido accidentalmente la causa por la que Yuuri había tomado la decisión sobre la cual ahora le cuestionaba. Yuuri había estado tan inseguro de mudarse a Detroit, tan asustado de dejar atrás todo lo que conocía por una pequeña posibilidad de obtener el oro. Y luego Viktor había vuelto a entrar en su vida con sus hirientes palabras y le había brindado a Yuuri el impulso que necesitaba para mudarse, para dar ese salto de fe y tener una mejor oportunidad de alcanzar su meta. Había sido una buena decisión, había mejorado mucho bajo la tutela de Celestino y Yuuri no cambiaría el haber conocido a Phichit por nada en el mundo. Pero había sido una decisión que Viktor había influenciado y se le hacía  extraño lo mucho que Viktor había cambiado su vida.

Luego de eso, la conversación fluyó con libertad, volviéndose cada vez más animosa a medida que el consumo de alcohol aumentaba. La mayoría de los patinadores se refrenaron de tomar demasiado debido a la presentación que tendrían al día siguiente, pero todos terminaron su comida con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. A excepción de Yuuri, quien se rehusó tajantemente a aceptar cualquier bebida alcohólica que le ofrecieran, recordando vívidamente la mortificación que  había sentido ante las historias de Chris acerca de sus hazañas de borracho durante las olimpiadas. Las cuales aún no podía recordar. Así que era mejor permanecer lejos de todo eso.

Era lindo ser capaz de hablar tan naturalmente con los otros patinadores. Usualmente Yuuri se sentiría muy incómodo y falta de ánimos, y aunque sí hubo momentos en los que se sintió así, Yuuri se encontró gradualmente relajándose dentro de la conversación y empezando a disfrutar de la noche genuinamente. Además Viktor siempre estuvo allí para ayudar, para seguir la conversación cuando Yuuri no sabía cómo y para desviar la atención hacia sí mismo cuando Yuuri necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, y Yuuri estaba agradecido por ello.

A pesar de que estuvo bastante tiempo hablando con los otros patinadores, Yuuri se percató de que la mayor parte de su atención estuvo centrada en Viktor. Hablaron relajadamente lo que duró la noche, una conversación casual sobre temas banales, lo que sea que se les viniera a la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, Viktor era una persona con quien era muy fácil entablar conversación, algo que Yuuri ya había descubierto cuando se quedó en su casa, y nunca se quedaba sin temas para hablar.

Sin embargo, Yuuri estuvo toda la noche demasiado consciente de la presencia de Chris, de la forma que en que el patinador suizo parecía estarlo observándolos a él y a Viktor.  Se metía en la conversación ocasionalmente, pero la mayoría del tiempo permaneció extrañamente callado y solo observando, algo totalmente poco característico en él. No había nada malicioso en su mirada, solo era observadora, pero aun así le crispaba los nervios un poco.

Después de un par de horas de plática, notaron que se empezaba a hacer tarde; la oscuridad de la noche asentándose completamente en sobre la ciudad. Todos los patinadores tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente y muchos de ellos, como Yuuri, aún estaban peleando contra el jetlag; así que tomaron la decisión de terminar su reunión y retirarse al hotel. Una vez que llegaron al edificio se separaron en dos grupos. Michele y Cao tomaron uno de los pequeños elevadores y Chris y Viktor entraron en el otro. Yuuri entró al elevador junto con Viktor, notando que el botón del piso donde se estaba quedando ya había sido presionado.

Hubo un silencio dentro del elevador mientras las puertas se cerraban y este empezaba a ascender. Yuuri dejó salir un bostezo, los efectos combinados del cambio de horario y el cansancio del día empezaban a hacer mella en él. Luego de unos minutos, el sonido de una campaña lleno el lugar y las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso. Solo Chris salió, empezando a caminar por el corredor antes de darles una última mirada por encima de su hombro.

—Duerman bien —les deseó Chris a ambos antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo, llevándose con ello a Viktor y a Yuuri. Una vez que Chris se hubo marchado, Yuuri se permitió bostezar con ganas, pasando una de sus manos por sus ojos para tratar de eliminar algo del cansancio que sentía. Cuando levantó la mirada, se percató que Viktor lo estaba mirando con suave brillo en sus ojos.

—Parece que te vendría bien una buena noche de sueño —le comentó, y Yuuri asintió ante ello, no dispuesto a admitir que probablemente no sería capaz de dormir bien. Nunca podía hacerlo antes de una competencia, no cuando sus nervios estaban tan alterados, y sin importar que pusiera en práctica las técnicas de relajación que le habían enseñado.

 —Si estabas cansado te pudiste haber marchado más temprano —añadió Viktor mientras el elevador sonaba por segunda vez y las puertas se abrían en su piso—. A nadie le hubiera molestado que lo hicieras si necesitas dormir.

—No, me alegra haberme quedado —le dijo Yuuri mientras caminaban por el pasillo, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación—. Fue… divertido.

Extrañamente, Yuuri se dio cuenta que estaba siendo completamente honesto. Antes, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera disfrutar un evento como en el que acaba de estar, pero estaba feliz de haber asistido y de que Viktor lo hubiera invitado. Había pasado gran parte de su carrera como patinador en soledad, y había sido lindo ser capaz de alejarse de eso por un tiempo. Tenía que agradecerle a Viktor por ello.

Buscando en su bolsillo, Yuuri sacó la tarjeta de acceso a su habitación, antes de girarse hacia Viktor una vez más.

—Buena suerte en el programa corto de mañana —le dijo a Viktor con una sonrisa, la cual el otro hombre le correspondió con los ojos brillantes.

—Buena suerte para ti también, Yuuri —respondió Viktor. Pero en lugar de que eso tranquilizara a Yuuri, solo terminó poniéndolo más nervioso. La agradable velada de la noche lo había distraído de la final del día de mañana, pero el recordatorio del ruso hizo que las siempre presentes preocupaciones regresaran. La preocupación de arruinarlo todo, de ser una decepción.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Viktor, su rostro mostrando preocupación ante la expresión que seguro pasó por el rostro de Yuuri en reflejo de sus pensamientos. 

—Estoy bien —dijo Yuuri automáticamente. El asegurarle a otros que se encontraba bien ya era parte de su naturaleza. Siempre se ponía así antes de una gran competición, no era nada nuevo y tampoco era algo por lo cual él quisiera que otros se preocuparan—. Solo pensaba en la competencia de mañana, es todo.

Viktor dejó salir un sonido de comprensión. —Solo patina de tal modo que puedas disfrutarlo al máximo —le aconsejó Viktor con sus ojos fijos en Yuuri—, y nada será capaz de detenerte.

A pesar de todo, Yuuri se relajó ante esas palabras. Era un buen consejo; le ofreció a Viktor una sonrisa, sabiendo que el hombre podría leer el agradecimiento en sus ojos. Por un segundo Yuuri consideró invitar a Viktor a su habitación, pero estaba cansado y sabía que Viktor también. Ambos tenían un gran día mañana, y tenían que al menos intentar dormir. Además, esto apenas empezaba. La competencia se alargaría un par de días, aún tenían tiempo.

—Buenas noches Yuuri—dijo Viktor luego de unos segundos sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, y luego se volteó para caminar por el corredor.

—Buenas noches Viktor —dijo Yuuri detrás de él, y Viktor giró su cuerpo a medias, enviándole una última sonrisa mientras Yuuri abría la puerta de su habitación y caminaba dentro. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Yuuri se preparó para dormir, realizando su rutina nocturna rápidamente y metiéndose a la cama. Los nervios aún se encontraban presentes, siempre lo estaban, y nada podría hacerlos desaparecer por completo. Pero se repitió las  palabras de Viktor una y otra vez mientras yacía en medio de la oscuridad, pensando acerca del día siguiente.

Yuuri había pasado gran parte de su vida patinando para derrotar a Viktor. Pero eso había empezado a cambiar gradualmente, y ahora, patinar para disfrutarlo al máximo sonaba como una mejor opción.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri mantuvo esas palabras en la parte central de su mente durante el programa corto. En las semanas que sobrevinieron entre la Rostelecom Cup y la final, Yuuri había elevado la dificultad de su rutina, pasando todos sus saltos a la segunda mitad y añadiendo otro quad para obtener más puntos. La mayoría de los patinadores cambiaba su rutina a medida que la competencia avanzaba con el objetivo de estar al máximo para la final, y Yuuri no era la excepción.

Cuando patinó, la rutina se sintió mucho mejor, muy similar a como había sido en la  Rostelecom Cup en lugar de como fue en el NHK Trophy. No llevaba el mismo traje de esa vez, el cual extrañaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero sabía que desde algún lugar mientras patinaba, Viktor lo estaría observando.

Cada movimiento sobre sus patines estaba lleno de pasión, la música y sus movimientos seduciendo con cada paso, y Yuuri encontró casi fácil el desenterrar aquella sensación y perderse en ella de nuevo. No era la misma desesperada seducción que había puesto en escena en Moscú cuando patinaba para lograr que Viktor lo deseara de nuevo, pero era seducción al fin y al cabo. De algún modo y en algún momento mientras estuvieron juntos, el lograr que Viktor lo deseara se había convertido en lo que la “seducción” significaba para Yuuri. No sabía cómo o cuando había pasado, pero era a Viktor a quien veía en su mente cuando patinaba. El mundo entero lo observaba, pero al él solo le importaban los ojos de Viktor. Ellos estaban aquí, juntos otra vez, incluso si era por un corto periodo de tiempo. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Luego de terminar su programa y abandonar el “kiss and cry” con un alto puntaje asegurado, Yuuri y Celestino subieron a las gradas para encontrar un lugar donde observar el final del programa corto. Técnicamente, Yuuri probablemente debió haber ido hacia los reporteros que siempre lo acosaban durante las competencias, pero tenía muchas más ganas de ver a Viktor patinar. Era rara la ocasión en que podía verlo en persona, incluso cuando estaban patinando contra el otro, y no quería perdérselo.

Muchos años atrás, cuando Yuuri aún era joven, se había enamorado. Había caído enamorado del patinaje de Viktor desde el primer momento que lo vio deslizándose por la pantalla, quitándole el aliento por completo. Y a través de los años, a través de todas las situaciones que habían pasado, a pesar de todas las cosas, el asombro que Yuuri sentía al ver patinar a Viktor nunca había desaparecido. Nunca lo hizo en realidad.

Durante muchos años había alejado esos pensamientos de su mente, la amargura de perder amargando esa belleza, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez Yuuri podía sentarse, observar a Viktor y disfrutarlo, disfrutarlo en verdad, sobre de todo lo demás.

La [música ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggQTp368hNw)que Viktor patinaba era alegre y rápida, una elección inusual para él. Pero bueno, eso era típico en Viktor. Siempre amando sorprender a la audiencia y desafiando las expectativas de todos año a año. Este año patinaba con una energía y pasión que casi superaba a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto de él anteriormente. Viktor siempre estaba completamente metido en lo que patinaba, completamente perdido en la música y en sus movimientos, pero nunca se había visto tan vivo como lucía ahora. Patinando sobre el hielo y creando una historia, miles de ojos observándolo y logrando con su patinaje que todos contuvieran el aliento colectivamente.

Era perfecto. Era muy superior tanto en técnica como en presentación, y Yuuri lo observaba con la misma gran expectación que la audiencia. Cuando la rutina terminó, casi suspiró en decepción. Celestino vio el movimiento de sus hombros y pasó un brazo encima de Yuuri en un gesto de confort, y el muchacho casi salta por la sorpresa. La acción lo había descolocado y por un segundo se preguntó por qué Celestino intentaba consolarlo.

Pero claro. Viktor acababa de realizar una presentación perfecta, algo que años anteriores Yuuri hubiera odiado, algo sobre lo cual hubiera agonizado. Algo que lo hubiera hecho sentirse enfermo de preocupación al pensar en cómo debía superar eso, como podría lograr derrotar a Viktor.

Pero esta vez, Yuuri había estado tan atrapado en el patinaje de Viktor que ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Ni siquiera cuando salieron las puntuaciones, colocando a Viktor sobre él por unos cuantos puntos, solo sintió una ligera sacudida en su estómago. Ser superado no era un sentimiento placentero, pero era algo con lo cual podía vivir. El programa de Viktor había sido soberbio, y se merecía cada punto que había obtenido.

Al final del día de competencia, lo único que Yuuri quería hacer era ir y hablar con Viktor, pero no podía. La prensa aún se encontraba circulando alrededor, y aunque había logrado escapar de sus garras al final de su propia presentación, no podía escapar de ellos para siempre. Tenía declaraciones oficiales que dar, cortas entrevistas que filmar, toda aquella publicidad oficial que Yuuri tanto detestaba.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de escapar y regresar al hotel; pero cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, se cambió rápidamente. Se bañó y se puso ropa cómoda lo más rápido posible. Muerto de hambre después de un largo día, pidió que le trajeran comida a la habitación, devorándola prontamente y apenas registrando el sabor. Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, jugueteando con su teléfono y debatiéndose sobre lo que debería decir.

Quería ver a Viktor otra vez. Era ridículo lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del ruso y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no era tan ridículo. Viktor había estado entretejido en la vida de Yuuri por tanto tiempo, que este simplemente no podía imaginar la vida sin él de ningún modo. En realidad, tal vez tenía sentido que después de todos estos años se hubiera acostumbrado tanto a Viktor y a su presencia, que ahora se encontraba anhelándolo cada vez que se marchaba.

Yuuri se quedó sentado por unos minutos, tipiando y borrando el mensaje una y otra vez, al tiempo que intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que deseaba. Difícilmente le podía decir a Viktor lo que estaba pensando con exactitud, eso lo haría ver patético y desesperado. Además, Viktor seguro tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Celebraciones que realizar luego de haber ganado en el programa corto.

Pero Viktor siempre había venido cuando lo llamaba. A través de los años había existido una constante entre ellos, un camino seguro para ver a Viktor de nuevo. Y Yuuri deseaba hacerlo. No sintiéndose culpable como antes y prometiéndose una y otra vez que cada en encuentro sería el último. No quería hacerlo con la sensación de culpa quemándolo, sino honestamente, con el pleno conocimiento de que lo hacía porque quería, de que esto era algo que no quería que terminara.

Al final optó por enviar un simple mensaje, corto y directo al grano. Cuando Viktor le había llamado había sido directo, solo dándole un número de piso y habitación. Luego de la noche anterior, Viktor ya sabía dónde se estaba quedando. Así que envió un rápido “mi habitación?” como mensaje, tipiando las palabras rápidamente y dándole clic al botón de “enviar” sin pensarlo demasiado. Era útil el que no se estuviera quedando con Celestino por esta vez, y que por lo tanto pudiera invitar a Viktor a su habitación para variar. Eso lo hacía mucho más sencillo para Yuuri. Celestino aún no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía. Nadie podía saberlo. Y Yuuri esperaba que nunca se enteraran, porque no quería tener que verse en la situación de dar explicaciones.

En su mano, su teléfono sonó con fuerza, y Yuuri vio aparecer el nuevo mensaje justo debajo del que recién había enviado.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Voy en camino.

 

Silenciosamente, Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que Viktor lo rechazara, pero estaba contento de que esta vez no lo hubiera hecho. De algún modo, esto se había convertido en su rutina. Su pequeña y extraña rutina.

Por un pequeño momento, Yuuri se debatió si debía o no arreglarse un poco. Quitarse los lentes, peinar su cabello para atrás. Pero la verdad era que no hacía falta. Viktor lo había visto luciendo mucho peor y Yuuri se sentía cómodo como estaba, se sentía cómodo con que Viktor lo viera así. Habían caído en una sencilla y natural armonía durante el tiempo que habían pasado en Rusia hace un par de semanas, y Yuuri ya no sentía la necesidad de preocuparse por banalidades.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y Yuuri se apresuró hacia ella, abriéndola para encontrarse con Viktor parado en medio del pasillo. También se encontraba vestido en forma casual, usando unos pantalones ligeros y una camiseta holgada.

—Hola —saludó Yuuri, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Viktor.

—Hola —le respondió Viktor mientras entraba en la habitación y se volteaba para ver a Yuuri.

—Felicitaciones por tu programa corto —añadió Yuuri, y Viktor pareció relajarse ligeramente ante eso. La pequeña tensión, cuya presencia Yuuri no había notado, dejando sus hombros en un suspiro.

—Felicitaciones a ti también —Viktor se movió más cerca de él, una pequeña sonrisa trepando en la esquina de su boca—. Brindaste una magnifica presentación. Nadie podía apartar la mirada.

Yuuri no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse ante el inesperado elogio, pero una parte de él se enorgullecía, deleitándose en saber que Viktor sí lo había estado observando. Que había mantenido sus ojos en Yuuri y solo en él durante toda su presentación.

Viktor continuó acercándose y levantó su mano hacia el rostro de Yuuri, tomando su mentón entre sus dedos y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Era un gesto familiar, uno que Viktor había hecho incontables veces antes. Se sentía cómodo y natural en un modo que Yuuri nunca hubiera creído posible hasta ahora.

Yuuri se levantó ligeramente e inclinó su cabeza para besar a Viktor suavemente. No había apuro en su acción, no había desesperación. Y tampoco había necesidad de que lo  hubiera.

Viktor le devolvió el beso, una de sus manos acariciando el rostro de Yuuri y la otra deslizándose hacia su cintura para acércalos más, unos cálidos dedos presionados contra la piel de su cadera que había quedado expuesta al alzarse la camiseta que llevaba. El beso era gentil, sin prisas, y Yuuri se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación, para explorar la boca de Viktor y permitir que Viktor hiciera lo mismo con él. Instintivamente puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Viktor y el ruso hizo un ruidito de aprobación, jalando a Yuuri por la cadera de modo que quedaran aún más pegados.

Se quedaron de ese modo por un tiempo, presionados contra el otro y besándose suavemente. Permaneciendo de ese modo por más tiempo de lo que nunca habían estado antes. Pero eventualmente, las cálidas caricias en su piel y la sensación de los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos, empezaron a formar una piscina caliente en el vientre de Yuuri, así que mordisqueo ligeramente el labio inferior de Viktor para alentarlo a ir más rápido. Viktor se rio contra su boca ligeramente y lo complació, profundizando el beso y jalando a Yuuri por la cintura para acercarlo más, doblándolo ligeramente y moviendo la mano que había estado sobre el rostro de Yuuri hacia su cabello.

En respuesta, Yuuri hundió sus dedos en los músculos de los hombros de Viktor, dejando que su cuerpo se volviera completamente dócil entre sus brazos, mientras el ruso los acercaba hasta quedar pecho contra pecho. Poco a poco dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el suave tejido que cubría el torso de Viktor, por debajo de su camisa y hasta tocar la cálida piel de debajo. El ritmo del beso cambió, volviéndose más rápido, más agresivo, y Yuuri deslizó sus manos sobre la suave piel de la espalda de Viktor, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel contra la del ruso.

La mano de Viktor se movió también, deslizándose desde la cintura de Yuuri y yendo cada vez más y más abajo hasta descansar sobre el trasero de Yuuri, el cual se alejó ligeramente, sintiendo el calor y la vergüenza empezando a subir por su rostro.

No era que no quisiera hacer _eso_ con Viktor, de hecho ya podía sentir la necesidad y el deseo creciendo dentro de él. Pero no podía hacerlo. La última vez que había dormido con Viktor había sido antes de su programa libre en la Rostelecom Cup. No había nada en la tierra que pudiera hacer que se arrepintiera de esa noche, pero tratar de competir al día siguiente había sido bastante incómodo. El dolor que siempre venía como recordatorio de su tiempo juntos, era mucho menos placentero y más una distracción cuando estaba tratando de ganar una medalla. Y aunque al final del día había tenido una medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello, eso no significaba que repetir la experiencia fuera necesariamente una buena idea.

Si perdía contra Viktor en el programa libre del día de mañana porque el hombre lo había follado demasiado fuerte, Yuuri no sería capaz de sobreponerse a la vergüenza.

Viktor se detuvo tan pronto como sintió a Yuuri alejándose, liberándolo y haciéndose a un lado. Dándole a Yuuri el espacio que necesitaba. Yuuri lo alcanzó al instante, no queriendo que Viktor se llevara la impresión equivocada.

—No, no te vayas —le dijo, sonando mucho menos casual y más necesitado de lo que pretendía. Ante la expresión confundida de Viktor, Yuuri se apresuró a añadir: —Es solo que…será que tal vez podemos… ummm, ¿no hacer eso esta noche? No antes del programa libre.

El entendimiento apareció en los ojos de Viktor y dejó salir una carcajada mientras se acercaba de vuelta, sus manos encontrando a Yuuri una vez más.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, aún hay muchísimas otras cosas que podemos hacer.

Viktor lo atrajo de nuevo para besarlo y Yuuri lo dejó tomar la batuta, contento de ir hacia donde Viktor quisiera llevarlo. Luego de unos minutos de besos, que poco a poco se volvían más calurosos, Viktor tomó el dobladillo de la camiseta de Yuuri y este  se separó,  permitiendo que Viktor la deslizara por encima de su cabeza, siendo rápidamente seguida por la propia camiseta de Viktor. Yuuri aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar sus manos por la piel expuesta y sin obstáculos del ruso.

Usando su peso para guiar a Yuuri, Viktor comenzó a empujarlo hacia la cama, nunca rompiendo el beso. Yuuri lo siguió voluntariamente, sentándose abruptamente cuando la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocó contra el colchón y su cuerpo fue forzado a caer. Viktor lo siguió y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Yuuri, quien estaba sentado al borde la cama, de modo que ahora tuvo que alzar la cabeza para ver al muchacho y recapturar sus labios en otro beso. Las dos manos del ruso se encontraban apretadas contras los muslos de Yuuri y este pudo sentir el calor que se desprendía de la piel ante el contacto.

Viktor se alejó luego de unos cuantos segundos, elevando los ojos para ver a Yuuri a través de sus pestañas. Eran muy espesas y del mismo impactante color plata que su cabello, enmarcando sus ojos perfectamente y haciendo que el despampanante color azul destacara contra su perfil.

—No tuve la oportunidad de devolverte el favor la última vez —le dijo Viktor, causando que Yuuri casi se ahogara con su lengua al percatarse de lo que el ruso implicaba—. Me parece que es momento de arreglar eso ¿no lo crees?

Yuuri simplemente asintió, tragando saliva pesadamente y no confiando en sí mismo para hablar. Cuando él había hecho eso la última vez, no había esperado ningún tipo de pago o devolución. No lo había hecho porque quisiera lo mismo a cambio. Lo había hecho porque quería hacerlo, porque quería que Viktor se sintiera bien. Pero si Viktor se ofrecía tan libremente, entonces no había forma de que le dijera que no.

Al Yuuri consentir su propuesta, Viktor deslizó el cierre que mantenía sus pantalones cerrados y colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Yuuri, indicándole que las levantara para poder deshacerse de la ropa en un agraciado movimiento y luego lanzarla lejos. Yuuri se estremeció ligeramente por el frío de la habitación, sintiéndose expuesto; pero el calor en la mirada de Viktor eliminó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y causó que su respiración se elevara ante su intensidad.

Ver a Viktor arrodillado frente a él, observando a Yuuri con sus ojos brillando a la media luz de la habitación, causó que la mitad del cerebro de Yuuri se apagara. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a la versión más joven de Yuuri que un día podría poner a Viktor Nikiforov de rodillas, su “yo” del pasado seguro se hubiera imaginado un escenario muy diferente. Pero esto era mejor, infinitamente mejor. Tener a Viktor allí, con él. Tener a Viktor por quien era, porque que eso era lo que Viktor quería, lo que Viktor le ofrecía, era mucho mejor que cualquier victoria vacía.

El calor de la boca de Viktor lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, estremeciéndose un poco antes los besos que el ruso estaba depositando en la parte interna de su muslo, los ligeros toques subiendo cada vez más y más. Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia arriba, pasando sus dedos por la sensible piel del muslo contrario antes de moverse mucho más arriba y agarrar firmemente la base de la polla del muchacho. Yuuri se sacudió ante la sensación, mordiendo su labio con fuerza para impedir la salida de cualquier sonido, sintiendo el metálico sabor de su sangre cuando sus dientes se clavaron en sus labios.

La mano de Viktor se empezó a mover gradualmente, frotando el miembro de Yuuri con seguridad mientras su boca continuaba aún presionada contra el muslo. Ya no besándolo, sino succionado y dejando marcas rojizas en la piel mientras continuaba subiendo más y más. Yuuri no pudo detener el gimoteo que salió de sus labios ante la sensación, su aliento entrecortándose ante la vista.  

Los labios de Viktor finalmente alcanzaron la base de la polla de Yuuri y allí también empezó a besar, quitando su mano y presionando besos alrededor del eje y Yuuri no pudo detener la ola de placer que lo atravesó, o la forma en que sus manos se apretaron contra la cama, sus dedos hundiéndose entre las sabanas y empuñándolas en un firme agarre. El deseo por hundir sus dedos en el cabello de Viktor, de agarrar los suaves mechones en sus manos y sujetarlos como si su vida dependiera de ello, era casi abrumador; pero se contuvo. No quería lastimar a Viktor por accidente, quería dejar que el hombre llevara las cosas a su propio ritmo.

El camino de besos llegó hasta la punta del pene de Yuuri y Viktor dejó caer un beso final sobre esta, su lengua asomándose para saborear el líquido que se estaba regando sobre su piel. Yuuri dejó salir un jadeo ante la sensación, el cual rápidamente se transformó en un gemido cuando Viktor  bajó su cabeza para lamer su polla desde la base hasta la punta en una línea larga, todo mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la cara de Yuuri. La vista y la sensación combinadas fueron demasiado abrumadoras y Yuuri se encontró cayendo plano sobre la cama, no siendo capaz de sostenerse recto por más tiempo y sintiendo su pecho agitado. Una caliente humedad hizo círculos alrededor de su glande, masajeando la sensible piel, y Yuuri tuvo que meterse el puño en la boca para detener los vergonzosos sonidos que amenazaban con salir.

Unos ardientes dedos se clavaban profundamente en la piel de sus muslos y la boca de Viktor no se detenía, continuó besando y succionando la cabeza de la polla de Yuuri hasta que el muchacho pensó que podría llorar por lo bien que se sentía. Tener a Viktor junto a él, tener a Viktor haciendo todo esto por él, era ya de por si tan erótico como el acto que estaba realizando. Yuuri no podía imaginar permitir que nadie más lo tocara del modo que Viktor lo hacía, no podía imaginarse estando con nadie más que no fuera Viktor. Nunca querría estar con nadie más. Viktor lo había arruinado para cualquier otro, para siempre. Era solamente él, solamente podía ser él.

Justo cuando Yuuri pensaba que no podía ser mejor de lo que ya era, la caliente boca de Viktor se movió, tomando la longitud de Yuuri cada vez más y más adentro hasta que pudo sentir como la punta de su pene golpeaba contra la garganta del ruso. Pero ni siquiera en ese momento Viktor se detuvo, tragando a Yuuri más profundamente hasta que estuvo completamente rodeado por su boca. Se sentía bien, casi demasiado bien. Con un gritillo entrecortado, Yuuri mordió la delicada piel de su propio brazo, sus caderas elevándose ante la inesperada y gloriosa sensación. Cuando había sido él quien le había hecho esto a Viktor, Yuuri había tenido que detenerse para evitar ahogarse. Pero parecía ser que Viktor no tenía ese problema, eso o había practicado lo suficiente para superarlo.

El pensamiento voló por completo de su cabeza cuando Viktor empezó a moverse, tirándose para atrás antes de volver a bajar casi por completo. Yuuri podía sentir su vista empezar a desenfocarse mientras observaba el techo, perdido en la sensación. Distantemente podía oír los gemidos ahogados que estaba dejando salir, y hundió su mano más profundamente en su boca para tratar de sofocarlos.

De repente, el calor a su alrededor desapareció por completo y Yuuri se estremeció ante la pérdida, levantó su aturdida cabeza y trató de reenfocar su vista en la persona arrodillada delante de él. Una gentil mano lo alcanzó, quitando el brazo de Yuuri de su rostro y pasando sus dedos por las marcas rojizas donde Yuuri había hundido sus dientes para tratar de esconder los sonidos que estaba haciendo.

—No te contengas —le escuchó decir a Viktor y Yuuri pudo volver a enfocarse en su rostro, tan hermoso como siempre, su mirada fija en Yuuri—. Déjame escucharte.

Viktor presionó otro beso sobre su polla y esta vez Yuuri ya no contuvo sus gemidos o la forma en que su cuerpo se retorció ante el destello de placer que lo atravesó. Viktor hizo un sonido complacido antes de tomar a Yuuri en su boca de nuevo, volviendo a tragarlo en su totalidad y causando que Yuuri se perdiera por completo.

Yuuri se permitió dejarse llevar por la sensación y dejó de contener los sonidos que Viktor arrancaba de él con cada movimiento de su boca. Una parte distante de la mente de Yuuri deseó que realmente no hubiera nadie en la habitación continua a la suya, porque estaba completamente seguro que ni el mejor sistema a prueba de sonidos sería capaz de esconder por complete el volumen de sus gemidos ahora que finalmente se estaba dejando llevar.

La boca de Viktor se sentía maravillosa, el ruso parecía saber exactamente donde debía lamer y succionar, como variar la presión con la exactitud necesaria para que Yuuri se perdiera por completo. Era bueno y mucho, mucho mejor de que lo que Yuuri sabía que había sido él, lo cual hubiera hecho que se sintiera avergonzado, si no estuviera tan ocupado intentando controlarse. Se sentía a punto de explotar, lleno de deseo y necesidad, era demasiado pronto pero no podía contenerse.

—Viktor —jadeó, arqueándose sobre la cama y hundiendo sus talones contra el suelo—. Viktor…Voy a…

Viktor hizo un sonido en respuesta y luego realizó un movimiento con su lengua que tuvo a Yuuri jadeando y viniéndose, sus uñas hundiéndose profundamente en la cama mientras trataba de aferrarse a algo, para luego caer completamente sin vida sobre las sabanas, hundiéndose contra el colchón mientras las olas de placer pasaban a través de él. Lentamente levantó la cabeza de nuevo para ver a Viktor terminar de tragar, se limpió la esquina de la boca con su mano y levantó la mirada hacia Yuuri.

Viktor lucía como el cielo y el infierno mezclados en uno, pecaminoso y hermoso. Su rostro se hallaba sonrojado, su boca roja y sus ojos oscuros observando a Yuuri con una intensidad que quitaba el aliento.

Yuuri quería devolverle el favor, que Viktor se sintiera tan bien como lo había hecho sentir a él. Pero Yuuri aún se encontraba tirado sin vida sobre la cama, tan contento que apenas podía moverse. Agarró a Viktor vagamente, jalándolo para que se uniera a él y rodando para hacerles espacio a ambos. Incluso ese pequeño movimiento se le hizo demasiado y prontamente regresó a descansar, jadeante y completamente relajado. A Viktor no pareció importarle, estirado como estaba sobre la cama y observándolo.

— ¿Estuvo bien para ti? —le preguntó, y Yuuri soltó una pequeña carcajada entre jadeos porque Viktor se las había arreglado para dejarlo prácticamente inmóvil y esencialmente sin palaras, y el ruso obviamente podría notar eso. Yuuri asintió en respuesta, no teniendo la confianza de ser capaz de formar palabras coherentes aún.

Queriendo ser capaz de aunque sea darle algo a Viktor, Yuuri se acercó hacia él y tomó la cara del ruso con sus manos, jalándolo hacia un beso. Yuuri podía sentir su propio sabor en la lengua de Viktor pero lo ignoró, escogiendo enfocarse en la sensación de los labios del ruso sobre los suyos. Viktor le regresó el beso perezosamente, tomándose su tiempo. No parecía para nada impaciente, pero cuando Yuuri deslizó su mano hacia abajo para pasarla sobre el bulto en los pantalones de Viktor, pudo notar cuan excitado estaba en realidad el ruso.

— ¿Puedo? —le preguntó, alejándose del beso ligeramente. Viktor asintió para luego capturar su boca de nueva cuenta, el ritmo de sus besos siendo aún lentos y sin prisas a pesar de la excitación que Yuuri podía sentir contra su mano.

Yuuri bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y ayudó a que Viktor se los quietara junto con su ropa interior, arrojándolos sin importar dónde caían. Buscó la polla de Viktor con su mano y los acercó a ambos de tal modo que estuvieran pecho contra pecho, yaciendo junto al otro en medio de la pacifica habitación.

La respiración de Viktor se entrecortó en medio del beso al tiempo que Yuuri empezaba a mover su mano, deslizándola sobre la caliente piel y tratando de hacer que Viktor sintiera aunque sea una fracción de lo que le había hecho sentir a él. Viktor continuó besando y lamiendo dentro de la boca de Yuuri, sus manos deslizándose sobre la piel de este mientras lo hacía.

No había desesperación ni apuro de parte de ninguno. Solo un lento placer, Yuuri saboreaba la sensación de la boca de Viktor sobre la suya, mientras deslizaba su mano de arriba a abajo en la polla del ruso. Sintiendo contra su pecho como el latido de Viktor empezaba a acelerarse.

Después de un tiempo, Viktor empezó a tensarse a medida que se acercaba a su propio orgasmo. Su boca se movió, empezando a besar desde su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello. Moviendo su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a Viktor, Yuuri giró su muñeca, sacando un suspiro de placer del otro hombre y este dejó un beso en el hueco de la garganta de Yuuri antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

Yuuri podía ver cada mechón de cabello plateado, el pequeño remolino de donde partían siendo un poco menos espeso que el resto. Yuuri giró su muñeca de nuevo en esa forma que sabía que Viktor amaba y el ruso jadeó, su cuerpo tensándose por completo.

La boca de Viktor aún se encontraba presionada contra su cuello, pero Yuuri podía notar vagamente la forma de las palabras que decía Viktor; las sentía presionándose contra su piel, habladas en un lenguaje que Yuuri podía reconocer pero no comprender todavía.

— ¿Viktor?  —preguntó silenciosamente, pero el ruso no pareció escucharlo mientras se estremecía y alcanzaba su orgasmo, acurrucado contra Yuuri.

Se quedaron allí acostados, sin deseo alguno de moverse. Viktor se movió ligeramente para darle a Yuuri un poco de espacio para respirar, pero no se alejó por completo, y Yuuri se encontraba feliz de que se mantuvieran recostados de esa forma. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pudo sentir como la antes cálida viscosidad en sus dedos empezaba tornarse fría. Se deslizó de la cama rápidamente, dándole una mirada a Viktor por encima de su hombro, y se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos y tomar una toalla para entregarle a Viktor.

Al volver, se encontró con Viktor medio sentado y apoyado sobre su codo, su cuerpo en dirección a Yuuri. Yuuri le pasó la toalla y Viktor limpió su pecho y estomago en unas cuantas pasadas, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando el agua tocó su piel. Una vez que hubo terminado, Yuuri regresó la toalla al baño, y luego se hizo camino de regreso a la cama. El frío del aire empezaba a meterse en su piel así que se deslizó bajo el cubrecama tan pronto llegó al colchón, sosteniendo el pesado edredón para permitir que Viktor entrara también.

Había extrañado a Viktor, había extrañado dormir con él. Pero más que nada, había extrañado simplemente estar con él. Había extrañado los tranquilos momentos juntos donde podían simplemente ser ellos mismos, esos momentos a los que tanto se había acostumbrado mientras estuvo en Moscú. Había querido acostarse con Viktor, sí, pero era su presencia lo que más anhelaba.

Viktor dudó por un segundo y Yuuri sintió su estómago contraerse. Yuuri había creído que esta era ahora su nueva rutina, pero también sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Viktor no quisiera quedarse con él. Rápidamente dejó caer las mantas, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Lo siento. Sé que seguramente debes marcharte —le dijo a Viktor, y vio la sorpresa atravesar el rostro del ruso en el instante que sus palabras llenaron el aire entre ellos.

—No —dijo Viktor, trepando en la cama para acostarse junto a Yuuri y deslizándose también bajo las mantas—. No es eso. Eso solo que… —Mordió su labio—, nunca nos habíamos quedado en tu habitación antes.

—Oh. Supongo que no —respondió Yuuri, fallando en encontrarle la importancia al asunto o el por qué Viktor lo había traído a colación. Yuuri tendía a ahorrar dinero al quedarse con Phichit o Celestino y por eso nunca había invitado Viktor a quedarse. Era más conveniente que fuera Viktor quien ofreciera su habitación, para ambos lo era. No había mayor profundidad en el asunto.

Por un momento reinó el silencio, Yuuri estaba contento de solo yacer allí bajo las ligeras luces de la habitación y empezar a caer dormido lentamente con el calor de Viktor a su lado. Pero cuando posó su mirada sobre el otro hombre, se dio cuenta de que había un una ligera arruga en la frente de Viktor y de cómo el ruso parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Viktor se levantó en uno de sus codos al notar la mirada interrogante en los ojos de Yuuri, provocando que las sabanas se deslizaran por su piel y dejaran expuesta la piel de su torso.

—Yuuri —empezó a decir, sonando inusualmente dudoso—; si hay algo más que quisieras intentar conmigo, me lo dirías ¿no?

Yuuri parpadeó un poco, sorprendido por la pregunta. — ¿Qué? —le preguntó con evidente confusión en su voz, levantándose ligeramente también para que su rostro estuviera al mismo nivel de Viktor.

—Cuando nos acostamos —aclaró Viktor, aunque sus palabras no lograron esclarecer nada para Yuuri—. Si hay algo más que quisieras, puedes pedírmelo. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

No podía encontrarle el significado a esas palabras y Yuuri definitivamente no podía entender lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Viktor. Qué tipo de pensamientos o incidente lo habían llevado a iniciar esta conversación.

— ¿Qué más podría querer? —Decidió preguntar Yuuri. Viktor le había dado todo lo que jamás podría soñar y más, así que Yuuri no tenía idea de lo que el ruso le estaba preguntando.

—Hay un montón de cosas que no hemos intentando antes —respondió Viktor, sus ojos desviándose un instante antes de regresar a Yuuri—. Debes querer hacer mucho más. Cosas que ya has hecho con tus otros amantes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo. —Debió notar la mirada desconcertada de Yuuri por que rápidamente añadió— ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan?

Incluso con lo ligera que era la luz de la habitación, Yuuri estaba seguro que se había puesto completamente rojo con esas palabras. El sonrojo empezaba a extenderse por sus mejillas, orejas y bajaba por su cuello. Nunca había admitido en voz alta que Viktor había sido el primero. El único para él. En realidad había hecho todo lo que había estado en su poder para ocultarlo, actuando confiado cuando no lo estaba, tratando de cubrir el hecho de que la mayoría del tiempo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Yuuri sabía perfectamente que le debía todo lo que sabía y en lo que era bueno en este asunto, a Viktor. A la hermosa forma que en que conseguía que Yuuri se derritiera por completo y que inadvertidamente le había enseñado a Yuuri como hacer lo mismo con él.

Sin embargo, aun con toda su falsa valentía, Yuuri había asumido que Viktor lo sabía. Su torpeza e inexperiencia en general eran bastante obvias. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que Viktor pensara otra cosa. Y no importaba lo que tratara de pretender en cuanto a su experiencia, jamás podría mentirle a Viktor directamente a la cara. No acerca de esto. No si Viktor estaba genuinamente interesado en saber.

—Yo nunca…bueno…ya sabes —Yuuri señaló el espacio entre ambos con una de sus manos, peleando contra la necesidad de apartar la mirada por la vergüenza y sintiendo como su sonrojo se profundizaba—. Con nadie más.

— ¿Qué? —Viktor se levantó por la sorpresa, sentándose por completo y mirando hacia Yuuri en shock, sus palabras sonando fuertes en medio de la silenciosa habitación. Perplejo, Yuuri se empujó hacia atrás, no esperando esa reacción. Era demasiado rara y no la comprendía. ¿Por qué Viktor parecía tan sorprendido?

Sonrojándose aún más intensamente, Yuuri desvió la mirada y aclaró su garganta torpemente —Nunca me he acostado con nadie más —aclaró, orgulloso de lo claras que salieron sus palabras a pesar de toda la incomodidad que sentía—. Solo tú.

—Solo yo —repitió Viktor débilmente. Yuuri asintió en respuesta, avergonzado. No quería que Viktor hiciera un gran escándalo del asunto. Yuuri aún no podía entender la reacción del ruso y esperaba que Viktor no se estuviera arrepintiendo de acostarse con alguien con tan poca experiencia.

Repentinamente los ojos de Viktor se abrieron ampliamente y agarró la mano de Yuuri, sosteniéndola en un apretado agarre que bordeaba lo doloroso.  
  
—Entonces esa vez, en el banquete —empezó a decir, y Yuuri se dio cuenta de que debía estar hablando de aquel banquete de hace ya algunos años, cuando Yuuri había ganado su primer Campeonato Mundial contra Viktor— ¿Esa fue tu primera vez?

— ¿Sí? — Le confirmó Yuuri dudosamente porque era muy obvio que así había sido, pero Viktor estaba actuando muy extraño y Yuuri no tenía idea de qué hacer con ello.

—Dios Yuuri, lo siento tanto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yuuri para lucir sorprendido. No sabía lo que esperaba que Viktor dijera, pero ciertamente aquello no era.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó confundido, y Yuuri pudo ver como Viktor pasaba una mano por su cabello, luciendo claramente agitado.

—No lo sabía —Viktor lucía más angustiado con cada segundo que pasaba. Yuuri quería consolarlo, pero no sabía cómo; además aún no tenía idea de por qué Viktor estaba actuando como lo estaba haciendo—. No lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera…

Se cortó, luciendo perdido y dejando la frase sin terminar. A pesar de eso, Yuuri podía hacer una muy educada suposición de a donde sus palabras se dirigían, y “arrancarte la ropa y follarte hasta la inconsciencia” era probablemente la forma más exacta de terminar la oración.

Realmente esperaba que Viktor no le fuera a decir que no se hubiera acosado con alguien tan inexperimentado o que estuviera repasando todos sus encuentros anteriores y buscando todas las fallas de Yuuri, viéndolas bajo una nueva perspectiva. Con suerte no sería así, pero aún seguía sin comprender por qué Viktor sonaba tan alterado, o por qué le había sorprendido la revelación en primer lugar. No era como si Yuuri tuviera cientos de amantes clamando por su atención, sin contar a sus locos fans que no eran realmente fuentes confiables. E incluso si los tuviera, Yuuri no querría a ninguno de ellos. Solo a Viktor.

Viktor aún estaba sentado junto a él, pasando su mano por su rostro con la expresión descolocada y vacilando ligeramente en su hablar.

—Si lo hubiera sabido…Yuuri, lo siento tanto. Hubiera sido mucho más cuidadoso. Hubiera ido más lento. No hubiera…no en la forma que lo hice.

Viktor aún tenía una de las manos de Yuuri apretada en la suya propia, y Yuuri pasó su dedo sobre los nudillos del ruso para tranquilizarlo, esperando que el gesto pudiera aplacar la angustia del otro hombre.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó, ya que realmente no había por qué preocuparse—, lo disfruté —. Más que disfrutarlo en realidad, lo había amado, tanto que no fue capaz de mantenerse lejos—. Era lo que yo deseaba.

Sus palabas parecieron tener un efecto ligeramente tranquilizador en Viktor porque parte de su preocupación abandonó su rostro, siendo remplazada por alivio; pero aún parecía un poco conmocionado. Yuuri tiró de él suavemente, jalándolos a ambos de modo que estuvieran acostados de nuevo.

—Todo está bien Viktor —añadió, esperando que Viktor entendiera que no había nada de qué preocuparse—. Mucho más que bien.

Le brindó una sonrisa y Viktor se la devolvió ligeramente. Las esquinas de su boca subieron, pero sus ojos permanecían amplios y distantes. Hubo silencio durante unos minutos y Yuuri trató de relajarse, pero era difícil con Viktor aún tenso junto a él, su mente todavía analizando algo que Yuuri no podía comprender.

— ¿Nadie más? —Preguntó el ruso eventualmente, causando que el ceño de Yuuri se arrugara ligeramente porque ya había dejado claro ese asunto. Tener tan poca experiencia comparado con Viktor, era vergonzoso. Ya lo había admitido y simplemente quería seguir con su vida.

—No —aclaró Yuuri, esperando que fuera la pregunta final. Luego añadió—: Ya es tarde Viktor. Probablemente deberíamos dormir si queremos despertar a tiempo para el programa libre de mañana.

Viktor no le respondió, pero Yuuri tomó ese silencio como una confirmación. Así que cerró sus ojos, tratando de volver a caer en el agradable estado de sueño en el que había estado antes de que esta conversación iniciara. Hubo silencio desde el otro lado de la cama, un misterioso silencio que hizo que Yuuri abriera sus ojos nuevamente, encontrándose con Viktor observándolo de forma distante. Su garganta se movía, la manzana de adán saltando de arriba a abajo como si peleara contra las palabras que quería decir.

—Viktor —Yuuri preguntó, curioso— ¿qué sucede?

Viktor se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la pregunta, enfocando sus ojos en Yuuri, perplejo de que el muchacho lo hubiera notado o perplejo de que le hubiera preguntado.

—Nada —dijo, su voz baja en la quietud de la habitación. Le brindó a Yuuri una pequeña sonrisa, pero había algo que no cuadraba allí. Algo que no llegaba a su mirada. Algo parecido a tristeza en su rostro—. Al menos no es nada que no sepas ya.

A pesar de la seguridad en el tono de voz de Viktor, Yuuri no tenía ni idea de lo que el ruso estaba hablando. La curiosidad lo llenó y quiso preguntar, pero la vergüenza lo detuvo. Viktor esperaba esto fuera algo que Yuuri conociera, y sería humillante admitir que en realidad no lo hacía.

En lugar de eso, simplemente asintió y cerró sus ojos, esperando que el sueño llegara rápidamente y que Viktor lo siguiera. Una buena noche de sueño era importante para competir en plenas condiciones, y aunque Yuuri usualmente tenía problemas para dormir antes de una competencia, siempre dormía mucho mejor con Viktor a su lado. Además, quería que Viktor descansara también, quería que también patinara en su mejor condición mañana. Quería que ambos lo hicieran.

Viktor no dijo nada más, y eventualmente Yuuri lo sintió relajarse un poco, deslizándose ligeramente más cerca a medida que su respiración se estabilizaba. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Viktor finalmente se encontraba dormido, Yuuri permitió que su mente empezara a vagar, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño lo reclamara y lo llevara lejos.

 

* * *

  
Yuuri amó cada segundo de su presentación al día siguiente. La emoción del deporte siempre había estado allí, pero hoy se sentía diferente, más ligero de algún modo. Llevó el sentimiento consigo durante toda la presentación y logró puntuar alto, al igual que Viktor.

Durante muchos años había estado distraído, agonizando por su puntaje, por hallar la forma para derrotar a Viktor ese año, por encontrar como probarse a sí mismo. Pero ahora todos esos sentimientos habían desaparecido, y Yuuri no lamentaba su perdida. Ni siquiera cuando los puntajes finales fueron anunciados y Yuuri vio el nombre de Viktor sobre el suyo en la tabla de posiciones, los números junto a su propio nombre eran altos, pero no lo suficiente.

Sí, era decepcionante. Había trabajado muy duro este año para defender su título, y perder era la ultimo que quería. Pero el amargo sabor de la derrota nunca apareció, la vergüenza y la humillación nunca se filtraron cual veneno dentro de su mente. Tal como Viktor le había aconsejado, Yuuri patinó disfrutando al máximo. Puso su alma y corazón en la rutina y había amado cada segundo, había disfrutado patinar en un modo que no lo hacía desde hace mucho. La medalla de plata que le entregaron no se convirtió en el horrible peso que lo llevaba a torturar su mente como lo había sido antes. En lugar de eso, la sentía ligera, casi sin peso alguno.

Yuuri había patinado al límite de sus habilidades y él lo sabía. Había llegado segundo, pero no había fallado, y eso era algo que Yuuri nunca había tomado en cuenta. Y sí, Viktor había ganado; pero Viktor merecía haber ganado. Lo había merecido del mismo modo que Yuuri había merecido cada oro que había ganado en el pasado. Ahora estaban a mano, cara a cara, tomando y cediendo. Esta vez Viktor fue quien tomó, se llevó el oro con una presentación que quitaba el aliento y Yuuri había perdido su lugar en la cima del podio. Pero siempre habría otras competencias, otras oportunidades. Yuuri era bueno. Había ganado antes y podría hacerlo otra vez.

Yuuri podía parase en el podio debajo de Viktor y podía aceptarlo. Podía aceptar la plateada medalla que brillaba en su cuello bajo las luces y sentir solo un ligero tirón de decepción. No le gustaba perder, nunca le había gustado, pero de algún modo eso ya no parecía importar demasiado.

Estar contento con quedar en segundo lugar se sentía extraño. Pero bueno, muchas cosas que antes le parecían extrañas a Yuuri ahora ya no lo eran. Algo había cambiado, tan lentamente que no lo había notado, pero había sucedido de todas formas. Y Yuuri se dio cuenta que, después de todo lo que había pasado; el estar parado en una parte más baja del podio, haber disfrutado de la competencia en un modo que jamás soñó, el hecho de que Viktor estuviera parado un escalón más arriba de él con una medalla de oro en su cuello y los ojos iluminados, que él estaba feliz.

En el tercer lugar del podio junto a Viktor, se encontraba Chris. Quien en lugar de estar observando a las cámaras, se encontraba con la cabeza girada hacia Yuuri. Lo observaba con escrutinio, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y su mirada fija. La expresión en su rostro no era hostil, pero tampoco demostraba felicidad. Era más bien especulativa, intensa en un modo que Yuuri encontró ligeramente incómoda.

En lugar de devolverle la mirada, Yuuri decidió mantener sus ojos fijos en las cámaras, removiéndose un poco ante el flash de las cámaras e intentando mantener su sonrisa a pesar de que las esquinas de su boca empezaban a doler por mantener la misma expresión por tanto tiempo. Junto a él, Yuuri pudo sentir como Viktor se movía un poco, probablemente tan incómodo como Yuuri de mantener la misma posición por tanto tiempo. El podio de este año era pequeño, dejando a los competidores más cerca; y cuando Viktor se movió, Yuuri pudo sentir el roce del brazo del ruso contra el suyo, el diminuto punto de contacto calentando su piel brevemente mientras se filtraba a través de sus sentidos.

Yuuri regresó su atención a las cámaras y volvió a sonreír para ellas, esperando que la ceremonia terminara pronto. Pero esta vez, su sonrisa era completamente genuina.

 

* * *

 

 

  

thelanabo  @ thelanabo · 9m

Estoy tan feliz de que Nikiforov haya ganado esta vez! Probablemente sea su última temporada y quiero verlo salir con la mirada en alto! #GPF

 

penguin-stars  @ penguin-stars · 8m

@thelanabo  No es su última temporada wtf?  De donde salió eso????

 

thetruthfairie  @ thetruthfairie · 6m

@penguin-stars Verdad. No c de lo que hablan, no ha habido ningún anuncio oficial o algo. Por qué se retiraría ahora?

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 5m

@thetruthfairie @penguin-stars   Creo que lo que @thelanabo trataba de decir es que no puede faltar mucho ya para que Nikiforov se retire. Digo, ya tiene casi 27, ya está pasadito de la edad en la que la mayoría de los patinadores se retira.  1/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 5m

Es bueno, pero la edad le va a empezar a afectar eventualmente. Recuerdan que la última vez que se lesionó tuvo que pasar toda una temporada fuera? Cada temporada que compite se arriesga a lesionarse de nuevo… 2/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 4m

…mientras mayor sea el, mayor es también la posibilidad de que la lesión sea seria y permanente. Aún es el patinador más condecorado de la historia (aunque Katsuki lo está alcanzando, lo admito) y tiene la prácticamente la vida arreglada a lo que dinero respecta. Podría dedicarse a…3/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 3m

…entrenar o ser comentarista, o lo que a él se le diera la gana. Pero no puede patinar por mucho tiempo más, así es la vida. Puede que no se retire después de esta temporada pero… 4/5

 

thehobbem  @ thehobbem · 3m

 …lo hará pronto y creo que todos los fans de Viktor debemos estar preparados para eso 5/5

 

BusyBody  @ colormadbusybody · 2m

@thehobbem Y su cabello ya está blanco soooo… #JuroQueCreiaQueSeRetirariaLaTemporadaPasada  #OseaLoAmo #PeroEsDemasiadoViejoParaUnPatinador

 

 Sacchari  @ sacchariwrites · 2m

@thehobbem  Será extraño para Katsuki una vez que Nikiforov ya no esté (・о・)

 

Yuriv  @jianmodeqingren · 1m

@sacchariwrites  No quiero que Viktor se vaya!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de la ceremonia, Yuuri se retiró hacia el área del backstage para tomar lo último que quedaba de sus cosas y dirigirse al hotel. Una vez que tuvo su maleta asegurada en el hombro, se hizo camino a través del laberinto de corredores, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se le requiriera en el banquete, además quería regresar lo más pronto posible.

Mientras caminaba, pudo captar un poco de las conversaciones que tenían otros patinadores, las palabras entrando y saliendo de sus oídos. Dos patinadoras, que vagamente pudo reconocer, se encontraban paradas un poco fuera de su alcance, susurrando entre ellas.  Las orejas de Yuuri reaccionaron cuando escuchó el sonido de un nombre muy familiar.

— ¿Conseguiste la foto de Nikiforov? —preguntó una de ellas, inclinada sobre el teléfono en la mano de su amiga.

—Sí —respondió su amiga, viéndose presumida—, conseguí tomarle una foto en la cima del podio. Atesórala, podría ser la última vez que lo veamos de esta forma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Realmente crees que nunca más vencerá a Katsuki? —preguntó la otra patinadora. Yuuri se tensó ante el sonido de su propio nombre y se deslizó más atrás para quedar fuera del campo de visión de las chicas.

—No —la  mujer que sostenía el teléfono sacudió su cabeza—. En realidad creo que ya no va a vencer a nadie nunca más. Tu misma has escuchado los rumores. Se va retirar pronto, tal vez ahora o tal vez después del Mundial. Pero pronto. Tiene que. Ya tiene casi veintisiete, no puede continuar haciendo esto para siempre. Quiero decir, ya es mayor que muchos patinadores. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Es mejor que lo deje ahora con el oro en sus manos.

—Será extraño patinar un mundial sin él —susurró la primera mujer y su amiga soltó un murmullo en acuerdo, con la atención aún puesta en su teléfono.

Yuuri se descongeló a sí mismo y caminó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, tratando de pasar desapercibido, su mente acelerándose ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

Viktor no se iba a retirar. Él no podía retirarse. No se había dicho nada al respecto, no había ninguna declaración oficial. Viktor nunca lo había mencionado y no había nada que indicara que lo tuviera en mente. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué Viktor le informaría que pensaba retirarse? No le debía nada a Yuuri. Viktor podría anunciarle al mundo que se retiraría mañana y Yuuri no se enteraría hasta que el asunto llegara a la prensa.

Pero Viktor no se iba a retirar. ¿Verdad? Era cierto que era mayor que la mayoría de los patinadores, que todos los patinadores en realidad. Pero aún se encontraba en su mejor condición, aún ganaba medallas de oro fácilmente, aún patinaba como un Dios. No había manera de que fuera a renunciar ahora, no había manera de que dejara todo. Pero de nuevo, era cierto que los patinadores solo competían por un tiempo corto y Viktor ya se había excedido en el suyo. Tal vez la patinadora tenía razón, tal vez Viktor estaba yendo a por sus últimas victorias para luego retirarse del hielo para siempre.

Yuuri no podía imaginárselo. No podía imaginarse patinar en un mundo sin Viktor. No podía imaginarse estar en un mundo sin Viktor.

A penas la noche anterior, Yuuri creyó que habían establecido una rutina, una cómoda familiaridad y la seguridad de que cuando llegaran a las competencias, el otro siempre estaría esperando. Yuuri amaba patinar contra Viktor, amaba el desafío, la forma en que lo empujaba a ser mejor, a trabajar más duro. Además amaba poder ver a Viktor, amaba el estar seguro de que así seria. La forma en que Viktor sonreía, la forma en que reía, la forma en que lucía en la oscuridad de la noche con la luz de la luna tiñendo su piel con un ligero resplandor durante ese pequeño momento en el que únicamente le pertenecía a Yuuri.  

Una vez que Viktor ya no estuviera, todo sería diferente. Las competencias ya no serían lo mismo. Yuuri tendría una casi sencilla oportunidad de obtener el oro sin Viktor allí para derrotarlo, pero eso difícilmente era importante. El patinaje y Viktor eran prácticamente uno solo, siempre lo habían sido, siempre desde que Yuuri había visto al muchacho de cabello plateado deslizándose por la pantalla, tantos años atrás. El patinaje no era patinaje sin Viktor, nunca lo sería.

Si Viktor se retiraba, no habría razón alguna para que ellos se volvieran a encontrar, y el solo pensamiento hacía que el aire se atorara en la garganta de Yuuri y que su corazón golpeara dolorosamente contra su pecho. Si Viktor se retiraba, Yuuri podría no volverlo a ver nunca más en la vida. Ya no existirían las competencias como excusas para juntarlos, Yuuri ya no sería conveniente para Viktor al vivir al otro lado del mundo. Y Viktor estaría demasiado, **demasiado** fuera de su alcance.

Yuuri no quería que Viktor se retirara. Quería que su rutina continuara, quería continuar compitiendo contra Viktor y continuar teniendo excusas para verlo. Yuuri no quería que Viktor se marchara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri estuvo distraído durante el banquete, lo suficientemente distraído como para que Celestino le lanzara miradas de preocupación. Pero Yuuri no podía conseguir que eso le importara.

Desde que todo este asunto con Viktor había comenzado, Yuuri siempre había sabido que su tiempo juntos era limitado. Era simplemente un hecho de su realidad, de que Yuuri nunca sería capaz de mantener a Viktor para siempre, razón por la cual era feliz con lo que tenía. Pero incluso así, Yuuri nunca había considerado lo que eso significaba en verdad, o que tan pronto llegaría aquel final. Y ahora que lo sentía cerca tan repentinamente,  se encontraba aterrorizado. Lo aterraba la idea de que Viktor pronto se iría, de que realmente se iría para siempre. Tal vez no aún, pero pronto; mucho más pronto de lo que Yuuri querría imaginar.

Pasaron horas en el banquete antes de que Yuuri pudiera captar un vistazo de Viktor, el cual estaba rodeado por un montón de  fans y personas felicitándolo. Casi como si hubiera sentido la mirada fija de Yuuri, Viktor se giró, encontrándose con los ojos de Yuuri y brindándole una sonrisa, pero Yuuri no fue capaz de devolvérsela. La expresión se sentía incorrecta y contrastaba con el sentimiento que carcomía su estómago.

Luego de aquel breve contacto, pasó incluso mucho más tiempo antes de que Yuuri pudiera estar a solas con Viktor, ya tarde en la noche cuando todas las personas empezaban dispersarse. Celestino ya se había ido, clamando desear una buena noche de sueño antes del  vuelo que tenían temprano en la mañana, y sus palabras no hicieron nada para aliviar el retorcido desorden de los sentimientos de Yuuri. Se marcharían a primera hora en la mañana, y una vez que se fuera, pasarían meses antes de poder volver a ver a Viktor. La noche anterior todo se había dado sin prisas, lo cual fue fácil porque Yuuri había olvidado de algún modo que cuando se traba de Viktor, el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Nunca lo había estado y nunca lo estaría.

Sin embargo no lo había mencionado en voz alta, al menos no a Viktor. Sonaría desesperado, necesitado en un modo que Yuuri no podía permitirse, ya que sabía que Viktor no lo apreciaría. En lugar de eso, trató de mantener su tono de voz ligero, su lenguaje corporal invitante, determinado a hacer un buen uso del poco tiempo les quedaba. Una vez que fue lo suficientemente tarde para que ambos pudieran marcharse sin hacer una escena, Yuuri se deslizó fuera del lugar y Viktor lo siguió después.

Incluso si Yuuri se rehusaba a hablar de sus emociones en voz alta, estas aún se trasmitían a través de su toque; al recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Viktor, sostenerlo cerca, creando recuerdos mientras aún tenían tiempo. Viktor no se había retirado, aún no se había marchado. Yuuri quería recordarlo, todo de él, y una egoísta parte de él deseaba que Viktor lo recordara también.

Todo fue tan diferente de la noche anterior, donde todo se había dado a un ritmo cómodo y lento. Esta vez, Yuuri se sentía demasiado necesitado. Y se sentiría avergonzado si no estuviera ya demasiado perdido en el placer para importarle, además Viktor lo complació fácilmente, igualando los calientes toques de Yuuri con los suyos propios y con ello dejándolos saciados a ambos.

Luego que hubieron terminado, Yuuri estuvo reacio a dejar ir a Viktor, y el ruso tampoco parecía tener deseos de moverse. En lugar de eso, Viktor permaneció en la cama; yaciendo relajado con su pecho presionado al de Yuuri, su cabeza apoyada en el brazo que descansaba doblado justo debajo de la clavícula del muchacho. Sus dedos danzaban ligeramente sobre la piel de Yuuri en medio de la tranquilidad de la habitación, y todo eso se sentía extraño para el muchacho japonés. El que pudieran yacer juntos tan pacíficamente y tocar al otro tan casualmente, lo hizo pensar en cómo eran las cosas cuando todo empezó. Todo el calor, dientes, odio y desesperación que hubo de parte de ambos.

Las piernas de ambos estaban enredadas con las del otro y Yuuri se dio cuenta que disfrutaba la sensación de tener a Viktor acostado encima de él, su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y sus dedos trazando toques ligeros cual pluma sobre su piel que se enfriaba rápidamente. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, perdido en su propia cabeza.

Pero Yuuri aún no era capaz de calmar la preocupación que estaba retorciéndose dentro de sí, las palabras de aquellas patinadoras haciendo aún eco en su cabeza. En lugar de enfocarse en ellas, Yuuri trató de distraerse pensando en algo más. Cuando aquello falló, regresó su atención a Viktor. No podía preguntarle al ruso si estaba pensando en retirarse o no, Viktor probablemente no querría decirle y Yuuri no estaba seguro de estar listo para escuchar la respuesta. Pero podía hablar con Viktor, permitir que las palabras del hombre lo distrajeran de la misma forma en que su cuerpo lo había hecho minutos antes.

— ¿En qué piensas?  —preguntó Yuuri,  provocando que Viktor alzara la mirada y levantara su cabeza de modo que su nariz estuviera al mismo nivel del mentón Yuuri, quien se encontraba medio sentado y ligeramente apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama.

—En la primera vez que te vi patinar —respondió Viktor y Yuuri se sobresaltó ligeramente por la sorpresa, no esperaba esa respuesta para nada.

¿Cuándo había sido eso?  Buscó en su mente, tratando de recordar. Regresando años atrás en su memoria hacia su segundo encuentro con Viktor en aquel desierto cuarto de baño en el estadio del Campeonato Mundial durante su última temporada como Junior. Viktor lo había insultado entonces, señalando los problemas técnicos en el patinaje de Yuuri durante el Junior Grand Prix Final de unos meses antes. Tenía que estarse refiriendo a ese momento. Su segundo Junior Grand Prix Final tuvo que ser la primera vez que Viktor vio patinar a Yuuri, la primera vez que había notado al pequeño patinador japonés que no podía clavar un quad ni ganar una medalla de oro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, un poco perplejo. ¿Por qué Viktor estaba pensando en eso ahora? Había pasado hace años y Yuuri había mejorado mucho desde entonces. La ocasión no había sido nada especial, solo vergonzosa para él.

—Porque estuviste cautivador —dijo Viktor, y Yuuri pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, un extraño tipo de suavidad—. Parecía como si hicieras música con tu cuerpo.

Bueno, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—Recuerdo haberte visto llorar —continuó Viktor y Yuuri frunció su ceño ligeramente ante esas palabras, confundido—. Estabas tan asustado. Y luego saliste a patinar y era como si fueras una persona completamente diferente. Nadie podía apartar la mirada de ti. Ese fue el momento en que todos se dieron cuenta de lo especial que eras.

Yuuri estaba confundido. Yuuri estaba muy, muy confundido. Había mucho en la declaración de Viktor que no tenía sentido, casi todo en realidad, pero una cosa destacaba particularmente, una pieza de información que desencajaba totalmente de lo que él sabía.

Yuuri no había llorado en su segundo Junior Grand Prix Final. Sí, había estado molesto y frustrado, pero no había llorado. Yuuri había llorado en su primer Junior Grand Prix Final. Cuando la presión había podido con él y destrozó por completo su programa corto, cuando había corrido para esconderse y llorar en soledad hasta que ya no le quedaron lagrimas por derramar. Para luego ir y observar la presentación de Viktor y así encontrar motivación, para recordarse a sí mismo el por qué necesitaba ganar, y luego se había parado en el hielo y patinado como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Viktor no podía estar hablando de ese día. No podía. Había sido hace mucho, tiempo atrás cuando estaba molesto, desesperado, y odiaba a Viktor más que a nada. Nunca se encontraron durante esa temporada, Viktor a penas y si le había dirigido la mirada. Ellos pertenecían a mundos distintos y Viktor era intocable.

—Viktor, ¿cuándo me viste patinar por primera vez? —preguntó Yuuri cuidadosamente. Tenía que estar equivocado, tenía que estarlo.

—Hmmm —canturreó Viktor felizmente, no captando el súbito cambio de humor en Yuuri, la cautela que empezaba a crecer en él—. Debió ser durante tu debut como Junior. Eras tan pequeño —Viktor sonrió y Yuuri se tensó ante sus palabras—. Había escuchado que estropeaste tu programa corto, pero cuando yo te vi realizabas el libre y nunca podría haberlo pensado si no me lo hubieran dicho. Tus componentes técnicos aún necesitaban trabajarse, pero había algo en la forma en que te movías. Eras fascinante.

Yuuri lo miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. No solo el inesperado elogio que Viktor le estaba lanzando de forma tan casual, sino el hecho de que Viktor aparentemente lo había visto en su Junior debut, un año antes de lo que Yuuri creía había sido la primera vez que Viktor lo veía.

Pero había algo más importante, un comentario hecho por Viktor que estaba golpeando en su mente, demandando atención.

—Dijiste que me viste llorar —dijo Yuuri, sus ojos ampliándose a medida que el significado completo de esas palabras lo golpeaban—. Pero no pudiste verme llorar. ¡Estaba solo! —podía notar como el pánico empezaba a surgir y se sentó completamente recto sobre la cama, provocando con el movimiento que la cabeza de Viktor saliera de su pecho. Yuuri había estado distraído luego de su desastroso programa corto, pero había peleado contra las lágrimas en áreas públicas, las había contenido hasta que pudo encontrar un lugar en donde pudiera quebrase en privado.

Pero aparentemente, Viktor lo había visto. Lo había visto durante su peor momento, escondiéndose del mundo. Viktor lo había visto romperse y Yuuri odiaba que las personas lo vieran de esa forma, que lo vieran así de vulnerable. Viktor no tenía derecho de verlo en ese estado, no del modo en que había sido antes, tal vez ni siquiera del modo en que era ahora.

—Lo sé —respondió Viktor y se veía culpable, se levantó sobre sus rodillas para que estuvieran al mismo nivel otra vez y juntó sus piernas con las de Yuuri.

—Me estaba escondiendo de Yakov, trataba de encontrar una habitación vacía. Entonces escuché un llanto. No supe que hacer —había una honestidad pura en los ojos de Viktor y Yuuri no encontró ningún tipo de falsedad en sus rasgos.

—Miré dentro y tú estabas allí —continuó Viktor —. Estabas llorando y estabas tan molesto que no sabía qué hacer. Quería ayudar, pero no soy bueno cuando las personas lloran frente a mí. Solo lo hubiera hecho peor. Así que me fui antes de que pudieras verme. Me hubiera olvidado de todo pero luego creí verte al terminar mi programa corto, así que por pura curiosidad me escabullí para ver a los Juniors al día siguiente. Y entonces te vi.

Yuuri aún se encontraba aturdido por la nueva información, no muy seguro de lo que sentía. Dentro de él quemaba la humillación de que Viktor lo hubiera visto en ese estado, pero no había habido ningún tipo de malicia en las acciones del otro patinador. Además tenía razón, hacer que Yuuri fuera consciente de su presencia allí hubiera hecho todo mucho peor. Su “yo” más joven se hubiera puesto furioso si Viktor entraba a la habitación y él lo sabía. Viktor había tomado la decisión correcta al alejarse de allí.

No era realmente culpa de Viktor, Yuuri sabía eso, y la ironía del asunto casi lo hizo soltar una carcajada. El que Viktor no recordara el momento que Yuuri sabía había sido su primer encuentro, y que Yuuri no hubiera sabido cuando es que Viktor creía que se habían visto por primera vez. Era algún tipo de ridícula broma del cosmos.

Era extraño, que fuera ese el momento en que Viktor recordara haberlo visto por primera vez, que Viktor creyera que ese había sido el momento que había unido sus vidas cuando no poda estar más equivocado. Y era mucho más extraño que estuviera pensando en eso ahora, recordando lo que Yuuri una vez había sido. Yuuri nunca había sido capaz de entender  a Viktor y el enigma que este era, nunca había sido capaz de entender sus pensamientos, no realmente.

—Es extraño —dijo Viktor, luciendo pensativo—, que yo te haya conocido antes de que tú recuerdes conocerme a mí.

Yuuri ahogó una risa histérica porque, de todas las cosas que Viktor pudo escoger decir en ese momento, esa era la más amargamente irónica.

Yuuri había estado evitando esta conversación durante años, la había pospuesto por tanto tiempo que había pensado que tal vez no tendrían por qué tenerla en lo absoluto. Al inicio Yuuri había planeado regodearse, restregar en la cara de Viktor aquel primer encuentro, devolviéndole el daño hecho, torturándolo con el hecho de que él había sido quien creo al Yuuri actual, que él había formado al hombre que logró derrotarlo. Pero las oportunidades se habían deslizado por sus dedos, nunca siendo el lugar ni momento adecuado. Y el tiempo pasó cada vez más y más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso ya no era algo que quisiera hacer.

Las cosas habían cambiado, lentas pero seguras, y Yuuri había cambiado con ellas. Como resultado, Yuuri ya no quería destruir a Viktor con sus palabras. No quería arruinar los momentos que habían tenido juntos, destruir la frágil paz entre ellos al decir en voz alta todos aquellos amargos recuerdos que lo habían estado persiguiendo por años. Así que los mantuvo profundamente enterrados, pudriéndose en su corazón, pero nunca saliendo de sus labios.

Pero ahora, con las palabras de Viktor aún resonando en su oídos, Yuuri sabía que no podía mantenerlos encerrados por más tiempo. No ahora. No quería decirle, no quería decir esas palabras en voz alta. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, entonces no lo haría nunca. Y ya habían pasado años después de todo, años de años; así que tal vez finalmente ya era tiempo. Tiempo de que Viktor se enterara.

—Ese no fue nuestro primer encuentro —dijo Yuuri, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse alrededor de las palabras, como si su cuerpo lo estuviera traicionando y tratara de mantenerlas encerradas. Viktor se sentó un poco más derecho, luciendo confundido. Yuuri se salió de debajo de él, moviese de tal forma que ahora estaba arrodillado al igual que Viktor, sus ojos al mismo nivel. Viktor aún lo estaba mirando perplejo, su ceño fruncido como si estuviera esperando que Yuuri soltara el final del chiste.

Pero las palabras de Yuuri distaban de ser una broma. Pasó una mano por su rostro, ocultando su expresión y tomándose unos segundos para calmarse. Los recuerdos aún ardían, incluso después de tantos años. Estaban enterrados profundamente en sus huesos, demasiado arraigados como amargos recordatorios en donde habían sido sembrados como para dejarlos ir fácilmente. Y realmente no quería hablar de ello. Ni aquí, ni ahora. Arruinaría el momento, el pequeño fragmento de paz que habían robado para ellos, lejos del resto del mundo y sumidos en aquel pequeño momento donde podía tener a Viktor para sí. El recuerdo no pertenecía a este momento y Yuuri no quería darle un lugar, pero ya había comenzado a hablar y no podía retroceder.

—Viktor —Yuuri trató de decir de nuevo y Viktor lo observó, su rostro atento y curioso—, nos conocimos antes. Años antes.

— ¿Que…? —Viktor se cortó, el ceño entre sus ojos frunciéndose a medida que procesaba las palabras, tratando de hacerlas encajar con su versión de la realidad.

—Cuando tenía doce, fui a verte. Ibas a patinar en el Junior Grand Prix Final. Era tu última temporada en esa división. Yo… —Yuuri se sonrojó porque era difícil admitirlo, después de tantos años de enterrar los sentimientos que habían dado inicio a todo, y escoger odiar a Viktor en su lugar—. Te admiraba.

 _«Te adoraba»._ No podía decirlo. _«Te idolatraba»._

—En ese momento yo ya estaba patinando, y quería patinar como tú algún día. Quería patinar contigo, en el mismo hielo que tú. Mis padres sabían lo mucho que significaba para mí así que me compraron entradas para mi cumpleaños y me llevaron a verte patinar. Te vi ganar. Después esperé afuera para conseguir que me firmaras un poster. Y allí te conocí.

—Yuuri, ¿qué estás diciendo? —había preocupación en su tono de voz, sus ojos se habían ampliado y tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos, sus pulgares acariciando las mejillas del muchacho suavemente. Yuuri se apartó, no queriendo que Viktor lo tocara, y pudo ver como la expresión en el rostro de Viktor cayó ante su acción. Viktor lucía ansioso, pero Yuuri se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual, prefiriendo observar la oscuridad de la habitación. Porque sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no quería ver a Viktor mientras lo hacía. No quería ver sus propios recuerdos reflejados en aquellos ojos azules que lo habían perseguido durante toda su vida. Había subestimado lo mucho que dolería traer de vuelta esos recuerdos; las viejas heridas cicatrizadas, más nunca sanadas.

—Tú…— casi no fue capaz de decirlo, pero tomó una respiración profunda y continuó—, rompiste mi corazón. Cuando te conocí. Rompiste mi corazón.

Por la esquina de su ojo, Yuuri pudo ver como el rostro del Viktor se torcía, la confusión en su expresión convirtiéndose en algo mucho mejor. Lucía como si alguien acabara de golpearlo en el estómago, y cuando habló,  su voz sonaba desconcertada. Sonaba perdido.

— ¿Qué? Pero Yuuri, yo nunca te haría…

— ¡Pero lo hiciste! —espetó Yuuri, y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto y resentido con Viktor por eso también. Cualquier cosa que Viktor dijera, cualquier excusa con la que saliera, no tenía valor alguno. Porque sin importar sus razones, él había lastimado a Yuuri, lo había lastimado demasiado y nada de lo que dijera cambiaria eso.

—Me insultaste y me despreciaste. No creíste en mí. Yo te adoraba y tú _rompiste mi corazón_.

Fue solamente cuando esas palabras salieron que Yuuri se percató que estaba casi gritando, las palabras sintiéndose como trozos de vidrio en su garganta. Se giró hacia Viktor mientras limpiaba furiosamente sus ojos, avergonzado de las lágrimas que se habían formado. Yuuri pensó que ya lo había superado, pensó que finalmente ese sentimiento había desaparecido, que finalmente lo había dejado ir. Pero nunca podría librarse de ello, no en realidad. Era una parte muy grande de quien era ahora.

Viktor aún se veía conmocionado, observando a Yuuri con sus ojos y boca abiertos. Lucía horrible y Yuuri quiso evitar su mirada, pero se dio cuenta que no podía.

—Pero…no lo recuerdo —balbuceó Viktor, sus  palabras rotas y vacilantes mientras aún trataba de comprender lo que le trataban de decir, sin poder entender. Volvió a hablar, ahora más fuerte—. No lo recuerdo.

Yuuri se sintió repentinamente agotado. Había una razón por la que había estado evitando esa conversación por tanto tiempo y ya quería deja hablar de ello, quería regresar a como estaban hace un momento y evitar el dolor del pasado del que ninguno de los dos podía escapar.

—Por supuesto que no lo recuerdas —suspiró, porque siempre había sabido que Viktor no lo hacía, sin importar lo mucho que ese conocimiento quemaba. Saber que Viktor podía olvidar tan fácilmente, cuando Yuuri no podía—. Yo solo era un fan. Una persona. Y tú tienes muchos. ¿Por qué me recordarías a mí?

Viktor le devolvió la mirada y había una devastación completa escrita en sus ojos y en las líneas de su rostro.

—Pero eres tú —susurró. Su voz sonaba confundida, como la de un niño, como si todo su mundo hubiera sido puesto al revés— ¿Cómo podría no recordarte?  Claro que te recordaría.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Yuuri se recostó, girándose de espaldas hacia Viktor porque ya no quería seguir hablando del asunto, no había querido hacerlo en primer lugar. Era como hurgar en la herida. Cada vez que pensaba que había sanado, esta punzaba y volvía a sangrar.

—Yo no quería…Nunca fue mi intención... —empezó a decir Viktor y Yuuri sintió su hombro tensarse. No quería escuchar excusas, no quería escuchar a Viktor tratar de olvidar su culpa o trivializar algo que había afectado a Yuuri tan profundamente.

Viktor debió notar la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de Yuuri, la forma en que empezaba a encerrarse en sí mismo, porque se detuvo. Yuuri sintió el movimiento en la cama mientras el ruso se acercaba.

—Espera, Yuuri. Lo siento. Yuuri, lo siento tanto —sintió una mano sobre su hombro, un breve contacto de piel antes de que esta se alejara repentinamente, Viktor claramente recordaba lo mal que había reaccionado Yuuri ante su toque anteriormente. Al sentir aquello, Yuuri se giró, devolviendo su mirada hacia Viktor una vez más. El ruso parecía destrozado y eso provocó que algo dentro del pecho de Yuuri se retorciera. No había querido que Viktor se viera de esa manera, esa no había sido su intención.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri —dijo Viktor una vez más, y había una suplicante honestidad en su tono y en sus ojos. Era lo que Yuuri había esperado escuchar durante años, pero ahora que ya lo tenía, no quería nada más que esta conversación terminara. Pretender que ellos eran algo más de lo que eran en realidad, sin toda aquella amarga historia filtrándose como veneno entre ellos. Quería acurrucarse contra Viktor y olvidar que esa conversación había pasado, regresar a la paz que habían tenido anteriormente. Quería hacer un buen recuerdo del tiempo que les quedaba ahora que había visto el fin de ello en forma del retiro que se cernía sobre ambos.

—Todo está bien —le dijo a Viktor y Yuuri trató de sonreír. Pero los músculos de su rostro se rehusaban a cooperar y terminó siendo una mueca; tensa, falsa y nada convincente—. Pasó hace muchos años.

Viktor aún se veía desamparado, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos desenfocados. Yuuri casi pudo ver los pensamientos del ruso girando mientras procesaba toda aquella nueva información que Yuuri nunca quiso que supiera.

—Todos estos años—dijo Viktor, pero no le hablaba a Yuuri. En lugar de eso, las palabras parecían dirigidas hacia sí mismo, su mente regresando al pasado—. Esa era la razón. Esa era la razón porque... durante todos estos años.

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse y hubo un brillo en ellos cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Yuuri de nuevo.

—Siempre quise preguntar —dijo, pero las palabras aún parecían dirigidas más hacia sí mismo que a Yuuri—. Siempre quise preguntar, pero cada vez que trataba te cerrabas así que dejé de intentarlo, pero siempre quise saber, durante mucho tiempo. Y ahora… —alzó su mano izquierda para alcanzar a Yuuri pero la dejó caer, no llegando a tocarlo—. Yuuri, lo siento muchísimo.

Yuuri usó su mano para alcanzar la de Viktor y entrelazar sus dedos, jalándolo gentilmente hacia abajo de modo que ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel, encarando al otro. No quería hablar más de ello esa noche, o mejor nunca. Ya de por sí tenían muy poco tiempo para estar juntos y no quería que se viera empañado por las sombras del pasado. Así que empujó todo de regreso a donde estaba, encerrándolo del mismo modo que lo había hecho durante todos estos años porque no quería lidiar con ello. No quería pensar acerca del mundo real donde las cosas eran difíciles y complicadas, y que raramente terminaban con un final feliz. Quería quedarse con Viktor en aquel bolsillo de tiempo y especio que tenían únicamente para ellos dos, alejados de todo aquello y en donde simplemente podían ser ellos mismos y estar juntos.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo —dijo silenciosamente, y por un segundo pareció que Viktor quería decir algo más, pero se detuvo al ver a Yuuri y este estaba agradecido por ello. Yuuri levantó sus manos entrelazadas y besó uno de los nudillos de Viktor, un gesto que el ruso había usado con él hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Durante mucho tiempo, en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en decirle la verdad a Viktor, lanzársela a la cara y reír ante el shock en su rostro cuando se diera cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que había creado. Pero Yuuri ya no quería eso.

No quería hacer enojar a Viktor. No quería hacer que Viktor se sintiera triste. Quería eliminar esa emoción del rostro de Viktor y no permitir que entrara en su corazón nunca más. Todo lo que quería yacía justo aquí, solo los dos, por el poco tiempo que tenían.

Por primera vez en su vida, no quería pensar en el pasado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

En el tiempo que pasó entre el Grand Prix Final y el Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri se dio cuenta que la separación era difícil en un modo que nunca lo había sido antes. Después de dejar el apartamento de Viktor lo había podido soportar porque la final estaba solo a unas semanas y sabía que podría ver a Viktor pronto. Que no pasaría mucho tiempo. Pero luego de que pasara la final, Yuuri ya no tenía esa seguridad.

La siguiente competencia en la que patinarían juntos estaba a meses de distancia. Faltaban meses para que pudieran encontrarse de nuevo.

Yuuri estaba consciente de que las cosas siempre habían sido así entre ellos, breves momentos juntos y luego largos periodos separados; sus vidas, sus mundos, separados por mucho más que la distancia. Y Yuuri había aceptado eso, antes había estado conforme con ello. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Con el tiempo prolongado que habían pasado juntos en Moscú y el descubrimiento del inminente retiro de Viktor, estar separados se sentía repentinamente mucho peor de lo que había sido antes. Yuuri se había acostumbrado tanto a tener a Viktor a su lado, tan acostumbrado a encajar cómodamente en una rutina extrañamente doméstica, y ahora que la excusa de la Rostelecom Cup ya no estaba, no volvería tener eso de nuevo. Volvía a la rutina de quedarse en impersonales habitaciones de hotel y a pasar la mayor parte sus vidas por separado. Y lo peor era que ahora, incluso aquellos momentos juntos, eran limitados.

No se había hecho ninguna declaración oficial acerca de Viktor retirándose, aunque había bastante especulación por parte de los fans. Parecía ser que la mayoría de las personas empezaban a asimilar que la Leyenda Viviente del Patinaje no podría patinar para siempre. Yuuri sabía, por medio de los reportes oficiales, que Viktor estaría patinando en el campeonato Nacional de Rusia, luego en el Campeonato Europeo y finalmente en el Campeonato Mundial, que sería en donde se encontrarían de nuevo. Pero ¿Y luego de eso? ¿Competiría en la siguiente temporada? ¿O en la siguiente?

Cuantas veces más podría Yuuri encontrarse con Viktor. ¿Una? ¿Dos? No era suficiente, no lo aceptaría del mismo modo que había aceptado todo lo demás. Esto que había entre ellos no era sostenible, no estaba hecho para durar. Pero Yuuri deseaba, oh como deseaba que así fuera.

Luego del Grand Prix Final, Yuuri se dio cuenta que estaba inquieto, distraído. Phichit lo había notado inmediatamente, de igual forma Celestino, y ambos se lo habían comentado, pero Yuuri no podía sobreponerse a ello. El peso de los nuevos descubrimientos colgaba sobre él, como una guillotina esperando a caer.

Luego de un par de prácticas desastrosas, donde se vio que Yuuri claramente no se encontraba en el estado correcto, Celestino le dijo que saliera del hielo y le anunció que debía tomarse unos días para aclarar su mente. Usualmente Yuuri hubiera protestado. El Cuatro Continentes se acercaba, y aunque competir sin Viktor presente nunca era tan emocionante, no podía permitirse empezar a flaquear. Pero en lugar de eso, simplemente accedió humildemente y abandonó la pista.

Sin la práctica, Yuuri se sintió perdido y aún peor que antes. Phichit aún se encontraba practicando a todas horas del día, así que ni siquiera tenía a su amigo para que lo distrajera. Luego de un día, Yuuri se sentía más angustiado que antes. Tratando de alejar su mente de todo, decidió revisar las redes sociales, pero con el Campeonato Europeo acercándose a la final todo estaba lleno de Viktor.  Viktor patinando, Viktor hablando con otros patinadores, Viktor sonriéndole a la multitud. Y eso no le ayudaba en nada.

Yuuri quería verlo otra vez. No solo por quisiera pasar la noche con él, simplemente quería _verlo_. Y al mismo tiempo tratar de resolver el desastre en su cabeza como le había pedido Celestino, porque estaba distraído y fuera de balance, y Viktor era la causa de ello; y tal vez verlo ayudaría a Yuuri a descubrir lo que debía hacer.

Tomo la decisión por puro impulso, una decisión hecha en el calor del momento y en la cual no quería pensar demasiado. Porque si lo hacía, tendría que explicarse a sí mismo las razones de ello, y no estaba seguro de poder hacer eso. Los dos boletos de avión que reservó tenía horarios cercanos entre ellos, solo el tiempo suficiente para quedarse a ver el final de la competencia y luego irse antes de que la noche terminara. Eso era lo único que le impedía sentirse culpable ante la ridiculez que estaba cometiendo. Volaría de ida y vuelta en el mismo día, no habría más tiempo ni tentaciones de contactar Viktor o de pasar la noche. Solo necesitaba ver al otro patinador, solo eso. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, sin ese océano en medio de ellos.

Yuuri ya tenía una justificación lista por si Celestino se enteraba. Viktor había cambiado los componentes de salto en su rutina desde la última vez que se había presentado en el Grand Prix Final, y Yuuri podía decir que fue a observar a Viktor en persona para ver la nueva rutina, para prepararse a sí mismo para competir contra él en el mundial. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón.

Phichit se daría cuenta de la excusa de inmediato, así que Yuuri le dejó una nota explicándole a donde iría, sabiendo que tendría que darle una explicación completa cuando regresara. Phichit probablemente no estaría feliz con ello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Durante el vuelo, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que sin importar lo estúpida que su impulsiva decisión era, no se arrepentía de ello en lo más mínimo. Para cuando aterrizó ya era bastante tarde, así que se dirigió directamente al estadio. Sin una entrada no podría ir por la entrada principal, pero se las arregló para entrar por la parte de atrás. Usando su credencial de la ISU y la sorprendida mirada del guardia de seguridad para colarse. Una vez dentro de estadio, Yuuri mantuvo su capucha puesta y su máscara cubriendo la parte baja de su cara, rezando por no ser reconocido.

Afortunadamente, la competencia ya había empezado y los corredores estaban casi vacíos, lo que le dio la oportunidad de llegar a la pista sin ser avistado. Al deslizarse por una de las puertas laterales, encontró un asiento vacío al fondo y lejos de la vista de todos, los ojos de cada persona en la habitación únicamente fijos en la pista de hielo.

El penúltimo patinador estaba dejando el hielo y Yuuri pudo reconocer un familiar cabello plateado esperando a un lado, preparándose para su rutina.

Cuando Viktor finalmente se deslizó dentro del hielo, la audiencia entera pareció contener el aliento. Por supuesto, Viktor había ganado las Nacionales Rusas, y en el Campeonato Europeo estaba a la cabeza por un margen considerable debido al puntaje de su programa corto del día anterior. La audiencia entera esperó con el aliento contenido, el lugar entero se sentía pesado por la anticipación, esperando a que comenzara.

Viktor era hermoso cuando patinaba. Eso era un hecho bien establecido, algo que Yuuri había sabido por años, desde la primera vez que había visto patinar a Viktor cuando era un niño. Pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Yuuri ya había visto la presentación del programa libre en el Grand Prix Final, pero eso no impidió que fuera cautivado mientras Viktor se deslizaba a través del hielo, encantando a la audiencia con cada paso. Su presentación era bastante apasionada, tan llena de emoción como su presentación en el Grand Prix Final lo había sido, pero era de esperarse. Viktor no tenía igual en el Campeonato Europeo, tenía sentido que lo usara solo para calentar, mejorando la presentación mientras pasaba por el resto de las competencias hasta alcanzar el tope en el Campeonato Mundial, el evento principal que aún estaba a unos meses de distancia.

Luego de que Viktor terminara su rutina y abandonara el hielo, difícilmente se cuestionaba quien era el ganador. Yakov lo felicitó bruscamente y Yuuri pudo ver los labios del hombre moverse desde donde estaba, pero no pudo descifrar lo que decía. Luego de que los puntajes fueran anunciados, Viktor saludó a la multitud en reconocimiento y abandonó el “kiss and cry”, haciéndose camino para hablar con un par de reporteros donde otro grupo de patinadores también andaba merodeando.

Ver a Viktor le había ayudado, en una extraña forma. Yuuri sabía que lo haría aun si no estaba seguro del porqué. Sin embargo, luego de haberlo visto patinar, Yuuri quería acercarse a él, hablar con él. Pero no podía. Su vuelo a casa estaba ya reservado y el irse pronto era una medida de prevención, para impedirle hacer algo arriesgado. Simplemente había algo acerca de Viktor, algo que hacía que Yuuri perdiera su autocontrol e hiciera cosas que nunca hubiera considerado de otro modo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

En lugar de eso, se contentó con observar a la distancia.  Observar como Viktor terminaba sus entrevistas y charlaba con los otros patinadores dispersos alrededor de la arena. Ya que la competencia había terminado, la multitud había empezado a dispersarse, y a Yuuri se le hizo fácil mezclarse con ellos, acercarse un poco más y aun así no ser detectado. Era extraño ser parte de la multitud una vez más, un simple observador en lugar de un patinador. La última vez que había sido así, Yuuri solo había sido un niño, locamente enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov, anonadado al verlo patinar, sin idea alguna de lo que le pasaría o a lo que eso lo llevaría eventualmente.

Yuuri a veces se preguntaba lo que hubiera sucedido si no se hubieran conocido en ese entonces. Si Viktor nunca hubiera salido a firmar autógrafos para sus fans, o si sus padres nunca le hubieran comprado esas entradas, o las miles de pequeñas cosas que pudieron impedir que se conocieran de esa forma. Fue un momento crucial en la vida de Yuuri y eso lo había cambiado todo, había formado su futuro del modo en que era ahora. Pero si nunca hubiera pasado, todo sería diferente.

¿Hubiera conocido a Viktor luego?  ¿Se hubieran conocido en lo absoluto?  ¿Viktor hubiera dicho algo similar y los enviaría por el mismo camino a pesar de todo? ¿O hubiera sido diferente? Tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Viktor, tal vez hubiera perdido su motivación para continuar patinando al no tener el odio impulsándolo. O tal vez aún hubiera sido un patinador, pero uno que nunca hubiera perdido aquella adoración infantil por su héroe. Un patinador que aún admiraba y adoraba a Viktor y que haría lo que fuera para patinar en el mismo hielo que él.

Tantas posibilidades, tantos futuros, todos perdidos por un único momento que cambió todo.

Viktor aún se encontraba parado junto a la pista, hablándole a un par de patinadoras que habían venido a ver la competencia. Yuuri se deslizó más cerca, lo más cerca que se atrevía, siendo cuidadoso de permanecer lo suficientemente lejos para no ser notado

Una de las patinadoras se rio y puso su mano en el brazo de Viktor, inclinándose mas cerca del ruso, y Yuuri se percató de que se había tensado ante el movimiento. Viktor no se alejó del toque, no mostró ninguna indicación de que le molestara su presencia. En lugar de eso solo sonrió ligeramente, uniéndose a las risas mientras el resto de los patinadores también se unían a la broma. Yuuri estaba muy lejos como para escuchar las palabras que decían, pero eso no era importante, no era un a conversación que le competiera. Estaba demasiado atento a la mano que aún se encontraba en la brazo de Viktor, a la mujer que le sonreía al ruso con los ojos brillantes, su lenguaje corporal abierto en invitante.

Ella estaba coqueteando con él, eso era más que obvio. No era de sorprenderse, Viktor era hermoso y exitoso, además de ser considerado uno de los solteros más codiciados en los alrededores. Tenía fans y patinadores clamando por su atención, Yuuri siempre lo había sabido. Y aunque Viktor no le estaba devolviendo el coqueteo ni le había demostrado un interés más allá de la educación, aun así no había apartado la mano.

Yuuri siempre había sabido que no era el único para Viktor, que el ruso podía tener a quien quisiera en un instante. Y Yuuri había aceptado el asunto. Lo había aceptado desde el primer momento en que Viktor lo tocó. Solo porque Viktor era el único para él, no significaba que tenía que ser el único para Viktor. Yuuri no era el único para Viktor. Nunca había existido ningún acuerdo entre ellos, ninguna promesa de mantenerse fieles, y Yuuri nunca había esperado o pedido por ello; incluso si él sí estaba cumpliendo un pacto que nunca habían hecho. Sabía que Viktor tendría otros, siempre lo había sabido.

Pero saberlo y verlo eran dos cosas muy distintas, y Yuuri no pudo detener los calientes y amargos celos que inesperadamente crecieron dentro de él ante la vista, casi quitándole el aliento. Lo sabía y lo había aceptado, sí,  pero nunca le había gustado. Y ahora, lo que solo había sido un pensamiento abstracto, era demasiado real.

En los últimos años, ellos habían caído en una rutina durante los eventos en los que habían competido juntos, compitiendo durante el día y durmiendo juntos durante la noche. Pero Yuuri no estaba aquí ahora, al menos no oficialmente, no que Viktor supiera. ¿Viktor continuaría con la misma rutina con alguien más en lugar de Yuuri? No parecía particularmente interesado en la mujer a su lado, pero eso no significaba nada cuando una gran cantidad de otros patinadores, tanto masculinos como femeninos, observaban a Viktor con hambre en sus ojos. Tal vez Viktor llevaría a uno de ellos de regreso a su habitación de hotel esta noche del mismo modo en que había llevado a Yuuri. Follaría a alguno de ellos del mismo modo en que follaba a Yuuri, yacería junto a ellos del mismo modo que cuando estaban juntos.

El pensamiento hizo que el interior de Yuuri se retorciera y se alejó, sorprendido ante la intensidad de sus propias emociones.

Pensaba que estaría conforme con ser uno más de muchos, con solo tener a Viktor por los  pequeños espacios de tiempo que tenían juntos. Pero repentinamente, lo que una vez había sido solo un concepto distante, era ahora desgarradoramente real, y se dio cuenta que no quería eso. Quería que esa mujer quitara la mano del hombro de Viktor, que se alejara y que nunca se acercara a él de nuevo. No quería que nadie más tocara a Viktor otra vez, no en esa manera, no de ese modo.

Quería que Viktor lo mirara al él y solo a él, que lo deseara a él y solo a él.  No solo en el hielo, no solo cuando estuviera durmiendo juntos; sino todo el tiempo. De la misma forma que Yuuri había estado atado a él todos estos años.

El grupo de patinadores se empezó a dispersar gradualmente y Yuuri los observó marcharse, aun tratando de pelear contra las emociones embargando su pecho. No era propio de él reaccionar tan fuerte y violentamente ante algo tan simple, pero no podía contenerse.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Yuuri trató de forzar esos pensamientos fuera de su mente. Ya había visto a Viktor, ya había hecho lo que había venido a hacer, así que era tiempo de volver a casa. Con el Cuatro Continentes tan cerca, no podía permitirse tomar más tiempo libre. Tenía que marcharse ya.

Yuuri se giró para marcharse, deslizándose fuera de la parte principal del estadio e internándose en los corredores. No era un área pública así que estaba desierta, la perfecta ruta de escape para que pudiera salir sin ser notado. Las únicas personas cerca serían los patinadores  con sus entrenadores, y todos estarían probablemente ocupados, preparándose para la ceremonia de premiación.

Yuuri casi había alcanzado el final del corredor cuando fue detenido, una áspera voz sonando en la tranquilidad a su alrededor y causando que se sobresaltara y girara rápidamente.

—Oye, imbécil.

Yuuri parpadeó, girándose para ver si la persona le estaba hablando a alguien más, pero él era el único en el corredor, el único a quien esas palabras podrían estar dirigidas.

Parado frente a él, se encontraba un adolescente rubio de ceño fruncido con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando a Yuuri directamente.

— ¿Hola?  —se aventuró a decir Yuuri, confundido. No podía pensar en ninguna razón posible para el comentario anterior, pero el adolescente claramente le estaba hablando a él, y ser educado no le haría daño a nadie. El rubio se movió un poco, su cabello alejándose de su cara que había estado mayormente oculta por la capucha que llevaba y Yuuri repentinamente lo reconoció como Yuri Plisetsky. Patinador ruso, el medallista de oro Junior, llamado por algunos como el vándalo ruso y bien conocido por su feroz temperamento. Pero nada de eso explicaba por qué estaba observando a Yuuri como si fuera un pedazo de basura, irradiando hostilidad.

—Sí, te hablo a ti imbécil —continuó Yuri, acechándolo más de cerca y causando que Yuuri retrocediera por instinto. El adolescente señaló la cara de Yuuri con un dedo, su boca torcida en una mueca.

—No creas que no sé lo que eres o lo que haces —escupió el rubio, lo cual solo confundió a Yuuri mucho mas.

—Del modo que yo lo veo esto solo puede ser de dos formas —le dijo Yuri, la agresividad drenándose de su tono. Yuuri no tenía idea del curso que la conversación había tomado, pero se preparó instintivamente para las siguientes palabras. Todos sus músculos tensos y sus ojos abiertos en shock.

—O realmente te importa Viktor, aunque sea un poco dentro de esa estúpida y jodida cabeza tuya, o solo lo estas usando como todos los demás creen. Así que te estoy dando a elegir. Si realmente sientes algo por él, entonces se lo dices y dejas andar jodiendo. Pero si no, te alejaras de él ¿Entendiste?

Yuuri asintió por instinto, el shock pasando aún a través de su cuerpo, su cerebro todavía no siendo capaz de comprender las palabras o la implicación detrás de ellas.

—Espero que lo ames —dijo Yuri, y su voz sonó un poco más baja, con un ligero toque de vulnerabilidad embargando su tono. Como si hubiera mucho más en esas palabras de lo que estaba diciendo o lo que jamás diría. Pero cuando Yuri volvió a hablar, la fuerza en su mirada había regresado y su voz sonaba tensa y enojada, puertas de acero cerrándose detrás de sus ojos y ocultando cualquier indicio de alguna otra emoción—. Pero si no haces lo que te digo y sigues jodiendo con él, entonces haré que te arrepientas.

Con esas palabras se dio vuelta y salió a toda prisa, hombros encorvados y tensos, el enojo irradiando aún por cada poro.

Yuuri solo se quedó mirando, conmocionado. Luego de unos segundos dejó escapar el aire que no se había percatado que había estado conteniendo, y se giró para apresurarse a salir antes de que alguien mas apareciera en el corredor y lo viera, su mente siendo un completo caos. Una vez que estuvo fuera, Yuuri llamó un taxi para que lo llevara al aeropuerto y se deslizó en el asiento trasero, tratando aún de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Yuuri no tenía idea de que era lo que había desencadenado ese encuentro, lo que había causado que _Yuri Plisetsky_ le gritara y lo mirara como si fuera la peor persona en la tierra. Mucho de lo que había dicho no tenía sentido y Yuuri apenas podía procesarlo todo, a penas podía procesar la nueva información que había sido traída a la luz, como el hecho de que aparentemente los compañeros de pista de Viktor sabían acerca de ellos, y no era solo uno. De algún modo, ellos se habían enterado.

Había tanto que no tenía sentido, tanto que procesar, pero una cosa destacaba sobre todas. Una que estaba haciendo círculos en su mente, sonando cada vez más y más fuerte, haciendo eco en su mente todo el camino incluso hasta cuando el taxi llegó al aeropuerto. _Espero que Viktor te importe. No. No solo que te importe. Tú lo amas. “Espero que lo ames”._ Eso es lo que Yuri había dicho. _“Espero que lo ames.” Lo ames. Lo ames._

Dentro de su pecho, Yuuri pudo sentir su corazón empezar a latir rápido, golpeando contra sus costillas a un ritmo casi doloroso. Nunca había pensado en eso antes. Nunca se lo había permitido. Había alejado esa idea de su mente inconscientemente porque así era más fácil. Pero finalmente había sido confrontado con esas palabras y ahora estaban girando en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, y de repente todo tuvo sentido. Todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos años, todo lo que nunca había reconocido por completo, ni siquiera dentro de su propia mente.

Yuuri no odiaba a Viktor. No lo había odiado durante años. Una parte de él siempre lo había sabido incluso si otra parte de él se aferraba al recuerdo de aquel tiempo pasado. La obsesión que había vivido dentro de él por tanto tiempo, la obsesión de derrotar a Viktor, había cambiado. Viktor había cambiado en la mente de Yuuri. No era quien había sido antes, alguien a quien odiar, alguien sobre quien obsesionarse, una motivación para hacer todo lo posible para destrozarlo. Viktor era una persona, una persona a quien Yuuri ahora conocía como no lo había hecho antes. Una persona que jugaba con su perro y lucía desaliñado en las mañanas, y quien no podía cocinar ni para salvar su vida. Una persona que era bondadosa con Yuuri cuando este lo necesitaba, cuya sonrisa hacía que su corazón se llenara de calidez y cuyo toque hacía que su piel ardiera.

Yuuri no había odiado a Viktor en mucho, mucho tiempo. Los sentimientos que tenía ahora no eran de odio. Eran de amor.

Tenía sentido. Había crecido en él lentamente, poco a poco, toque a toque, palabra por palabra, sonrisa a sonrisa. Por tanto tiempo como podía recordar, Viktor siempre había sido parte de su vida. Yuuri era como un planeta orbitando alrededor de una brillante estrella, atrapado en la gravedad generado por Viktor. Primero lo había adorado y luego lo había odiado, pero Viktor siempre había estado allí, siempre siendo parte de él. Y luego, sus sentimientos habían cambiado de nuevo, y Yuuri finalmente podía darle un nombre a todos esos desesperados deseos que habían estado creciendo en él durante años.

Eso explicaba por qué continuaba regresando. Por qué no podía mantenerse lejos. Por qué no quería se tocado por nadie más del mismo modo en que Viktor lo tocaba, por qué no quería estar con nadie más del modo en que estaba con Viktor durante sus momentos juntos. Por qué se ponía tan horrible y amargamente celoso ante el pensamiento de Viktor con alguien más, porqué la idea de Viktor retirándose lo ponía enfermo. Por qué nunca había deseado que esto terminara.

Era la más grande ironía que el destino pudo haberle lanzado, que la persona a la que había jurado odiar, fuera la persona de la que terminaría enamorado.

—Amo a Viktor.

Saboreo las palabras en su lengua, curvándolas alrededor de su boca, sintiéndolas.  
—Amo a Viktor —y no había nada en ellas que sonara falso, ninguna amarga mentira en su lengua. Solo honestidad, del tipo que había estado negándose por mucho tiempo.

Mientras su mente se hallaba ocupada, su cuerpo se encargó de ejecutar sus acciones, el check in, abordar el avión. Y fue solo cuando Yuuri estuvo ya dentro del avión con el ruido de los motores sonando en alto en sus oídos, que el pánico lo atacó. Un pánico tan fuerte que casi lo consume por completo; porque otro pensamiento acaba de llegar a él. La revelación de que amaba a Viktor había sido un golpe suave porque había una parte de él que siempre lo había sabido, y cuando finalmente le puso nombre a ese sentimiento, más que una revelación había sido simplemente percatarse de algo que de algún modo ya sabía. Pero ahora, un nuevo pensamiento había venido a su cabeza y era algo completamente e infinitamente más aterrador.

La parte más aterradora no era el que estuviera enamorado de Viktor. De algún modo, en alguna parte de su cabeza, había sabido eso por años.

La parte más aterradora era que, ahora que lo sabía...

Iba a tener que decírselo a Viktor.

 

* * *

 

 

medusaconstellations

7,586 likes

medusaconstellations: Miren a quien caché en el Programa Libre masculino del Campeonato Europeo #KatsukiYuuri

View all 1,387 comments

theartymoose  Omg!!!  Me pregunto que hacía allí!!

Azapgiel  Analizando la competencia tal vez?

Chamirablossom   O tal vez no…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> Acerca de Yuri(o) en este fic, sus sentimientos acerca de Yuuri son muy, muy complicados, y hay una historia detrás de ellos que será explorada en el fic con el POV de Viktor. Pero ya que ahora es Yuuri quien narra no puede entender la historia completa, tal como en el anime vemos como Yurio le grita a Yuuri en el episodio uno y no es hasta que vemos un poco de los pensamientos de Yurio en el 12, que entendemos lo que realmente pensaba él, en el lugar de solo lo que Yuuri veía. Pero aunque sus sentimientos principales vayan a estar en el otro fic, si volverá a aparecer en este. Lo prometo.  
> Nota de traductora:  
> Según yo iba a tener esto listo para el miércoles, pero ya estoy dando clases de nuevo y tengo menos tiempo :'v  
> Aun así trataré de actualizar lo más pronto y de responder sus comentarios luego. Perdón si últimamente no puedo hacerlo u_u  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y de las GRANDES revelaciones!  
> Por fin las cosas toman su rumbo! XD  
> Era así como creían que pasaría? :v  
> MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. A todos los que leyeron, comentaron, y dejaron kudos en este fic.  
> Como siempre, les recomiendo ir al blog de Reiya-san XD
> 
> Aqui les dejo su [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) por si gustan ir a dejarle su comentario. Seria lindo si lo hicieran. :)
> 
> Los comentarios y su opinión como lectores siempre son apreciados! :)  
> Siempre que sea su voluntad, por supuesto.  
> Especialmente por la autora. Si pueden tomarse el tiempo para opinar aquí y en el tumblr de Reiya-san sería perfecto.  
> NOS LEEMOS!  
> MUSICA USADA:  
> Programa corto de Viktor: You only live once (YURI! On Ice)


	13. The Wrong Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
> Ver las notas finales para dirigirse al fic original en inglés y al blog de la autora.
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la misma.
> 
>  
> 
> Recuerden que las canciones de los programas son una parte muy importante de la historia a medida que se avanza. La autora las ha buscado con mucha dedicación. Por eso les recuerdo escucharlas si así lo desean. Solo tienen que darle clic a la palabra subrayada.  
> Noo se van a arrepentir.

Lo primero que hizo Yuuri ni medio llegó a Detroit, fue contarle todo a Phichit.

Su amigo ya se encontraba esperando por él cuando volvió al apartamento, exhausto por el largo vuelo y aún mentalmente sacudido por las revelaciones del día anterior. La nota que Yuuri le había dejado a Phichit había sido breve, solo explicándole que iría a ver la final del Campeonato Europeo, pero sin justificación alguna del por qué. Phichit debió haber sido capaz de descifrarlo por sí mismo, además Yuuri ya tenía pensando explicárselo por completo una vez que regresara, incluso antes de tener aquellas revelaciones que habían puesto su mundo de cabeza. Y ahora tenía mucho más que contarle.

Después de haberle escondido a su amigo aquel secreto, y luego que le hubo contado a Phichit todo lo que sucedía entre él y Viktor, Yuuri le había hecho la promesa de contarle todo lo que sucediera en adelante y no rompería ese pacto. Yuuri mayormente no quería tratar el tema o profundizar en el, tampoco había hablado de sus sentimientos antes, ni siquiera los había analizado de cerca por sí mismo. Pero aun así tenía que contarle los hechos a Phichit, mantenerlo actualizado con todo. A cambio, Phichit le brindaría todo el apoyo que Yuuri no se había percatado que necesitaba sino hasta que finalmente lo había tenido.

Phichit siempre sabía que decir con exactitud, aunque constantemente se encargaba de hacer notar su falta de convencimiento con respecto a la “no-relación” que Yuuri tenía con Viktor. Cuando Yuuri le había confesado todo lo que pasaba a Phichit hace ya varios años, su amigo le había advertido con respecto a permitir que las cosas fuera demasiado lejos, le había advertido que continuar la “relación” que tenía con Viktor llegaría a complicarle las cosas en maneras que aún no podía entender. Y ahora parecía que Phichit había tenido toda la razón, y Yuuri se preguntaba si el muchacho ya sabía lo que iba a suceder. Si sabía que Yuuri sería incapaz de mantener su corazón bajo llave y que eventual e inevitablemente se enamoraría del hombre que había roto su corazón y que ahora tenía el poder para hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero a pesar de no estar convencido de lo que pasaba, Phichit nunca había juzgado a Yuuri ni a sus decisiones, siempre había estado allí para escucharlo y para brindarle un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Yuuri sabía que podía confiar en él sobre cualquier otra persona. Así que tan pronto como reconoció sus propios sentimientos, esos sentimientos que habían estado creciendo en él durante años sin que se percatara de ello, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse y explicarle todo a su amigo.

Le llevó bastante tiempo. Yuuri derramó su alma por completo, no dejando fuera ningún detalle. Habló de cómo sus sentimientos habían crecido y como habían cambiado a través de los años. Como al inicio los había ignorado, rehusándose a reconocer el cambio en ellos hasta que fue forzado a confrontarlos de una vez por todas. Le contó acerca de cómo Viktor lo hacía sentir, la dulce felicidad de estar cerca de él combinada con el dolor de saber que el ruso no era suyo y que lo que tenían no estaba hecho para durar. Su deseo por tener más, por querer algo más fuerte. Le contó de sus miedos, aquellos miedos que lo carcomían día a día y que estaban enredados con cada cosa que hacía y decía. Le habló de todo lo que se le vino la cabeza hasta que finalmente se quedó sin palabras y ya no quedaba por decir nada más que una frase final, la culminación de todo.

—Estoy enamorado de Viktor —concluyó, observando cuidadosamente la reacción de Phichit. Su amigo conocía todo acerca de su sórdida historia con Viktor, sabía que tan profundamente le había afectado a Yuuri. Le había advertido varias veces que continuar esta situación con Viktor era una mala idea. Que basándose en lo que Yuuri le había contado, esto solo podía terminar con un corazón roto.

—Lo sé —respondió Phichit, brindándole a Yuuri una pequeña sonrisa. Había una complicada mezcla de emociones en su rostro, un poco de tristeza, un poco de felicidad, y un poco de resignación—. Lo llevo sospechando ya desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Yuuri lo miró tontamente, no entendiendo totalmente la respuesta de su amigo— ¿A qué te refieres con que lo sabías?

—Me refiero a que sé que estás enamorado de Viktor. Ya lo había sospechado, he tenido mis sospechas por años —Phichit levantó su mano para apretar el hombro de Yuuri en un gesto de confort, deslizándose junto a él de modo que estuvieran más cerca—. Sé que dices haberte percatado de ello recientemente, pero llevas enamorado de Viktor por mucho tiempo. Se nota en la forma en que hablas de él, en como lo miras, las cosas que haces por él. Tendría que estar ciego para no darme cuenta.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! —espetó Yuuri, aún un poco perdido—. Si creías que estaba enamorado de Viktor ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Por qué no te conté acerca de tus propios sentimientos? —Phichit levantó una ceja juguetonamente y Yuuri sintió su rostro calentarse un poco. Si Phichit lo ponía de esa manera sí que sonaba estúpido, pero su punto se mantenía aún.

—Yuuri, los sentimientos que tenías por Viktor eran algo de lo que tenías que darte cuenta tu solo. Yo tenía mis sospechas de lo que estaba pasando, de que te habías enamorado de él; pero tu continuabas insistiendo en que no significaba nada, que no _era_ nada. Que aún continuabas sintiendo lo mismo de siempre. Contártelo solo lo hubiera hecho peor, hubiera hecho mucho más difícil el que pudieras aceptar tus sentimientos. Digo, ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que no hubieras reaccionado mal  si te hubiera dicho que estabas enamorado del hombre que continuabas insistiendo en que odiabas?

Yuuri sabía exactamente a lo que Phichit se refería. Si su amigo hubiera intentado decirle que estaba enamorado de Viktor, Yuuri lo hubiera negado. Hubiera rechazado la idea por completo, se hubiera sentido traicionado por su amigo y solo hubiera hecho mucho más complicado que a la larga pudiera aceptar sus sentimientos. Por años, Yuuri se había mantenido inflexible en que lo que tenía con Viktor en realidad no significaba nada y que nada podría salir de ello. Aceptar este hecho ya había sido difícil incluso cuando lo había descubierto por sí mismo. Si alguien más se lo hubiera informado, él les hubiera refutado y  habría tachado a la idea de ridícula, no había duda alguna de ello.

—La única forma en que aceptarías que te habías enamorado de él, era si lo descubrías por ti mismo —continuó Phichit, Yuuri asintió con su cabeza en señal de entendimiento, porque era la verdad. Puede que haya necesitado un empujón por parte Yuri Plisetsky, ese ultimátum que le había dado, para dar inicio al proceso; pero el descubrimiento había sido cosa suya.

—Y si nunca lo descubrías, sería porque realmente nunca lo amaste, y yo hubiera estado equivocado —terminó de decir Phichit—. Si tú realmente lo amabas, te ibas a dar cuenta de ello tarde o temprano. Pero tenías que hacerlo solo cuando estuvieras listo para aceptarlo. No podía decirte mis sospechas, no podía presionarte porque eso lo hubiera hecho peor. Es tu vida Yuuri. Tus sentimientos, tu elección. Nadie puede hacerlo por ti.

Como siempre, Phichit tenía razón, y Yuuri nunca dejaría de estar agradecido por haber encontrado un amigo como él. Phichit había estado allí para él durante tantos años, brindándole apoyo y consejo. Y tenía razón. El descubrimiento de que amaba a Viktor era algo que Yuuri tenía que hacer por sí mismo cuando finalmente estuviera listo para reconocerlo y aceptarlo. Pero ahora que ya lo sabía…

— ¿Que debería hacer? —preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano pero aun así deseando escucharla de su amigo—. Ahora que lo sé ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Decírselo —la respuesta de Phichit fue inmediata y sin vacilación—. Necesitas decírselo.

Era solo una confirmación de lo que Yuuri ya sabía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien escucharlo de Phichit. Desafortunadamente, eso no hizo nada para aminorar el terror que lo llenaba ante la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a Viktor.

—Si estás enamorado de él no puedes continuar haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora. Solo terminarás con el corazón roto, y Dios sabe que te he visto llorar por el hombre lo suficiente cuando eras más joven como para querer que pase de nuevo. Has pasado mucho tiempo siendo solo una aventura fácil para Viktor, pero esa fue tu elección y yo no podía detenerte. Pero ya no puedes seguir haciendo eso. Ambos necesitan seguir adelante, de un modo u otro. Necesitas decirle que lo amas, y si le importas, entonces él se comprometerá a estar solo contigo. Y si no, entonces necesitar terminar esta situación con él o terminarás peor.

Yuuri no se podía imaginar siendo capaz de renunciar a Viktor alguna vez, no se podía imaginar dejándolo ir sin importar cuales fueran los verdaderos sentimientos del ruso por él. Pero Phichit tenía razón. Si las cosas continuaban como hasta ahora, bajo la fachada de una aventura casual cuando el corazón de Yuuri clamaba por más, eso lo mataría lentamente. Ya de por sí había sido lo suficiente mente duro vivir con ello cuando aún no estaba consciente de sus propios sentimientos. Y ahora que sabía que estaba completa, profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de Viktor, estar tan cerca de él pero sabiendo que no podía tenerlo, sería mucho más que doloroso.

— ¿No que no te agradaba Viktor? —Escogió preguntar su amigo, direccionando la conversación hacia otro lado para tratar de eliminar los pensamientos acerca de vivir en aquel agonizante limbo.

Phichit se quedó callado por un momento, pensativo.

—Odiaba a Viktor por lo que había hecho —dijo Phichit eventualmente—. Por lo que te había hecho a ti. Tal vez no recuerdes el modo en que eras antes Yuuri, pero yo sí lo hago. Estabas tan enojado todo el tiempo por fuera, tan lastimado por dentro, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para arreglarlo. Y todo eso fue culpa de Viktor. Pero luego empezaste a acostarte con él y yo estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar después, porque tú eres tú. Tú no tienes aventuras casuales, no creo que pudieras hacerlo aun si quisieras. Simplemente no es parte de ti. Y cuando amas algo, lo amas con toda tu alma y corazón, y estabas dándoselo todo al hombre que ya te había arruinado una vez. Así que tenía miedo. No podía detenerte, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarte.

Phichit se movió más cerca de él y lucía más serio de lo que jamás había estado.

—Odiaba a Viktor por lo que te hizo. Pero Yuuri, has cambiado tanto durante estos años. Ya no estás enojado. Estás patinando por que amas patinar, no te reprochas a ti mismo por cada error que como lo hacías antes. Y estás feliz. No creo que haberte visto nunca tan feliz como lo eres ahora, y todo eso es por Viktor.

Phichit le sonrió ligeramente, sostuvo la mano de Yuuri con la suya y Yuuri pudo ver lo honesto que estaba siendo, lo mucho que le importaba a su amigo.

—Viktor te hace feliz. Nunca lo he conocido personalmente y solo sé lo que tú me has contado de él, además quisiera golpearlo por todas las cosas que te ha hecho pasar durante todos estos años y que al fin se enfrente a las malditas consecuencias. Pero él te hace feliz. Y yo quiero que seas feliz Yuuri. Todos lo queremos. Así que si estar con Viktor es lo que quieres, entonces haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que eso suceda.

Yuuri podía sentir como la opresión en su garanta y la humedad en la esquina de sus ojos tomaban lugar, así que jaló a Phichit dentro de un abrazo, casi aplastando al otro patinador. Phichit le devolvió el abrazo, pasando su mano tranquilizadoramente por su espalda, y Yuuri se aferró a él. No había hecho nada lo suficientemente bueno en esta vida como para merecer un amigo como Phichit, pero Yuuri nunca dejaría de estar agradecido con el mundo por habérselo brindado de todas formas.

—Gracias —le dijo, y su voz se quebró en las últimas sílabas.

Se separaron eventualmente, y después de unos segundos, Yuuri dejó salir aquellas preocupaciones que la conversación no había podido disipar. Aquellas que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro y que hacían que la idea de declararse se volviera una pesadilla completa.

—Pero ¿qué pasa si él no me quiere? ¿O si no quiere conformarse solo conmigo? Quiero decir, él es _Viktor_ , puede tener a quien él quiera aun si está conmigo. ¿Qué pasa si no quiere renunciar a todo eso para quedarse **solo** conmigo?

—Entonces lo terminas —dijo Phichit con aire de ultimátum en su voz—. Porque mereces mucho mas que alguien que no puede corresponder tu amor del mismo modo en que tú lo amas. Pero Yuuri, no creo que eso vaya a pasar.

Al ver la interrogante mirada de Yuuri, Phichit continuó.

—Yuuri, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto con Viktor? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que todo empezó?

Yuuri no podía ver la relevancia en la pregunta, pero hizo que su mente retrocediera tiempo atrás, contando los años desde aquella noche en el Campeonato Mundial donde todo había comenzado y cambiado su vida para siempre.

—Hace casi ya tres años, creo —dijo finalmente y Phichit asintió con su cabeza, luciendo satisfecho.

—Tres años. Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Pero apenas y nos vemos —protestó Yuuri, porque aunque era cierto que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en realidad era muy poco. Pequeños momentos juntos y eones de distancia.

—Aun así Yuuri, son tres años. Esa no es la cantidad de tiempo que le das a alguien con quien solo llevas una relación casual. Si esto realmente no significara nada para Viktor, ya se hubiera aburrido y marchado hace mucho.

—Además —continuó Phichit cuando Yuuri abrió su boca para protestar—, si solo fueras un conveniente revolcón para él, eso no explica lo que pasó en Moscú. Te dejó quedarte en su _apartamento_ Yuuri. Te dejó entrar a su vida y definitivamente no te tuvo allí solo por sexo. Eso no es algo que haces por alguien con quien solo tienes una relación casual.  

Había una cierta lógica en las palabras de Phichit y Yuuri las repasó en su mente, tomándolas en consideración.

—Tú crees… ¿Crees que él me ame Phichit? —preguntó finalmente y su voz sonaba diminuta, vacilante. Deseaba con desesperación que fuera cierto, pero no estaba seguro. Nunca lo estaba.

—No sé si él te ama —respondió Phichit—. No sé qué tan profundos sean sus sentimientos, pero sé que deben existir. Creo al menos que tiene el _potencial_ de amarte, Estoy seguro de eso. Y creo que los dos realmente pueden crear algo bueno con esto, solo necesitan darse la oportunidad. Dile que lo amas, habla con él apropiadamente. Deja de huir de tus sentimientos, porque sé que eso haces y no es saludable. Necesitas tener una conversación real con él, cuéntale todo como me lo contaste a mí, y luego mira que te dice.  Dale una oportunidad Yuuri. Luego podremos trabajar a partir de eso.

Yuuri sabía que tenía la tendencia de ignorar sus sentimientos, de alejar a las personas en lugar de lidiar con ello como debería. Después de todo, le había tomado bastante tiempo descifrar sus sentimientos por Viktor, y siempre habían tantas cosas aún no dichas entre ellos. Habían hablado, sí. Finalmente le había dicho a Viktor lo que tenía que decirle, pero no habían **propiamente** hablado. Yuuri no había querido pensar en el pasado, no había querido hablar para arreglar las cosas y había dejado espacio para que sus preocupaciones volvieran al trepar en él, tan maliciosas como siempre habían sido. Era solo que había suficiente duda e inseguridad como para hacer que el pensamiento de confesarse fuera aterrador.

—Pero ¿Y qué pasa si no? —preguntó Yuuri porque, a pesar de que las palabras de Phichit habían calmado un poco su temor, este aún se encontraba muy presente en lo profundo de su mente—. O ¿Qué pasa si sí me ama, pero no lo suficiente? ¿Qué si solo quiere continuar del modo en el que estamos ahora? ¿Qué tal si no quiere una relación conmigo? — _“_ ¿ _Qué tal si rompe mi corazón otra vez?”_ eran las palabras que permanecieron no dichas, pero que sin embargo colgaban en el aire en medio de ellos.

—Entonces me aseguraré de que nadie nunca encuentre su cuerpo —bromeó Phichit, empujando su hombro suavemente contra el de Yuuri y causando que este soltara una risa estrangulada, el humor rompiendo un poco la tensión en la habitación.

—Pero en serio Yuuri, si no te quiere entonces sigues adelante con tu vida. Paras todo este asunto y lo dejas ir. Eres asombroso y te mereces el mundo entero, y si él no puede ver eso, entonces no te merece.

—Entonces se lo digo —dijo Yuuri, y  pudo sentir la resolución en su propia declaración, la decisión en sus palabras. Ya le había dado a Viktor el poder de destruirlo una vez y Viktor lo había derribado sin pensarlo dos veces. Que Yuuri le volviera a dar ese mismo poder otra vez, era una locura. Y aun así Yuuri le había ofrecido su corazón voluntariamente y sin arrepentimientos, así que todo lo que podía hacer ahora era darle una oportunidad y rezar por que Viktor no lo rompiera de nuevo.

—Se lo dices —respondió Phichit—. Y espero que tome la decisión correcta.

 

* * *

 

 

Las palabras de Phichit  persiguieron a Yuuri durante las siguientes semanas y las repasó una y otra vez dentro de su mente mientras pasaba el tiempo. Estuvo distraído durante el Cuatro Continentes, tanto que algunas personas empezaron a hacer comentarios sobre ello, pero a Yuuri no podía importarle menos. Su mente estaba demasiado enfocada en el Campeonato Mundial y en la persona que lo estaría esperando allí.

Se debatió por un tiempo la idea de declarársele a Viktor en ese mismo instante, pero eventualmente la había desechado. Tal como Phichit tan acertadamente había dicho: _“Sin importar lo mucho que ame el poder de las redes sociales Yuuri, creo que esta es una conversación que deberían tener en persona.”_ Yuuri sabía que tenía razón. De otro modo, nunca sería capaz de reunir el coraje necesario para confesársele a Viktor, y hacerlo desde la distancia le daba chance para entrar en pánico y huir. Tampoco podía simplemente aparecerse en la puerta de Viktor y confesársele así de la nada. Así que tendría que esperar al Campeonato Mundial en donde sabía que Viktor también estaría.

Pero mientras más se acercaba la fecha, mas crecían sus preocupaciones.

Estaba seguro que Viktor ya no lo odiaba. Por la forma en que actuaba Viktor, Yuuri podía notar que eso había cambiado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no podía estar seguro de que los sentimientos del ruso iban más allá de eso. Viktor nunca le había mencionado nada, y seguramente si quisiera una relación con Yuuri, si se preocupara por él, ya le hubiera dicho algo  ¿verdad? A menos que hubiera algo que lo estuviera reteniendo, una razón que Yuuri no podía ver ni entender y que le impedía al ruso revelar lo que sentía, tal como a Yuuri lo había detenido la ceguera a sus propios sentimientos.

Pero por otro lado, ¿Que pasaría si Viktor no sentía lo mismo? Si solo estaba con Yuuri por pura conveniencia tal como las partes más oscuras de su mente le susurraban en sus peores días. ¿Que pasaría si Viktor no quería renunciar a todo por Yuuri, que pasaría si no quería comprometerse a una relación solo con Yuuri y ser suyo del mismo modo en que Yuuri había sido de Viktor por años? ¿Que pasaría si quería continuar como hasta ahora? Cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca, y con un tiempo límite que se les estaba acabando. Tener una relación, una relación real, entre ellos; sería difícil. Vivían en países separados después de todo; sacarla adelante tomaría, tiempo, esfuerzo y compromiso, Viktor podría no querer ese tipo de molestia en su vida. O ¿Qué tal si la confesión de Yuuri lo alejaba? ¿Qué tal si la fuerza de los sentimientos de Yuuri hacía que Viktor terminara todo lo que tenían? Yuuri no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir si perdía a Viktor para siempre, si Viktor le rompía el corazón una vez más.

Cuando el campeonato Mundial finalmente comenzó, las emociones de Yuuri se transformaron en pánico total. Había pasado tanto tiempo huyendo de sus sentimientos, y si confrontarlos había sido difícil, la idea de tener que decirlos en voz alta era aterradora.

A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo separados, Yuuri no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Viktor sino hasta los programas cortos. Celestino y él llegaron tarde a Tokio, así que Yuuri no tuvo la oportunidad de escaparse para encontrarse con Viktor. En lugar de eso, Yuuri se vio forzado a esperar hasta que la competencia empezara al día siguiente.

Incluso en ese momento, el poder estar con Viktor fue difícil. El ruso y él estaban constantemente rodeados de personas, ya fueran otros patinadores, entrenadores, la prensa, fans, y en fin; un sin número de caras a su al alrededor, siempre observando. Yuuri no podía decir nada enfrente de ellos, no había manera de que estuviera listo para eso. Declararse a Viktor ya era de por si lo suficientemente difícil. Hacerlo en frente de todo el mundo, sería imposible.

El tiempo pareció volar,  no pudiendo contar con oportunidad alguna de una conversación privada, y Yuuri se encontró preparándose para su programa corto demasiado pronto, alentado por los estruendosos gritos de la audiencia.

El Campeonato Mundial de este año se llevaba a cabo en Tokio, lo cual significaba que Yuuri  estaría patinando en su tierra natal. Y se notaba. El estadio entero estaba lleno de banderas Japonesas, pancartas con su nombre impreso en ellas, su rostro mostrándose en los posters esparcidos entre la multitud. La audiencia estaba siendo mucho más entusiasta que durante el NHK Trophy, y Yuuri casi pudo sentir la presión de la expectativas aplastándolo cual fuerza física en medio del lugar.

  
Todos querían que su campeón se llevara el oro a casa una vez más, querían verlo enfrentarse contra la Leyenda Rusa y ganar como ellos sabían que podía. A través de los años, Yuuri se había vuelto mucho mejor lidiando con la presión de las competencias gracias a la ayuda de Phichit, Celestino y su terapeuta, pero eso no lo hacía completamente inmune a los nervios que lo estaban destrozando mientras se preparaba para entrar al hielo.

Viktor estaba parado en el sector de la banca junto a su entrenador, un poco alejado de Yuuri, quien se preparaba para patinar. Realizando sus últimos repasos y calentamientos para el programa corto. Yuuri lo observó mientras se dirigía a la pista, bebiendo de cada detalle en el rostro de Viktor. Estaría patinando esta rutina para Viktor después de todo, y quería ver al hombre apropiadamente antes de ello, aun si con esos miles de ojos observándolo no podía decirle lo que tan desesperadamente estaba deseando.

Viktor levantó sus ojos, pareciendo sentir la mirada de Yuuri sobre él, y su rostro formó una sonrisa. Estaban separados por varios metros, pero aun así estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Yuuri alcanzara a escuchar la voz de Viktor incluso en medio del rugido del multitud.

— ¡頑張って, Yuuri! —le gritó Viktor, y Yuuri quedó un poco perplejo al escuchar el sonido de su lengua materna saliendo de los labios el ruso. Las palabras salieron ligeramente distorsionadas, el acento ruso de Viktor siendo más notorio para Yuuri cuando estaba presente en el lenguaje que había conocido desde niño. Pero a pesar de lo raro que se escuchaba, el sonido era extrañamente placentero, el ritmo ruso en las palabras enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

—Удачи, Viktor—le dijo en respuesta, deseando regresarle sus deseos. Yuuri había empezado a aprender ruso secretamente cuando era un niño, esperando un día ser capaz de usarlo con su ídolo. Había sido increíblemente difícil y Yuuri solo había podido captar una cierta cantidad de frases, la mayoría de ellas completamente inservibles. Pero a pesar de todo, se habían quedado adheridas a su memoria a través de los años, y era extrañamente irónico finalmente tener la oportunidad de darles uso.

Los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron ante sus palabras, pero a su lado su entrenador frunció el ceño, ladrando algo en ruso y jalando el brazo de Viktor, prácticamente arrastrándolo de fuera de allí. Algunos de los fans alrededor de Viktor parecieron haber captado el pequeño intercambio de palabras y el sonido de susurros comenzó, muchos de ellos lanzándole miradas confusas a Yuuri, o a Viktor quien se retiraba del lugar.

Yuuri se dio vuelta, tratando de forzarse a sí mismo a no prestar atención, pero solo teniendo éxito a medias.

El ver a Viktor había ayudado a que sus nervios se calmaran un poco, y cuando finalmente se dirigió al hielo para realizar su rutina, pudo pasar a través de estos. Patinando al ritmo de la música y permitiendo hundirse en la sensación familiar que le traía. No todo fue perfecto, no como lo había sido en la Rostelecom Cup, pero la rutina se había sentido cómoda y sencilla, y Yuuri se dio cuenta que le tomó relativamente poco esfuerzo el invocar las imágenes que necesitaba regresar al estado mental que necesitaba. Los gritos y jadeos de la audiencia eran una distracción y  Yuuri casi deja que la presión se lo llevara por momentos, pero peleó contra ello al hacer un esfuerzo consiente para calmarse a sí mismo y realizar la mejor presentación que pudo.

Una vez que la música terminó, Yuuri se permitió beber de los elogios que la audiencia le lanzaba, sonriendo y moviendo su mano hacia el público cansadamente. A pesar de que su rutina no había sido completamente perfecta, igual había estado excelente y llena de pasión, lo cual se reflejaba en los resultados. El alto puntaje enviándolo inmediatamente hasta la cima de la tabla de posiciones.

Habían otros patinadores que se presentaban antes de  Viktor, así que Yuuri usó ese tiempo para apaciguar a los reporteros, dando unas cuentas declaraciones y entrevistas rápidas para poder sacárselos de encima. Luego, Celestino y él se dirigieron hacia las gradas para ver las últimas presentaciones.

Estar observando a los otros patinadores era extraño. Durante mucho tiempo su enfoque había estado dedicado a Viktor y solo a Viktor, pero el descubrimiento de que Viktor no patinaría para siempre le había puesto las cosas en una nueva perspectiva. Cada año había nuevos patinadores ascendiendo por las categorías, y ellos continuarían patinando mucho después que Viktor se hubiera retirado. Incluso después que el mismo Yuuri. La idea del retiro de Viktor le había hecho pensar mucho en el suyo propio. Tenía veintitrés, no lo suficientemente mayor como para verse forzado a retirarse, pero si lo suficiente como para que las personas no se sorprendieran si lo hacía. Los patinadores solo competían por un corto periodo de tiempo, y así como Viktor algún día tendría que retirarse del patinaje de una vez por todas, así mismo lo tendría que hacer Yuuri.

¿Quién se pararía en el podio cuando ambos se hubieran ido? Había una gran cantidad de patinadores jóvenes y entusiastas que con gusto reclamarían el título. El patinador Kazajo que se encontraba patinando mientras Yuuri andaba sumido en sus pensamientos era definitivamente uno de ellos, talentoso y con un estilo de patinaje único que lo llevaría lejos. Y él solo era uno de muchos. Sus batallas continuaran durante mucho tiempo después de que Viktor y Yuuri se hubieran retirado y eso, aunque era un pensamiento extraño, no le parecía triste en lo absoluto.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de lo que haría cuando se retirara. Aún tenía una buena cantidad de años por delante para patinar, así que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Tendría muchas oportunidades incluso después de dejar las competencias, al igual que Viktor. Pero no sería lo mismo.

Necesitaba contarle todo a Viktor, necesitaba al menos intentarlo. Antes de que ambos se retiraran y Yuuri perdiera su oportunidad. Lo que tenían ahora ya era insostenible y no podían continuar de ese modo, necesitaban seguir adelante o Yuuri perdería todo - y a Viktor- para siempre. Los patinadores más jóvenes continuarían en la pista, pero Viktor y Yuuri eventualmente tendrían que marcharse, y cuando lo hicieran, Yuuri tenía la esperanza de que para ese entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos hubieran formado algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que durara aun después de que ya no tuvieran el patinaje como excusa para unirlos. Algo que fuera mucho más poderoso que aquellos insustanciales hilos que los unían ahora, aquella cuidadosa danza que bailaban y que era mucho menos de lo que él quería en realidad.

Luego de que el patinador Kazajo terminara su rutina y se retirara del hielo entre gritos y aplausos, Viktor reapareció, luciendo animado y relajado. Mientras el otro patinador estaba en el “kiss and cry”, el ruso realizó un par de estiramientos de ultimo minuto, para luego quitarse los protectores de los patines y entrar a la pista de hielo al tiempo que su nombre era anunciado por el alto parlante.

Cuando los otros patinadores habían entrado a la pista, había sido entre gritos de ánimo, silbidos y aplausos de la audiencia. Con Viktor sin embargo, fue diferente.

Aún había personas animándolo, aún había fuertes aplausos y gritos de los fans que lo animaban. Pero había un ruido adicional mezclándose, una baja frecuencia de siseos, palabras torcidas y malicia. Unos cuantos abucheos y clamores maliciosos que hacían un agudo contraste con todo lo demás. Provocando que Yuuri se tensara por el enojo y observara a la multitud furioso porque ¿Cómo se atrevían?

No debería haberlo sorprendido tanto como lo hizo, pero el shock por las acciones de la concurrencia igual fue como un golpe en el estómago. Él había lidiado con cosas similares antes, algunos de los fans de Viktor eran muy expresivos con respecto a su desagrado por Yuuri y la cosa se ponía especialmente fea cuando competía en el país natal de Viktor, pero con los años había aprendido a ignorarlo.

Sin embargo, escuchar eso mismo siendo dirigido a Viktor era un completo shock. Viktor era la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico, las personas lo adoraban y se ponían a sus pies para complacerlo. Pero este era el hogar de Yuuri, su país, su territorio. Y las personas aquí estaban tan de su parte que era casi abrumador, todos siendo leales de corazón. Ellos querían que ganara, y más que eso, ellos querían que derrotara a Viktor.

De alguna forma, la supuesta rivalidad entre ellos se había salido rápidamente de control, la historia volviéndose cada vez más elaborada y dramática a medida que se contaba una y otra vez. Yuuri nunca había alentado nada de eso de forma consciente, tampoco lo había hecho Viktor. Nunca habían hablado mal del otro delante de la prensa, nunca habían declarado el deseo de derrotar al otro específicamente. Pero Yuuri había sido joven y descuidado, y su desagrado por Viktor había brillado lo suficiente como para que el mundo lo notara. Su enojo y su frustración al perder contra el ruso constantemente, su desesperado deseo por derrotarlo.

Viktor había sido el niño dorado del patinaje y nadie había estado ni cerca de derrotarlo durante años. Así que cuando Yuuri había aparecido, joven y viciosamente determinado a hacerlo caer, la prensa y los fans se habían aferrado a ello. Habían creado un cuento acerca de una amarga rivalidad que en ese tiempo era cierta, pero que ahora estaba tan equivocada. Ninguno de ellos había alentado esta situación, pero se había dado, y ahora estaba mucho más allá de su control.

Yuuri también había experimentado su propia porción de críticas tanto de los fans como de la prensa, había sido calificado como arrogante, usurpador y un presuntuoso do nadie que necesitaba ser puesto en su sitio. Pero no se había dado cuenta que el asunto los afectaba ambos por igual, no hasta que escuchó la reacción de la multitud mientras Viktor terminaba de prepararse, no hasta que pudo sentir como el cruel deseo de ver fallar a Viktor flotaba a su alrededor.

Tal vez hace muchos, muchos años, Yuuri hubiera disfrutado de la reacción, hubiera sentido satisfacción ante la idea de que hubiera personas que quisieran ver caer a Viktor para que Yuuri triunfara. Pero ahora, el pensamiento no hacía más que horrorizarlo. Viktor parecía imperturbable, ondeando su mano hacia sus fans y moviéndose para tomar su posición inicial con una agraciada facilidad, pero Yuuri había estado en su posición antes y sabía muy bien la forma en que los abucheos podían meterse bajo tu piel, cómo la negatividad parecía ahogar el apoyo del resto de la multitud con facilidad.

Yuuri quería gritarles, decirles a aquellos quienes lanzaban su odio contra Viktor tan obviamente, que se detuvieran, que se callaran y no se atrevieran a insultarlo nunca más. Deseaba gritarles que él no quería eso, que no quería ver a Viktor fallar solo para poder conseguir algún tipo de victoria vacía. Quería que Viktor patinara en su mejor condición, que amara patinar del mismo modo que Yuuri lo hacía. Yuuri quería ganar, sí; pero quería ganar con Viktor en su mejor estado, con la multitud apoyándolos a ambos por igual. Quería que todo el mundo amara a Viktor porque dolía que no fuera así, y dolía mucho mas saber que era su culpa.

Pero al final no pudo decir nada porque el silencio cayó sobre la multitud, la música empezó a sonar y Viktor empezó a patinar, luciendo aun completamente imperturbable.

Yuuri observaba hipnotizado. Antes no hubiera creído que fuera posible, pero el programa corto de Viktor era incluso mejor que cuando Yuuri lo había visto en el Grand Prix Final, y era mucho más vivaz y lleno de energía que cuando Yuuri había observado a Viktor en el Campeonato Europeo. Viktor se veía impresionante y Yuuri no quería que terminara jamás, la belleza en la rutina logrando eliminar temporalmente los pensamientos que habían estado en su cabeza anteriormente.

Pero eventualmente, la rutina llegó a su final, y Viktor reconoció los vítores de la audiencia con una sonrisa y el ondeo de su mano, ignorando la decepción que se empezaba a notar en muchos de los fans que minutos antes habían estado apoyando a Yuuri tan alegremente.  

El descontento solo se hizo más grande cuando la puntuación de Viktor se dio a conocer, colocándolo ligeramente por encima de Yuuri en la tabla de posiciones. Aún había una gran ola de ánimos y celebración por parte de los fans de Viktor, pero Yuuri pudo sentir la irritación de aquellos a su alrededor, y eso lo aterraba.

Se marchó tan rápido como pudo, simplemente queriendo escapar de la agobiante atmosfera del estadio. Luego que terminaron las presentaciones, lo único que Yuuri quería era ver a Viktor, pero el ruso se encontraba ocupado hablando con los reporteros y Yuuri no podía acercarse a él, no en público. En lugar de eso, Yuuri decidió ir directamente al hotel, bañando la desolación del día hasta que finalmente se sintió fresco y limpio, poniéndose luego unas ropas más cómodas que el traje que había llevado antes.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, Yuuri escuchó un zumbido viniendo del otro lado de la habitación y vio como la luz de su teléfono se encendía, alertándole de la presencia de un mensaje nuevo. Caminando a través de la habitación, Yuuri levantó el teléfono y pasó su dedo por la pantalla para abrir el texto y leerlo rápidamente.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche? Podemos pedir servicio a la habitación si no quieres dejar el hotel.

 

Las palabras hicieron que Yuuri sintiera una calidez por dentro y le respondió lo más rápido que pudo. Realmente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Viktor, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido años. El tiempo arrastrándose lentamente hasta que pudieran estar juntos otra vez. Y estar en aquel estadio solo lo había empeorado, el estar tan cerca de Viktor pero sin ser capaz de acercársele del modo que tan desesperadamente ansiaba, por el temor de aquellos ojos que los observaba y lo juzgaban, fue una tortura. Una tranquila cena en una habitación de hotel era justamente la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Aún estoy en la pista con los reporteros, pero dejé la puerta de mi habitación abierta. Te veré allí tan pronto como pueda.

 

**Viktor Nikiforov**

Habitación 81

 

La habitación estaba a unos cuantos pisos más arriba de la de Yuuri,  pero solo le tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar allí, deslizándose a través de los corredores del hotel con una facilidad nacida de la práctica. Se apresuró a entrar una vez que llegó a la puerta, complacido de que el pasillo estuviera vacío y que nadie se diera cuenta de a donde se dirigía.

La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él y Yuuri entró en la vacía habitación, agradable pero tan simple como las otras habitaciones de hotel. Una maleta vacía se encontraba puesta al pie de la cama y la puerta del ropero colgaba ligeramente abierta, ofreciéndole un vistazo del estante de ropa que colgaba dentro. Yuuri fue golpeado por la súbita urgencia de mirar más de cerca, de rebuscar entre las cosas de Viktor para encontrar más que pequeños retazos del hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón, pero se contuvo. Viktor había confiado en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar en su habitación de hotel, y Yuuri no iba a traicionar esa hospitalidad al invadir la privacidad de Viktor.

Sin embargo, fue solamente después que finalmente llegó al lugar, que Yuuri se percató de que en realidad no tenía idea de que hacer ahora. Había venido corriendo inmediatamente después de recibir el mensaje de Viktor, queriendo verlo desesperadamente después del tiempo que habían estado separados, pero Viktor le había dicho a Yuuri que no iba a estar allí y que no llegaría hasta después de un tiempo. Era cierto que le había ofrecido su habitación a Yuuri, pero probablemente no esperaba que el muchacho se apareciera inmediatamente y se quedara esperando hasta que él volviera. Ahora que Yuuri pensaba detenidamente en ello, su acción se veía vergonzosamente precipitada y desesperada.

Pero no tenía idea de cuando volvería Viktor, así que no tenía sentido marcharse ahora. En lugar de eso se sentó sobre la cama, esperando y dejando que su mente retrocediera hacia los eventos que habían pasado ese mismo día.

Sabía que tenía que confesársele a Viktor. Pero con lo que había pasado en la pista sus temores solo se habían amplificado, y Yuuri no pudo detener el miedo que creció en su interior ante la idea de la declaración y de todo lo que vendría después.

Su miedo primario, el miedo al rechazo, siempre estaba presente en su mente. Pero había mucho más que eso. Incluso si Viktor aceptaba sus sentimientos, incluso si lograban sacar algo de todo esto, sus vidas no existían en solitario. No estaban metidas en aquella burbuja que habían creado para sí mismos, lejos de los ojos curiosos  y donde podían simplemente estar juntos.

Incluso si todo salía de la forma que Yuuri soñaba, nada sería fácil. Podían ser capaces de mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, pero a diferencia de sus breves encuentros en anónimas habitaciones de hotel, una relación completa era difícil de ocultar. Eventualmente la gente se enteraría, y ellos tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias de ello. Y vaya consecuencias que habrían.

Los medios de comunicación siempre habían sido parte de la vida de ambos, una siniestra presencia asechándolos, entretejida en todo. Las noticias, los reporteros, los fans, todos habían metido mano en la creación del concepto de la amarga rivalidad que actualmente aún se encontraba tan viva en las mentes de la gran mayoría. La fantasía de que Viktor y Yuuri aún se odiaban, se encontraba todavía presente en la mente de todos sus fans, y habían dividido al mundo del patinaje en dos grupos, sin importar realmente los propios deseos de ellos dos. Había fans de Yuuri que odiaban a Viktor, habían sido muy claros al demostrarlo el día de hoy, y se daba en ambos bandos ya que algunos de los fans de Viktor detestaban por completo a Yuuri. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de ellos al enterarse de la verdad?

E incluso sin todo ese odio, incluso con los fans que aún era razonables, ¿Qué tipo de reacción podrían esperar de ellos?  Las personas amaban la rivalidad, amaban el concepto de una existente y amarga pelea por la victoria, y quebrar eso para exponer la realidad de lo en lo que se habían convertido, sería un completo shock para el mundo. Tal vez sus reacciones serían buenas. Tal vez las personas los apoyarían y lo considerarían romántico, dos rivales enamorándose del otro bajo las circunstancias más improbables. Pero de nuevo, puede que eso no ocurriera.

Podrían sentirse traicionados, como si todo lo que supieran de ellos dos fuera una completa mentira. Podrían pensar que todos estos años ellos habían estado fingiendo por pura publicidad, que eran unos farsantes. O al revés, podrían pensar que estaban juntos por publicidad y no porque realmente tenían sentimientos por el otro.

Las personas podrían sentirse decepcionadas, traicionadas. La rivalidad se había extendido más allá de su control, se había convertido en algo de orgullo nacional. Tanto él cómo Viktor patinaban con el peso de sus respectivos países sobre sus espaldas, y Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo las personas en su tierra reaccionarían ante la noticia de que se había enamorado del hombre que ellos desesperadamente querían verlo derrotar. ¿Se sentirían traicionados? ¿Sentirían que Yuuri había cedido ante el enemigo? ¿Y qué hay de las personas en el país de Viktor? ¿Pensarían que Viktor era débil por haber escogido a Yuuri? ¿Por haber escogido al hombre que había roto su racha ganadora y había robado sus medallas, no una, sino varias veces?

Y también estaba aquel otro temor, uno que desgarraba a Yuuri por dentro y lo hacía sentir enfermo de solo pensarlo. Había empezado a acostarse con Viktor durante el Campeonato Mundial hace tres años, justo después de haber empezado a ganar el oro. Cada medalla de oro que había obtenido había sido por sus propios méritos, él lo sabía. Viktor nunca perdería a propósito, el respetaba demasiado a Yuuri como patinador como para hacer eso.

Pero eso no sería lo que la gente diría. Los medios serían viciosos y los artículos de chismes no tendrían piedad. Destrozarían a Yuuri por completo, declarando que solo se había follado a Viktor para obtener el oro, declarando que todo por lo que había trabajado era una completa farsa, y eso mataría a Yuuri por completo. Yuuri había pasado su vida entera probando su valía ante el mundo, y la sola idea de que todos sus logros, todas las medallas por las que había derramado sudor y lágrimas, fueran atribuidas a tácticas deshonestas y favores sexuales baratos, le dolería más que de lo que podría soportar.

Había tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, tanto que podría arruinarlo todo. Yuuri no tenía idea de cómo las personas podrían reaccionar y las infinitas posibilidades, cada una peor que la anterior, hacían que su temor creciera y creciera asta estar prácticamente ahogándolo.

Tal vez todo saldría bien. Tal vez las personas los apoyarían, tal vez los fans estarían encantados, tal vez el mundo lo vería como una historia preciosa y lo aceptaría sin ningún tipo de maldad. Pero incluso así, la idea de hacerlo público lo hacía sentir enfermo de preocupación.

Yuuri era una persona privada, lo más privada que podía ser con su vida bajo la luz de los reflectores. Pero si él y Viktor empezaban una relación, jamás los dejarían en paz. Cada movimiento que realizaran sería criticado, analizado y observado con escrutinio. Las personas se inmiscuirían en su vida privada con más vigor que nunca, jamás estarían satisfechos hasta conocer cada íntimo detalle que Yuuri quisiera esconder del mundo. Nunca serían capaces de ser una pareja completamente normal, no con los reflectores apuntándoles continuamente. Los medios, los fans, siempre se encontrarían observándolos, siempre estarían presentes.

Yuuri quería a Viktor. Deseaba estar con Viktor más de lo que jamás había deseado algo en la vida y más de lo que jamás podría querer otra cosa. Pero quería que estuvieran juntos del mismo modo en que lo habían estado en Moscú, alejados del mundo y sin preocuparse por nadie más que por el otro. No quería el aplastante peso de la fama metido entre ellos, no quería los ojos del mundo entero observándolos. Solo quería a Viktor.

Sería más fácil que las cosas permanecieran tal como estaban ahora, haciendo sus cosas tras puertas cerradas y sin que nadie los viera. Si Yuuri no se confesaba, si nada cambiaba entre ellos, entonces nunca tendría que lidiar con las expectativas del mundo y las consecuencias que vendrían con ello.

Pero esa no era una opción, nunca lo fue. Yuuri tenía que declarársele. No podían continuar como estaban ahora, no ahora que Yuuri estaba consciente del amor que sentía y necesitaba desesperadamente que este fuera correspondido. Viktor necesitaba saberlo, Viktor merecía saberlo. Y sea cual fuere su reacción, al menos Yuuri sabría que lo había intentado, que había hecho lo que podía. Si Viktor lo rechazaba, eso finalmente le permitiría dejarlo ir.

Y si Viktor no lo rechazaba, entonces Yuuri tendría una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de formar algo con Viktor, algo bueno, algo a lo que poder aferrarse. Una oportunidad de que Viktor se quedara con él aun después de que se retirara, una oportunidad de poder estar juntos. Estar **realmente** juntos, de la forma en que Yuuri tanto añoraba. Una oportunidad de tener un futuro con él.

Así que Yuuri tenía que decírselo a Viktor. Y solo entonces trataría de lidiar con lo que viniera después, lo sea que fuera.

Mientras estuvo meditando, Yuuri no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, y fue solo cuando vio la pantalla de su teléfono que se percató de lo mucho que ya llevaba en aquella habitación. En algún punto había pasado de estar sentado en la cama, a yacer acurrucado sobre las mantas, atrapado dentro de su propia cabeza.

Una parte de él quería moverse, pero la cama era muy cómoda y él estaba demasiado cansado después de un largo día. Patinar siempre era agotador, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo mientras esperaba el regreso de Viktor, Yuuri se encontró así mismo cada vez con menos y menos ganas de levantarse.

En lugar de eso, trató de disipar las preocupaciones que aún pesaban sobre su estómago y enfocarse en lo que le iba a decir a Viktor, en exactamente como se iba a confesar. No podía simplemente soltar una declaración de amor de la nada. Planearlo era esencial, necesitaba saber lo que iba a decir con exactitud y cómo lo iba hacer, de modo que no se congelara en el último momento. Phichit había tenido razón acerca de su tendencia por huir, de ignorar las cosas con las que no quería lidiar, así que necesitaba estar seguro de que eso no sucedería aquí.

Tal vez debería contárselo durante la cena. Era el momento perfecto, estarían solos y en privado, además Yuuri la tenía fácil para escapar por la puerta y regresar a su habitación si Viktor lo rechazaba.

¿Pero qué le diría? No podía simplemente soltar las palabras sin advertencia alguna, pero no podía ni imaginar la forma correcta para abordar el tema. No había un camino correcto para introducir la idea, no había forma de lograr que se sintiera fácil y natural. Difícilmente podía irse por el lado casual, _“esta  cena está deliciosa Viktor, y por cierto, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo para siempre”_ definitivamente no era la forma en que debía iniciar esa conversación. Pero tampoco quería que sonara demasiado pesado, quería darle a Viktor la oportunidad de rechazarlo sin que se sintiera horriblemente incómodo para ambos.

 _“Viktor, tengo que decirte algo”_ Ese era un buen inicio. Lo suficientemente casual como para no ponerlos a ambos al borde, pero enfatizando aún la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de venir. Al menos era algo.

Yuuri continuó repasándolo en su cabeza, pasando por cada posible escenario que pudo imaginar, cada una de las maneras en las que Viktor podría reaccionar y como él lidiaría con ello. Mientras los minutos pasaban, Yuuri se dio cuenta que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, la suavidad de la cama moldeando el lado donde yacía su cuerpo.

Eventualmente, sus pensamientos empezaron a desaparecer y el cansancio del día empezó a tomar el control. Yuuri podía sentir como su respiración empezaba a volverse más lenta, podía sentir como la pesadez se apoderaba de sus parpados y no podía encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para alejarla. En lugar de eso, se dejó arrastrar a la deriva, no completamente dormido pero sí deslizándose gradualmente más y más dentro de la inconsciencia.

Yuuri se quedó rondando en aquel estado de ensueño mientras el tiempo pasaba con rapidez. Pudo haber continuado de ese modo por horas, probablemente pudo haberse quedado completamente dormido si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, pero se vio obligado a despertar por completo al escuchar un sonido, un débil ruido sordo que se arrastró al borde de sus sentidos y lo hizo sentarse sorprendido, frotándose los ojos con desdén.

Viktor lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación con una expresión de culpa en el rostro. Al estar atrapado dentro de su mente y ser cautivo del sueño, Yuuri no había sentido el momento en que el ruso entró por la puerta, y ya podía sentir sus mejillas empezando a colorearse al haber sido atrapado dormitando en la cama de Viktor por el mismo dueño.

—Lo siento —dijo Viktor con rapidez tan pronto como Yuuri se sentó en la cama—. Estaba tratando de no despertarte.

Era un gesto dulce, especialmente porque esta era la habitación de Viktor y técnicamente podía hacer lo que le plazca. Yuuri sintió el afecto floreciendo en su pecho y empezando a rodear su corazón, el cual había empezado a latir un poco más rápido ante la vista del otro hombre.

—Está bien —le respondió, pasando las manos por su cabello para tratar de aplastar los lugares que él sabia se habían desordenado por estar acostado—. Perdón por casi quedarme dormido. No era mi intención hacerlo, pero ha sido un largo día y estaba más cansado de lo que creía.

—Conozco la sensación —Viktor le sonrió y se acercó un poco más, sentándose en el borde de la cama donde Yuuri estaba y direccionando su vista hacia él—. Si quieres regresar a dormir no dejes que mi presencia de detenga. Fácilmente podemos saltarnos la cena.

El estómago de Yuuri escogió ese preciso momento para soltar un largo gruñido y Viktor se le rio suavemente mientras la vergüenza embargaba a Yuuri.

—O tal vez no —añadió el ruso para luego agarrar un folleto de la mesita de noche. Al verlo más de cerca, Yuuri se dio cuenta que era la información de los servicios del hotel que incluían las páginas con respecto al servicio a la habitación. Convenientemente, el texto estaba escrito tanto en inglés como en japonés, lo cual lo salvó de tener que traducir toda la cosa para Viktor.

Juntos escogieron unas cuantas cosas del menú, Yuuri pasó tristemente por la opción del  Katsudon. Como tradición, sabía que no podía comerlo a menos que hubiera ganado, y no había ganado nada aún. Y también estaba esa extraña sensación de no querer que Viktor probara aquel platillo por primera vez en una impersonal habitación de hotel en Tokio. La madre Yuuri preparaba el mejor Katsudon del mundo, y había una parte de él que quería que la primera vez que lo Viktor probara, este fuera hecho por ella.

Una vez que escogieron la comida, Viktor insistió en que fuera Yuuri quien la pidiera por el teléfono, declarando que sería mejor que lo hiciera Yuuri ya que era él quien hablaba el idioma. Yuuri había protestado diciendo _“Tú sabes bien que también hablan inglés aquí Viktor”_ pero cedió rápidamente. No había una razón real para que no pudiera hacerlo, además era lindo hablar en su lengua materna para variar. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en Detroit, Yuuri se había acostumbrado a comunicarse principalmente en inglés, pero la confortable familiaridad de su lengua materna era algo que aún extrañaba.

Yuuri ordenó rápidamente, las palabras rodando en su lengua sin esfuerzo alguno mientras Viktor lo observaba, luciendo intrigado. La comida arribó no mucho tiempo después, el personal de tan lujoso hotel siendo tan eficiente como siempre. Él y Viktor pasaron su tiempo juntos hablando cómodamente, conversando de cosas sin sentido como la competencia y las cosas que habían pasado desde que se vieron en el Grand Prix Final, conversación que continuaron incluso después que la comida de llegó.

Extrañamente, Viktor no hizo ningún comentario acerca de Yuuri estando presente durante el Campeonato Europeo, y Yuuri tampoco trajo el tema a colación. A pesar de que Yuuri había sido cuidadoso, igual había sido descubierto. Y aunque la información no había salido de las redes sociales para llegar a las noticias, Yuuri había creído que Viktor se había enterado de algún modo. Después de todo, Viktor era una persona muy activa en las redes sociales. Y aun si no se hubiera enterado por ese medio, Yuuri  pensaba que el otro Yuri le había comentado algo, que le había contado que Yuuri había estado allí a pesar de no haberse ido a encontrar con Viktor durante su muy breve estadía.

Pero si Viktor lo sabía, entonces había decidió mantenerse callado al respecto, y Yuuri había decidido que era mejor no sacar el tema a la luz. No tenía una buena explicación para dar y “ _Te extrañaba tanto que volé al otro lado del mundo para verte por una noche pero nunca me acerque para saludarte con propiedad”_ sonaba mal incluso en su cabeza, y sonaría mucho peor si lo dijera en voz alta. Así que prefirió evadir el tema por completo.

Durante la comida y durante la conversación, Yuuri trató de reunir todo el coraje que necesitaba para decirle a Viktor la única cosa que rondaba en su mente. Viktor se veía alegre, hablaba animadamente y movía sus palillos de un lado a otro cuando estaba tratando de establecer un punto, lo cual obligó a Yuuri a sofocar una risa de diversión, pero nunca le dio un alto a la conversación, un espacio que le hubiera dado a Yuuri el tiempo que necesitaba para tratar el tema del que realmente necesitaba hablar.

Por ratos, Yuuri estuvo a punto de simplemente soltarlo todo, pero se contuvo. Los temores de hace un momento aún se encontraban muy presentes y se sentían como una mordaza que mantenía sus palabras bloqueadas. Dos palabras que debían ser tan simples de decir, pero que sin embargo encontraba increíblemente difícil lograr que salieran de sus labios. 

 _«Díselo, solo díselo»_ Yuuri se regañó a sí mismo, pero aun así las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, rehusándose a ser dichas. Las preocupaciones aún estaban allí, agolpándose en su mente, así que se quedó hablando y riendo con Viktor como si todo estuviera bien, todo mientras trataba de reunir el coraje que necesitaba para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Eventualmente terminaron de comer y amontonaron los platos a un lado, cayendo en un cómodo silencio. Viktor se encontraba parado muy cerca de él, sus hombros se presionaban juntos y Yuuri pudo sentir el calor del contacto, la confortable calidez de tener a Viktor cerca. Durante toda la comida, Yuuri había notado que estaba siendo mucho mas físicamente demostrativo con Viktor de lo que jamás había sido, pequeños toques con su mano sobre el hombro del otro, manteniéndose cerca y rehusándose a romper el cálido punto de contacto. Yuuri simplemente quería estar cerca de Viktor, había pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado en realidad, y no quería que aquello que sentía en este momento terminara.

Tal vez eso le brindara valor, razonó para sí mismo. Tocar a Viktor, estar con Viktor, eso siempre le daba la confianza que no podía encontrar en otro lugar además del hielo. Tal vez eso lo ayudara a finalmente encontrar el valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Se encontraban parados tan cerca del otro que apenas y le tomó un pequeño esfuerzo a Yuuri el levantar su cabeza, girarse hacia Viktor de modo que estuvieran uno frente al otro, y observar al hombre a través de sus pestañas. Viktor también se movió, estando en perfecta sincronía con él, inclinando su cabeza un poco mientras presionaba un ligero beso sobre los labios de Yuuri, suave y dulcemente. No había habido forma de evitar el contacto, ambos eran como imanes que se atraían el uno al otro una y otra vez.

Yuuri había sabido desde el momento que había llegado a la habitación de Viktor, que en algún punto terminarían de esta forma, así que esta vez había venido finalmente preparado. Comprar lubricante y condones había sido, cuando menos, una experiencia vergonzosa, pero él era un adulto de veintitrés años y ya era tiempo de que dejara confiarle la responsabilidad de todo a Viktor.

Desechando ese pensamiento, Yuuri se presionó mas contra le contacto de sus bocas, tratando de tomar el valor de que necesitaba de aquel beso. _«Díselo ahora»_ , susurró una parte dentro de él, pero las palabras seguían sin salir. En lugar de eso, Yuuri profundizó el beso. Deseando sentir mucho más y estar mucho más cerca.

Viktor le correspondió casi instantáneamente, su beso pasando de ser dulce a ser necesitado en un latido. Sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cintura de Yuuri  y este deslizó las suyas propias dentro del cabello de Viktor, inclinando su cabeza a un lado para tener mejor acceso. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, y Yuuri había extrañado a Viktor con un desesperante dolor. La sensación se derramaba dentro de sus acciones y besó a Viktor con más fuerza, enrollando sus dedos dentro del cabello del ruso y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la dura superficie de la pared detrás de él.

Viktor lo siguió voluntariamente, presionándose contra Yuuri y manteniéndolo cerca. Sus besos igualando la ansiedad de los de Yuuri perfectamente, sus manos se presionaban contra las caderas del muchacho, dejando marca. Y Yuuri se preguntó si tal vez, solo tal vez, Viktor también lo había extrañado. _«Díselo»,_ susurró su mente, mas insistentemente esta vez. « _Díselo y lo sabrás»._

Pero aun así no logró que las palabras salieran, permaneciendo aún atoradas en su garganta. Pero Yuuri no quería que este momento terminara, así que besó a Viktor más fuerte y rápido, acercándolo lo más que podía y no dejando ni una pulgada en medio de ellos.

Las manos de Viktor se deslizaron por sus caderas, sus pulgares formando pequeños círculos sobre la piel expuesta y el resto de sus dedos apretando firmemente. Luego de unos minutos de besarse, y a medida que el sentido de urgencia crecía, Viktor se alejó, sus labios hinchados y sus pupilas dilatadas y oscuras.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Yuuri? —le preguntó, y su voz sonó baja y ronca, creando una piscina de calor en el vientre de Yuuri—. Dime que es lo que deseas.

En lugar de responder, Yuuri buscó a ciegas dentro de su bolsillo trasero, tanteando por unos segundos antes de sacar el condón y el paquete de lubricante que había empujado allí apresuradamente mientras salía de su habitación. Presionó ambos objetos en la mano de Viktor sin darse tiempo para sentir vergüenza, observando la forma en que los ojos del ruso se abrían ligeramente ante el gesto, sus pupilas pareciendo dilatarse incluso más.

— ¿Estas seguro Yuuri? —le preguntó Viktor, y Yuuri pudo notar la preocupación en su voz, mezclándose con la lujuria que era tan evidente en su rostro—. Tienes que patinar mañana.

—Sí, así es —Yuuri se alejó ligeramente para mirar a Viktor a los ojos, deseando dejar su punto en claro. Quería sentir a Viktor, quería sentirse poseído por el hombre y poder poseerlo a él también. Quería estar cerca de él, tan cerca como fuera posible y tal vez al fin tener el valor para dar el paso final y soltar todo lo que había querido decir por tanto tiempo. Hacer esto la noche anterior al programa libre era probablemente una pésima idea, pero no podía conseguir que le importara—. Así que haz que te recuerde cuando lo haga.

Viktor dejó salir un pequeño sonido ahogado ante las palabras y sus dedos se movieron sobre las caderas de Yuuri, clavándose más profundamente. Capturando los labios de Yuuri en otro beso, Viktor los presionó mas contra la pared, lamiendo el interior de la boca de Yuuri y causando que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles.

La última vez que habían estado juntos todo se había dado suave, casi perezosamente, cómodo y sencillo. Pero esta vez, Yuuri podía notar su propia desesperación, y cómo esta se reflejaba en Viktor, apoderándose de ambos rápida y profundamente. Mientras se sacaba la camiseta sobre la cabeza, una parte ausente de su mente se preguntó si tal vez debería llevar esto hacia la cama, pero al ver a Viktor copiar su acción anterior, el pensamiento se alejó por completo de su mente. Quería estar cerca de Viktor en este momento y no quería tener que detenerse para moverse. Habían estado separados durante meses y Yuuri no podría soportar la distancia ni por un segundo más.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente desvestidos, Viktor dejó que sus manos recorrieran libremente la piel de Yuuri, dejando caminos de calor por donde quiera que pasaran. Era como si estuviera analizando el cuerpo de Yuuri, tratando de tocar cada parte de él y dejar que el recuerdo quemara en su piel. Yuuri difícilmente se quejaba. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los toques y los presionaba a ambos mucho más cerca, urgiéndole a Viktor que avanzara sin necesidad de decir una palabra.

—Yuuri, quiero intentar algo. Algo nuevo para ti —Viktor jadeó, alejándose ligeramente pero aún presionándose cerca—. Te haré sentir bien, lo prometo. ¿Me dejarías intentarlo?

—Sí —respondió Yuuri antes de elevarse ligeramente y robarle otro beso. Él confiaba en Viktor, confiaba en sus palabras, además Viktor nunca lo había decepcionado antes. Ya se había entregado a él en alma, mente y cuerpo, así que sabía que podía darle a Viktor cualquier cosa que le pidiera sin pensarlo dos veces.

Viktor le sonrió y Yuuri sintió su corazón flotar.  La forma en que su rostro se suavizaba, la forma en que su expresión iluminaba sus facciones. Viktor era hermoso cuando sonreía, mucho más cuando Yuuri sabía que esa sonrisa era para él y solo para él, que había sido él quien la había puesto allí, que el responsable por la felicidad de Viktor no era nadie más que él. Y saber eso era la mejor sensación en el mundo.

—Date vuelta —le susurró Viktor, presionando otro beso sobre sus labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri, girándolo lentamente de modo que ahora estuviera de cara a la pared. Viktor aún estaba presionado contra él, la delgada figura de su cuerpo siendo un caliente peso contra la espalda de Yuuri. Yuuri podía sentir cada centímetro del ruso y se estremeció ligeramente ante la sensación, presionándose hacia atrás para acercarse al calor del cuerpo de Viktor.

Con su rostro de cara a la pared, Yuuri se dio cuenta que los labios de Viktor se encontraban angustiosamente fuera de su alcance. En lugar de besar sus labios, Viktor optó por presionar los suyos sobre la curvatura de la oreja de Yuuri, arrastrando sus dedos por la piel ligeramente antes de hacerse camino hacia su cuello, presionado sus labios contra su espina dorsal a medida que deslizaba cada vez más hacia abajo. Los toques hicieron que una nueva ola de calor pasara a través de Yuuri y este se aferró a la pared con sus manos, tratando de encontrar algo de estabilidad mientras Viktor se deslizaba cada vez más y más abajo hasta que estuvo arrodillado detrás de Yuuri.

—Dime si quieres que pare —le dijo Viktor, y Yuuri escuchó el tirante sonido cuando el ruso abrió el paquete de lubricante que Yuuri había traído con él y que había sido dejado en el suelo momentos antes.

Yuuri se estremeció ligeramente ante la anticipación, no muy seguro de que era lo que Viktor planeaba, pero deseoso de seguir con ello de todas formas. Dejó salir un jadeo de placer cuando sintió un dedo haciendo círculos sobre su entrada, cálidos y familiares. Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, y Yuuri se presionó contra la sensación.

Viktor se movió agonizantemente lento, abriendo a Yuuri con su mano cuidadosamente, y el muchacho podía sentirse a sí mismo retorcerse ante la sensación, deseando obtener más mientras el placer crecía dentro de él. Casi vocaliza ese pensamiento pero luego sintió un calor húmedo contra su entrada, una humedad caliente que probaba la sensible piel que allí había, y sus palabras se trasformaron rápidamente en un jadeo entrecortado.

Viktor pareció disfrutar del sonido y los dedos de una de manos se hundieron más profundamente en la piel de Yuuri, la otra aun presionando profundamente dentro del muchacho y su lengua trabajando al mismo tiempo, lamiendo y jugueteando allí hasta hacer que Yuuri viera estrellas. Podía sentir el sudor empezar a formarse en su frente y sus omoplatos, y Yuuri aferró sus manos más fuertemente a la pared, tratando de mantener el equilibrio a pesar de sentir sus piernas como gelatina.

La sensación era extraña, como nada que hubiera experimentado antes, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ello y ya podía sentir el calor y el deseo creciendo dentro de él. El dedo de Viktor aún se movía dentro de Yuuri, y este no pudo detener el gemido que salió de su boca cuando la lengua de Viktor se le unió, abriéndose camino en su interior con una facilidad que nacía de la práctica. La caliente humedad entraba y salía, tan buena pero aun sin ser suficiente, y Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo rogando por más.

—Viktor…por favor… —jadeó Yuuri, y Viktor lo complació, añadiendo otro dedo y causando con eso que una nueva ola de placer lo atravesara por completo.

— ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Viktor, alejándose momentáneamente y causando que Yuuri gimoteara ante la pérdida del contacto. La voz de Viktor sonaba baja y ronca, su acento volviéndose más pronunciado tal como siempre pasaba cuando empezaba a dejarse llevar.

—Sí —soltó Yuuri en un jadeo. No quería que Viktor se detuviera, y ya podía sentir como su habilidad para formar palabras coherentes empezaba a desaparecer.

—Bien —dijo Viktor mientras añadía otro dedo, y hubo algo en su tono de voz, una satisfacción atada a cada una de sus palabras.

—Soy el único que te ha visto de esta forma. El único que te ha tocado de esta manera, que te ha hecho **sentir** de esta manera.

Las palabras fueron susurradas, saliendo reverentemente en medio de la silenciosa habitación, y Yuuri quiso responder a ellas, pero Viktor añadió un cuarto dedo y todo pensamiento racional abandonó su cabeza. Viktor no le dio tregua, y para cuando hubo terminado, Yuuri ya se había convertido un jadeante y tembloroso desastre. De alguna forma, Yuuri había olvidado lo que el estar con Viktor le provocaba, y ahora que finalmente lo tenía de vuelta ni siquiera podía imaginar el perderlo otra vez. Quería que Viktor continuara tocándolo y que nunca dejara de hacerlo. Quería sentir más, ser marcado por Viktor, ser reclamado por él y poder reclamarlo para sí también, que pudieran unirse completamente y nunca ser separados.

Finalmente, Viktor se retiró y se puso de pie detrás de Yuuri con un movimiento fluido, su cuerpo encajando perfectamente contra la curvatura de la espina dorsal del muchacho. Yuuri aún se encontraba de espaldas a Viktor y con sus manos aferradas a la pared, pero al sentirlo moverse y al escuchar el distintivo sonido de la envoltura de un condón siendo rota, se giró, deseando ver el rostro del ruso. Sus piernas aún se sentían débiles por lo que acababa de experimentar, así que mantuvo su espalda presionada contra la pared, apoyando su peso en ella mientras alcanzaba a Viktor con su mano y lo atraía de vuelta hacia él.

Viktor se movió más cerca y levantó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Yuuri en ellas, Yuuri por su lado enredó una de sus piernas en la cintura de Viktor, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Estaba listo, se sentía casi desesperado y no deseaba esperar un segundo más.

La mano de Viktor se movió fuera de su rostro para aferrarse fuertemente a su pierna, casi dejándole moretones. Sus ojos ahora más amplios y oscuros.

— ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó, y todo lo que Yuuri pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza porque Viktor era tan, **tan** hermoso, que le quitaba el aliento. No podía entender cómo es que había logrado conseguir esto, conseguir tener a Viktor. Además, también estaban aquellos arrogantes deseos suyos, la egoísta necesidad de tener a Viktor no solo por un instante sino para siempre, aquellas palabras rogando que se quedara con él aún no siendo capaces de salir de sus labios

Cuando Viktor finalmente se empujó dentro, Yuuri pudo sentir el impacto de su cabeza golpeando contra la pared reverberando por todo su cráneo, su espalda curvándose y su respiración volviéndose pesada en su pecho. Su agarre sobre Viktor se tensó reflexivamente y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se deslizaba unos cuantos centímetros  más abajo en la pared, el apoyo de la misma ya no siendo suficiente para mantenerlo erguido mientras se dejaba llevar completamente por la sensación.

Una sudorosa y lisa piel acarició la suya propia mientras Viktor deslizaba su mano debajo del otro muslo de Yuuri y este se amoldaba al gesto instintivamente, permitiendo que Viktor lo levantara del suelo de modo que ahora sus dos piernas se encontraban firmemente enganchadas alrededor de la cintura del ruso y su espalda permanecía apoyada contra la pared, manteniéndolo equilibrado.

A pesar de que la mayoría de su peso descansaba contra la pared detrás de él, Yuuri podía notar como los músculos de Viktor sobresalían en su brazo debido al esfuerzo de mantener a Yuuri levantado. Comenzó con un ritmo lento que se empezó a elevar gradualmente, al tiempo que Yuuri clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Viktor y gemía su placer en alto.

Su cabeza aún se encontraba tirada contra la pared, exponiendo la suave línea de su garganta, y Viktor se ancló a ella, besando y haciendo chupetones sobre la piel en lugares que serían difícil de ocultar. Yuuri deslizó sus manos fuera de los hombros de Viktor y enredó sus dedos entre los suaves mechones del ruso, tratando de memorizar la sensación, de grabarlo en su mente de modo que nunca pudiera olvidarlo sin importar lo que pasara.

El ritmo que llevaba Viktor se mantuvo inmutable, pero eventualmente, Yuuri notó la tensión empezarse a formarse en los músculos del ruso por haber estado sujetado en alto a Yuuri tanto tiempo y por sostenerlo contra la pared mientras se movían. Por un segundo, Yuuri pensó en ofrecer bajarse y pararse sobre sus propios pies para así aliviar el peso. Viktor también tenía que patinar al día siguiente y Yuuri no quería que se lastimara en ninguna forma.

Sin embargo, Viktor parecía tener otras ideas. En lugar de bajar a Yuuri, simplemente reajustó su posición, deslizando una de sus manos alrededor de la espalda baja de Yuuri para mantenerlo equilibrado, y luego girarlos, de modo que Yuuri estuviera apoyando su peso únicamente sobre el cuerpo de Viktor, y luego procedió a moverlos hacia la cama. Apretando sus piernas contra la cintura de Viktor, Yuuri usó su propia fuerza para mantenerse erguido y conseguir que  sus cuerpos continuaran presionados contra el otro.

Mientras se movía, Viktor dejó sus acciones en el cuello de Yuuri para mirarlo a los ojos, sus posiciones causando que su rostro estuviera más bajo que el de Yuuri. Yuuri inclinó su cabeza y presionó sus frentes, mirando a Viktor a los ojos y sabiendo que le amor en su corazón se reflejaba en sus facciones tan claro como el día, incluso si aún no había sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Viktor le sonrió, sus manos sintiéndose cálidas contra la piel de Yuuri. Se mantuvieron pegados con el otro mientras Viktor caminaba, pero al llegar al borde de la cama el momento fue repentinamente roto. Al tener sus ojos fijos en Yuuri, Viktor no había estado prestando atención de hacia donde se dirigían, así que su pie se atoró en el borde la maleta que Yuuri había notado anteriormente. El inesperado movimiento los sacó de equilibrio a ambos y Yuuri pudo escuchar el perplejo sonido que soltó Viktor al perder el balance, tambaleándose un poco y prácticamente lanzando a Yuuri sobre la cama. Sus frentes se chocaron dolorosamente contra la otra ante el súbito cambio de posiciones y Viktor aterrizó prácticamente sobre Yuuri,  aunque tuvo la suficiente previsión de parar la caída con sus brazos y así evitar aplastar al muchacho bajo él.

Al mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con Viktor, Yuuri pudo notar con claridad el shock y la vergüenza que sentía el hombre ante su error, y no pudo detener la carcajada que escapó de su garganta, rompiendo con ello la tensión que llenaba la habitación. Por un momento, Viktor se quedó perplejo, pero luego se rio también y acarició la marca roja que había dejado el choque de sus frentes, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras se relajaba.

—Bueno, no era así como había planeado que sucedieran las cosas —se rio, luciendo aún un poco avergonzado y con una sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro, contagiándose de la diversión de Yuuri.

—Pudo existir un descuento de puntos por un mal aterrizaje —bromeó Yuuri,  causando que Viktor soltara un bufido divertido ante la referencia de patinaje y siguiera a Yuuri mientras este se deslizaba hacia arriba en la cama y jalaba a Viktor con él hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente acostados sobre el colchón—. Pero aun así fue un muy buen movimiento.

Y sí que lo había sido. Había algo en lo que Viktor había hecho, algo en la facilidad con la que había levantado y sostenido a Yuuri, que tenía al lado animal de Yuuri ronroneando en satisfacción. No queriendo perder más tiempo, Yuuri movió sus manos que descansaban sobre los hombros de Viktor, y las llevó a los lados de su cuello, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Viktor una vez más y empujando sus caderas hacia arriba. Viktor lo complació inmediatamente, deslizándose dentro del muchacho de nuevo y apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuuri sobre la cama.

Yuuri podía sentir el calor empezando a formarse sobre su vientre, los dedos de sus pies curvándose ante la sensación, sensación que solo se elevó cuando Viktor utilizó una de sus manos para deslizarse hacia abajo sobre la polla de Yuuri, moviéndola al mismo tiempo que sus caderas y causando que Yuuri gimiera.

Sintiéndose repentinamente abrumado, Yuuri dejó caer las manos que habían estado sobre la piel de Viktor, y las llevó hasta la cama para hundir los dedos en las sabanas bajo su cabeza. Hundiendo sus talones más profundamente sobre la espalda de Viktor y urgiéndole a acelerar su paso. Una de las manos que se encontraba empuñando las sabanas se hallaba justo a lado de una de las de Viktor. Yuuri cambió su agarre una vez más, soltando las sabanas, y decidiendo entrelazar su mano con la de Viktor en donde se apoyaba sobre la cama, el punto de contacto pareciendo ser más caliente que todo lo demás a su alrededor. La mano de Viktor se entrelazada con la suya, el agarre siendo gentil a pesar de ser aprisionado contra las sabanas, y Yuuri podía sentir la cálida caricia de los dedos de Viktor allí donde se entrelazaban entre sí.

 _«Te amo. Te amo tanto»._ Gritaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, y casi se sentía ahogado por las palabras, ahogado y consumido por el amor que le tenía al hombre sobre él y que había florecido aun en contra de todo hasta que el corazón de Yuuri doliera por él, un dolor que rayaba lo físico, porque era demasiado fuerte y mucho para cargar por sí solo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo dejarse llevar por completo bajo la mano de Viktor, pero fue el ruso quien se vino primero. Su mano apretando a la de Yuuri, sus uñas clavándose en la piel mientras se estremecía ante la liberación y dejaba salir un gemido entrecortado.  Yuuri lo siguió no mucho después, la mano de Viktor nunca cesando sus movimientos hasta que Yuuri perdió por completo los papeles, el nombre de Viktor en sus labios mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación. 

Después hubo calma, un pacífico momento mientras ambos se recuperaban de sus orgasmos, solo moviéndose para limpiarse un poco antes de deslizarse juntos dentro de las sabanas. Yuuri podía sentir aquel vacío dolor que pasaba por su columna y reposaba sobre sus caderas, pero no se arrepentía, a pesar de saber que su cuerpo le reclamaría en  la mañana. En lugar de eso, se acurrucó contra Viktor. Descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del ruso y dejando que la suave y rítmica respiración calmara el aún frenético y doloroso latido de su propio corazón.

Viktor también lucía feliz con solo yacer allí, uno de sus brazos enrollado alrededor de Yuuri, manteniéndolo cerca. Sus rostros estaban cerca del otro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y Yuuri ni siquiera pensó en ello cuando extendió su mano para alcanzarlo y presionar otro beso sobre la boca de Viktor, suave y dulcemente. Saltando un poco por la sorpresa, Viktor pareció congelarse momentáneamente en el beso antes de regresárselo, correspondiéndole a la vez que con sus dedos agarraba el cabello de Yuuri y lo atraía más cerca.

Fue solo en ese momento que Yuuri se percató del por qué Viktor había reaccionado tan extrañamente ante el beso. Ellos nunca se habían besado fuera del sexo o de los juegos previos, nunca luego de haber terminado. Nunca habían yacido juntos de esta forma, sostenido al otro mientras se besaban. Era como una especie de barrera no dicha y que nunca antes habían roto, un punto de no retorno que Yuuri había cruzado sin pensar por que se sentía tan natural y sencillo. Además, cuando estaba con Viktor, Yuuri se sentía como en casa.

Yuuri movió su mano para posarla sobre la mejilla de Viktor y el ruso llevó su mano libre para posarla allí también, siendo un cálido peso sobre la mano de Yuuri. Pasando sus dedos ligeramente sobre la mano de Yuuri, Viktor entrelazó sus dedos. Mientras se besaban, su mano hacía círculos sobre la de Yuuri, pequeños toques revoloteando por su mano. Uno de los dedos de Viktor se encontraba jugando ausentemente con el dedo anular de Yuuri, justo en el lugar donde un anillo de matrimonio se hubiera posado si fuera la mano izquierda en lugar de la derecha.

Se separaron eventualmente y Yuuri posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Viktor, sintiendo el cansancio del día empezar a apoderarse de él. Había sido un día agotador, y el día que estaba por venir lo sería aún más. Ambos necesitaban obtener un poco de sueño antes de patinar el día de mañana.

 _«Deberías decirle»._ Susurró la mente de Yuuri  en medio de la oscuridad, y pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse ante el pensamiento. Los miedos que había enterrado empezando a sacar sus feas cabezas de nuevo. _«Deberías decírselo ahora»._

Lo había pospuesto una y otra vez, porque una vez que las palabras salieran de su boca ya no habría marcha atrás. Una vez que fueran dichas no tendría más elección que lidiar con las consecuencias, sea cuales fueren. Y el pensamiento lo asustaba, lo había asustado durante semanas porque habían tantas cosas que podían salir mal, e incluso si todo salía bien, habían muchas cosas que lo complicarían y la verdad no quería romper la paz que tenían ahora diciendo cosas que podrían arruinar todo, tanto como podían salvarlo.

 _«Se lo diré mañana»._ Se prometió Yuuri. _«Cuando la competencia termine. Cuando pueda hacerlo apropiadamente»._ Sabía que era solo una débil excusa, incluso dentro de su mente. La verdad era que tenía miedo de contarle todo aquí, donde no tendría escapatoria si todo salía terriblemente mal. Si esperaba hasta mañana, Yuuri podría acercarse a Viktor bajo sus propias condiciones, en algún lugar privado donde pudiera hablar con su cabeza en alto si algo malo sucedía, en lugar de tener que pasar la vergüenza de dejar la cama aquí y ahora.

—Sabes, no siempre tienes que ser tú —dijo Viktor repentinamente en medio del silencio de la habitación y Yuuri levantó la mirada, las palabras sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Viktor le brindó una sonrisa, su brazo aún se encontraba alrededor de sus hombros, pero sus ojos se notaban lejanos y parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ante el pequeño sonido de confusión de parte de Yuuri la mirada de Viktor volvió a enfocarse y regresó a mirarlo por completo, la pequeña y contenta sonrisa todavía jugando en sus facciones.

—Cuando dormimos juntos —aclaró Viktor—. Puedo ser yo también, si es algo que quieras intentar. Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

 Yuuri sabía que la sorpresa estaba escrita en su rostro, pero no pudo evitar la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente ante esas palabras, el latido de su corazón elevándose un poco ante la imagen que conjuró su mente. No era que no estuviera contento con el cómo estaban en este momento, él estaba mucho más que feliz de permanecer de este modo para siempre. Pero Viktor le estaba ofreciendo intentar algo que nunca había considerado antes y que nunca hubiera podido reunir el valor suficiente para pedir por sí mismo, así que se vio asintiendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Tú quieres eso? —le preguntó, porque necesitaba asegurarse que Viktor no le estaba ofreciendo nada por obligación— ¿Estarías feliz con eso?

—Mas que feliz —los dedos de Viktor se presionaron ligeramente contra su piel y su rostro lucía suave y expresivo en medio de la oscuridad—. Aunque tal vez no esta noche —Añadió, su tono sonando ligero y juguetón y Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo cómo su rostro se iluminaba ante sus palabras y no haciendo nada para ocultarlo.

— ¿En otro momento? —preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Otro momento —concordó Viktor, y Yuuri sintió su garganta apretarse ante las palabras. Ellos nunca habían hablado del futuro antes, pero esto era una promesa, no una escrita en piedra pero una promesa al fin y al cabo. Una promesa que implicaba que abría más, una seguridad que nunca había tenido antes.

“Otro momento” no era un “para siempre”. Pero era un comienzo.

 _«Mañana»._ Se prometió Yuuri. _«Mañana se lo diré»._

Y sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que, teóricamente, sí se lo diría.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente durante la práctica matutina, aquello fue en lo único que Yuuri pudo pensar. En cómo se lo diría a Viktor, como Viktor iba a reaccionar, como el _mundo_ iba a reaccionar si las cosas iban más lejos. Una parte de él estaba llena de salvajes fantasías que incluían besos en el podio, jalar a Viktor hacia arriba o hacia abajo, dependiendo de su medalla, y besarlo a la vista de todos. Pero la parte más racional de él sabía que no estaba listo para ello, no estaba listo para que las personas supieran ni para lidiar con el peso de la opinión publica que eso traería.

Primero se lo diría a Viktor. No había sido el momento correcto la noche anterior y estaba complacido de no haberlo soltado en un momento de pasión. Esto era algo especial, algo que tenía que hacerse apropiadamente. Algo que tenía que darse correctamente.

Y tal vez Viktor lo rechazara, tal vez no querría comprometerse con Yuuri del mismo modo en que este ya se encontraba devoto a su persona, pero tal vez si querría hacerlo. Había una oportunidad, una oportunidad real de que él y Viktor pudieran tener un futuro juntos y no llegar a aquel final que Yuuri había estado temiendo por tanto tiempo. Si no decía nada, de todos modos perdería a Viktor al final, debido al retiro, a la distancia, y a un millón de cosas que los mantendrían separados. Pero si se confesaba ahora, al menos tendría una oportunidad.

Sus temores se encontraban aún presentes, haciendo círculos en su cabeza y agitándose en su estómago, causando que estuviera distraído durante la práctica matutina. Falló un triple axel, uno de sus saltos favoritos y uno que había perfeccionado antes de entrar a la división senior. Decidió dejar el hielo temprano, tratando de calmarse.

Los temores acerca de la declaración que estaba próximo a realizar invadían su mente, pero debajo de eso también estaba esa constante  preocupación que siempre estaba presente antes de una gran competencia, aumentada por las expectativas que le presionaban. Luego de haber sido superado por Viktor el día anterior, sus fans se encontraban más furiosos que nunca, desesperados por verlo ganar en su tierra natal en frente de toda esa multitud que lo apoyaba. El doloroso peso de su país estaba sobre sus hombros y las expectativas lo aterraban a tal punto que tuvo que pelear contra ellas, trabajando para controlar su respiración y tratar de arrastrar su mente fuera de las espirales en las que eran tan propenso a caer.

Esperó a estar solo en la pista, evitó las áreas públicas que eventualmente empezaban a llenarse a pesar de que aún faltaban horas para que la competencia diera comienzo, y se dirigió hacia el área de los camerinos en donde solo los patinadores y el personal del edificio tenían permitido entrar. Incluso allí dentro se sentía demasiado lleno de gente, demasiados ojos sobre él, provocando que Yuuri se alejara más, que buscara las áreas más silenciosas y desiertas para estar solo.

Luego de vagar por unos cuantos minutos, Yuuri encontró un pasillo desierto no muy lejos de la parte principal de la pista, pero sí lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie se apareciera y lo encontrara por error. Todo el pasillo estaba lleno de puertas sin cerrar, la mayoría de ellas llevando a bodegas o lugares similares, y Yuuri decidió entrar en una de ellas, sintiendo agradecimiento.

La habitación estaba vacía y silenciosa, y Yuuri pudo sentir como la respiración que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, salía de su cuerpo. Solo necesitaba tiempo a solas y un lugar silencioso para pensar.

Por un momento, Yuuri se planteó la idea de llamar a Phichit y pedirle un consejo, pero a decir verdad ya sabía lo que su amigo le diría. Que le contara todo a Viktor lo más rápido posible, que dejara de correr y que finalmente confrontara aquello a lo que le había estado huyendo por tanto tiempo. Y Yuuri sabía que Phichit tenía razón.

No podía decírselo a Viktor en este momento, no era el tipo de cosa que le quisiera lanzar a alguien justo antes de la presentación definitiva de la temporada. Pero lo haría después, tan pronto como pudiera tener a Viktor a solas. El banquete sería esa noche, así que Yuuri se juró que lo haría antes de que ese momento llegara. Confrontaría a Viktor después de que patinaran o antes de la ceremonia de premiación. Y si no tenía ninguna oportunidad allí, entonces iría a la habitación de Viktor y se lo diría, golpearía a la puerta y finalmente dejaría que su corazón tomara las riendas, esperando que Phichit tuviera razón y Viktor sí deseara tenerlo por completo y para siempre. Al recordar la forma en la que Viktor se había comportado la noche anterior, la forma en la que había sostenido a Yuuri, como había aceptado su beso cuando no obtendría nada más que eso, y pensando en cómo lo había tocado tan gentilmente, Yuuri tenía más confianza que nunca en que tal vez eso fuera verdad.

Había retrasado esto lo más que pudo, pero tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, no podía continuar retrasándolo para siempre. Y en cada escenario que había creado dentro de su cabeza, Yuuri hablaba con Viktor antes del banquete. De modo que, si Viktor lo aceptaba y tenían la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente por primera vez en lo que parecía haber sido una eternidad, entonces irían juntos al banquete. Viktor siempre hacía que situaciones como las del banquete fueran más soportables, siempre sabía como hacer que Yuuri se sintiera en calma cuando de otro modo no pudiera.

Podrían pasar su tiempo juntos, tal vez podrían bailar. Ya lo habían hecho una vez antes, y aun en ese momento Yuuri se había maravillado de lo bien que se movían juntos. Bailar con Viktor en el banquete era una linda imagen, una linda idea. Sin ningún tipo de enojo esta vez, solo amor. Y Yuuri esperaba que fuera algo que pronto pudiera convertir en una realidad.

Pero primero, antes del banquete e incluso antes de su declaración, tenía que lograr pasar por su presentación.

A medida que el tiempo había pasado, Yuuri había redescubierto su amor por el patinaje, el impulso de patinar porque amaba al deporte más que a nada. Pero a pesar de eso, la creciente ansiedad que sentía antes de una competencia no había desaparecido. Su terapeuta le había asegurado que era normal, que no tenía que avergonzarse por no lograr que la sensación se evaporara por completo. Lo importante era que aprendiera a lidiar con ello, a no dejar que se apoderara de él.

Yuuri llevaba ya bastante tiempo atendiéndose con ella, no tan frecuentemente como a ella le gustaría -según lo que le dijo una vez-, pero él había estado tratando. Ella lo había ayudado inmensamente con los miedos que se aferraban a él durante las competiciones, enseñándole técnicas para calmarse, nuevas maneras de pensar, de lidiar con sus temores, de racionalizarlos y pelear contra ellos a pesar de no poder desvanecerlos por completo. A través de los años, Yuuri había sido capaz de ver su progreso, y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por ello.

Lo único que le disgustaba de sus sesiones era la insistencia de ella para hablar de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el patinaje. El quería mejorar, ser capaz de realizar sus presentaciones sin dejarse llevar por los nervios, así que no veía la necesidad de hablar de otras cosas a parte de eso. Nunca le había contado acerca de Viktor, nunca se había permitido hablar de ello porque ya de por sí era difícil lidiar con sus sentimientos. Además, había sido algo de lo que nunca había querido hablar ni examinar más detenidamente. Había cosas que prefería mantener para sí mismo.

Luego de realizar un par de sus técnicas usuales para controlar los nervios, Yuuri se sentía ligeramente mas tranquilo. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Yuuri sacó la pequeña caja que había guardado allí, a salvo y a un lado de la pista mientras patinaba.

Había sido un regalo de Phichit por su cumpleaños número diecisiete, una cajita pequeña y compacta con la imagen de un poodle en el frente. Yuuri se había sentido avergonzado cuando le habían prescrito pastillas, a tal punto que se había rehusado a llevar la botella con él a donde fuera, asustado de que las personas se enteraran. Así que Phichit le había comprado una caja de píldoras con una imagen súper tierna, de modo que pudiera tomar su medicina sin temor alguno.

Yuuri ya no estaba avergonzado, no lo había estado desde hace muchos años cuando Phichit y su terapeuta finalmente lo habían convencido de que no era nada malo, pero aún se mantenía usando la cajita como un tipo de agradecimiento a su amigo por haberlo ayudado a llegar tan lejos.

Abriendo la tapa, Yuuri sacó un par de pastillas y las puso sobre su palma abierta, deslizando la caja de regreso a su bolsillo. Estaba a punto de tragarlas, su mano a medio camino de su boca, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta junto a él. Yuuri se giró, sobresaltado. No había esperado que nadie estuviera tan alejado del sector principal y por instinto se alejó de la puerta mientras una familiar figura entraba.

—Yuuri, traté de encontrarte luego de la práctica, pero desapareciste y alguien me dijo que te vio viniendo por este camino así que… —Viktor se cortó, observando a Yuuri, sus ojos ampliándose en shock mientras asimilaba la escena frente a él.

Antes de que Yuuri tuviera tiempo de parpadear, Viktor cruzó el espacio que los separaba en unas cuantas zancadas y agarró su mano, sus dedos clavándose alrededor de la muñeca de Yuuri en un vicioso agarre, tan apretado que casi podía dejar moretones. Yuuri soltó un pequeño grito, el dolor en su muñeca causando que soltara las píldoras que había estado sosteniendo y provocando que se esparcieran en el suelo alrededor de Viktor mientras este alejaba su mano de ellas.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Viktor, su voz sonando baja y con el horror pegado a su tono. Yuuri trató de dar un paso atrás, pero el agarre en su muñeca lo mantenía firmemente en su lugar y no le dejaba oportunidad de escape.

—Viktor, déjame ir —soltó Yuuri en alto, y Viktor lo dejó ir inmediatamente. Yuuri se movió para atrás, su mano aferrando la muñeca donde las marcas de los dedos de Viktor se notaban claramente.

—Yuuri, ¿qué es lo que estas _haciendo_? —Viktor le preguntó de nuevo, el horror estaba escrito en todo su rostro, sus ojos viéndose suplicantes—. No tienes que hacer esto. Dios Yuuri, ¿Por qué harías algo así? Te lo juro, no necesitas eso para ganar. Yuuri…

Y Yuuri lo sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que parecía. Pero eso no impidió que el sentimiento de traición rasgara a través de él, cortando su aliento y haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de las lágrimas que él sabía estaban brotando a pesar de que trataba de pelear contra ellas.

Viéndolo desde afuera, el podía ver lo mismo que Viktor veía, una atleta de élite escondido de ojos curiosos y con píldoras en sus manos. El dopaje no era un problema de grandes proporciones en el mundo del patinaje, no como en otros deportes, pero eso no quería decir que no sucediera. Siempre había escándalos, sospechas, y Yuuri pudo ver como la mente de Viktor había atado cabos fácilmente. Yuuri se encontraba en su mejor condición después de todo y era reconocido por su resistencia en el hielo, por la forma en que podía realizar salto tras salto en la segunda parte de sus programas y nunca parecer cansado, su fuerza sobrepasando casi a la de cualquier otro patinador.

Pero eso no hacía que el que Viktor pensara tal cosa de él le dolería menos.

Que Viktor hubiera asumido lo peor le quemaba profundamente. Punzaba y dolía como nada porque Yuuri había estado listo para entregar su corazón por completo, y darse cuenta que Viktor podía pensar mal de él con tanta facilidad, había destrozado todo aquello.

Viktor no confiaba en él. Creía que Yuuri era tan patético y desesperado que tenía que caer en las más bajas tácticas para alcanzar la victoria. Viktor no pudo confiar en que todo lo que Yuuri había obtenido había sido por méritos propios. Creyó con tanta facilidad que todos los talentos de Yuuri venían de una botella, que eran producto una mezcla de químicos en lugar de la ardiente pasión que lo había impulsado toda su vida.

Viktor no había creído en él cuándo era un niño, e incluso ahora tampoco lo hacía. Viktor había cambiado, Yuuri sabía que Viktor había dejado de ser aquel niño hace mucho tiempo. Pero aunque ellos ya habían topado ese tema, nunca habían hablado realmente y con claridad acerca de ello. Había demasiada duda, una pequeña astilla que como fragmento de hielo congeló su corazón, e hizo que todo su cuerpo se entumeciera. Viktor no había creído en él antes, lo había despreciado antes, y lo estaba haciendo una vez más después de tantos años. Acusando a Yuuri sin pensarlo dos veces porque, a pesar de todo, Yuuri aún no poseía la confianza de Viktor. Y eso le dolía más que nada.

— ¿Vitya?

Justo cuando Yuuri pensaba que no podía ser peor, el mundo le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba, cada nuevo golpe impactando más fuerte que el anterior y haciendo que la alegría que sentía momentos antes fuera solo una memoria distante. 

Yakov se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, deteniéndose a medio entrar mientras contemplaba la escena que tenía delante. Yuuri y Viktor, ambos escondidos  de todos los demás en una habitación apartada. El cuerpo de Viktor tenso, sus ojos aún ampliamente abiertos por el shock y el horror. Yuuri echado hacia atrás, aferrando su muñeca con lágrimas no liberadas aferrándose a sus pestañas, el pánico irradiando de sus facciones. Las píldoras yacían en medio de ellos, blanco contrastando con el fondo oscuro, condenando.

Los ojos de Yakov se entrecerraron furiosos  y Yuuri pudo notar su cerebro procesando la información en cuestión de segundos, analizando y sacando sus propias conclusiones antes de que Yuuri pudiera protestar por su inocencia.

—Siempre supe que había algo mal en ti. Después de todo lo que has hecho. Y ahora tengo la prueba.

Las palabras fueron frías, definitivas, congelando a Yuuri hasta los huesos.

—No te libraras de esto. Te van a expulsar de por vida una vez que lo diga.

—Yakov détente —dijo Viktor, y esta vez había furia real en su voz remplazando el horror de momentos antes. Viktor dio un paso al frente, moviendo su cuerpo de modo que ahora se encontraba entre Yuuri y su entrenador, pero Yuuri a penas lo notó. La habitación estaba girando a su alrededor, entrando y saliendo de foco, y todo lo que pudo sentir era las lágrimas que finalmente empezaban a salir de sus ojos y que creaban caminos húmedos hasta sus mejillas.

Yuuri no había hecho nada malo, él lo sabía. La ISU no lo expulsaría, ellos sabían acerca de su medicación, siempre lo habían sabido. Celestino había sido muy cuidadoso en aclarar ese asunto, sabiendo que Yuuri ponía su carrera sobre todo lo demás y que despreciaría la idea de ganar con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su talento. No estaba rompiendo ninguna regla, así que no lo expulsarían. Pero las palabras y la rabia viniendo del entrenador de Viktor, mezcladas con la traición del mismo Viktor, eran demasiado para él. Yuuri necesitaba salir de allí antes de que el pánico se apoderara de él por completo.

Empujando a Viktor, Yuuri se dirigió hacia la puerta, no importándole chocar contra Yakov mientras corría e ignorando el grito de “¡Yuuri _espera_!” que hizo eco detrás de él.

— ¡Yuuri! —escuchó la voz Viktor llamarlo otra vez, pero ya  se encontraba saliendo por la puerta y corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, las lágrimas quemando aún en sus ojos y los pedazos de su corazón roto clavándose dolorosamente en su pecho.

Hubo una fila de sonidos en ruso mientras Yakov le gritaba algo a Viktor y este le lanzaba furiosas palabras en la misma lengua, pero Yuuri no se quedó para escuchar más, ni siquiera cuando escuchó los acelerados pasos que venían detrás de él. Sin ver hacia tras, Yuuri giró en la esquina a toda velocidad, pasando por el laberinto de corredores sin fin enfrente de él con el pensamiento único de alejarse de allí, alejarse y no mirar atrás.

Para cuando los pasos de Viktor, acelerados y llenos de pánico, llegaron al final del corredor, Yuuri ya había desaparecido.

  

  

* * *

 

 

** Katsuki Yuuri y Viktor Nikiforov envueltos en escándalo de dopaje durante el Campeonato Mundial de patinaje sobre hielo.   **

Katsuki Yuuri y Viktor Nikiforov, patinadores de élite y notorios rivales, se vieron envueltos en un escándalo de dopaje el día de hoy durante la final del Campeonato Mundial de Patinaje sobre hielo que ha dejado en  shock al mundo del patinaje.

Katsuki Yuuri, el campeón Mundial del año anterior, y Viktor Nikiforov, su rival de toda la vida, se vieron envueltos en un escándalo respecto a una acusación contra Katsuki hecha por el entrenador de Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman. Katsuki habría sido presuntamente atrapado con las manos en la masa por Feltsman y las subsecuentes investigaciones para tal grave acusación fueron realizadas. El uso de fármacos para potenciar el rendimiento conlleva el riesgo de una suspensión de por vida por parte de la ISU, así que el asunto fue tratado con gran severidad.

Sin embargo, resultó que no era el acusado, Katsuki, quien estaba en error, sino el mismo Nikiforov. Katsuki, un individuo notoriamente privado a pesar de su status de celebridad, proclamó no estar rompiendo ninguna regla y que los fármacos que había estado tomando le habían sido prescritos medicamente además de ser previamente aprobados por la ISU, algo que fue luego confirmado a través de pruebas de laboratorio.

La historia vio la luz solo horas antes de que el programa libre de patinaje masculino en solitario, en donde ambos patinadores debían participar, tuviera lugar; esparciéndose con rapidez por la comunidad. Una disculpa pública fue brindada casi inmediatamente por Nikiforov a nombre tanto de él como de su entrenador, el cual había hecho la acusación inicial, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Un portavoz representativo de la  ISU declaró que no tenía conocimiento de cómo algo que debía ser clasificado como un asunto interno, había sido descubierto por la prensa, llamando al asunto “una imperdonable invasión a la privacidad del señor Katsuki”, pero la declaración no pudo hacer nada para detener lo rápido que se propagó la información. Primero, las noticias de que el patinador había sido atrapado dopándose, y luego la revelación de la verdad. La noticia de que Katuski había estado tomando medicina aprobada por la ISU y que era comúnmente usada para tratar la ansiedad, siendo esparcida a través de los noticieros de deportes, páginas web, y redes sociales como un fuego descontrolado, antes de que cualquier tipo de orden de restricción pudiera ser emitida para proteger la información médica privada del patinador.

Hubo multitud de reacciones de parte de los fans, tanto de Katsuki como de Nikiforov, que variaron desde la sospecha a Katsuki, hasta la condenación a las acciones del entrenador de Nikiforov y por extensión, de Nikiforov en sí. El descubrimiento del antes desconocido historial médico de Katsuki, disparó un debate entre los fans, con algunos de ellos criticando y declarando que cualquier clase de medicación debería ser clasificada como “trampa” por los estándares internacionales, mientras que otros defendieron potentemente al patinador, muchos de ellos llamándolo una inspiración por los logros obtenidos y ganando un apoyo masivo en las redes.

Nikiforov fue igualmente juzgado bajo los ojos críticos de los fans, algunos de ellos apresurándose a defenderlo y declarar que sus acciones fueron completamente lógicas, mientras otros se hallaron indignados ante las acusaciones lanzadas contra su compañero patinador. Su rápida y sincera disculpa pública ayudó a salvar parte de la situación, junto con el hecho de no haber acusado a Katsuki personalmente y con la confirmación de que ni él ni nadie en su equipo había sido responsable de que la información se filtrara por la prensa. Sin embargo, su reputación se llevó un innegable golpe debido al incidente, y la especulación rápidamente se tornó hacia su relación con Katsuki, el cual no estuvo presente en la precipitada conferencia de prensa en donde había declarado sus disculpas.

Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri se han convertido en nombres conocidos desde que Katsuki rompió la racha ganadora de Nikiforov hace muchos años, pasando de ser un joven competidor con ambiciones de gloria, a un verdadero rival quien eventualmente se convirtió en la única persona que ha sido consistente en sacar a Nikiforov del lugar más alto del podio, arrebatándole medalla tras medalla al hombre que anteriormente dominaba el deporte. La rivalidad entre ambos creció rápidamente a un estatus legendario, con ambos dejando marca en la historia del patinaje. Sin embargo, la relación personal e historia entre ellos se ha visto envuelta en un misterio que solo avivó la intriga e interés en la competencia.

Cada fotografía de Katsuki mostraba claramente la molestia que sentía por la leyenda, y los fans del patinaje fueron rápidos en notar el hecho. El disgusto por el hombre que constantemente le arrebataba el otro, a veces con una diferencia minima de puntos entre ambos, era de esperarse por parte de Katsuki. Pero aunque nunca hablaba mal de Nikiforov durante las entrevistas, la intensidad de sus emociones llevaron a algunos fans a decir que la existencia una historia personal entre ellos era la única explicación razonable, aunque nada ha sido nunca confirmado.

Sin embargo, la historia solo se volvió más intrigante a medida que pasaban los años. Luego de la colisión entre los dos patinadores durante un Campeonato Mundial anterior, la cual dejo a Katsuki inconsciente sobre el hielo, el ver la muy emocional reacción de Nikiforov habría avivado las especulaciones de que tal vez la relación no estuviera tan llena de odio como los fans y la prensa amaban declarar. Un creciente subgrupo de sus respectivos fanbases, llegó incluso a afirmar que ambos se encontraban en una relación romántica, y la evidencia para apoyar dicha declaración no era tan insustancial como muchos creían.

Independientemente de cual fuera la verdad de lo que ellos creían, era innegable que la tensión se había empezado a enfriar entre ellos, con la conducta general de Katsuki hacia Nikiforov cambiando con los años, dejando atrás el cómo había sido la primera vez que se habían parado juntos el podio. Luego de tantos años de competir junto al otro, no era irracional asumir que el odio eventualmente se había desvanecido para que una relación con más deportividad, si no es que algo más, tomara lugar.

Esta fue en parte la razón por la que los fans del deporte estaban tan atónitos ante las acusaciones de dopaje. Un apenado fan escribió en su twitter: “Realmente pensaba que había algo mas entre Katsuki y Nikiforov, pero luego de ver este desastre supongo que estaba en error”. No fue una reacción poco común,  y aunque muchos ávidos fans de cada patinador saltaron a defender a sus ídolos y se lanzaban maliciosos insultos entre ellos, la mayoría de fans parecen simplemente estar en estado de shock.

Ha sido un dramático día para el patinaje artístico, y muchos esperan, con temor o anticipación, saber lo que sucederá después.

 

* * *

 

 

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Yuuri se había jurado no preocuparse nunca más por Viktor Nikiforov. Se juró a sí mismo que nunca más lo dejaría entrar en su corazón porque dolía demasiado. Y aun así, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Se había entregado por completo, y ahora su corazón se hallaba en pedazos, sin nadie a quien culpar más que a él mismo. Había permitido que Viktor entrara, y este lo había roto una vez más, sin importar si había sido o no intencional.

Tan pronto como Yuuri había salido corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Viktor detrás, se dirigió directamente hasta Celestino. Su entrenador estaba furioso por lo que había pasado y se puso en marcha inmediatamente, haciendo varias furiosas llamadas telefónicas a varios miembros de la ISU. Pero eventualmente le había admitido a Yuuri que las acusaciones ya habían sido hechas y que lo mejor para ellos sería que probaran la falsedad de las mismas.

La ISU estaba de su parte, le dijo Celestino. Ellos sabían acerca de la medicina, tenían conocimiento de esto y lo habían aprobado por completo. Pero no podían dejar pasar una acusación de dopaje tan simplemente, tenían que investigar más a fondo, y lo mas seguro para Yuuri era que cooperara y probara que no tenía nada que esconder.

Y así, en lugar de pasar al ultimas horas practicando para el programa libre, Yuuri se había visto obligado a permanecer en los interiores del edifico, pasando por una serie de humillantes pruebas con Celestino a su lado todo el tiempo, manteniendo la guardia.

Durante todo el procedimiento, el teléfono de Yuuri se mantuvo vibrando sin parar, y eventualmente celestino lo había levantado del lugar sobre la mesa junto a él donde Yuuri lo había dejado, contemplando la larga fila de llamadas perdidas de parte del hombre con el cual Yuuri no tenía deseos de hablar ahora. Celestino había bloqueado el número sin dudar ni un momento, dejando el teléfono en completo silencio, y Yuuri no había protestado. No quería ver a Viktor, no quería hablar con él mientras las heridas estuvieran aún tan frescas.

Cuando les fue informado que de algún modo la historia había sido filtrada en la prensa, Celestino había jalado a Yuuri dentro de un abrazo, permitiéndole hundir su rostro en su confortable hombro. No estaba avergonzado, se rehusaba a sentirse avergonzado, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que las personas se enteraran. Miles de personas sin rostro ni nombre, todas pensando que tenían el derecho de opinar acerca de su vida.

No quería que las personas se enteran, porque era algo privado. Y le dolía más porque esa era **su** vida, debía ser **su** decisión si quería o no compartir esa información con el mundo, y ahora esa decisión le había sido arrebatada.

Yuuri no deseaba nada más que poder marcharse e ir a casa, el pensamiento de encarar al mundo era demasiado aterrador y no quería tener que hacerlo. Pero aún faltaba el programa libre, así que no podía retirarse, no podía renunciar porque eso sería como perder y él se rehusaba a hacer eso ahora. Así que se puso sus patines cuando fue el momento y salió solo cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Celestino manteniéndose siempre a su lado.

Celestino iba delante, asegurándose de que Yuuri se dirigiera a la pista solo cuando llamaran su nombre, permitiéndole evadir los ojos curiosos de todos hasta el último momento. Pero cuando Yuuri se paró sobre el hielo, pudo sentir el peso de todas las miradas sobre él, pudo escuchar los bajos susurros que llenaban el estadio aun con la multitud gritando su apoyo.

No quería estar allí, prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos ese. Su amor por el patinaje, su pasión, su deseo, ninguno de ellos existía en este momento. Todos habían sido aplastados por los sentimientos de tristeza y pérdida que amenazaban con ahogarlo. Yuuri difícilmente podía moverse, mucho menos patinar con la emoción que lo había impulsado por tanto tiempo.

Cada uno de sus movimientos fue apagado, mediocre. Se cayó en una vergonzosa gran cantidad de veces, falló un quad toe loop como nunca lo había hecho antes, realizó la secuencia de pasos sin ningún tipo de elegancia. Y ni siquiera así pudo lograr que le importara, porque la medalla que estaba perdiendo en este momento no era nada comparada al hermoso futuro que había imaginado y que acababa de perder horas antes.

Yuuri abandonó el hielo tan pronto como terminó de patinar, apenas dando su reconocimiento a la multitud. Aún lo animaban, aún aplaudían, silbaban y mostraban su apoyo, pero Yuuri podía sentir la corriente de amarga decepción como una sensación tangible en el aire. Ellos habían venido para verlo ganar, y él los había decepcionado. Y la peor parte de todo, era que no podía conseguir que eso le importara.

Yuuri ignoró las puntuaciones cuando fueron anunciadas. Ya sabía de antemano que serían terribles, así que dejó el “Kiss and Cry” tan pronto como pudo, Celestino siguiéndolo todo el tiempo. No había ningún requerimiento para que se quedara después de esto y solo quedaba una presentación mas, una que no quería presenciar.

Pero incluso con ese pensamiento en mente, algo lo detuvo antes de llegar a la salida, girando en el último minuto por puro impulso aun cuando su mente le gritaba que solo se alejara. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo fuera de todo esto mientras ordenaba las cosas en su cabeza. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y ni siquiera podía empezar a desenredar la maraña de sentimientos que tenía, mucho menos descifrar que camino posible tomar de aquí en adelante. Pero aun así se detuvo. Aun así miró atrás como lo había hecho durante toda su vida aun si eso lo destruía, así que no pudo evitar hacerlo una última vez.

Viktor era el último patinador que quedaba, el último en presentarse. El ruso no había estado presente durante la presentación de Yuuri, pero lo podía ver ahora; una pequeña figura en la inmensidad del estadio. Pero a pesar de que el nombre de Viktor ya había sido anunciado, este aún no se encontraba en el hielo. En lugar de eso, permanecía parado a un lado de la pista, de espaldas hacia donde se suponía debía estar y sin hacer intento alguno de llegar allí. Tenía el cuerpo en dirección hacia su entrenador y cada parte de él irradiaba tensión, completamente quieto mientras el otro hombre trataba de forzarlo a entrar al hielo, su mirada enfocada en la multitud a su alrededor y no en su entrenador, ojos escaneando cada rostro.

Yakov le estaba gritando algo a Viktor, pero Yuuri estaba demasiado lejos como para entender las palabras. Y aun si hubiera estado cerca para escuchar, el perplejo murmullo de la multitud lo hubiera ahogado de todas formas. Por encima de su cabeza, Yuuri escuchó al presentador llamar a Viktor una vez más, y Yakov prácticamente forzó a su estudiante a caminar hacia el frente, haciendo que se parara sobre el hielo. Incluso así, Viktor no cedió, discutiendo fuertemente con su entrenador, sus ojos navegando aún por la multitud, los gestos de sus manos severos y llenos de furia contenida.

El presentador llamó el nombre de Viktor por tercera vez y Yuuri pudo ver como los ojos de Yakov se entrecerraron. Esta vez, en lugar de gritar como lo había estado haciendo anteriormente, Yakov pareció bajar la voz, siseándole algo a Viktor desde lejos y Yuuri pudo ver como los hombros de este se hundían, toda la oposición dejando su cuerpo. Usualmente, cuando Viktor entraba al hielo, el ruso estaba lleno de sonrisas y saludos para la audiencia. Pero esta vez, sus ojos miraban hacia abajo y sus movimientos eran imprecisos, tan diferente al patinador que Yuuri conocía que era.

A Viktor a penas pareció importarle cuando la [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY) comenzó, y cuando finalmente empezó a patinar, sus movimientos eran apresurados, casi perdiendo el ritmo de la música. Observarlo hizo que algo dentro del estómago de Yuuri se apretara, se suponía que el patinaje de Viktor debía ser hermoso, lleno de alegría y vida, pero Viktor no era nada de eso ahora. Patinaba como si no quisiera nada más que la rutina finalmente terminara.

Falló el aterrizaje de uno de sus saltos, tropezando de tal modo que sus rodillas tocaron el hielo, y Yuuri pudo sentir el shock irradiando desde la audiencia, la inhalación colectiva. El salto que había fallado era un quad flip, un movimiento que Viktor podía realizar tan fácilmente como respirar. Un movimiento que Yuuri lo había observado realizar por primera vez en competencia durante el Junior Grand Prix hace lo que se sentían como siglos, un movimiento que Viktor nunca había fallado en clavar antes. No hasta ahora.

Cuando Viktor finalmente terminó su rutina, mantuvo su posición final vagamente por un segundo antes de dejarla y salir apresuradamente de la pista, girando su cabeza mientras lo hacía, sus ojos buscando aún entre la multitud.

Yuuri pudo notar el momento exacto en que Viktor lo encontró, una pequeña figura a la distancia, aún parado a medio camino de la salida como si se hubiera congelado en el lugar. Desde su posición al otro lado de la pista, Yuuri estaba demasiado lejos como para ver con claridad los detalles del rostro de Viktor, pero pudo notar como la cabeza de Viktor se elevaba completamente ante la vista. Pudo ver como su ritmo pasaba de apresurado a casi desesperado mientras patinaba los últimos metros que le quedaban y salía del hielo, intentando ya sacarse los patines.

Estaban separados por la pista, dos figuras en lados opuestos del lugar y con una gran distancia entre ellos.

—Yuuri, vámonos —lo llamó Celestino y Yuuri giró su cabeza sorprendido, casi había olvidado que su entrenador había estado allí, esperando por él. Se giró a medias, haciendo el intento de seguir a Celestino y salir por la puerta finalmente, pero no pudo evitar dar una última mirada sobre su hombro.

Viktor había terminado de desatar sus patines, descartándolos a un lado sobre el suelo sin pensarlo dos veces. Yakov se movió hacia Viktor, colocando lo que parecía ser una  confortable mano sobre el hombro de su estudiante, pero Viktor se la sacudió de encima, empezando a correr desde ese lugar y por toda la pista, sus ojos todavía fijos en el lugar donde Yuuri se encontraba parado.

El estadio era un alboroto, los fans aún en shock por lo que acaban de presenciar y vocalizando su desconcierto entre ellos, cada una de las voces más fuerte que la anterior. Lo suficientemente altas como para aplacar cualquier sonido que Viktor pudiera estar haciendo aun si Yuuri podía ver sus labios moviéndose. Tan fuerte como para enmascarar lo que parecía ser su propio nombre siendo llamando desde la distancia que los separaba.

En lugar de hacer lo mismo, de correr hacia Viktor como una parte de su ser le rogaba hacer, Yuuri se giró para alejarse. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba tiempo. No amaba menos a Viktor, pero no podía soportar verlo en este instante.  

Todo lo que había pasado lo había sacudido profundamente, y ni siquiera podía empezar a procesar lo que estaba sintiendo. Aún amaba a Viktor, aún lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero la traición y todo lo que había venido después de eso aún punzaban dolorosamente, y Yuuri sabía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y espacio para respirar. Sabía que no quería hablar con Viktor, no quería ver a Viktor. No ahora.

Así que se marchó, se marchó con Celestino, dejando la pista y a Viktor detrás. Podía parecer que estaba huyendo, pero lo hizo de todas formas. 

Yuuri necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba espacio, y más que nada en el mundo necesitaba el confort de su hogar. No Detroit, sino su verdadero hogar y toda la seguridad y refugio que este le traía. Un pequeño pueblo alejado de los ojos curiosos y la presión del resto del mundo, en donde podría esconderse y decidir qué diablos iba a hacer.

Le tomó poco tiempo poner todas sus pertenencias dentro de la maleta, y con una breve explicación a Celestino, se encontró rápidamente en un tren con dirección a Hasetsu, yendo a casa por primera vez en ocho años. No le interesaba el banquete, no le interesaba el programa de exhibición. Simplemente quería alejarse de todo.

Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, tantas que sentía que se ahogaba en ellas. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y demasiado rápido, todo había sido volcado y sacado de su eje y Yuuri no sabía lo que quería o lo que debía hacer.

Un agudo sonido lo alertó de un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono y lo revisó apáticamente, era una notificación de una de las aplicaciones para deportes que tenía, la pequeña burbuja detallando los resultados del programa de hoy.

El nombre de Chris estaba en la cima, seguido por el muchacho kazajo que Yuuri había estado admirando el día anterior. Y abajo en la lista, más abajo de lo que jamás los había visto antes, estaban su nombre y el de Viktor, los puntajes casi riéndose de lo bajos que eran. Ninguno de ellos había obtenido una medalla y Yuuri no había esperado que así fuera, no después de las presentaciones que ambos habían brindado, rígidas, apresuradas y carentes de vida.

Objetivamente, Yuuri notó que su nombre estaba encima del de Viktor, su puntaje siendo más alto por varios puntos que no significaban nada. No habían ganado una medalla, pero Yuuri aun así había derrotado a Viktor, aquello que Yuuri había anhelado toda su vida.

Pero no se sentía para nada como una victoria.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor:  
> Lo siento mucho!  
> Y también siento haber hecho que Yakov haya sido tan cruel con Yuuri, pero tenía sus razones. Lo verán en el otro fic, pero él realmente piensa que está protegiendo a Viktor y haciendo lo correcto, a pesar de que solo lo hizo peor.  
> Nota de traductora: Debo decir que cuanto leí este cap quede DES-TRO-ZA-DA. En serio, solo me hice bolita y me eché a llorar. Le dejé el review a Reiya-san con lágrimas en los ojos.  
> Y ustedes ¿están bien :’v?  
> Reiya-san llamo a este cap su propio “Al final, terminemos esto”  
> También, antes de que alguien quiera matar a Viktor o algo, les recomiendo entrar a :  
> [ wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/390019690-rivals-series-lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr-en-defensa)  
> O a  
> [ fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12420421/2/Rivals-Series-Lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr)  
> Porque publiqué un post que Reiya-san escribió en su tumblr acerca de Viktor y lo que pasó. Directamente el cap de "en defensa de Viktor Nikiforov"  
> Créanme, el fandom anglo enloqueció con este cap del fic y ese post fue necesario. Además, allí estaré publicando traducciones de información relacionada a la serie que Reiya-san solo publica en su tumblr. Por si les interesa :D  
> Y pues, espero que estén vivas y… nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo cap de este fic :’v  
> MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER. A todos los que leyeron, comentaron, y dejaron kudos en este fic.  
> Como siempre, les recomiendo ir al blog de Reiya-san XD
> 
> Aqui les dejo su [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com) por si gustan ir a dejarle su comentario. Seria lindo si lo hicieran. :)
> 
> Los comentarios y su opinión como lectores siempre son apreciados! :)  
> Siempre que sea su voluntad, por supuesto.  
> Especialmente por la autora. Si pueden tomarse el tiempo para opinar aquí y en el tumblr de Reiya-san sería perfecto.  
> NOS LEEMOS!  
> MUSICA USADA:  
> Programa corto de Viktor: Love Story (Piano & Violin Duet)


	14. Stay Close To Me (And Never Leave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el FanFic me pertenecen. Solo tengo crédito por la traducción y adaptación al español.
> 
>  
> 
> Traducción realizada con permiso de la autora.  
> IMPORTANTE: Si no han escuchado las canciones pasadas de los programas de Viktor, lo mejor es que vayan y lo hagan porque son MUY importantes para entender todo!
> 
> LEER NOTAS AL FINAL. Por favor :3

* * *

* * *

 

Hasetsu era exactamente, y a la vez nada, como Yuuri lo recordaba.

El lugar en sí había cambiado, se había modernizado gradualmente en un modo que no sería notorio para los residentes del lugar, pero que era bastante obvio para Yuuri al haber estado lejos por tantos años. La vieja estación de tren a la que había llegado era casi completamente desconocida para él, ahora con escaleras eléctricas, brillantes y nuevas. Las cosas habían cambiado y seguido su curso con el paso de los años, las viejas tiendas habían cerrado sus puertas y unas nuevas se abrían en su lugar, y aquellas pequeñas diferencias le recordaban a Yuuri qué tanto tiempo había pasado en realidad.

Y aun así, de algún modo todo se sentía igual, el mismo idílico y pacífico pequeño pueblo junto al mar y alejado del ajetreo y bullicio del mundo exterior. Flores de cerezo decoraban las calles por las que sus pies caminaban por pura memoria muscular, el pequeño castillo asentado serenamente en la colina. Pintoresco, prefecto y protector. Un lugar en donde Yuuri podía retirarse para descansar.

Afortunadamente, aunque que todas las personas en el pueblo debían saber el porqué de su inesperado retorno, nadie parecía tener la intención de cuestionarlo al respecto. A pesar de la vergonzosa cantidad de posters de sí mismo que había visto pegados en todos lados, las personas se habían mantenido a una distancia respetuosa, dándole el tipo de privacidad que muy pocas personas ofrecían estos días. También ayudaba el que casi no saliera del onsen, asilándose dentro de la casa de su infancia como si las paredes pudieran protegerlo de los peligros del mundo exterior.

Cuando llegó, sus padres habían estado extasiados al verlo, aunque Yuuri podía sentir como su preocupación y pena debido a la razón de su retorno, se colaban en el aire. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos lo había presionado a hablar del asunto. Ellos lo conocían demasiado bien como para hacer tal cosa. En lugar de eso, simplemente le dieron la bienvenida, como si solo hubiera estado lejos por un corto tiempo en lugar de haber crecido alejado de ellos y al otro lado del mundo. En su primera noche de vuelta, su madre preparó su especialidad, Katsudon  -el cual, para su vergüenza, llevaba ahora su nombre en el menú-, y por esta única vez, Yuuri rompió su regla de solo comerlo después de ganar una competencia. El familiar sabor y el confort de la comida casera lo hizo sentir mejor, y la calidez de sus padres le brindaba más confort del que ninguna palabra apaciguadora pudiera.

Con Mari las cosas estaban prácticamente igual. Claro que ella también había cambiado y crecido durante todos esos años en los que no había estado. El día que se había marchado, Yuuri había sido tan joven, simplemente un tímido y nervioso adolescente con una única meta en mente y una amarga determinación para llegar hasta el final sin importar el costo, y Mari había estado en la cúspide de la adultez y empezando a volverse cínica ante el mundo. Ahora tanto él como ella eran adultos. Pero a pesar de eso, aún se sentía como un niño a su alrededor, alguien que creía sin duda alguna que su hermana podría protegerlo de cualquier cosa, tal como siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, escondiéndose tras su abrupta llegada a casa y reunido con sus padres, ella simplemente se había quedado allí por unos segundos, analizando lo que veía, su cabello desordenado, sus hombros caídos y sus ojos que él sabía tenían un sospechoso tinte rojo en ellos. Al igual que sus  padres, ella no había comentado nada al respecto, no necesitaba hacerlo. Mari simplemente le había ofrecido sus brazos exactamente del mismo modo en que lo había hecho cuando Yuuri era un niño, ofreciéndole el confort que nunca sería capaz de pedir en voz alta.

—Ven aquí hermanito —. Le dijo, y Yuuri había acudido inmediatamente, enrollando sus brazos en su cuerpo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermana al tiempo que ella dibujaba tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda. Habían cambiado tantas cosas, todo había cambiado, y Yuuri ya no creía que Mari pudiera protegerlo del mundo en la misma forma que lo había protegido de los abusadores que una vez lo habían perseguido, pero ella aún sabía cómo tranquilizarlo incluso cuando la tranquilidad parecía imposible.

Cuando Yuuri la soltó, Mari se mantuvo a un brazo de distancia de él, sus manos aún aferradas a sus hombros en signo de confort mientras lo miraba fijamente. 

—Ven a hablarme cuando te sientas listo—. Le había dicho, y Yuuri había asentido con su cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado. No quería hablar del asunto, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, pero sabía que en algún punto tendría que hacerlo. Iba a tener que enfrentarlo eventualmente. Había mantenido en silencio tantas cosas y por tanto tiempo, tantas cosas dejadas sin resolver, y aquello había sido un error. Solo se daba cuenta de eso ahora que ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero a pesar de lo tranquilizadora que era la presencia de sus padres, lo tranquilizadora que Mari había sido, había alguien a quien Yuuri quería ver más que a nadie en el mundo.

Una vez que hubo abandonado la compañía de sus padres y de Mari, Yuuri finalmente se retiró a su habitación en donde una familiar figura esperaba por él. La habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba, la sensación era casi como volver al pasado, lo cual lo dejó quieto. El lugar estaba tan perfectamente conservado que parecía como si su versión de quince años fuera a entrar en cualquier momento, como si los años que habían pasado no significaran nada. Y allí, sentado en la cama como siempre lo había hecho, se encontraba Vicchan.

Yuuri lo había visto durante el NHK Trophy no hace mucho, pero la reunión había sido breve. Además había algo acerca de poder ver a Vicchan aquí, sentando en su cama y esperándolo como si hubiera estado allí desde que Yuuri se había ido así ya ocho años, esperando el retorno de Yuuri justo en ese mismo lugar.

Yuuri había pasado muchas noches llorando en el pelaje de Vicchan durante su infancia, aferrándose al perrito y permitiendo que los sollozos atravesaran su cuerpo porque sabía que Vicchan era leal, silencioso, y que no lo juzgaría en formas que otros posiblemente sí lo harían, y Yuuri lo amaba por eso. La noche en que había vuelto a su hogar, no había sido la excepción.

Vicchan podría ser más viejo ahora, cabellos plata mezclándose con el resto de su pelaje, y puede que Yuuri también lo fuera, pero eso no le impidió aferrase a Vicchan y dejar que las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo en sus ojos finalmente escaparan.

Lloró por haberle fallado a su país, a su entrenador, por haberse fallado a sí mismo, y no era justo. Lloró porque ahora todo el mundo sabía algo que él nunca se había sentido cómodo compartiendo, y nada podría arreglar eso. Pero sobre todo, lloró por aquel breve futuro que le había parecido tan hermoso, brillante y lleno de esperanza, y que ahora se había roto repentinamente y perdido para siempre.

Lloró y lloró, y Vicchan se acurró contra él y lamió su rostro, dejando que Yuuri se aferrara a él y sacara todo el dolor, furia y miseria a través de su llanto hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas y solo quedara con la dolorosa y vacía sensación de pérdida siendo como un agujero que había sido cavado en su pecho, vacío y silente.

Se sentía mejor después de llorar. No mucho, pero sí mejor. Luego se acurrucó con Vicchan sobre su cama, observando fijamente las paredes en blanco y dejando que su mente vagara por cualquier lugar, menos el pasado, mientras se quedaba dormido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En los días que siguieron, Yuuri simplemente existió. No podía llamarlo “vida” porque nada tenía propósito, como si simplemente estuviera pasando a través de las horas, dejando que el tiempo pasara y desapareciera. Los Nishigori habían venido a visitarlo al igual que  Minako, y aunque había disfrutado de su presencia, el sentimiento aún se era vacío y lejano. Nada parecía real, y aún había una parte de Yuuri que dolía, un vacío que no podría llenar sin importar lo que hiciera.

Tampoco ayudaba el no tener un propósito real en Hasetsu. Había venido a esconderse, lo cual había hecho, pero había muy poco más allá de eso. Ayudaba a sus padres y a Mari en el onsen y llevó a Vicchan a dar largas caminatas por la playa. La misma playa por la cual una vez había corrido cada mañana, impulsándose sin descanso hacia una meta que una vez le había parecido imposible y que ahora era una memoria distante.

Yuuri amaba su pueblo y el santuario que este le proveía. Amaba a su familia, amaba a sus amigos. Pero no podría callar aquella parte de él que lloraba pidiendo por más. Había vivido a un océano de distancia por tanto tiempo, en medio de la agitada vida de la cuidad y todo lo que eso conllevaba, se había parado enfrente de y asombrado a miles de personas, había capturado y mantenido la atención del mundo entero por razones buenas y malas. Había visto, hecho y sido cosas que estaban tan alejadas de la calmada vida provincial de su hogar que a penas y podía recordar lo que se sentía pertenecer a aquel pequeño pueblo, encajar en la forma que sabía ya jamás podría.

Amaba Hasetsu, amaba estar en casa. Pero no podía ni imaginar el quedarse allí para siempre. Simplemente había una parte de él que clamaba con fuerza por el hielo y todo y a todos los que estaban atados a este.

Pero aun así, Hasetsu era donde tenía que estar, el lugar que podría no dejar jamás.

Yuuri sabía que Celestino estaba esperando su regreso. Antes de irse le había dicho a su entrenador que necesitaba tiempo, espacio, y un lugar seguro en donde pudiera analizar lo que había pasado y decidir qué haría luego de eso. Pero también sabía que Celestino simplemente había asumido que Yuuri se estaba tomando un descanso. Tal vez solo durante el verano, tal vez por la próxima temporada si no tenía suerte. Pero solo un descanso. No un retiro.

Periódicamente enviaba información a Yuuri acerca de lo que estaba pasando, toda la información importante que Yuuri necesitaba saber pero que a este no le interesaba. La disculpa oficial de Yakov Feltsman y las demás declaraciones hechas, tanto por parte de él como de su estudiante, para limpiar el nombre de Yuuri. Los cargos por difamación que se estaban sosteniendo en contra de las páginas web que inicialmente habían reportado el escándalo de dopaje sin tener evidencia sólida para sustentar sus acciones, lo cual Celestino aseguraba que sería una victoria fácil. Las acciones legales que estaban siendo tomadas en contra de aquel empleado de la ISU que había vendido la información acerca de las acusaciones hacia Yuuri junto con los resultados de las pruebas realizadas y la información médica que había sacudido su mundo. Celestino había sonado perversamente complacido por eso especialmente, pero Yuuri ni siquiera podía conseguir sentir satisfacción porque el peso de la justicia estuviera cayendo sobre la persona que había sido responsable de la mayor parte de su miseria. A penas y podía sentir nada. Solo se sentía vacío y perdido.

No quería retirarse. Pero tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Se lo había entregado todo al patinaje, a aquel mundo que tomaba y tomaba y seguía tomando incluso ahora. Había cedido a la presión y a la expectativa que habían estado manipulando sus pensamientos por años. Y ahora ya no lo quedaba nada.

Unos cuantos reporteros se habían hecho camino a Hasetsu en busca de una historia, pero el pueblo se había ido en contra de ellos, dejándoles claro que su presencia no era bienvenida y eso eventualmente los había hecho retroceder. Yuuri estaba agradecido por ello, pero sabía que si regresaba al hielo, las cosas serían mucho peor. Demasiadas preguntas, expectativas y especulación, y la sola idea lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Amaba patinar, lo llevaba en la sangre, en sus huesos, en su alma. Pero no estaba seguro de si alguna vez podría dejar este santuario para ir y enfrentar al mundo una vez más.

Phichit lo había tratado de convencer de lo contrario.

Contra su mejor juicio, Yuuri había ignorado las llamadas de su amigo durante varios de sus primeros días en Hasetsu. No era porque no se preocupara por Phichit, porque sí lo hacía, con todo su corazón. Era solo que no había estado seguro de estar listo para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle, lo que sea que fuera. Phichit había tenido razón en todo lo que le había dicho antes y Yuuri había preferido huir de eso, pero después de muchas reprimendas internas, Yuuri finalmente había contestado a una de las numerosas llamadas que habían estado atacando su teléfono cada día desde que había desaparecido.

Tan pronto como la llamada conectó, Yuuri fue recibido por una aliviada voz al otro lado.

—Gracias a Dios Yuuri, ¡Pensé que no me ibas a contestar nunca! —reclamó Phichit, y Yuuri tuvo que alejarse del teléfono debido al fuerte volumen de aquella exclamación.

—Lo siento —le respondió, y realmente lo sentía. No era culpa de Phichit que Yuuri hubiera ignorado sus llamadas. Todo era culpa únicamente de Yuuri—, solo necesitaba…

Su voz se apagó, no muy seguro de lo que había intentado decir. ¿Solo necesitaba tiempo? ¿Solo necesitaba espacio? ¿Solo necesitaba un lugar para quedarse que pudiera asociar con otros recuerdos que no fueran aquellos que lo estaban persiguiendo?  

—Lo sé —le dijo Phichit sin sonar enojado, solo triste— ¿Cómo te sientes Yuuri? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No lo sé.

Yuuri no quería hablar de eso, pero también sabía que debería hacerlo, o más bien tenía que hacerlo, al menos para resolver los problemas dentro de su propia cabeza.

—Iba a decírselo Phichit —dijo Yuuri, y pudo escuchar claramente como su voz se quebraba ante sus palabras, el vacío sentimiento en su pecho subiendo para aferrar sus frías manos alrededor de su garganta—. Iba a decírselo y entonces… entonces…

Phichit hizo un sonido tranquilizador por el teléfono y Yuuri deseaba desesperadamente que pudieran estar juntos en su habitación.

—Celestino está haciendo pagar a todos los que hablaron, puedes estar seguro de ello. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Y Viktor es un… —Phichit dejó salir una rápida fila de palabras en tailandés que Yuuri no pudo entender, pero sí captar la esencia de las mismas.

Una parte de él quería sonreír ante la muestra de apoyo de su amigo. Pero la otra parte de él, la mayor parte, dolía porque aun podía recordar la forma protectora en la que Viktor se había interpuesto entre él y Yakov, cubriendo a Yuuri con su cuerpo y sonando más enojado de lo que Yuuri jamás lo había escuchado, ante la idea de Yakov de reportar a Yuuri con la ISU. La forma en la que Viktor había arruinado su rutina después de lo que había pasado, la rutina que le había ganado el oro en el Grand Prix y el Campeonato Europeo solo unos meses atrás. La forma en la que Viktor había corrido detrás de él y cómo Yuuri se había girado y marchado sin más.

Phichit pareció notar el largo silencio de Yuuri porque detuvo sus palabras por momento y preguntó: —Yuuri, ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de Viktor?

Yuuri tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar el remolino de emociones que crecía dentro de él cada vez que el nombre de Viktor era mencionado. El dolor de las acusaciones de Viktor a pesar de que Yuuri sabía por qué Viktor había llegado a tales conclusiones. Las circunstancias habían sido mucho más que sospechosas y Yuuri nunca habló para defenderse. No había sido capaz de hacerlo, no en su estado, no congelado por el pánico y la devastación porque que Viktor pensara eso de él. Yuuri podía ver porqué Viktor había asumido tal cosa, pero no hacía que la situación fuera menos dolorosa.

Y más que el dolor, la traición, su roto corazón. Y por sobre todo, el amor que aún sentía, tan arraigado profundamente en su corazón que no estaba seguro de poder arrancarlo una vez más. Porque a pesar de todo, Yuuri aún amaba Viktor. Aun si no podía soportar estar cerca de él, verlo o escucharlo. No ahora. Pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más. ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

¿Para siempre?

—Lo amo —dijo Yuuri porque eso era todo lo que podía decir, aun si había fallado espectacularmente en decirle esas palabras a la persona en sí—. Lo amo y eso duele.

—Lo sé, y no creo que seas el único que se sienta de esa manera —suspiró Phichit y Yuuri vaciló, esperando a que continuara.

— ¿Me contarás lo que pasó entre Viktor y tú ese día? —preguntó Phichit, sonando serio—. Necesito saberlo todo. Necesito saber sus palabras exactas. Y créeme Yuuri, esto es muy importante porque dependiendo de lo que me digas en los próximos minutos determinaré si necesito un buen lugar para esconder su cuerpo o no.

Yuuri no le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado con exactitud. Ni a sus padres ni a Mari. Pero cuando se trataba de Phichit, encontró que las palabras salían muy fácilmente porque Phichit lo sabía todo, lo sabía y lo comprendía, y por eso había sido el apoyo de Yuuri cuando este más lo necesitaba.

Así que le contó todo a Phichit. El cómo había estado escondido y como Viktor había entrado. La fracción de segundo en la que pudo ver a Viktor reaccionar por instinto, cómo lo había agarrado tan fuertemente que casi deja marca y como había alejado su mano del camino hacia su boca. El horror en el rostro y en la voz de Viktor mientras le rogaba a Yuuri que le explicara lo que estaba pasando, la suposición colgando pesadamente en el aire y apretando la garganta de Yuuri de modo que las palabras no salían para poder defenderse.

Le contó acerca cómo de Yakov entró y cómo repentinamente todo se había salido de control, cómo Viktor se había puesto entre ambos y cómo Yuuri había corrido porque ¿Qué más podía hacer? Todo había sido demasiado ruidoso y horrible, todo dentro de él le gritaba que saliera del lugar y se alejara, y Yuuri había obedecido sin pensarlo.

Phichit lo escuchó en silencio, asimilando cada palabra sin hacer ningún comentario hasta que Yuuri hubo terminado y el silencio cayera entre ambos una vez más.

— ¿Y eso fue lo que dijo con exactitud? —cuestionó Phichit una vez que Yuuri hubo finalizado de hablar— ¿palabra por palabra?

— ¿Eso creo? —respondió Yuuri porque todo le parecía parcialmente nublado, recuerdos borrosos mezclándose entre sí en su mente en medio del estado de pánico, pero aún podía escuchar las palabras de Viktor resonando fuerte y claro en su cabeza. —Me preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Luego, al no responderle, me dijo que no necesitaba hacer eso para ganar.

—Por supuesto que no lo necesitabas —se mofó Phichit, sonando desdeñoso—. Tienes más talento en un solo dedo del que la mayoría de los patinadores tendrán en toda su vida, y tú eres el que es famoso por el lado artístico de su presentación y su secuencia de pasos, no él. No podrías hacer trampa y nunca lo harías aun si pudieras.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio mientras Phichit reflexionaba sobre qué decir, y Yuuri esperó, preguntándose en que estaría pensando su amigo.

— ¿Te lastimó? —preguntó Phichit luego de un minuto, y Yuuri casi deja salir un “sí” porque la profunda herida en su pecho aún seguía dolorosamente presente, pero se detuvo a tiempo, dándose cuenta que eso no era de lo que Phichit estaba hablando.

—No —dijo, pero luego se corrigió, recordando las marcas rojas que los dedos de Viktor habían dejado en su brazo cuando había tirado de la mano de Yuuri para alejarla de su boca—. Al menos no intencionalmente. Me soltó tan pronto como le dije que lo hiciera.

—Bien —Phichit sonaba satisfecho, como si hubiera algo más oscuro escondiéndose tras sus palabras—. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera me hubieras necesitado para matarlo por ti. Celestino lo hubiera hecho perfectamente bien antes de que yo pudiera poner mis manos sobre él.

Yuuri recordó lo furioso que estaba Celestino cuando le había contado lo que había pasado, aunque no con el mismo detalle con el que le había contado a Phichit, así que no tenía duda alguna de ello.

—Yuuri —dijo Phichit finalmente, y había una extraña vacilación en su voz, como si no estuviera seguro de si debía continuar o no—. No sé si quieras escuchar esto ahora mismo, porque tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado, pero realmente creo que Viktor pudo haber estado tratando de protegerte. No entiendo cómo pudo haber pensado tal cosa de ti y eso es algo que le tendrás que preguntar ti mismo, pero por lo que me has dicho parece que solo entró en pánico y pensaba que estaba tratando de detenerte antes de que cometas un terrible error. Digo, si realmente te odiara simplemente te hubiera dejado tomar las pastillas y te hubiera reportado. Si él hubiera estado en lo correcto, eso le habría garantizado que el examen por drogas saliera positivo. Pero no lo hizo. El trató de detenerte. Y él ni siquiera te reportó ¿verdad? Ese fue su entrenador ¿no?

—Sí —murmuró Yuuri. Al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho, y no parecía haber razón para dudar de ello.

—Viktor y yo definitivamente necesitamos tener una pequeña charla —dijo Phichit, y hubo algo áspero en sus palabras, un tono que implicaba un tipo de sonrisa en específico que, si Yuuri hubiera podido ver a Phichit en persona, no llegaría a los duros ojos del otro muchacho—. Pero a pesar de todo, sin importar lo fea que fuera la situación, realmente creo que Viktor estaba tratando de protegerte.

— ¿Pero acaso eso importa? —soltó Yuuri con brusquedad, porque había aún un pequeño destello de resentimiento quemando dentro de él que se encendió ante las palabras de Phichit, caliente y doloroso— ¿Por qué importaría lo que estaba _tratando_ de hacer? Al final él _no_ me protegió. Pensaba que estaba haciendo trampa y luego su entrenador me acusó de lo mismo, luego alguien se lo dijo al mundo entero y yo perdí Phichit. ¿No lo entiendes? Iba a decírselo, lo amo y se lo iba a decir, y ahora con todo esto que pasó yo _perdí._

—Estás herido Yuuri —dijo Phichit, y parecía que trataba de sonar tranquilizador, tratando de racionalizar todo lo que había pasado en un modo en que Yuuri no podía pensar objetivamente aún—. Estás herido, y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Estás enojado y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, y si no quieres volver a ver a Viktor no puedo culparte por eso. Pero no has perdido, Yuuri. Te has rendido, y eso es algo muy diferente.

Yuuri fue sorprendido por esas palabras, aturdido y silenciado. Phichit continuó, su voz sonando ahora más suave.

—Si quieres renunciar a Viktor, entonces hazlo. Déjalo ir, arráncalo de tu corazón y regresa a patear su trasero la próxima temporada sin nada que detenga. Diablos, yo incluso te ayudaría. Pero no creo que quieras hacer eso ¿o sí? Aún lo amas, tú mismo lo dijiste. Aún estás enamorado de él, y eso significa algo.

Phichit se detuvo y Yuuri dejó que las palabras penetraran, esperando.

—Yuuri, tenías algo bueno con Viktor —dijo Phichit, y Yuuri sintió su boca secarse ante esas palabras porque definitivamente no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

—Digo, claro que era un desastre —continuó Phichit, tratando de explicarse y obviamente teniendo problemas para expresarse—. Era complicado y obviamente merecías mucho más de lo que tenías. Pero también era bueno Yuuri, de cierto modo. Eras feliz. Tal vez era mucho menos que lo que merecías, pero era un comienzo. Podía transformarse en mucho más y eras _feliz_. Creo que puedo decir con toda seguridad que ya no eres para nada feliz.

Yuuri quería protestar, pero no había nada que pudiera decir que no sonara como una desvergonzada mentira, y le debía mucho más que eso a su amigo.

—No has perdido Yuuri —añadió Phichit—. Puedes renunciar a él, pero no creas que lo has perdido. Sé que viste su programa libre, todo el mundo te vio allí, pero no sé qué tanto viste de lo que sucedió después, lo que paso cuando salió del hielo. Fue…bastante horrible la verdad. Y tampoco luce muy bien actualmente. A penas ha sido visto en el exterior y no hay nada acerca de él en las redes. Las pocas veces que se han visto imágenes o reportes de él, lucía muy enfermo. ¿Y no sé si has visto ese clip de él? ¿El que se hizo viral?

Yuuri hizo un ruido que sonaba con un “no” y Phichit continuó.

—Unos reporteros lo encontraron en algún lugar en San Petersburgo después de unos días. Le preguntaron acerca de lo que había pasado, estaban tratando de ser comprensivos con él, creo. Pero lo hicieron sonar como que eras un tramposo, como si de alguna manera hubieras engañado a la ISU y pretendieras inocencia solo para difamarlo. Y Yuuri, te juro que nunca antes había visto a Viktor tan enojado, no de ese modo. Fue casi aterrador.

Yuuri pudo sentir como la sorpresa atravesaba por su cuerpo ante aquello que desconocía. Yuuri se había mantenido lejos, lejos de cualquier sitio de noticias o red social porque ya lo habían lastimado demasiado y no quería volverlos a ver jamás, así que ningún tipo de noticias del mundo exterior habían llegado a él, para bien o para mal.

—La forma en que reaccionó. Y la forma en que es ahora. Me atrevo a decir que probablemente no seas el único sufriendo en este momento. Trató de contactarse conmigo tan pronto las cosas se dieron. Sabe que somos amigos, de hecho fueron las notificaciones de él lo primero que vi, incluso antes que las noticias. Lo bloquee, obviamente, no iba a hablar con el bastardo que rompió el corazón de mi amigo. Pero si quieres hablar con él definitivamente puedes hacerlo, porque él definidamente quiere hablar contigo.

—Y no tienes que perdonarlo —añadió Phichit, adelantándose a las palabras de Yuuri antes de que estas salieran—. Pero jamás digas que perdiste porque no lo has hecho, no aún. Si aún quieres esto, si decides perdonarlo, pienso que aún tienes una oportunidad.

—No lo sé Phichit —trató de decir Yuuri, a pesar de que sus palabras sonaban débiles incluso para sí mismo—. Lo amo, pero no lo sé. No sé qué debería hacer

—No tienes que hacer nada aún —le dijo Phichit—. El balón está de tu lado ahora, no de él. Es tu decisión. Tomate tu tiempo para pensar acerca de ello. Habla con él cuando te sientas listo para hacerlo, ya sea para perdonarlo o para terminar todo esto. Pero no renuncies solo porque creas que has perdido. Después de todo… —Hubo el leve indicio de una sonrisa en la voz de Phichit, trepando entre sus palabras y llenándolas de una confianza que Yuuri nunca había tenido.

— ¿Cuándo el Yuuri Katsuki que conozco ha estado contento con perder?

 

 

* * *

 

  

** Empleado De La ISU Despedido y Enfrentando Cargos Por el Escándalo de Dopaje Nikiforov/Katsuki  **

El empleado de la ISU que dio a conocer tanto las acusaciones falsas en contra del patinador de élite japonés, Katsuki Yuuri, como la información médica privada del mismo, se encuentra ahora mismo enfrentando graves consecuencias que incluyen…

_ Leer Más _

__

** Equipo De Patinaje Ruso Enfrenta La Reacción Pública Debido al Escándalo De Dopaje **

Varios fans del patinaje artístico se encontraron furiosos durante el más reciente Campeonato Mundial de patinaje cuando las falsas acusaciones por dopaje en contra del popular patinador, Yuuri Katsuki, fueron reveladas. Los fans de Katsuki…

_ Leer Más _

__

** La Verdad Detrás Del Escándalo Deportivo Del Año **

Muchos se han cuestionado lo que realmente pasó en el infame escándalo de la falsa acusación de dopaje entre el patinador ruso, Viktor Nikiforov, y su rival de toda la vida, Yuuri Katsuki. Pero pocos saben…

_ Leer Más _

****

** La ISU Defiende Las Acciones del Entrenador de Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman **

Luego de su disculpa pública esta mañana, la ISU hizo una declaración defendiendo a  Yakov Feltsman, declarando que todos los procedimientos adecuados habían sido seguidos por el entrenador Ruso y que su petición para investigar a Katsuki por sospecha de dopaje fue…

_ Leer Más _

****

** El Escándalo de Katsuki: La Salud Mental y Su Representación En Los Deportes **

Mucho se ha dicho recientemente acerca del tema de Katsuki Yuuri y la salud mental, pero aunque la violación de la privacidad del medallista de oro Olímpico y patinador de elite japonés no es algo que se pueda ignorar fácilmente, esto ha traído a la luz una nueva perspectiva de…

_ Leer Más _

****

** Nikiforov Defiende A Su Compañero Patinador, Katsuki, En Un Ataque Verbal Contra Reportero **

Viktor Nikiforov fue recientemente filmado interactuando con un reportero ansioso por obtener una declaración de su parte, el cual insultó al rival de toda la vida de Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, en un intento de ganarse el favor del patinador Ruso. Sin embargo, el insulto tuvo un efecto dramáticamente diferente al esperado y se puede ver claramente en el video como Nikiforov…

_ Leer Más _

****

** Separando los Hechos del Mito: Lo Que Realmente Pasó En El Escándalo Nikiforov/Katsuki  **

Aunque la especulación y los rumores acerca del escándalo Nikiforov/Katsuki han recorrido el mundo a toda velocidad, la verdad completamente imparcial y los hechos detrás del caso, han sido mucho más difíciles de obtener. Mientras algunos claman que…

_ Leer Más _

****

** La Rivalidad de Toda La Vida: Nikiforov y Katsuki A través De Los Años **

El interés público en los patinadores, Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri, ha alcanzado su punto más alto después de que el popular par se viera envuelto en un escándalo que incluía acusaciones falsas de dopaje contra Katsuki por parte del entrenador de Nikiforov. Estaremos revisitando la historia del dúo a través de los años para analizar…

_ Leer Más _

****

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se quedó despierto hasta tarde en la noche después de la llamada telefónica de Phichit, Vicchan dormía silenciosamente a su lado. El débil brillo de la luna se filtraba a través de las cortinas, cayendo en una línea a través de la habitación e iluminando las paredes vacías, mostrando con claridad las marcas que los posters que una vez habían colgado allí habían dejado.

Habían muchas de ellas, años de coleccionarlos, de buscarlos meticulosamente y cortarlos de las revistas, de gastar cada centavo que tenía hasta que las paredes estuvieran completamente cubiertas por ellos. El rostro de Viktor, inocente e infantil de un modo que no lo había sido durante tantos años ya, mirándolo desde cada ángulo. Observándolo, inspirándolo a trabajar más duro, a hacerlo mejor de modo que un día pudiera conocer a su ídolo al mismo nivel que él, en el mismo hielo que él. De modo que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Y luego había llegado aquel fatídico Junior Grand Prix Final, el momento que lo había cambiado todo y había enviado a  Yuuri a inclinarse por el camino por el cual había estado caminando desde entonces. La pieza de dominó que lo había desencadenado todo.

Luego de eso, Yuuri había arrancado cada poster que tenía de Viktor, todos excepto uno. El cual se encontraba a salvo en Detroit. Todo lo que quedaba en las paredes de la habitación de su infancia eran marcas, débiles señas en donde una vez había habido tanto. Pequeños recordatorios de lo que una vez había sido Viktor Nikiforov, esparcidos por todos lados.

Yuuri había adorado a Viktor en aquel entonces, lo había idolatrado. Y luego lo había odiado, había querido derrotarlo, destrozarlo y demostrarle que Yuuri era digno de cada pisca de respeto que antes le había negado.

Pero ahora lo amaba y todo era diferente.

Yuuri había adorado a Viktor como un concepto y odiado como un recuerdo. Pero lo amaba como persona, una persona que había llegado a conocer en las peores circunstancias. Y a pesar de todo lo que existía entre ellos, Yuuri había caído de todos modos. Había caído, duro, completa e irreversiblemente. Incluso ahora.

Al pensar en ello, Yuuri sabía que nunca sería capaz de precisar el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado de Viktor. Podía contar cada segundo hacia atrás hasta el momento en el que se había dado cuenta. Pero el momento exacto en el que había caído enamorado, el momento en que su corazón había mirado a Viktor y decidido “Eres tú, solamente puedes ser tú”, ese nunca lo sabría.

Había sucedido lentamente, gradualmente, a la vez que cada nueva pieza de Viktor se revelaba ante él y le mostraba quien era el ruso en realidad. La persona real, no la retorcida imagen que Yuuri había cargado durante tantos años.

Phichit había tenido razón aquella noche hace tanto tiempo cuando le había dicho a Yuuri que había estado obsesionado con Viktor durante años. Pero la obsesión, el odio y la mortal atracción se habían mezclado y cambiado, mientras el afecto, la necesidad y la añoranza lentamente empezaban a introducirse en él a la vez que Yuuri aprendía acerca de Viktor rápidamente, hasta que un día se dio cuenta que había estado enamorado durante años y él no se había percatado de ello.

Y más allá del amor que sentía, Viktor y él  _funcionaban_ juntos. En todos los niveles ellos dos simplemente encajaban, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas hechas para estar juntas. La semana en Moscú le había probado eso a Yuuri, la facilidad con la que habían caído en una cómoda rutina, la forma en la que se complementaban el uno al otro, tan diferentes y aun así más unidos de lo que jamás habían estado. La fácil domesticidad y el afecto casual que transcendía incluso a las noches de pasión y besos robados porque era algo que sí podía durar, porque era algo que Yuuri podía verse conservando aun si el tiempo y el mundo los apartaba.

Y la peor parte, la parte que más destrozaba a Yuuri, era que había estado tan cerca. No sabía el cómo Viktor hubiera reaccionado a la confesión que nunca llegó, y ahora nunca lo sabría, pero había estado casi seguro de que tenía una oportunidad. Y ahora todo se encontraba en pedazos a sus pies tal como las piezas de su corazón, pero a pesar de eso Yuuri aún amaba a Viktor. Pero no estaba seguro de si podría poner las piezas de su corazón en el juego una vez más. Si podría ponerlas en las manos de Viktor una vez más, porque ya las había puesto dos veces y eso solo las había destrozado más. Si sucedía una tercera vez, entonces ya no quedaría nada, ni siquiera fragmentos. Ni siquiera el polvo.

Viktor había roto su corazón, no una, sino dos veces. Y lo más raro era que Yuuri ya ni siquiera podía sentir resentimiento por ello. Solo podía sentir pesar por lo que había perdido porque, a pesar de que Viktor había roto su corazón, lo había hecho sin intención. Y de algún modo, eso lo hacía peor.

Cuando era un niño había creído que Viktor era cruel, malévolo, perverso, y que no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de otros. Pero ese no era Viktor, no como era ahora y probablemente no como lo había sido en aquel entonces. En una de aquellas raras noches en las que podían estar juntos, Viktor le había contado a Yuuri acerca de la primera vez que lo había visto patinar, y el asombro y la admiración que llenaban su voz habían sido innegables. Nada en Yuuri podría racionalizarlo de otra forma.

Viktor había admirado su patinaje. Lo había admirado a él. Incluso antes de su segundo encuentro en el baño cuando el odio de Yuuri por Viktor se había reforzado. Y esa era otra cosa en la que tenía que meditar, porque él había pensado que Viktor se estaba burlando, había pensado que Viktor lo menospreciaba. Pero tal vez había estado equivocado todo este tiempo. Su primer encuentro había deformado la visión de Yuuri acerca del otro hombre tan profundamente, que ahora al recordar el pasado ya no podía estar seguro de cuál era la verdad, qué era real y qué había sido producto de su imaginación al estar encerrado en su cabeza.

Sí, Viktor había sido cruel cuando era un niño, casualmente cruel y despectivo. Pero el horror en la voz de Viktor, el shock y la devastación en sus ojos cuando Yuuri le había contado lo que había pasado, le habían probado y dejado sin duda alguna que, sin importar cuál hubiera sido la razón de ello y sin importar las excusas, Viktor se arrepentía de ello. Se arrepentía y le había pedido perdón por eso, y Yuuri finalmente se dio cuenta que ya lo había perdonado.

Nunca habían hablado del asunto apropiadamente, Yuuri les había negado eso. Nunca había hablado de la situación más que en vagos términos, nunca le había dado a Viktor la oportunidad de explicarse, nunca les había dado una oportunidad para cerrar ese ciclo, y luego todo empeoró con las acusaciones de Viktor, lo cual había parecido incluso peor de lo que era debido a los sentimientos que habían estado escondidos y a la espera de él, esperando a sacar sus feas cabezas y arruinar todo.

Debieron hablar del asunto en ese momento, Yuuri debió haberles dado la oportunidad. Pero era solo ahora que se había dado cuenta que ya había perdonado a Viktor por lo que había pasado cuando eran niños, que lo había perdonado por completo, y que finalmente ya no llevaba ningún tipo de resentimiento escondido que amenazara su mente maliciosamente, y solo se había dado cuenta de ello cuando algo mucho peor había llegado y destruido todo.

Yaciendo allí en su habitación de la infancia y rodeado por los recuerdos, Yuuri finalmente se dio cuenta que había perdonado a Viktor por el pasado. Pero su descubrimiento había llegado demasiado tarde.

 

* * *

 

  

**[Viktor Nikiforov Campeonato Mundial FS]**

4,261,947 visitas

 

Comentarios· 7264

 

Comentarios principales ˅

 

 **djblueberry** [hace 4 días]

Esto realmente te rompe el corazón

_ Ver todas las 78 respuestas ˅ _

**senpai-centrals** [hace 1 hora]

Es su rostro al final lo que consigue calarme en lo profundo cada vez que lo veo

 **Taurielsky** [hace dos horas]

El momento en que Katsuki se va es simplemente…

 

 **Usaigi** [hace dos días]

Realmente quiero saber lo que pasó luego de que Nikiforov saliera corriendo por la puerta detrás de Katsuki

_ Ver todas las 41 respuestas ˅ _

**lixxen** [hace 7 horas]

La forma en la que se congela por su segundo cuando ve a Katsuki marcharse y luego sale corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de él!!

 **ariksay** [hace 4 horas]

Creen que al final haya logrado alcanzar al Katsuki?

 

 **mint-glasses** [hace 3 días]

Esta es la peor presentación que he visto de Nikiforov, y eso incluye su tiempo como Junior e incluso como novato.

_ Ver todas las 56 respuestas ˅ _

**levi-ackerham** [hace 18 horas]

No puedes culparlo por ello con todo lo que pasó!

 **s-kateling** [hace 13 horas]

Me gustaría ver que todos los haters en los comentarios trataran de patinar luego de lo que pasó!!

 

 **Seraphira**   [hace un día]

No puedo creer que mi ship se haya hundido tan horriblemente T _ T

_ Ver todas las 82 respuestas ˅ _

**insidemydreamworld** [hace 4 horas]

Petición para renombrar al Viktuuri como ‘El Titanic’

 **ella2040** [hace 2 horas]

La peor parte es que estoy bastante convencida de que esta es la confirmación de que el Viktuuri es real. O que lo era, al menos…

 

_ Ver mas comentarios _

 

* * *

 

 

Casi una semana después, Yuuri finalmente se quebró y decidió patinar otra vez.

Lo había retrasado una y otra vez porque a pesar de haber extrañado el hielo desesperadamente, aún estaba aterrorizado de lo que pasaría si ponía un pie en la pista otra vez, de los recuerdos que eso podría traer.

Pero patinar siempre había sido su consuelo y escape del mundo exterior, su manera de alejar todo excepto la felicidad de estar en el hielo, y eventualmente fue algo que no pudo de negarse más. Se levantó con el amanecer y llevó a Vicchan a su caminata matutina diaria. Una vez que hubo terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, Yuuri se dirigió al “Ice Castle”, deteniéndose únicamente para dejar a Vicchan en el onsen y recoger sus patines.

Era demasiado temprano para que la pista estuviera abierta al público, pero sabía que Yuko y Takeshi estarían allí preparándose para empezar el día. Llegar allí de la nada tal vez no había sido su mejor idea, pero Takeshi lo recibió con una sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida, prometiéndole a Yuuri que podría patinar el tiempo que él quisiera, pero advirtiéndole que la pista se empezaría a llenar en unas cuantas horas cuando el público empezara a llegar.

El “Ice Castle” no era para nada como Yuuri lo recordaba. La bien usada y vieja pista de sus recuerdos había desaparecido por completo, siendo remplazada por  brillante vidrio y cromo. La construcción había sido completamente redecorada y expandida, todo lucía como nuevo y bien cuidado en un modo que demostraba el amor que los Nishigori tenían por el lugar.

Cuando entró por primera vez, Yuuri se detuvo en seco, jadeando de sorpresa. No solo el edificio había mejorado drásticamente, sino que también había imágenes de él por todos lados, pasando desde posters oficiales, fotografías, y hasta capturas de videos de él en medio de una rutina, sus ojos enfocados en la distancia, perdido en la música. Takeshi se había reído ante su perpleja reacción y le señaló una vitrina ligeramente a lado de ellos en donde descansaban un par de patines diminutos, bien desgastados y bastante familiares, trayéndole devuelta memorias que Yuuri ya había olvidado.

—Tus padres los donaron—le dijo Takeshi mientras guiaba a Yuuri hacia la pista—. El primer par de patines de Katsuki Yuuri. Le da un poco de personalidad al lugar ¿no crees?

Se rio contemplando la aún perpleja expresión de Yuuri, golpeándolo en la espalada y casi enviándolo de bruces hacia el frente con la fuerza de aquel afectivo gesto.

— ¿Qué creías que hacíamos con todo el dinero de premios que continuabas enviando  Yuuri? No lo íbamos a gastar en nosotros, así que pensamos que mejorar este lugar sería la opción perfecta para honrar tu legado. Y las personas lo aman. Tenemos turistas de todos lados viniendo a patinar en la pista de hielo del medallista Olímpico, Katuski Yuuri. Casi fuimos persuadidos renombrar el lugar en tu honor, pero Yuko pensó que te hubiera gustado más que se mantuviera así.

Yuuri levantó oraciones de agradecimiento hacia Yuko, porque no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido ni siquiera poner un pie en el lugar si lo hubieran nombrado como él, la vergüenza lo hubiera mantenido lejos sin importar cuan desesperadamente deseara volver al hielo. Ver su propio rostro devolviéndole la mirada desde todos los ángulos ya era de por sí bastante malo.

Takeshi pareció notar su incomodidad porque se detuvo junto a la pista, luciendo más serio.

—Yuko dijo que probablemente te sentirías avergonzado por la decoración. Pero los niños lo aman, Yuuri. Muchos de ellos te admiran, hay muchas más personas patinando ahora de las que jamás hubieron cuando estábamos creciendo. Incluso hemos tenido que contratar instructores extra para poder con todo. Y todos han venido aquí por ti.

—También debe existir otra razón por la que la gente viene aquí —protestó Yuuri, no dispuesto a creerle. Una parte de él estaba extasiada de que su refugio de la infancia hubiera recibido el trato que merecía, que el deporte al que había dedicado su vida estuviera siendo disfrutado por tantas personas que continuarían patinando incluso cuando él finalmente se retirara. Pero otra parte de sí no podía creer que la causa de todo eso fuera él.

— ¿Por qué me admirarían las personas?

Él no era nada especial, no era tan importante como Takeshi lo estaba haciendo parecer. E incluso si las personas lo habían admirado antes, luego del desastre en el último Campeonato Mundial seguramente ya no lo hacían más. Le había fallado a todos y a las expectativas que tenían de él cuando ellos habían estado esperando verlo ganar, y nunca podría compensarlos por ello.

Takeshi lo miró por un segundo, analizándolo, tratando de entender si Yuuri estaba hablando en serio o no.

—Las personas vienen porque creen que eres sorprendente Yuuri —dijo eventualmente— ¿Y sabes qué? Realmente lo eres.

  

* * *

 

 

kuroshitsuji-ciel-freak  @kuroshitsuji-ciel-freak · 34m

Les juro que realmente daré pelea física a cualquiera que esté hablando mierda de Katsuki por tomar medicina para la ansiedad.

 

Ember @ember-hinote · 31m

@kuroshitsuji-ciel-freak Algunas personas son realmente tan viles y tienen que detenerse ya!!!

 

bearisonford @bearisonford · 26m

“Tomar medicina es hacer trampa” más bien “La ISU lo aclaró pero obviamente mi asqueroso trasero sabe mucho más que los verdaderos profesionales médicos y deportivos”

 

Ultra Queen  @ultra-queen-of-the-nerds · 23m

@bearisonford A pesar de todo, estoy tan feliz de que Katsuki tenga tantas personas defendiéndolo. Por lo que he visto, la gran mayoría está de su parte.

 

Katie K  @actualkatsuki_trash · 17m

No puedo creer que Katsuki Yuuri, el medallista de oro olímpico, sufra de ansiedad! Repentinamente siento que no que hecho nada por mi vida en comparación con él.

 

Nadiiia @mrskatsuki · 11m

Saber que Yuuri Katsuki tiene ansiedad, y que aun así es una atleta profesional, finalmente me ha dado el valor para decirle a todos lo que me llaman “patética” por mis problemas psicológicos, que se vayan a la mierda!

 

d-lawliet @d-lawliet · 9m

Mi hermana pequeña tuvo que hacer una presentación a su clase con el tema “Mi héroe” y ella lo hizo en base a Katuski Yuuri. Estoy tan orgulloso.  

Katsudamn  @Katsudamn · 6m

Katsuki Yuuri, la Leyenda Del Patinaje Artístico, hizo todo  eso mientras lidiaba con la ansiedad??? Alguien dele al muchacho una jodida medalla. No que necesite otra o algo!

 

Becs @borntomakehiistory · 5m

A veces me siento abrumada por todo, pero luego recuerdo que Yuuri Katsuki ganó un millón de medallas de oro sintiéndose de la misma forma en que yo me siento a veces.

 

VV  @viktuurivictorious · 2m

Nunca me había sentido tan identificado con alguien como con Yuuri Katsuki

 

mystic-lux  @mystic-lux · 1m

Gente ignorante: “las personas con problemas psicológicos son perezosas y nunca lograran nada en la vida”.

Katsuki Yuuri rodeado de medallas de oro: “¿Decían?”

 

Niki @Niikiforova · 1m

Si Katsuki Yuuri puede ser un medallista de Oro Olímpico y tener ansiedad, entonces yo también puedo.  

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de que Takeshi lo dejara solo, Yuuri ajustó sus patines lentamente, contemplando aún la pista que se le hacía tan familiar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo. El lugar en sí mismo era muy diferente, la decoración actual siendo un completo contraste con lo que recordaba. Pero los familiares recuerdos aún permanecían allí, tejidos en las paredes del edificio.

Recuerdos de largos días, y  de aun más largas noches, en las que pasó practicando una y otra vez hasta que sus pies estuvieron gastados, adoloridos y sangrando, cada una de las otras partes de su cuerpo doliendo. Recuerdos acerca de venir a la pista como si fuera un santuario, un escape del mundo exterior en donde podía patinar para alejar sus problemas hasta que quedaran solo él y el hielo.

Y más lejanos aún, recuerdos de él y Yuko observando juntos las competencias de patinaje, mirando con asombro al joven patinador ruso que había capturado la atención de ambos y el corazón de Yuuri. Memorias de ellos dos replicando las rutinas una y otra vez, infantil y torpemente, pero con perfecto cuidado y devoción. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado y que habían separado a Yuuri del niño que una vez había sido, aquello era algo que nunca pudo olvidar.

Le pareció casi natural caer dentro de aquel recuerdo una vez que pisó el hielo. No había música, pero Yuuri lo la necesitaba. No para esto. La rutina y la música estaban grabadas profundamente en su memoria y en sus huesos. Enterradas por años, pero sin desaparecer jamás.

Luego de su primer y desastroso encuentro con Viktor, Yuuri solo había patinado aquella rutina una vez más, en aquella desierta pista de hielo en Rusia ya hace más de cuatro años cuando Viktor había estado ausente durante la competencia debido a una lesión y Yuuri se había percatado de que el patinaje no era lo mismo sin Viktor presente.

Pero cuando aún era un niño, Yuuri había patinado esa rutina una y otra vez, la había perfeccionado mientras veía a Viktor patinar competencia tras competencia mientras escalaba su camino hasta el Junior Grand Prix Final. Y en aquella época, Yuuri se había enterado que conocería a su ídolo como siempre lo había soñado.

Era la rutina de Viktor de aquella temporada, aquella en la que había roto el record de los junior y que había sorprendido al mundo, la primera rutina que Yuuri lo había observado patinar en persona el mismo día que Viktor había roto su corazón por primera vez. A pesar de todo, Yuuri nunca la había olvidado, y los movimientos le salían con naturalidad.

Yuuri se dejó caer dentro de la familiar rutina con facilidad, a pesar de la gran cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde que la había aprendido y amado. Contenía tantos recuerdos y Yuuri se dejó llevar por la sensación, esperando en vano que esto tal vez le ayudara a aclarar su cabeza lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión.

No había [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo), pero la podía escuchar de todos modos. Una hermosa aria de amor y añoranza que llenaba su mente para conectarse con los movimientos que patinaba. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que nunca se percató que otra persona había entrado a la pista sino hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto, manteniendo su posición final mientras el sonido de un aplauso hacía eco desde el otro lado de la pista.

Perplejo, se giró para ver a Yuko parada allí, observándolo con una triste luz en sus ojos.

—Haz mejorado un montón en esa rutina desde la última vez que te vi —le dijo mientras Yuuri se acercaba para encontrarse con ella, la barrera de la pista siendo lo único entre ellos—. Incluso puedes hacer todos los saltos ahora. La última vez que patinamos juntos aún estábamos haciendo solo dobles.

—No todos los saltos —señaló Yuuri, porque cuando habían visto a Viktor hacer la rutina, siendo él quinceañero y ya deslumbrado al mundo, el ruso había añadido un quad flip por primera vez en competencia, un salto que luego se convertiría en su movimiento distintivo, y un salto que Yuuri no era capaz de clavar consistentemente, ni siquiera ahora.

—Aun así Yuuri, nunca pensé que podría verte patinar la rutina de Viktor otra vez —Yuko lo estaba mirando y había algo en su voz, una implicación en su tono, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta. Cuando Yuuri no le dio ninguna, Yuko suspiró y continuó.

— ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que me digas Yuuri?

— ¿Decirte qué? —preguntó Yuuri por instinto, y Yuko levantó una ceja.

—Tú sabes qué.

Y Yuuri lo hizo. Nunca le había contado a Yuko lo que había estado pasando entre él y Viktor, ni siquiera a su familia. A nadie excepto Phichit. Pero podía leer la expectativa en el rostro y voz de Yuko fácilmente, y él sabía lo que ella esperaba que le dijera.

—Estoy enamorado de Viktor —respondió, y se sorprendió por lo fácil que las palabras salieron de su boca cuando antes había sido imposible decirlas.

Yuko asintió en entendimiento, pero no reaccionó de ninguna otra manera.

—No pareces sorprendida —añadió Yuuri y Yuko se rio, sonriéndole cariñosamente, pero aun con esa luz de tristeza en sus ojos.

—No Yuuri, no lo estoy. Es bueno finalmente escucharlo de ti, pero no es una sorpresa para nadie aquí. No lo sabíamos con seguridad, pero mayormente lo asumimos. Si el mundo entero de se dio cuenta que odiabas a Viktor sin que dijeras una sola palabra. ¿Realmente creías que las personas que te aman no se darían cuenta de cuando te enamoraste de él? Puedes haber cambiado mucho Yuuri, pero tampoco cambiaste demasiado.

— ¿Todos lo sabían? —preguntó Yuuri, el shock mezclándose con una extraña sensación de alivio al saber que la verdad había sido revelada de una vez por todas—. Incluso…

—Sí, todos lo sabíamos. Nunca hablamos de ello, suponíamos que nos lo contarías cuando estuvieras listo, eso si algún día llegabas a estarlo. Pero te puedo afirmar que todos lo sabían, incluso tu familia —Yuko le brindó una triste sonrisa—. Últimamente, cuando vamos a donde tus padres a verte competir, cada vez que tu mamá lo menciona empieza la frase con “El Viktor de Yuuri”.

Las palabras hicieron que aquel hueco lugar dentro de Yuuri doliera, porque sin importar que llevara años enamorado de Viktor, que Viktor haya sido su primero en todo y que posiblemente sea el último; la única cosa que nunca había sido Viktor era “de Yuuri”.

—Y Yuuri —añadió Yuko, indicándole que saliera del hielo y jalándolo dentro de un abrazo cuando lo hizo—. Siento muchísimo lo que pasó.

Yuuri no fue capaz de hablar, así que en lugar de eso la abrazó más fuerte. Se separaron después de un tiempo y ella le pasó los protectores de sus patines, caminando con él hasta los vestuarios y esperando hasta que se cambiara sus patines por zapatos normales. Luego de eso, caminaron juntos hasta la salida en un cómodo silencio. Yuuri sabía que tenía que irse antes de que el público comenzara a llegar, lo último que quería en estos momentos era ese tipo de atención, pero tampoco quería marcharse. Había extrañado tanto patinar, y haberlo hecho hoy se había sentido fantástico. No podía ni imaginarse una vida fuera del hielo.

Mientras caminaban, Yuuri notó una vieja bodega, la puerta se mantenía entreabierta y  un montón de cajas estaban apiladas en ella, una colección a lazar de varios objetos derramándose hacia fuera y hasta más allá del corredor.

—Estamos haciendo algo de limpieza —le dijo Yuko, notando a donde se había dirigido su atención—. Algunas de esas cosas han estado allí por años, así que pesamos que ya era tiempo de deshacernos de ellas.

Pero Yuuri difícilmente registró sus palabras. Toda su atención estaba fija en la vieja televisión a batería colocada discretamente en una esquina, siéndole anticuada, polvorienta y muy, muy familiar. Caminó hacia ella y pasó sus dedos por la superficie, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla negra y vacía.

—Casi me había olvidado de eso —comentó Yuko mientras se posaba detrás de él—. Aquí solíamos ver las competencias cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —la palabra se sentía pesada en su boca y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de alejar los sentimientos que amenazaban con abrumarlo—. Aquí fue donde vi a Viktor por primera vez.

—Oh —Yuko hizo un suave sonido de entendimiento, pero no dijo nada más. En lugar de eso, simplemente se quedó mirando la forma en que Yuuri tocaba la pantalla, el lugar en donde había visto patinar a Viktor y que le había cambiado la vida.

Si Yuuri pudiera regresar en el tiempo, si pudiera cambiar ese día de modo que nunca pudiera ver a Viktor y así evitar amarlo, no lo haría. Ni siquiera ahora después de tanto dolor. Viktor y su patinaje le habían brindado muchas cosas a su vida, tantas que estaba seguro no hubiera podido tener de otro modo, y no quería una vida sin ellas, ni siquiera si eso eliminaba todo el dolor que esta vida le había traído. No podía arrepentirse del pasado aun cuando sí se arrepentía de como este había terminado. Pero la pregunta actual no era cerca del pasado, si no del futuro.

Dejar que Viktor entrara de nuevo podría ser un terrible error, uno que solo podría causarle más dolor y romper su corazón para siempre. Pero dejarlo ir, renunciar a él y perder lo que una vez tuvieron, además de la mínima posibilidad de que pudieran tenerlo de nuevo, sería mucho peor.

—Yuko, ¿cómo supiste que Takeshi era el indicado para ti? —preguntó repentinamente porque necesita saberlo. Porque amaba a Viktor, lo amaba tanto que había sido lastimado por él, pero parecía que el mundo entero estaba tratando de interponerse entre ellos y Yuuri simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

—No me refiero a cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de él —añadió—, sino a cómo supiste que él era la elección correcta.

Yuko suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri, girándose de modo que ahora estuvieran mirándose frente a frente, brindándole una mirada llena de confort.

—Oh Yuuri. Nunca se _sabe_ realmente. Nadie es perfecto y nunca va a existir una sola elección correcta, no funciona de ese modo.

—Entonces... ¿simplemente lo amaste lo suficiente como para tener fe? —preguntó Yuuri un poco confundido, porque para él Yuko y Takeshi eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Ellos habían encajado desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, y su amistad se había desarrollado y transformado en una casual y sencilla intimidad. Y ahora tenían una pequeña y ajetreada vida con su propio negocio y sus hijas, y Yuuri no podía imaginarlos siendo de otra manera o en otra situación.

—No Yuuri, no se trata del amor —dijo Yuko, y Yuuri pudo sentir como su confusión se volvía evidente en su rostro porque no tenía idea de lo que Yuko estaba tratando de decir.

—Por supuesto que tienes que amar a esa persona —aclaró Yuko al notar su expresión—. Pero el amor no es el inicio y el final de todo. Muchas personas se aman unas a otras y aun así no terminan juntos. No se trata de amor, se trata de elección.

—Mira Yuuri — añadió Yuko, obviamente notando la confusión que se plasmaba aún el rostro de Yuuri—. El estar con alguien es difícil. Es difícil, complicado y desastroso. Ambos lo arruinan, ambos se lastiman, y ambos hacen cosas estúpidas incluso si se aman. Estar juntos y permanecer juntos no se trata solo de lo mucho que se amen. Se trata de estar dispuesto a tratar y hacerlo funcionar. Toma tiempo, esfuerzo y compromiso, además de un montón de disculpas, porque nadie continúa siendo perfecto toda la vida. Pero se hace que todo valga la pena al final.

—Esto es acerca de Viktor y tú ¿verdad? —añadió ella y Yuuri abrió su boca para tratar de negarlo, pero la cerró al ver el rostro de Yuko—. Lo amas, pero algo terrible te sucedió y ahora no estás seguro de si deberías intentarlo de nuevo ¿verdad?

Yuuri asintió y Yuko pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta, a pesar de la brevedad de la misma.

—Puedes retractarte ahora si quieres Yuuri, con amor o sin amor. Puedes terminar con esto si no estás dispuesto a pelear por ello y nadie te verá de menos por eso. Pero tiene que ser una ruptura limpia. Habla con Viktor, cuéntale lo que sientes. Se merece eso al menos. Y luego márchate, márchate de una vez y por todas. Sin volver atrás, sin encuentros de una sola vez, sin excepciones. Si terminas con esto, entonces tienes que comprometerte con ese fin. Por el bien de ambos.

—Pero si no termino con esto —dijo Yuuri vacilantemente porque aún no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, de lo que quería hacer, pero la idea de no ver a Viktor otra vez casi lo pone de rodillas por el dolor de aquella pérdida—. Si decido quedarme y pelear por ello, si realmente trato de hacerlo funcionar como dijiste. ¿Cómo sabré que él siente y quiere lo mismo?

Mucho de la vida de Yuuri se había definido en base a la incertidumbre, e incluso mientras se preparaba para para confesarse a Viktor, esa incertidumbre aún invadía su mente. Casi desvanecida, pero sin haberse marchado jamás. Por lo que había visto, Yuuri sabía que Viktor al menos se preocupaba por él, sabía que Viktor sentía el haber lastimado a Yuuri. Sabía que Viktor era noble y generoso, además que le había extendido todo eso a Yuuri varias veces.

Pero Yuuri amaba a Viktor. Lo amaba tanto que dolía, lo amaba tanto que la intensidad incluso lo asustaba. Y el saber que amaba a Viktor más de lo que Viktor pudiera llegar a amarlo a él, era algo aterrador. La idea de confesarle esos sentimientos para intentarlo una vez más, de ofrecérselos a Viktor sin ninguna garantía de que el ruso sintiera algo más que afecto por él, y luego de que Yuuri se hubiera marchado sin más, tal vez ya no existiera ni eso. La idea de hacer todo eso era incluso peor que la decisión que pronto tendría que tomar a cerca de su futuro.

—Solo tienes que tomar tu oportunidad —le dijo Yuko, pero el tono de su voz era tranquilizador, como si estuviera modificándola para calmar a un niño de sus más irracionales miedos sin importar lo incompresibles que estos le parecieran a ella. —Pero creo que tú ya sabes lo que él siente por ti Yuuri. Después de lo que pasó en el Campeonato Mundial, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.

Una parte de Yuuri pensaba que sí, tal vez Viktor lo había amado antes. Pero también existía otra parte de él que le susurraba que estaba equivocado. Una parte que siempre había existido dentro de él y que tal vez nunca se fuera. Además, aunque Yuuri pudiera creer que sabía, nunca podría estar seguro de ello, no cuando aún había tantas cosas que no habían sido dichas.

—Pero nunca me lo dijo —le dijo a Yuko, tratado de vocalizar el miedo y la duda en un modo que ella entendiera, en un modo que al menos sonara “semi-racional”—. Si él realmente me amara ¿Por qué no simplemente decírmelo?

—Hay muchas maneras de decirle a alguien que lo amas —respondió Yuko, y sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente al hacerlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro como si estuviera recordando algo muy feliz—. Y te sorprendería saber cuan pocas de esas requieren el uso de palabras.

— ¿Pero por qué no simplemente decírmelo? —insistió Yuuri, porque el necesitaba las palabras, necesitaba una confirmación explicita antes de que pudiera creer por completo, porque si no, entonces la duda se mantendría siempre al acecho, esperando a alanzarlo y arrastrarlo con ella hasta que viera su error.

—Oh Yuuri —Yuko lo observó, el recuerdo desapareciendo de sus ojos para ser remplazada por una mirada llena de sabiduría—. Sí, tal vez nunca te lo ha dicho en palabras. Pero piensa al respecto Yuuri ¿está bien?

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, es suficiente. Estoy cansada ver a las personas en el Viktuuri tag diciendo cosas como “omg por qué  Yuuri-chan se alejó de Vitya, eso fue tan cruel *cries *” porque en serio, necesitan detenerse de un jodida vez. Aun sin todo el asunto de “estamos hablando de seres humanos y no deberían ser irrespetuosos”,  yo defendería a muerte la decisión de Katsuki de marcharse.

Que si soy una Viktuuri shipper? Sí. Que si espero que todo esto solo sea un horrible malentendido y que eventualmente se reconcilien y sean felices de nuevo? Obviamente. Pero estoy enojada porque Katsuki se marchó? No, absolutamente no. Porque lo que le pasó a Katsuki fue realmente bastante horrible,  y sé que Nikiforov no hizo la acusación y claramente no fue su culpa que la información se filtrara, pero eso probablemente no ayude a que Katsuki se sienta mejor. La idea de que tu información privada sea ahora de dominio público para el mundo entero y que todos lo estén discutiendo y analizando, es algo aterrador para cualquiera y ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos. Él ha recibido un montón de apoyo y aliento, y gracias a Dios por eso, pero no cambia lo que pasó. Y estoy muy contenta de que haya desaparecido por un tiempo porque necesita darse un descanso.

Así que gente, dejen de actuar como si él simplemente estuviera siendo malo con el pobre Vitya o algún tipo de ridiculez como esa, porque él es una persona real con sentimientos reales. Y si él quiere marcharse, entonces yo pelearé con cada shipper en este sitio por el derecho que él tiene de hacer eso.

_#Viktor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Viktuuri #tienen q’ detenerse_

Fuente: cajuncherrybee

1,287 notas

 

u-dubstep-my-heart reblogueó esto y añadió:

Thisss ! ˄ ˄ ˄

 

thecullenlinguist reblogueó esto y añadió:

Estoy de acuerdo en todo, pero igual espero que perdone a Nikiforov al final. Nikiforov ni siquiera fue quien lo acusó y todos vimos lo completamente destruido que lucía luego de su FS cuando trató de correr hacia Katsuki y Katsuki se dio la vuelta y se fue.

 

just-insert-a-username-here reblogueó esto y añadió:

También espero que un día se reconcilien, pero no creo que suceda pronto o que de hecho suceda alguna vez. Lo que le pasó a Katsuki fue definitivamente un golpe enorme, y le va a tomar bastante tiempo superarlo y estar listo para hablar con Nikiforov otra vez.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante los siguientes meses Yuuri cayó dentro de una especie de rutina. Habían rumores de que las aguas termales de Hasetsu tenían propiedades curativas y mientras más pasaba allí, más creía que de verdad debía haber algo de cierto en la leyenda. Se empezó a sentir mejor gradualmente, no por completo, sino poco a poco, día a día. Aún extrañaba patinar, y extrañaba a Viktor aún más, pero el dolor y el hueco en su corazón que habían causado que saliera corriendo de Tokio, finalmente empezaban a desaparecer. No habían desaparecido por completo, pero habían aminorado mientras la herida sanaba poco a poco en la privacidad de su hogar, rodeado de su familia amigos. Aún no había decidido que era lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba complacido con aplazarlo un poco más.

Su rutina era simple. Queriendo mantener su peso, y después años de ausencia, Yuuri ayudaba en el onsen en las mañanas y pasaba sus noches patinando cuando la pista estaba cerrada y vacía, o en el estudio de baile de Minako.

Y allí era donde se encontraba esta noche, bailando hasta tarde en la privacidad del salón, practicando los movimientos una y otra vez hasta que estuvo bañado en sudor y su mente más calmada. Minako le había ofrecido que usara el salón cada vez que lo necesitara, y Yuuri estaba inmensamente agradecido por la oferta. Su antigua maestra había estado emocionada porque volviera después de tanto tiempo, aunque le había expresado su simpatía y pena ante la razón de esto, y le había invitado ampliamente a utilizar el estudio de baile.

Como pago, Yuuri finalmente había reunido el coraje para contarle lo mismo que le había contado a Yuko, solo unas cuantas semanas después de su primera conversación. No quiso entrar en detalles, lo mantuvo tan breve como lo había hecho con su amiga de la infancia, pero así mismo le conto todo. Era lindo poder contarles su mayor secreto a las personas que amaba, como un peso siendo liberado de su pecho y permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. Minako había reaccionado prácticamente igual que Yuko, aunque hubo cierta curiosidad en su comportamiento, un deseo de saber más a pesar de permitirle dejar de hablar y no ahondar más en ello.

Yuuri a veces se preguntaba lo que Minako pensaba de él. Después de todo, antes que Yuuko e incluso antes que Viktor, había sido ella quien lo había convencido de entrar al mundo del patinaje. Cuando era solo un muchacho con talento para el baile en el cual ella había visto algo más. Yuuri esperaba que estuviera orgullosa de él, que pudiera notar que su duro entrenamiento en ballet aún se encontraba arraigado en su patinaje incluso al día de hoy, y que supiera que todo era gracias a ella.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado por la noche, Yuuri re-empacó sus cosas y colocó su mochila encima de su hombro, cerrando su chaqueta y preparándose para salir. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta del estudio, Yuuri se encontró con Minako sentada en una de las mesas, su portátil abierta y una copa de sake en frente de ella.

Yuuri se le acercó con la intención de desearle que pasara buena noche y disculparse por quedarse tanto tiempo, pero se detuvo cuando vio el video que estaba reproduciéndose en la pantalla de la máquina, una débil música saliendo de los parlantes.

Era un video de Viktor, la grabación de uno de sus programas libres de años anteriores. Yuuri reconoció el programa, y la [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3D8M-PUdzc) que lo acompañaba era vagamente familiar, un dulce y a la vez fuerte dueto que tiraba de la esquina de sus recuerdos. Yuuri había visto a Viktor patinar ese programa en persona durante el Grand Prix Final, aquel donde  Viktor había recuperado el oro y su reputación después de la primera racha ganadora que Yuuri tuvo ese año.

Minako observaba la pantalla intensamente, su rostro serio y sus ojos entrecerrados en concentración. Al notar que Yuuri se aproximaba, Minako lo miró, contemplando la forma en la que él observaba la pantalla.

—En ese entonces ya te estabas acostando con él ¿verdad? —le preguntó, y Yuuri se sobresaltó, finalmente quitando su mirada de la pantalla y observando a Minako en desconcierto.

—Sí —dijo vacilantemente—. Pero ¿cómo lo supiste?

No le había contado nada específico a Minako, nada de citas u otros incidentes, solo la información general de la historia. Así que no había manera de que ella acertara en eso con tanta facilidad, a menos que hubiera hecho una muy afortunada suposición. 

Minako no le respondió, solo regresó sus mirada a la pantalla para observar a Viktor haciendo su posición final, su cuerpo erguido con una mano extendida como si tratara de tomar algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Yuuri también lo miró, su mente recordando la temporada en la que Viktor había realizado esa presentación.

Había sido hace dos años, primero la había realizado en la Serie del Grand Prix luego de que Yuuri hubiera ganado tanto la medalla de oro Olímpica como el Campeonato Mundial ese mismo año. Yuuri recordaba la noche luego de su derrota en el Grand Prix Final, cuando había estado tan atrapado en una complicada mezcla de resentimiento, tristeza, enojo, y también, enterrado profundamente, el desesperado deseo de sentirse como Viktor lo había hecho sentir aquella noche; especial, deseado y necesitado en un modo que nunca había sentido antes, aun si era solo por una noche.

Esa noche se había encontrado con Viktor en el pasillo del hotel y todo se había salido de control desde allí, con Yuuri huyendo de la habitación cuando hubieron terminado. Pero eso había sido después de la presentación que Minako estaba observando, específicamente la noche después que había sido realizada.

Sin embargo Minako tenía razón, ya había estado durmiendo con Viktor en ese entonces. Solo una vez, cuando las cosas entre él y Viktor finalmente habían alcanzado su punto de quiebre durante Campeonato Mundial meses antes y luego todo cambiara.

La pantalla eventualmente se volvió negra al terminar el video y Minako cerró la portátil con un clic, girando luego su silla para encarar a Yuuri por completo.

— ¿Porque estabas mirando eso? —preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad. No podía encontrar una razón para que Minako estuviera observando las viejas rutinas de Viktor ya tarde en la noche.

—He estado observando tus rutinas durante años —dijo Minako en lugar de brindarle una respuesta a su pregunta—, las de ambos en realidad. Las tuyas y las de Viktor. Y ciertamente ha sido…esclarecedor. Especialmente con lo que acabas de contarme.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y trató de descifrar las palabras de su profesora porque estaba seguro que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Pero las palabras no tenían sentido y no lograba hacer la conexión entre ellas.

—A veces puedes ser una persona realmente egoísta, Yuuri —dijo Minako repentinamente, y Yuuri retrocedió por el shock, la sensación de dolor creciendo dentro de él. No sabía lo que había hecho para merecerse esas palabras, pero punzaron igual, especialmente viniendo de alguien a quien apreciaba tanto como lo era Minako. Ella siempre había sido dura con sus palabras cuando pensaba que era necesario, presionándolo por su propio bien, pero eso no hacía que el dolor fuera menos.

—No me malentiendas —continuó ella rápidamente, tratando de alcanzarlo para calmarlo—. Eres una buena persona. Una de las mejores. Te preocupas profundamente por otras personas y nunca eres egoísta a propósito. Pero eso no significa que no lo lleves contigo. Simplemente creo que a veces estás tan metido en tu propia cabeza que te olvidas de pensar en nada más.

—Minako, no entiendo —soltó Yuuri. Sabía que Minako tenía razón en lo de que pasaba demasiado atrapado en su cabeza, pero aun así no entienda a que se refería o porque lo estaba mencionando. Yuuri no creía que fuera egoísta o egocentrista, no podía pensar en ningún momento de su vida que reflejara eso como verdad—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yuuri, has estado enfocado en ti mismo por mucho tiempo —le dijo Minako y su voz no sonaba ni dura ni acusatoria, sino suave y un poco triste—. Y no te culpo. Viktor te lastimó profundamente cuando eras joven y nunca te recuperaste por completo de ello. Ahora te lastimó otra vez, aun si fue por accidente, y tenías todo el derecho de alejarte del modo que lo hiciste.

Minako levantó sus manos para tomar una de las de Yuuri, sosteniéndola firmemente y mirando a Yuuri directamente a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada y rehusándose a permitirle apartarla mientras hablaba una vez más.

—Pero Yuuri, durante el transcurso de todos estos años. Durante todo este tiempo. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que tal vez tú también estabas lastimando a Viktor?

 

* * *

 

  

**[Discusion] Katsuki Yuuri y Viktor Nikiforov**

submitted by proserpineceres

 

{boredpsychopath-jc} · hace 28 minutos

Sé que esto puede parecer súper insensible o algo, pero el asunto principal que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza acerca de todo el escándalo Katsuki/Nikiforov, es que Katuski tenía UNAS REALES??? Y JODIDAS??? MARCAS DE BESO??? en su cuello durante el programa libre. Osea, es muy obvio que folló con alguien la noche anterior y por lo que sucedió ese día creo que todos podemos suponer muy bien con quien. Y no puedo creer que literalmente hayamos obtenido la mejor prueba del mundo de que nuestra ship es real y justo luego de eso, viene esto a joderlo todo.

 

{lesdienne} · hace 24 minutos

El Viktuuri aún es real en mi corazón y no me puedes convencer de lo contrario.

 

{captainkirkk} · 21 minutes ago

Yo pienso que:  A) podrían por favor dejar de esparcir esta asquerosa especulación por todos lados? No creen que su privacidad ya ha sido lo suficientemente violada???  B) pudo haber sido con cualquiera. Además, ahora más que nunca, su vida privada es solamente suya y todos deberían mantenerse jodidamente alejados de ella. Y   C) si fue con Nikiforov, lo que es muy posible, entonces todo este asunto es incluso peor. Realmente solo pensar en eso me hace sentir físicamente enferma. Porque si es cierto y luego el entrenador de Nikiforov lo acusó, entonces dios sabe cómo Katsuki debió sentirse. Y no solo Katsuki, sino también Nikiforov, porque todos sabemos cómo reaccionó después del programa libre y no era para nada simplemente culpa por la falsa acusación. Era una genuina desesperación y la muestra de un corazón roto. Había mucho más en esta historia de lo que ninguno de nosotros sabemos o deberíamos saber, porque es algo entre ellos dos y no es nuestro asunto, además creo que eso solo hace que todo esto sea mucho peor.

 

{riladoodles} · hace 18 minutos

Yo estuve allí ese día y recuerdo haber escuchado a  Katsuki y a Nikiforov deseándose buena suerte antes del programa corto (en el idioma del otro además!!!) y definitivamente había algo sucediendo entre ellos. No sé exactamente qué, pero algo. Y puedo decir con una seguridad del 100% que sea lo que sea que haya pasado para haber llevado al entrenador de  Nikiforov a acusar a Katsuki por dopaje, que es un hecho el que Nikiforov definitivamente no estaba tratando de lastimarlo. Cualquiera que los haya visto ese día temprano puede asegurarles eso. Nunca había visto a Katsuki tan feliz como lo vi ese día.

 

{makkachiin} · hace 13 minutos

Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No c porque el entrenador de Nikiforov acusó a Katsuki (Creo que leí en alguna parte que habían ciertas “circunstancias sospechosas” pero no c) pero estoy segura de que Nikiforov tenía una muy buena razón para seguirle la corriente a su entrenador, eso o su coach ido todo en contra de su voluntad. Considerando lo que pasó en el fs, estoy más inclinada a creer que fue lo último.

 

{phichitsbitch} · hace 12 minutos

Ni siquiera shippeo Viktuuri, pero Viktor estaba obviamente destrozado por lo que había pasado y las personas necesitan dejar de descargar su furia con él!

Recientemente he visto un montón de odio a Viktor y realmente necesitan parar!

 

{darklight} · hace 8 minutos

Definitivamente!!! Nikiforov no fue el que escupió los secretos de Katsuki al mundo entero, ese fue aquel mierdero empleado de la ISU, ni siquiera reportó a Katssuki a la ISU, ese fue su entrenador. Puede que nunca conozcamos la historia completa de lo que ocurrió, pero sé que Nikiforov no fue el verdadero villano aquí como muchas personas intentan hacer parecer. 

  

* * *

 

  

A pesar de que la vida de Yuuri había vuelto a caer dentro de una pacífica rutina mientras vivía en Hasetsu, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Incompleto aun a pesar de acomodarse dentro de una vida que ya había conocido una vez.

Objetivamente sabía que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión. Irse o quedarse. Los días  estaban pasando muy rápido, y si se quedaba Hasetsu por más tiempo sabía que no tendría tiempo para preparase para la temporada de patinaje que venía, si es que eso era lo que escogía. Si tenía alguna intención de volver a patinar, entonces tenía que tomar la decisión pronto y avisarle Celestino para que pudiera empezar a trabajar en nuevas rutinas.

Y si decidía no hacerlo, si decidía quedarse en Hasetsu, entonces también tenía que tomar esa decisión y pronto. Quedarse sería casi una confirmación de que se retiraría, y si se perdía la siguiente temporada era improbable que regresara a patinar de nuevo. En una de sus conversaciones, Phichit le había mencionado la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar en Tailandia junto con Celestino para entrenar si es que Yuuri decidía quedarse en Japón, así que Yuuri sabía que tenía que tomar esa decisión y pronto. Phichit le había prometido que si él regresaba a entrenar con Celestino, entonces ellos permanecerían en Detroit. Y era irrespetuoso mantener a su amigo esperando. O volvía con Phichit y Celestino para entrenar, o se retiraba y se quedaba en Japón para que su amigo y su entrenador dejaran Detroit. Si eso sucedía, entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás para él. Tan pronto como Phichit le había mencionado la posibilidad, Yuuri supo que tenía que tomar su decisión pronto para así darle la respuesta final.

Durante su estadía en Hasetsu, Yuuri se había mantenido aislado del mundo, alejado de todo tipo de noticias que inevitablemente lo pudieran lastimar de la misma forma que antes. No sabía lo que el mundo estaba diciendo del él, si estaban esperando su regreso o si habían asumido que se había marchado definitivamente. Estaba seguro de que habría algunos fans que disfrutaban de su ausencia, fans que siempre lo habían detestado y que  estarían felices de ver a tan famoso patinador terminar su carrera en tan ignominiosa forma. Algunos, en cambio, probablemente estarían felices de su regreso si escogía seguir ese camino, pero la negatividad siempre había logrado pegarse en él más que ninguna otra cosa. Las opiniones y expectativas de otros siempre habían sido un gran peso en su vida, retorciendo sus pensamientos y dictando sus movimientos.

Si decidía volver, eso significaría que tendría que encarar al mundo y a sus opiniones otra vez, sea cuales fueran. El solo pensamiento era aterrador y lo hacía querer retroceder y quedarse en casa. Algunas noches extrañaba patinar, patinar en todo el sentido de la palabra y no solo deslizarse sin sentido a través de la pista del “Ice Castle” tal como estaba haciendo ahora, sintiendo un desesperado dolor. Pero algunas noches no podía soportar la idea de lo que encontraría si se decidía a ir y ponerse bajo los reflectores una vez más.

Los pensamientos lo atormentaron por días, la inminente decisión que sabía que tenía que tomar, colgando encima de él. Estaba empezando a afectarle en todo, incluso en su apetito, y sus padres empezaban a notarlo. Una noche, cuando no pudo ni siquiera comer su querido Katsudon, su madre se había sentado junto a él una vez que los huéspedes se  hubieron marchado por la noche, y finalmente le preguntó lo que él sabía que llevaba en la mente de su madre por un buen tiempo.

— ¿Que sucede Yuuri? —Le preguntó ella—  ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Aunque Yuuri sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, igual encontró difícil dejar que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Sus padres lo conocían demasiado bien, y siempre habían esperado que fuera él quien se acercara a ellos para hablar cuando se sintiera listo. Pero Yuuri sabía que siempre había  tenido problemas para hablar, siempre había tenido problemas para confiar en cualquiera aun si era su familia. Especialmente sus padres, quienes realmente nunca habían entendido el patinaje del mismo modo en que lo hacían sus amigos. Sí, ellos lo apoyaban, pero nunca habían parecido entender por completo su ardiente impulso por ganar, por hacerlo mejor cada vez, el amor que tenía hacia el deporte al que había dedicado su vida entera. A veces, Yuuri creía que podía ser feliz si se quedaba como Mari y ayudaba en el onsen por el resto de su vida, en lugar de dejar todo atrás para buscar lo que una vez le había parecido un sueño imposible.

— ¿Piensas que hice lo correcto? —prefirió preguntar—. Ir a Detroit, patinar. Tal vez simplemente debí quedarme en casa.

Antes nunca había pensado que se arrepentiría de sus decisiones, pero el inminente temor que sentía hacia la inevitable decisión que tenía que tomar le hizo cuestionarse aquello. Tal vez se sentiría un poco incompleto, un poco fuera de lugar y un poco solitario, si se quedaba. Y a pesar de haber llegado muy alto en su vida, también había sido arrastrado a lo más bajo. Así que tal vez tener una vida simple en un pequeño pueblo cerca del océano fuera lo correcto para él, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho feliz, pero tal vez si estuviera complacido con ello. Y de seguro eso lo hubiera salvado de tener el corazón roto.   

—Oh Yuuri —su madre se acercó a él, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor y empujando su cabeza gentilmente para que estuviera posada sobre su hombro, tal como lo había hecho muchas veces cuando era un niño necesitado de confort—. Mira todo lo que has hecho. Todo lo que has logrado. No importa lo que escojas hacer ahora, pero nunca veas de menos lo que conseguiste.

— ¿Pero que debería hacer? —preguntó Yuuri, realmente tenía que tomar una decisión y hasta ahora se le había hecho muy difícil hacerlo, y había tantas cosas de las que podría arrepentirse sin importar cual camino tomara.

—Solo tú sabes lo que es mejor para ti, Yuuri. Nadie puede tomar esa decisión por ti.

—Pero te estoy preguntante a _ti_ —trató de decir Yuuri una vez más porque en verdad estaba cansado de tomar sus propias decisiones y siempre sentir que tomaba la equivocada sin importar cual fuera— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Tal vez simplemente debería retirarme.

Su madre le sonrió, y el brazo alrededor de su hombro se apretó ligeramente. La habitación en la que estaban era silenciosa, no había nada aparte del silencioso zumbido de las luces y el crujido que causaba el movimiento en otro lugar del onsen, ocasionando que se sintiera extrañamente privado y pacífico.

—Pienso que deberías hacer lo que sea que te haga feliz —le dijo en medio del silencio— ¿retirarte te haría feliz, Yuuri?

En lugar de responder, Yuuri dejó que el silencio llenara la habitación una vez más. Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba listo para decirla en voz alta aún.

—Siempre serás bienvenido aquí —continuó su madre—. Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí. Si lo deseas puedes trabajar en el onsen, o en la pista de hielo, porque estoy segura que  los Nishigori estarían felices de tenerte allí y hay muchos niños de por aquí que amarían tenerte de entrenador. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. ¿Eso te haría feliz?

A pesar de la pregunta en la voz de su madre, Yuuri permaneció callado, y ella le sonrió en entendimiento. En lo profundo de su ser, Yuuri sabía que sin importar que tan placentera sonara ese tipo de vida, eso no era lo quería en realidad. Tal vez en muchos años de aquí en adelante, cuando sus huesos estuvieran viejos y sus coyunturas estuvieran doliendo y no quisiera nada más que una vida pacífica. Pero no era lo quería en este momento, no ahora que se encontraba en la flor de la juventud y ardiendo de deseo por _más_. No podía renunciar al hielo y a la vida que había construido agonizantemente pieza tras pieza, no podía dejar que terminara de este modo. Por meses había estado agonizando por tomar una decisión cuando en realidad nunca hubo una decisión que tomar en primer lugar, y escuchar de su madre la otra opción solo reforzó esto. La vida que ella había descrito, sin importar lo que pudiera darle, no lo haría feliz.

—Haz lo que te haga feliz Yuuri —reiteró su madre, y la sabia sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro, curvando las esquinas de sus labios mientras lo observaba con afecto—. No te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás, no te preocupes por lo que los demás esperen de ti. Haz lo que te haga feliz, y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, tu padre y yo siempre estaremos muy orgullosos de ti.

  

* * *

 

 

Bubblegum @bubblegumfirefly · 31m

Katsuki ha estado “perdido en acción” ya durante meses, y siendo sincero, realmente espero que se mantenga de ese modo. Lo he odiado desde que empezó a ponerse todo creído con Viktor.

 

maelide @maelide · 27m

@bubblegumfirefly Lo mismo! Siempre fue un imbécil y todos podían notar que  odiaba a Nikiforov y osea, ¡No tienes que difundirlo viejo! Estoy feliz de que ya no esté.

 

Evan @evanzselinn · 25m

@bubblegumfirefly Disculpame!!!??? Qué clase de mierda es esa? Muestren un poco de respeto joder!

 

total-peach @total-peach · 23m

@bubblegumfirefly Si, jodete. Katsuki definitivamente volverá, pero con suerte Nikiforov sí permanecerá lejos. Nadie ha escuchado de él en meses y necesita quedarse de ese modo.

 

curlavski  @curlavski · 20m

@total-peach Si, siempre he sido fan de Katsuki y sus verdaderos fans odian a Nikiforov, así que yo apoyo la idea de que después de su patética presentación en el Mundial, Nikiforov no vuelva a mostrar su cara jamás.

 

belsefar @belsefar · 19m

@total-peach @curlavsk @maelide @ bubblegumfirefly  Oh Dios, necesitan detenerse ¿Que está mal con ustedes?  

marechales @marechales · 16m

No puedo creer que aún haya fans de  Katsuki y Nikiforov peleando después de lo que vimos en el Campeonato Mundial.

 

amarantae  @amarantae · 15m

@marechales Verdad! Especialmente los fans de Nikiforov. Osea, Puedes imaginarte ser tan iluso como para creer que Nikiforov odia a Katsuki después de lo que pasó en su FS??

 

yumeniai @yumeniai · 11m

@amarantae especialmente después de lo apasionado que fue Nikiforov al defender a Katsuki para confirmar que este era inocente. Osea, realmente piensan que su precioso ídolo querría que fueran crueles con Katsuki luego de eso???!!!

 

emalorene  @emalorene · 11m

@yumeniai si alguno de los fans de Nikiforov y haters de Katsuki realmente se encontraran con Nikiforov, estoy muy segura que les diría exactamente lo mismo que les dijo a esos periodistas y creo que una de ellas iba a llorar para cuando él terminó de hablar.

 

olimlacus  @olimlacus · 9m

@emalorene Es lo mismo con los fans de Katsuki. Osea, sé que no es lo mismo y sí,  Katsuki siempre ha parecido odiar a Nikiforov, pero jamás ha sido grosero con él en público ni en entrevistas ni nada porque… 1/2

 

olimlacus @ olimlacus · 7m

es un profesional y hacer eso hubiera sido una mierda. No creo que tampoco apruebe lo que sus fans están diciendo. 2/2

 

arix @arixsrage · 4m

Las personas necesitan dejar de decir cosas malas tanto de Katsuki como de Nikiforov porque ellos son personas reales y pueden sentirse lastimados por este tipo de cosas, y la actitud que se tienen en cuanto a esta rivalidad (si es que acaso aún existe) es realmente tóxica.  

 

Kane @kanekuinke · 3m

@arixsrage Estoy de acuerdo, creo que esta estúpida rivalidad que todos han puesto sobre ellos dos se está volviendo probablemente muy dañina.

 

sakurab09 @sakurab09 · 1m

@kanekuinke Además, estoy segura que ellos dos ya han sido lastimados lo suficiente!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se encontraba yaciendo en su cama luego de la declaración dicha por su madre, Vicchan hallándose cálido a su lado. Luego de esa conversación, Yuuri finalmente había tomado una decisión, y estaba planeando llamar tanto a Phichit como a Celestino a la mañana siguiente para informarles que regresaría a Detroit tan pronto como pudiera reservar un vuelo. La serie del Grand Prix se estaba acercando rápidamente al tiempo que el verano empezaba a llegar a su final, y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en muy poco tiempo si quería estar listo para la siguiente temporada.

Pero incluso después de haber tomado la decisión de regresar a patinar, aún no había decidido qué hacer con respecto a Viktor. Sacando su teléfono, Yuuri abrió la galería y bajó  por las imágenes hasta una foto que había guardado hace casi un año.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Yuuri no tenía ninguna foto donde estuvieran él y Viktor. No fotos reales, solo la imágenes oficiales para las competencias, rígidas e impersonales. Ninguna prueba física que le recordara su tiempo juntos, para probarse a sí mismo que había sido real, que sí había sucedido.

Solo tenía una vieja foto promocional de su tiempo en Moscú, la imagen de un artículo en un periódico ruso. No había leído el artículo en sí, pero la fotografía había captado su atención. La mayoría de las fotos de Viktor eran de él patinando o en sus trajes, posando y congelado como una estatua. Perfecto, pero tan frío como Yuuri lo había visto por años.

Pero la fotografía que había captado su atención no era nada de eso. En su lugar, se podía ver a Viktor junto a Makkachin, riendo felizmente mientras se agachaba a abrazar a su perro, Makkachin jadeando felizmente hacia él. Le recordaba a Yuuri a la época que había pasado en Moscú, el pequeño vistazo a la vida de Viktor que finalmente se dio cuenta que no quería dejar ir. Había guardado la imagen por impulso, pero nunca se vio siendo capaz de borrarla.

Vicchan lo miró adormilado al sentir la luz del teléfono de Yuuri, ladró emocionado cuando vio la imagen y presionó su nariz contra la pantalla, gimoteando cuando no pudo acercarse más que eso. Yuuri se rio un poco, subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar gentilmente detrás de la orejas de Vicchan y alejando el teléfono para limpiar la humedad que su perrito había dejado en la pantalla.

— ¿Viste a Makkachin? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, haciéndole zoom a la foto de modo que Vicchan pudiera ver al otro perro de más cerca— ¿Te agrada Makkachin?

Vicchan jadeó felizmente y Yuuri continuó acariciándolo, pasando de rascar ligeramente detrás de sus orejas, hasta pasar sus manos por el pelaje de su costado.

— Pienso que Makkachin te agradaría —murmuró calladamente, observando la imagen por unos segundos para luego devolverla a su estado original y que la persona en la foto fuera visible de nuevo. Vicchan ladró felizmente y le dio un húmedo lametazo a la mano que con la que sostenía el teléfono, causando que Yuuri la alejara con fingido disgusto.

—Creo que Viktor también te agradaría —añadió, Vicchan bufó contento y volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amo. Yuuri miró la fotografía de  nuevo, la forma en que los ojos de Viktor se iluminaban de felicidad mientras reía.

— ¿Que debería hacer Vicchan? —preguntó, a pesar de saber que no obtendría ninguna respuesta. Amaba Viktor y lo extrañaba desesperadamente, pero Viktor tenía el poder de lastimarlo más de lo que podría soportar, además ya había sucedido antes. Y si ponía su corazón en las manos de Viktor una vez más, podría suceder de nuevo. No por malicia o de forma intencional, sino por las desastrosas y complejas emociones, circunstancias y todo en el universo que parecían estar conspirando en su contra, manteniéndolos separados.

— ¿Aún quiero estar con Viktor? —preguntó, y  Vicchan levantó su cabeza, mirando a Yuuri con sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió Yuuri, apagando su teléfono y girando para recostarse junto con Vicchan—. Supongo que ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente, antes de hablar con Celestino, Yuuri le contó primero a su familia acerca de la decisión de marcharse. Su madre había tenido una sonrisa sigilosa en su  rostro cuando escuchó las noticias, pero no dijo nada, solo le deseó buena suerte y se ofreció a ayudarle a empacar y a reservar los boletos para volver a Detroit. Su padre había reaccionado de manera similar, pero Yuuri había buscado a Mari para decírselo personalmente ya que no había estado en la misma habitación que sus padres cuando había dado la noticia.

Eventualmente la encontró sentada en la parte trasera del onsen con un cigarro encendido entre sus labios y su mirada puesta en el horizonte, su expresión completamente distante. Cuando lo escuchó acercarse, Mari palmeó el sitio junto a ella en invitación para que se sentara, exhalando una gran nube de humo que fue arrastrada por la brisa.

—Vas a volver a patinar ¿no es así? —le dijo ella sin más preámbulo y Yuuri solo asintió, agachándose para sentarse a su lado, su mirada posándose en el sol ocultándose al horizonte que veía su hermana.

Mari se giró para observarlo, y por un largo rato no dijo absolutamente nada, solo lo observó mientras la brisa movía su cabello y danzaba a través de su piel, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. Finalmente, Mari volvió hablar.

—Has crecido mucho —le dijo inesperadamente, y había un poco de humor en su voz que se mezclaba con una nostalgia que no era triste, sino más bien como un recuerdo perdido— ¿Qué sucedió con mi obstinado hermano menor que solía pensar que todo el mundo estaba en su contra?

Al girarse para ver a Mari, Yuuri notó que estaba sonriendo, el cigarrillo siendo sostenido ligeramente en su mano mientras lo hacía.

—Supongo que me di cuenta que soy más amado de lo que creía que era —respondió Yuuri sin ningún tipo de vacilación en sus palabras. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera volver a patinar y a Detroit, jamás se arrepentiría del tiempo que pasó en Hasetsu, rodeado de su familia y amigos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en casa que casi había olvidado el sentimiento. Pero estar allí se lo había recordado, y le había permitido empezar a sanar.

Cuando era un niño, Yuuri había pensado que estaba peleando solo, pero mientras más analizaba su vida en retrospectiva, más se daba cuenta de lo poco cierto que era aquello. Incluso si sus padres nunca habían entendido su patinaje, ellos siempre lo habían apoyado y amado incondicionalmente. Y con Mari era lo mismo, siempre allí para él cuando la necesitaba, con sus palabras de apoyo y protección contra la maldad del mundo.  

Y no solo su familia. Yuko, quien había sido la primera persona en comprenderlo a él y a su patinaje, incluso antes que Phichit. La primera en conocer su historia con Viktor, y quien siempre había estado allí para apoyarlo a medida que crecía y cambiaba. Takeshi, cuyas rudas muestras de afecto eran torpes pero amorosas, las trillizas que amaban patinar con el asombro y añoranza que Yuuri recordaba que había existido en sí mismo durante su infancia, y quienes se habían autoproclamado como sus más grandes fans. Minako, su amiga y maestra, y la primera persona que lo había impulsado al patinaje y quien siempre le proporcionaba un lugar a donde ir cuando lo necesitaba.

Celestino, quien había sufrido toda la determinación, frustración y cambios de humor de Yuuri mientras lo ayudaba a convertirse en el patinador que era hoy en día, lidiando con ello con una aparentemente infinita paciencia y soporte. Y Phichit, su mejor amigo, sin quien Yuuri estaba seguro no podría vivir. El que siempre había estado allí para él sin importar que, quien lo había arrastrado fuera de su cascaron para mostrarle una vida llena de patinaje sin fin, y quien lo había escuchado, aconsejado y entendido durante todos estos años cuando Yuuri lo había necesitada más.

Tantas personas que lo amaban y que él también amaba, quienes estuvieron allí con él a pesar de creer que estaba solo, y por quienes finalmente se había dado cuenta de que nunca estuvo peleando solo. Siempre hubo personas allí para él, personas que lo protegerían y apoyarían aún si el resto del mundo estaba en su contra. Le había tomado mucho tiempo metido en el confort que le brindaba Hasetsu, lejos de la presión, expectativa y la crítica a la que había estado sometido toda su vida para por fin darse cuenta de ello. Pero lo había logrado. Y sabiendo aquello, Yuuri podía enfrentarse a todo.

—Más amado de lo que creías —repitió su hermana, y había un profundo afecto en su tono, cubierto con un toque de burla—. Y parece que no solo por nosotros.

Yuuri escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo el sonrojo y la vergüenza empezando a trepar por él, rehusándose a mirar a Mari a los ojos. Teóricamente ella podría estar hablando de Phichit y Celestino, pero eso definitivamente no era lo que su tono estaba implicando, y sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

— ¿Acaso todos saben de eso? —gruñó Yuuri, porque aunque Yuko le había dicho que suponía y asumía que todos lo sabían, Yuuri nunca había obtenido ninguna confirmación, y había decidió no hablar del tema con Mari directamente. Él estaba seguro que ella sabía que sus sentimientos por Viktor eran mucho más profundos que el odio que los medios aun amaban retratar, pero era allí donde él esperaba que sus suposiciones terminaran, y no podía pensar en nada que fuera peor que verse forzado a discutir su vida sexual con su hermana mayor.

—Por favor Yuuri, no eres nada sutil —rio Mari, su tono aún sonando ligeramente provocador—. Tal vez lo eres para el mundo, pero no para mí. Además… —hizo un gesto hacia el cuello de Yuuri, levantando una ceja sugerentemente—. Cuando llegaste aún tenías marcas de besos por todos lados. No fue difícil adivinar lo que habías estado haciendo y con quien.

Gruñendo, Yuuri enterró su rostro más profundamente dentro de sus manos, y pudo sentir el calor irradiando de sus mejillas. Una parte de él rezaba porque sus padres no lo hubieran notado, pero la parte más racional de él sabía que debieron hacerlo si en verdad había sido tan obvio. Que sus padres supieran de su amor por Viktor era una cosa, pero que también conocieran las particulares actividades en las que él y Viktor habían estado involucrados era algo completamente diferente, y no estaba seguro de si podría volver a mirarlos a los ojos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yuuri —le consoló Mari, aunque todavía podía escuchar la diversión en su ton—. Todos estaban un poco confundidos al inicio, pero nos dimos cuenta que tenías tus razones. Y después todos empezamos a darnos cuenta de que empezabas a verte mucho más feliz en las competencias cuando estabas cerca de él, y eso es todo lo que nos importa.

Aunque eso no disminuyó la vergüenza de Yuuri, sí fue tranquilizador. Y finalmente levantó su rostro de donde lo tenía escondido para mirar a Mari a los ojos.

— ¿Que vas a hacer con respecto a él? —preguntó Mari, el humor desapareciendo de su voz y dejando que la seriedad tomara lugar.

—No lo sé —respondió Yuuri, porque realmente aún no lo sabía. Regresaría a patinar, pero esa era la extensión completa de sus planes hasta el momento. Sabía que aún amaba a Viktor y que aún quería estar con él, pero no estaba seguro de estar listo para encararlo todavía. Tratar de confesarle sus sentimientos ya había sido lo suficientemente duro. Pero ahora, con todo lo que se había roto entre ellos, le parecía casi imposible.

Sabía que eventualmente tendría que hablar con Viktor, cuando estuviera listo. Pero aún no lo estaba.

— ¿Aún lo amas? —cuando Mari habló, las palabras sonaron más como una afirmación que una pregunta, como si ya conociera la respuesta. Yuuri solo asintió porque no había nada más que decir.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy particularmente feliz con él en este momento —dijo Mari, y había un peligroso tono colándose en su voz—. Pero la decisión es tuya Yuuri, te apoyaré sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.

Mari tomo otro calada del cigarrillo, inhalando profundamente antes de tirar el humo en una sola exhalación y aplastando el cigarrillo contra el suelo cuando se hubo acabado, dejando una marca de ceniza detrás.

—Pero si te lastima otra vez, le cortaré las pelotas —le dijo con una áspera sonrisa, y había un definitivo tono de advertencia en su voz, aunque Yuuri podía ver que no era dirigido hacia él—. Tú dile eso por mí.

  

* * *

 

  

Luego de dejar a Mari, Yuuri regresó a su habitación para llamar a Celestino y explicarle su decisión. Celestino sonó complacido cuando Yuuri le confirmó que regresaría, y en el fondo pudo escuchar un gritillo de emoción que reconoció como Phichit, lo cual lo hizo sonreír y agarrar su teléfono más firmemente. Tenía planeado llamar a su amigo tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad, pero había decidido llamar primero a su coach para que así pudieran decidir qué hacer. Aunque aún tenían tiempo para prepararse para la próxima Serie del Grand Prix, Yuuri sabía que estaban ya casi al filo, y que sería duro tener los dos programas a tiempo.

Celestino le señaló ese mismo hecho, sonando un poco preocupado, pero Yuuri no dejó que eso lo turbara. Había tomado una decisión y no iba a retractarse ahora.

— ¿Cuál quieres que sea tu tema este año, Yuuri? —preguntó Celestino, y Yuuri pudo escuchar el sonido de una pluma y un papel arrancado al otro del teléfono mientras su entrenador garabateaba algo rápidamente—. Podemos trabajar en la coreografía cuando estés de vuelta, pero puedo empezar a hacer un bosquejo de las ideas mientras tanto.

Yuuri pensó en todo lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, sobre lo que había aprendido y lo que lo iba a guiar hacia el futuro, y se dio cuenta que las palabras salían si esfuerzo.

—Bueno —Le dijo a Celestino—, tengo unas cuantas ideas…

 

* * *

 

 

 ** Katsuki Yuuri Anuncia Sus Intenciones De Regresar al Patinaje Artístico.  **

Temprano esta mañana, Celestino Cialdini, el entrenador del patinador artístico Japonés, Kasuki Yuuri, anunció que el mundialmente reconocido patinador tendría la intención de regresar a patinar la próxima temporada según lo planeado. Este anuncio ha venido a acallar varios rumores que se habían esparcido en cuando al retiro tanto de Katsuki como…

_ Leer más _

Comentarios · Ordenados por el más reciente.

 

justmylittlespace  · hace 2m

KATSUKI ESTA DEVUELTA! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH

 

themosthappyambivalent  · hace 5m

Si realmente se retiraba como todos andaban diciendo que haría, les juro que lloraba.

 

beautifuljosh  · hace 6m

Estas son las mejores noticias que he escuchado en el año.

 

cestunepomme  · hace 8m

Luego de lo que sucedió en el Campeonato Mundial estaba seguro que se iba a retirar, y estoy muy complacido de que no sea así.

 

vickturii  · hace 10m

Ahora hay que rezar por que Nikiforov también anuncie su regreso. ¡Los necesitamos a ambos!

 

\+ Ver mas comentarios

 

 

* * *

 

 

Regresar a  Detroit fue duro. A pesar de lo mucho que amaba estar de regreso para patinar, su tiempo rodeado de las comodidades de su hogar y alejado del riguroso régimen de entrenamiento de Celestino, habían hecho su efecto. Yuuri aún se había mantenido patinando y bailando por las noches cuando necesitaba distracción, pero la combinación de la inseguridad acerca de su futuro junto con la deliciosa comida de su mamá, habían hecho que la transición de vuelta al fittness total y al entrenamiento de patinaje fueran un shock para su sistema.

Lo único que hacía que todo fuera soportable era que Phichit estaba allí junto a él, entrenando durante el día hasta que ambos estuvieran empapados de sudor y trabajando duro durante la noche. Ambos tenían trabajo que hacer para la universidad, el ser atletas profesionales demandaba mucho de su tiempo, y las tareas de verano eran algo normal para ellos. Phichit estaba a mitad del estudio de su carrera, mientras que Yuuri se acercaba rápidamente al final de la suya. Había casi completado el último trabajo que tenía que presentar, antes del espontaneo viaje que lo llevó a casa, y estaba determinado a obtener su título oficialmente antes de que la Serie del Grand Prix comenzara.

La presión combinada de su entrenamiento y las tareas, le dejaban muy poco tiempo para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, y la mayoría del tiempo Yuuri se encontraba a sí mismo tirándose de cara sobre la cama al final del día con un gruñido que reflejaba dolor, Phichit usualmente hacía lo mismo sobre su propia cama o simplemente se tiraba encima de Yuuri, causando que esta saltara por la sorpresa.

Celestino no tuvo compasión y no le brindó a Yuuri ningún tipo de respiro, diciéndole que era su culpa por tratar de componer un set totalmente nuevo de rutinas para la próxima temporada en tan poco tiempo. Aunque le doliera, Yuuri no podía estar en desacuerdo, y sabía que Celestino solo lo estaba presionando así de fuerte porque se preocupaba por él. El ranking de Yuuri se había llevado un fuerte golpe después del desastre del Campeonato Mundial, así que no podía permitirse una derrota en la próxima temporada por encima de eso.

Trabajaron juntos en las nuevas rutinas, adaptándolas y perfeccionándolas a medida que el inicio de la temporada se acercaba cada vez más. Celestino había coreografiado la mayor parte de su programa corto, pero Yuuri había trabajado en el libre él solo. En años anteriores ya había brindado diversos tipos de aporte creativo a sus programas y Celestino siempre estaba feliz de incluir sus ideas, pero esta era la primera vez que coreografiaba un programa completo por sí solo. Celestino había ofrecido ayudarle, pero Yuuri había rechazado amablemente la oferta. De algún modo, hacer esto solo  y que fuera algo propio de él, le parecía importante.

A la vez que volvió al patinaje y a sus tareas, Yuuri también había vuelto a ver a su terapeuta. Al inicio había sido incómodo, y había estado dudoso en hablar, pero eventualmente empezó hacerlo, y una que vez que inició encontró muy difícil poder parar. Nunca le había contado a ella acerca de Viktor, pero sabía que ya era tiempo. Así que dejó que las palabras salieran de él como una cascada mientras ella escuchaba. Hablar con ella le había ayudado, así que Celestino lo animó a ir tan frecuentemente como lo necesitara.

Aunque había hablado de ello con su terapeuta, Yuuri aún no le había contado toda la historia a Celestino, aunque estaba seguro que este ya lo sabía. Como el entrenador de Yuuri, Celestino siempre había estado consiente de los rumores, además también había visto a Yuuri distraído y lleno de pánico con unos muy sospechosos moretones repartidos a través de su cuello el día en que todo salió mal, con cientos de llamadas perdidas de parte de Viktor invadiendo su teléfono antes de que Celestino hubiera bloqueado el número. La verdad no era tan difícil descifrar, y Celestino era un hombre inteligente.

Unos días después que regresara de Japón, Celestino lo llevó a un lado para hablar. Su rostro completamente serio.

—No quise decirte esto mientras estabas en Japón porque quería que tuvieras un tiempo alejado de todo —le dijo Celestino, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más estuviera escuchando su conversación—. Pero Viktor llamó después de lo que pasó, varias veces en realidad.

Yuuri inhaló bruscamente, tanto en anticipación como temiendo lo que estaba a punto de venir. Aún no sabía cómo Viktor se había tomado la situación después de que Yuuri lo dejara y se alejara. ¿Aún tendrían una oportunidad después de todo? O tal vez Viktor había visto como Yuuri se retiraba y decidió que era el fin, que no tenía caso continuar.

—Le dije que te dejara en paz, pero me pidió que te pasara un mensaje —. Continuó Celestino y Yuuri esperó, tenso—. Me dijo que entendía si no querías volver a verlo otra vez. Pero aun así quiere hablar contigo, si estás dispuesto. Que esperará lo que sea necesario. Y que lo siente. Fue bastante claro en eso último. Dijo que no estaba pidiendo que lo perdonaras, pero que realmente lo sentía y necesitaba que supieras eso.

Yuuri dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, no muy seguro de cómo se estaba sintiendo. Sentía alivio, pena y un montón de emociones que se encontraban demasiado enredadas como para distinguirlas. Pero en una esquina de su mente, como un brillo, como una pequeña flama, se hallaba la esperanza.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él —añadió Celestino—. Quizá no ahora y quizá no aún. Pero cuando estés listo, deberías. Sera bueno para ti.

Yuuri asintió ausentemente, aún atrapado en las palabras de Viktor. Cada nueva cosa que escuchaba inclinaba la balanza más y más hacia el futuro y a la decisión que era tan esperanzadora como aterradora.

—Ya ha anunciado que también patinará la próxima temporada —le dijo Celestino y Yuuri fue bruscamente traído de vuelta al presente. Por supuesto que Viktor volvería, ¿Alguna vez había existido duda de ello? Viktor era una leyenda del patinaje, él nunca escogería terminar su carrera por el desastre que tuvo lugar en el Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri nunca lo creería.

—También hablé con su coach —añadió Celestino cuando Yuuri no dijo nada en respuesta. Su voz era calma, pero Yuuri podía notar la implicación en su tono, y estaba seguro que “hablar” no era la palabra apropiada para describir esa conversación. Luego de ver lo furioso que había estado Celestino ante las acusaciones hace unos meses, “reclamado a gritos” era de seguro una descripción más adecuada.

—También envía sus disculpas. Y dijo que esperaba verte en el próximo Grand Prix Final.

Yuuri no tenía idea de que tan genuinas eran esas palabras considerando lo bien que su último encuentro con Yakov Feltsman había terminado, pero suponía que al final eso realmente no importaba. Porque primero tenía que llegar al Grand Prix Final. Y luego, se prometió a sí mismo, estaría listo. Para ese entonces, tomaría una decisión.

 

 

* * *

 

  

**[Discussion] Nikiforov/Katsuki. Teorías Conspiratorias.**

 

submitted by fatfreebroccoli

 

{famousavenuellama} · hace 52 minutos

Voy a dejar esto aquí directamente y decir que creo que esto fue puro sabotaje por parte del malévolo entrenador de Viktor. El claramente notó que Viktor y Yuuri estaban enamorados y decidió crear todo este escándalo para separarlos.

 

{drowninginthissunlight} · hace 50 minutos

No lo sé, eso suena algo ridículo para mí. Quiero decir, las reputaciones de Nikiforov y Katsuki fueron dañadas por esas falsas acusaciones (no que sea justo que le afectara a la de Nikiforov porque fue su entrenador y no él. Pero él es el que es famoso así que tiene sentido). Quiero decir, no recibieron un daño irreparable y la ISU ya había dicho que Feltsman estaba en su derecho de reportar actividad sospechosa y pedir que se investigara, no fue culpa de ellos que todo saliera a la luz pública, eso fue culpa de la ISU. Pero si todo esto fue hecho deliberadamente para separar a Katsuki y a Nikiforov, entonces fue un movimiento muy arriesgado que probablemente dañaría más a Nikiforov que a Katsuki.

 

{izumikonata27} · hace 47 minutos

Concuerdo. La teoría del entrenador malévolo me parece bastante jodida.

 

{thatsalliwannabe} · hace 46 minutos

Claramente Nikiforov es el malévolo, no su entrenador. Probablemente consiguió que su entrenador acusara a Katsuki para asegurarse que alguien más se llevara la culpa si todo salía mal, pero fue claramente él quien trató de sabotear a Katsuki tal como cuando se chocó con él “accidentalmente”  hace dos años. En ese entonces también fue muy bueno al fingir que lo sentía.

 

{dogforest} · hace 43 minutos

Ammm no.

 

{sherlokitten} · hace 40 minutos

No hay forma de que Nikiforov haya conseguido que su entrenador acusara a Katsuki por dopaje y que luego fingiera todo por su propio bien. Digo, destrozó por completo su presentación en el Campeonato Mundial, fue peor incluso que el mismo Katsuki, así que claramente no fue algún tipo de plan maestro para obtener la victoria. Y no puedes fingir ese nivel de emoción. Simplemente no se puede. Si ya fue bastante malo verlo correr tras Katsuki, cuando logró cruzar la puerta y salir del ojo público estoy segura de que fue peor.

 

{mindlesslyred} · hace 39 minutos

Sip, descartamos la teoría de “Viktor malvado” porque es pura mierda y porque él es un  rollo de canela. 

 

{zebralightning} · hace 37 minutos

Puede que descarten la teoría de “Viktor malévolo”, pero yo me mantengo en la teoría de “Katsuki lo planeo todo”. No es posible que un entrenador experimentado y profesional como Feltsman acusara a alguien de dopaje por puro capricho, deben haber existido circunstancias realmente sospechosas para respaldarlo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Katsuki que lo llevó a esa conclusión? ¿Y por qué no se defendió cuando fue acusado inicialmente? ¿Qué clase de persona inocente no trata de defenderse ante su acusador? Katsuki definitivamente lo hizo a propósito.

 

{ninjarificmarmalaide} · hace 35 minutos

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál sería el punto?

 

{zebralightning } · hace 31 minutos

Por su legado. Él y Nikiforov son los mayores patinadores de élite vdd? Ambos estarán plasmados en los libros de historia. Pero sin importar que tan asombroso sea Katsuki, él todavía no ha sido capaz de superar los records de Nikiforov. A Nikiforov sí, pero no a sus records mundiales, y eso es lo que las personas recordarán al final. Así que si no podía ganarle a Nikiforov limpiamente, simplemente decidió que entonces arruinaría su carrera al crear todos estos falsos rumores para que las personas lo odiaran y Nikiforov se viera forzado a retirarse deshonrosamente. De esa forma Katsuki sería recordado como el golden boy, y Nikiforov se habría marchado. Sí, Katsuki tuvo que destrozar su programa corto en el Campeonato Mundial para que las personas se sintieran mal por él, pero ya tiene suficientes medallas. Perder una no le hará daño.

 

{vangoghblock} · hace 29 minutos

Además Nikiforov lucía devastado después de su programa libre y corrió para alcanzar a Katsuki, pero Katsuki simplemente se alejó. Claramente no le importa Nikiforov para nada.

 

{itsthegoldenlover} · hace 27 minutos

Definitivamente! Y para que Nikiforov reaccionara de esa manera también debió existir algún tipo de manipulación emocional. No me sorprendería si fuera así.

 

{abumblebean} · hace 26 minutos

Claro,  voy a tomarme esto como completa mierda y no creo ni siquiera necesario explicar el porqué. Simplemente es completamente idiota e insultante tanto para Nikiforov como para Katsuki.

 

{colorlesssblue} · hace 24 minutos

Seh, esa es la peor teoría que escuchado. “Oh, voy a planear todo para ser acusado de un crimen muy serio y así ganar más fama”  

{howdado} · hace 20 minutos

No lo sé, suena vagamente plausible.

 

{thisisadecisionimayregret} · hace 18 minutos

No, para nada.

 

{mitcherman} · hace 16 minutos

Creo que todos están desechando la teoría más obvia.

 

{cozythings} · hace 13 minutos

Cuál es?

 

{mitcherman} · hace 11 minutos

Obviamente fue un accidente y ambos fueron víctimas de las circunstancias. Algo debió suceder que fue lo suficientemente sospechoso como para que el entrenador de Nikiforov pidiera que se investigar a Katsuki (si Nikiforov sabía acerca de esto o si lo aprobó o trató de detenerlo yo no lo sé) y esto debió darse completamente en privado y todo hubiera estado bien una vez que Katsuki fuera declarado inocente. Okay, tal vez no bien, probablemente aun estuviera enojado por haber sido acusado, pero al menos la situación sería más salvable y no la enorme bola de mierda es que ahora. Fue una persona sin moral ni conciencia la que decidió hacerlo público, y eso fue lo que arruinó todo porque todos se enteraron de las medicinas de Katsuki. Así que Katsuki quedó completamente jodido porque su información médica fue revelada en contra de su voluntad y Nikiforov también queda jodido porque creo que todos sabemos que lo que sucedió lo arruinó por completo. El verdadero villano aquí es la  ISU por no escoger a sus empleados apropiadamente, y cada persona, periódico y sitio de chismes que esparció la información que nunca debió hacerse pública en primer lugar.

 

{monkeyseenoevil} · hace10 minutos

Y tenemos un ganador!

 

{risingfeenix} · hace 7 minutos

Nah, definitivamente eso no fue lo que pasó. Sorry por romperte la burbuja.

 

{vangoghblock } · hace 4 minutos

Me quedo con la teoría del “sabotaje de Nikiforov”. Digo, no es como si no hubiera pasado antes.

 

{wikipediaisreliable} · hace 3 minutos

Tal vez ambos son malvados!

 

{rawenclaw} · hace 1 minuto

O tal vez son seres humanos normales que cometen errores?? Tal vez?

 

 

* * *

 

La temporada empezó bien tanto para Yuuri como para Phichit, ambos calificaron para la serie del Grand Prix en sus respectivos países. Cuando las asignaciones llegaron, se dieron cuenta que ambos competirían en la Copa de China, para alegría de ambos. Nunca habían competido contra el otro antes, pero Yuuri sabía que no sería un problema, nunca había existido ningún tipo de competencia entre ellos así qué no importaba quien tuviera más puntos.

Mientras la temporada empezaba, Yuuri se dio cuenta que su vida en Detroit empezaba a terminar.  Luego de que las últimas partes de su trabajo final fueran enviadas y aprobadas, finalmente se graduó, casi un año y medio tarde pero, tal como Phichit había señalado, para un atleta de nivel olímpico no era algo tan malo. Yuuri lo había escuchado quejarse de que a él le tomaría diez años poder graduarse con toda la cantidad de tarea por hacer además de su entrenamiento. Yuuri simplemente estaba agradecido que los cursos universitarios fueran lo suficientemente flexibles como para que pudiera obtener sus títulos sin dejar de entrenar. Él sabía que un gran número de patinadores no lo lograba.

Yuuri nunca había sido particularmente sociable, pero aun así era muy extraño finalmente haber terminado todo esto. Aunque Phichit era el único a quien podía considerar un amigo cercano, si existían otros que estudiaban con él o que estaban en el mismo club de patinaje pero bajo otros entrenadores, y era muy extraño ver como todos seguían adelante con sus vidas.

Por supuesto, algunos patinadores se quedaban, pero otros se marchaban. Sus vidas gradualmente llevándolos en otras direcciones y a lugares lejanos. Lo mismo sucedía con los compañeros de clase que conocía, todos ellos empezando a irse de  Detroit a la llegada de nuevas relaciones y nuevos empleos.

Ver como todas las personas a su alrededor empezaban a continuar con sus vidas era sin duda muy extraño. Mientras patinaba, Yuuri había existido principalmente dentro de una burbuja en donde el único futuro que importaba era la próxima competencia de patinaje, y luego la siguiente, y la siguiente y así, hasta que su vida estuvo medida en nada más que eso. Pero de repente todos a su alrededor empezaban a seguir adelante, y sus planes para el futuro se extendían mucho más allá de un año.

Una de las ex patinadoras de la pista los había invitado tan a él como a Phichit a su  boda, insistiendo en que entendería si estaban demasiado ocupados como para ir, pero que amaría tenerlos allí. Una chica con la que había estudiado en una ocasión, se encontraba ahora esperando su primer bebé, y Phichit le había mostrado multitud de fotos de ella muy feliz y acurrucada contra su esposo con sus manos aferradas protectoramente a su vientre.

El ver como todos los que conocía empezaban a avanzar en su vida, hizo que Yuuri se pusiera pensar también. No es que le pareciera desagradable, además estaba feliz por todos ellos y esperaba que fueran felices con las vidas que habían escogido. Pero sí lo ponía a pensar. Puede que no se hubiera retirado esa temporada, pero ya tenía casi veinticuatro y sabía que, a pesar de tener aún unos años más, no patinaría para siempre. Y aún no tenía idea de que es lo que haría después.

Antes, cada vez que imaginaba su futuro durante aquellos meses en que el potencial retiro de Viktor se volvió una realidad y había sido forzado a considerar que es lo que quedaría de allí, Yuuri nunca se había imaginado una vida sin Viktor en ella, de ninguna manera. Viktor era una parte muy grande de su mundo, demasiado enraizado en su vida como para poder imaginar un futuro sin él, sea cual fuere el futuro que le deparara.

Antes de que todo se fuera por un tubo, Yuuri recuerda haber imaginado como las cosas hubieran salido después de su confesión si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, imaginaba construir una relación o algo mucho más serio que lo que tenían en ese momento, algo que pudiera durar. Y luego todo se había desmoronado. Pero aun así, cuando visualizaba su futuro, no podía imaginar vivir el resto de su vida sin Viktor en ella y con aquel vacío siendo permanente en su corazón.

Una noche, aquellos pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz y encontró imposible poder dormir, girando en su cama a altas horas de la madrugada. Desde las paredes de su habitación, el poster de Viktor lo observaba, eternamente congelado en quien había sido una vez. El poster estaba viejo, desgastado y dañado. Pero a pesar de eso, la firma resaltaba claramente en la parte de abajo, tan clara como el día en que había sido escrita. Yuuri sabía que debió haber quitado ese poster hace años, ya no necesitaba un recordatorio y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa imagen lo había inspirado como solía hacer.

Había dejado de patinar para derrotar a Viktor, había dejado de patinar en busca de venganza hace mucho tiempo. Y aun así, aquel poster permanecía allí porque allí es donde había estado siempre, y no se había molestado en quitarlo porque le parecía que allí era donde siempre estaría. Pero al mirarlo ahora en medio de la noche y con el futuro en su mente, Yuuri sabía que necesitaba sacarlo. Finalmente había dejado ir esa particular parte de su pasado y todo lo que eso conllevaba, y era tiempo de que probara que eso era cierto.

Renunciando a dormir por el momento, Yuuri se deslizó fuera de la cama y se acercó a la pared, deslizando sus dedos gentilmente bajo las esquinas del poster y removiéndolo de la pared cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no romper ninguna parte del delicado papel. A pesar de querer que desapareciera y dejara de ser aquel espantoso recordatorio que ya no era querido ni necesitado, Yuuri no quería destruirlo por completo. Era una parte de su historia que quería preservar, aun si finalmente era capaz de dejarla ir.

Enrolló el poster gentilmente y lo deslizó dentro de uno de sus cajones, lo cerró con un clic y regresó su cama. Cuando volvió a mirar la pared, la notó extrañamente vacía, pero de algún modo Yuuri se sentía más ligero de lo que había estado en años.

Deslizándose dentro de las sabanas y acurrucándose de nuevo, Yuuri cerró sus ojos y trató de convencer a su mente de caer en un sueño profundo. Los pensamientos de antes aún se mantenían presentes, rebotando en su cabeza y haciendo que el descanso fuera imposible. Pero el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de él gradualmente, y se encontró a sí mismo cayendo en él, los pensamientos acerca del futuro pareciendo deshacerse dentro de un incomprensible caleidoscopio de sueños.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Yuuri no podía recordar lo que había soñado aquella noche. Todo lo que sabía era que cuando despertó, su mano se encontraba estirada, buscando algo al otro lado de la cama solo para encontrarla extrañamente fría y vacía. 

 

  

**Katsuki, Nikiforov y el Viktuuri – Especulación vs Hechos.**

Okay, se ha hablado bastante acerca de Katsuki y Nikiforov y de su relación durante los meses que pasaron después del último Campeonato Mundial, y creo que ya era tiempo de que hiciera este post. Principalmente porque hay un montón de especulaciones y hechos mezclados y creo que todo el mundo necesitaba saber cuál es cual.

Primeramente, lo que pasó no confirma que “el Viktuuri es real” como muchas personas están diciendo. ¿Que la situación lo sugirió fuertemente? sí. ¿Pero lo confirmó? No. Así que echemos un vistazo a la evidencia del “Viktuuri” y aclaremos lo que es un hecho y lo que es solamente especulación de modo que dejemos de sonar como shippers locas a quienes no les interesa la verdad.

  * Hecho - Katsuki y Nikiforov han estado significativamente más cómodos cerca del otro que antes. Esto viene de cuentas de fans que han subido aquellos intercambios amigables, videos de ellos dos juntos (Katsuki sonriéndole a Nikiforov en la Rostelecom Cup gente???) los cuales hacen un tremendo contraste con la forma en que Katsuki solía mirar a Nikiforov. Un montón de pequeños gestos que señalan que no se odian como muchos aman declarar.
  * Hecho - Katsuki sí que tenía marcas de besos el día del programa libre.
  * Especulación – esas marcas eran de parte de Nikiforov. No, podrían ser de cualquiera
  * Hecho - Katsuki tomó prestado el traje de Nikiforov para la Rostelecom Cup. Aunque la historia oficial dice que su equipaje se perdió y que tuvo que pedirlo por necesidad (de lo cual no tengo razón para dudar) el hecho de que haya obtenido eso de Nikiforov sugiere la existencia de un cierto nivel de comodidad entre ellos. Puede que no signifique nada realmente profundo para un compañero competidor, pero para que Katsuki le pidiera tal favor, realmente no deben odiarse completamente.
  * Especulación – la foto que Nikforov posteó en su Instagram hace años con la chaqueta que se parecía a la de Katsuki, es prueba que llevan en una relación por largo tiempo. No, no es una prueba sólida y podría no significar nada.
  * Especulación – Nikiforov se encontró con Katsuki luego del programa libre porque estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida. No, no hay prueba de eso. Nikiforov estaba claramente afectado, pero no hay pruebas sólidas del por qué.
  * Hecho – Lo que sea que haya sucedido en el Campeonato Mundial, ha tenido un profundo efecto emocional tanto en Nikiforov como en Katsuki. No sabemos lo que es, pero se puede ver con claridad que existe. Solo hay que mirar las presentaciones de sus programas después de eso. No prueba que estén saliendo en secreto o que estén enamorados como las personas andan diciendo, pero sí prueba que Vikiforov al menos se preocupa por Katsuki y que su relación definitivamente iba más allá de la simple rivalidad que se había asumido previamente.



Así que ¿Qué eran Viktor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri para el otro? ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran…? ¿Conocidos? ¿Eran amantes? Revisando los hechos y nada más que los hechos, descartando toda especulación, la respuesta es que no lo sabemos. Y tal vez nunca lo sepamos. Pero lo que sí es seguro, es que ellos eran _algo_ para el otro. Después de lo que hemos visto, no creo que exista nadie que trate de negarlo

 _#Viktor Nikiforov #Katsuki Yuuri #Patinaje Artístico_  

Fuente: carriecham

3,724 notas

 

 

* * *

 

  

Al tiempo que la Serie del Grand Prix finalmente comenzaba, Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo en problemas. La intensa práctica en Detroit había llevado su condición física al estado en que se encontraba anteriormente, pero no era su condición física con lo que tenía problemas. A pesar de que su programa corto estaba bien y lo llevaba a puntuar alto, aunque sin llegar a romper su marca personal; su programa libre, por otro lado, carecía de algo. Un elemento intrínseco que, a pesar de ser intangible, faltaba. No era terrible, además le permitía puntuar lo suficientemente alto como para sentirse satisfecho, pero aun así era frustrante.

Durante la Copa de China, Yuuri se vio siendo capaz de hacer a un lado su propio e inadecuado patinaje para así felicitar a Phichit, quien ganó un oro por primera vez en la Serie del Grand Prix y estaba extasiado por ello. Tan pronto como los puntajes salieron, Yuuri había agarrado a Phichit dentro de un abrazo y se había ha rehusado a dejarlo ir durante varios minutos.

Phichit había escogido patinar la canción de su película favorita “The King and the Skater”, canciones que él había amado por años y de las cuales se apropió por completo en el hielo. Una vez, hace muchos años, su amigo le había confesado a Yuuri que era su sueño algún día poder patinar con esa música en una gran competencia, y Yuuri no podría estar más orgulloso de él o de la medalla que llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

Luego de la ceremonia de premiación, Yuuri se mantuvo aislado, tratando de alejarse de los reporteros que llenaban la pista. Eran implacables y parecían disfrutar realizar preguntas invasivas que él no tenía deseo de contestar, así que había tratado de evitarlos lo más posible durante el curso de la competencia. Cada vez que era forzado a responder una pregunta, a encarar la alegría en sus rostros al preguntarle cosas que eran privadas y personales y que el mundo no tenía el derecho de conocer, Yuuri sentía como que lo empujaban diez pasos atrás por cada uno que daba hacia el frente. El pasar tiempo en Hasetsu había sido sanador, pero los efectos del escándalo y el subsecuente programa libre todavía se sentían muy presentes, y trabajar para superar eso aún era un proceso en marcha.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de la Copa de China, Yuuri tenía programado patinar en la  Rostelecom Cup mientras que Phichit regresaría a Detroit ya que sus participaciones en la Serie habían terminado hasta que se decidiera si calificaba para la final o no.

Cuando Yuuri llegó a  Rusia, decir que la atmosfera se sentía tensa era poco. Si la recepción hacia Viktor durante el Campeonato Mundial había sido fría, la de Yuuri en Moscú sería congelante. Sin importar de quien fuera la culpa o si había sido intencionado o no, tanto la reputación de Viktor como la del Equipo Ruso habían sido dañadas por el escándalo, no irreparablemente, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Yuuri pudiera sentir la tensión en el aire ni medio puso un pie en la pista. Definitivamente no había ningún tipo de amor para él en el estadio, y la verdad eso lo descolocó considerablemente.

Su programa corto fue bien. Pero para el tiempo que en que su programa libre llegó, sus nervios estaban constantemente en alto, y eso combinado con su aparente incapacidad de patinar la rutina de la forma en que deseaba, lo llevó a cometer un par de errores considerables, no tanto como para ser fatales, pero si lo suficiente como para llegar bastante abajo en la tabla de posiciones.

Cuando todos los patinadores terminaron sus rutinas y los resultados fueron anunciados, Yuuri se dio cuenta que había alcanzado a llegar a la final arrastras, solo por un pelo. El patinador canadiense que recordaba vagamente del Grand Prix Final del año anterior también había pasado, al igual que Yuri Plisetsky, el joven patinador Ruso que se encontraba compitiendo en su primer año como senior.

Durante lo que duró la competencia, Yuuri había evitado tajantemente al muchacho, los recuerdos de la primera y única vez que se habían encontrado manteniéndose aún frescos en su mente. El en ese entonces patinador junior, había amenazado a Yuuri y dado un ultimátum, un ultimátum que desencadenó en el descubrimiento de su amor y llevado a su casi confesión antes de que todo saliera mal. No tenía idea de lo que el otro Yuri pensaba de él después de todo lo que había pasado, pero no tenía deseo alguno de enterarse.

Mayormente, Yuuri había tenido éxito. Debido a su gran habilidad para esquivar y moverse entre pasillos solitarios y habitaciones vacías, Yuuri había logrado no toparse ni con el otro Yuri ni con su coach, alguien que Yuuri tampoco tenía ganas de ver, mucho menos de hablar. La única vez que había fallado fue cuando ambos cruzaron caminos mientras Yuuri se dirigía a la pista para su programa corto y el patinador Ruso se preparaba para entrar al hielo.

—Será mejor que arregles toda esta mierda —le siseó el muchacho mientras pasaba junto a Yuuri, luciendo furioso—. Quiero que tú y Viktor estén en su mejor condición cuando los derrote.

El último comentario fue dicho con la intención de que hiciera mella en él, casi como para reflexionar. Pero Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que fue forzado a ir al “kiss and cry” mientras el muchacho ruso empezaba a patinar.

Luego de eso, Yuuri trató de permanecer escondido y fuera de los reflectores aún más duro, y había tenido un éxito casi completo en ello. Luego de su decepcionante rutina, y por sobre todo apenas haber logrado calificar para la final, no tenía deseo alguno de recibir atención.

 

* * *

 

  

queenregant

2,467 likes

queenregant: Katsuki Yuuri ganando la plata en la CdC _#CdC_

View all 1,032 comments

i-am-the-diabolus  Recuerdan cuando Katsuki realmente lucía feliz parado en el podio? O solo feliz por cualquier cosa?

thildia  Nikiforov también. Si lo comparas con la foto de Nikiforov en el podio en el Trophee de France hace unos días atrás es obvio que ambos lucen, bueno…pueden verlo por ustedes mismos.

scarlet99  Sí. Ya ninguno de los dos se ve feliz.

 

* * *

 

 

La competencia final de este año se llevaría a cabo en Barcelona, un lindo contraste con el frío helado de Moscú. Cuando Yuuri llegó junto con Phichit y Celestino, Phichit inmediatamente los arrastró a ambos para hacer turismo, tomándose infinitas fotos con todo lo que pudiera encontrar. Yuuri trató de sentirse entusiasmado, pero su corazón no estaba para el asunto. En lugar de continuar con ellos, Yuuri se fue a la cama temprano, utilizando el que mañana sería un largo día como excusa, con lo cual Celestino estuvo completamente de acuerdo y le dijo que fuera a dormir.

Esa noche, Yuuri no pudo dormir bien, y para cuando llegó el momento del programa corto al día siguiente, se sentía menos preparado que nunca en su vida. Y parecía que no era el único. El joven patinador canadiense cayó preso de los nervios, su programa siendo casi doloroso de mirar. Y mientras se retiraba de la pista, Yuuri le brindó un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza en señal de simpatía, notando la manera en que los ojos del patinador se ampliaban ante el gesto y como le devolvía el asentimiento. Yuuri sabía por experiencia propia lo horribles que eran los nervios en las competencias, como se metían bajo la piel y socavaban todo a su alrededor.  Así que Yuuri lo entendía muy bien.

Lo peor de todo era el hecho de que apenas vio a Viktor en todo el día. El ruso se encontró notoriamente ausente durante todas las prácticas y solo apareció brevemente para realizar su programa corto y recibir sus puntajes antes de marcharse otra vez. Yuuri no tenía idea a de si Viktor lo estaba evitando a él o a los reposteros o la audiencia, o si solo lo hacía por ser esquivo. Aunque era algo poco característico de él. Durante todo la Serie del Grand Prix Yuuri se había estado preparando para el momento en que volviera a ver a Viktor, trabajando en sus sentimientos hasta que finalmente se sintiera listo para encarar al hombre.

Se había mantenido alejado porque necesitaba tiempo y distancia. Lo que Viktor había desatado, sin importar si había sido o no intencional, había causado serias repercusiones las cuales habían tenido un severo efecto en Yuuri. El tipo de efecto que casi lo había llevado a retirarse para siempre. No era el tipo de cosa de la que nadie podría recuperarse tan rápida o fácilmente, tampoco Yuuri.

Había ido a Hasetsu para sanar, y al hacerlo había ganado una nueva perspectiva y confianza en sí mismo. Se había dado cuenta de que había perdonado Viktor por lo que había sucedido en su pasado, se había dado cuenta de que tal vez su propia visión de las cosas se había deformado cuando había visto a Viktor años más tarde debido a ese pequeño detalle. Sabía que aún habían cosas que no entendía por completo, cosas de las que aún tenían que hablar. Un montón de cosas de las que aún tenían que hablar en realidad, Phichit había tenido razón cuando le dijo que había evitado esta conversación por años.

Yuuri había estado listo para declararse antes de que todo se fuera por un tubo, sin importar sus miedos acerca del resultado de aquello. Pero eso había sido antes, y luego todo se había destruido en el espacio de unas pocas horas y eso lo había llevado alejarse. Le había llevado mucho tiempo recuperarse y estar listo para encarar a Viktor. Pero finalmente lo estaba.

Finalmente, luego de meses para sanar, pensar y reflexionar, Yuuri había tomado una decisión. Y quería intentarlo una vez más, si Viktor estaba dispuesto.

La distancia y el espacio le habían dado tiempo para pensar sin la presión del mundo exterior aplastándolo, le habían brindado la capacidad de tomar una decisión racionalmente y con más tiempo de reflexión del que nunca le había puesto a ninguna otra cosa. Viktor había cometido un error, y ese error había traído consecuencias no intencionales para ambos y había lastimado a Yuuri profundamente, pero Viktor había estado listo para disculparse desde hace mucho tiempo y Yuuri estaba finalmente listo para dejar que lo hiciera. Y para perdonarlo. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo muy confundido y perdido, pero ya no más, y estaba vez sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Viktor tenía el poder para lastimarlo, él sabía eso. Pero Viktor no había tenido la intención de lastimarlo, no había querido hacerlo, y había estado más que dispuesto a disculparse cuando lo hizo. Y puede que le haya tomado mucho tiempo a Yuuri el poder recuperarse, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, a poner su corazón dentro de las manos del ruso porque Viktor lo valía.

Estar con Viktor lo hacía feliz, y esos últimos meses antes del incidente tal vez habían sido los más felices de su vida. Yuuri no lo sabía con seguridad, tal vez jamás lo supiera con seguridad, pero pensaba que tal vez él también había hecho feliz a Viktor. Y Yuuri quería que siguiera siendo feliz, quería continuar haciendo feliz a Viktor si eso estaba en su poder. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y sabía que no deseaba una vida sin Viktor en ella. Quería pasar tiempo con él, apropiadamente, del modo en que raramente pasaban antes. Quería llevar a Viktor a su casa para que conociera a sus padres y comiera Katsudon con él, que ambos llevaran a Vicchan y a Makkachin a dar largas caminatas por las playas de Hasetsu, y simplemente estar juntos. Aún quería eso, incluso después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Había necesitado tiempo y distancia para sanar y finalmente encarar a Viktor una vez más, para tomar una decisión. Pero ahora estaba listo y dispuesto para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Encontraría a Viktor luego de que la competencia terminara y le diría todo, hablarían de todo apropiadamente como no lo habían hecho antes, y tal vez finalmente podrían encontrar un camino para ellos dos y su relación.

Por supuesto, eso asumiendo que Viktor aún quería eso. O que alguna vez lo había querido en primer lugar. Todas las preocupaciones que habían plagado a Yuuri antes de su última confesión fallida aún se encontraban presentes y nada de lo que hacía parecía ser capaz de despejarlas. Además habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, meses en realidad. Ya habían estado separados por esa cantidad de tiempo antes, así que ambos estaban acostumbrados a ello. Pero antes nunca se habían alejado del otro en medio de tan complicada situación.

Yuuri había necesitado el tiempo, no podía haberse apresurado, no con algo tan importante como la recuperación, aceptación y luego el perdón. Pero Viktor también era una persona, y si se había cansado de esperar a que Yuuri estuviera listo para finalmente hablar con él, Yuuri no podría reprochárselo. En el mensaje que le dio a  Celestino, Viktor había dicho que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario, pero Yuuri no ataría a Viktor a tal irracional promesa. Había sido gravemente lastimado por Viktor y le había llevado tiempo recuperarse, para resolver sus sentimientos y estar listo para encararlo otra vez. Pero estaba consciente de la gran cantidad de tiempo que había pasado y de que, tal como Yuuri había tenido el derecho de marcharse cuando lo hizo, Viktor también tenía todo el derecho de no aceptar su regreso.

La esquiva actitud de Viktor durante la competencia solo reforzaba su miedo de que tal vez el ruso sí se hubiera rendido con él. Que hubiera decidido ir por algo mejor y menos complicado. Menos doloroso y angustiante. Lo que habían tenido entre ellos no había sido garantía de que Viktor aceptaría su propuesta de intentar que las cosas funcionen con ellos siendo una pareja real, de construir algo que durara. Solo porque Yuuri finalmente estuviera dispuesto a intentar, no significaba que Viktor estuviera obligado a ello.

Le contó sus miedos a Phichit esa noche, sentados en la habitación de hotel luego de que los programas cortos hubieran terminado.

— ¿Dejé que pasara demasiado tiempo Phichit? —preguntó, ya que esa era la pregunta más presente en su mente, aferrándose y retorciendo sus intestinos—. Viktor y yo. ¿Me tomé demasiado tiempo?

— ¿Entonces ya lo has perdonado? —preguntó Phichit en lugar de responder, y Yuuri asintió porque era cierto.

Le había tomado más de diez años el finalmente poder perdonar a Viktor total y completamente de lo que había pasado entre ellos cuando eran niños, o al menos mas diez años el reconocerlo para sí mismo. Y cuando Viktor lo había lastimado durante el Campeonato Mundial, el golpe había sido mucho más duro y había roto todo en Yuuri; incluyendo su corazón.

Pero recordaba la forma en que Viktor había corrido tras él. La forma en que Viktor lo había llamado y llamado sin recibir nunca una respuesta. La disculpa que había sido pasada a Celestino y que debió ser algo realmente importante si su coach había considerado conveniente que Yuuri la escuchara a pesar de todo. Y todas las pequeñas cosas, todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que le había mostrado los sentimientos de Viktor más claramente de lo que jama sabia sido capaz de ver.

A Yuuri le había tomado tiempo y la distancia que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, pero ahora había hecho su elección. Real, solida e imperturbable.

—Sí —le dijo a Phichit y pudo sentir la seguridad en sus palabras—. Sí, lo he perdonado.

—Bien —dijo Phichit, y Yuuri pudo notar que estaba sonriendo—. Pensaba que lo harías eventualmente. Aunque si no lo hacías yo lo hubiera entendido, pero tenía la esperanza. Eras tan feliz cuando estabas con él y has estado tan vacío desde que terminó. Realmente creo que ustedes tienen la oportunidad de ser algo especial, si así lo quieren.

—Quiero estar con él —confirmó Yuuri, viendo lo complacido que lucía Phichit ante esa declaración—. Apropiadamente esta vez. Y para siempre. Pero Phichit, ¿Qué pasa si ya es demasiado tarde? Me tomó tanto tiempo. ¿Crees que lo arruiné?

—Creo que ambos lo han hecho —dijo Phichit lentamente, considerando cuidadosamente sus palabras—. Pero Yuuri, eso es lo que hacen las personas. Además, no puedes cambiar el pasado. Lo que importa es lo que hagas a partir de ahora. ¿Crees que esperaste demasiado? Yo creo que necesitabas tiempo y que estuviste fuera el suficiente. Creo que lo amas y lo has perdonado, así que necesitas decírselo ahora. No eres una persona cruel, pero si alargas esto más de lo debido ahora que ya estás listo para hablar, entonces sí que lo serás. Tuviste tu tiempo, y si lo que Celestino me dijo de Viktor es verdad, entonces él también ha estado esperando por ti. No lo hagas esperar más.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué se molestó en esperar —se cuestionó Yuuri. Viktor tenía la reputación de ser impetuoso y espontaneo, ya había medio esperado que el hombre se apareciera en Hasetsu de la nada luego de que fallara al alcanzar a Yuuri la primera vez—. Trató de contactarme, luego a ti y a Celestino. Pero luego de eso simplemente… se detuvo.

Era uno de sus pequeños y muchos miedos ocultos, las pequeñas y persistentes dudas que le decían que había interpretado todo mal, que había malentendido la situación y que por supuesto que Viktor no lo quería. Que Viktor se alejaría en el momento que se confesara porque Yuuri no valía el esfuerzo.

—Pudo haberme encontrado fácilmente si quería. Un montón de personas sabían dónde estaba. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente esperó. ¿Por qué?

—¿Hubieras querido eso? ¿Qué Viktor te buscara a pesar de que huiste  de él? —preguntó Phichit, y Yuuri se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Luego de lo que había pasado, Yuuri había regresado a su casa para lamer sus heridas y sanar, si Viktor se aparecía de la nada hubiera sido como volverlas a abrir. No había estado listo para encarar a Viktor en ese momento, y Hasetsu era su lugar seguro, protegido del mundo exterior, un santuario donde podía pensar en paz y tomar sus decisiones sin ningún tipo de presión externa en él que lo forzara a decidir rápida e impulsivamente.

No hubiera querido que Viktor fuera a buscarlo tan pronto, no cuando se había retirado a casa para obtener el tiempo y espacio que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

—Viktor corrió detrás de ti Yuuri, y tú de volteaste y te marchaste. No estoy diciendo que fuera algo malo, porque no lo fue. Pero Viktor podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido. Él sabía que tú no querías verlo y ha estado respetando ese deseo desde entonces. Ya te había lastimado lo suficiente, no creo que se hubiera arriesgado de ninguna manera a lastimarte otra vez.

La lógica del argumento de Phichit era tan perfecta que Yuuri no podía negarla.

—Por lo que me has contado —continuó Phichit—, parece que una gran parte de tu relación con Viktor se ha basado en él persiguiéndote y tú alejándote. Sé que tenías tus razones, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto. Y tal vez es tiempo de que esta vez seas tú quien lo busque. Da el primer paso, y te garantizo que él te encontrara a medio camino.

Phichit tenía razón. Yuuri era quien se había estado alejando, y Viktor ya había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa, le había ofrecido una disculpa y le había pedido una oportunidad para hablar. Ahora estaba en Yuuri el hacer la siguiente movida. Tenía que ser él quien buscara a Viktor antes de que ambos pudieran empezar a intentar arreglar esto juntos.

— ¿Crees que podemos hacer que esto funcione, Phichit? —preguntó Yuuri porque esa era la verdadera cuestión. Había tanta historia entre ellos, tanto que ya había salido mal y tantas cosas que necesitaban ser resueltas. Y aunque Yuuri finalmente estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, no tenía idea de si aún había una oportunidad de un futuro juntos después de todo lo que había pasado. Viktor podría ya no quererlo más, y aun si lo hacía, su sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los de Yuuri, no podrían serlo jamás; y podría no querer invertir el tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación que se necesitaban en una relación después del desastre que habían provocado.

—Viktor y yo ¿Crees que podemos hacer que funcione?

—Creo que estan dispuestos a intentar —respondió Phichit—. Y vale la pena pelear por eso.

 

 

* * *

 

  

A la mañana siguiente durante la práctica matutina, Viktor continuó sin aparecer, sin importar lo duro que Yuuri buscó. Se mantuvo alerta mientras patinaba, esperando que Viktor se apareciera, pero nunca lo hizo. Eventualmente, Yuuri dejó su práctica a medias, abandonando el hielo y retirándose a los camerinos.

Había planeado hablar con Viktor luego del programa libre porque ambos ya habían probado que experimentar situaciones emocionalmente fuertes antes de una rutina era una pésima idea. Luego de su derrota doble en el Campeonato Mundial, sus posiciones se encontraban en peligro y se podía poner peor con el tiempo, los rumores acerca del retiro de Viktor estando solo a la vuelta de la esquina. Ambos eran famosos y respetados, pero también eran mayores para ser patinadores y cualquier otro daño podría significar el fin de sus carreras.

Tan solo esperaba que Viktor aun estuviera dispuesto a hablar. Y que si así era, que también sintiera algo por  Yuuri aún, lo que sea que fuera, y que estuviera dispuesto a tratar. Y si no lo estaba, Yuuri también esperaba tener la fuerza para aceptarlo.

Yuuri meditó acerca de ello mientras metía su botella de agua dentro de su mochila y se preparaba para irse, pero fue detenido en corto por una figura de la cual él no se había percato, sobresaltándose al girar y encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

Yakov Feltsman se veía más viejo de lo que Yuuri recordaba, las líneas de su rostro se encontraban más pronunciadas que la última vez que se habían visto cara a cara. Yuuri dio un paso atrás instintivamente. Los recuerdos de su último encuentro aun quemando en su mente, las palabras llenas de odio que el hombre le había lanzado tan viciosamente aun si Yuuri no entendía la razón detrás de ellas. Yakov pareció notar como Yuuri se tensaba y se encogía sobre sí mismo a modo de defensa, así que dio un paso atrás para darle espacio a Yuuri. Su rostro viéndose ilegible.

—Katsuki —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo, pareciendo reconsiderarlo por un momento—. Yuuri —Intentó decir de nuevo, y Yuuri pudo sentir como sus ojos se ampliaban ligeramente ante el sonido de su nombre. Aún se encontraba a la defensiva, pero Yakov no parecía estar tratando de lastimarlo de nuevo, y los instintos que le gritaban que corriera se callaron ante ese descubrimiento.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Yakov, y Yuuri asintió vacilantemente. Quería negarse, pero a la vez estaba curioso por lo que el hombre querría decir. Yakov lucía cansado, y aunque podía ser por el trabajo de entrenar a su aparentemente difícil y más joven estudiante durante su senior debut, Yuuri no creía que esa fuera toda la historia.

—Lo siento —empezó diciendo, y aquello sorprendió a Yuuri aunque sabía que debió esperárselo. Celestino le había dicho que Yakov se había disculpado, tanto públicamente como en privado, aunque fuera a través de Celestino. Pero en la cabeza de Yuuri, Yakov aún era aquel furioso hombre que se había topado con Viktor y él y que le había soltado aquellas venenosas palabras que lo habían arruinado todo.

—Te juzgué mal —continuó diciendo, luciendo sombrío—. Creí que… bueno, realmente no importa lo que yo creía. Te juzgué mal y me disculpo por eso. No te pido que me perdones. Pero por favor, no te desquites con él.

Yuuri sintió su corazón apretarse ante esas palabras porque eso no era lo que había estado haciendo, esa nunca había sido su intención. Se había mantenido lejos porque necesitaba hacerlo, no para ser deliberadamente cruel, no para hacer daño. Pero los ojos de Yakov lucían suplicantes y eso hizo que se congelara, las palabras atoradas en su garganta porque repentinamente ninguna de ellas parecía adecuada para brindar una explicación.

—Trató de detenerme, él estaba tratando de protegerte —le dijo Yakov a Yuuri, y había pura honestidad en su voz, sus palabras innegables—. Cometió un error, lo sé, y no estoy tratando de forzarte a perdonarlo. Pero estos últimos meses…lo que sucedió en ese entonces…lo destruyó. Así que por favor, habla con él. No te pediré nada más que eso, pero por favor habla con él, aun si es por una última vez. No por mi. Sino por Vitya.

—Lo haré —fue lo único que Yuuri pudo soltar, de todos modos tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de si Yakov le creería si se lo decía.

Yakov asintió lentamente, luciendo aliviado aun si las líneas en su rostro se encontraban todavía grabadas profundamente en su rostro. —Bien —le dijo calladamente antes de marcharse, dejando a Yuuri solo con sus pensamientos.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Más tarde ese día, Yuuri esperó fuera de la pisa a que la competencia comenzara, esperando a que Viktor apareciera y sorprendiéndose cuando no lo hizo. Viktor difícilmente había sido visto en público desde que la competencia había comenzado, y parecía que no rompería aquel hábito aún.

Luego de esperar por tanto tiempo, Yuuri sabía que el pequeño periodo de tiempo entre el programa libre y el momento en que finalmente pudiera hablar con Viktor, no significaba nada comparado con todo lo demás. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían visto el uno al otro, unas cuantas horas no cambiarían nada. Pero aun recordaba la forma en que Yakov le había pedido que hablara con Viktor en lo que casi parecía lo más cercano a una súplica que jamás obtendrías del hombre.

Yuuri había esperado lo suficiente porque necesitaba el tiempo, pero al hacerlo también había hecho esperar a Viktor, y el verdadero significado de aquello no lo había golpeado sino hasta hace poco. Yuuri sabía que Viktor se preocupaba por él, eso era bastante evidente. Pero la forma en que Yakov había hablado, la forma en que había descrito a Viktor…

Finalmente era tiempo de que Yuuri fuera por él, de confesarse finalmente, de poner su corazón sobre la mesa por una última vez. Había hecho una elección, y había escogido a Viktor y a todas las consecuencias que vendrían con ello.

Fue solamente cuando el nombre de Viktor fue llamado por el alto parlante, que el ruso finalmente apareció, parado al otro lado de la pista en donde Yuuri estaba esperando y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el hielo sin levantar la mirada. Yuuri quería llamarlo, pero se contuvo. Luego del Campeonato mundial ninguno de ellos dos podía enfrentar otra rutina desastrosa. Y no quería distraer a Viktor, no quería impedirle entrar al hielo y que se arriesgara a un descalificación.

Yuuri no había visto ninguna de las presentaciones de Viktor durante las competencias clasificatorias, así que ahora se encontraba bebiendo ávidamente de la vista del ruso. Phichit había tenido razón cuando le dijo que Viktor no se veía bien. Su rostro estaba pálido y opaco, aunque seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre. Pero lucía triste, y eso hizo que el pecho de Yuuri doliera porque causarle eso nunca había sido su intención, y ahora le dolía presenciarlo.

Viktor tomó su posición inicial en el centro de la pista, las luces del estadio brillando sobre las tiras doradas que colgaban de las hombreras de su traje y resaltaban el color plata de su cabello. Yuuri lo observó con la respiración contenida al igual que el resto del estadio mientras esperaban que la música comenzara.

—Obsérvalo —dijo una voz desde detrás de Yuuri, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de su trance. Se giró para encontrarse con Yuri Plisetsky parado detrás de él, ataviado en el traje rosa y negro para su programa libre y observando a Yuuri con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesitas observarlo apropiadamente. No sé si ellos tenían razón y ya lo sabes pero simplemente no te importa, o si realmente estás ciego y eres un idiota, pero necesitas observarlo. Necesitas verlo realmente y prestarle atención. Porque te voy a dar una última oportunidad. Él ha estado esperando y esperando, y esta es la última vez. Así que no la cagues.

Yuuri abrió su boca para responder, para preguntarle a Yuri a que se refería porque él había estado observando el patinaje de Viktor por años y no tenía idea de que mas se suponía que debería buscar. Pero entonces la [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IjMAGw2l3o) comenzó, al principio siendo unas notas un poco temblorosas que empezaron a crecer, la voz de un hombre uniéndose  mientras Viktor levantaba una de sus manos  y luego la bajaba para descansarla sobre su rostro mientras giraba.

La música de la rutina era hermosa, tan hermosa que hizo que su corazón doliera porque era hermosamente triste. Llena de añoranza, amor y emociones a las que Yuuri ni siquiera podía nombrar, pero que sí podía sentir. Por experiencia propia, sabía que patinar era contar una historia, pero nunca antes se había detenido a observar la historia tejida en el patinaje de Viktor. Y si lo había hecho, en realidad nunca había entendido el propósito. No hasta que Yuri Plisetsky le había dicho que mirara, y una vez que lo había hecho, se dio cuenta que era obvio, tan obvio que debía estar ciego para no notarlo.

—La canción se llama “Stay Close To Me”, lo cual significa “Quédate junto a mi” —le dijo Yuri desde su espalda, aunque Yuuri no se giró para verlo, demasiado ocupado observando como Viktor ejecutaba un salto agraciadamente, la misma desesperada añoranza llenando aún cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se deslizaba por la pista— ¿Lo comprendes ahora?

Y sí que Yuuri lo hacía. Anteriormente, Yuuri también había utilizado el lenguaje del patinaje para hablar con Viktor cuando las palabras parecían fallarle, lo había seducido con una rutina porque ambos sabían cómo hablar sin palabras, o al menos Yuuri creía que así era. Pero tal vez había estado equivocado.

La rutina de Viktor era para él. No había duda alguna al respecto. Era un llanto al vacío, una súplica que había caído sobre oídos sordos por mucho tiempo. Viktor lo estaba llamando a través de su patinaje y a través de su música, demostrándole a Yuuri la verdadera profundidad de sus emociones y en el idioma más importante que ambos conocían. Manteniendo su distancia, dándole a Yuuri su espacio pero aun hablando con él, suplicándole que regresara.

Y repentinamente, Yuuri recordó a Minako, la recordó sentaba mientras observaba los viejos programas de Viktor una y otra vez hasta tarde en la noche, como si estuviera buscando algo que era incapaz de ver. Algo en el patinaje de Viktor que había sido lo suficientemente importante como para que ella intentara descifrarlo.

Ella lo había sabido. De algún modo, ella sabía exactamente el momento en que había empezado a dormir con Viktor solo con verlo patinar, y con esa revelación Yuuri se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había estado perdiendo de algo durante años. Que tal vez había estado ciego como Yuri había dicho. Tal vez había estado mirando, pero había fallado en observar realmente y en entender. Tal vez Viktor había estado patinando para él por más tiempo del que Yuuri se había dado cuenta, tal vez le había estado diciendo algo a Yuuri en la misma forma en la que Yuuri había tratado de comunicarse con él una vez, y había sido Yuuri quien había fallado en escuchar.

Si Viktor realmente había estado patinado para él, tal vez incluso por años, entonces eso significaba que Viktor lo amaba. Que Viktor lo amaba y que lo había amado por más tiempo del que Yuuri se había percatado. Y si eso era cierto, entonces Minako tenía toda la razón cuando le dijo que podía ser egoísta aun sin intención.

Yuuri había estado atrapado dentro de su propia cabeza durante años, cegado por el odio, por la imagen de Viktor que solo existía en su cabeza, y la paralizante duda hacia sí mismo. Y aquello lo había afectado todo. Todo eso había guiado cada uno de sus movimientos de tal modo que había olvidado prestarle atención a lo que tenía enfrente. Le había hablado a Viktor a través del patinaje una vez,  pero había estado ciego para notar que Viktor estaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Por cuanto tiempo, eso no lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que debió haber sido el suficiente.

Minako le había preguntado si alguna vez se había detenido a preguntarse si también estaba lastimando a Viktor, y Yuuri no había entendido el porqué. ¿Cómo alguien como él podría lastimar a alguien como Viktor? A través de los años en los que estuvieron juntos, Yuuri siempre había sido el que era “menos” que el otro, el desechable, el que inevitablemente sería dejado al final. El que había amado demasiado profundamente como para que esos sentimientos le fueran correspondidos. O eso había pensado.

Pero si Viktor había estado patinando para él durante años, si Viktor lo había amado por años y esperaba que Yuuri entendiera porque ambos hablaban el idioma del hielo y era imposible que no lo hiciera, entonces tal vez si había estado siendo egoísta. Demasiado metido en su propia cabeza como para darse cuenta. Pensando solo en su propio dolor, en sus propios deseos, su propio amor. Siempre pensando, pero nunca pensando en Viktor porque nunca se había percatado de ello, y de repente se cuestionaba todo lo que creía saber, viendo todo en una luz diferente ahora. Necesitaba hablar con Viktor ahora, porque necesitaba saber, necesitaba escucharlo de la boca del hombre y no solo a través de sus movimientos y de la música que llenaba el estadio.

Si Yuuri tenía razón y la rutina de Viktor era para él, entonces la profundidad de su amor era capaz de quitarle el aliento. Podría incluso rivalizar el suyo, sin importar que tan imposible le pareciera eso. Y si todo era cierto, no solo eran las acciones de Viktor las que podía ver desde una nueva perspectiva, sino también las suyas. Si Viktor le había confesado su amor en un modo que  Yuuri pudiera entender porque ya le había confesado lo mismo anteriormente, entonces era Yuuri el que siempre había estado marchándose constantemente, causándole dolor sin querer.

Si Viktor le había estado diciendo algo por años y Yuuri no había escuchado, si Viktor había estado verdaderamente enamorado, tal vez incluso antes que el mismo Yuuri se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, entonces tal vez no habían sido los dos quienes los habían mantenido apartados por años. Tal vez había sido Yuuri. Tal vez siempre había sido Yuuri.

Viktor finalmente llegó al final de la rutina, sus brazos cruzados y sus manos descansando sobre su cuello, rostro direccionado en torno al techo. Yuuri podía sentir la respiración atrapada en su garganta y no podía respirar, la revelación que acababa de llenarlo era enorme y lo cambiaba todo. Necesitaba hablar con Viktor, estar cerca de él, pero Viktor ya había abandonado la pista para ir al “Kiss and Cry” y Yuuri estaba congelado en su sitio.

Yuuri a penas registró cuando los puntajes de Viktor fueron anunciados, siendo casi imposiblemente altos y enviándolo directamente a la cima de la tabla. Yuuri solo salió de su trance cuando Viktor dejó el “kiss and cry”, levantándose cuidadosamente sobre sus pies y Yuuri se sobresaltó ante el movimiento porque necesitaba hablar con Viktor aun si todavía no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir.

Necesitaba hablar con él y necesitaba hacerlo ahora. Esperar nunca había sido nada bueno en el pasado y solo lo había retrasado porque pensaba que no importaba, que unas cuantas horas más no serían nada. No cuando era él quien apostaba su corazón, no Viktor. Había estado listo para ofrecerse a Viktor una vez más sin esperar nada a cambio, y completamente listo para aceptar el rechazo si eso era lo que sucedía, y siempre había creído que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era el único que se arriesgaba a ser lastimado.

Yuuri sabía que Viktor se preocupaba por él, sabía que Viktor probablemente lo miraba con afecto. Pero nunca, nunca, había considerado ni una sola vez el que Viktor pudiera estar enamorado de él del mismo modo en que él amaba a Viktor. Porque simplemente no tenía sentido que alguien como Viktor pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien como Yuuri. Y esa creencia había sido su ruina, porque si tenía razón, si Viktor lo amaba, si Viktor estaba _enamorado_ de él, entonces Yuuri había sido cruel. Incluso tal vez por años. Había lastimado a Viktor en formas que ni siquiera comprendía aún, sin intención alguna de hacerlo pero haciéndolo de todos modos.

Yuuri dio un paso al frente, determinado a ir hacia Viktor, necesitando hablar con él inmediatamente. Pero una firme mano se posó sobre su hombro, deteniendo sus pasos. Yuuri se giró para encontrarse con Celestino parado detrás de él, sosteniéndolo gentilmente mientras el presentador anunciaba su nombre por el alto parlante.

—Yuuri, sé que esto es importante para ti. Pero necesitas entrar al hielo ahora —la voz de Celestino era calma, pero insistente. Yuuri quería negarse, quería protestar porque hablar con Viktor era más importante, pero Celestino ya se encontraba guiándolo firmemente hasta la entrada de la pista.

—No re preocupes —le dijo, calmo y tranquilizador—. Creo que todos sabemos que Viktor estará allí para cuando termines.

Yuuri quería gritar que ese no era el punto porque ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con sus problemas y sus preocupaciones y porque él no había visto, no había sabido de los sentimientos de Viktor, y esa revelación lo cambiaba todo. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Celestino tenía un punto, con su ranking cayendo tanto desde el Campeonato Mundial, Yuuri no podía permitirse retroceder ahora. Y de todos modos esta rutina terminaría en cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos y podría hablar con Viktor de nuevo y luego, tal vez finalmente podría enterarse de aquella verdad que no había podido ver durante tantos años.

Se paró en el hielo temblorosamente, usando las cuchillas de sus patines para empujarse hacia el centro y sintiendo como el silencio caía sobre la multitud. Se forzó a quedarse quieto mientras tomaba su posición inicial, tratando de calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Y fue en ese momento, aquel pacífico momento lleno de quietud antes de que las primeras notas sonaran, que Yuuri supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Yuuri levantó sus manos al tiempo que la [música](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwvF1Lgh61w) comenzaba, acercándolas a su rostro antes de pasarlas encima de su cabeza, sus ojos puestos en el techo que Viktor había estado observando hace solo unos minutos. La música empezó suavemente, una simple melodía en piano que crecía y crecía a medida que él se movía. Había sido compuesta específicamente para él, era la primera vez que había hecho algo así, porque era especial, porque significaba algo, y porque había una historia en aquella canción que Yuuri quería contar.

Cuando le había dicho al Celestino que su tema para este año sería el amor, su coach había estado inicialmente sorprendido porque aquello era muy diferente a lo que Yuuri normalmente escogía. Pero Yuuri había insistido, porque a través de los años había llegado ver de cuando amor estaba llena su vida, lo cual con la amargura de años pasados se había convertido en una memoria distante.

La canción hablaba de los diferentes tipos de amor en su vida, su familia, sus amigos, su hogar. Todo y todos los que lo habían aceptado y apoyado incondicionalmente, quienes habían estado allí cuando más lo necesitaba, quienes lo habían ayudado a sanar cuando había estado en su peor condición y quienes lo habían formado para llegar a ser la persona que era finalmente.

Pero durante toda la temporada siempre había existido algo que faltaba en su rutina, y en lo profundo de sí, Yuuri sabía lo que era. Porque la canción también hablaba de su amor por Viktor, y ese amor siempre había estado incompleto. Tan real y verdadero como podía ser, pero solo siendo la mitad de un dueto que él pensaba se mantendría sin completar.

Desde que se dio cuenta del amor que sentía, Yuuri siempre había creído que él amaba a Viktor mucho más de lo que Viktor podría amarlo jamás. Nunca había podido creer que él también se encontraba tan enraizado en la vida de Viktor, como Viktor siempre había estado en la suya. Había estado enamorado y listo para confesar ese amor, pero incluso en ese momento Yuuri no había estado seguro de que ese amor le fuera correspondido. Y siempre había creído que él había sido quien cayó enamorado primero, y que si tenía suerte, tal vez algún día Viktor siguiera sus pasos. Que el sencillo afecto que le solía mostrar se transformaría en el mismo tipo de amor que Yuuri llevaba sintiendo por tanto tiempo.

Pero había estado equivocado. Viktor había estado llamándolo por un largo tiempo, diciéndole algo que Yuuri aún tenía que confesar y ya era tiempo de que le respondiera, porque amaba a Viktor, lo había perdonado, y lo había escogido. Lo había escogido a él y a todo lo que viniera con ello, lo malo al igual que lo bueno. Estaba escogiendo intentar hacer que funcione, escogía pelear por ello porque sabía en su corazón que aquello lo valía,  que nunca se podría perdonar a sí mismo y que nunca podría vivir una vida plena si no lo intentaba.

Yuuri pudo sentir como la rutina fluía mientras patinaba, perfecta y completa en un modo que nunca había sido antes. Mientras se acercaba a la segunda mitad, Yuuri se presionó más fuertemente, ignorando el dolor en sus músculos por los saltos consecutivos que hacía, los cuales eran un poco diferentes a los de su plan original porque tenía algo en mente y lograría hacerlo sin importar que.

Viktor había patinado para él, le había mostrado su amor a Yuuri y este quería hacer lo mismo, hablar sin palabras porque ese era el único recurso que tenía en este momento y necesitaba que Viktor supiera, que supiera que su amor era aceptado y correspondido. Que siempre lo había sido y que siempre lo sería.

Mientras se acercaba a los movimientos finales de la rutina, Yuuri pudo sentir como el sudor corría por su cara, podía sentir el ardor de sus adoloridos músculos, pero se rehusaba a prestarles atención alguna porque aún tenía una cosa más que hacer, y aquello era lo más importante de todo.

Durante todos sus años de competencia, incluso mientras crecía, mejoraba y subía por las categorías para parase junto con el mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov, siembre hubo una cosa que Yuuri no había perfeccionado, un movimiento que lo había estado persiguiendo por años. Era el movimiento de Viktor, y aun así Yuuri nunca lo había podido realizar en competencia y raramente en práctica. Al inicio, fueron los sentimientos de insuficiencia los que lo había destruido. La incapacidad de hacer algo que se suponía debía poder hacer si alguna vez quería estar a la altura. Eventualmente aquel sentimiento desapareció y había dejado de intentar, pero el pensamiento siempre había estado allí, presente en cada rincón de su mente.

Y ahora era momento de usarlo. Yuuri nunca había clavado un quad flip en competencia, y nadie nunca lo había clavado al final de una rutina, pero no le importaba porque no estaba patinado por el puntaje o por su posición o alguna de las cosas que le solían importar tanto. Estaba patinando por Viktor, y no había mejor manera de demostrarle a Viktor lo que sentía que aquella. Si fallaba, pues fallaba, pero eso no importaría porque Viktor finalmente lo sabría.

Preparándose para el salto mientras la música se acercaba a su final, Yuuri trató de enfocar su mente, de pensar en el salto, analizar el despegue y el aterrizaje y todos los pequeños detalles que necesitaba hacer perfectamente, pero se dio cuenta que su mente estaba en blanco y que solo la memoria muscular lo guiaba a través del movimiento.

 _«Solo piensa en Viktor»._ Le susurró una voz en su interior, y la siguió sin duda alguna, trayendo la imagen de Viktor a su mente y enfocándose en el sobrecogedor amor que sentía, el cual era tanto que no podía creer como su cuerpo era capaz de contenerlo.

Yuuri saltó, manteniendo su mente enfocada en lo que verdaderamente importaba, sintiendo como su cuerpo giraba en el aire una, dos, tres veces y luego una cuarta antes de que su patín conectara con el hielo una vez más, no temblorosamente y sin balance como usualmente lo hacía, sino completamente perfecto. Yuuri pudo escuchar los jadeos viniendo de la audiencia aun sobre el propio sonido de su acelerado corazón al tiempo que realizaba la pirueta final.

Lo había logrado, había saltado y clavado el movimiento distintivo de Viktor. Le había respondido a Viktor en el mismo idioma que este le había hablado a Yuuri por tanto tiempo.

Yuuri llegó al final de la rutina haciendo la última alteración al programa, un cambio final para que su intención quedara completamente clara. Todas las veces que había patinado esa rutina anteriormente, Yuuri había terminado con sus brazos apretados alrededor de su cuerpo y la cabeza baja, pero lo cambió casi al final de la rutina porque se suponía que trataba el tema del amor, un amor que acababa de mostrar al mundo entero y quería asegurarse de que todo el mundo estuviera seguro de ello. 

Había estado asustado del mundo durante mucho tiempo, asustado de la presión, de la expectativa, pero más que nada, asustado de las reacciones que habría si alguna vez revelaba lo que Viktor realmente significaba para él. Pero ya no le importaba mas. No ahora que sabía que Viktor también le amaba, no ahora que se sentía invencible sabiendo que su amor era correspondido.

Nadie sabía que la rutina de Viktor estaba dirigida hacia él, no a menos que entendieran el idioma del patinaje o la complejidad de la vida de ambos en una forma que muy pocos hacían. Yuuri podía recordar el cómo había insistido en que mantuvieran lo suyo en secreto, aún podía recordar la forma en que la voz y los ojos de Viktor habían perdido vida ante la declaración y aun así había accedido a esconderse del mundo, solo porque Yuuri se lo había pedido. Y lo hacía aun ahora. Su canción había sido un ruego que Yuuri pudiera entender alto y claro, pero que seguramente no había sido notado por nadie más.

Yuuri no iba a hacer eso. Ya no mas. Había tratado a Viktor y a lo que tenían como si fueran un pequeño y sucio secreto por demasiado tiempo, y esa era además otra cosa que agregar a la lista de las acciones que él jamás pensó que podrían hacer daño hasta que finalmente las había visto desde una nueva perspectiva.

Ahora a Yuuri ya no le interesaba el mundo, no le interesaban sus opiniones. No le importaban las inevitables consecuencias de su decisión porque había escogido a Viktor, se había alejado y eventualmente había regresado por voluntad propia porque esa era su decisión y no se arrepentía de ello. Y ahora quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.  

Descansando uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho, Yuuri extendió el otro en dirección hacia donde había visto a Viktor sentado por última vez, apuntando con su dedo y esperando que el ruso aún se encontrara allí. Tratando de alcanzar a Viktor y rezando porque no hubiera cometido ningún error.

A la distancia, Yuuri pudo escuchar los jadeos de la audiencia, los cuales eran casi ahogados por los gritos de apoyo luego de su presentación. Pero todo era solo un ruido de fondo detrás del fuerte latido de su corazón que aún se encontraba retumbando en sus oídos.

 _«Es mío_ ». Pensó Yuuri, y pudo sentir como su corazón dolía ante esa idea, pero era un buen tipo de dolor. Dolía porque estaba tan feliz que ningún corazón sería capaz de aguantarlo. _«Él es mío y yo soy suyo._ _Y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa»._

Buscando más allá de su brazo, Yuuri pudo ver una figura parada junto a la pista, sus manos cubriendo su rostro y sus dedos hundiéndose en la profundidad de su cabello plateado.

 _« ¿Está llorando? »_ Pensó Yuuri, sintiendo la ansiedad comenzar a crecer dentro de él mientras la adrenalina se apagaba. _« ¿_ _Está enojado? ¿Hice algo mal? » « ¿Qué pasa si no quiere que las personas se enteren? ¿Que si entendí todo mal y no siente lo mismo que yo?_ _¿_ _Qué pasa si…? »_

Quitando las manos de su rostro, Viktor empezó a moverse alrededor de la pista, primero dando unos pocos pasos temblorosos y rápidamente empezando a correr con velocidad. Debido a las luces del estadio, Yuuri pudo ver los brillantes caminos que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y las gotas de humedad que se aferraban a sus pestañas, pero Viktor no lucía triste. Para nada.

Dejando su posición final, Yuuri empezó a correr también, deslizándose sin gracia alguna  y a toda velocidad a través del hielo para dirigirse al mismo lugar al que Viktor iba, a la entrada de la pista en donde la puerta se encontraba abierta e invitante. Al llegar, Yuuri llamó al ruso porque este estaba allí, Viktor estaba allí esperando por él. Tal vez siempre hicieran un desastre de las cosas, pero estaban juntos en ese momento y eso es lo único que le importaba a Yuuri.

Viktor estaba tan cerca, tanto que Yuuri podía ver cada mechón de sus cabellos, cada lágrima aferrada a sus pestañas. Levantó su mano, desesperado por tocar, pero Viktor actuó primero. Yuuri apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que un cálido cuerpo colisionara contra el suyo propio, y de repente tenía un par de labios sobre los suyos. Estaba cayendo, pero no le importó. Porque había estado cayendo durante años, y Viktor finalmente estaba allí para atraparlo. 

Un golpe helado reverberó por su columna al tiempo que su espalda chocaba contra el hielo, pero su cabeza nunca topó la superficie ya que se encontraba protectoramente acunada en las manos de Viktor. Aún tenía unos cálidos labios presionados contra los suyos y Yuuri simplemente disfrutó de la sensación porque ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, y el que pudiera finalmente tener esto una vez más, que pudiera tener a Viktor una vez más, era más de lo que jamás pudo haber esperado.

Finalmente se separaron, aunque Viktor mantuvo sus rostros cerca y Yuuri podía ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras sonreía, su respiración saliendo entrecortada al tiempo que hablaba.

—Lo siento, Yuuri —le dijo Viktor, sus palabras saliendo apresuradas y desesperadas, una detrás de la otra—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, tanto. Te amo y lo siento. Lo diré otra vez. Lo diré mil veces. Lo diré cada día de ahora en adelante y nunca dejaré de decirlo.

—Está bien, Viktor. Todo está bien —Yuuri pasó sus manos por el cabello de Viktor, bajando para tratar de limpiar algunas lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos—. Te amo. Te perdono. Y yo también lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Viktor, su voz sonando ahogada y sus manos nunca dejando ir a Yuuri.

—Por todos estos años —respondió Yuuri, porque lo que estaba tratando de decir y por lo que se estaba disculpando era demasiado grande, y ni siquiera él lo entendía por completo. Pero necesitaba decirlo de todos modos.

—No, tú no —Viktor sacudió su cabeza, sonando obstinado—. Hubieron cosas que yo debí haber hecho. Cosas que debí haber cambiado.

—No Viktor, no —Viktor podría obstinado, pero Yuuri era peor, y no se iba a echar para atrás en esto. Viktor podía llevar la culpa por lo que pasó al inicio y al final, pero Yuuri estaba empezando a ver todo lo que sucedió en medio de eso bajo una nueva perspectiva, y sabía sobre quien caía la mayor parte de la culpa, así que la llevaría gusto. Había pasado muchos años sintiéndose lastimado por Viktor, pero Yuuri también había pasado muchos años lastimando al ruso, y nunca se había disculpado por ello porque no lo había sabido. Pero ahora lo hacía, o por lo menos estaba empezando a hacerlo.

—Fui yo. Todo este tiempo. Todos estos años. Siempre fue mi culpa.

Yuuri jaló a Viktor dentro de un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del ruso y aferrándose fuertemente, sintiendo como Viktor hacía lo mismo con él. Yuuri podía sentir como el frío del hielo lastimaba su piel, podía escuchar el estruendoso ruido de la audiencia como reacción a lo que acaban de ver. Pero a Yuuri no le importaba, solo quería permanecer así más tiempo.

Tuvieron que separarse luego de unos cuantos minutos. Viktor se alejó ligeramente de modo que sus rostros estaba ahora separados, y Yuuri finalmente vio su rostro apropiadamente por primera vez. Aún lucía injustamente atractivo incluso con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos brillando aún, su traje tintineaba bajo luz de los reflectores, pero a Yuuri no le hubiera importado si era el hombre más feo de la tierra, porque este era Viktor. Viktor estaba aquí con el. Viktor era suyo.

—Necesitamos hablar de esto —dijo Viktor, sus manos aún aferrando protectoramente la parte trasera de su cabeza pero finalmente empezando a sentarse y a alejarse—. _Realmente_ necesitamos hablar de esto.

—Sí, tenemos que —concordó Yuuri, porque a pesar de que todo se había vuelto repentinamente más claro, aún habían cosas que permanecían sin decir, aún habían muchas cosas de las que necesitaban hablar antes de que pudieran empezar a entender la historia competa y decidir qué hacer con ello—. Necesitamos hablar apropiadamente. Acerca de todo. Creo que lo hemos retrasado por años.

Viktor se rio, aunque el sonido salió algo húmedo. Le sonrió a Yuuri, ayudándolo a sentarse para que sus rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel. Aun permanecían en el hielo, no importándoles lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Creo que tienes razón —concordó—. Y aún tengo mucho por lo que disculparme.

—Al igual que yo.      

Yuuri sabía que tenían un largo camino por recorrer y que solo habían dado el primer y diminuto paso. Aún había un montón de cosas que necesitaban ser discutidas, problemas de los que hablar, situaciones que resolver, decisiones que tomar. No había dudado de Yuko cuando le dijo que sería difícil, pero ya no estaba asustado. Viktor estaba con él y habían dado este primer paso juntos, así que continuarían caminando por este camino del mismo modo y sin importar a donde los llevara.

—Hablaremos —confirmó Viktor, poniéndose de pie finalmente y ofreciéndole una mano a Yuuri para que se levantara también—. Tan pronto como esto acabe encontraremos un lugar privado y hablaremos al fin. Ciertamente tenemos mucho que discutir. Pero primero debes ir al “kiss and cry”.

Yuuri pudo empezar a sentir la risa hacerse camino por su garganta. En medio del caos y de todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado la competencia, las puntuaciones, los jueces, y todo lo que ahora parecía irrelevante.

—Tu presentación estuvo por sobre todo lo que alguna vez hubiera visto —le dijo Viktor, y sus palabras estaban completamente llenas de un amor y asombro completamente genuinos—. Hermoso. Para romper un record.

Yuuri tomó su mano con la propia, no deseando dejarlo ir ni por un minuto, y Viktor se aferró a sus dedos firmemente a la vez que jalaba suavemente a Yuuri para que saliera del hielo cuando este no hizo ningún intento de moverse.

— ¿Quieres saber quién ganó? —preguntó Viktor, y esta vez Yuuri sí que se rio. Durante muchos años aquello fue lo único en lo que había pensado, en lo único que se había enfocado por sobre todas las cosas.

—No me importa —le dijo, y sus palabras parecieron ser el último eslabón en la cadena que lo había retenido por tantos años y que finalmente se rompía, dejándolo libre—. No me importa quien ganó.

Viktor lo jaló más  cerca, sus dedos enlazados entre sí, y Yuuri pudo ver la luz en sus ojos, brillantes como la luz de una estrella cuya gravedad lo guiaba hacia su órbita. Fue con el voluntariamente y Viktor envolvió sus abrazos alrededor de él una vez más, sosteniéndolo tan cerca de su pecho que Yuuri podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, el cual estaba perfectamente sincronizado con el suyo al tiempo que Viktor hablaba una vez más.

—A mí tampoco.

 

* * *

 

 

the-never-yielding-queen @the-never-yielding-queen · 31m

QUE COÑO QUE COÑO QUE COÑO ACABA DE PASAAAAARRR

 

history-maker-viktuuri @history-maker-viktuuri · 27m

OMG OMG OMG OMG NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ACABO DE VER

 

Peachyforov @peachyforov · 25m

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Lifeisirrelevent @lifeisirrelevent · 23m

CREO QUE HE MUERTO Y HE IDO AL CIELO

 

kutterfly  @kutterfly · 20m

Y EL PREMIO PARA LA ACCION MAS INESPERADA DEL AÑO VA PARA  EL JODIDO YUURI  KATSUKI

 

Fusselmoni @fusselmoni · 19m

Pensé que se odiaban el uno al otro. Pero que carajos????

 

Greetingsfriend @greetingsfriend · 16m

EL VIKTUURI ES REAL, REPITO EL VIKTTUURI ES REAL

 

imgonnahityouwithmypointeshoe  @ imgonnahityouwithmypointeshoe · 15m

Vine para ver una competencia de patinaje y en su lugar obtuve asientos de primera fila para una película de romance y drama. Me siento _viva_

 

Cerys @cerysbehindthecamera · 11m

Esta es la foto que rompió el internet _pic.twitter.com/fCGfzbqab_

 

sabribsarts @sabribsarts · 11m

Todos creían que Katsuki y Nikiforov eran enemigos mortales pero _joder,_ sí que estaban equivocados.

 

mihi234  @mihi234 · 9m

Esto es lo más feliz que he visto a Vitya en la vida,  y ni siquiera me importa que sea por el jodido Katsuki. Lo único que me importa es que finalmente está sonriendo de nuevo.

 

victuristyle @victuristyle · 7m

Fandom de Patinaje: “nada puede ser más dramático que el escándalo de dopaje durante el Campeonato Mundial” 

Katsuki Yuuri: “challenge accepted”

 

Artemis @deadlychildartemis · 4m

Katsuki patinó con “Yuri on Ice”, la cual es una composición original para su tema de este año el cual es “amor”  y luego va y termina su rutina con quad flip mientras señala a Nikiforov VOY A LLORAR

 

Alice @alice-ace-of-spades · 3m

Katsuki finalmente clavó un quad flip ¡¡¡Y qué manera de hacerlo!!!!

 

icryalittle @icryalittle · 1m

Alguna vez superaré el que Nikiforov y Katsuki literalmente hayan corrido a los brazos del otro y se hayan besado en televisión abierta??  No. No lo creo.

 

Petitebaguettte @petitebaguettte · 1m

Oh dios. Quien se hubiera imaginado que este sería el resultado cuando en aquel tiempo Nikiforov y Katsuki se pararon en el podio juntos por primera vez.

 

lettersfromjericho @lettersfromjericho · 1m

Jodidos Amantes destinados. Joder, no puedo creer esto

 

tovesaiko @tovesaiko · 1m

ok entonces ellos se van casar y a retirar para finalmente darle a alguien mas la oportunidad de obtener el oro? 

yuuriwithviktor @yuuriwithviktor · 1m

Nunca he visto a dos personas que lucieran más felices que Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki en este preciso momento.

 

phoenixerus @phoenixerus · 1m

Entonces finalmente tenemos una prueba solida de que Katsuki Yuuri y Viktor Nikiforov están enamorados y que una de las mejores rivalidades en el mundo del deporte de todos los tiempos se ha transformado en una de las mejores historias de amor. Solo tengo una cosa más que decir…

 

phoenixerus @phoenixerus · 1m

TREMENDO Y JODIDO. PLOT. TWIST.

 

 

_Continuara…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora:
> 
> IMPORTANTE NOTICIA ACERCA DE LA PARTE 2 DE LA SERIE RIVALS
> 
> Esto no es como la serie termina, les prometo que verán la resolución de esto antes de que eso suceda. Porque obviamente Viktor y Yuuri necesitan hablar seriamente acerca de todo y su relación no puede progresar hasta que no lo hagan. Sin embargo, la "Gran Charla" no puede suceder cuando solo conocen la mitad de la historia. Así que antes de que puedan saber cómo termina la serie, primero necesitan ver la parte de Viktor y que varias importantes preguntas acerca de sus pensamientos y acciones a lo largo de este fic les sean respondidas.
> 
> Así que les invito a volver para el inicio de la siguiente parte de la serie, la cual se titula "Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts". Será la parte de Viktor de esta historia y se extenderá más ala de donde terminó esta, cubriendo lo que sucede inmediatamente después de este momento y yendo más allá en el futuro.
> 
> See you next level!
> 
> Rey xx
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
> Y así acaba la primera parte de esta maravillosa serie!  
> Espero que la disfrutaran tanto como yo. Sinceramente la primera vez que salió este cap me lo leí apurada porque QUERIA VER LO QUE SUCEDIA CON VIKTOR XD  
> Pero luego lo leí con más calma y me di cuenta de muchas cosas y del desarrollo que Yuuri tuvo como personaje en un solo cap. Fue tremendo y lo amé. Les recomiendo que si no leyeron correctamente, que lo hagan :D
> 
> Y sí, sí voy a traducir lo que viene. Reiya-san me dio el permiso *-*  
> Quiero pedirles, que si amaron este fic, por favor le dejen un mensaje corto a Reiya-san en su tumblr! Aun si es en español!  
> Solo tienen ir a la parte de "ask me anything" y podrán dejarle algo aun si no tienen tumbrl. Y si no pueden, podrían dejarlo en los comentarios para yo pasárselo. Con solo poner un gracias por esta historia" será suficiente si no eres de los que escribes mucho o si eres un lector fantasma XD  
> Claro, si es su deseo hacerlo. Pero creo que ella se merece que le demos amor a través de los coments por lo menos. Ademas seria algo bonito :3
> 
> Aqui esta el [ tumblr](https://kazliin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia conmigo. Me ha hecho feliz leer sus comentarios y fangirlear como todos ustedes con cada actualización de este hermoso fic :D  
> Recomiéndenlo si lo amaron como yo!
> 
> Recuerden revisar "Rivals series: lo que se dice en tumblr".  
> Pueden verlo en : 
> 
> [ wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/390019690-rivals-series-lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr-en-defensa)  
> O  
> [ fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12420421/2/Rivals-Series-Lo-que-se-dice-en-tumblr)  
> Porque publiqué información interesante que está en el tumblr de Reiya-san y seguiré haciéndolo de aquí en adelante!
> 
>  
> 
> PENDIENTES a la serie los que quieran leer el POV de Viktor. XD
> 
> Y pos… nada. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y todo lo demás y todo esta experiencia y…  
> See you next level! :3


End file.
